Wanted
by Mini Sweety
Summary: King Li starts a false competition of lies, yet it goes undetected, for he is the King. To save any more women from being "damaged", Sakura, despite the fact she's married, enters to warn them from this hurtful truth.[Ful Sum. Inside]
1. Decision

**Author's Note: **_Hi guys, I Dare You has a just ended, and a new beginning is starting. Hope you enjoy this story as much as my others._

_**Summary: Syaoran is a king who had started a competition; the woman who pleases him the most will be married to him. 50 are accepted, once one gets kicked out, another can join. Sakura is the only one who realizes this is a lie, Syaoran only wants 50 girls to treat him like God and there will be no winner. Despite the fact she's married, Sakura joins the competition to warn all the women, tell them to leave, at the same time trying to teach Syaoran a lesson…**_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

**Chapter One**

_Decision_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

_Once upon a time, in a place where time was invented yet date wasn't; where men are only allowed to have one wife, where they obeyed everything the king said, where marriages are assigned by parents, where people believe they should be married to someone of the same blood line, where women are usually expected to be married around the age of 16, where you're not to have sex until you're married to that person, where if you do, and the person decides not to marry you, you will never be wanted again, where there is no such thing as a divorce. This is a place where everyone lived together in small villages… and if you were known to have another relationship or touching with someone of the opposite sex more than a hug after you're married, yours and your husband's reputation can drop so hard, that you will have apple thrown at you if you take a step out of your door…_

_And so, our story begins…_

—

It was first day of the seven-day cycle once again, a glorious morning. Many people crowded around the message board and waited for one of their king's soldier to arrive and post the updates for the past week. After a few minutes of patience, a gorgeous man came along on his stunning black horse and jumped off, loading a few scrolls in his hands. The man pushed through the crowd and pinned the messages on the blank wooden board, and without a word, he left.

There was one particular message the ladies were looking for… it was the one and only message every woman prayed to arrive on this day… and lucky them… it's here…

—

_**Attention:**_

_Three ladies have been discarded of the 'King's Competition', so will the numbers 323, 324, and 325 please arrive in front of the castle tomorrow morning at 7:00 am. Rules will be given there._

_As for anyone else who is interested for trying out now or for a second time, report to the King's castle tomorrow at 6:00 pm, where your waiting number shall be given._

_Good Luck!_

—

There were 'ohhhs' and 'ahhhhs' heard from the crowd… they obviously don't notice something a certain lady in this crowd realizes. Yet she didn't say a word, she simply shook her head and sucked in a breath of disapproving air as a frown formed on her face.

This woman has lived in this village ever since she could remember. She was loved by all not because she was extraordinarily beautiful or anything—she was average—it was her personality that made everyone in town either like her or love her. Her name is Kinomoto Sakura, currently 20, married to a wonderful husband and mother to a four-year-old daughter whom everyone calls "Chiika".

Sakura left the crowd and walked back to her home where her husband greeted her with a kiss. Mmm… life was perfect for her… yes, only for her, because she was loved and she knew the truth… while the other women didn't. Is it fair? Isn't it called selfish to have herself enjoy a tranquil life while others are battling each other day after day to earn the love of that treacherous, shameless king? Her husband – also her cousin – Kinomoto Touya ran his hands through her hair and kissed the top of her head lightly. "Is something bothering you, love?"

"…"

"You know you can tell me anything…"

Sakura hesitated. "Well… actually yes, something is wrong. It's that cursed competition started by our King… The people don't realize it, those ladies trying to win over King Li's heart. Don't they see it? At least 300 people have tried and the competition started a year and half ago, yet, there's still no winner! It's quite obvious, once he chooses the one he will marry, he will be stuck with her for eternity, and therefore, the lady will not feel the need to treat him well. While now, when 50 people are trying to win over his heart at the same time, obviously all 50 of them will treat him luxuriously to overcome the other competitors… This competition will simply cycle on till his death… I know it… I just do…"

Touya pulled back and stared into her emerald eyes. "Sakura, I know this has bothered you for quite some time now… but you will not go and do anything foolish you understand me?"

Her gaze shifted towards the ground, for she couldn't stand to look into his eyes while saying what she's about to say. "I want to warn those women… it's the least I can do…"

"You can't! Don't you know? In order to get close to the ladies in there, you have to _be_ one of those ladies!"

"I know…"

"Sakura… what are you saying?"

"Touya… I… I want to join the contest… warn all the ladies to treat him badly so they will be kicked out and never enter that hideous castle again to please a selfish king… as for me, I'll make sure not to get kicked out but also teach the king a lesson that he'll never forget…

Touya's eyes widened, he shook her roughly by her shoulders and shouted, "No! You can't! Don't you get it? When you go into that castle, the king gets to put his hands all over you! Do you know what kind of reputation that gives us? Besides, you can't get in unless you're unwedded!

"What kind of reputation that gives us? Do you worry about me, or yourself?"

"Both! Sakura! How can you stand having his hands all over your body? Even if you can, I can't!"

"Even if I can? Even if I can? I thought you knew me better! I'm not that kind of a girl! The only reason I'm doing this is because I can't stand all the girls coming back pregnant and end up not ever being able to get married! I'm sick of this! And someone has to put a stop to it!"

"All right…" Touya guided her towards their bed as they both sat down. "How about this, putting aside our reputation issue, how are you going to get into the competition?"

"I'll make up a fake name, and once I get in the castle, I will reveal my true self. The king doesn't know who I am, but the ladies do, or at least those from this village do, and they will trust me and listen to me…"

"Sakura… you have too much love within you…"

A drop of tear fell down her cheek. "Yes, but only for those who are not me or part of me…"

He kissed away her tears and held her close. "Don't talk like this… I'll keep your secret… I'll tell everyone you went to visit your ancestor's temple and want to be alone… I'll make up something, anything to help you…"

"Thank you, Touya… I love you… I really do…"

"You're welcome Sakura… just be careful… I love you too much to lose you…"

"I know Touya, I know…"

Li Kingdom the next day…

King Li stepped out of his castle to personally greet his next two 'guests'. His footsteps were heard as they made contact with the blood red carpet, his fancy robe trailed behind.

The two girls bowed as soon as they saw the King. "Your highness…" They said.

King Li stood in front of them and signaled for them to stand up. "From now on, you call me King Syaoran. You come when I call you and you must try your best to please me. If I'm happy with you, you will not be kicked out, if I'm in love with you, you will be my bride. Now, you," he pointed at the shorter girl. "Your name."

She curtseyed and put on her best smile as she stared into the king's lovely amber eyes. "My name is Daidouji Tomoyo, your Majesty."

"And you?" He asked the other taller lady with reddish-orange, long hair.

She too, curtseyed and gave a soft but calm smile to the king. "My name is Mizuki Kaho, my King."

He smiled. These two are no doubt beautiful, one of calmness with the attitude of a naïve young girl, the other with a fiery appearance, but a personality calmer than gently falling snow… This should be fun… "My advisor will show you to your rooms. Until I call for you, goodbye."

The King turned around and left, and not much later, a tall, handsome young man came out, he bows and the ladies bow back. "Good morning ladies, I'm the King's advisor, please follow me to your rooms."

Kaho and Tomoyo picked up their dress and followed him into the castle. Kaho thought he was cute, but Tomoyo thought he was much more handsome than the king…

—

"You will be sharing a room. There are two bedrooms, two bathrooms, two beds, two drawers… basically two sets of everything, just that there are no wall between the things. Hope you will become friends, it is not often the king will pick you out of all 50 beauties he has." He bows once again. "I must leave now. Good day."

Just as he was about to vanish from view, Tomoyo suddenly called out, "Wait! What's your name kind sir?"

He turned around and smiled at her. "My name you ask, fair lady?"

"Yes, what is your name? You've been kind and helpful; I feel it's my duty to at least be able to address you properly!"

"Why of course, but may I ask what your name is first?"

"My name is Daidouji Tomoyo. And you sir?"

"Hiiragizawa… Hiiragizawa Eriol…" He gave her one last smile and walked away.

_Hiiragizawa Eriol…_

Sakura, an hour before…

"You would like to sign up for the "King's Competition"?"

"Yes…"

He scribbled something down quickly and handed her a piece of wood with a number carved upon it.

"Your name?"

"Private."

"Pri—wait, what?"

"I'll tell the King, but not now…"

"Alright… May I ask why you're hiding your hair?"

"Secret."

He frowned. "May I see your face?"

"No need."

_Cocky…_

"You may now go, then…"

"Thank you." Sakura peeked at her number. It says: 341. Making sure no one saw her face, she left the castle in a hurry.

—

"Did anyone see you?" Touya asked in worry when Sakura arrived home.

"Luckily, no. But I think the guy was suspicious, he kept asking for my name, why I'm not showing my face or even a strand of my hair… Oh well, with so many women there, he will surely forget me…"

"Let's just hope…"

There was a moment of silence… and suddenly, a tear slipped down Touya's cheek. Sakura immediate hugged him and wiped away his tears. "No Touya… don't do this… don't cry, I'm scared too… but it scares me even more when I see you cry… it breaks my heart… Please, stop…"

But only more tears fell, he couldn't stop them, no matter how hard he tried. "I can't Sakura, I can't! I miss you too much, I can't believe you will have to leave me for at least 6 months… Oh Sakura!" He hugged her tightly and kissed her ear. His kisses traced to her lips where he captured it in a loving kiss. When he pulled back, all he had in his eyes were shimmering tears, and a well of endless love. "Please don't go, Sakura…" He moaned.

Sakura was about to wipe away his tears when she felt a hand on her own cheek, and that's when she realized that she had too, been crying. She took hold of his hand and brought it down for a kiss. "I have to, Touya, I have to… I'm sorry but I cannot leave hundreds of girls believing such lies and having their lives ruined…"

He sighed and looked down. "Alright… just, just promise me two things…"

"Anything."

"One, Come back as soon as possible…"

"Of course."

"Two, don't fall in love with anyone else in the castle."

She was startled, and didn't hide this feeling. "Of course not… you're the only one I will ever love…"

He looked up into her eyes; he didn't need to look up too much for he was still a head taller than her. "I'm so relieved to hear that. Whenever you're in a tough situation my love, think of me, always, and I'll be there for you. Maybe not physically, but mentally, I'm always with you."

"Thank you…"

(A/N: You may think this is sick because in the story, Touya is suppose to be Sakura's brother, but remember, in this story, he's NOT, so if it makes you feel any better, just imaging him to be Syaoran… And remember, this is God knows how long back then, so just shut up and read…)

—

A few weeks passed, and those days Sakura spent as much time as she possibly could with her daughter, Chiika, and her husband, Touya. And soon, the day came, when number 341 was called.

On that day, Touya and Sakura were hugging and crying together, and Chiika had no idea why. "Mommy, you're only going to visit a tiny box called a temple for a few days, you'll be back, so why are you crying?"

Sakura bent down to level with her daughter and wiped away her own tears. She gave Chiika a hug and whispered, "of course mommy's going to be back Chiika, mommy would never leave you or daddy… mommy's not crying, there's just some dust in mommy's eyes that's all…"

"What about daddy?"

"Oh, daddy's fine too… don't worry about daddy…"

"But daddy's crying…"

At those words, Sakura's heart broke once again. "D-Da-Daddy w-will, will be fine…" Her voice and heart broke.

"Mommy—"

Sakura pulled back abruptly. Without one more glance at her husband nor daughter, she put on her black cloak and opened the door. "Goodbye." That is all she said, for she was afraid if any more conversations took place, she would change her mind about leaving. Before anyone could reply, she ran out the door without looking back.

—

Sakura wasn't the only one called; as she stayed kneeling in front of the castle, with her knees on the rough ground, she noticed another girl also kneeling next to her. This girl was truly gorgeous; she had thick layers of silky, long and enchanting waterfall of black hair, eyes that showed intelligence, pride, courage and burning with fiery red of determination, matching her crimson coloured eyes perfectly.

She had on a delicate blood-red dress; it's strapless, and hugged her curves all the way to her hips, where it then fell down straight to the ground in elegant folds, puddling around her feet. There was also a huge butterfly ribbon tied on the back of the dress and diamonds dotted the hem of the dress.

The King stepped out of the castle in his set of fancy robes onto the same red carpet. He stopped in front of the two girls and signaled them to get up.

The beautiful one stood up with grace and curtseyed before standing straight up with her head high and kept an adoring smile on her face as she looked over the King. As for Sakura, her back arched, her head covered, her hair protected, she stood up with no grace or beauty what-so-ever.

"My gracious King Li, it touches my heart to finally see you in person, I feel feverish and may faint from the overpowering grace you radiate." The girl said with a smile. The King seemed pleased.

"Your highness." That was all Sakura was able to get out.

The King wasn't pleased. "Name." He looked at the black haired girl.

"My name? I'm just a peasant my king, you may call me whatever you wish for I am not important."

The King smiled. "So you wouldn't mind if I called you 'piece of crap'?"

"If that's what you believe suits me."

He smiled even more. "No, you are too graceful and beautiful to be known as that. I would like to know your name."

"Meiling, my King, Raye Meiling."

He likes her, it's deathly obviously. King Li brushed his hand by her cheek and smelt her scent. "I have a feeling I'm going to like you…"

Meiling grinned.

He then looked at the bundle of black cloak beside Meiling. _What's an old hag doing here? _Syaoran thought. He cleared his throat and dusted his robe as if she were an infectious bacterium. "And you, your name."

"Ask what you have to ask Meiling, I will answer your questions once she is gone."

_Not only is she ugly, has no sense of style, but also bitchy… I'm getting rid of her by next week. _He complained in his head. "You do realize you're speaking to the King right now and I have every right to cut off your head for speaking to me in such manner.

"Yes, I do realize that."

_At least she's got guts…_ He thought. "Alright then…" He turned his attention back to the lovely Meiling and questioned everything from the day she was born to the present day. Finally, he called a servant of his to escort her to her room. Now, his attention is on the 'bitchy old hag'.

"Now we're alone, reveal yourself to me."

This time, she didn't argue. Sakura stood up straight and tall, she let the cloak gently fall down to the ground and shook free of her medium-length auburn hair. Slowly she pushed her top eyelid upwards, showing her emerald green eyes.

She barely had any clothing on, for all she wore was her thinnest night gown. _If this is what it takes for the King to be attracted me, then so be it… I will then change him after… _Sakura thought, disgusted with herself.

King Li blinked. _Ok, maybe she's not an old hag… she's actually ok looking… but no where near the beauty of Meiling, that's for sure…_ "Your name."

"Sakura, my King, Kinomoto Sakura."

He smirked. "Now Sakura—"

"Kinomoto, my king, if you please. We do not know each other enough yet."

He blinked. "Alright, Kinomoto. Would you mind if I call you a 'bitchy old hag'instead? I think that suits you more."

"It'll be my pleasure, as long as I get to call you an 'arrogant deceitful moron'."

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH! I HAVE TAKEN ENOUGH FROM YOU, ALRIGHT? BUT THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR!"

"No, it hasn't… I'm only trying to be civil here… you shouldn't think yourself more superior than others just because you were born more lucky than the rest."

"You will watch what you say!"

"I'm only being fair, my king."

"I don't care about fairness, I am the greatest of this land… and you will treat me that way!"

"I will treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

"Sakura—"

"Kinomoto, if you please."

"NO! I DON'T PLEASE! Sakura, do you wish your head to be cut off?"

"I really don't care, my king."

His jaws tightened. "You will call me King Li, unlike others who have permission to call me King Syaoran."

"That is fine with me."

"Until you give me permission to call you Sakura."

"That will happen if you treat me more properly."

"TREAT YOU MORE PROPERLY? THAT'S IT! I'M SICK OF THIS, THIS CRAP FROM YOU! GUARDS! PULL HER AWAY TO HER ROOM!"

A few men dressed in special clothing came out, grabbed her and began pulling her away. But she suddenly held up her hand signaling them to stop. "I will not run away, please, just lead me the way."

The guards looked at the king, who gave a tiring nod.

—

Sakura has been shown to her room, and like Kaho and Tomoyo, she is sharing one with Meiling. Meiling didn't even look at her when she entered. "Hi, umm Raye?"

Silence.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura, but you can call me Sakura. Is it ok if I call you Meiling?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

"BITCH! Take a hint would you? If I'm purposely ignoring you then that means I don't want to talk to you! No you may not call me Meiling, or Raye because I don't want you calling me at all! And I don't care what your name is wrench, because I don't care about you!"

Sakura stayed silent. She isn't going to be here long… these are people whom she is simply trying to warn… she won't have to know them for too long… "Um… Raye… I have to warn you about something…"

Meiling sighed and slapped her forehead. "God dammit _what_?"

Sakura walked up a bit closer to Meiling. "I have to warn you about King Li…"

"What about him? That he's yours?"

"No! I have no interest in him… Don't you realize something? This competition has been going on for a year and half… and hundreds of girls has joined, left pregnant… don't you get it? This competition will never have a winner! King Li is using this excuse to have many girls loving him for the rest of his life… it's so obvious…"

"You know what slut?" She stared at Sakura's choice of clothing. "I don't need to hear this bullshit from you." She stepped up and put her face right in front of Sakura's. "Listen, whore, I didn't plan to tell this to anyone, but if it gets you to shut up, here it goes. I'm Princess Meiling from the Raye Kingdom. You might've ever heard of it because it's a tiny space in middle of nowhere… but it exists, and everyone's happy there I tell yah, especially me, I'm the most wanted, every prince who's heard of this land and has seen me, falls in love with me and begs for me to marry them! But you know what, of everyone I've seen, I'm in love with King Syaoran. And you know what? With my looks, my class, my intelligence, it's to be compared with every peasant girl here! Even if this _is_ a fake competition, I'm sure he will fall in love with me anyways… So you know what girl, I won't stop you from telling your story to every peasant in this castle—it'll help me getting my Syaoran quicker. One warning to you though, girl, keep away from him, he's mine." She gave Sakura a devilish smirk and turned around to decorate her sleeping area.

Sakura sighed to herself. _This is going to be one long and unforgettable 6 months…_

—

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in your REVIEW!**

—

**Author's Note: **_What do you think? I've already finished typing chapter 2, it'll get more exciting…_

_4049 Words everybody…_


	2. Here Comes Sakura

**Author's Note: **_Hey guys, here's the second chapter, I don't know what to say. But enjoy the story of King Reyn and Queen Lilia. Btw, didn't plan to make Meiling a real bitch. Must've been an accident or you guys are just much more sensitive than me._

)**Manuca**( - I like Meiling too! I love her tons, but I didn't notice I made her bitchy… hmm.

)**Tinaton aka Blat**( - Actually, I didn't exactly plan it to be SxS… something like that, but there's a bit more of a twist than just the story plot…

)**sweet-little-girl**( - Every Syaoran? Not really, Syaoran was actually much nicer than Sakura in I Dare You… Besides, I have to make him arrogant and shit to fit with the story. If he's so sweet and innocent there wouldn't be a plot or write about.

)**Nafnaf**( - I know I know! It's my worst flaw! My teacher says the same thing! I suck at tenses! But I have no editor, I edit everything myself, and reading it second time over it boring, so I'm half asleep when I'm editing, too not-concentrated to notice the tenses! As to you comment about Syaoran, sure, he could've just axe off her head, but then again, c'mon, she's done one little thing, I really don't think any king at all, would actually kill somebody for that, especially when this is a competition-like meeting thing… highly unlikely. But you're very observant… :)

)**Sabby**( - I see you've been obsessed with saying 'yar'… keke. I like that word… :)

)**Feather of Julia**( - Actually I liked Chii, from Chobits, but then it'd be weird to name a child Chii, so I added the 'ka' for no reasons. Ke. And yes, the first paragraph is based on the old Chinese culture. Hmm. You know about it? Yeah, in Tsubasa Touya was Sakura's dad and Fujitaka was Syaoran's dad! And yes, I agree with you, Sakura takes her marriage so seriously, why the hell would she risk everything to enter this thing right? Well the thing is, I just had do that or there wouldn't be a story to write! As for Touya cheating on her, well, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm trying to create a hopeless situation, so, that just adds more spice to it. Hehe. Any more questions? I'd be glad to answer! :)

_**ENORMOUS**__** THANKS TO **__**ALL**__** OTHER **__**REVIEWERS**__**!**_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

**Chapter** **Two**

_Here Comes Sakura_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

For the next month or so, Sakura stayed in her room. It seems that King Li has forgotten about her. And the rule was, if the King does not call you, you will stay in your room, and nowhere else. Meiling on the other hand, was often away; it was obvious King Li has taken quite a liking to her. Is Sakura jealous? No, of course not! It's just that she needed to begin her plan soon… and so far, it was obvious Meiling wasn't going to listen to her, and how is she suppose to get out of her room and speak to others without the King's permission? Sakura's original plan was to wait until King Li calls for her, go to him, play with him a bit, give him a bit—ok, a lot—of lecture, then leave in pride. When he's ticked with her, he won't accompany her to her room! She'll then take that opportunity to sneak into other dorms and warn the other women. Sounds like a good plan? Well, the only problem right now is: is King Li ever going to call her?

She must've made quite a bad first impression.

—

Over the months, Kaho and Tomoyo became wonderful friends. King Syaoran called them both to him equal times; he must like them the same. This is their first time the in the competition, unlike many of the other women who are here for their 6th or 7th time after perfecting themselves. Also unlike others, Kaho and Tomoyo are highly educated and intelligent. They both happen to be new to the village and had just heard about the competition days after their arrival. But a few days with King Syaoran made them suspicious. It doesn't seem as if he is really looking for a wife… it seems almost as if he's just playing with multiple women for a lifetime enjoyment… but he's not that cruel, is he?

—

_This is the 5__th__ time Tomoyo's been called by King Syaoran; she walked into his deluxe bed chamber and bowed. Putting on her best smile, she walked over to him and sat beside him on his bed. "My name is Tomoyo, in case you have forgotten."_

"_Are you saying I have a bad memory?"_

_Tomoyo blinked. _Where did he get that from?_ She thought to herself. "Of course not, my King, I'm simply stating this fact for there are many more other much more important people in this castle, it's quite normal for you to forget little old me."_

_King Syaoran glared at her. "Are you saying I'm some kind of King that only treats people with high power nicely and never think of the people at lower classes? Is that what you're saying? Huh? Is it?"_

_Tomoyo put an uncertain hand on his shoulder. When he made no sign of chopping it off, she relaxed. "Of course not, my King. You're too perfect to have these faults."_

_He finally smiled. "That's more like it." And taking Tomoyo by surprise, he suddenly pushed her onto his bed and began kissing her fiercely._

"_M-My K-K-K-King? What was that all about?" Tomoyo stuttered out when he finally released her._

_He pinned her neck tightly onto the bed with one hand and glared once again. "What is that about? I have the right to do whatever I want to, to my wife, don't you agree?"_

"_B-B-But um, you're not my husband yet…" Tomoyo wasn't feeling too comfortable, for you see, if she is touched by a man, she will never be married again, except to the man whom touched her, because it will be believed that she is impure._

"_Excuse me?" The King snaps. "Isn't this the whole point of the test right now? Have you pretend to be my wife?"_

"_Y-Yes, but now you k-kissed me like this, I won't ever b-be wanted by another man e-e-ever a-again…"_

"_So you're not devoted to me? You're still thinking of other men?"_

"_Of course not my King! It's just that, that… I don't know if I'm good enough to be chosen by you…"_

_He smiled a malicious smile. "If your behavior is attractive, you'll be chosen."_

_She could only nod. "I'll try my best to please you, my King."_

_He is pleased by her answer. King Syaoran pushed Tomoyo onto the bed once again and laid his own body on top of hers._

_No, they did not make love, because they're not in love. And yes, Tomoyo is still a virgin,, because she knows when something has gone too far… He wasn't pleased when she suddenly slipped out of his grasp and quickly bowed saying she had to leave. She simply wasn't willing to be that intimate with any man except the one whom she will marry. If she does, what will he do to her the next time he sees her? And the next? And the next? Just the thought of that frightened her._

—

The same thing happened to Kaho, except she reacted calmly, not jumpy and horrified like Tomoyo. Kaho always seems to have everything planned out… it's almost as if… as if… as if she knew the future.

When Kaho told Tomoyo her story, it got Tomoyo thinking. King Syaoran is very wise. He should know that the ladies are treating him extra good now just to please him, and won't be as nice once they marry. So if he's not satisfied with the results right now, how will he be able to live with a married one? Also, if he really is looking for a wife, shouldn't he be a little nicer? Because if he's so mean, once the girl marries him, she'd definitely give him a taste of his own medicine first thing to pay him back… Something isn't right here…

She had discussed that with Kaho, and Kaho had the same suspicions. Tomoyo believed that if Kaho agrees, then they're 99.9-percent right because Kaho always thinks deeply before allowing words to escape her lips; she must be pretty certain to declare such a bold statement.

Their discussion then drifted to this girl, Meiling. This mysterious girl whom they have never seen in their village; the girl who seemed quite royal; the lady who was perfect. She had pride, dignity, money and looks. Where could she possibly be from? What does she see in King Syaoran? Whatever it is, she's doing quite a good job pleasing him. So far, she is the King's favourite. Tomoyo's the second, Kaho's third… and Sakura's last. She's the only girl out of fifty who hasn't been called to the King even once.

_**King**__**Syaoran…**_

He was growing tired of this. Meiling had just been sent away, Tomoyo's behavior didn't please him last time, Kaho was quite hard to persuade into simply letting him kiss her, and the rest of the girls whose name he does not remember are obviously after the money and position, they're like a bunch of dimwitted robots. No one had the spirit of Meiling, the tranquility and self-protection of Tomoyo, and no one had the mysterious and drowning eyes of Kaho… Who should he play with next? That's when something popped into his head. _What's her name again? The bitchy old hag! Yeah, that one… right! Sakura… or should I say, Kinomoto…_ The thought of her made his whole body shakes with anger. That little good for nothing bitch. He's quite surprised that he hasn't kicked her out the first day they made an introduction… probably because he forgot her. A smirk lifted his face. _I'll play with her… yes, that's a good idea, in the end, I'll break her… let's see who gets the last laugh…_ he thought with a wicked grin. "ERIOL!"

His advisor came through the door. "Yes, my King?" He bows.

"Call Kinomoto here this instant."

"Yes, my king."

_**Sakura…**_

She sat on her bed restlessly, ready for another day of being locked up in this dreaded room. She walked to the windows and looked outside at the wondrous view. A sigh escaped her lips. "I wish I didn't have to do this… I wish the ladies would grow half of a brain… I wish Touya and Chiika were here…"

She lied on her bed, and closed her eyes, then stood up and walked to the door hoping she could leave, but nothing could conquer her boredom; her insides were boiling in turmoil. Then, she remembered the booklet that she had taken with her. It was a stack of paper, full of hand-written words. She had a friend, Ilonka, who was a publisher. Ilonka had read a completed book by a young woman who had newly arrived in their town, and Ilonka simply fell in love with this tale. The young author had quite the imagination, no one had ever written a story like such. Though she would've died to have it published, her superiors would not let that happen. They said their community did not need such rubbish exposed to the conservative villagers. But Ilonka disagreed; however she did not speak her mind.

Ilonka kept the original copy of the book submitted by the author, and sent it to Sakura knowing she was open to fresh ideas. Sakura drove a hole through each of the pages, and laced it together with a lovely ribbon, and carried it with her to this dreadful castle. She took the book out. The title was very simple: 'Love'. Ilonka had mentioned that the author was a helpless romantic; except her stories were never truly happy. When you read her story, you knew love, but at the same time your heart will shatter.

Some time before, Sakura had asked who the author was, and if she could meet her, but Ilonka said the author had participated in this contest of becoming King Li's wife, and it broke Sakura's heart to know that someone with talent and imagination had to go through this hell.

She flipped to the first page.

_

* * *

_

_Once upon a time, there was a very well-known king, who owned many lands, and was very famous. He had a wife, a silent woman who hardly ever speaks, but was always fair. But that did not mean the king loved her. For their marriage was forced. He disliked many of her traits and especially hated when she spoke against him, when she complained about the wrongdoing of his ways. He was a king who wanted power, who was thirsty for command—he did not need some female to tell him what's right and what's not!_

_But he could not dispose of her, he could not leave her, for she was his wife! And there was no way, his parents, or hers would let her leave the kingdom and The King. He was stuck. He had tried convincing his parents that she was damaging his self-confidence, but the more they got to know her, the more they liked her, and there was no way he could convince them otherwise, unless they personally witnessed her "devilish acts", which would never happen, because she was a fair lady._

_The king did not know what to do. He paced, and he thought, then, he came up with an idea. He went to his mother, and begged on his knees. "Oh mother, father! I realize how wrong I was, My Queen is truly wonderful! And I was a fool to have despised her. Oh mother, father! I feel truly lucky to be blessed with a wife like her. But, there's just one problem… we've been married for 5 years, yet we still have no kids. Mother, father, you know how much I love kids, and there will not be an heir without a son or a daughter. I have no siblings, there will be no one to take over the kingdom once I am gone! Our family line will end right here if I stay with her!"_

_His mother looked at him expectantly, his father was emotionless. "You're an awful liar." Was what he said._

_The King was stunned. "What ever do you mean?"_

"_You do not love kids, son, you love women! Young, beautiful women whom you can play with. As for what you said about your wife, Lilia, such lies, son, you do not love her, you do not even like her!"_

"_But I do, father, it breaks my heart to know that I cannot have my kids with her!"_

_His mother shook her head. "Son, you've been complaining about her for the past five years now. How can you all of a sudden fall in love with her, with a complaint following right after all the dazzling things you've just said about her? Tell me, have you two even tried to have kids for the past five years?"_

_The King looked down with shame. "I did, mother, but she would not. She said it would dirty her if she were to be touched by a man as filthy as me. She says I am unworthy to be King." He said bitterly._

_His mother sighed. She took out a parchment and cursived a few words, and held it to her servant. "Announce this to the kingdom and all of this land tomorrow."_

_The King looked at her mother with curiosity. "Mother, what was it that you just wrote?"_

_His mother looked at him straight in the eyes. "It will be announced tomorrow, that you're never allowed to be married again, and you will not ever be able to dispose of Queen Lilia. That will become the law, and it shall not be ever broken, by anyone, except for Lilia, till the day you both die."_

"_MOTHER!"_

"_She is, on the other hand, faithful, so there is no point in stopping her from remarrying, for if she so much as to even wish that, then it must be because you've done something terribly wrong, for she is a fair girl."_

_The King could not believe his ears. "You love her more than me! You trust her more than me!"_

"_No I do not son, but I do trust her judgments more than yours. You've been spoiled rotten for you were the future king, while she on the other hand, was just a normal princess with 3 older sisters and 4 younger ones, plus an older brother, whom was the future king of their kingdom. She was not important, and she has grown wise from experience and sadly, neglect."_

_The King shook his head. "You can't mean that! Truly, she is nothing but a royal pain!"_

_His father was amused. "Oh, so you admit you don't like her."_

_The King looked away. "I used to, when I first met her, she was so sweet, so gentle, so lovely, so elegant. But she's always picking out my flaws, and I can't stand that! Most of all, she does it so, so innocently, that I can't seem to hate her! She's driving me crazy! A man can't be perfect at everything."_

_His father was unmoved by his words. "Tell me, King, the man whom you killed a week ago, was it fair?"_

"_He was lurking around my castle!"_

"_He has not entered this property!"_

"_He was around here! And I do not trust his movements!"_

"_Trust? You do not trust? Who are you to judge? You cannot read the man's mind! Do you think he would've killed you if you were wandering around his property?"_

"_Of course not, father, I'm the king—"_

"_THE KING! You dare say! You do think yourself more superior than others! You have no fair judgment, you're a poor excuse for a king, a ruthless murderer, I am disgraced to be known as your father."_

"_FATHER!"_

"_You must change, son, to be loved by your people. You have to think yourself as equal to the rest, you're not better because you were born in a royal family."_

"_Then what's the point of being a king?"_

"_Being a king, is not about controlling people, and fun! It's responsibility! It's sometimes even torture! You must have the spirit to be able to sacrifice yourself for your people and land anytime necessary."_

_The King was not happy. "I'll try to change, father. But, mother! Can you please, call off that thing you're announcing tomorrow? If you don't, I'll be bounded to Queen Lilia for life!"_

"_Perhaps only after that many years, shall you learn from her."_

_The King looked around for more points to argue upon, yet he knew there was nothing he could say. He looked up at his parents, and said, "Mother, father, I, King Reyn (Ray-en) Lin III, swears on behalf of all my ancestors and all that's beyond, I shall make you proud, and be the greatest, and most respected King ever lived."_

_His parents nodded. "I sure hope to all the blood lines in our family that you keep your words."_

"_I will, I will…"_

—

_King Reyn was as distant towards Queen Lilia as always, but he stopped unfair slaughters. For he thought, if mother and father forbids me by heart, of killing, then if I shall never kill, perhaps they shall see me in better light._

_From then, even the worst of criminals were sentenced to jail for 2 years at most. Queen Lilia was displeased. She knew the King worried not about laws, his people, and things as such, so she secretly prolonged their sentence basing on the severity of their crime._

_Soon, everyone began loving Queen Lilia, yet all criminals prayed to King Reyn as their God._

_King Reyn could not understand why. He began to feel jealousy towards Queen Lilia, and soon, he even began disliking her._

_King Reyn was convinced Queen Lilia may be a witch who casts magical powers to hypnotize mortals. He soon began to grow fearful of her, but no matter what, he found, he could not hate her, even if he did not love her._

_Soon, after months, devastating news was delivered to King Reyn and to Queen Lilia. The mother and father of Queen Lilia had passed on._

_Lilia did not cry; she appeared at ease. When King Reyn saw that, he merely gave her a sideway glance, now perfectly sure that his theory was correct. She really is a witch. A heartless witch._

_At night, she would not cry, and she would not sleep. This behavior scared King Reyn, and he tried sleeping as far away from her as possible. It was one night, when King Reyn awoken in middle of the sleeping hours, he found her sobbing. Her back was to him, which means, she must think he is asleep. She was shaking with tears, the bed sheets around her head was all wet._

_King Reyn was surprised. Perhaps I have been wrong all along? He thought. Perhaps this lady I have been forced to marry, perhaps she is more than what's on the surface? She is not a witch, maybe? He didn't comfort her, instead, he closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep, afraid she might notice him, and be terrified._

_Now he knows, she is simply a woman trying to be strong._

_Night after night, King Reyn could not sleep, he stayed awake, and night after night, when Queen Lilia thought he was asleep, she would weep and cry, speak to her parents' soul whom she believes is still near her, listening to her, comforting her, blessing their dear daughter. Though she was convinced her parents would only come in middle of the night, for at daytime, they had more important people to go to, like her sisters and brother._

* * *

There was knocking at the door. Sakura put the book down. _What a story. _She thought to herself_. The author did use very creative words. Dispose. King Reyn could not dispose of Queen Lilia. Dispose. Very imaginative. But if I had to guess, I'd say, dispose means… King Reyn no longer accepts Queen Lilia as his wife… Where on earth had she got the idea of that? How can husband and wife break an eternal vow? It's just impossible… perhaps that's why this story was not published… Ilonka was right, this story is quite original, I like it._

The person knocked on the door some more. "Come in." Sakura said.

Advisor Hiiragizawa entered. Sakura sighed, and thought to herself, _some king, he just sent Meiling back half an hour ago, and now he wants her again? He is such, a heartless playboy._

"Kinomoto Sakura, you were called by the King."

Sakura had to blink. She heard him right… right? "Who, me?" She asked.

"Yes, you." Eriol replied with a smile.

A death glare from Meiling was shot in her direction.

"Really?"

"Yes, Kinomoto, follow me."

Sakura got off of her bed and followed Eriol. "What?" She asked feeling his eyes on her.

"Ms. Kinomoto, I suggest you change your clothing before seeing the King." He stated uncomfortably.

Of course he said that. If you saw what Sakura was wearing, you'd say the same thing. The girl was wearing nothing more than that same thin nightgown she wore the first day when she met King Li. It was almost transparent, with many holes in them at random places, a little stain on it as well, and all she wore underneath were her undergarments and nothing else. Even her feet were bare, with no shoes, and no socks. Sakura smiled sweetly in his direction. "I'm sorry, I have no other clothing… unless that is, King Li wants me to wear my heavy black cloak. It's the only other clothing I have. I'm sorry but I don't take him that seriously, never thought I'd have to wear some puffy dress just for him."

Eriol looked at the item within Sakura's hands. "And what is that you are holding in your hands?"

"You mean, this?" Sakura asked, holding the book up.

"Yes, why are you bringing that?"

Sakura smiled. "It's a story, my friend gave it to me, and I love the story very much."

"King Syaoran, is not interested in stories."

"Oh, but I am."

"Aren't you here to please him?"

"Why yes, Advisor Hiiragizawa, so I guess I'll have to make him like stories, then."

Eriol appears very uncertain. "All right, if you say so, let's go."

They began walking towards the King's chamber. Sakura was preparing for the worst, and reminded herself of the personal mission. Eriol on the other hand, felt quite nervous around this female beside him. She was dressed funny, had a strange attitude, and carried an odd self-confidence. Who on earth is this girl? _Surely, she can't hope to win King Syaoran's heart like this…_ He thought.

Yet every time she caught him looking her way, she would merely smile with such gentleness that it was hard to not like her, and think her as nothing but an angel.

They walked on for what seemed like forever, until they appeared at a grand door. Eriol tapped it.

"Come in." A demanding voice roared.

Eriol pushed the door open and urged Sakura to go on. "Kinomoto Sakura is here, my King."

King Syaoran spun around with his powerful gaze on the two.

Eriol nudged Sakura lightly and whispered under his breath. "Bow."

Sakura blinked, then quickly bowed. "Your majesty."

"Very well." Said King Syaoran. "You may go, Eriol."

Eriol bowed again and retreated from the room.

Sakura looked up. "You call? My King?"

"I most certainly did."

"What do you want?"

He laughed out loud. "What do I want? What do I want? Hah! I want what every man wants, I want power, I want land, I want fortune, and I want women." He eyes glowed with a devilish desire. "And do you know what I want from you?"

"No, my King."

"I want you to please me."

"I'll do what I can, your majesty." With that, she walked around his room, found a comfy chair, and sat down. "You have a very nice house, my King."

He let out another one of his roar of laughter. "My house? I live in a castle, you pitiful creature! This is my room!"

"Well, then you have a very nice room, but please do not refer to me as a pitiful creature."

The smile faded from the King's face. "I am the King, I can do whatever I wish, to anyone I wish!"

She looked up with her unfathomable look. "I can help you, my King, if you let me."

"Help me? Help me? Who do you think you're talking to?" He shouted, pacing in front of her. "I am the King! I am the greatest of the land, I am always perfect no matter what I do!"

Sakura flipped open her book and began to read. "If that is the case, then there's nothing I can do to help you."

King Syaoran's face became red with anger; he was a like a volcano let loose. He raised his hands and slapped the book right out of Sakura's hands. The string attaching the pages together snapped apart as the pages scattered all over the floor.

Sakura didn't do anything for some while. For so long a while, that even King Syaoran felt afraid. She looked up slowly after what seemed like an eternity into his eyes, with no anger, no hatred what-so-ever. Just an apologetic light. "You really do need help." With that, she bent down to collect each page.

—

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in your REVIEW!**

**—**

**Author's Note: **Hope you like it. Honestly, which story are you more interested in? The Wanted story or the Queen Lilia story? Honestly, I like the Queen Lilia story better… :P I'll be going away to Quebec, but only for about 3-4 days, so don't worry, I'll update both stories again at least once before school starts.

_And I notice this story is kind of… er… mature…_

_5295 words…_


	3. Jayx Ln

**Author's Note: **_I have nothing to say… n.n;_

)**lilqtazn35**( - Wow! You came to Ontario? Wow, that's where I live! :) Lol I know, and I see you noticed the sort of, kind of, slightly similarity between the Lilia and Wanted story… :P

)**wantedddddddsAx**( - Trust me, VERY, complicated.

)**ChibiYuffie1**( - Oh, ur name's Lilia? O.o You shouldn't feel weird, common names are often in stories… :) Well, I don't think anyone's name will be Reyn or Jayx-Lnn… You'll find out who that is in this chap… :P Or next… :S

)**kawaii star tenshi**( - Er, actually the Queen Lilia have nothing in common with the Wanted story yet… the Lilia plot will catch up with the Wanted plot on the next chapter… not catch up, but next chapter will be like Wanted first… it's complicated, you'll see, but the plots aren't all that same…

)**Angel Blossom**( - Yeah, I felt a rush of 'writing energy' when I wrote it… I wrote it all in less than 10 minutes… :P I didn't even know how much time passed (coz I was only suppose to be on 5 minutes more) until I was called by my mom… :P

)**Shadow Nightress**( - Yeah, I'm original… :P I think stories somewhat similar plots are… well, not worth reading.

)**PanPan**( - Lol I just need an editor for the tenses… :P But I think I'm doing all right by myself… I'm glad you like my stories! :)

_**ENORMOUS**_** THANKS TO **_**ALL**_** OTHER **_**REVIEWERS**_**!**

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

**Chapter** **Three**

_Jayx-Ln_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

Sakura picked up the pages, rearranged them and tied them back together. During the whole process, King Syaoran was too shaken by her attitude to yell at her, to hurry her up. There's definitely something unique about this girl. In some kind of ways, she's too… righteous to the point where it could give you shivers.

She sat back on the chair, with King Syaoran standing nearby with his eyes wide with fear. He does not understand why he was afraid of her, and quite frankly, she wasn't concerned with his fear of her. "Listen to this story, King Li, it's very intriguing. I'm sure you'll like it, and maybe learn a thing or two from Queen Lilia—she's the main character."

He opened his mouth, probably to retort something mean and nasty, but she shook her head lightly with a smile and shushed him. "Shh. Just listen, you'll like it, I promise you." She read the book to him from the beginning, to the place where she left off before Eriol called her. From that point on, she was not merely reading for him, but also for her own pleasure.

* * *

_King Reyn treated Queen Lilia much better from that day forth. And for a while, everything was perfect. The ice between them has finally melted, and for once, King Reyn understood why his parents and his people loved his Queen so much. He realized that the only problem to their marriage was he. He was so stubborn, and did not have the open-minded quality of Queen Lilia._

_Ever since he changed, she was warmer to him as well. They've already gone from the formality of calling each other 'Queen Lilia' this and 'King Reyn' that to 'Honey' or 'Dear' or simply something that showed the love they had between them. Surprisingly especially to Reyn, after learning the better of Lilia, those words didn't seem to disgust him the least bit._

_Their life was wonderful. Reyn admired Lilia in every way, but he never told her about how he would spy on her weeping at night._

_And that was the one flaw to this perfect relationship. They shouldn't have secrets between each other._

—

_It was night. And Lilia was weeping again. _

_In the morning, with her love, she thought of nothing but him, and the sorrow of her parents' death was erased from her mind—she is in pure bliss with her Reyn._

_Yet Queen Lilia did not want to cry, she wanted herself to be happy, didn't she deserve so? She does not feel she betrays her parents by not crying for them every night, because they would not want her to be like this. Lilia glanced at Reyn without shifting her body, and she had to choke back a gasp. King Reyn was staring at her!_

_Queen Lilia felt her world crash into halves, a bucket of ice water poured over her entire life. She finally understood the truth of it all. All the 'I love you Lilia.', 'Lilia, my sweetheart, I am blessed to have a wife like you.' And sentences that made her feel so loved were all lies. They were sympathy. He sympathized her. He never loved her. It was pity. All along._

_As the thoughts raced through her head, more tears came out of her eyes; they were incredibly difficult to hold in. She was slowly being frosted from inside out. First her heart froze, then her blood, to her brains, then all over her body. Life wasn't suppose to be like this. It's just not fair._

—

_The next morning Queen Lilia woke up to the usually good morning kiss. Yet she did not respond. Last night's events refused to leave her memory. She's already been frozen solid—there's no way to undo that. "Good morning, King Reyn." She said coldly._

_The formality of 'King Reyn' caused the King to frown. "Hon?"_

"_Now if you'll excuse me." She brushed his hands off and headed to a bathroom in one of the guestrooms._

"_What's wrong with her?" King Reyn muttered to himself._

—

_The events following were nothing but confusion to King Reyn. They were so in love one day, and all of a sudden, she was colder to him than she was when they first married. Cold water poured on ice. She would not even accept a hug from him. Not even when they were in front of his parents._

_Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and Reyn was fed up. Especially when Lilia stopped crying at night. He figured now that she no longer needed emotional support, she no longer needed him either. He was like a medicine to her. Something to use when needed, and thrown away when not._

_They grew even colder towards each other. Reyn's heart was filled with ice and hatred for his Queen._

_What he does not know, is that deep inside, Queen Lilia was still hurting. Hurting from knowing he did not love her all along, and knowing her theories were true. He was completely emotionless towards her now that she has stopped weeping, what other proof did she need?_

_Her heart ached day and night, not for a single second did she have a well-rested sleep. Soon, she grew thin, and her skin paled._

_Her eyes were weary, her body slumped, her overall appearance ill. A maid saw this and was worried, therefore, she suggested to the Queen, after being promised not to be executed, "My Queen Lilia, as your loyal and humble servant, I dare to make a suggestion to you, for your illness saddens me, my Queen, I wish to see you better."_

"_Please, go on, I would like to hear what you have to say."_

"_My Queen, it is possible after all these years you need somewhere to release any grief you cannot let go in this bounded castle, perhaps it is the wisest for you to make a trip, to go and explore all your lands, visit your people, and live a simpler live with no worries; where everything desired will be done, where there will be no rules. Perhaps after then, you shall be in lighter moods with happier smiles."_

_The Queen considered. It was a good plan, very good indeed. Being in the same castle with King Reyn made her throb terribly with betrayal and longing. "Then it is decided, I shall leave now."_

_The servant girl was astounded. "But my Queen! You need to make preparations! There are no carriages ready, your royal clothing hasn't been made yet!"_

_Queen Lilia smiled at the girl. "Don't tell anyone I'm gone, say any lie you need to, I do not want to alert anyone, that includes King Reyn. I want you to fetch me a long, warm and comfortable robe, not too fancy though, and I will take my leave. I will wander the lands on feet, that way, my experiences will appeal more to me when it is remembered. _

_The servant was unsure. But she had no saying in this, after all, she was to obey the Queen. "Yes, your majesty."_

_Minutes later, Queen Lilia was all dressed. If she was seen on the streets, she would be recognized as a middle-high class woman, yet she doubted anyone would recognize her as the Queen._

_She set out for her trip, and hoped to meet special people who will ease her pains._

_Her castle was surrounded by endless plains of grass Lilia walked on, and on. After hours she was filled with fatigue and still, she was walking on the plains._

_Yet the Queen was determined, she wanted to start recovering as soon as possible, and plus, she could not sleep overnight on the ground._

_She continued on._

_A few more hours later, she reached a town. It was a bright lovely town. By the time she reached there, night has already fallen, yet in the town, people were still awake, dancing and laughing. Light shone everywhere; every soul there was glad. They were not very rich, but their spirit was joyous, and she was delighted for them. Queen Lilia let down her heavy hood and walked through the crowd, no one seemed to notice her. She found a middle-aged woman and spoke to her. "Excuse me, kind ma'am may you please tell me the name of this town, and where I can stay for the night?"_

_The woman took one look at her and her face lit up with enchantment. "My Queen!" She cried._

_At that, the music stopped, the chatters vanished. Every pair of eyes were on Lilia and she felt nervous. "I, I think not… I'm not the Queen…"_

_Then a young man stepped up and bow before her. "But you are! How can we possibly forget you? You're the fairest Queen that had ever ruled, we know you the way we know our planet, the way we know our parents, the way we know the sun. You're our galaxy, only with you existing, can we ever be this happy."_

_Queen Lilia was touched by his words. "Please, please, truly, that's saying too much, young sir. I am simply doing what is right."_

_She spent the night blissfully. Though the people loved her, they did not try impressing her so she may reward them with gold or silver. Instead, they wanted only to show her the way to spend a traditional night in this town and simply wished her to have a good time._

_She danced and laughed. It was a while since she had been this happy, and she certainly couldn't remember the last time she danced with five different men at a rapid pace of music beat with her shoes off and hair let down free. At night, she slept at the middle-aged woman's house. The woman had a husband and three gorgeous children. The oldest being 5, the youngest 2. She was thrilled to meet them, and couldn't help but wished she had kids of her own. At the thought of that, she was reminded of King Reyn, and blamed herself for ruining this perfect night._

_The hut she slept in was rather small, if not a bit crammed, but it was cozy. The breathing of the family put her to the best sleep she's had in years._

—

_The next morning, Lilia had to set out for the next town, and was apologetic to leave them. She had no gold with her, so she took off her favourite necklace and bestowed it upon them. The villagers were terrified at receiving something so precious from the Queen and demanded for her to take it back. Yet, she just replied with a small smile. "If you do not take this, I will never be clear of my conscience again. How can I take advantage of such kind people? Please, you must accept this, or I will take as personal offence."_

_After minutes, the villager's leader accepted it with great care and promised to keep it safe and flashy for as long as the sun burns._

_Queen Lilia left the town and continued walking._

_Once again, there was a great distance. Except this time, it was dry grass and withering flowers instead of the perfect flowerbed and luscious grass around her castle._

_She traveled until dawn, and came upon a town. The people greeted her, and this time, less people knew of her, yet she wasn't surprised. After all, the closer they are to their King and Queen's home, the closer they feel towards them._

_Yet still, after, a just married young lady recognized her as their Queen, the villagers showed her their traditional way of spending the night. Of sitting around a circle of fire, and dancing to a rhythmic beat while chanting till midnight. Again, they brought her to a small warming hut and let her stay for the night._

_In the morning, she rewarded them with her earrings, and set out for the next town._

—

_Again, it involved a lot of walking, and when she reached this town, even less people knew of her, and even after someone acknowledged her, there were even a couple of people who said it couldn't be._

_But when everything was confirmed, she spent the day there, and learnt of their tradition – to have one person tell a story of greatness while the others listened with their eyes closed and meditating in the process._

_The story and silence brought her much serene peace. At night, she slept in a hut, and rewarded the people with her crown in the morning._

—

_At the next town, hardly anyone knew of her! When one person finally suggested the idea, there were quite a few that actually said, 'we have a Queen?'_

_It was definite in the end that she had to be the Queen, and she spent the night with them; of praying in a ring of fire and then dancing and singing until the rain fell._

"_What if the rain never came down?" She had asked._

"_Then," a young teenage boy replied, "That means the God didn't accept our prayer, my Queen, or else didn't notice it. We must continue until he does." Seeing Lilia's shocked expression, he added with a smile, "It's rather humid here, it always rains, every night, Majesty."_

_She rested for the night, and rewarded the people her ring in the morning._

—

_Her journey continued on and on. She learnt of each village's traditions always rewarded something to them in the morning. The further she traveled, the less the people recognized of her. But she was glad, more pleased than she had ever been in her whole life. These people, they did not have an ill-soul like Reyn had thought, and neither were they disgusting and poor like mostly royalties expected. In fact, they were interesting people, more loose and having more fun than Queens and Kings._

_Months passed and Queen Lilia continued her traveling still._

_It was when she was at the boundary of her lands that came up upon a town; probably the last one before heading back._

_In this town, no one recognized her. Yet even so, thinking she was some lost traveler, she was treated with the same services, and she truly realized how lucky she was to be blessed with such people._

_During their night tradition, she asked a woman about the same age as her, "Do you know the Queen and King who rules over your land?"_

_The young woman appeared to be confused. "The King and Queen? I do not know what you're talking about, traveler. I beg your pardon, but we live here freely, and we control ourselves. I have not heard of any King or Queen."_

_Lilia nodded, she was not offended. They did not need a ruler, they were doing quite well on their own._

_She spent the night there, and in the morning, she gave them her robe, for she had nothing left on her to give them._

"_We do not need a robe, traveler, we have no use for it. If such fanciness was to linger in our town, the only thing it'd do is attract robbers and thieves." A 50-year-old woman said._

_Lilia smiled at the old woman. "Grandmother, I will feel guilty for not leaving anything for your kind services. Please, accept it, you can give it to your daughter if you like. I believe it'll fit her quite well."_

_With a reassuring pat and promising that misfortune will not fall upon this village, the old woman accepted it._

_It was time for Lilia to travel home._

_As she walked back towards her castle, she mused over each of the towns she stopped at and couldn't help but laugh at some of the memories. This has been a great part of her life that surely she will never forget._

_Yet, as luck would have, as she was traveling back, the sky changed moods. The wind howled, and rain began pelting down. With her long furry robe gone, each drop of rain felt like swords slicing her skin. Her dress soon was soaked and was heavy. Every step took great effort. But Queen Lilia was strong, and she refuses to give up no matter how horrid the situation is. She battled on._

_She traveled for hours straight, yet the rain only grew worse. Her head spun with dizziness, her body stripped of all the energy she had. Finally, she could not move anymore, and fell to the ground, unconscious._

—

"_Oh my!" Queen Lilia cried sitting up from a very small and uncomfortable wooden bed. She looked around and did not recognize the unfamiliar, poor shack. A man perhaps a few years older than her sat on a chair, asleep. Queen Lilia looked at the clothing she had on. It was someone else's clothing; dry, white shirt with loose pants. Yet the young man did not seem like the type. She shook him awake._

_He stirred then fell out of the chair. Lilia suppressed a giggle. "Huh?" He jumped up in shock. "Wha-" He stared at her with pure alarm, yet after what seemed like recognition crossed his face, he relaxed and bowed politely. "Good morning miss? How are you feeling?"_

_Lilia frowned a little, gesturing at her clothing. "What have you done to my dress?"_

"_Oh, miss, I washed it for you, hung it to dry. It's probably dry now, you can change back into them-" Realizing what she was really asking, the young man stopped speaking and looked down. "I did not do anything inappropriate, miss, you must believe me… You had a horrible fever when I found you unconscious in the middle of nowhere, and with wet clothing on, there was no way you could recover."_

_Lilia smiled lightly. "I believe you." She then walked towards the windows and looked outside. She was stunned when everywhere she looked was grass and wild flowers. Certainly, this could not be the 'Weeds and Grass Village'. She hid her astonishment and turned to him. "I'm flabbergasted that you are to be so kind to help a strange out, yet, are you sure your wife does not mind?"_

"_Young miss, I have no mistress."_

_Lilia took a step back unintentionally. "That's not possible, you do not live with parents."_

_In that time, the time of Queen Lilia and King Reyn, a child was to live with his or her parents until they're wedded. Then, they will be given a piece of land by their parents, which they will live together in for the rest of their lives, whether for the best or not; there simply was no other choice. Because of that, there is no excuse why someone would live without a wife or parents. Unless they've done something remarkably disgracing._

_The young man shrugged as if it was nothing but a long lost memory to him. "My parents no longer accepts me. They kicked me out. I found a ground here and chopped off trees I found along the way to build this simple shack."_

"_That's not possible, kind sir. You're so very generous, what is it that you have done to cause such an appalling decision to be set upon you?"_

"_I refused to marry my best friend."_

_Lilia gasped. "You refused a marriage?"_

_The young man frowned. "We were best friends since young, and I knew she loved me not in a husband and wife way. We had talked about this, and even she said this marriage did not please her. Someone had to speak up, and when a female does, it will not be taken seriously, therefore, it was either me, or we were to be wedded. They asked if I was drunk the time I said those words, yet saying it 5 days in a row made them realize I was being very serious. So, I'm out. My parents no longer accept me."_

_Lilia had sympathies for him, but tried to lighten the moment. "My name is Lilia, sir, and I thank you for having me as your guest."_

_He gave a small grin. "Lady Lilia." He grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly. As poor as he was, as informal as he may appear, the young man had manners. "It's a grace to be meeting you. I am Jayx-Ln." (_Jay_-(than)_ks-Lyn_)_

_Lilia withdrew her hand to cover her mouth to let out a small giggle. "That's a strange name."_

"_Please, miss, call me 'Jakes'." He added quickly, with a small blush._

"_Why do you have 'Ln' at the end of your name?"_

"_Because of my twin sister. Her name is Lynetta. My parents wanted more connection between her closest children, thinking by linking our names together, it'll increase the strength of our bond. My full name is Jayx-Ln, hers is Lynetta-Jai."_

_Lilia nodded. "I will call you 'Jakes'."_

"_Miss Lilia, what is your last name?"_

_She was about to say Lin, Lilia Lin, when she changed her mind. "I am Lilia. Just, Lilia."_

_Jayx looked down with sadness. "I suppose now, my lady, you must return to your husband, for he must be worried about you… I will escort you miss, it's been a pleasure meeting you."_

"_I'm not yet wedded." Lilia stated. She was shocked by her own bold declaration._

_Jayx gasped. "That's not possible, what is your age, if you may tell me, my lady?"_

"_I am 20."_

_His eyes widened. "You are not webbed? Surely, you must have men fighting over you since you are 10! How can you still not be wedded?"_

_Lilia smiled a beautiful smile that made Jayx feel even more loving in her. "And how many year since you were born, Mr. Jayx-Ln?"_

"_I'm 23."_

"_Therefore, I am not the oldest."_

"_But I will never be wedded! I am thrown away by parents, garbage among humans, nothing but disgrace to the world. I will live here, and alone for the rest of my life, I have no hope. You're different, Lilia, no man can resist you."_

_Lilia wanted to be sure at first. "Do I look familiar to you?"_

"_No, miss, why?"_

"_Do you know if there is a ruler over this land?"_

"_No, my lady, there is no ruler over this land. That is silly. I have never heard of a "ruler" in my life! What are they?" He laughed out loud. "It's rather silly, it sounds as if they are people who rules over lands… but lands don't belong to anyone, lands belongs to our nature."_

_Lilia nodded and was in bliss. Just for today, she was no longer Queen Lilia, she was Lilia. Just Lilia._

_If Jayx had one flaw, it was his curiosity. He was curious to the point when it's almost nosy. To make it worse, he doesn't know when to quit. His curiosity is not only nosy, it is also sincere and innocent. He does not know when things are going too far, and which things are better left unsaid. He always needs to get to the bottom of everything._

"_Lilia, my lady, surely, you have a place to live?"_

"_Yes, Jayx, yes, I do."_

"_Are your parents not worried?"_

"_I do not live with parents, sir."_

"_Yet you're not married?"_

"_No, Jayx." Lilia tried convincing herself what she said was not quite a lie. After all, she does not consider herself wedded to Reyn. She does not love him… it's a false marriage._

"_Who is it you live with, then?"_

"_People…" Lilia sighed._

"_Who? Where? Surely you must get back! They must be worried!"_

"_Are you asking me to leave, Jayx?"_

"_No! Absolutely not, my lady. I am simply worried for your family."_

"_I have no family."_

"_My lady, you aren't really answering my questions… where is it you live, exactly?"_

_Lilia didn't know what to say. Certainly, she couldn't tell him the truth… which would be: "Why kind sir Jayx, I live in a castle, my bathroom is larger than your whole cabin, my hair clips worth more than your head, my bed worth more than your town combined, I have never worn an outfit more than once, and no shoes is ever to be touched twice. I am the ruler of your land, a word called 'Queen'. I am Queen Lilia, and my husband is King Reyn Lin III. Yes, I am wedded; I told you I wasn't because I do not love him. Now, Jayx, do you mind me staying for a bit longer?" Instead, she replied, "Please, Jayx, sir, please stop asking me questions."_

"_I am only concerned for you, my lady…" He mumbled._

"_I know, Jayx, I know, and I thank you for that." Then she reached forward and hugged him gently. He was shocked by this. "Would care to be kind to me for a few more days? I would like to live with you."_

_Before Jayx could respond, a knock came at the door._

* * *

"Stop, stop, STOP!" King Li shouted. "Nonsense! Rubbish! Dishonor!"

Sakura looked up from the book with a frown. It was getting good. Jayx-Ln sounded like a great character, and Lilia was living the normal, peaceful life she has always dreamed of. "Why?"

"This is wrong! First she lies to him about not being married, which is more than disgrace to the King of the country, then she hugs him, which would dirty King Reyn next time she hugs him, and now she's asking to live with him? GARBAGE! TRASH! Unacceptable! She can't live with a man alone in a hut! Does she have no self-respect for herself?"

Sakura didn't like his response. No wonder this story was never published. The author would have people with axes by her door the next day. "You can't blame her, it's explained how pained she was. And now that she's finally happy, she must still be bounded by such rules?"

"A woman, can not, absolutely can NOT, sleep in the same house as another man whom they're not married to!"

"You have to be more open-minded to read this story!"

"Open minded? IDIOCY! Unacceptable junk! This author must be out of his or her mind!" King Li paced some more, then came to an abrupt stop in front of Sakura. "Flip to the last page, tell me who the author is and I will send her in immediately."

"You cannot kill her!" Sakura cried, devastated.

"I will not kill her, for this story is not yet published. I will only give her a lesson and request her not to have such trash written anymore."

Sakura sighed in defeat, as she found the last page. To her surprise, the last page ended in mid-sentence. There was no period, there was no author's name. She wondered at this and read out the last part.

* * *

"_No! Lilia, please, you can't go, you just can't!"_

_Queen Lilia turned back as a tear traced down her face. "It was a mistake for me to come back, the argument was foolish, and you are the last person I should've came to. I must get going now, we had an agreement. Stay with Mirandin. She loves you."_

"_I love you."_

_Queen Lilia shook her head violent as she continued her way down. "I have to be getting home soon, if my dear finds me here, it would be the worst punishment for me."_

_King Reyn grabbed her hand. "You are home, Lilia, you are my wife." Seeing her unwavering eyes, though she was deeply pained inside, he knew he would have to break the news to her. "Lilia, my Queen, I have done something beyond resentment to you, something so filthy if you choose not to forgive me this crime will stain me no matter how many times I reincarnate."_

"_What is it?" Her voice was alert._

"_Queen Lilia, that night when you were so hurt, you were drunk with sorrow, you needed me, I know. But I needed you too, Lilia, in many ways, and I have not realized how much I truly missed you till the day you returned."_

"_What have you done?" She demanded. "No, wait, don't tell me… it's that night isn't it? The time I came through this door dripping_

* * *

That was it.

Sakura skimmed through each page and they were in correct order. A stroke of realization suddenly hit her. When King Li knocked those pages out of her hands, and when she collected them all back together, she missed one out.

There's no way of ever finding out the end of this story.

—

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in you REVIEW!**

—

**Author's Note: **_Hi people, yes, this story was mostly about Lilia, I need to catch this one up to the Wanted one…_

_Oh and by the way, join my C2 Community thingy… PLEASE! :D_

_5771 Words…_


	4. Ilonka

***Author's Note: **_I am offended. SOOOOO many people asked if I REALLY wrote the Queen Lilia Story. OF COURSE I DID! WHAT DO YOU THINK? Is there something wrong with it? :'( I'm an author of originality, I DON'T COPY! It's all my original ideas!_

)**lilqtazn35**( - Actually my school's fine! I made like a lot of friend in my grade since I didn't anyone from my own school, and I made a grade 12 and a grade 10 friend. They don't mind at all… homework is a lot, but I take advantage of lunch time to finish them… :) I'm flattered you like my story so much! But no, I haven't been to a wedding in August… ^^;; But it IS my birthday then… :P

)**lil-star69er**( - It'll be SxS in the end… plus a bunch of other couples, and the SxS will have… a twist to it.

)**blak shinigami**( - Of course I'll continue! No matter how much I hate a story, I'll always continue it (for personal safety reasons). ^^

)**Lilyra-chan**( - Well I'm sort of trying to create an… impossible atmosphere you know what I mean? If this takes place in the present, then there'll be no big deal with a divorce, and there will be no contest like this, and the horror of a woman being touched by a man wouldn't be such a big idea… I assure, this story will be VERY original. And take your time, I wouldn't want to be the cause if your grades start falling because of pressure on trying to review my stories… :P

_**ENORMOUS**_** THANKS TO **_**ALL**_** OTHER **_**REVIEWERS**_**!**

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

**Chapter** **Four**

_Ilonka_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

"Good luck."

She nodded and smiled, adding another hair clip onto her bright red hair. "I'm so glad I'm not married yet. I suppose there is a reason why I felt compelled to refuse all the proposals I've received."

Her father hugged her tightly. "I have no hope of you returning, really, it is a brave thing for you to do, but I want you to know, I really love you, and if you are gone, I will go with you."

"Thank you, daddy." She kissed her dad's cheek one last time and set out for her journey.

—

"What is this?"

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault, you're the one who knocked the pages out of my hands!"

"You dare accuse me?" King Li bellowed.

"I'm only telling the truth!" Sakura defended.

King Li paced; frustrated. This lady here is impossible to speak to! "Eriol! Get her out! Get her out!"

A few moments later, when Eriol still didn't arrive, and King Li thrashed his table lamp aside in frustration. Sakura flinched. "It's ok… I'll leave myself."

King Li walked to the door and yanked it open, "OUT!"

Sakura left hurriedly with her stack of paper piling in her arms.

—

Eriol knocked on the door nervously. This was technically wrong; after all, he was supposed to do all of King Syaoran's biddings. But King Syaoran has never sent one of his 'to-be-wives' out quickly. It was worth the risk, especially to see Tomoyo's lovely smile again.

"Um who are you – ERIOL!" Tomoyo cried happily, but quickly returned to her lady-like self and bowed politely. "Grace to meet you again, Lord Hiiragizawa."

"And you, my lady." He took her hand in his and kissed it in respect.

"What brings you here, my lord?"

"Please, call me Eriol, it is more comfortable for me that way. Do you mind me calling you Tomoyo?"

"My lord, you may call me whatever you feel most contented with."

"Lady Daidouji, I respect your opinion."

Tomoyo smiled happily. He is truly a gentleman. "I am delighted we may call each other by such close names." She paused and just stared at him. "What brings you here? Orders from King Syaoran?" While most ladies would be wild about such news, Tomoyo almost wished King Syaoran didn't exist, and it was 'King Eriol' she's trying to please. He was more gentle than that untamed King; he was a true gentleman, who had a sweet heart, and a gracious attitude.

Eriol cleared his throat. There was a ball coming up in two weeks, all royalties were invited, and they must all have a date. Eriol had been asked by one of King Syaoran's cousins, by some of his royal friends, but he turned them all down, for he was waiting for the exquisite lady he had met the day he escorted her to her room. She roamed his mind, and he felt attracted to her like a vulnerable magnet. "My lady—"

"Please, I am not a lady, I am a simple peasant from a poor family, I am not deserved of the title, lady, Lord Eriol."

"But you do. You are much more delicate than all the royalties put together in this palace, your simple presence lights up my day."

"Lord Eriol, is there a special event you would like to invite me to?" Tomoyo questioned teasingly, yet could not hold back the bright smile lighting up her face.

Eriol cleared his throat again, and grabbed her hand, playing with each of her fingers separately. "My lady, there is a royal ball coming, all those rich and famous are invited, and they may invite any companion they desire, if I may be so bold, I would like to…" He looked up into her eyes.

Tomoyo knew what she was going to be asked, and her heart beats with excitement. She wanted to shout 'yes' to him and over and over again, then hug him, with all her strength, but it is unladylike to do so, so she waited, trying to calm her nerves.

"I would like to asked you to please present yourself at the—" He was cut off when someone crashed into him.

—

Sakura ran wildly from the room. "Yes! Free at last!" She cried happily. Now that she was free, she can finally begin her mission. "About time too!" Sakura ran through many corridors and long, carpeted hallways, but it all seemed the same, and no matter where she ran, there was no one around.

Soon, she was tired, and though drained of all strength, but she couldn't rest, because even if she does not find others, she needed to at least find her own room for if she was caught walking around freely without a companion, severe punishment will fall. Sakura ran as fast as her legs would carry her, near a corner, she turned abruptly and turned her neck to make sure there was no one following her. To her surprise, during that short moment, she crashed into something. "Ah!" She squealed. The man stumbled, but he had better balance and even had time to catch her. "Advisor Hiiragizawa!" She squeaked.

"Lady Kinomoto!" He cried in horror. "What on _earth_ are you doing here?"

Knowing she was caught, Sakura fought for an excuse. Spotting an innocent looking young lady with quite the pleasant face standing near, as if waiting for Lord Hiiragizawa, she figured she can start her mission with this girl, and this girl might even be able to get her out of an unexplainable situation. "She's my friend! King Syaoran gave me permission to leave, and, and to speak to my friend!"

"You know Tomoyo?" Eriol questioned.

"You know me?" Tomoyo repeated.

"Of course!" Sakura laughed nervously. "We met few days earlier, remember?" Before Tomoyo could protest, Sakura quickly added, "Oh, I was just going to show you this, this, magnificent story that is splendid beyond imagination!" She shoved the story into Tomoyo's hands and laughed nervously.

Tomoyo was about to say: 'I don't know you! Get off me! If you're in trouble, then you're going to deal with it; you're not going to be using me! And I don't be friends with crazy people!' But when such graceful words were said about the story, Tomoyo was curious. When she saw the title and handwriting of the book, her eyes widened, and decided to give this girl a chance. "Why yes, um, um, friend. Let's read it together." Though she was very disappointed to not be able to answer Lord Eriol's question (for she would've loved to go with him) she decided there will be more chances in the future, if he truly cared for her.

"Tomoyo, but my question—"

Sakura pushed him lightly. "Now, now, Lord Hiiragizawa girls speak personal female problems that should not be overheard by a man."

Eriol blushed heavily, but nodded, though he still has not gotten Lady Tomoyo's reply. "Yes, yes… I will wait outside to escort you, Lady Kinomoto back to your room when you're done."

As the door closed behind them, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much!" She gushed. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be doomed!"

Tomoyo only looked at her calmly, then diverted her attention back to the book. "What is your name, wild human?"

Sakura laughed uneasily. Well, this is just perfect. So much for her trying to 'help' everyone, when the only thing she's done is to give herself a reputation of being 'insane' and causing trouble and crashing into the King's Advisor. "I'm very sorry, I'm actually very ladylike, it's just that… the situation was desperate; I'm usually not that wild. My name is Kinomoto Sakura, and I thank you." She lifted her dress and bowed politely to her savior.

Tomoyo touched the cover of the book. "Your welcome." She sat down on her bed. "I'm Daidouji Tomoyo."

"It's an elegance to meet you."

Tomoyo seemed to have not heard her. "Where did you get this? If I am correct, this is the only copy in the world, for the story could not be published."

Sakura gasped. "You know this story? Wow! You must know Ilonka, then!"

Tomoyo looked up. "Why, yes, she is a publisher, no?"

"You _do_ know her! Have you read this story, then? It is quite touching, and the words are very original."

"Why of course, I… I read… read… to the very end."

"Wow… Did Ilonka lend it to you?"

"Um… yes."

Sakura smiled brightly, "that's great! Ever since I started reading this story, I wanted the whole world to know it!"

Tomoyo laughed lightly—very feminine. "It's not that great..."

"Are you kidding? It's the greatest thing ever! The only shame is… it has no ending…"

"_WHAT_?"

Sakura blinked at her outburst. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean there is no ending?"

"The last page is… lost, I think."

Tomoyo jumped to her feet and hugged the book to her chest. "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

Sakura took a step back, then patted Tomoyo gently and sat her down. "It's not that big a deal… why are you so worried?"

Tomoyo touched her head as if she had a headache. "Nothing… it's nothing…"

"Well, you mentioned you read the whole book…"

"Yes…"

"Can you tell me the ending?"

Tomoyo brushed her silky light black hair back and touched the cover of the book tenderly. "Where have you read till?"

"Where Queen Lilia met Jayx-Ln, then just as she asked to stay with him for one more day, someone knocks on the door."

"Do you know who knocked?"

"No… I was about to, too, but King Li cut me off… he said the story is unacceptably dishonoring, Queen Lilia—"

"YOU SHOWED IT TO KING SYAORAN?" Tomoyo gasped in terror. "_WHY_?"

"I… I just thought it was so good that maybe the story might move him…" Sakura grew serious. "That's actually why I'm here—"

But Tomoyo was in no mood to listen to her. "Still! You cannot show this book to the King! He is the one whom made all the rules, and this book practically broke all the rules there was ever made!"

Sakura looked down, frowning. "I'm sorry."

She sighed heavily. "I suppose it's all right…"

Sakura took a deep breath. "Tomoyo, you have to leave."

Tomoyo looked at her? "What?"

"Stop treating the King like some God! Don't you get it? This competition will never have an end! It's all a lie! He's only starting this so he can have fifty different wives at the same time! There will never, remember this, never, be a winner! Tomoyo, look at you; you're being ruined here! You're like a royality, with a gentle but determined spirit, an energy of always believing in yourself and knowing you're right. I would hate to see such greatness spoiled and destroyed; you have to leave!"

Tomoyo looked at her skeptically. "So what? I'm suppose to cut my hair down like Rapunzel, make it into a rope, tie it on the window and climb down?"

"Tomoyo! I'm being serious!"

"Ok, I can't take it, stop calling me Tomoyo. I hardly know you. You talk as if we've known each other forever but we haven't! Daidouji, if you please."

The sentence hurts Sakura oddly strong. She had thought Tomoyo as a friend. Is there truly no one in this castle worth talking to? Is there no kind soul around in this gloomy place? Could this mission really be even worse than she had expected? Is that even possible?

A pat came on her shoulder. It was Tomoyo, sighing regretfully. "I sound a bit harsh didn't I? I'm sorry. To tell you the truth, my roommate, Mizuki Kaho and I have already somewhat suspected this, and really, we don't care that much for this competition anymore…"

"So why don't you leave?"

Tomoyo sighed again. "I can't. Here, I have a place to live, if I leave, I'll be broke."

"What about your job?"

"My job turned out to be a failure." Tomoyo hugged the book tightly to her. "Don't worry about me, Kinomoto, I won't let King Syaoran go too far with me, I still have my pride and I won't be touched by some man who could just be using me." She smiled. "I'm glad you're so brave to be doing this for all the ladies. It's very heroic."

"Thank you… Tomoy—Daidouji. Can you tell me the ending to the story now? Does Queen Lilia end up with King Reyn or Jayx?"

"Neither."

"WHAT?"

"She can't stay with King Reyn anymore, and you'll see why, and technically you can say she'll be with Jayx, but she doesn't actually 'go' to him."

"Um… elaborate?"

Tomoyo laughed. "Nope. It'll ruin the story."

"But then I'll never find out what happened with the last page lost!"

"Then I shall tell you the ending once you reach there."

"Tom—Daidouji!"

Tomoyo returned the book to Sakura and led her towards the door. "You better go now, Kinomoto, it was courteous meeting you, and I appreciate what you're doing. Maybe we can still see each other sometimes, you never know." She winked, then whispered. "Lord Eriol is more loose than King Syaoran."

Sakura giggled. "Gotcha. But why do you keep calling him Lord Eriol? Isn't he more commonly addressed as Advisor Hiiragizawa?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Lord sounds better than Advisor." She opened the door, and Eriol was there waiting. "Pleasant meeting you, my new friend, and good day."

"Good day to you too, Ms. Daidouji."

Tomoyo waved to Sakura, then to Eriol, and shut the door.

—

Tomoyo sighed and lied across her bed. Seconds later, Kaho came through the other room and rested beside her. "I heard your conversation with that girl."

Tomoyo glanced at her. "It's not polite to Eavesdrop, Kaho."

"I knew you wouldn't mind…"

"I suppose so… Why didn't you introduce yourself?"

"Because… that girl seemed to have taken a liking to you, with the appearance of me, she might not feel as comfortable." Kaho frowned deeply. "I… I heard what she said about… you know, King Syaoran's plan…"

"Yes, yes… It proves we were right all along… it's a very brave thing she's doing… should we help her in this noble quest?"

"No." Kaho replied without hesitation. "On her own, she is only one, and the chances of her getting caught is slim. But when three out of 50 are going around affecting minds, it's very likely we'll all be caught. The best thing we can do for her now, is keep what she told us, a secret." Kaho bent down and hugged Tomoyo. "Oh Tomoyo, I understand you do not want to leave, and I don't want to leave you either… but… if this competition really has no ending, I wish to depart."

"Kaho! What am I suppose to do then? You can't go!"

Kaho sighed sadly. "I'm already 18, it's about time I married. You're staying here because your previous career failed, and you're only 16—you're young, but if I wait any longer, I may never be wedded."

"You'll still visit?"

"Tomoyo, I can't! This castle has the best security guards, there's no way I'll get pass! But, I will write to you… or I'll try to…"

Tomoyo wiped her eyes. It just seemed so horrible. Suspecting something evil is one thing, knowing something is evil is another. This castle suddenly felt like an oversized jail cell, each of its prisoners are being tortured daily, except they don't realize they're being tortured. And now, all of a sudden, the only light in this castle is going to escape. "When will you leave?" She whispered.

Kaho sighed. "I don't know…"

—

Eriol casted Sakura an edgy and frightened glance.

Sakura smiled nervously. "Um, yes? Shall we go now?"

"Um… Kinomoto… you're very… er… unique…"

"Um… thanks?"

Eriol cleared his throat a couple of times. "Ok, let's get straight to the point. I heard what you said about King Syaoran."

"WHAT?"

"SH!"

"Sorry. What? Were you eavesdropping?"

Eriol backed away as if offended. "No, of course not! Why would I, Eriol, the King's closest Advisor do something as low as eavesdropping?" He cleared his throat again. "You, were simply speaking too loud. You were practically screaming that sentence out to dear Lady Tomoyo. I wouldn't be surprised if King Syaoran heard you."

Sakura gulped. This is the second time getting caught by the same person in one day. "Um… let's walk and talk, shall we?"

Eriol guided her towards her room. "Anything you would like to confess?"

"Um… would you… tell on me?" Sakura squeaked.

"Actually…"

Sakura held her breath.

"No. I just want to tell you…" Eriol dropped his voice down two notches. "What you were telling Lady Tomoyo, was true."

Sakura stared at him. "Why are you telling me this? If King Li hears you now, you'll be dead by dawn."

Eriol blushed. "Well… it's er, because… well… um… you're a friend of Tomoyo's… and since um, Tomoyo's a friend of mine… I suppose it's only natural that er, I'm eh, nice to her, um, friends… yeah…"

"Why are you blushing at the mentioning of Lady Tomoyo?"

"Um… OH! Here's your room!" Eriol ushered her in. "Have a good day, miss!"

"Advisor Hiiragizawa! Hey! Get back!"

But Eriol was already gone.

"You're not suppose to be commanding the King's Advisor." A voice said.

Sakura turned around to face Meilng. Her hair was let down, and she was wearing a red and black silky nightgown. "Oh hi!"

"I said, you're not suppose to give orders to the King's Advisor. It's not polite, especially to say 'hey, get back here'." Then she sighed heavily and stared outside the window.

"Um… Mei—Raye… are you all right?"

"No…" She sighed again.

"Um… if you don't mind me asking, what's wrong?"

For once, Meiling just looked at her sadly, then pointed outside the window. Sakura stared.

Three girls were sent home. Wow, it's back to day one again? "Um… aren't you suppose to be happy that they're sent home?"

"No…" Meiling replied gloomily. "Now King Syaoran will get new girls, and he's always more interested in the fresh supply than me. It happens every day one."

And sure enough, five minutes later, three different young girls scurried up the stone stairs to wait for King Syaoran's arrival.

They each took off their long coat and presented themselves to King Syaoran as Meiling kept sighing over and over again.

When the third girl approached the King, and removed her coat. Sakura couldn't help but to gasp out loud. "Oh no! Not her too!" Sakura covered her mouth. "No, no, no! Why is she here?" She cried to herself.

"Who?" Meiling asked with curiosity.

"Her!" Sakura pointed her the girl with hair as red as Meiling's eyes.

"Oh no! Look at that lovely hair… King Syaoran'll surely fall in love with her!"

Sakura stared at her strangely. "Girl, are you out of your mind? I'm not worried about that! It's who she is! I know her! It's Ilonka! She's an extremely opened minded and talented producer, her talents will be wasted here!"

"Oh look at her, she's even got such lovely black eyes—they're like the midnight sky!" Meiling groaned. "Hey wait, that's not fair! That girl's like an invert of me! Exchanging my eye colour with my hair colour! That's so unfa-a-a-a-air!" She whined.

Sakura rolled her eyes and couldn't help but wonder how can a girl like this possibly be even the slightest bitchy. She seemed too lovesick to be so.

"Oh, poor Ilonka, I'm going to save her before she gets herself in trouble!"

With that, Sakura snuck out of the room, with Meiling starring sadly outside the window.

—

King Syaoran stared at the girl. Wow. A completely Meiling colour contrast. This should be interesting. "Your name, please."

"Ilonka."

"Meaning your first _and_ last name."

"You don't need to know my last name."

King Syaoran frowned slightly—she's almost too beautiful to get mad at. "It's simply out of interest. You should be flattered I even care."

"Well I'm not."

He felt a vein twitch. What exactly is up with the world these days? Where are all these major bitches coming from? "Oh you sharp-tongued witch! I'm the King, for God sakes!"

Ilonka glared at him with so much hatred, he was taken aback. "So what if you are? You think you can do whatever you want, huh? _Huh_? Is that it? YOU THINK YOU'RE _ALMIGHTY _AND YOU CAN JUST GO AROUND _KILLING_ RANDOM PEOPLE? _IS_ THAT WHAT—"

"GUARDS! PULL HER AWAY!"

Two guards came and pulled away the kicking and screaming Ilonka to the room she'll be staying.

King Syaoran shuddered and wondered why he didn't immediately have her dead. "Perhaps it's because she's just too darn cute…" He muttered to himself, then shivered again. For some reason, he had a feeling that if there had been a knife lying around, she would've picked it up and shoved it right into him. "But beautiful ladies don't know how to handle swords… or at least they shouldn't…"

—

Ilonka settled down on her bed and breathed a couple of times. Her roommate was so terrified of her that she scooted to the farthest corner and flinched whenever Ilonka moved. "Calm down…" She said to herself. "Wait for the right opportunity… get killed now and never get revenge… control your temper… remember to stay cool… his time will come… I just have to keep still… for now…"

She opened her trunk and secretly peeked at all the items folded within the clothing and makeup. Poison. Daggers. Arrows. Lighters. Dynamites. Swords. Razors. She thought of all the possibilities and began to breath with rage again. "I _CANNOT_ WAIT! I _HAVE_ TO GET IT DONE, NOW! I _HATE_ HIM!" Her roommate whimpered in fear.

Someone knocked on the doors and she quickly hid everything away. "Come in…" She said grumpily.

"Ilonka!" Sakura cried busting into the room. "You have to leave here! This stupid competition is all fake! You're going to be touched by him, then no man will ever want you, and then you'll be kicked out of the competition! People like King Syaoran don't want a wife! He—"

"Sakura—"

"_NO_! Listen to me! He wants all the women to please him at once! Don't you get it? If he really wanted a wife he would've chosen one three years ago! But he didn't, and still didn't, and _still_ made no move to do so, doesn't this tell you something? You're so smart and talented; I hate to see you waste away here! I don't even know why you came in the first place! You're suppose to be smart!" Sakura panted angrily at her friend's stupid decision.

"Done?"

"What do you mean 'done'? Listen to me Ilonka—"

"JEEZ! QUIT IT WILL YA?"

"Why aren't you listening to me—"

"Please stop trying to make me feel welcomed." Ilonka replied sarcastically.

Yet, surprisingly, Ilonka's roommate suddenly appeared. "Is, everything you said, true?" She asked Sakura.

Seeing a ray of hope, she quickly gripped it, as she gripped the girl's shoulder. She was no older than 14 and Sakura almost wept for her. To be destroyed and damaged at such a young age. What a naïve girl. "Listen to me, sister, or whatever your name is. You're still young, and I know being the Queen is what everyone dreams of, but think about it, what exactly are the chances? One in a million? And what kind of a risk are you taking? Once you spend 'time' with King Li, you'll never be wanted again. And besides, he doesn't even want a wife! But he can't say that, and he still wants women, so this is the perfect excuse!"

The girl blinked innocently. "I suppose you're right…" The all of a sudden, she began packing her cloth.

"Um… you're a little _too_ easy to convince…"

The girl smiled brightly. "Now I know why my parents were so against my decision. Don't you worry, when I go back, I'll tell _all-l-l-l-l_ the women about it so none of them will ever join! Saves you some work." She winked.

"Um… Thanks…" Sakura replied, twitching slightly. The girl's too innocently and naïve for her own good. "Now, Ilonka—"

"I'm not here for a lecture. Sakura, I'm glad to see you here, but I'm a grown woman, I should get to make my own decisions."

"Ilonka, you're being wasted here!"

The 13-year-old girl agreed. "Listen to her, she makes sense!"

"Shut it, pipsqueak." Ilonka flipped her long red hair. "Don't worry about me, Sakura. I'm not here for King Syaoran, I'm here for a mission."

"A mission?" Sakura questioned, getting excited. After all, it's always good to know you're not alone. "That sounds thrilling! What's it about? What are you trying to do?"

Just as Ilonka was about to reply, another knock came on the door. "Come in!"

The door opens and in came Tomoyo, elegantly as usually. She faces Ilonka with tears in her eyes. "Oh, finally, a friend within enemy walls!" Then she hugged Ilonka tightly.

"Oh wow, Daidouji, I never knew you were so close with Ilonka…"

Tomoyo wiped her tears. "Of course I am… And I'm so happy to see her… But I must thank you. You sneaking to my room gave me the courage to sneak to Ilonka's room to see her."

Ilonka looked at the two. "You know each other?"

Sakura nodded happily. "Sure do!" And she took out a stake of paper with the title 'Love' imprinted on the top. "I showed her this story, and she's the only one that actually read the whole book! Besides, you, of course Ilonka, and it's just so-o-o-o exciting since she's so open-minded as well about everything! You must've lent this book to her, right?"

Ilonka appears stunned. She looked at the book then at Tomoyo. "Um… Tomoyo… didn't you tell her that you are the—"

Tomoyo shook her head and shushed Ilonka.

Sakura felt left out. "What _about_ you? Daidouji?" When Tomoyo made no move to answer, she turned to Ilonka. "What about her?"

Ilonka looked uneasily at Tomoyo. "It's her decision whether she wants to tell you or not."

Trying to lighten the conversation, Tomoyo pointed at the book. "Why do you even have that with you?"

"Are you kidding?" Sakura replied defensively. "I love this book! No way am I leaving it alone for one second! What if a gust of wind blows and crinkles one of the pages? What if my roommate, her _majesty_ Meiling accidentally trips over it and tear one of the pages out? No way! I'm taking no chances."

Tomoyo smiled gently, also happily. "I'm so glad you like it so much… I'm so glad you treat it so well… I'm so glad it's in such good hands…"

Sakura didn't know what was the significant meaning of this book to Tomoyo, and why every times something good happens to it, Tomoyo gets happy.

Yet on the other hand, Ilonka looks at Tomoyo and she understands.

At least she still _can_ be happy, even if it's rare.

—

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in you REVIEW! PS – when you type in your email address, and you're about to type that little 'at' sign, ****don't****, because it ****doesn't show up alone with the rest of it****, so replace it with some other symbol please!**

—

**Author's Note: **_Keke, I kind of realize that Sakura is being dis-included and is kind of the outsider right now… but I'm just trying to create the atmosphere of showing how difficult things are for her… is it working? I hope so!_

_And I know some of you might not be too happy with that, but you got to remember, not everybody has the perfectly fairy tale life. Actually no one does, so I think this is more realistic._

_Total of 4390 words… Well, longer than Reality's Difference._

_PS – HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO THOSE OF YOU WHO CELEBRATES IT!_


	5. Lilia's Order

**Author's Note: **_I posted a new story, it's called 'Last Minute of Life'. I hope you'll read it because that story it something very precious to me because of how much it touched me even as I was writing it. It is very dark, but I believe you will enjoy it._

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

**Chapter** **Five**

_Lilia's Order_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

For the past three week—or was it four?—Sakura found herself alone. Ever since Ilonka came, she hasn't spoken to Sakura once, and Tomoyo seemed to have mysteriously disappeared alone with her red haired friend. "It's not fair." Sakura mumbled to herself, coming up to a beautiful steel door. "I was suppose to be both their friends… they weren't suppose to ditch me like this…" Sakura tapped on the door three times, not expecting anyone to answer.

To her surprise, someone did. "Hi."

"Oh Hi Daidouj—" Sakura blinked at the lady with orangey red hair who had the warmest smile she had ever seen. "Hi." She said in surprise.

The lady smiled. "You must be looking for Tomoyo."

"Yes…"

She smiled some more. "So it was you who knocks the door every single day."

Sakura gasped. "You know! So why didn't you answer the door?" She asked grudgingly.

"Because…" She replied. "I knew whom you were looking for was not at home." Seeing Sakura's shocked expression, she just giggled and lent out her hand. "My name is Mizuki Kaho."

"Hello, Mizuki." Sakura replied, shaking her hand. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura, but call me Sakura"

"You may call me Kaho, though."

"Well, you're certainly much more friendly than Daidouji…" Sakura muttered.

Kaho smiled at that. "I think I've seen you somewhere before… you look awfully familiar…" She said with a small frown.

"Yeah?"

"Yes… I believe so… are you in any way related to… a certain Kinomoto Touya?"

Sakura brightened. "Why yes, I am his wife, as well as cousin."

"Yes, yes, now it makes sense now!"

"You know Touya?"

Kaho gave a tiny smile. "Yes, I know him…"

"But he has never mentioned you to me…"

"Why, I'm not surprised actually, Sakura, because I said I knew him, but did not say he knows me; I've always watched over him from the distance."

Sakura blinked, and wondered why a lady such as her would not make herself known to Touya. True, her husband has been known to be rather unfriendly towards strangers, but she was sure when he saw her, he'd befriend her like the way he would befriend an own family member.

—

Tomoyo walked through the long hallway in front of Ilonka's room with Ilonka next to her. "You say, you were not here for the King?"

Ilonka sighed. "I thought we were over this, dear Tomoyo."

"I… I'm just curious… I wish you'd tell me though, I do keep secrets very well."

"Yes, I believe you…" Ilonka stopped walking abruptly. "Tomoyo, do you remember, three years ago, when my grandmother died?"

"Yes…"

"Do you remember how I told you that she told me before her death that my mother did not accidentally drown in the lake when a particularly terrible wind blew by but instead was murdered, or assassinated, which ever you prefer?"

"Yes…" Tomoyo frowned, wondering where was this conversation going.

Ilonka closed her eyes and breathed out. "Would you believe me, dear Tomoyo, if I told you I found out whom the enemy is?"

Tomoyo's eyes grew large and round. "You did?"

Ilonka opened her eyes and stared straight at Tomoyo. "Yes, I did."

"Who?"

"Would you believe if I told you, that the murderer is much more powerful than my family?"

"Well yeah… I mean, not to be offensive, but, we are only of the peasants of one of the tiny villages of the land ruled over by King Syaoran, we are almost at the lowest bottom level. There are many out there whom out-rule us."

"Yes, many…" Ilonka shook her head and the burning madness in her eyes disappeared. "Change topic. Tomoyo, what do you think of the King?"

"I do not know… he's… he's dangerous, and he's rather cold… but… I believe… there is a good side to everyone, so he cannot be completely rude and horrible. There must be something good about him…"

"But you just don't know what the 'good' is, so far."

"Yes…" Tomoyo admitted, looking down. "But," she added. "I am, quite fond of his Advisor, a certain Hiiragizawa Eriol."

Ilonka laughed politely. "If you're so interested in him, I'm sure he's something worthy…"

"Oh yes." Tomoyo replied, smiling at the ceiling, wishing terribly it showed the bright blue sky instead of the pale silver metal and stones. "Yes, he most definitely is."

—

Sakura had been rather pleased to meet this Kaho, and wondered why Daidouji has never mentioned her. As she pondered as this while walking back to her room, a desperate young man ran past her panicking.

She turned back in wonder, and apparently the young man noticed her the same time she noticed him, and he turned back to look at her just as she too turned around.

"My lady!" He cried, rushing towards her while kneeling so it appeared he slid in front of her on his knee. "You must be sent from the heavens above!" He cried, grabbing her hand.

Sakura tried to squirm her hand away, but the young man made no move to let go of her. "Um, excuse me, who you are, if I may ask?"

"I am Ryle. Lord Rileas Ryle II, a distant friend of King Li Syaoran."

"Um, hello, I am Kinomoto Sakura, one of the ladies in the competi—"

"Oh my lady, I am so glad to have found you!" He cried with joy.

Sakura shrank back a bit from his overjoyed words. "Perhaps, we could speak better once we're at the same level."

He nodded vigorously and immediately stood up.

"Is there a problem?" She asked kindly.

"Why yes, my lady." He replied. "You see, you must have heard of the royal ball that's being thrown by King Li Syaoran that's coming up in two weeks."

"I'm… not quite sure…"

He was shocked that she was not aware of his fact, and she wondered just exactly how big is every event related to King Li.

"Well, this ball King Li Syaoran's throwing, it's suppose to be the biggest, most grand ball ever thrown within the past ten years, it's to be a reunion of _all_ his friend and relative of all distances; something that _must_ not be missed out. Every female must have an escort, and every male must have a companion. If you do not, you will be the center of jokes for the rest of you days."

"Can't… they just not go if they do not have a date?"

"Well, Lady Kinomoto, actually, because this ball is going to be such a majestic event, if you do not attend, it will become an unforgettable insult to the King Li Syaoran, that is why, all those he invite, must be there. After all, we should be flattered we were even invited." Then Ryle threw into a panic again. He paced furiously in front of Sakura as beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. "And here is my problem. I cannot find a companion! I searched far and wide, they were either too high leveled to accept me, or else taken!" He stared at Sakura pleadingly. "Tell me, my lady, please! Tell me you're not taken and you will come to the ball with me?"

Sakura was taken aback. "But… um… I…." She collected herself and took a deep breath. "Lord Rileas—"

"You must call me Ryle."

"Lord Ryle—"

"If it makes you more comfortable, you may just call me Ryle."

"It's quite all right, I'm sure. Lord Ryle, I would be contented to accompany you to the ball… but, I am no one of high value, or, any value actually… you will be embarrassed to be seen with me…" _Not to mention I'm married… _Sakura thought to herself.

Ryle was suddenly panicking again. "I do not care! My lady!" He exclaimed. "You do not understand! You do not have to be of any value! No one has to know you! They don't have to gush to see you! It's your appearance that matters! I cannot, absolutely cannot go alone! Do you know what kind of shame that does to my reputation? What kind of an everlasting joke this will be? You have no companion, dear Lady, you must come with me!"

"But… King Li, he's not very fond of me… I rather think he would be angry to see me present myself there…"

Ryle calmed down a bit and sat back down. "It does not matter. I am no one of real importance either, only a distant friend, if a friend even, perhaps only a distant known-person, so I will be sitting somewhere near the tables at the back, I will not be sitting at the imperative table where king Li Syaoran is seated, I will be in a corner, in the back, with my own group of friends… but you have to have an accompany, kind Lady. When I first met you in this hall—I mean, what is the chance of that?—I knew you must've been sent by God himself or the mother Goddess! You must help me out! I will make you as comfortable as possible, I will introduce you to all my friends—yes, I will, and they will most definitely love an angel sent from above!"

Sakura was over flattered, and finally, she gave in. "Oh, all right, Lord Ryle, I will accompany you."

"Oh, thank you, my lady!" Ryle gushed, and began pacing from excitement, then turned to her. "Oh, I'm so happy, I can almost, hug you!"

Sakura smiled a small smile. "I'm glad you're happy." She said. "So, when is this ball?"

"Today is Wednesday, so the ball is next week, not this Friday, but the next time. It starts at 6:00 at night in the grand hall, where everyone will walk down a luxurious carpeted hallway and be greeted by everyone. Please wear the fanciest clothing you have. Now, it is not polite for me to ask you of your sleeping palace, therefore I will request to meet you here on Friday 5:30, is that ok?"

"Um…"

Before Sakura could reply, he threw back his heavy cape with one movement of his powerful arm, and he suddenly looked handsome and controlling now that he's over his panicking stage. "I will see you then." He bent down, and gave the back of her hand a long kiss.

_Well, he's not bad…_ Sakura thought to himself. _He's actually quite cute, with his shoulder length blonde hair, bangs half covering his startling deep blue eyes._

It was only then Sakura remembered that she did not have any clothing to go to the ball with. All she had were her nightgown and black cloak. "Oh no…" she groaned into her hands.

—

Tomoyo went back into her room and shut the door silently behind her. Something about the way Ilonka described her "enemy" disturbed her deeply. Something detrimental was going on.

"Hello, Tomoyo."

"Hey Kaho." Tomoyo replied to the greeting sadly, not for one minute forgetting that Kaho can be leaving her at any time.

"Hey, don't sound so sad, dear…" Tomoyo looked down. "I, I met your friend today."

"My friend?"

"Sounds like you may have forgotten her…" Kaho said with a small chuckle. "The girl, Kinomoto Sakura."

"Who… oh, right, her…" Tomoyo smiled guiltily. "I've been rather busy with Ilonka lately, I guess I may have sort of forgotten about Kinomoto…"

"You know, she's been knocking every day that you're at Ilonka's, and poor girl's terribly disappointed. You should stay and wait for her sometimes."

"I, I'll try my best… but I do have important matters to discuss with Ilonka…"

"And guess what else I found out about her?"

"Yes?"

"She… she's the one married to… to Touya…"

Tomoyo gasped with round eyes. "It's her? Oh Kaho you must be so miserable to have met her! I'm so sorry, I should've been here to answer the door, oh Kaho, so she's the—"

Kaho put a finger over her lips and shook her head. "Shh. Don't speak so loud, Tomoyo. And no, I am not disappointed and angered to have met her, she's a graceful and friendly girl, I'm glad Touya is married to her…"

"But, how can you be so calm? After all, she's the one Touya _married_!"

Kaho only shook her head. "It's ok Tomoyo, this situation is helpless either way. After all, it is my fault to have fallen in love with a man already happily wedded."

—

Sakura paced in her room anxiously. For a moment there, she almost yanked open Meiling's closet and snatched one of her many dresses. But that'd be considered thieving, and won't help with her already disastrous relationship with the hardheaded girl.

"Oh, what am I suppose to do?"

The day was still young, and thinking hard was starting to hurt her head.

Sakura cast a glance at the booklet on her bed stand. She tried resisting it, but found herself pulled towards it. "Oh, whatever!" She exclaimed, giving up. Sakura grabbed the book and flipped it open hurried, hungrily, desperate to know what happened to Lilia and Reyn and Jayx.

_Now, where was I?_ Sakura thought to herself. _Oh yes, when someone knocked on the door of Jayx's house right after Lilia hugged him and requested to stay with him a while longer. Ah yes! Here I am._

* * *

"_Who is it?" Jayx called out._

"_It is I," replied a sweet, and gentle voice._

_And after the door was opened for the sweet darling girl, for a minute there, Lilia thought Jayx had lied to her about not having a wife, and was only trying to get her to stay._

"_Hello, dear brother." The sweet girl said. She had two long, golden pigtails and crystal eyes._

"_Oh, Lynetta-Jai!" Jayx hurried to hug his twin sister. They most definitely looked very much alike. Same basic feature, lovely hair, and stunning eyes. "Lynetta, sister, I would love to introduce someone of great importance to me, to you." He nodded towards Lilia. "This is a traveler I've found—the poor dear—during a horrible storm."_

_Lilia bows politely. "Grace to meet you, dear sweet Lynetta."_

"_Oh!" Lynetta gasped. "It's you!" Then she shook her head. "Where are my manners? I'm so terribly sorry for the way I behaved a minute ago there. It's elegance meeting you, dear traveler."_

_Lilia nodded her acknowledgement. "You were shocked just a minute ago. May I ask if there were any particular reason why you were so astonished to see me?"_

"_Why yes, actually, traveler, you were the one whom stumbled upon our town."_

_For a moment there, Lilia was horrified, that perhaps Lynetta, would be one of those people in one of the towns she has visited, and knew that she was the queen._

_Yet if Lynetta did know, she made no acknowledgement of the fact. Instead, she put her hand into the bag that is made out of yellow straws and withdrew a furry, long coat that was much familiar to the one Lilia possessed._

"_Is this you coat, no?"_

"_Why yes, so you are the generous grandmother's daughter!" Lilia turned towards Jayx. And in a harsh voice, she whispered, "you're the son of the village…"_

"_Yes…" He replied sadly. "Which is why, my punishment is worse than most, because of my position, and what a huge impact it has on the opinion of others around me. If I were not dealt with seriously, others in my village might follow my bad example, and rebel against the laws that have been set centuries ago."_

_Lilia turned back towards sweet Lynetta. "My dear, now why would you have brought this coat with you?" She frowned. "Were you planning to throw it away?"_

"_No, most definitely not, traveler." Lynetta defended. "It is just that, my dear brother, Jayx needed warmth desperately. Seasons are changing, and the cold is warning us again. My brother cannot afford his own blanket, and the hungry moths living between the materials of the house have chewed the one from last year. I cannot bring any blanket from my house for him for I will be frozen throughout winter. So the only sensible thing to do, is bring this. For I really have no need for such fanciness, and it will be perfect to warm my dear brother Jayx with."_

_Lilia smiled warmly. "Yes, yes, that would most definitely be a smart plan, dear. I am so glad my clothing is able to provide such importance for someone." She smiled lovingly at Jayx, the man whom made her freer than anyone she had ever met in her entire life._

_And he smiled lovingly back to her, at the lovely lady who have mysteriously appeared near his lands, whom he happened to have stumbled upon while fetching water during the rain. He felt more feelings towards her than he had ever felt for anyone, perhaps not as much as he cared for his sister, but he knew, with time, he would come to love her, and be able to risk his life for her if the decision was ever needed to be made._

_Shaking her mind clear of Jayx to give function to thinking, Lilia bows politely when an idea occurred to her finally, and she wondered why she hasn't thought of it before. "I must leave now, Jayx, I am terribly sorry, but I have something to tell those whom I live with, it is of great importance and I must not waste any time. Goodbye, Jayx." Lilia smiled one last time and turned around to leave._

_Jayx was in panic now. "No, my lady! You cannot leave me now! I am too attached to you to just let you go!" He said shyly._

_Lilia let out a delicious laugh and Lynetta felt she would love it if the traveler became her sister in law. "Yes, lovely traveler, stay with my brother, I believe you will make him happy, while you will receive the greatest companion you may ask for, and I will visit you both as much as I possibly can!" The sweet girl requested eagerly._

_Lilia was astounded. "You thought I was never coming back?" She questioned. "You thought I was leaving and never coming didn't you." She laughed her feminine laugh again. "Of course not." She embraced Jayx gently and closed her eyes from the warmth evaporating from him. "I will never leave you, my darling." She whispered. "Because you're so special to me…" She stepped away with a warm glow emitting from her. "I promise, I will be back, I have one more business to settle, and I promise, I will be back, for you, if it's the last thing I do."_

_Then she turned to Sweet Lynetta. Thought the two looked positively alike, their height was their only and major difference (besides their gender). She hugged the sweet girl to her chest. "You're a wonderful, and sweet girl, Lynetta darling, Jayx needs someone like you, and I believe it is only your compassion that's kept him alive for this long, because I believe he lives in great pain and loneliness, day by day." Lynetta's eyes widened at Lilia's words. "You must be here for him more often than usual while I am away. From the day I met this dear man, I will make his life better, but I will need you to help me for now, sweetie. I know your husband will miss you, and your mother will be suspicious, but you must do everything in your power to help me make my dream come true, can you do that?"_

"_Yes, lovely traveler, but please," Lynetta whispered. "Come back soon, it's been a while my dear brother has been this happy, and I know after he has a taste of true loveliness from you, he was surely go insane from his lust for you."_

_Lilia nodded. "I will be back." She gave a small wave to Sweet Lynetta, then to Dear Jayx, and she was on her way._

—

_Lilia traveled for days straight, yet not for one moment was the Mother Nature able to battle her down. Jayx was a truly radiant angel sent to warm the human world, and his sweet sister was no different. Their parents have been fools to throw Jayx away just like that._

_However, it is amusing to see their town not knowing about Kings and Queens yet still following the rules set by Reyn Lin III's ancestors. It is quite odd and Lilia wondered why._

_At least two weeks has passed when Lilia finally saw a glimpse of the very top point of her castle. By now, she was hungry and dirty, barely surviving on the roots and berries she found along the way._

_Though the sight of the castle gave her relief, it gave no comfort at all, knowing the news she'll be delivering to Reyn could be recorded as one of the most important historic events ever happened, and she was threatening herself to not to imagine his reaction, for she will hurt if he hurts from the news. After all, he is, still her husband, whom she had loved, once upon a time, and would like to believe, had perhaps once loved her as well._

_Another 3 days elapsed between the point when she saw the first glimpse of the castle to when the maid whom had suggested her to travel the world opening the door anxiously for her._

"_My Queen!" She cried._

"_Servant Maryia!"_

"_Queen Lilia, oh, thank the Goddess and all that's above you're back!" And the maid bursts into clear tears._

_Queen Lilia patted her gently. "I'm ok, don't be so sad, I'm a very strong woman." Yet Lilia couldn't help but notice how all of a sudden, she has gone from just Lilia, to Queen Lilia._

"_Yes, my Queen, yes you are… but oh! My Queen, you look terrible! And you're so thin and pale, have you eaten? Oh, and you must feel filthy! I will start a bath for you, and bring you a nice meal to your room plus some fresh clothing, but I'll get you some fresh tea for now…"_

"_That would be nice, thank you, Maryia."_

"_It is only my duty, Queen Lilia, I am just so honorably delighted that you're back!" She maid cried a bit more and hurried off._

_Lilia began walking leisurely towards her room, taking in the castle around her for the last time, for she knew she would probably never return here after her final declaration._

_Maid Maryia caught up with her five minutes later and handed her a cup of tea while busy holding her to help her walk easier._

_Queen Lilia drank tea and felt much more relieved. Maid Maryia led her to her bathing room where there was a tub of hot water prepared for her. Maid Maryia helped her get out of her dirty clothing as Queen Lilia slipped into the rose pedal filled steaming tub. "You may leave now, Maryia."_

"_Yes, my Queen. I will have some food prepared for you once you're done bathing." She bows and stepped out._

_Queen Lilia relaxed in the tub and let out a sigh of pleasure, while knowing deep inside, her decision will cause her to lose all the luxuries she's been used to and will have to start working for everything she earns, instead of having them handed to her as if by magic._

_Once she had convinced herself the rightfulness of her decision, she began to marvel at how most of the servants, Lords, and maids at the castle seemed to be in a state of panic and hardly noticed her when she walked through the plush halls._

_An hour later when the water got cold, Queen Lilia stepped out, and Maid Maryia immediately rushed in to dry her, and to dress her in a new, clean, white nightgown. "Your food is prepared, my Queen."_

_Maid Maryia led Queen Lilia towards her bed where she lay the queen down comfortably with a fluffy pillow at her back, covered the silky sheets up to her chest while wrapping a coat around her, then set the dinner tray on her lap._

_Queen Lilia savored the food and she knew once she was gone, it'll be a lie to say she wouldn't miss all these lavish treatments she's receiving only because she is the queen. Partly, she was slightly afraid of what life would be like when the only people whom she communicates with are Lynetta and Jayx, and perhaps only those two humans she will see for the rest of her 35 years of life. "Maryia…"_

"_Yes, your Majesty?"_

"_Why were the servants and Lords and practically everyone around the castle running around as if the royal dining hall was on fire?"_

"_My Queen…" Maid Maryia looked down sadly. "It is because of you, there is chaos around the castle."_

"_Me?"_

"_I am sorry to have to tell you this," Maid Maryia said in panic. "I really do not wish to, but I cannot lie to you either! I am so sorry my Queen, but it is not up to me what happe—"_

"_Calm down, Maryia." Queen Lilia soothed. "I only want the truth."_

_Maid Maryia breathed a little easier. "My Queen, your disappearance, greatly upsets the King… he went into absurd turmoil at first, then realizing it didn't bring you back, he went into a state of weary, and now he is pacing like a madman! And the whole castle is scared he may go crazy!"_

_Queen Lilia was terribly stricken at this. She almost jumped out of bed and ran around the castle screaming her husband's name until she found her dear Reyn and then would hug him to death and tell him how terribly sorry she was. But she managed to keep herself down. "Maryia, I am no longer hungry."_

"_Yes, my Queen." Maid Maryia took the tray off the Queen's legs and set it aside._

"_Now, Maryia, I would like you inform the King of my return, and please stop the castle from going into to insanity. I am tired now, and I would like to rest. Please do me those favours."_

"_Yes, my Queen." She curtseyed politely and left to do her bidding._

—

_The next morning, Queen Lilia found herself awoken with the face of King Reyn so close to her it was nearly uncomfortable. He was staring at her so intently and with so much love that for a moment, Jayx hardly existed. "Reyn…" She breathed._

_King Reyn's eyes shone with so much happiness and joy and relief that it made Queen Lilia feel like the most awful person ever to have landed on earth. "My Queen, you're back…" He muttered, before wrapping his arms around her tightly and kissed her like she had never been kissed before. With a desperation deeper than the wells and a hungry that startled her. "Oh, my Queen, where have you been all these time?"_

"_Reyn…" Queen Lilia swallowed tightly from the shock that he had just kissed that like. "I… I've just been… away…" She looked away guiltily, remembering Jayx._

"_Oh my Queen, you're back, and that's what counts." Now, he began to squeeze her so tightly she felt as if she may never be cold again. "Oh you're so skinny and pastel, you must have been through so much hardship, oh my dear!"_

"_Reyn…" Queen Lilia murmured. "I have to tell you something… there's something I must announce to you…"_

"_Say no more, my love. You're weak and tired, you must rest, yes, you must rest. Maryia! Bring us our breakfast!"_

_At this point Queen Lilia realized that King Reyn was going through some sort of slight hysteria, and knew it was all her fault. The cruelty of the words she had planned to say to him slashed at her, demanding her not to say them. But she was a strong woman, and whenever she set her mind on something, she was determined to do it._

_But King Reyn never gave her the chance to do so._

—

_Every time she tried telling him, he would only cut her off by telling her how much he adores her, and how she needed rest and that he was not mad at her but only glad she was with him now and safe._

_He was always within reaching distance ever since she came back, and Queen Lilia never realized how much she was loved until now. But it is now that she does not want King Reyn to love her, because Jayx also loved her, and she has already set her destiny with Jayx, the poor but dear man._

_King Reyn had been so glad of her return that he was now throwing a ball to celebrate her return to him._

_Queen Lilia did not have a say in it, she was simply ushered to go, after all, she was the reason for the ball._

—

_At the ball, Queen Lilia was dressed like a snow queen. She had on a white strapless dress that was dotted with shining diamonds. Her matching long gloves went up to between her shoulder and elbow, and had a single lily sewed on the side of her right glove with diamonds. The bottom of her dress was twirled down in elegant layers and puddle around her feet as if circling her like a goddess. A flower was drawn on at the side of her puffy dress with white gold, and her crown was more beautiful than any the King has ever came in contact with._

_During the ball, she stood at the very highest level, the one and only chair reserved only for the sole reason of the ball, and in this case it was her. Even King Reyn sat a level under her._

_He stood up with a wine glass in his hands. "A toast, to our lovely Queen Lilia!"_

_A cheer went through the room and everyone held up their glass._

_Queen Lilia only smiled weakly, for in her heart, she had decided something._

_Seeing as King Reyn was not about to listen to her anytime soon, she decided, the only way to get him to hear her out, was to announce this in front of everyone, so that he will not be able to interrupt her._

_Everyone had their meal, deserts, and danced, then their attention went back to King Reyn._

"_My beautiful wife has finally returned to me, after a devastating time when I was overwhelmed to what may have happened to her. But now, there she stands, like the very Mother Goddess that has blessed us with everything we have, and I'd like for her to express her feelings right now, and perhaps explain to us what hardships she has been through."_

_A round of applause filled the room as King Reyn sat down, and Queen Lilia stood up. Her eyes were blurry, her throat dry. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, and at last, she knew she was ready. "I am not interested in sharing my experiences with you, except they were wonderful. There were no hardships involved because I simply went out to enjoy the outside life. But after I did, I realized something, and that something would not be appropriate to say in front of everyone." She nodded at King Reyn's mother. "The Previous Queen, also King Reyn's mother, has grant me with a special privilege that King Reyn does not even have." By now, Queen Lilia could see the colour draining off King Reyn's face. "I would like to announce, that from this day forward, though King Reyn and I will remain wedded, King Reyn will be allowed to marry again to another woman to produce him an heir, while I too, will be provided with the same privilege and be able to live with another man. That man that I will live with is nowhere near this castle, or any of royalties, in fact, therefore I'll take my leave tonight."_

_Queen Lilia avoided looking at King Reyn and wanted to leave this place as soon as possible, and she could tell that everyone around her was stunned. To her surprised, as she ran down the steps and past many guest, King Reyn suddenly appeared in front of her with such sad eyes that she could not look at him. "Queen Lilia! You cannot! You cannot leave me!" And he got on his knees._

_Queen Lilia gasped, as did everyone else around the room did. He was kneeling in front of her! Him! The King! "Reyn, for all this time, you've wanted a better Queen, here's your chance, why are you doing this to me?"_

_He stayed on his knees and stared up at the only woman he could ever love so much. "I finally realize how precious you are, and I love you, Queen Lilia, I love you beyond the limits of love, you mustn't leave me!"_

_She closed her eyes. "I have made up my mind, dear Reyn, and if you truly love me, you should also know me well enough to realize that I am strong, and I never back down from my words. Get up Reyn, you're making a fool out of yourself."_

"_I'll do anything to get you to stay." He said with pleading eyes._

_Queen Lilia opened her eyes and she knew she had to say it. "We will both marry again, though we will still remain married—"_

"_Lilia—" He tried to interrupt, but she stopped him with a strong look._

"_That, is an order." And without wanting to, a tear slipped down her eye and she quickly wiped it and picked up her long dress, running away. Her crown fell down by King Reyn, and he stayed there swaying, on his knees, as his vision blurs. "She's leaving me, she's leaving me, she's leaving me…" he muttered over and over again._

_Queen Lilia ran faster and faster with each passing step, the hurt and desperation of King Reyn refusing to leave her mind. Once she was outside the castle, she cried to the starless night, "I'M SO SORRY REYN!" And continued to run. But I cannot leave Jayx. She thought to herself._

_Her dress ripped in the grass and she lost her shoes. Her gloves were getting dirty and her makeup slightly smudged. Never in her life, had Queen Lilia felt this miserable, and she knew that her dear Reyn was feeling much worse when really, the two pains were all cause by her alone._

* * *

Sakura had to stop reading. It was getting too difficult to continue on. "Oh, why did she do that?" She muttered to herself. "Oh, silly Queen Lilia, why?" And a tear slipped down Sakura's eye. It was unbelievably moving and Sakura felt deeply touched by it. Another tear slipped down and she had to tell herself that it was only a story.

At that moment, a joyful Meiling bursts through the door; oblivious to the atmosphere Sakura has set it in.

"OH, I'M SO HAPPY!" She cried.

Sakura quickly blinked her eyes and smiled briefly. "Oh, yeah? What happened?" He voice sounded strained, but Meiling took no heed to that. "You know the royal ball that's coming up next Friday?"

Sakura tried to say 'yes', but the word didn't come out, so she nodded.

"Well, King Syaoran asked me to accompany him!" Meiling danced around the room twirling with happiness.

Sakura tried to smile for her too, after all, this _was _a very big deal, that even in this state Sakura's heart fluttered a little hearing the news. But she could not be completely happy for her roommate, because the story of poor King Reyn, Silly Queen Lilia has just way too much impact on her.

—

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in you REVIEW!**

—

**Author's Note: **_It's 3:45am on December 25, 2004. I'm leaving to go to Florida in about 5 hours so I wanted to get this done before leaving. We're driving there, so if I don't update any of my story for six months straight, you know I probably had a car crash and either injured or died._

_6766 Words._


	6. The Grand Ball I

**Author's Note: **_Looks like I survived, woo-hoo. A lot of people asked about when is there going to be Sakura and Syaoran action and I'm not sure but definitely after The Ball._

)**Mariko**( - I know in most typical stories Syaoran and Sakura have this love hate relationship and even though they hate each they're jealous when the other person is with someone else anyways, which does not at all make sense to me if you think about it… hope that answers your questions, Syaoran doesn't give a damn whom she goes to the ball with… in fact he doesn't even notice her until something happens.

)**Manuca**( - I've mentioned this in my bio, but Meiling's my favourite character… I'm just making her stick up for herself but somehow maybe you people are more sensitive than me and she's turning out to be a bitch…

)**luckyducky7too**( - Well, looks like you're as cold as me…

)**Feather of Julia**( - From Alabama? Where'd you get that… :S I told you I live in Canada… oh n by the way, I was reading your email in school… then my teachers walks by and I think she saw when of the… er… swearing parts… ^^;;

)**redeyes a.k.a Maryvessa**( - Lol thx, in fact I have dreamt of becoming an author… not a famous but just so people will like my book… my with a discouraging mom (I do love her, but trust me, she's cold and harsh) the only thing that I can seem to have a future with is not anything as risky as this… U.U

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

**Chapter** **Six**

_The Grand Ball I_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

Eriol paced outside Tomoy's door impatiently. The Ball was coming up in two days, and still, he did not get a chance to find 'his dear' and bring her as his companion. He came daily, and a few times he saw the girl Sakura, and decided to stay far, other times Tomoyo was away. But if he does not find her today, he may have to ask another girl to accompany him. Therefore, Eriol was prepared to wait by her door till midnight if he had to.

"Hey Advisor Hiiragizawa."

Eriol didn't for a moment think that Tomoyo was here, because there was only one person in the castle who would call him that. "Oh, hi, Lady Sakura."

"What are you doing here, if I may ask?" Sakura inquired, looking at him curiously.

"I could almost ask you the same!"

Sakura gasped. She had almost forgotten the castle rules of not wandering alone in the halls due to the fact she has been doing this so frequently in the past month or so. "Oh dear, I think I may have forgotten about the rule…" She murmured.

"Figures." Eriol replied with a sigh. "Are you by any chance here looking for my beautiful Lady Tomoyo?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Did King Li decide to grant his favourite girl, Daidouji Tomoyo, with her personal door-guard, you, or are you simply afraid I may get in and speak to Daidouji while you were just rejected?"

"None of the above." Eriol replied with dignity. "In fact, I'm simply here waiting for the beautiful Lady."

Sakura looked at him inquiringly. "Do you call everyone beautiful, or is Daidouji really that special to you?"

Eriol cleared his throat; it is unwise to let people know of his feelings for her seeing as she is a contestant to please the King, his master. "It is a simple descriptive word, Lady Sakura, you needn't take it so seriously."

"So how come you've never called me beautiful before?"

'Because you're not.' Eriol almost said. But he bit his tongue just in time. It wasn't as if she was ugly physically, it's just that she was freaky… he was especially ashamed of the clothing she has brought with her, reminding him of a slut. And now she's simply being difficult. Maybe not purposely, since this is probably not such a big deal to her seeing she's not that interested in King Syaoran or any of his rules, but for Eriol, it could cost him his head, if not a behead to fall upon his entire generation and any blood lines related to him. Therefore, he must tip toe around this matter. One wrong move and it could cost more than he can offer.

"Is there no answer?" Sakura asked.

Eriol cleared his throat again. "I was merely thinking, Lady Sakura. But if you must know, the sole reason I am here, is to wait for Lady Tomoyo to make her appearance before me, for I have a very important matter I shall question, and perchance, she shall agree."

"And what is this matter, if I may ask."

Eriol hesitated. "It would be a much better choice if you chose not to ask."

"I will stay here, for I too, am waiting for her. Like last time, she has greeted me into her room for us to chat and left you outside waiting. I doubt it will be no different this time." Sakura felt like she was giving empty threats, but to get Eriol to tell, she had to say something to convince him. She had not known when she'd gotten this nosy, but perhaps after long lasting boredom, a person can change very much.

Especially in the past week. Oh how slow each fraction of Time ticked by.

After reading the deportation of Queen Lilia from King Reyn, Sakura had not dared to touch that book ever again, not exactly wanting to know what will happen next. She felt more sympathy towards King Reyn, and knew if she read on, she would be drinking in the life of Queen Lilia and that Jayx-Ln, which she does not prefer at this time.

"If I must reply, then I shall…" Eriol sighed in defeat. "Do you know of the Royal Ball that's coming up in two days?"

It seems everybody has been either asking or telling her about this event lately. Just how "royal" is it? "Why yes, of course I've heard, it's the attention of the century."

"Yes, correct… You see, I do not have a companion as of so far…" Eriol started. "Not because I was rejected and could not find one for myself." He quickly added. "But because I was saving the position as the one accompanying me. And now, during a desperate moment, after many days of the missing presence of Tomoyo, I realize I must be patient today and not be afraid to be found out, as Tomoyo is the golden orb of my life and any risk is worthy for her. I shall stamp my grounds here and not budge until she has returned."

"To make it simpler, you'll be waiting here until Daidouji's back so you can ask her to go to the ball with you."

"Are you two looking for Tomoyo?" The door opens and Kaho steps out.

"Oh, hello, Kaho." Sakura smiled hugging her gently. "Yes, as a matter of fact we are looking for Daidouji…"

Eriol bows. "Good morning, Lady Kaho. It is a pleasure to have you grace our surrounding with your presence."

Sakura shot him a dirty look. "Save your charms for Daidouji."

Eriol smiled. "This is the way I naturally am, milady." He turned to Kaho. "My dear lady, is it possible for you to reveal the position Lady Tomoyo's being is currently set upon? However if it's too much of privacy or it is uneasy for you to tell, I shall not force you of course, I will simply continue my waiting here; it is not as uncomfortable as you would think."

"It seems he's fine with waiting. How about you, Sakura? Would you like to speak to her now, or can you wait too?"

Sakura frowned. "I'm not so much of a charmer as the advisor there is, and I must get straight to the point. Obviously, I'd much prefer speaking with Daidouji right now, after all we have not communicated for too long. However if there is some indestructible difficulties in the way, I shall wait."

Kaho laughed lightly. "Quite impatient, not in a bad way, but to say you have a full and lively spirit."

"Thank you." Sakura blushed lightly.

"Come this way, then." Kaho said, opening the door wider for Sakura to enter.

"Wait!" Eriol cried. "Where is thy dear Lady Tomoyo? And where are you taking Lady Sakura?"

Kaho smiled in his direction. "You had phrased you had no problem with waiting. Tomoyo is in the house right now, she is currently a little occupied, therefore told me to keep the door shut. However seeing as Sakura has admitted her impatience and desire to speak with her friend, I shall take her along and have them talk now. And since you've told you were fine with waiting, I suggest you wait then."

"I was being polite! It is the way of a man!"

"Perhaps being too much of a smooth-talker can sometimes be troublesome." Kaho replied, and led Sakura into the house, as she closed the door behind her.

Eriol groaned as he settled himself back to leaning against the wall.

—

"Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo turned around to the voice and immediately stopped her conversation with Ilonka. "Hey Kaho, any problems?" She asked.

"Actually, there's an urgent friend in waiting, and I have brought her in."

"Oh, yes? Who might it be?"

Sakura steps through the door and Tomoyo's eyes widened slightly. "Shocking meeting you at a time like now."

"Yes, Daidouji, we have not spoken for too long…" Sakura said sadly.

Tomoyo took sympathy upon her. "I deeply apologize, it is not my purpose intent to avoid thee. It is by misfortunate chances that we had not met up enough times."

Sakura nodded, then looked at Ilonka. "What about you, Ilonka? Were you too, busy? Daily with Daidouji, leaving me to be?"

"It isn't in my plan. Some things flow the direction they happen to be, and are destined to go." Ilonka bows. "I shall take my retreat. Sorry, my dear Sakura. I have not been in the best of moods lately. If you're taking an offense, please try to forgive. I do love you as a dear friend." She hugged Sakura gently and left.

"Wait! You needn't to leave!"

"Again, I wish you take no offense. I've known Tomoyo twice the time I've known of you. Some matters I can only speak with her only, I do trust you, yet I will feel slightly uncomfortable, I hope you do understand. With no more need to talk, what else is there to do but take my leave?"

Sakura sighed. "Yes, all right, if you must. I suppose, it was somewhat nice seeing you again. Knowing your presence is still near by."

"Yes, I'm glad I am a token of happiness and not of destruction and thievery to you."

"Good day, Ilonka."

"Good day to you too Sakura." Ilonka gave a little wave without a smile and left.

"Is there anything in particular you need?" Tomoyo asked gently, settling down on a chair.

"Not much. Just to speak with you as normal friends do… however there is one great favour I do wish I could ask you. Yet if you prefer for it to stay inside me I shall not trouble you with it."

"Speak up, you're among friends."

"Yes," Kaho agreed. "Do tell. If Tomoyo is unable to help, perhaps I can instead?"

Sakura smiled "I thank you all very much." She settled herself down upon another chair. "I was invited to the royal ball that's coming up, thrown by King Li of course, in this very castle. The man needed an accompanier desperately, and my mouth agreed quicker than my brain. It was only after he left I had realized I do not have any dress to go to that event with!" Sakura frowned. "If it's not asking too much, would it be possible, if one of you would lend me one of your clothing? For you all know, this filth I'm wearing and a black cloak is the only items I have with me. If you could help, it will be a great appreciation. However if you find yourself unable, I shall hold nothing against you."

"I think I might be able to be of use to this one…" Tomoyo spoke up. She walked over to her closet where she retrieved a beautiful velvet strapless dress with amethyst dotted at the bottom into a pattern of a graceful water lily. "Would this do?" Tomoyo asked showing the dress to Sakura.

"Oh, it's beautiful…" Sakura breathed, touching the silky material. "The material is wonderful too… I feel unworthy to be wearing this… After all, I'm only a simple peasant girl…"

"Do not feel that way." Kaho encouraged. "This, was actually the very same dress Tomoyo here hath worn to show the King on her first day of appearing before the castle, this has of course, set quite a high appeal to King Syaoran. Yet, she is too, only a peasant girl, why should you feel unworthy?"

"Wow… amazing… how were you to afford such a dress?"

Tomoyo smiled shaking her head. "Not ever in my next life shall I have the gold to afford a dress like such. The most I can ever buy is the material that will make it."

"Oh, Daidouji, you made it?"

Tomoyo blushed modestly.

"Quite fabulous, very impressive. I'm stunned speechless by your superb talent."

Tomoyo only smiled. "I thank you for your kind words. Would you like to have this dress for the night, then? It comes with a ribbon to tie your hair plus two long gloves and a furry colour-matching petit-coat."

"Oh, this is more than enough! I would be grateful to you forward if you would lend this to me. I promise you, I shall keep it in good conditions…"

"I trust you… Please, come to my room Friday four hours before the actual event, I would like to dress you up."

Sakura gasped. "That is asking too much of you!"

"No, no, it's quite okay. I love designing and watching others fitting in my designs."

"You don't know how lucky I feel right now to have a friend such as you. I feel like a shining star glowing brighter than all the rest in the boundless sky. I feel loved and surrounded by warmth all because of you, and Kaho of course. It is the one thing in this castle worth living for."

Tomoyo smiled a bit worriedly. She looked down as if trying to make a decision. "Kinomoto… I think… perhaps…" Tomoyo sighed. "I suppose it would be better if you called me Tomoyo…"

Sakura glowed. "Oh, yes, that would be great! And please, Kinomoto is a far too distant name!"

Tomoyo nodded. "Yes, I agree, Sakura."

Sakura beamed at her.

Kaho laughed at the two young girls. Immature, but happy nonetheless. "Not trying in my intent to ruin a perfect moment, however Sakura, if there is no important issue, I believe you do remember someone else is waiting to be graced by Tomoyo's presence?"

Sakura nodded remembering.

Tomoyo looked around, confused. "And who may this person be?"

"A gentleman." Sakura replied mysteriously.

"A smooth-talker." Kaho added.

"Very handsome indeed." Sakura said.

"Most definitely kind-hearted." Kaho continued.

"A certain Advisor." Sakura finished. "Particularly the one very close to King Li."

"Oh, dear me! He's really here?" Tomoyo immediately stood up from her seat and almost threw the dress upon Sakura. "Hold this for me, please, I will be back…" settling her dress down, Tomoyo hurried towards the door, she opened it and shut it behind her.

"I would like to see what's happening…" Sakura said.

Kaho laughed lightly. "Let them be alone, my dear… it is in our best interest to let them have some alone time. It is obvious they will some day be lovers…" Kaho frowned a bit. "Once they escape the wrath of King Li and receive this blessings, that is."

"And I really do hope that day comes soon." Sakura added eagerly.

_You have chosen well, my dear Touya… I know, that you're happy… _ Kaho thought to herself, staring at the worried girl in front of her.

Tomoyo…

She swallowed as she tried with all her might not to breathe too excitedly to reveal her feelings in one glance. "Hello." She greeted

"Lady Tomoyo…" Eriol whispered as if he were in a trance as he quickly stood up straight, went on one knee and kissed her hand with longing. He had not been near her for too long, and suffered terribly from the deprivation of her scent. He looked up into her hypnotic eyes. Those mysterious colours that he had never ever seen in a human being. Is she, maybe a Goddess? He would believe it if someone told him so. "I finally see you again…"

She smiled and could not help but let out an escape for a soundly giggle. "Yes, been too long, if I do say so myself." She said.

"Yes, much too long… we need a more frequent meeting…"

"That sounds like a plan…" Tomoyo agreed.

Eriol snapped himself out of the trance that she had unexpectedly led him into and remembered he had more important matter to ask her. "My dearest Lady Tomoyo, had I had the time to finish my question last time, I would have revealed all my thoughts to you. Yet unfortunately I was interrupted, I care not what will happen today. The castle could be devoured by fire and the King's voice can be echoing throughout the castle looking for me, and I shall not budge. I will stay here, under as many eyes as there has to be, but I will ask you this question, and I will not leave, until you understand what I feel, and agrees."

Tomoyo was touched. "Truly, you care too much for me."

"No, everything is not enough for you." Eriol touched her fingertips to his face and stared into her eyes without blinking. "My lady, I have a position to ask you to take on behalf of me. It has a deeper meaning than it truly sounds and my feelings go so much deeper than just this event. I cannot speak about that now however, in fear of dishonoring certain unbreakable codes. But I hope you will understand deep inside, so much that I can take one look at your eyes and know you that you know my heart as much as I know of it, and perchance I can see the same of you. It is that result I dream of, yet it is perhaps better to stay as a daydream that reality, for I'm afraid that may scare you."

Tomoyo laughed a bit, but she could not stop staring at the man kneeling before her. _Oh Eriol…_ she thought. _King Syaoran who?_

"If it's not too much to ask for, it would be as if a shooting start blessed all its powers on me, I will be so bold right now and dare to ask for you to present yourself next me, with me, as my companion, for the grandest ball of the century on this Friday night." Eriol continued staring at her, holding his breath, praying she will not already be taken.

Tomoyo trembled. Her lips quivered, as Eriol waited with a pounding heart for her response. "Yes." She replied. Though it was barely above a whisper, he heard that syllable as clear as day, and he let it ring in his mind over and over again, enjoying that sensual echo, letting relief wash over him.

"Yes?" He asked, so happy, finding it so difficult to believe this was happening. She understood. Even after she knew saying yes to this would mean much more than just agreeing to be his companion for just this ball, she still said yes.

"Yes." She repeated, with a little more strength this time. Tomoyo itched to hug the handsome Lord before her, but knew she could not. With a little sniffle and some tears of happiness and longing in her eyes, she smiled, laughed a bit and said, "I'll, I'll see you on Friday night, then?" Oh, how she wanted to be in his arms!

"Yes, Friday night… of course… I shall see you, then…" Eriol replied, looking at her with more adoration than he knew he ever had. If only he could touch her cheek, caress her hair, smell her with a much nearer distance… if only! "So… that's it then…" He laughed—not a bold and powerful one, but a weak one of desperate craving. "I shall see you then."

"Yes… then… of course…"

"Friday night…"

"Of course, we'll see each other again then…"

"It will be a very special event…"

"Undeniable… beyond doubt, special."

"I'll see you then…" Eriol took one step.

"Yes… b-bye…"

"Bye… see you…"

"See you later…"

"On Friday…"

"Bye…"

Eriol closed his eyes tightly and shook his head clear. He knew with a thing progressing like this, it's highly unlikely he'll ever leave this place by tonight. "Bye." He said one last time bravely, and turned away hurriedly.

"Oh, Lord Eriol…" Tomoyo sighed placing both her hands over her throbbing heart.

Sakura and Kaho…

They waited for quite a while and wondered if Tomoyo had secretly fled. But just as those thoughts entered their mind, a dreamy Tomoyo suddenly walks through the door. She was lost in her visible lust that she even forgot to close the door behind her.

"Did he ask?" Sakura questioned anxiously.

"Ask?"

"Yes, did he ask you to the ball?" Sakura questioned again as Kaho closed the door behind them.

"Yes, he ask!" Tomoyo sighed again. "But it was much more than that… he said so himself…"

"Is it official then?"

"Is what official?"

"Are you official with him?"

Tomoyo looked down… "No… I cannot be… this is the kingdom of King Syaoran… to betray him in his own grounds with his closest advisor would be breaking the most terrible rule… it's like I'm begging to be kill and have all my bloodline relatives be fallen with the same catastrophe."

"But you're definitely going to the ball with him?"

"Yes…"

"Oh, this is so great!" Sakura exclaimed hugging Tomoyo tightly.

"Again, not trying to be the moment-ruiner here," Kaho said, "But I must mention this. Tomoyo, do you have another dress to go to the ball with?"

Tomoyo frowned and looked down. "I…" She looked at Sakura, then looked away. "I'm sure I'll manage."

But Sakura took the hint. "No." She said firmly. "No, Tomoyo. I will not be the cause of your embarrassment tomorrow. I will not be the devil to ruin a perfect heavenly moment tomorrow."

Tomoyo looked at her. "Sakura…"

"Listen to me, Tomoyo, these clothing are fit perfectly for you either how. Keep them. This event is clearly much more important to you than to me…" She pushed the dress into Tomoyo's arms.

"But, what about you?"

"I'll managed… trust me on this one, Tomoyo… If I cannot even fine a proper uniform to attend a ball in, then what worth am I?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Oh, thank you!"

"There is no need." Sakura replied. "They originally belong to you either how."

—

Eriol sat by his piano and began to compose rapidly, overwhelmed with emotions as he touched notes after notes as soft, sweet, but tragic music filled the room. "If music be the food of love, play on; give me excess of it, that, surfeiting, the appetite may sicken, and so die. That strain again! It had a dying fall. O, it came o'er my ear like the sweet sound, that breathes upon a bank of violets, stealing and giving odour! Enough; no more. 'Tis not so sweet now as it was before." He slumped by the piano keys and gave a defeated sigh. "O spirit of love! How quick and fresh art thou! That, notwithstanding thy capacity receiveth as the sea, nought enters there, of what validity and pitch soe'er, but falls into abatement and low price, even in a minute: so full of shapes is fancy, that it alone is high fantastical."

Eriol quickly scribbled down a few ending-notes on his music sheet. "Oh Tomoyo…" he muttered. "If only we were not so bounded by this castle, by this land, by this King… if only we weren't right under his eyes… if only we could abandon all else and run for our happiness and freedom… but too much is put in risk, and I shan't speak decision in your position… I only wish to be with you, dear Lady Tomoyo…" He let his whole body fall atop the piano as a clashing, earsplitting sound rang through the air.

_**Sakura…**_

She paced around her room not sure what to do. "I must do something… I must! I cannot present myself next to Lord Ryle in such conditions! My embarrassment will be shared amongst him and all his friend, I cannot, will not be hanged by such guilt! But what is to be done? I simply cannot make a dress within two days, never mind I do not even have the material for it… Kaho possess no such things, neither does Ilonka, and I cannot possibly take away Tomoyo's happiest moment."

Sakura sat down by her bed and almost wept. She felt like crying. This is terrible… this desperation… a desperation that knows no ends while a small truth of the fact no solution shall appear only deepens this. "Oh, what shall I do?"

The door opens and in walks Meiling. "Is there a problem?" She asks.

Sakura casts her a sideway glance. "Where have you been?"

"I do not break castle rules, dear. I was wanted by King Syaoran." Meiling replied proudly.

"Great. Nice to hear." Sakura replied unenthusiastically and leaned back against the bed miserably.

Meiling walked over in her beautiful silky red dress and touched her gloved hand on Sakura's gently. Uncertainly, she said, "I do worry, you know…"

Sakura looked at her, wondering what she should do. Meiling could almost be her last choice… "Oh Raye!" She cried going up on her knees. "You must help me, you must!"

Meiling took a step back. "What is the problem?"

"I have been invited to the grand ball on Friday night by a certain duke named Ryle. Yet as you know, I have no clothing to match to the ball!"

Meiling laughed. "Yes, I certainly cannot imagine what kind of shame would be brought over you and your Ryle if you were to appear in those…" She giggled. "Oh that would certainly be a laugh!"

Sakura sighed. What was the point… this should've been predicted. She went back to being miserable.

Meiling looked at her with twinkling eyes. "I did not say I would not lend you one…"

Sakura gasped as she sat up straight. "Really? You'll really let me? Would you really?"

"Uh-huh." Meiling nodded proudly. "There are however, a couple of conditions…"

"I will agree! I will!"

"Well…" Meiling searched in her closet and came out with a cream-coloured spaghetti-strapped dress with transparent sleeves. It blossomed out gorgeously at the bottom and even came with a cute little umbrella and a few colour-matching hair clips that were no doubt glistening from the jewels on it. Meiling left the dress before Sakura. "This isn't one of the best, I hope you understand. After all, I must save the best for myself…"

Sakura nodded eagerly. "Yes, of course I understand. Don't worry; this is beyond my wildest dreams! Oh thank you, thank you so much!"

"Now, back to the rules." Meiling continued. "Okay. Do not get it dirty, don't brush it by anything, do not walk by roses with thorns, don't get too close to foods, don't get too comfy in them because I need them back, don't lose a thread, do not chip any hair clips, don't poke a hole through the delicate fabric, do not get dust on it, watch your every step, do not let it be stepped, preferable if you not dance in case it gets stepped on, please no using the umbrella against water, it is only a design after all, hold the umbrella so it will not be stolen, do not let it go for even one second, make sure the clips are steady in your hair…"

Sakura sighed. This is going to be a lot of rules to remember… But she smiled a bit either how. At least, it showed her first impression had been right. Meili—Raye, is a lot more nicer than she tries to deny.

—

Two days passed, and at four hours before the grand ball, the three girls—Meiling, Tomoyo, Sakura—were busy getting dressed, putting their last minute makeup on, adjusting their dresses and hair clips to the most gorgeous angle, swiping red paint across their lips and dabbing their face with peachy powder.

Meiling had left before all of them to meet King Syaoran beforehand, seeing as she will obviously be sitting next to the King during this grand ball, and must be dissected inside and out over many times by professionals and servants and maids to make her as beautiful and perfect as one can imagine.

_**Tomoyo…**_

When there was only an hour left before the ball starts, when the first guests were already starting to pile into the dining hall where the ball is to be held, a knock came on the door.

Kaho finally stopped fussing and let Tomoyo go. "You look absolutely stunning my dear. Bets on my life your handsome date will drop to the ground in pure shock."

Tomoyo laughed. "Not a wise bet. Either have your head or let Lord Eriol drop dead. I prefer neither… Thanks an endless twinkle for all your help tonight. It is truly appreciated. You're the best person I've met, and the only reason coming to this castle was actually worthy…" Tomoyo said, getting teary.

"Now, now…" Kaho comforted. "Don't cry now… you don't want to ruin your lovely face…"

Tomoyo nodded bravely. She gave her friend one final hug and left to greet the first man she had ever loved.

"Good evening—Tomoyo!" Eriol gasped. "Oh, my dazzling lady! Your beauty cannot be described at this moment, suddenly the castle walls became a shade shiner, the stone grounds are a swipe whiter, even the sun became a boost warmer. You truly are astounding…" Eriol gasped in awe. He held out his arm, though he could not stop starring. "Shall we go?"

And, Tomoyo, smiling shyly, put her gloved hand gently on his arm.

_**Sakura…**_

Sakura looked at herself one last time in the mirror, and knew she owed this moment and the next perhaps 8 hours all to Meil—Raye. "Thank you…" She whispered towards Meiling's area.

She left the room and waited for Lord Ryle at the spot they agreed to meet at, which is also where he first stumbled upon her.

After not long of waiting, she could see a glimpse of his powerful figure out of the shadows.

Sakura took a deep breath.

_Let's get this over with._

And Lord Ryle kissed her hand, and held out his arm.

Sakura raised her hand, and let it fall onto Lord Ryle's arm.

The night has begun.

—

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in your REVIEW!**

—

**Disclaimer:**** That line Eriol had read while composing (e.g. "If music be the food of love, play on; Give me excess…) is not at all created by me. It is the beginning lines in Shakespeare's play: Twelfth Night, spoken by Count Orsino of Illyria, and I take no credit for it.**

**Author's Note: **_For the one and only time in my life, I admit Shakespeare is actually quite a good writer. Although at the beginning it's deathly boring, terribly hard to endure, if you can actually settle down, and read and realize the beauty of his words, you will see, that he is known as the best writer in the English language for a reason._

_5893 words. Just wait till you get to the second half of the Ball. Things are going to get a bit wild…_


	7. The Grand Ball II

**Author's Note: **_A lot of people asked about when is there going to be Sakura and Syaoran action and I'm going to say definitely after The Ball._

)**Zilver Wings**( - See? Because Sakura's the main character people tend to automatically think everybody should treat her good and like she's perfect. But that never really happen does it… and I'm not one to write stories about someone who just rises above other in a way as to say nowadays "popularity". Sorry, but that's just not my type…

)**the nadja**( - Of course! Meiling's my favourite character! And the one thing I love the most about her is the fact she seems such a bitch, bad mouth back to people yet deep down inside she's so really so kind… :)

)**black shinigami**( - Yes, glad you pointed that out! :D Exactly… because technically Touya and Sakura are married aren't they? ;) Just a hint: rules are meant to be broken. :P

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

**Chapter** **Seven**

_The Grand Ball II_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

Sakura stood side-by-side with Ryle as they preceded up the stairs, stepping on red, plush carpet with golden trimming. All the women who was trying to please the King lived together at the first floor of the castle, and took up one quarter of the right side of the castle, while King Li's personal room, libraries and studies took up the entire left side of the castle. The leftover three-quarter of the right side of the castle was a gigantic dining room.

To Sakura, those had all been quite exquisite and terrifyingly astonishing.

When Ryle had told her about this ball, she had imagined something rather close to this. A big room, lots of lights and lots of tables. Carpet covered grounds and walls glistening with gems.

Yet she was in a big surprise.

The castle really had 5 full floors plus two 8 stories tall towers on each side of the castle. The grand ball was to take place on the 5th floor, and the room took up the entire floor. This was larger than the town Sakura had known all her life!

As she reached the final floor, lights blinded her eyes. The exquisiteness that awaits her was momentarily ignored when the reflecting light from the diamonds and gold and silvers on the door flashed in Sakura's eyes.

When everything cleared, she blinked and few times and was able to see clearly. And she gasped.

The door in front of her was made out of solid marble and was as high as 10 times her height and 12 times her width per door. There were two soldiers on each side especially there to open the heavy doors. The handles were made to size of the door, which was really much too big to be held by any human. It was simply there to look nice. Yet the entire handle was made out of gold with a diamond carved swan swimming its neck gracefully against the entire handle. The edge of the door had a rim of ruby roses and silver leaves and emerald vines tangled tastefully together encircling the gigantic frame.

"Welcome." A well-dressed man said stepping forward, as the soldiers pulled open the door.

The light coming from the room was as bright as Sakura had ever imagined heaven to be, and she could feel her heart beat speeding up, and breathing was being forgotten if she did not remind herself to.

When everything was revealed, Sakura could see two perfect rows of royalties. Left side of gentlemen and right side beautiful ladies. They lined up neatly behind one and another, each with an adoring smile on their face greeting her. Their dresses shined under the intense light so that the dress Sakura had been so proud of before seemed to be rags compared to these royalties. There were at least 200 people lined after another, and they went on and on until they disappeared out of view.

Some had crowns, some had masks, some had long fancy gloves, some brought diamond decorated cute umbrellas, some brought white tiger furred purses, some had exaggerated make up on their face—in conclusion, every face was different, every person was unique, even if they all gave of a radiance of monarchs.

Sakura swallowed.

Ryle just smiled and nodded at them as he began to walk forward, pulling Sakura along.

"What are you doing?" She whispered through closed lips, face still pale from shock.

"We're going to walk through the crowd. You will smile and acknowledge them as you walk by, until we reach the very end, where we will be personally greeted by the King himself."

"I-I can't do this… I can't Lord Ryle… they're all staring at me!"

"Just act natural. They can't do anything but smile."

Sakura gulped with wide eyes as she took a step onto the thick and soft carpet laid in front of her.

Step by step, she walked past people with Ryle beside her, who was randomly waving at different people, whom nodded back. Sakura was too shock to do anything else but to command her legs to move.

The walk seemed to have lasted an eternity. The moment had brought such a wonderful choke to her throat. Not even in her daydreams had she ever dared to imagine walking through something such as this even on her wedding day. Yet here she is, on a normal day, walking through this fairytale with another man that was not her husband, to be presented at a ball thrown by the king she has taught to respect since birth.

Yet those things mattered not to her, because at that moment, her eyes shined though they were too frozen to blink. Her heart beats with excitement even though sometimes they accidentally skip a couple of beats, the lights around her surrounded her, the glow from every pair of eyes was on her and her companion. For this moment, everything seemed so perfect. She was the center of attention, and she was surrounded by friendliness.

At last, after what seemed like hours passed, she saw the end of the line of people, and there in the middle, stood King Li with a wild but fiery and wolfish smile, and beside him stood Meiling, looking like a true queen.

Sakura bit her lips to stop herself from gasping out loud. Meiling looked like a Goddess in front of her.

Apparently King Li rejected the dress she had brought with her to wear, and he had picked out a much better one for her.

On her head lay a crown as shiny as a chandelier, its handiwork was amazing. Every single detail of the sand grain sized jewels was precise; they were put together to form various shapes and seductive shines.

Her glistening red dress showed off enough of her chest but not too much, it hugged her waist then blossomed out into layers. Large white blossoms around the bottom of her dress were strung together with heavy, black, thick laces where the extra pieces lay in perfect shape beside her feet. The back of the dress reaches at least 3 meters long along the smooth floor. Her sleeves began at her forearm, it puffs out then tight together again at her elbow, then in transparent white it opened up and covered her arms and hands elegantly.

"Queen Meiling…" Sakura found herself saying. In that moment, Sakura would've believed it if someone came along and just told her that Meiling is now the official queen of their country. She would've believed it if someone said this was the mother Goddess of all creatures. Meiling looked so beautiful and enchanting in that moment it was hard to believe she was anything less than carved delicately out of stone.

Meiling just smiled. The red gloss on her lips shined in a million different directions from that single tiny movement. "Welcome." She said, and then curtseyed so gracefully Sakura thought she was born to be a queen.

King Li smiled proudly beside her as he opened his arms. "Welcome, friends, to the grandest ball of the century, the talk for the next millennium, the place where all royalties around the world gather tonight. Thank you, for coming and accepting my invitation."

Lord Ryle threw back his cape and went on his knees.

Sakura did the same besides him but she picked up her simple dress.

"My King." Lord Ryle said. "It is a pleasure to be here, it is an enchantment to be personally invited by thee to this heaven. I am most grateful to be stepping on this very floor, drinking in your surrounding beauty and well-cared decorations. My King, this is truly a lifetime experience, you have nothing to thank me for."

Sakura kept her head low, not knowing what say.

"Rise."

Lord Ryle steps up as Sakura follows.

"The Grand ball shall begin in another twenty minutes, for now, please stand accordingly, and let's welcome our upcoming guests with our whole heart."

Lord Ryle stood behind the men on the line to the right, while Sakura, taking the cue, stood behind on the line to the left.

Couples passed as the grand door was opened repeatedly. Sometimes one couple would walk down, sometimes a few, and rarely, a group of people would come together, and there would be some noise, but overall everyone was behaving so well. They simply smiled as if they were servants. The only sound heard throughout the gigantic room was soft, calming music from violins. Because around the walls stood violinists side by side. They played in perfect synchronization though they could not see one and another but the one or two close to them. The music echoed from wall to wall, bouncing around to create a mysterious atmosphere that was ringing with baffling serenity.

When there was no more than one minute left before the grand doors were to be closed and all else who came late would be rejected, Eriol and Tomoyo walked through.

Tomoyo looked almost as horrified as Sakura had been, but because the man next to her was someone she actually knew, she was slightly more relaxed.

When she walked by Sakura, she smiled thinly as she had with everyone else, but her eyes danced with excitement and joy to see a familiar face among the crowd.

Sakura gave the smile back, though the two did not exchange words.

King Li greeted them the same way, except Eriol and Tomoyo did not have to go on their knees. Yet Sakura could almost feel the piercing glare he was sending towards the couple. It was demanding: _how dare you take Tomoyo with you? Don't you understand she's my woman?_

But because so many people were staring at them, King Li simply gave a malicious smiled. "Let the door be closed. Those who cannot make it on time, let them by the door and have them wait. The doors are made out of marble and the room shall soon be ringing with music. Their pleading pounding will not be heard therefore not disturb us. Lock the doors."

Clanking was heard as a huge piece of long wood was put in place to stop the door from being opened. Yet Sakura didn't think it was necessary seeing as no one would be able to open a door as heavy as this. Surely, it could battle down an army of tanks.

"Let me introduce to you," King Li roared. "My most trusted advisor for years. He was sent to be my companion since 5, and as he grew and so did I, I felt I could consult in him and he was wise and gave clever responses. He helped me for all those years and he shall be recognized tonight. Everybody, my Advisor, Hiiragizawa Eriol and his companion, Daidouji Tomoyo!"

A deafening applause rang throughout the room that drowned out the music and was almost powerful enough to shatter the stain glass and chandeliers hanging above.

When it was quiet again, King Li announced, "There are tables set before us. The middle, and grandest one is reserved for only my date, my advisor and his date, my family members and me. As most of you should be quite clear on your degree, I would like you all to find the appropriate table and be seated. The lowest class shall sit in corners and along the back, while higher class shall sit closer to the attention. The tables are arranged perfectly so that not one person should be missing a seat. If you cannot find an empty seat among your class, then you must've thought yourself too be much to royal and try for a lower class seat." King Li spun around powerfully and walked towards the center of the light, where two thrones were set before a radiant glass table with designs _inside_ the glass. He walked to the tallest seat and sat down as he held out his hand.

Meiling then made her way there. She put her hand in his and sat on the seat next to him.

Minutes later, after watching and acknowledging his high position, people scattered to their own seat.

"Come, we're in the very back." Ryle told her leading her away.

"Thank goodness for that…" She muttered.

She settled down in a seat in the very back in a dark corner, with a musician standing behind her creating his music along with the rest. The room was unimaginably large yet this was only the dining room, the dance floors and food tables were elsewhere, even larger than this.

A few couples settled down at the same table as Sakura.

"Sakura, let me introduce to you, my friends. Kalira Jelensta," a woman with reddish brown hair put up in a bun with loose strands falling and a dark red mask hiding her face nodded. "Yansrai Sensui," a man in his mid twenties smiled tightly. "and their companions. Jelensta, Sensui, meet my date, whom I have so fortunately run into while I raged through the castle in panic, Kinomoto Sakura."

The lady named Kalira who held the mask in her hand and over her face (the mask was connected with a silver rod) removed it and looked at Sakura lazily. "You don't look to belong in our group. Are you like my date?"

Sakura blinked looking at the man who sat beside her. He seemed frightened and was frowning and quivering. He appeared to be in the same class as Sakura. "No… I mean, yes, I believe I am like him… I mean, I'm no royalty, if that's what you're referring to…"

She tilted her head lazily and chewed on the end of the silver rod of her mask. "Figures."

Yansrai simply looked at her and said nothing.

Sakura shivered. _Well, this really is going to be one, comforting party._

"Don't look so nervous Sakura, it's no big deal really. It's just a normal everyday get together."

"I'm sorry Kalira, but for people at my level who lives in cabins this is like a new dimension for us."

"Jelensta is fine." She said cockily, with the same superior attitude.

"Yes, Jelensta." Sakura said politely. "It amazes me really at how wealthy everyone is dressed… they must be really rich…"

"No. You're wrong there."

Sakura blinked. "Why? They're covered in the most expensive gems and the softest cloth with the dress designed in the latest fashion… how does this prove them not to be rich?"

"Because, this ball is so grand everyone has to look this way. I bet a quarter of the people here is broke after their dress is designed."

Sakura gasped. "Is that really worth it?"

Jelensta waved her hand carelessly. "They're all royalties! What do they have to worry about? Taxes come in daily, they'll become a millionaire before they could understand the definition of 'poor'."

"Oh… this doesn't sound to good… as if our taxes go to personal uses…"

"Do they not?" Jelensta challenged.

Sakura bit her lips.

Jelensta gave a lazy and cruel laugh. "Learn to live with it." And she turned away to chat with Yansrai and Ryle.

—

The night went on. King Li introduced his family whom now lives far away in a different kingdom. The mom was radiating an ice-cold aura with thin eyes that just made her more reason to shudder about. She looked like a queen whom the evilest criminal would quiver at sight.

Then the four sisters who each had a bored expression and looked down at the guests as if they were a better species. No father was being introduced but nobody asked why.

King Li waved his arm and yet another grand door off to their right opened up revealing a room as big as the one they're in and there were row after row of delicious appetizers, main dishes, soup, deserts, ice creams, fruits and drinks.

He held up his left arm and another door to their right opens up, revealing a room twice the size of the dining room. The floor was empty and it was dark with rainbow colours flashing without a pattern. "Whenever you are done, please present yourself in that room. Once everyone is present, then it's time for fun." The King laughed. "You're free!"

The sound of chairs scraping by the floor was heard as people stood up and went to gather their meal.

Sakura excused herself to meet with Tomoyo and Eriol. Unfortunately because everyone must have a companion Ryle came along with her.

"This is my friend, Tomoyo, and her date, Eriol."

Ryle gasped. "You're the king's Advisor."

Eriol bows politely. "Yes, I am."

Ryle continues to stare in astonishment.

"How are you enjoying yourself so far, hmm?" Sakura asked Tomoyo softly.

Tomoyo moved closer to Sakura and said even more quietly, "I do love this night, it's so beautiful and I'm with the world's most perfect man… I do thank the Gods for making this night possible…"

"That's wonderful… I'm happy for you… but did King Li not give you a hard time?"

"He would not stop glaring at Eriol and I… that is true… but for the worth of this night, I think it's endurable."

Sakura smiled happily. "I'm just glad you're so contented…"

They ate quietly savoring the tender food that they'll probably never taste again especially for Sakura and Tomoyo.

"How are y'all?" A sudden slurred voice said joining them without permission.

It was Jelensta and her date. "Kalira Jelensta." She quickly introduced, then held up her glass filled with red wine. "Cheers." She said.

"To what?" Tomoyo asked.

Jelensta gave her a sharp glance. Obviously she was not used to being questioned and prefers Sakura's timid behavior. "To eternity." She replied.

Tomoyo muttered something under her breath but held up her glass like the rest anyways.

Jelensta drank all hers in one gulp. "You're looking quite well today, Advisor." She said to Eriol.

"Thank you, miss Kalira, same compliments to you."

"Wonders why you could not find a higher class date."

Tomoyo scowled.

"She is the highest class in my opinion." Eriol replied sharply.

"Well said, well said!" She said bursting into hilarious laughter, though Sakura could clearly see the visible hatred Tomoyo has for her. "You're all quite dead boring, perhaps we shall approach the dark room now?"

Tomoyo glared at her with annoyance. "Apparently you're the only one to feel that way."

"I agreed, we should all leave." Ryle said. "Not to disagreed or anything," he said with a guilty smile. "But most of people in the room are already gone…"

"Okay, we'll go." Sakura gave a sigh of defeat.

Eriol looked at Tomoyo. "You guys go ahead, we'll join you later."

"It's quite okay, Eriol…" She said putting her hand on his arm. "We shall go."

"If that's what you so desire, I'll be glad to do the same." Eriol smiled, walking behind Jelensta with Tomoyo by his side.

—

When everyone had finally gathered, King Syaoran turned off the lights so that it was completely pitch black, and spoke loudly; his voice boomed throughout the room and echoed back.

"WELCOME! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

"WOO!" Hooting came from various people.

"THIS IS WHERE WE WILL SPEND THE REST OF THE NIGHT IN FUN AND EXCITEMENT!"

The door to the room closes and they were surrounded by complete darkness. Sakura could not see Ryle even though he was right beside her.

"AS FIRST PART OF THE RULES BEFORE WE ALL BEGIN, WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS ROOM WILL NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM, AND WILL NOT BE EVER TALKED ABOUT TO THOSE WHO HAS NOT ATTENDED! IS THAT AGREED!"

"YES!"

"GOOD! NOW TO START OFF THE NIGHT! EVERY ONE OF YOUR NAMES IS WRITTEN ON A SLIP OF PAPER, INSIDE A HAT THAT A SERVANT OF MINE IS CURRENTLY HOLDING RIGHT NOW! HE WILL RANDOMLY DRAW A NAME! BEFORE I EXPLAIN FURTHER, CAN I HAVE ALL THE MAN COME TO MY SIDE AND ALL THE LADIES STAY ON THE OPPOSITE SIDE?"

Movements were heard as people bumped into one another yelping in surprise and pain.

King Li just laughed at this crazy frenzy he has created. "NOW! TO ADD TO THE DARKNESS, WE WILL ALL CLOSE OUR EYES! THE PERSON WHO'S NAME IS DRAWN WILL BE TAPPED ON THE SHOULDER, AND THEN THAT PERSON SHALL THEN WALK FORWARD TO THE OPPOSITE SIDE, AND RANDOMLY GRAB A PERSON OF THE DIFFERENT GENDER. THEN THEY WILL RANDOMLY DRAW ANOTHER CARD OUT OF ANOTHER HAT. THE CARD WILL HAVE A WORD ON IT, AND THE TWO OF THEM MUST ACT IT OUT, AND HAVE THE CROWD SCREAM THAT WORD WHILE THEIR ACT MUST ALSO GIVE THE AUDIENCE AMUSEMENT!"

There was unsure muttering, especially from the women. Those who were married would not touch anyone else but their husband. Those who were not married feared to never be wanted again if they had to be uncomfortably close to a man.

Yet King Li laughed as if he were insane. "DO NOT BE AFRAID, MY FRIENDS! AS I SAID, WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS ROOM SHALL ONLY BE SHARED AMONG US! I HAVE EVEN SENT MY SISTERS IN THIS GAME, I SENT MY DATE AS WELL, MY MOTHER, AUNTS, AND INCLUDING MYSELF! WHAT HAVE YOU ALL GOT TO LOSE?"

There was uncertainty still, yet they knew King Li would have his way sooner or later, and King Li knew the same thing.

Sakura closed her eyes and wondered what kind of absurdity is going on today. Sure, a great way to party things up, but isn't this a bit too far? His mother and sisters too? What is he thinking? Doesn't he even respect his family? Does he not care? He is an excitement thirsting King… a powerful one at that…

A cold hand touched Sakura's shoulder, and then a whisper. "Your name was picked."

Sakura gulped. Great. What were the chances of that?

"The person picked was on the woman's side! Men, get ready! Scatter around and do not stay in one spot!" And there were footsteps.

Sakura was shaking from head to toe as she walked forward, bumping into other women on the way. When she felt empty space she knew she was in the boundary line of men and woman, and she wanted to stay there, but knew she could not.

What have I to lose? I have already disgraced my husband by being in this stupid competition… what else have I to lose?

She kept walking, and walking until she felt someone's arm.

"The gentleman has been picked!"

King Li opened his eyes, as did everyone else. He let out a howl of laughter. "Coincidence! It has been me!"

Sakura could've fainted right then. She did not recognize him when she opened her eyes, but this voice was undeniable.

"LET THERE BE LIGHT!"

A red hue shone from the ceiling down to the center. It was very dim but enough for people to see.

"So it's me and you, huh. You have disobeyed me rudely the first time we met, and the second, but now, you will obey me, and I will have fun!" He growled then laughed. He walked towards a hat with a gentle sway and pulled out a card gracefully.

"Do not worry what the card says!" King Li laughed. "You just keep that frightened and bewildered expression on your face and we'll be just fine!"

Without even knowing how, or why, or what, but Sakura found herself in the center of the red light. Though she could not see a face on either side she knew they were all watching from the darkness.

"As soon as you know the answer, scream it!" King Li turned to Sakura. "My dear, you just keep standing there, pale and frozen and keep looking scared, I'll do the rest."

Sakura could not understand how is it possible for her to do something else.

Suddenly, the King's expression dimmed, as his smiled turned evil. He retreated into the darkness, leaving Sakura standing in the center, though she could feel him encircling her.

Step by step, gradually, he circled her closer, and closer, that maddening grin on his lips and his eye dark with danger and mystery.

Soon, he was so close to her that she could hear his breathing, and she began to shake visibly so that everyone in the audience could see. But they had all thought this was only part of the act.

The king held out his hand and touched her cheek, her arms, then suddenly pulled on her hair so that her head fell backwards exposing her throat.

She let out a strangled cry though she tried not to be scared.

Using his other hand, he touched her throat, bent down and smelt it slowly.

"FIEND!" Someone from the audience cried.

"DEMON!" Another called.

But King Li kept going, and Sakura told herself over and over again this was only an act_. Just say the damn word!_ She prayed. Someone! _Just say it so it'll all be over with!_

A musician from the far side having seen the scene got the idea and began to play a simple, but a devilish song that wavered with pain at each note.

King Li crushed Sakura to his crest abruptly with his hand still pulling on her hair.

Then, picking her up off her feet, he began swinging and turning as if to dance with her though she was like a ragged doll in his arms. They spun around and around, then coming to a quick stop, he dropped her on the ground. Sakura could not stand properly from the dizziness and dropped to her knees and arms then her body. Yet she quickly pushed herself on her knees again hastily. _What is he doing?_ She screamed inside. _Is this all really necessary? Just get to the point you damned thing!_

As she swayed on her feet, he suddenly came again and with one hand, pushed her to the ground again.

"DEVIL!"

"BEAST!"

Sakura got up to her feet again with determination, but before she could steady herself, she was once again being crushed by King Li's embrace. He kissed her hair and was all of a sudden gentle and loving towards her in a twisted way.

"ACTOR!"

"WITCH!"

"MADMAN!"

Sakura wanted to cry. Even though they were merely acting King Li seemed crazy for this night, and he was taking as much sick pleasure as he could in acting this out with her. She could feel herself weakening, tired of fighting with him, as he repeatedly kissed her, caressed her, then throwing her to the ground.

"SATAN!"

Over and over again he did that, weakening her, breaking her, each time she got up, her will dimmed.

"FREAK!"

"FANATIC!"

Sakura could feel herself getting dizzy, sick to her stomach, praying for it to end… praying for him to stop touching her and stop being treated like dirt in middle of hundreds of people.

"TORTURE!"

"HELL!"

Yet there were amused murmurs from the room. Though they were shocked at the scene before them, they were enjoying this little play.

"INHUMAN!"

"CURSED!"

Finally, for the last time she was thrown to the floor, Sakura could not get up. She felt so ashamed, so degraded in front of the "audience" and the how close another man was to her. She stayed down.

King Li walked over to her, an evil shadow on his face, as he smiled and picked her up with one arm, and left her forehead leaning on his shoulder. Then he laughed.

Sakura really didn't know what was going to happen now. If only he had at least shown the card to her in the beginning so she would know what to expect. But this was all part of the hilarity to him isn't it?

She could feel his breath getting closer, and closer, and closer. Then, with the other hand, he took all her hair and put it all on one shoulder leaving the other side of her neck exposed.

The musician began to play in a quick, anxious pace as the audience was silent, waiting to see what would happen next.

And suddenly, Sakura felt his mouth and his tongue on her neck.

"Ah!" She squealed.

Then he began to bend down slowly with her still pressed to him until they were both on the ground and him sucking on her as if he were trying to swallow her.

"VAMPIRE!" A lone voice suddenly cried from the audience.

Immediately, King Li stopped and he burst out laughing. "Correct!"

Sakura lay unmoving on the ground still, shocked, but just so glad that it was over.

A hand came in front of her face. It was King Li with a natural smile on his face. "Up." He said.

Sakura could feel the anger boiling in her. She looked at the hand and had the strongest urge to spit in it. But it was still the King, and she could not go that far. Instead, she looked at him with hatred and then stood up shakingly on her own. "I don't need your help." She said in a dark, threatening voice.

"Suit yourself." He said with a shrug.

"Was that so necessary?" She hissed. "WAS THAT SO NECESSARY? IF IT WAS A DAMN VAMPIRE YOU COULD'VE JUST PRETENDED TO BE DRINKING MY BLOOD! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO ALL THAT! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO TORTURE ME SLOWLY TO THE GROUND LIKE THAT! YOU DEVIL!"

He only shrugged. "A real play isn't like that. That's like writing words on a movie screen and not showing pictures. When there's a vampire, a powerful immortal, do you think he would simply just drink his victim? Of course he's like to have some fun with them first, especially when they're so cocky, he just have to find a way to slow crush her, because that's the most enjoyable way."

"You horrible demon…"

King Li laughed. "Me? It's only a game, you mustn't take it so seriously. Besides, you are here to please me aren't you? If you can't stand my mouth on your then I suggest you pack your bags and leave."

Sakura had the strongest urge to storm out right now, take her bags and really just leave and prove it to his face. But she thought about her unfinished mission and swallowed her hate with ever last ounce of strength.

He continued with his insane laugh. "And look at it this way, now the rest of them won't be so shy to act anymore!"

"YEAH!" The audience cried.

Sakura could not find her voice, she was shaking and she wanted to cry, but she would not show weakness in front of this insensible bastard.

Instead, she turned and ran into the darkness. She ran and ran, and crashed into someone. "Sorry." She quickly muttered turning to move out of the way. But the person held her.

"Sakura, it's me, Tomoyo."

"Hi." She said as best as she could. "Let me go. I'm leaving."

"Where? It's so dark in this room I can't even see you right now." Tomoyo comforted.

"I don't care! I'm leaving! Let me go!"

"Stop it!" Another voice came.

"Jelensta get _away _from me, I'm not in the mood!"

"Don't be so moody and damn sensitive. Calm yourself."

"LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE! HE JUST RUINED ME IN FRONT OF ALL ROYALTIES IN THIS WORLD!"

"I say you're still too damn sensitive."

Sakura looked up with blazing eyes, she aimed her laser at where Jelensta sounds like she was coming from and showed her every ounce of hatred. "I say you've just been degraded too many times to be degraded anymore you insensitive bitch." She shoved Jelensta aside and kept running and running.

Jelensta sighed as Tomoyo glared at her. "I say the King's taste for excitement has gone too far this time…" She commented.

"Well, you could've said that when she was here!" Tomoyo growled.

"I always show my worst side to a person so they'll know this is as bad as I can get, and if they can stand it they'll become my friend."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and stormed away from the woman.

_**Sakura…**_

Sakura felt as if her insides were going to burst, she wanted to scream but she was still in the room and it would echo. The room was so big that even as she ran and ran and ran there was nothing but dark space. Far away she could see another show was its way. Then it finished and another one came on, and still Sakura ran.

"Ah!" Finally, after so much running and so much holding inside she crashed into a wall. It was the furthest end.

Then she began to run to her right, which she crashed into another wall within seconds. She stood hugging herself at the corner and wanted to release her sorrow and anger, and then suddenly, she felt a doorknob on her back.

She turned around and didn't even care where it led; she yanked it open, ran inside and closed the door behind her.

It led to the balcony.

Alone outside, where no one could hear her, she held onto the railing as she stretched her body outside as much as possible. "!" She screamed long and terribly, letting out everything she had bottled inside, then fell down the ground and limp against the railing bars and cried. So much things to cry about, especially tonight. "Touya…" She muttered through her tears. "You said you'd always be with me! You promised! Oh God… where are you now…?"

_**Inside…**_

The show continued for two hours. Obviously he had been right when he said that it'd loosen people more. Each show was better, longer, more twisted than last, as if it were a competition. People laughed at what they saw and enjoyed it immensely.

King Li laughed ferociously inside knowing this will be definitely be the talk for the next millennium.

When all the cards had been drawn and no more words were left, the lights were turned on, and it was time for more partying.

He smiled broadly at them. "It's time, ladies gentlemen, for my next installment. But before we begin, have a drink." A line of servant came in carrying drinks and cups and ice cubes with them, and then began serving the royalties.

_**Outside…**_

Sakura watched the light turn on, but she did not move. She had stopped crying but was much too scared to go back inside and see what's coming up next.

Yet she watched them.

People began scattering around with blindfolds, as one person ran around, and then grabbing a random person she kissed them on the lips, and then that person starts running and kissing the next, and then that person ran and so on. Sakura was openly disgusted. What kind of twisted games are these? But those royalties seemed to enjoy themselves so much!

Is it really that bad? Are they really that bored out of their mind? Sakura looked away in disgust them Jelensta kissed another girl on the lips.

30 minutes passed before King Li called it to a stop, and then in order, they found out who kissed who as they each stared in disbelief at the people they kissed and almost gagged. But then everybody started laughing after they were done being sickened, and this King Li was openly thrilled with.

_**Inside…**_

The game continued on and on, each more warped than the last. After at least 4 different games have been played and at least 5 hours passed and it was near midnight while everybody was drinking and wiping their sweat off as gentlemen took off their capes and ties and jackets as ladies tied their long dressed up around their waist and loosened their bodice, when something terrible happened.

As King Li stood there by the set up tables drinking and talking rapidly with his guests, as if out of nowhere, an arrow came down.

It was as if it were a warning or something, because it landed right in the cup held in his hand.

The King gasped as he dropped the cup on the ground in shock.

Silence covered the room with tension, everyone praying the next arrow weren't aimed to them.

King Li looked in all direction, getting ready to dodge, while trying to find the assassin.

Nothing happened for five minutes, then suddenly, from his right, an arrow came, and that arrow's tip was on fire!

Almost too late, King Li bent his head just in time to have that arrow whip by his head and light his hair on fire but he was alive. To his surprise, seconds after the arrow grazed him it exploded!

"My King!" Someone cried, as a bowl of ice and fruit punch was dumped on his head putting out the fire and soaking him from head to toe.

King Li was shaking violently. Never, in his life had he been reduced like this! He will not appear in public with fruit punch dumped on his head! This is unacceptable!

"Brother!"

"Son!"

Five women came running towards him but he pushed them away. A panic started in the room as people screamed running around, trying to open the solid marbled grand doors to escape.

His plan has been ruined! The greatest night of the century has ended in disaster! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN? IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!

"RYLE! LORD RILEAS RYLE!"

King Li spun around and saw a man writhing on the floor.

The explosion from the arrow was not enough to kill anyone, and it seemed to be timed to explode as soon as the arrow touches something. It was probably suppose to explode after the arrow was planted deep in his head. An explosion that little would not kill anyone, but an explosion like that directly to the brain would bring him to his death.

Unfortunately when the arrow grazed by his head the bomb was activated, then as Rileas Ryle was standing behind him, it literally exploded in his face.

Somebody dumped a bowl of ice water on his face. But his skin has already been burnt and his lips were bleeding and his ear had a piece missing, and one of his eyes seemed to have been damaged severely.

"WHO THE HELL IS IT? SHOW YOUR FACE!" But obviously he received no response. "Call a doctor! Guards, take him to a private room and immediately call all the best doctors there are out there plus my personal private doctor! HEAL HIM! I DON'T CARE WHAT IT COSTS OR WHETHER IT'S POSSIBLE! CURE HIM!"

"Yes sir!"

Guards came and carried the screaming Ryle away.

The room was still in chaos and King Li could feel his anger being let lose. HOW DARE SOMEONE RUIN THIS NIGHT! HOW DARE THIS! THEY DISGRACED HIM TO THE HIGHEST POINT! THAT PERSON IS GOING TO PAY DEARLY! NO ONE DOES THIS TO HIM!

Outside…

Sakura turned around wondering what was going on inside right now.

People running around, people screaming, people going berserk.

Great. What twisted game is this now? Sakura leaned back against the railing. Then something clicked in her mind. Their faces were of pure horror! Something has happened! And it's not a game anymore!

"Oh no!" She cried. Yanking open the door, she joined the group, trying to ask what was happening but people only pushed her away screaming and crying. "Someone tell me what's going on! What happened?"

But only insane screaming replied to her.

"SILENCE!" King Syaoran roared in his loudest voice yet.

The room immediately quieted down. "EVERYONE REPORT TO THE FLOOR IN FRONT OF ME RIGHT NOW! I WILL FIND THE MURDERER TONIGHT NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!" King Li was mad, he was angry, in fact he was furious! He didn't care who had to pay, as long as someone did! He needed to get the stress out on someone! Anyone!

People crowded together in front of him obediently as he walked through. "If I point at you, go stand against the wall and far away from this crowd, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

First he escorted his parents, sisters, relatives, Eriol, servants and guards. Then from the rest of the people, he pointed at people ranking from the highest class and lower, and lower, and lower, until there were three people left of the lowest class.

Tomoyo, Sakura and Meiling.

They were three ladies there to please the King, therefore considered lowest.

King Li walked through them. Then he saw Meiling, who was kneeling there on the verge of tears, so betrayed that she were to be considered a murder when it was he who had personally invited her to be his companion to this grand ball.

King Li held out his hand to her. "I'm sorry Meiling, I'm so sorry. I'm losing my mind right now. Of course it's not you, it's not! I'm so sorry! I should've let you go first, will you forgive me?"

Meiling took his hand and looked up with a smile as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I'm just glad you recognized me. Of course I forgive you…"

He kissed her on the cheek and the send her away.

King Li stared at the two remaining women. "So, who is the real murderer? ANSWER ME!" He bit out scathingly.

"My king, please!" Eriol pleaded stepping up. "Tomoyo was with me the whole while! I assure you, she has not done anything!"

King Li saw his most trusted advisor and finally nodded. "Very well, she is with you, then."

The room became hauntingly silent and Sakura wondered why. Slowly and carefully, she peeked around and saw that everyone was standing far away and staring at her. She looked at the King and saw that his enraged accusing eyes were spitting venom at her.

Realization dawn upon her, and she finally understood what was happening.

_Where's Ryle? Where's Ryle? Why isn't he here to defend me?_ She looked in the crowd but could not find his face.

She looked back at the King with huge eyes. "I SWEAR KING LI—"

"SILENCE!" He walked up to her and slapped her across the face.

Second time in a day, she's been so degraded. She wanted to cry again, even though she has already shed all her tears for the day. "My King, it was not me! It really was not!"

"Then who is it then? ANSWER ME!"

"I don't even know what happened! I just came in and saw people—"

"CAME IN! SO YOU WERE OUTSIDE AND HIDDEN THE WHOLE TIME?"

"Yes, but—"

He slapped her again the other way. "GUARDS! TAKE HER TO THE LOWEST DUNGEON TILL THE LOWEST CELL!"

"No! King—"

But he turned away with fury and stormed away and ignored her. "ALL DISMISSED!"

"No, Sakura, no!" Tomoyo cried weeping on the floor.

Eriol wrapped his arm around her and shook his head in pity. "He's making rash decisions… I know Kinomoto could not have done something like this…"

Jelensta stopped by them and looked down at Tomoyo. Then, she looked up and at King Li in the distance. Biting again on the rod of her mask, she muttered under her breath: "He's gone too far this time…"

—

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in your REVIEW!**

—

**Author's Note: **_Sorry if that part with the scene of Sakura and Syaoran was disturbing… I've been reading vampire books lately and especially the one called The Vampire Lestat, of a fiend who craves excitement. If you read about some of the stuff he does it's way more gruesome than this._

_Finally, I'm back on track with long chapters!_

_8161 words! :)_


	8. A Brave Rescue

**Author's Note: **_Okay I haven't not updated for a looooong time, and I'm sorry. That's it. Nothing more. And I've had a LOT of guesses for who the murderer is… One person got it right… :)_

)**Manuca**( - Dungeon romance? O.o that's something I might write if it were two vampire lovers… nah… that's a bit too extreme… Lol you're afraid of vampire, and I'm obsessed with them… I want to be one! I even bite myself sometimes and drink my own blood… NOT THE WAY you're thinking of! No, just something I bite my lips really hard purposely, then lick the blood that trickles down… lol you can say I'm a bit over-obsessed… :P

)**amberlove**( - Nah, Jelensta's just one of those people who's too truthful and get right down to it.

)**Inkirietta**( - If my memory serves me right I believe Syaoran is around 24 and Sakura is around 20 or so… So you can see Sakura is actually considered one of the older women there…

)**Feather of Julia**( - She hadn't gone mean to showing her truth self… she has always just been speaking her mind out loud… :/ it's just because when she disagrees with the main character it makes her 'bad' but when she pities the main character she's 'good'…

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

**Chapter** **Eight**

_A Brave Rescue_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

Sakura coughed against the dirty and cold walls. It's been three weeks since she's been down here, and there has been no mentioning of killing her, a trial, or ever letting her out. Sakura wondered whether she would rot down here.

The meal they served was horrible. Just plain water and stale bread and sometimes a bit of gruel. She was almost sure she would die soon. It's so cold down here too. Dressed still in Meiling's long, revealing dress, she had no protection against the chill at all.

"If I don't starve to death soon, I would freeze to death, if I don't freeze to death, I would go insane, if I don't go insane, I would die of suicide, if I don't die of suicide, I would die out boredom. Either way, I'm not getting out of here alive am I…" She muttered to herself, and stared at the ground, watching hundreds of ants and other insects crawl back and forth.

"Hey…" She mused picking one little ant off the ground and placing it on her palm. "You're the one who was crawling on my food yesterday weren't you… you little dare devil, should be awfully glad I didn't eat you…" She cooed at it a bit. "You're wondering how I recognized you? Well for one, your antlers are a bit longer, and your front left foot seems to be missing a bit… Don't you worry little one, I'll never forget you… but I won't hurt you either… you deserve to live… you deserve a better life than I do…" With that, she set the little ant back down and collapsed on the ground, not caring how much dirt was getting onto her. "God…" Tears slipped out the corner of her eyes but she didn't care.

A guard walked by and snickered at her but she felt nothing. The person in the jail next to her looked at her pathetically and without pity, but she didn't give a damn. Nothing mattered anymore.

This place is driving her insane.

—

Tomoyo and Eriol sat by the bed of Ryle, trying to find a way to ask him to get Sakura out of jail.

But he was fretting so much about how he might be blind for life and all, that they didn't have the heart to ask a favour out of him while he's under current conditions.

"How are you feeling today, dear Lord Rileas Ryle?" Tomoyo asked politely, bringing him some of her special herb mixture. "Drink this." She handed it to him as he drank it blindly.

She looked at him sadly, thinking about how he would never know even if she had put poison in the soup right in front of his eyes. She felt sorry for his vulnerability.

He gulped the liquid down and held out the empty bowl.

Tomoyo reached forward to receive from him and sighed.

"I'm going to be blind forever aren't I… just tell me the truth! You keep trying to make me think positive, but how can I? It's been so long! If there were any hope at all, there would be signs… but no… there's nothing! I still see darkness! Oh dear God, I'm going to be blind forever…" He covered his face with both hands.

Eriol put a hand on his shoulder. "Please do try to think positively, Sir. You must have hope. After all, what the nurses have not confirmed, will always be a possibility."

"I bet you they've already told you guys the truth… but you're just afraid to break it to me…"

"Lord, I swear to thee, I will never lie or keep a secret from you. But if swear this, I cannot tell you anymore than to keep having hope, because anything more or less, would be a lie."

"Stop your word-twisting. I'm in no mood to hear them. Just say things like a normal person would."

"But this is the way I would talk normally, whether to a commoner, to a King, or to a prisoner. It is such that the way I am, and will be difficult to change."

Ryle turned away to the other side, wondering why he even bothered.

Tomoyo poked Eriol and gave him a stern look, which he only returned with a misunderstood expression.

"Ryle, what Eriol was trying to say, was that when we tell you to have hope, it's not because we're just trying to make you feel better, we're actually only telling the truth… Please believe us… it hurts many to see you in such conditions… never mind tormenting yourself unnecessarily…"

"I don't know what I'd do if I went blind… I don't think there's anything else worse in the world…"

"Oh, yes there is…" Tomoyo muttered, thinking about what hell Sakura must be going through right now.

"Pardon?"

"Never mind…" She turned to the Advisor. "Eriol, tell Ryle a story, please."

"Yes, my dear." Eriol turned his face towards Ryle. "There once was a young girl, who had eyes as green as gems, and hair as black as midnight. She was well known for her beauty, yet what was known more of her, was her favourite red cap. She—"

"Stop." Tomoyo held up her finger. "Is this a twisted version of Little Red Riding Hood?"

"Why, how did you know?"

"Eriol, when I said tell a story, I meant a real one…"

"I'm sorry darling, I'm not very creative in the mind…"

"Never mind then…" Tomoyo sighed as he took a seat next to Ryle. "Allow me then… please Eriol, do get some food for the poor dear?"

"Yes…" Eriol retreated from the room, and headed for the kitchen.

"Let's see… what should I tell you… oh yes, here's a good story you might enjoy, if you are a open minded person…" Tomoyo took a deep breath. "Once upon a time, there was a very well known king, who owned many lands, and was very famous. He had a wife, a silent woman who hardly ever speaks, but was always fair. But that did not mean the king loved her. For this marriage was forced, he had been forced to marry his wife…"

—

Sakura's eyes traveled to the three pages neatly folded in the corner of her cell.

Those mere three pages has been saved as a last resort. She had not dared to touch them for she knew they were for emergency only… they were her last connection to sanity…

Sakura looked at her ant friends on the floor and felt she was losing it. Her hand reached forward… "No… no I can't… I have to save it… save it for when things get worse… for my last chance to stay sane…"

But she couldn't take it any longer. Would counting ants be considered sane? Would having the ability to tell the difference from one ant to another simply out of boredom be considered normal? No… if she doesn't read now, she may not ever have a chance to again…

Her hand reached the pages as she unfolded them hungrily.

The three pages were from the story "Love". She had expected the Grand Ball to be some boring royal gathering where over-polite ladies and gentleman gossip or else listen to the King's non-stop babbles. That is why she had bought the three pages with her. Folded and hidden underneath her dress.

Of course she was proven wrong. King Li is definitely not boring like those other typical king out there. Although she would've preferred if he were boring like the rest.

_Now where was I… Yes, Queen Lilia has just left King Reyn… she has escaped the castle, and is now headed for Jayx's little hut, where they will live happily… _Sakura began to read.

* * *

_As Queen Lilia traveled, the sky was slowly being filled with thick, dark clouds, rolling menacingly across the sky. A droplet of water hit her hair and she knew was to happen. And she had been right. Minute later, it was pouring. The rain droplets seeped into her hair, wetted her cloth, making it extremely difficult to walk around especially in such a heavy dress._

"_Is this my punishment? IS THIS MY PUNISHMENT?" She cried to the sky. All she received was the loud crashing of lightning. Lilia began to weep. "Yes, this is my punishment… and I shall go through it, for I deserve every minute of this… this is my punishment…" As each step became harder, as did Lilia's determination. "I will live through this trial, I will swim across a river and climb around a mountain to reach Jayx… I cannot fail now…"_

_Lilia continued on and on. For two days it rained, for two days Lilia could not sleep, for two days she had nothing to eat, for two days she suffered. "Jayx… I'm coming… I will be there for you… I will not abandon you like your family…" Holding that thought, Lilia continued longer._

_Another day more._

_At last, the view of a lone hut in middle of a green field was clear in her view. The rain had not lightened and it truly was a miracle it could rain so hard for three days straight._

_Dragging each step with every ounce of her strength, Lilia at last made it to Jayx's door. She dropped her hand on the door, and realized she was unable to pull it back up to knock again. The leaned her whole body weight on the door, and just prayed to at least let her stay conscious till she sees her beloved Jayx._

_The door opened and Lilia collapsed right into Jayx's arms. "LILIA!"_

_She smiled weakly, though it looked more like a dying grimace. "I am back…" And she knew nothing more._

—

_The bright morning sunshine attacked Lilia's face as she woke up, irritated. Yawning slightly, she was surprised to see the sky so blue and feel the air so fresh and cool._

_The rain was finally over. She had passed her test. From this day forth, she will be with Jayx. She has past her test, and no more trouble shall come to them, she was sure of it._

"_How are you feeling, Lilia…?"_

_Lilia turned towards the door to see Jayx there holding breakfast on a tray. "Please, dear, stay where you are, you may be sick."_

_But Lilia paid no mind. She stood up, took the platter from Jayx and set it aside. Though she had not eaten for three days, she felt she could wait. Slowly and shyly, she let her arms around Jayx's neck as she leaned in close to him. A gesture she had not ever done with any other man but Reyn._

_Jayx was timid at first. He looked away with his face beet red, but soon, he let his hands rest around her waist._

"_I have come to be with you…" Lilia said. "Do not be shy with me. From now on, we shall be each other's only companions. Perhaps from time to time your sister will visit… but other than that, it will just be me, and you. Please be comfortable with me."_

"_Yes…" He nodded. "You must have sacrificed more than can imagine by being with me… I know I am shame to families and that it shall shame your reputation simply by having you be with me, yet you still chose this route and I am forever happy and grateful. Oh Lilia, you are truly an angel sent by God."_

"_No, you were the one sent to me, I am sure… it is true, I must admit, I did sacrifice quite a bit to be with you, but you have livened up my life like no one could. I love you."_

"_I love you too…"_

_Slowly, Lilia leaned in even further. Though very carefully, for she was almost sure Jayx was quite inexperience, and this could perhaps be his first kiss. Her soft lips gently touched his and she did not let it go any further. She observed for his reaction._

_He was stunned, simply standing there stiff with wide eyes. "Wow…" He muttered. "I have not thought it be possible for me to ever have interactions with a woman ever again…"_

"_Well, you thought wrong." Lilia replied with a gentle smile._

"_Oh Lilia, you do not understand how much I love you…"_

"_No, I could understand, for I love you as much as you love me…"_

"_Lilia, I am literally speechless. I do not know what to say to you to express my ecstatic feeling right now. To have met you, and to know we can now be together…"_

"_You do not need to say anything, Jayx, for I understand all…"_

_Jayx looked truly overwhelmed for a moment, before he got on his knees without a second's hesitation. "Lilia, please, please marry me!" He took out a heart shaped gold necklace with a diamond heart and held it towards her. "I do not have a ring with me, please understand, but this is the only thing of value I have left on me. It is the absolute last item my family has given me, before telling me to find a life where no one will know me to be their son. Please accept this, and be my wife… I know I may be asking for too much, after all, you're such a perfect woman with the perfect life, while I, the shame, the disgrace, is daringly asking for your—"_

_Lilia bent down to his level and took the necklace from him. "Say no more. I have come here to be with you, haven't I? Of course I will marry you…"_

"_Lilia…" Jayx picked her off the ground spinning her around and around till they were outside the hut, where they fell together into a bed of grass and wildflowers. "Let's have the wedding next week… yes, I cannot wait any longer… I shall contact Lynnetta now, she will prepare for us, and this wedding will be at least somewhat proper… after all, you do deserve everything in the earth, but I can only provide so much, which is why I will do my best for you in everything. Even if it isn't much, at least I've put my heart and soul into it."_

"_Oh Jayx, anything you do for me is fine…" She caressed his face. "You poor child… are you ready to experience a real kiss now?"_

_He looked at her with wide and curious eyes._

_She smiled at his innocence, before pulling herself to him._

—

_Lynnetta took the news of their marriage with everlasting joy. "I have expected this, but 'tis even sooner than I expected! Of course I will prepare for you, I we will decorate this house, and a path to this house where you two will spend the night. I will invite few of my friends, my family and I will be your witness. I would buy you a ring too, but it would not have as much meaning, so why don't you exchange something important of yours with each other now?"_

_Shyly, Jayx took a simple platinum ring off his middle finger. "I've had this ring ever since I was a small child… and now, I would like Lilia to have it…"_

"_It's true… I remember Jayx never took this off even when were small children… he treasured it with all his heart… it does not look expensive, dear Lilia, but please do believe that it meant so much to Jayx…"_

"_Oh sweet Lynetta, money means nothing to me, it's what's beyond that, that counts…" Lilia took a jade hoop off her wrist, but felt a bit uncertain. This was what Reyn had given her on her last birthday. But this did mean a lot to her… With some difficulty, she handed it over to Jayx. "This also means a lot to me, in an unexplainable way though… Please accept this."_

"_Wow…" Lynnetta commented as she took the bracelet to give to Jayx. "This looks expensive… whoever got this for you must be rich…"_

"_Very…" Lilia muttered wearily, looking outside the window at the carefree dandelions. She is no longer Queen Lilia; she is as free as the wildflowers._

"_The exchange has been complete." Lynnetta announced. "The ceremony will come in five days. Till then." Lynnetta wrapped her cape around herself and left with a small wave._

_Jayx turned to Lilia. "Though not official, today is our first day together…"_

"_Yeah…" Lilia replied, feeling excited._

"_What shall we do?"_

"_It does not matter, show me what you usually do…"_

* * *

It stopped right there. Though Sakura wanted more than anything for it to continue, she found that at least it had restored some of her sanity. She looked back at the floor. All the ants looked the same.

She leaned back against the cold wall and sighed dreamily. How beautiful it would be if she could become Queen Lilia now… how happy she is… though she sacrificed her position, her treasures, her luxuries, she has found the true happiness of life…

—

"State your position." The soldier guarding the jail demanded.

"I am Lady Meiling." The woman replied, holding her head high.

"Lady Meiling… I have heard of you…"

"Yes, I am the nearest thing to King Syaoran's queen. I hereby demand you to unlock this cell for I wish to visit a prisoner within."

The soldier frowned. "I'm sorry my Lady, truly, but the Jail can only be entered by the King himself, his family and Advisor Eriol… he has not mentioned given you permission…"

"That is because he has granted me this privilege not long ago." Meiling explained, irritated, though still standing very ladylike. "Unlock the cell at once."

"But milady—"

"You have two choices right now. You can either do as I say, and if I lied, I will receive a serious scolding from King Syaoran himself; none of your business. Or two, you can keep me here waiting, test on my patience, till I involve King Syaoran into this where _you_ will receive the punishment. And I assure you, it will be much more than just a scolding."

The guard considered this, and soon after he opened the gate unwillingly. "Who do you wish to speak to?"

"The newest prisoner to be sent within. A certain… Kinomoto Sakura, if I am correct?"

"Yes, she is our newest addition, though has been here long and seemingly forgotten."

"Very well, I wish to speak with her."

"This way, please."

The guard led Meiling through a long path when at last, they reached a filthy cell where a near-dead girl leaned against the cold, dirty wall.

"This is Kinomoto?"

"Yes, milady."

Sakura stirred. She looked up and rubbed her eyes. Is that Meiling? She pinched herself. It's true! She's not hallucinating! It's actually true! "Meiling! What are you do—"

Meiling shot her a glowering look that shut her up immediately. "I would wish to speak with the prisoner. I'd like to see what she had done to be shut in here and why a final decision has not been made or why has there not even been a trial."

"As you wish, milady." The guard replied uncertainly, but he backed up and out of the room.

The moment the guard was gone, Meiling dropped the attitude. "Oh gosh what happened to you?"

"What happened to _you_?" Sakura gasped.

Meiling let a lopsided smile onto her face feeling very conscious about her elegant dress, her long robe that was a feminine version of King Syaoran's, and her crystal formed crown resting on her head. "That's not the point. It doesn't matter what happened to me for you should be grateful that this happened to me. Otherwise, I would not have been given permission to visit you today."

"What _are _you doing here?"

"To get you out, of course. Oh gosh, you look terrible."

"Are you out of your mind? King Syaoran would kill you!"

"No he wouldn't. He has forgotten you long ago, which is why I'm going to sneak you back into our room, from there I have to catch you up on what's happened to Tomoyo, Eriol and Ryle."

"Oh yes, poor Ryle… what has happened to him? Is he dead already?"

"No, he's not, but he may be permanently blind…"

Sakura gasped.

"But now is no time to be discussing such things. Let us leave."

"How? I don't own a key."

"But I do."

"Where?"

"GUARD!"

The guard scurried back again. "Yes, milady?"

"I would like you to release her." Meiling demanded, going back to her royalty attitude.

"What?"

"You heard me. I would like to take her away for some questioning. She seems suspicious."

"I'm sorry your majesty, I really do not believe we have the right to do this much for you—"

"I do not wish to repeat your two choices to you again. Do not irritate me."

The guard sighed. "Yes, madam." The guard took out the key unwillingly and opened the door wide.

Sakura's first instinct was to jump into the open space and dance to the invisible music, but she could not look suspicious, therefore only moved when "Lady Meiling" ordered her to.

"What is your name, guard?"

"Soldier Steven."

"I will speak kindly about you to King Syaoran."

"Thank you, highness."

"You may leave now."

"Yes, highness." With that, he bows and left the room once again.

"Quick, now's our chance."

"But he's guarding the door!" Sakura protested.

"You think there's only one exit in this entire dungeon? Don't worry I've studied the routes."

Sakura had no choice but to follow.

She had no idea where they went, how they went or when they went, except she soon found herself in a familiar hallway; long and empty. It was the same one she had gotten lost the day she tried escaping from King Syaoran' room to warn all the ladies of his horrible trick.

They walked silently for what seemed like miles, not uttering a word, tiptoeing around, when Meiling suddenly stopped. In front of them to the right, was a gigantic oak wood door that had golden handles and seemed much too familiar.

Sakura felt queasy.

"This is King Syaoran's room." Meiling whispered.

"Yeah, hard to miss." Sakura commented.

"We have to be extra careful here… I know he's in there, and I know if can get past this doorway we should be fine… only problem is this doorway lasts for like 20 meters…"

"How comforting."

"Just be extra careful, and let's hope he does blow and decides to throw someone out of his room at this precise moment."

"One can only hope."

They held their breath, and continued to walk with steps as light as a butterfly.

"HOW DARE YOU!" A voice inside bellowed that sounded much like King Syaoran's voice.

There was a sound of something crashing and a soft whimper was heard. "NO ONE HAS DARED TO DISGRACE ME LIKE THIS! NO ONE! HOW DARE YOU EVEN MAKE A SUGGESTION LIKE THIS?"

"My King, please…"

"DO NOT SPEAK! YOUR VOICE DISGUSTS ME! YOU DISGUST ME! GET OUT!"

Sakura gulped. "What are the chances…" She muttered to Meiling, who only silenced her and continued to sneak across as quietly as possible.

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" His voice was getting louder and Sakura was positively weak in the knees now.

"Oh my gosh, we're so going to be caught!"

To her surprise, there was silence inside, then all of a sudden screaming.

The door was pushed open as a red-haired woman ran out screeching. Almost immediate, a fire arrow landed in between the doorway, setting the exit/entrance on fire. Inside, Sakura could see King Li in there, completely horrified.

His bed was on fire, the exit to his balcony was on fire. In fact all other 5 exit that led to different rooms were on fire and so were all the curtains. He looked trapped, because he _is_ trapped. "GODDAMMIT GET HELP! SERVANTS! GET WATER! LOTS OF IT! MY ROOM IS ON FIRE!"

Sakura turned to see the woman who had jumped stumbled out. "Kaho…"

"Sakura…" She gasped seeing the woman's face as she wiped the blood on the side of her mouth.

"Oh, I'm going to get help!" Meiling cried with worry. "Come Kaho, come with me. Sakura, you stay there. We can't have you running around the castle!"

"No, wait! But I can't stay here! He'll see me!"

"So? What's the worst he can do? There's a fire between you and him, what are you afraid of?"

"B-But!"

But Meiling was already gone, dragging Kaho alone with her.

Seconds later a few servants came, screaming and crying they carried buckets after buckets of water and poured it on the fire near the entrance.

Inside the fire began to devour more and more as King Li sweated and began to look dizzy. The ceiling was now on fire and a piece of wood fell down completely blocking the exit to the studies room. "CAN YOU BE ANY SLOWER?" King Li tried staying as close to the main exist as possible, but the heat of the fire kept him away. He looked positively dizzy as if he would faint at any moment. "Damn the assassin! As if ruining my party wasn't enough, now _this?_"

Minutes later Kaho and Meiling came running back, bringing soldiers and guards with them, each carrying large buckets of water with them, and pouring it on. The fire dimmed a bit but the fire inside was getting worse.

"HURRY!"

Sakura began to panic. The space left inside was getting smaller and smaller, King Li was trapped in this one meter square of space and he was deathly pale, as if almost ready to greet the after life.

The fire came creeping closer and closer…

"ALMOST! ALMOST! HOLD DOWN YOUR HIGHNESS!"

And closer…

King Li cried out as the end of robe caught on fire.

"ALMOST!"

"NO!" Sakura suddenly cried. "NO MORE ALMOST! THERE'S NO MORE TIME!" Before she could think, she grabbed a bucket of water and dumped it completely over herself.

"NO DON'T!"

That cry from Meiling didn't stop her. Sakura grabbed another bucket of water and rushed inside.

The contact with even such small flames while soaked in water was painful. A part of her dress lit on fire, and inside was even worse. The heat was unbearable, she couldn't breath and the smoke was blocking her vision. But seeing a body howling and falling, she knew she had found him. Without hesitation, she poured the entire bucket of water onto him, soaking him completely.

Before King Li had a chance to complain, she put his arm around her back, and dragged him through the fire.

"UUUUGGGHHH!" He growled in pain coming in contact with the fire.

Sakura was hurting just as much, but she was conscious enough to stop herself from crying out loud, where as King Li's mind was hardly clear… he was probably as good as drugged.

"SAKURA!"

The moment she came out she collapsed on the floor. Somebody came and took King Li's body while other people carried her away. After being hungry for so long, being burnt by fire really wasn't what she had in her mind…

She passed out.

—

She woke up two days later feeling alien. She remembered fire and more fire… but all she knew was that she was on a clean bed now, and rested well.

"Here's your breakfast, madam." A maid came in, carrying a tray with her.

Sakura thanked her and finished the food quickly. She put the tray aside and felt a burn on her leg.

She sighed.

The door opens and Meiling enters. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine… well, better than before…"

"Good." Meiling sat on the bed beside her. "I am here to deliver a message. King Syaoran would like to see you. He is waiting for you now in the Grand hall."

"Why?"

"I don't know…" Meiling said with a frown.

It was then Sakura remembered how Meiling had rescued her from the jail. "Oh no, don't tell me, after all this, he's still going to stuff me back in jail…"

"I really hope not… I don't think he will though, you did save his life after all…" Meiling sighed. "You're either the nicest or the stupidest person on the whole planet."

Sakura smiled wearily. "Thanks." She borrowed a simple dress from Meiling and got ready to argue on every point that comes out of the King mouth so that he would end up with no right to put her back in jail.

—

Sakura knocked politely on the door.

"Come in."

Strangely, the voice sounded almost… gentle. Sakura opened the large doors and walked down carpeted path. In front on a high throne that seemed miles away from her, sat the Majestic King Li. Sakura walked up to him, and still many stairs below him, she went on her knees and touched her forehead to the carpet. "Your majesty King Li."

He said nothing, but stood up from his chair and walked down and stopped in front of her. "You may stand."

Sakura stood up to find him directly in front of her, with anything but anger on his face. "Are you here to punish me, highness?"

"No, I am not… I do not know what to say to you…" There was almost a tiny sincere smile on his face. "You… You saved my life… No one has ever done that for me before… no one has ever risked their own life just to save mine… why?"

Sakura felt sorry for him. "I don't know… it's just that, well, you were dying, and no matter what happened, I know I will never have a clear conscience if I didn't even try… so I had to… I could not let a life slip away in front of me when I knew I could've done something…"

"But what if you got killed?"

"Then at least I tried."

He shook his head, but it was with admiration. "I treated you so horribly before, without respect, yet you repay me with this…"

"It is my duty, my King." She bows.

"Kinomoto, I hereby formally ask you to please, accept my apology."

Sakura blinked. Is a king, apologizing, to her? She looked into his eyes to see appreciation and respect that were for her.

"I accept your apology, King Li."

"Please, you must at least call me King Syaoran."

Sakura had rejected this proposal many times before, but today, right now, he seemed so sincere… "Yes, King Syaoran…"

"May I then, call you as Sakura rather than Kinomoto?"

Sakura hesitated, but at last, she said, "Yes, of course, highness." Then, she asked, "So you're not here to send me to jail?"

He laughed. "No, of course not! I owe you too much gratitude to do so! I may have been a monster, but I'm not a heartless monster, yet. Now," he said, holding out his hand to her. "You were reading a story to me the other day? I cannot say I approve of it, but I would like to see things in your eyes, so please, let us go to the royal library, and please, read me more…"

"Gladly, my King." Sakura smiled.

—

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in your REVIEW!**

—

**Author's Note: **_Ah, assassin's getting a bit desperate… and Kaho's leaving soon, and Touya's coming back to the story… :)_

_6121 Words._


	9. Kaho's Goodbye

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for the late update! I was trying to get everything back in order with two fics going on instead of three! So this one was left abandoned for a bit… but don't worry, I'm back on track now! And every, :drum roll: welcome my first Beta-Reader ever, MANUCA! :)_

_Eh Manuca, sry didn't let you beta-read this chapter… just that I've not updated in SO long so screw the grammars! :P gotta at least get something updated before ppl think I stopped writing or something! Forgive, forgive!_

)**Mariko**( - I'll tell you for now this story won't have your typical ending (in fact there's going to be two endings… you'll see what I mean) but I WILL make everybody (the characters not necessarily the readers :P) happy.

)**Julia**( - Yeah, unfortunately I can only make all the CCS characters happy… I can't guarantee to make the poor, poor Reyn happy… :( Actually I have never really done this 'past talk' thing… just trying my best… 'tis my first attempt :P Highness, Your Highness… I don't know, I just think the 'your' is a bit extra, I mean Highness is saying you at the 'High' order, why bother with the your? I don't know, I have weird habits and thoughts… is writing Highness by itself wrong though? Yeah Syaoran should've died… but couldn't let that happen… story can't go on without him… damn the roles main characters play…

)**Crystalz Tearz**( - maybe this is just a story of mine as an excuse to experiment pairs… :P because there'll be a lot of different pairings till the end, then there will be no more confusion as to who ends up with whom. :)

)**luckyducky7too**( - xD poor Syao! Seems everyone's calling him a bastard! :P

)**SaddenedKimiko**( - Research? Actually I haven't done any researches… I never do researches for my stories… all that stuff about the Ball I either made up or thought up from past forgotten memories… :P

)**Yukino-chan**( - oh TRUST me, this is going to be SO different of an ending I hope you can take it… :evil smile:

)**Inkirietta**( - Wow many questions… the assassin is actually… I gotta stop myself… I always get tempted! AAAAH! No more clues! :zips mouth:

**_THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED!_**

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

**Chapter** **Nine**

_Kaho's Goodbye_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

* * *

_Lilia found herself in a world where there were no rules, where boundaries stretches forever and where everything was so simple you floated right along no matter how hard you resisted._

_Jayx's life has been proven to be way less intense and interesting than that of King Reyn's, yet much more to Lilia's liking. He did not do much each day, besides planting his own crops that he feeds off of, nurturing trees that he uses as shades in the summer and made into wooden furniture when it has grown to a certain size, he also has 4 hens in a small wooden box he has built himself and a sheep with a string around its neck and tied to a wooden pole. He fed them scraps of food from his leftovers, which explained why they looked so feeble and weak. But the hens laid small eggs daily, and the sheep gave wool from time to time, which Jayx used to make clothing and blankets and things as such._

_Yet even such simple tasks sometimes took till night. And with Lilia's previous position as a Queen, she was more trouble than help. She apologized a million times and said perhaps she should just go out into the wild and pick berries instead—after all, she can't mess that up—but Jayx insisted it was no problem to teach her. After all, he had said, it's rare that anyone's even interested in learning such basic things._

_A few days passed and because Lilia was a fast learner, she found herself beginning to be useful around the place. She would care for the animals and cook while Jayx would take care of the plants and sometimes hunt. She has even learnt to cook edible foods that tasted acceptable and wasn't poisonous nor burnt. It was something Lilia has never even dreamed of doing inside her royal castle._

_With the two of them working together, supportively alongside each other, what usually took till near dawn, now only took till the beginning of night, which left the rest of the time to them._

_It was the night before their wedding. Lilia and Jayx sat around a campfire he built as they embraced each other, taking in each other's heat to fight the cold. "How are you feeling?" Jayx asked gently._

"_I'm fine…" Lilia replied._

"_Are you nervous?"_

"_Why, darling? Why shall I be nervous? It is to this day that I have waited so impatiently for, it is to this day that I have prayed to come faster, how is it possible for me to have seconds thoughts for a man like you?"_

"_It's just, I keep thinking I am not worthy of you…"_

_Lilia turned around and held his face between her hands. "I have told you, Jayx, never doubt yourself again. You're worth everything in the world, because a person's worth is not determined by those who abandon him, but by those who love him."_

_He looked deep into her eyes, and slowly, kissed her without breaking the eye contact. Nowadays he could kiss her freely without feeling shocked or shameful. "Tomorrow, you will be mine… no, tomorrow I will be yours…"_

"_No, no one belongs to another, we can only be together…"_

"_Yes, yes." Jayx has never argued with Lilia and to this Lilia found uncomforting. It is not he faked to please her, but he really did agree with everything and saw her like a goddess. It is not that the feeling is creepy—after all, she _has_ been a Queen—it's how familiar it was that spooked her. She was afraid she would never change and continue being the egomaniac Reyn was all his life._

_At the thought of his name, she sighed._

"_Is something the matter, love?" Jayx asked with worry._

_Truly, he treated her too well. She often didn't feel too much difference living here than living in the castle, besides the fact she did more stuff herself here. "Nothing, dear, nothing at all…"_

"_Really Lilia, if you're having second thoughts at all, talk to me, please, I will understand, and will announce our marriage whenever you're ready."_

_She grabbed his hand. "Really, Jayx. You know I won't ever hide my feelings from you, and to this promise I swear I want to be officially yours with every nerve within me."_

_Jayx squeezed her hand. "I know, sweetheart, I know… I just want the best and most comfortable for you. I am sorry if I am asking too much and annoying you."_

"_You will never annoy me, Jayx."_

_Jayx kissed her on her forehead and nodded._

_A minute passed in silence when all they did was listen to the night air and the sprinkles of the fire. Then Jayx stood up. "I have something for you." He said._

"_Really?"_

"_Really. I think you will like it." He went back into their hut and soon came out with something in his hands._

"_What is it?" Lilia questioned._

_He bent down and opened his palm to reveal a medium sized silvery clam._

"_It's very pretty…" Lilia commented._

"_That's not the best part…" He said with a smile, as he opened the clam's mouth. Inside, was a tiny pearl._

"_Oh, wow!" Lilia exclaimed. "Where did you get this? Is it still alive?"_

_Jayx laughed at her surprised expression. "Yes it is still alive, I found it by the lake when I was picking berries today morning."_

_Jayx had always had something for her every night. He always claimed he 'found' them, but Lilia believe he had gone through great trouble to 'find' them. Yesterday he came back with a peacock's tail feather that was brilliant and shiny. The day before he brought back a wood carved sculpture of a woman who suspiciously resembled her. Jayx claimed he had found that too. The days before he brought her a baby blue jay, tiger lily, and a small conch. "It's a alive?" She exclaimed. "But it's not breathing…"_

_Jayx was bewildered at her comment, but laughed. Lilia spoke so maturely about subjects and understood so deeply, yet these simple things it seemed she could not comprehend at all. Jayx found that quite interesting. "It's a clam, dear, you don't see it breathing… we can keep this in a bowl filled with water and as the days progresses, the pearl will get bigger, and bigger, until the day it's a single, full pearl, we will take it on that day and have a celebration and call it our anniversary."_

_Lilia flushed with joy. "That sounds most wonderful, Jayx…"_

"_We should get a good night's sleep, Lynetta's coming tomorrow early morning, we should be rested by then."_

"_Yes, indeed we should." Lilia stood up with the help from Jayx's hand._

_They walked over to their bed where they laid down together. So far, Lilia has not yet been touched by Jayx, for he believes that till they were truly wedded, he had no right to violate her precious body. As they lay down together under the thin, handmade single blanket, Lilia couldn't help but think to the day when Reyn and her had wedded. They had no love for one and another that day, no feelings at all, actually. They were simply two strangers who had never met but were put together under fate._

_On the night he took her, she felt no pleasure, it was simply something she had to go through for it was a tradition and the mothers would check in the morning. Afterwards they did not say a word to each other and slept facing different ways._

_But that had been a heavenly wedding. The decorations, the wedding gown, the guests, the flowers…_

_Lilia closed her eyes, blocking out the images. She didn't want to see the scene again; she didn't want to be disappointed tomorrow._

—

"_Morning my hon's, today is the most precious day of your lives!" Lynetta announced as she, her husband—who was a gorgeous and terribly nice man—her child and 5 of their friends marched in. "Honey, you and Randy and Grant take care of my brother over there, I'll take the ladies and give Lilia a make-over—not that she needs one."_

"_Sure thing hon."_

_Jayx and Lilia barely even had time to look at one another before they were dragged into separate directions._

_The hut was terribly small, so they did everything outside. All that was between the two was the hut, acting like a wall. It didn't matter what they did in the fields, out in the open, because no one was here; it's safer than the most private rooms._

_Lynetta twirled Lilia's hair up on top of her head leaving only a strand of hair on each side of her head. She then braided those two strands into 4 tiny braids—two on each side—and stuck in flowers at the side of her head. This was nowhere near her wedding with Reyn… in fact she receive more treatment in the castle everyday just for waking up. But she did not say a word, and instead smiled. For if there was one difference, is that today, she was marrying a man she loved._

_But there was still a doubt in her mind. Is this allowed? She has wedded once, is it appropriate to wed again? Would God forbid? Would they be punished for this? She had been the one to announce the making of this new rule that she and Reyn were allowed to marry again, but who is she to be saying such things? She was merely the Queen! Not even the blood Queen, but a Queen because she was married into the family! Lilia had a bad feeling…_

_They dressed her in a long sleeved white flower dress that reached to her ankles and she couldn't help but think of her wedding gown that was made out of silk and diamonds that head stressed meters behind her. "Sorry dear, but this was the best dress I could make with the material and time that I had Dear Lilia, I would've lent you my wedding gown but I'm sure you know it's a tradition that that's not allowed, for it filths the true memories…"_

_Lilia had truthfully not known, but she nodded anyways. "I understand, it's all right…"_

_They took off her straw tied sandals and slipped her on a pair of white fluffy shoes that were made out of wool. She missed those glass high heels she had… The child handed a bouquet of daisies and dandelions to her._

_It had only been from morning to midday, and they were ready, already._

"_Now, dear, close your eyes…" Lynetta giggled as she began pulling the blind Lilia with her._

_Last time there was a silver-lined veil over her eyes and was carried by four servants and surrounded by eight guards._

_When they arrived, they were in a field where a portion of the grass had been cut off and it was surrounded by flowers. She and Jayx stood in the middle. There was undeniable excitement in his eyes, and the moment Lilia saw that, saw him, all her regret, her past memories, her luxuries were forgotten. There was a shrine to their right._

_Lynetta walked up, holding a white piece of white handkerchief as she handed Jayx a razor. "Do you take Lilia here as your wedded wife?"_

"_Yes." He cut into himself and drop of blood fell onto the clean cloth._

"_Do you take Jayx here as your wedded man?"_

"_I do…" Lilia too, cut herself and let the blood drop. No one rushed up immediate to bandage her finger._

"_You have now both agreed, and will now swear your eternity oath to one another._

_So much for _eternal_ oaths… Lilia thought to herself as they walked up the shrine. What eternity is my oath to Reyn?_

"_You will now vow to the Gods that you will forever be together."_

_They bowed to the shrine._

"_You will now vow to your family and friends that you will forever be together."_

_They stepped out and bowed to the small crowd._

"_And last, you will now vow to each other that you will forever be together."_

_They faced each other, and bowed._

"_The promises have been completely, you will now finish the ceremony with a sealed wine." Two small glass of cheap wine were brought up._

_Lilia and Jayx intertwined arms with the drink in hand, then drank it dry._

_A slow smile appeared on Lynetta's face. "The ceremony has been complete. You two are now bounded to each other for the rest of eternity, whether on earth, in heaven, or in hell. You may now, continue to the final step." She bowed everyone watched Lilia and Jayx holding hands, and walking together to their hut. Looks like there's not royal feast like there had been at the castle._

_(The wedding tradition I took from the Olden Day Chinese tradition—besides the blood part—because I thought the western way was too modern)._

_Lilia walked inside, and was surprised to see they had decorated it. There were red strings, and lanterns and happy things everywhere, and someone had given them a new bed! A much nicer, softer one, no longer the one made out of grass and straws._

_Jayx took her in his arms as they fell together down onto the bed._

"_We're finally together." His grin was so wide and uncontrollable that even she laughed._

_He kissed her hungrily on the lips as he began to push her against the bed. His hands touched the back of her dress, but suddenly, Lilia shrunk back._

_She didn't understand why she did that except she suddenly saw Reyn in that moment. Her eyes were wide with fear and longing and discomfort._

"_Lilia…" Jayx whispered with a hurtful frown on his face. "What is the matter?"_

"_N-Nothing…" She shook her head, wanting to erase the image. She wanted to make Jayx happy, she wanted to complete the wedding properly, but why couldn't she?_

_He removed himself from on top of her. "If you're not ready that is quite okay…"_

"_No… no, Jayx, I, no. No. Jayx it's not that, I don't know what happened, but it's okay…"_

"_I don't want to force you to do anything… I want you to be comfortable…"_

"_Well stop worrying about me dammit!" It was the first time she had shouted like such, and they were both surprised. Lilia was so frustrated but she couldn't understand why. All she knew what that she had to give herself to Jayx tonight and say goodbye to the images of Reyn once and for all. "Listen would you just stop worrying about me and worry about yourself for once?"_

"_But—"_

"_Listen to me, I am ready!" She cried as she forced his hands onto her dress. "Please don't treat me like the Queen, we are equal after all!" You're not my servant Marie… or anyone like that… she thought secretly, not voicing her opinion._

"_If you're sure…"_

"_I am, more than ever."_

_And she was again engulfed by the Jayx's kisses. They were hypnotized by each other, and slowly, Jayx unzipped her dress and pulled it off, as she took off his shirt, and the rest of his clothing. "Lilia you're sure you're ready to give yourself to me."_

"_Stop questioning. I have answered this question a million times." Again a memory of Reyn came into her mind but she closed her eyes and told it to go to hell. No one was ruining her night tonight. She was so uncontrollably furious, like she had never been._

_The door was suddenly kicked down._

"_AAAAH!" Lilia screamed as she brought the blanket around her herself. Who the—_

"_HA-HA!" Triumphant, burly laugh was heard as Lilia watched in a horror when a fat, old guard invited himself in. "Look what I found, boys!"_

_And Lilia wasn't even sure how it happened, except that suddenly there were at least 15 guards inside the hut and that Jayx and her were being stared at and laughed at. Lilia gasped. She recognized at least 4 of the guards. They were King Reyn's guards. She doubted they recognized her in her condition though, but she shielded her face just to be sure._

"_Get some sheet over ya'self, ya goin' to see the King!"_

"_W-What?" Jayx stuttered._

"_WHAT?" Lilia gasped. Had Reyn found out?_

"_Ya heard me boy, get something on will ya? Yes, now woul b'nice." He said._

"_But, but why?" Lilia inquired as Jayx began to dress hurriedly in shame._

"_B'cause the King say so. He say he wife's gone missin' and he's takin' all the man till he finds which one she's been staying with."_

_Lilia trembled. Why is he doing so much for her? "And, and then what will he do?"_

"_He'll wait till she cames 'long, askin' ta have her man back."_

"_And… and then he'll take her and keep her?"_

_The guard was annoyed. "Why is you askin' so man' unnecessary quest'ons?"_

"_N-Nothing… I just, I just want to know how to get my husband back… we have only wedded tonight…"_

"_Darlin', then you betta go an' find tha' Queen, and tell her' ta go claim a man and return ta King Reyn."_

_Jayx stood there dressed in front of her. He looked at her. She looked at him. "Please!" She begged. "Don't take him! I need him tonight!"_

"_HA!" He laughed. "I know ya do, I've see'n! But it's the King's o'da sweets, can't disobey. GUARDS! TAKE HIM!"_

"_NO!"_

_Two guards came up and forced Jayx to the ground as they tied his hands together._

"_WHY TREAT HIM THIS WAY? HE'S DONE NOTHING WRONG!"_

"_B'cause the King o'da it to be so! Thas wha'."_

"_JAYX NO!"_

"_LILIA!"_

"_MOVE IT!"_

"_NO PLEASE!"_

"_GET HER AWAY! GUARDS, GET HER AWAY FROM ME!"_

_A soldier came and kicked her across the face sending her sprawling on the ground. "LILIAAAAA!" Jayx cried as he was dragged outside._

"_Oh Gosh…" Lilia buried her face in her hands. "What have I done…? Not only did I bring hell to Jayx's life, the same thing is happening to every couple throughout the land!"_

_Lynetta bursts through the broken door. "LILIA!" She cried, tears pouring down her eyes. "WHERE ARE THEY TAKING MY BROTHER?"_

_Lilia stood up feebly. Putting on her dress, she hugged the howling Lynnetta to her chest. "I don't know…" She muttered softly. "But I'm about to get him back…"_

* * *

"KING LI!"

The door opens as the soldier rushes in immediately going on his knees.

Sakura stopped reading as she looked at him. But King Li was annoyed. "Can't you see I am spending some private time now? Couldn't you tell there was a reason she was reading to me?" He growled with great aggravation.

"I'm sorry, my King, but, but she has escape!"

King Li narrowed his eyes. "Who has escaped?"

"Mizuki! Mizuki Kaho!"

"THAT FILTH! HOW DARE SHE? I WARNED HER LAST TIME THIS WAS NOT TO HAPPEN! HAS SHE DARED TO DISOBEY A DIRECT ORDER? FILTH! SHAME! SCUM!" He cried furiously storming out of the room following the soldier to her whereabouts.

"King Li—I mean, King Syaoran, wait, please wait! Maybe, maybe you shouldn't chase after her!" Sakura cried.

He ignored her and kept storming. "You may be righteous sometimes, and in my happy mood I might cave in, and but this time no way am I listening that that order!"

Sakura winced as she hurried after him, hugging the book tightly to her. _ Just about to find out if Lilia's going to confront Reyn or not… _She thought. _Oh well… and what's wrong with Kaho? She was perfectly fine yesterday… This must be a mistake…_

—

Tomoyo buried her face in Kaho's chest, tears pouring uncontrollably out of her eyes. "No, please, you can't! King Syaoran forbad you to! He'll kill you if you're caught!"

Kaho touched her hair gently. "Which is why you're going to help me, aren't you, Tomoyo?"

"No! No, no, no, NO! It's not just that! I don't want you to leave either! I won't let you leave! Kaho don't leave me alone in this castle, _please_! I can't end up with another roommate who'll probably be really mean and the whole time I'll just be thinking about how I'll probably never see you again! No! You're probably one of the closest friends I've ever made in such a short time, and I rarely make friends! You can't go now, you just can't!"

Kaho was patient and understanding. "Tomoyo, I don't have a chance in this competition and you know it. I am older than everybody else and certainly not as pretty—"

"You're wrong! You're so beautiful! You're more perfect than any of us!"

"—and it really is time for me to move on… before I end up alone for the rest of my life… I must go, Tomoyo. If you truly cared for me, you'd understand, and you'd help me with this."

"No…" Tomoyo moaned with a defeated tone. "This can't be…"

"It is… I've been living in a dream for too long, for I've set my eyes on an unapproachable man… perhaps me entering this competition was just to forget him… but I see now, that I cannot waste any more time… Not unless I want to live the rest of my life miserable and alone…"

Tomoyo looked at her with a tear-streaked face. "I-I'll help you… I'll help you out of this castle, and into freedom… if, if you promise we will meet again someday, after I get kicked out of this castle, most likely." Tomoyo laughed sadly.

"I promise you, Tomoyo, we will see each other again. This isn't the end of our friendship. But the next time you see me, I will be with a man."

Tomoyo nodded, wiping her tears. "Where?"

Kaho looked thoughtful, then finally, she said, "If you stay with Sakura, you'll always find me."

"What do you mean?"

Kaho shook her head with a sad smile. _No matter what happens, I will always, watch over him… Even if I marry…_ "You will understand on the day we meet. Now please, time is being wasted, I must leave." Kaho said, lifting her bag onto her shoulders.

"I cannot do much alone, however I will beg for the help of Advisor Eriol."

Kaho smiled slyly. "I wish you best of luck, dear… not with King Syaoran, but with his advisor."

Tomoyo blushed. "Yeah…" And she was out the door.

—

"WHAT?" Eriol exclaimed. "THIS IS ABSURD!"

"Eriol, please! You have to help Kaho! I know how difficult this is for you but I know that you know deep down what she is saying is right, she cannot remain here anymore, it's much too cruel for her… you have to help Eriol, I have nowhere to turn to but you…"

"Tomoyo, asking me to keep this secret is hard enough, never mind asking me to take part in it. I am the King's closest advisor! I cannot betray him!"

"I'm not asking you to betray him, I just wish to know the route to the front door of the castle!"

"Even if I do tell you it's not possible! There's 8 guards guarding the door every second of the day! It simply cannot be done!"

"I'll distract them! And besides, Kaho is a small woman, she can sneak past one or two guards easily!"

"You cannot distract all if them! Maybe you can take care of one or two, but not eight!"

"I'll find a way! If I have to I'll set something on fire!"

Eriol's face turned dark. "No, Tomoyo, I cannot allow you to do such a thing."

"Oh, I'm sorry… I just really want to help Kaho…"

Eriol sighed. "But face it, you can only do so much…" Eriol soothed gently.

The door suddenly opened and the three of them jumped.

In walked a bold, confident girl. "I'll help."

"Ilonka!"

She took out a black ribbon and tied her long, bright red hair up into a bundle. "I'll help you distract them." She said with a confident smirk.

Eriol sighed. "I still cannot participate in such an unrighteous matter."

Tomyo frowned. Slowly, she took a few steps towards him until they were so close their bodies were pressed together. "Please, Eriol…" She begged. "I'm not asking for too much… all I want to know is the way to the front gates… that is all… please Eriol, do this… for me…"

Tomoyo had never ever stepped this close to Eriol before, and it made him feel excited at the same time uncomfortable. He swallowed, feeling his resistance wavering. "All, all right… but if we are caught you must not tell the King I was in anyway involved with this."

Tomoyo smiled, and immediately took a couple of steps away from him. "Agreed. And, thank you."

—

As the three girls traveled through the castle trusting nothing but Eriol's directions, they soon reached King Syaoran's room. "Well, here's the hardest part…" Tomoyo muttered. "And just as luck would have it his door just _had_ to be open."

Ilonka rolled her eyes and walked by without slowing her pace the least bit. She got by just fine. Tomoyo scurried quickly and she too went by just fine.

However as Kaho walked by the door, she couldn't help but to look inside. Whatever was happening has got King Syaoran in some kind of a deep trance, and that's rare especially since whatever was happening wasn't sex. She peeked in, and was surprised to see Sakura there, reading contently and slowly to the King. What's more surprising, was that the King had an adoring look on his face, and he was concentrating to no one else, but the girl reading in front of him.

From time to time, Sakura would look up, meet his eyes, and smile shyly. She almost looked as if she was… enjoying herself? Could this be possible? Could the King actual begin to develop feelings for a woman? Especially one at that age? Could Sakura actually stop despising the King? Could she forget the mission? Is she forgetting her dear, dear husband? It is rare that a married woman should smile so sweetly and genuinely to a man, and it made Kaho sad thinking what Touya was going through while Sakura was here being so friendly with the King.

"Kaho!" Ilonka hissed. "Let's _go_!"

"Coming…" She muttered, running towards the other side.

Soon, after many turns, and lies to soldiers and stuck a couples of times, they were at the front gate. Kaho hid behind the bush as Tomoyo rushed out, with dirt all over her cloth and face. "Help! Someone, help! Please!" She cried weakly, while limping and tripping. "Guards! Yes, you guards there! You have to help me!"

The guards looked at her. "Hey! What's this darling doing here?"

"I'm lost!" She cried in the most desperate and girly voice she could master. "Please I must get back to my room, I cannot stand the dirt of this filthy outside air anymore! And my dress, it's absolutely disgusting! I demand a bath now!"

The guards raised an eyebrow. "And who the bloody hell are you?"

"I'm Lady, Lady… Lady Meiling!" Well, it was the best she could come up with…

The guards exchanged looks. "Oh yes, I've heard of you! Yes, it's you! Lady Meiling!" And all the guards went on their knees.

"Great, thanks for the recognition but I cannot stand this debris for one more second even! Someone, take me back!"

"Yes, my lady, it will be my pleasure." What looked like the highest rank guard stepped up, and offered her his arm.

But Tomoyo fell to the ground. "Ah! Oh dear, it looks like I've been walking for too long… Oh dear… my legs really hurt! I cannot walk anymore!"

"Very well, Lady Meiling." The guard said, bending down to pick her up.

"How dare you!" She screeched slapping his hand away. "How dare you try to touch me? What would King Syaoran say about such things?"

The guard immediately backed up. "I'm so sorry milady, please forgive my rudeness, I was not thinking, please forgive me, do not punish me, please!"

"Very well…" Tomoyo said after a thoughtful moment. "I demand a man-carried carriage be used to take me back."

"But that'll take four people…"

"Yes. I want it right now. Don't even think about finding people within the castle, that'll take much too long."

"Y-Yes…" The guard said uncertainly as three more guards stepped up, carrying the carriage on their shoulder. "You four got the gate?" He called out to the four left.

"Yes sir!"

"Good…" They lowered the carriage and Tomoyo stepped on, as the four carried her away into the castle.

—

"There's four guard left now, I'm going to scream as loud as I can and pretend to have fallen into King Syaoran's fountain and is drowning. They might not all rush towards me but my screams will certainly divert their attention for a bit. During that time, I want you to run, run with all you've got. The gate's heavy and won't be opened easily, but there is a space at the side of the gates that I think you will fit through if you throw your bags out first then move yourself. You've got one chance. Make it work."

Kaho nodded. "Thanks, Fei, I hardly know you yet you're being so helpful."

"Call me Ilonka. No need with the last name politeness." She winked. "Make this count." And she dashed through the trees and towards the fountain.

Kaho began crawling, from behind one tree, to another, until she was at the one closest to the gate.

3… 2… 1…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The guards were so startled they all ran towards the scream. "INTRUDER!" One called, running towards the sound, as the other three followed, getting their guns ready.

Taking that opportunity, Kaho ran. The distance towards the gate was incredibly long, and she really couldn't run with her high-heel shoes. She kicked them off and ran bare-footed.

"FREEZE! DON'T MOVE!"

"HELP HELP HELP!"

"You, check her!"

One guard stepped up cautiously to the fountain. "Sir! There's a girl in there! She's drowning!"

The head guard rolled his eyes. "Well rescue her first, you fool!"

"Yes, sir!" The guard dragged the screaming and struggling Ilonka out of the water, and immediately leveled his gun at her.

The other three guards immediately rushed up. "STATE YOUR BUSINESS! ARE YOU CARRYING ANY EXPLOSIVE OR DANGEROUS WEAPONS WITH YOU?"

"LOOK AT ME!" Ilonka screeched, soaked from head to toe. "Do I _look_ like I have anything bulging out of me?"

One guard smirked. "Hell yes, you've got breasts."

Ilonka turned scarlet. "I would shut your mouth if I were you! I am no ordinary woman! I am King Syaoran's woman. I am here for the competition."

The main guard looked her over. "Ah, boys, there's nothing suspicious about her, leave me, and go guard the gate before some real assassin escapes or something. Nowadays we can't let anyone out rememba? Not with that assassin trying to kill King Li and all. Leave me with this girl, I'll take care of her."

"YES SIR!"

—

_Almost there… almost…_ Kaho threw her bags out the slight opening. She put one leg over to the other side, and just as she was halfway through…

"HEY! STOP!"

"SOMEONE'S TRYING TO GET AWAY!"

Kaho's heart began pounding fast, quickly, almost too quickly, she got her entire body over to the other side, but ended up falling onto the hard ground, scraping her knees and arms. Scrambling up quickly, she dragged her bags and ran as fast as she could towards the forests nearby.

"HEY YOU THERE, I SAID STOP!" A gun fired and Kaho screamed, but she kept running.

"SOMEONE INFORM KING SYAORAN! FORM A SEARCH PARTY!"

—

"LOST HER? WHAT DO YOU MEAN LOST HER?"

It was now night and the guard had bad news to report to King Syaoran. "I'm sorry, your Majesty, but we could not find her anywhere! However we have got posters up everywhere around town with a bounty on her head for 50,000 dollars. I am sure if anyone sees her they will surely return her to the castle."

Sakura had been sent back to her room in all this chaos, and now, standing beside King Syaoran was her Lady Meiling. "What has she done to deserve a bounty on her head?"

"FOR ESCAPING, OBVIOUSLY!"

"But she hasn't hurt anyone or anything like that…"

"BUT SHE COULD HAVE! OTHER WISE WHY WOULD SHE RUN AWAY? FOR ALL I KNOW SHE COULD BE THE DAMN ASSASSIN!"

Meiling touched her hands to his shoulder and massaged them gently. "Calm down, my King… We will find her, rest assured… we will find her… but for now, this is not good for your health…" _I certainly hope you don't find her…_ She thought secretly, but said nothing about it.

King Syaoran sighed. "Thanks, Meiling. What would I do without you?"

She smiled thinly. "You'd do just fine, your Highness."

—

Kaho coughed weakly as she finally reached a town. Her clothing had been ripped and torn by the branches, her hair and face was a mess and her elbow and knees were red from stained blood. The bags she packed felt like 100 tons to her right now, and all she wanted to do was faint. But a slow smile crept onto her face. "I made it… I made it…"

She dragged her feet, telling herself that at the first door she reaches, she will knock and ask for shelter—heck, beg on her knees and promise to work for it in the future if she had to.

A small cabin appeared in view, and Kaho breathed a sigh of relief. _Just a couple more steps now… and you'll have rest… don't give up now, Kaho…_

At last, she made it. Knocking on the door with just about the absolute last strength she had, she thought of ways of convincing the people of letting her stay.

"MOMMY!" There was a cry inside, as anxious footsteps came.

The door was yanked open. "SAKUR—"

"Sir, ma'am please let me stay here I promise I will be no bother—" A little girl hugged her around the legs. Kaho looked down and somehow she looked familiar. Then she looked up and gasped.

"You're not Sakura…" His voice turned cold. "What the hell do you want? Chiika, get away from this woman. That's not your mother."

_Just as I remembered… as cold as ever unless to family…_ The shock was so overwhelming, to see his handsome face overflowed her, Kaho felt faintish. "Please let me stay… Touya…"

He blinked. "How the hell do you know my na—"

But she had already passed out into his arms.

—

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in your REVIEW!**

—

**Author's Note: **_There's so many characters! Aaaah! It's so hard to write a chapter that'll include everybody and even harder and more repetitive to write everything more than once to get across the reader what each character thinks of the events… xD Ahhh, but at last, the pairings are finally starting to take shape…_

_63__00__ words. Chi, I know you hate the word counts but I love 'em. ;)_


	10. Found Out

**Author's Note: **_Aaah! Sry for the late update! Been so busy though! I'm taking EXTRA HARD KAYLEE CONTEST PREPARING MATH, really hard and professional art, piano, and I have 2 piano competitions coming up. Other than that, school is hell, I'm admin of two clubs, taking enriched math, have to do extra in TIK and etc etc._

_Off school, I'm working dedicatedly to two other web-site… my own manga-site (check my bio if you want the link) and plus… DEVIANTART! Getting inspired by art again! (Username's J—-) And now that I've got prismacolors… more experiments to be done… n.n_

)**islandsdreams**( - I used to have recaps… but not anymore because for my word counts, I want every word to count for the actual story, and I don't want to add those extra words to make my stories seem longer, 'cause that'll just be lying… you can always go back to the previous chapter and read how it ended… :)

)**DiAmoNd T3aRz**( - Yeah, the Queen Lilia and King Reyn and Jayx story really flowed to me… and that's usually when I produce the best results…

)**animeroxzmyworld**( - Email updates… um if you want me to email you every time I update, then leave you email.

)**Hikaru Ayumi**( - hmmm? You didn't know this story was written by me? Who did you think it was written by?

)**harada sis**( - Lol I could hardly remember anything that's happened in this story myself… Had to reread of everything… O.O

)( - Been asked that question many times, don't worry about it. I don't dislike the NAME Sakura, I hate her personality. Which is why I usually modify her personality to be less of a Mary-sue in my fics.

_**THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED!**_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

**Chapter** **Ten**

_Found Out_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

Kaho woke up to the wondering eyes of a smiling little girl. "Hello…" She muttered, slowly getting up. She glanced to her right, and saw the doubting glare of a handsome young man giving her disapproving looks while trying to pull his daughter away. She pushed the blankets off and found that she was still in her own, filthy clothing. "Hello…" She muttered politely. "Thank you… for letting me stay here last night…"

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"Jeez daddy!" The little girl giggled. "I never knew you could be so stern!" And she laughed skipping towards Kaho.

"Chiika I told you, keep away from her!"

"But daddy, I like her! I want her to sta-a-ay with us!" She said hugging Kaho around the waist.

Kaho looked at the little girl, and looked at the angry eyes of the love of her life, and she didn't know what to do. So she kept her hands to herself.

"What's your name, mommy?" The girl asked.

"Stop, calling her mommy! Sakura is your mommy!"

"My mommy is someone I like… and I like her…"

"No, Chiika." Touya said, bending down to her. "Your mommy is a person who gave you birth, someone who'll stay with you forever."

"Okay!" She exclaimed. "She can be my mommy!"

Touya sighed and left his daughter to hug Kaho. "Answer my question, woman. How do you know me?"

Kaho looked down. How's she suppose to tell him that she has admired him since she was 16? How could she tell him that the day she saw his face she fell in love? How on earth was she supposed to express her admiration for him when she saw him risking his own life to save that man who fell into the well? How could she tell anything to him when he knew nothing of her? Instead, she blurted out, "Please! Please let me stay!"

Touya signed, and his expression softened.

Kaho smiled inside. Just like the man she always loved. Tough cover, but kind deep inside.

"Are you lost?" He asked.

"I… I simply have no where to stay…"

"Where is your family? Are you not yet married?"

"I…" Kaho looked down. "I escape King Syaoran's castle…"

"YOU ESCAPED THE KING'S CASTLE?" He went on his knees. "You're a royalty!"

"No, no, no, no, no!" She quickly pulled him up. "I'm no royalty, sir, I am simply a maiden who's entered his impure competition of search for a wife…" she said bitterly. "I could no longer take it, for I sensed there was something unhealthy going on… King Syaoran forbade me to leave, for only he is allowed to be displeased with a woman, and not the other way around. But staying with him dirties me, and with help from my friends – Ilonka, and Tomoyo – I have successfully escaped, for now at least, but I no longer have a home to stay… for if I go back to my mother, they will surely find me there, and harm shall fall upon her."

His eyes widened. "You know Ilonka… she is a good friend of my wife, that means, you could be a friend of my wife!"

Kaho felt a pain in her heart. _You call her your wife, yet do you know, that I wish that title would be mine__?_ "Yes, I have met her there. She is a very kind lady."

Touya smiled. "Of course she is, she is the fairest in all the lands. But you are very brave, my lady, to stand up for what is right, to take risks for what you believe in. Please, you must stay here. I shall shelter you from harm."

Kaho smiled, but deep insider there was pain, for she knew he was simply helping her because she was an acquaintance to the love of his life… "Thank you, Touya…"

"Ah, you still have not told me how you knew my name, but I suppose it's safe to assume Sakura has told you about me…"

"Yes, yes, um, she told me… of course…"

He smiled thinly. What a handsome face. "Does she talk about me often?"

Kaho's heart skipped a beat. _No, she has never mentioned you…_ "Yes," she replied instead. "She tells me about you all the time…"

His smile widened a bit, his eyes lit.

—

Meiling sat down and watched the clouds drift by outside the window. She felt like a caged animal now that she stayed in her room daily. She wondered just exactly how did Sakura manage to survive the first couple of months she was here.

Ever since Sakura bravely rescued the King from the fire, Meiling has felt lonely. Instead of her being called to the King, it was Sakura instead. And yet Meiling did not wish to be rude, which is why she never asked what happened between the two of them when Sakura returned by dinner. Yet this was getting unnerving, and with her born restlessness, she knew she would do something sooner or later, though she was hoping she could push it as later as possible, for she preferred not hurting a friend, and she really wished not to appear desperate in front of King Syaoran.

She walked to her closet, and changed into her prettiest blood red dress, and tied the laces at the back tighter than usual, showing off her curves. Slowly, she walked towards the door and laid her hand on the doorknob. "No… don't do this…" She closed her eyes as she yanked the door open, and ran out out.

—

"Is that right?" King Syaoran laughed. "Who would've thought you commoners could have so much fun without all our fancy parties and such?"

Sakura smiled. "There's lots you wouldn't know about my life, as there is lots I wouldn't know about yours."

"True, but goodness! I've only gone hunting for fun before, never because of desperation for food! So what happened to that rabbit?"

Sakura laughed and shook her head. "No, no matter how much I tried, between my mother's tired face, and that bunny's life being put on the line, I suppose I took pity on the poor rabbit more… so I let it go…"

He raised an eyebrow. "And you starved for how long?"

"Not long, actually… the next day food came for the village… and according to the soldier…" Sakura glanced over at King Syaoran. "It was sent by the King."

King Syaoran paused. "Oh that incidence! Yes, I remember now! Quite right!"

"And I thank you for your kindness to our village."

"No need, no need!" He waved his hand carelessly. "Wasn't your fault the flood came, I could not possibly let my people starve to death while food was plenty here, now could I?"

"Mmmm, you could actually, except you'd suffer from guilt for the rest of you life!"

King Syaoran laughed loudly. "Quite right! Quite right! Charming lady you are! Rarely do I laugh so much, you know. Quite a charming woman…"

They stopped by a garden, and walked into the flowerbed. Except the flowers were so tall when they walked through it, it felt like being enveloped by perfume and beauty. Halfway through, King Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand.

She turned to look at him. "Is something the matter, my King?"

He took a step towards her, and Sakura's heart skipped a beat. "You're so different, you know… so unlike any other woman I've ever seen…"

Sakura smiled uncertainly. "Every individual is unique, my King."

"That's what I'm talking about! Normally my women loves compliments, yet you, you! You'd do anything to push them off! Am I really that unworthy of complimenting you?"

"N-No, my King, it's not that, it's merely that—"

But the King has already planted his lips on hers.

Sakura squealed as she tried squirming away, only to trip over her high heel shoes and fall into the endless flowers, with the King on top of her. "Most women would be delighted, yet you, you dislike me touching you."

Sakura's eyes were wide. "P-Please… stop… I-I don't want to do this!"

"But how will I know if you're going to be my suitable wife?" He kissed her collarbone.

"You're marrying a woman for her, not for her body!" She replied, trying to crawl away.

But the King had a firm hold on her. "Mmm, true, true! Quite true, but if you're unwilling to give yourself to me, what kind of a wife is that?"

"I'm not your wife yet!"

"You're pretending to be!"

"There's a difference!"

"To me there isn't!" He ran his hand through her hair, massaging her gently.

"Please, stop it…"

"Why? Don't you enjoy it? You're the first to protest about my skills."

"It's not that, it's just…"

"Just what?" His hand traveled down from her face to her neck.

"It's not right!"

"Right? What's right? I make the laws. Anything I do, is right."

"No, no, STOP!"

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON OVER THERE? HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF A LADY?" A voice cried hurrying over.

King Syaoran wiped his mouth and threw the frightened Sakura a dirty look, before growling at the intruder. "AND HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME?"

The figured pushed the flowers apart and finally made it to them. And when he saw it was King he had accused, he nearly fainted. "MY KING! I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO-IT'S SIMPLY THAT—I WAS JUST DOIN—"

King Syaoran ran his hand through his hair in aggravation. "No need for all the excuses, it's all right, Eriol."

Eriol bowed down low, then turned and narrowed his eyes slightly at Sakura, as if inquiring: _Just what are you up to?_

Sakura looked down and straightened her dress that she had borrowed from Meiling. She wanted to thank Lord Eriol, but it would be impolite to King Syaoran, so she kept her comments to herself.

"Hey, did you find them yet? Is the girl okay?" A soft feminine voice was heard as Tomoyo emerged out of the flowers. "Oh my!" She gasped when seeing the scene.

King Syaoran sighed wearily, looking suspiciously at the nervous Eriol. "What the _hell_ are you doing with her?"

"Um, you see, it's like this, Your Majesty. See, um, yeah, you know, so it's like this, I mean, like why am I with her, ha-ha, I mean, good question, huh. I mean, I'd so ask that too if I were you. So it's like, you see." He stopped and took a deep breath. "There is nothing going on between her and I."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at him. King Syaoran raised an eyebrow at him.

Eriol twitched.

"Um, h-hey guy, um, seeing as there's four of us, let's uh, go play some… card game! Yeah, card game…" Sakura suggested meekly.

All three pairs of eyes turned to her. "_Card game?_" They demanded together with a bewildered expression on their face.

Sakura twitched. _So much for trying to _save_ him from an uncomfortable situation…_

Seeing the look Sakura shot him, Eriol quickly added, "I mean, yeah! What a great idea! I mean, this number is perfect for playing Eighty Points!" (Eighty Points is an actual Chinese card game.)

Syaoran groaned. "Tell me this is some kind of a joke. Sakura and I were just in middle of a nice little walk." He shot her a look.

"Yes," Tomoyo agreed. "Advisor Hiiragizawa and I were just…"

King Syaoran stared at her.

She swallowed. "Making sure the guards are doing their duties."

King Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "That's none of your business. I have special Commanders doing that for me."

"W-Well, my King, I just like to be extra helpful around the castle, that is all… I mean no harm…"

King Syaoran sighed; he couldn't be bothered to argue with this woman. "Do what you wish, go on, watch the soldiers… Sakura and I, shall continue our lovely little walk…"

Sakura shot Tomoyo a desperate look.

Tomoyo caught the hint. After all, her and Eriol had only came rushing over after suspecting a girl was being assaulted… "Yes, but I think a card game would be much nicer. We could play in your library, King Syoaran."

"Very much a lovely, and heart calming game." Eriol added in. "Soothes soul, and exercises the brain cells. Yes, we must!"

"Well, that covers it then." Sakura said with a smile. "Three again one, my King… you're… agreeing with us… right?"

King Syaoran raised and eyebrow. No one has ever dared to demand for _him_ to compromise with others. "I can say no right now and all of you would have to do exactly as I say."

Sakura frowned.

Tomoyo's smile fell.

Eriol grew silent.

King Syaoran rolled his eyes and sighed. _Sulky People. Not good ones to be around._ "Fine, fine, whatever." And he turned around and walked away with the three of them following.

Advisor Eriol raised an eyebrow at Sakura, and in a low voice barely audible, he whispered: "He has never been forgiving, nor understanding… till you started interacting with him… whatever it is you're doing, I hope this isn't all just a game to you…"

Sakura's eyes widened slightly. _Nothing escapes the wise mind of the Advisor…_ "I hope so too…" was instead her soft reply.

—

"Hey! You! Stop it right there!"

Meiling scowled. "I said, open the damn door this instance, or I shall call King Syaoran here, and the result won't be pretty."

The guard sneered. "And 'ho de bloody 'ell are you?"

"Lady Meiling, of course. One and only." She replied holding her head higher, smoothing her bright red elegant evening gown.

The guard raised and inquisitive eyebrow, as he whispered something to the other guard, who whispered something to some other guard. "Well if you's real'lay 'er, we ain't wanna offend'ya. 'N if'you ain't real'lay 'er, den you deal wit King's temper. 'E's not at his studies. 'E's in the Royal Library. With coup-a otha people."

"Thank you for the information. This will not be overlooked. What is your name?"

"Michaele. Michaele Cameron."

"Very well Michaele Cameron. Expect a raise in position soon."

Before she whipped around to head the other way, Meiling caught the glint of excitement in the ill-speeched guard.

—

Kaho wiped her hair out of her eyes and she panted heavily on the ground. It just so happens to be the time for harvest and Touya agreed that if she were to help collect the vegetables daily he would let her stay for as long as she wished, and that was an offer Kaho would not refuse for the world.

"I want a carrot!" Chiika cried running towards her.

Kaho never quite understood why this little girl liked her so much, why she kept calling her 'mommy' especially when she looked nothing like Sakura, but it made Kaho happy. If she could just go with the flow, she found herself living the fantasy of her and Touya together, and Chiika was their daughter, rather than his and Sakura's.

The little girl fell on the soft soil as she pulled a carrot out of the basket and began to chew on it.

"Wait!" Kaho held the little girl's hand and took the carrot away. "Now, now, my dear, this is dirty, it's been in the mud for too long… I cannot let you eat this… besides, your daddy said you are not to having anything before dinner…"

"But I want a carrot! Please mommy? Pretty please?"

She smiled gently at the girl's puppy eyes. She washed it with water in the watering can and handed the food to Chiika. "All right, but it'll be a secret between us." She winked.

"Yuppy! Of course! I won't whisper half a word about this to daddy!" And she skipped off happily back into the house.

Kaho smiled to herself, yet to her surprise, almost immediately after Chiika disappeared behind the door, she walked out guiltily with Touya behind her, holding the carrot in his hands.

Kaho gulped.

"Did you give this to her?" He asked walking towards her.

"Um… well…"

"Don't blame mommy!" Chiika cried. "I stole it out of her basket!"

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's okay Chiika…" Kaho said softly. "Yeah, I did give it to her…" she admitted. "She wanted it, and plus today's a hot day… a little refreshing carrot juice won't do a sweet child any harm…"

Touya's eyes were unwavering. "You know by giving her food before dinner she won't eat then, and will complain at night."

"Then we shall give her her dinner at night."

"She need to go to bed by then."

"We shall give her her dinner before she goes to bed."

Touya was silent for a bit, but Kaho could've sworn his lips twitched a bit. "You've been working hard, haven't you…"

"Oh, don't worry about it, I'm quite fine…"

Another moment of silence.

"All right, Chiika, you deserve a treat. But I won't let you have too much, or you'll be spoiled." He broke the carrot in half. Handed one half to Chiika, and the other to Kaho. "You deserve a break." And he smiled ever so slightly.

Kaho's eyes widened. Such a handsome face… so rarely does he smile, and when he does, what gentle eyes… what a warm, and kind face… fits so well with his caring heart… She thought for a bit, and broke her piece into another half, and handed it to him. "So do you." She replied.

His eyes widened, but finally, he sat on the ground, beside Chiika, and the three of them, finally decided to take a break, and talk, and understand, rather than being so distant and working hard.

Kaho felt happier than she ever could be in that dreaded castle; happier than she could ever be with her parents. Even if this man wasn't hers, just by being close to him, near him, talking to him, made her happy.

This was all I've ever wanted… (A/N: Also a quote for one of my fictionpress stories… n-n)

—

"Pair of jokers!"

"Hah! Here too! The better pair of jokers!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

Tomoyo groaned as Sakura took the 4 kings from the pile into her points pile. "Another forty points for us… five more, and we go to queen, while you remain at five…" Sakura smirked slightly. "So close to the top, my darling…"

"Don't be proud yet, you'll get stuck at King, just watch… everyone gets stuck there."

"But we're not normal people." King Syaoran replied with a huge grin. "We're special, and we'll be the first to go pass that level on our first try, and we'll do the same for Ace, and we beat the game."

"My King, Advisors are meant to be wise, and I suppose, now it's time to release my wise-ness and start taking this game a bit more seriously…" Eriol straightened his cloth and he began putting some cards face down on the table. "Yup… secret weapon one… two… three…"

"Are you saying you've been going easy on us?" King Syaoran retorted. He had opposed the idea of a card game so strongly before; in fact, he never liked it since he was a child. But somehow, this young woman, Sakura, was able to persuade him into this, and he was actually… having… _fun_. Quite amazing and amusing for him.

"Why, you should be worried if your most trusted advisor could not even play a card game!"

"Yes, but I'm no ordinary opponent! I am the King! And are you saying you are smarter than I?"

Eriol turned pale.

Sakura's and Tomoyo's smile fell from their faces.

King Syaoran burst out laughing. "Do not be _afraid _of me! Oh Eriol, you of all people, _afraid_ of me? Where's the trust? I've known you for so long, even if I am higher status than you, doesn't mean I'd ever chop off your head, unless you are threatening my life… then it's a different story…"

Eriol laughed too. "Of course there's trust, I was simply playing around!"

"Being fooled by the King is a common thing, no need to act intelligent."

"Are you stating my intelligence is artificial?"

"Quite the opposite. I'm stating your intelligence is going over your head."

"My intelligence is at the perf—"

"Oh Eriol," Tomoyo giggled as she placed her fingers over his lips. "Stop retorting the King. Save your _brilliant intelligence_ for something else…"

He glanced at her and gave her a heart-warming smile. "Yes, you're quite right, my dear, in fact, I think—" He stopped, realizing the room has gotten unnaturally quiet. He glanced at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo blinked, and her eyes widened as she quickly withdrew her hand and covered her mouth. "I-I…"

"What did you just call Eriol?" King Syaoran demanded.

"I…"

"Advisor Eriol of course!" Sakura quickly cut in, laughing nervously.

"I'm quite positive their word 'advisor' was missing…" King Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "Besides, you shouldn't even be calling him Advisor Eriol… it's Advisor Hiiragizawa to you lot…"

"Well, you know King Syaoran, your ladies are quite close to Advisor Hiiragizawa…" Sakura defended. "I mean, it's natural they'd call him Advisor Eriol…"

"You don't call him that."

Sakura had nothing to say.

"What is your relationship?"

"Friend/Acquaintance/Tutor." The three of them said together.

King Syaoran leaned back in his chair. "Now this is where it gets interesting… Eriol, my _trusted advisor_… are you fooling around with _my_ women? And Tomoyo…"

Tomoyo looked ready to cry.

"Are you being unloyal to me?"

—

Meiling stopped in front of the Royal Library. "Open the door, soldiers!"

"And why the bloody hell would we be doing that for you? It not even right for you to be wondering around this place freely! And who the bloody hell _are_ you? You must be the assassin they're all saying about! TAKE HER!"

"NO!" Meiling screeched and two guards advanced towards her. "I am Lady Meiling! Lady Meiling! Hurt me and King Syaoran will hurt you ten folds!"

The two soldiers stopped advancing, but passing through a personal room to King Syaoran is more difficult than to find the location. The security here is must more strict.

"Proof, woman?"

"Let me go, and if I were lying, punishment shall fall upon me; nothing will happen to you. Do not let me through, anger me, and punishment will fall on you."

The guard snickered. "Heard that line too many times to count. You can do better than that."

Meiling frowned frantically. "Then call King Syaoran here! He'll recognize me!"

"But if you are _not_ Lady Meiling, we will have wasted King Syaoran's time, and that's unacceptable."

"B-But!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! OWWWWWEEEEEEIIIIIII!" (A/N: Inspired by Eliza Doolittle from Pygmalion :D)

"STOP THAT TERRIBLE SCREECHING!"

"HEY WHAT'S THE FUSS GOING ON HERE!" Another higher rank soldier came rushing by.

"They won't let me in! I am terribly offended!" Meiling replied, seeing her opportunity.

"Who within these gray stone walls are you?"

"Lady Meiling!"

A pause, and his lips curled slightly. "Why yes, I know you…"

She brightened. "You do?"

"Why yes… just four days ago, I met you… remember…?"

"What?"

"You hurt your foot four days ago and I had to carry you back… remember?"

"Excuse me? Actually, I don't…"

"Of course you don't…" The guard chuckled. "You wanted to see the King, no?"

"Yes, I most certainly do."

"Well, you'll be seeing him!"

"Really?"

"Yes…" his lips curled more. "GUARDS! TAKE HER TO KING SYAORAN!"

"WHAT? HEY! STOP IT! OUCH! STOP IT!" Almost immediately two soldiers twisted her arms behind her back and tied a thick tope tightly around her delicate skin.

Another two soldier swung open the stone doors to the Royal Library as the higher rank guard walked in front boldly towards the King with Meiling being dragged behind him.

—

"I CANNOT BELIEVE! LIES! MY MOST TRUSTED ADVISOR AND MY WOMAN WOULD BE SCHEMING BEHIND MY BACK! WHAT ARE YOU TWO PLANNING, HUH? ARE _YOU_ THE ASSASSINS?" King Syaoran stood up angrily, as Sakura tried to comfort him, but he would not let her land her hands on his shoulder. "WHAT IS THIS? I WANT THE TRUTH! WHAT IS GOING ON BETWEEN THE TW—"

"KING LI!"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL NOW?" He cried whipping to where the voice was coming from, at the same time knocking over the table. Tomoyo and Sakura yelped.

"I'm sorry my King, to be distracting you." The guard immediately when on his knees. "But we have disc—"

"JUST GET TO THE POINT!"

The guard took a couple of steps forward, and went on his knees in front of Tomoyo.

Her eyes widened. "Oh dear…" she muttered.

"Lady Meiling! I'm so sorry to inform you this, but something terrible has happened!"

Tomoyo's eyes were huge. _Lady Meiling…? Oh no…_ She covered her mouth. _It's him! The soldier that had carried her off the day she pretended to be Lady Meiling to help Kaho escape!_

She could feel King Syaoran's lasers pointing at her, as if trying to fry her alive.

"A FRAUD HAS BEEN FOUND! SHE WAS FAKING TO BE YOU!"

Tomoyo covered her face with her hands.

"BRING HER IN!"

And with that, screeching and screaming was heard as a beaten up Meiling was dragged inside.

Tomoyo's eyes widened, as did Sakura, Eriol and King Syaoran's.

"OH GOSH MEILING WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?" King Syaoran cried rushing up. "YOU BASTARDS THAT'S LADY MEILING! LET HER GO!"

The guards went pale, and they immediately detangled themselves from the woman in red.

King Syaoran pulled the ropes off her and cupped her face. "Oh God, who mistakened you, my dear?"

"HIM!" She cried angrily, pointing at the soldier kneeling in front of Tomoyo.

King Syaoran's face grew hard as he picked Meiling up into his arms and strode towards him. "AND WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO HURT HER LIKE THIS?"

"I-I thought she was a fraud…"

"IF YOU DO NOT KNOW THE REAL LADY MEILING, WHY ASSUMING SHE ISN'T?"

"B-But… but my King… She said she was Lady Meiling…" he murmured, pointing at Tomoyo.

King Syaoran took a deep breath, in a dangerous whisper, he said in a barely audible voice, "and who gave you permission to lie?"

When Tomoyo didn't reply, and tears began slipping town her cheeks, King Syaoran placed Meiling on a chair. "Rest of you besides Tomoyo, leave."

The soldiers left. Sakura followed. "I won't leave her here." Eriol stated, standing his ground.

King Syaoran's face grew hard. "Are you disobeying a direct order?"

"For her, yes."

"So there is a relationship between you and her. After I'm done dealing with her and Meiling, it'll come your turn. Don't you get anxious…"

"Are you going to hurt her?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out. Now GO."

Eriol stayed.

"GO!"

Eriol did not move.

"JUST GO!" This time it was Tomoyo who cried out desperately, and finally, he casts her a worried glance. "I SAID GO!"

"As you wish…" he murmured, and left without a word.

The door shut behind them.

"Stand in front of Meiling."

Tomoyo dragged her feet towards Meiling.

King Syaoran kicked Tomoyo behind her knee.

She cried out in pain as she fell towards the floor, kneeling.

Meiling gasped.

"Apologize." His voice was so cold, so harsh…

"Oh, no, really it's okay…" Meiling gushed quickly holding Tomoyo up.

"No."

Meiling froze.

"Taking other people's identity for their own use, and having undetected relationship with my advisor, both these, are severe crimes."

"Oh, I'm sure she meant no harm! I mean it's probably—"

"Don't speak for her. Even if she meant no harm, it's still against my rules."

The whole while, when everyone left, Sakura actually took an opportunity and slipped behind a bookshelf. She watched in horror at how cruel King Syaoran is. So much for sensing a change in him…

Something glinted.

Sakura looked up. _What was that?_

And to her horror, a dagger shot out towards the King.

Sakura's eyes widened as her hand came over her mouth.

King Syaoran spun around just in time to watch the blade pierce his right shoulder blade. "GAH!"

"KING SYAORAN!" Meiling cried.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Tomoyo stood up and rushed towards him.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS? GUARDS!"

Six soldiers rushed in, as did two doctors. While they came in, one of the soldiers spotted the petrified Sakura. "Hey! What's you doing here? Your Majesty! There is a girl hiding here!"

King Syaoran's eyes narrowed as he grunted in pain when the doctor pulled out the blade and began rapidly bandaging his arm. "BRING HER HERE! THAT MUST BE THE ASSASSIN!"

And with that, Sakura found herself for the second time, being the only suspect in the room. She fell on her knees in front of the King. Her eyes were huge.

King Syaoran gasped. "You… _again?_ I HAD TRUSTED YOU! I HAD ERASED YOU OFF MY MIND AS A SUSPECT, BUT YOU'RE ONCE AGAIN PROVING ME WRONG!"

"My King, it's not like what you think…" Sakura protested meekly. "Really, I was simpl—"

"EXCUSES! GUARDS! TAKE HER AWAY!"

Meiling squealed as she rushed in front of King Syaoran to plea for Sakura, but he shoved her aside. "Nothing, will, change, my mind." As he suddenly passed out.

"WHAT'S HAPPENED TO HIM!" Meiling demanded.

"The dagger is poisonous, Lady Meiling." One of the doctors explained.

"Oh… no…"

Two guards came up behind Sakura as they began dragging her away. Sakura shut her eyes, holding back her tears. _Not again…!_

—

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in your REVIEW!**

—

**Author's Note: **_Just out of pure curiosity, do you guys want Lilia to end up with Reyn or Jayx?_

_Rush-editted. Excuse typos, mistakes, lame plot line. Was merely just trying to get the story updated before you think I died._

_5287__ words._


	11. Lilia's Declaration

**Author's Note: **_Lmao I just realized dat my last A/N said I was preparing for the Caylee Contest (a gr 10 math competition). Well guess what? I'm preparing for the Fermat Contest (gr 11 math competition) now! XD been over a year since I last updated… I am so, so, SO, terribly sorry… especially at a cliffhanger like that… it really went out of expectations… my laziness as well as addiction to finishing __Face it!__ Alone with playing this game… xD Without further ado, here's chapter eleven… sorry if it's crappy… I kinda forgot a lot of small details that I had planned out a year ago… :P_

_Ah, less than six hours before school starts… and here I am finishing a fanfic… just can't sleep… :P_

)**KawaiiQuerida-chan**( - ah, I suppose you're right about the whole circle thing… rest assured though, Sakura will not be framed again! Although there may be a little déjà vu between "Love" and "Wanted"… especially near the end…

)**amberlove**( - Lol it does get complicated, doesn't it… ;) But, everything works out in the end…

)**TooShine**( - Ah, I Dare you 2 will be updated after "Wanted"… since this is the one I'm abandoning more right now… :sweatdrop: There will be a lot of heartache, that I can guarantee… lol I sound evil… :P

)**Inkirietta**( - Lol yup, many untied up ends… which WILL eventually all be tied up… in the sequel… oops… :shushes:

**THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED!**

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

**Chapter** **Eleven**

_Lilia's Declaration_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

Sixth Day.

All alone, inside the cell, tears trickled down Sakura's cheek. The first time she was brought here under the accusation of being a murderer, she didn't know what she was expecting. She was simply afraid. But now, being here for the second time, dread filled her body from experience. She was terrified.

Furiously, she wiped at her cheeks, cursing silently at that hot-tempered King. Why is he like that… why? Just when she thought he was starting to change… _this_ happens? Just what exactly is _wrong_ with him? "More like what exactly is wrong with me…" she muttered under her breath.

Every particle in her body was telling her to leave this hellhole, and simply go back to Touya, to the place where there was no more pain, to the place where there wasn't any arrogant Kings, to the place where she will be loved, and will be happy. But a small voice told her to stay. Think of everyone else! The other women! Think of the pain they must be going through! Her current experience is nothing compared to theirs! Think about _their _suffering, what they went through…

And what Kaho went through…

She suddenly remembered. _What a brave and foolish girl. Though, I must admire her dedication. I wonder how she is now… is she lost? Hungry? Hurt? Gosh… I hope she is all right…_ Sakura hugged her knees closer to body.

—

Kaho was well cared for, during her stay at Touya's house, and as each day passed, her health improved, and her scars disappeared.

It was currently noon. Chiika was playing near a lake, and Touya was lying under an oak tree, fast asleep from exhaustion. Kaho strode over to him, and gently, touched his face, and caressed his hair. _Thank you Touya, these days with you were delightful… I'll never forget you, love._ During these days, she came to know him better, and vice versa. They looked out for each other, and Touya seemed to have gotten used to Chiika referring to her as "mommy".

"I promised you, dearest… I promised you I'd only take in hospitality in my most desperate moment of need… I am well now, thanks to you. But I must now leave… I must find my own place in this world, find a man whom I can rely on for the rest of my life… oh, how I wish for that man to be you, Touya. But fate wasn't so kind…" From the front pocket of her skirt, she took out a neatly folded letter, and laid it next to him. "I must leave now… thank you, for everything." She gazed at him longingly, but then the thought of Sakura entered her mind, and she shut her eyes reluctantly, and walked away without one last look.

_I must find my own place in the world… it may be wonderful to be with him now, but when Sakura returns… I'll become a homeless woman… and as much as it pains me to leave him, it is the only choice…_

She pulled her sun hat lower, so that it shielded her moist cheeks.

—

King Syaoran paced furiously in front of his throne. "Get up, get up, GET UP! DAMN YOU ALL!"

Kneeling in front of him, were five people. Meiling, Tomoyo, Ilonka, Eriol, and even the blind Ryle.

"Please, my King. Let Sakura go. You know she could not have been the assassin. The day the assassin attempted to drown you in an inferno, she was with me, and risked her life to save you." Meiling said.

"Yes, Sakura is nothing but a gentle spirit. Please let her explain herself. I'm sure there was a reason why she was behind the bookshelves that day. If there was one flaw in her, it is her curiosity, and her kindness. She must've been worried for me… that's why she stayed. Please, at least give her a chance to explain herself!" Tomoyo pleaded.

"YOU! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK! SHUT UP! I'M NOT EVEN DONE WITH _YOU_ YET! YOU'RE IN NO POSITION TO BE DEFENDING ANOTHER CRIMINAL! YOU FILTH!"

"My King, I must say I agree with Tomoyo. Though I did not know Sakura that well, and even though she does scare me from time to time, I know she has a kind soul, and would never, ever, attempt murder."

King Syaoran shot Eriol a dirty look. "What I said to Tomoyo, goes to you too, my _dear, trustworthy_ advisor." He bit out.

Eriol bowed his head, but did not move from his spot.

"King Li, please, let Sakura go. I know you've locked her up again because she was the main suspect during the assassin's first attack. And the only reason for that, was because no one was there to defend her. Take pity on me, please, my King. I would've bailed her out, had I not been in the hospital. She was framed my King! And was framed back then, and she is framed now!"

Irritated, the King shot back, "Look, _Lord_ Rileas Ryle, shouldn't you be recovering somewhere? If you're really feeling better, maybe you should consider GETTING OUT OF MY CASTLE AND BACK TO YOUR OWN!"

Ryle winced.

Growling, Ilonka stared at him with her eyes burning with anger. "HOW DARE YOU TREAT HIM THIS WAY! HE WAS HURT AT _YOUR_ STUPID PARTY! CAN'T YOU SEE THE MAN IS STILL BLIND? HE IS ONLY HERE, BECAUSE HE KNOWS SAKURA IS INNOCENT! AS DO THE REST OF US! HE IS ENDURING IMMENSE PAIN RIGHT NOW TO DEFEND HER, DOESN'T THAT SAY SOMETHING? YOU SELFISH, IDIOTIC, SHAMELESS BASTARD!"

The King stared at her. He was speechless and could only gape at her anger. _Ilonka… what else did I expect from her?_ "I should have you locked up with her!" His voice came out stuttered.

Tomoyo and Meiling stared at this fiery girl. Scared for her, at the same time, admired her. Inspired by her bravery, Meiling said, "My King, I shall not budge from my position till you agree to at least hear Sakura out."

King Syaora's right eye twitched. Two determined faces, each on the end of this row of people. One with raven hair and bright red eyes, the other with crimson hair, and black eyes. Both whom he could not help but be attracted to, despite their temper. _Oh, this is perfect…_

Tired of arguing, he rolled his eyes and waved his hand at them. "All right, all right I'll speak to her right now… just GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Each smiling, they obediently stood up, bowed, and retreated.

Behind the bookshelves, a woman in her mid-twenties stepped out. A rod in her hand, with a mask attached at the end. "Well done, your arrogance seemed to have gotten better since the last time we met…"

King Syaoran spun around in surprise. When he saw her familiar face, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Christ. Jelensta. How'd you get in?" (A/N: For those of you who forgot—which is probably most people—Jelensta is the girl from The Grand Ball II, the one who was friends with Ryle)

She lowered her rod, and the mask came off her face. "I have my ways." She gave a thin smile. "But it seems it was not necessary."

"Had I not known better, I would've thought _you_ were the assassin…"

She smiled mysteriously, her eyes twinkling with mirth at his weakness for her. "Maybe I am…"

He's known her long enough to know her bluffs, and ignored her. "What are you doing here?"

"You've gone too far the last time you captured that poor child Sakura… I let you go only because I understood your anger back then… to be humiliated in front of so many guests… at what was supposed to be the Grand Ball of the century…" her lips curled cruelly watching him grit his teeth. "But seeing as you have not realized your silly mistake, I decided that if I do not stand up for the poor girl, she may die innocent at your bloody hands." She twirled around, so that her back faced him. "However, it seems my presence was not necessary." With her head high, as she approached the doors, she cried out to him, "I hope we won't have to meet again, my dear King! So behave yourself." And she was gone.

—

"Touya…" Sakura whispered. "Oh, how I miss you…" Her eyes were hurting from the tears. "Stupid castle… stupid king… Stupid dumb women…"

She covered her face with both hands as she felt a fresh wave of tears welling up. In her soundly cries, she failed to hear the creaking of the door to her cell.

A hand touched the top of her head. "There, there."

Surprised, Sakura jolted up, only to be greeted with the reluctant and frowning face of King Syaoran. "MY KING!" She gasped, pushing herself as far away from him as possible from automatic reaction, only to hit her head against the wall. "Oww…"

He didn't seem too concerned. "How are you feeling?" He asked. There was no worry in his voice.

"Been better…" she muttered.

A minute of silence passed by, and finally, the King let out of a heavy sigh. "Look, I guess I was really mad that day and my anger got the best of me, so I got pissed off and locked you up in here." He grumbled. "I guess I'm kinda sorr—"

Sakura's head snapped up as she stared at him with wide eyes. _Is this truly the King…? Is he going to… __**apologize**__… to me…?_

The King was startled by her abrupt movement. His eye twitched. "Why are you staring at me like that…?"

"Were… were you going to… going to… a-apologize… to _me_?"

He grumbled. "No."

"It's not a forbidden word, your majesty… I mean, it's a good thing, that you realize your faults."

"M-My faults? What are you babbling about, woman? I have no faults!"

Sakura frowned, and looked away from him.

King Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Look, I've come to get you out of jail. So let's go."

She smiled slightly. _Maybe he has learnt a little since the first day I met him…_ "Under one condition."

"Excuse me?"

"Under one condition." She repeated.

"What condition? You should be endlessly grateful that I'm even letting you out!"

"Oh, but my King, you know keeping me in here is not rightful… you know that, deep inside, don't you?"

He only growled.

"You could simply leave me in here and return to your dorm, but would you be able to answer to your conscience?"

"Christ… what is wrong with women these days…" he muttered. Frustrated, he said in exasperation, "All right, what do you want?"

"You remember that book I was reading to you…?"

"Umm not really…"

"The story of Queen Lilia and King Reyn and Jayx? You said it was absolute rubbish simply because the author was open-minded."

"Right… how could I ever forget that piece of crap? My hatred for it burns constantly." He replied bitterly, remembering.

She ignored his comment. "Let me read to you where I have gotten to. That is all I ask."

"And where have you gotten to?"

"This might make you happy, but Queen Lilia has decided to leave King Reyn to marry to Jayx. Unfortunately, during their wedding night, King Reyn sent out a raid to find this Jayx. And he succeeded, stripping Lilia of her new husband on her night of marriage. Jayx was brought to the castle, and Queen Lilia is determined to get him back." Seeing his eyes wide, she smiled slightly. "I take it I have your attention?"

He looked to the side. "Do whatever you want… I just want to hear it to see that filthy Queen get the punishment she deserves…"

Sakura's smile broadened. "Whatever you say…"

And they headed to his study.

—

"'GET HER AWAY! GUARDS, GET HER AWAY FROM ME!'

"A soldier came and kicked her across the face sending her sprawling on the ground. 'LILIAAAAA!' Jayx cried as he was dragged outside.

"'Oh Gosh…' Lilia buried her face in her hands. 'What have I done…? Not only did I bring hell to Jayx's life, the same thing is happening to every couple throughout the land!'

"Lynetta bursts through the broken door. 'LILIA!' She cried, tears pouring down her eyes. 'WHERE ARE THEY TAKING MY BROTHER?'

"Lilia stood up feebly. Putting on her dress, she hugged the howling Lynnetta to her chest. 'I don't know…' She muttered softly. 'But I'm about to get him back…'" Sakura concluded, and closed the story.

A deep silence engulfed the room for the longest time. Nervously, Sakura squeaked, "Umm yeah so that's how far I got to… so umm I'm done now and I'll be heading back to my room now so goodbye—"

"WHAT? What do you mean you're done?" The King cried.

"Umm… well, that's how far I got to. That was our deal, remember?"

"S-So, what happened after?"

"Well, I don't know, my King… I haven't gotten that far yet…" A slow smile played on her lips. "Is it possible you're interested in this "disgraceful tale"?"

He snorted. "Of course not." Two minutes of silent passed and he finally sighed. "All right, yes. I mean the idea is terrible, absolutely horrific, but I must say, the plot is rather… enticing."

"Would you like me to read on, then?"

"Do whatever you want…" But he didn't move from his position on the chair opposite to hers.

Sakura smiled lightly. _Well, this is as close to a 'yes' as I'll ever get…_ She was smart enough not to press it. After all, she was dying to know what happened, too. She reopened the booklet, and read on.

* * *

_Before the great gates to the Castle, stood Lilia, unmoved by the powerful winds threatening to throw her aside. The guards all kneeled before her, with their heads low to the ground. Yet she ignored them all. "KING REYN LIN III! IF YOU HAVE ANY DIGNITY LEFT IN YOUR SOUL, YOU WILL COME BEFORE ME THIS VERY MINUTE!"_

_Within seconds, the grand gates opened, and in his fancy cloth that Lilia once owned to match, stood King Reyn. For just a mere second, as he laid eyes on her, his eyes betrayed his inner emotions. But he quickly masked his weakness, and his eyes contained only coldness. "Welcome home, Queen Lilia." He said, as if his pet had been naughty and finally decided to return home with its tail between its legs._

_Angered, Lilia cried, "Do not play games with me, Reyn! You know what I want!"_

"_Oh? And what do you want?"_

"_I would like you to release those prisoners you captures without a cause!"_

_King Reyn snickered. He turned around and walked back into the castle._

"_Don't you ignore me!"_

_Without turning back around, he said to her, "Come inside, my dear! It certainly is much too cold out there!" With a sly smile dancing on his lips, he turned around to give her a look that proposed a challenge. "I won't bite."_

_Furiously, Lilia stomped in after him, accepting his challenge, and knowing in her heart he would try to contain her within in this castle… also knowing she would fight with her last breath to leave this cursed place._

—

_Reyn did not stop walking till he arrived in their bedroom, where he then sat across their grand bed, and smirked knowingly at her._

_Lilia felt sick to her stomach, remembering what occurred in this room. "Release them." She said._

"_Whom?"_

"_The prisoners! The couples you arrested without a cause!"_

"_There was a cause—to find you."_

"_Well you've found me! Release them!"_

_He paused, and looked her up and down, as if sizing this woman who's become a stranger to him. "Very well. Guards! Release all who were captured this night!"_

_Lilia breathed a sigh of relief inside. Well, that was the easy part, she thought._

"_Now release all who are innocent."_

_He cocked his head to the side. "Lilia, I've learnt from you, sweetheart. I've not arrested anyone who's innocent. I am now a fair King."_

_She gritted her teeth. He was mocking her. "Release Jayx-Ln."_

"_Ah!" He exclaimed, a cruel smile appearing across his lips. "So, the Goddess finally snaps, and speaks her heart's true desire. You're not here for the innocent people… you're just here for that filthy man!"_

"_That's not true! I am here on behalf of all who are innocent! And Jayx is innocent!"_

_Reyn's smile disappeared. "What if I don't release him?"_

_Her gaze grew hard. "Then I'll search the entire castle till I find him. Then, I'll personally release him."_

_He smirked. "No need."_

_And with that, from behind the velvet curtains, a guard stepped out, dragging another man along with him. The man was gagged over the mouth and was tied by thick ropes around his wrists at his back._

_Lilia's eyes widened, as her hand came to her lips. "Jayx…" she muttered. She stared at the guard in the eyes. "I command you, let him go!"_

_The guard looked at King Reyn, who simply smiled and nodded._

_The guard pulled out a knife, and put it by Jayx's exposed throat. Jayx's eyes grew to the size of oranges, as sweat rolled down his face._

_Lilia gasped. "No! Please don't harm him!"_

_Amused, Reyn got off their bed and walked around to her. "So even _you_, are afraid of things." He circled her like a predator around its prey. "Stay there, and don't move an inch. Every inch you move, the same inch the knife will edge into your dear Jayx." His voice was bitter at the sound of that disgusting name._

_Lilia said nothing. She stood with her back straight and head high, and prepared for the worst._

_Reyn leaned in towards her, and let his hands rest around her waist. With them so close to each other, with nobody else able to hear their conversation, the wickedness finally left him, and his voice became soft. "Lilia… I'm sorry… but you don't understand… I love you too much… I can't let you go…"_

_Lilia's heart skipped a beat. It was so much easier resisting him when he was cruel._

"_I didn't meant to hurt you… and I didn't mean to hurt innocent people… but when you were gone from my life… I could not function… I'm a complete, utter mess without you… I think of you day and night, I see you, and only you in my dreams. The thought of you drives me insane… and I knew I needed you back… and I got desperate, Lilia. Forgive me. I have been unkind to our people. But if you return, come back to me, I'll forget everything… and I will swear to you that I shall never make another poor decision like this again… just promise to stay with me, Lilia… you're all I need…" He kissed her lightly on her forehead._

"_Reyn…" Lilia breathed. Her heart was beating fast. Not from nervousness, but from longing, from pain. But Jayx suddenly appeared in her mind and she shook her head. "Reyn… stop… please… You know I've already made up my mind… I've already made my vow to stay with Jayx for eternity…"_

_Reyn was not moved. "You vowed to stay with _me_ for eternity first, don't forget that, Lilia." _

_Surprise and pain flickered within her eyes._

_He caressed her long hair gently. "Look at you… it's only been so little days, and look what's become of you… your hair is damaged, your clothing poor… is it worth it? To go through such hardship… Stay with me, Lilia… be my Queen again… please…"_

_Admittedly, life was definitely much easier being with Reyn, than Jayx… no more hardship… only happiness… with the man, she loved… and perhaps after this time, still loves, despite what she convinces herself. "Reyn…" She closed her eyes only for a moment. But the excitement of the night has gotten to her, and so near her King, embraced by his warmth, she fell into a deep slumber._

_King Reyn smiled gently, and picked her up in his arms. "Let him go." He whispered to the guard._

_The guard nodded and dragged the struggling Jayx away._

—

_When Lilia awoke the next morning, she was greeted with a kiss from Reyn. And for a split second, her mind traveled back to the happiest time of her life—when her and Reyn first fell in love. From then on, she was dizzy with joy and happiness, and forgot all about Jayx._

_King Reyn took this to be a second chance, and he was determined not to ruin it. He sent Jayx back to his poor home and hoped that Lilia will forget him forever if she never set eyes on him again._

_Lilia was cared for and entertained daily. There was never a moment of silence or boredom when she could settle down and think, and realize she's living her dream reality. She was simply joyous, and never questioned it._

_It continued for 7 days._

_On the 8__th__ day, during night, when Reyn and Lilia were within their bedroom, snuggling and giggling, the door suddenly burst open._

"_LILIA!"_

_She was startled. Within the castle walls, the only names she was used to hearing was "Queen Lilia", "My Queen", "Your Majesty", and "My dearest sweetheart". Who is this bold man to call her by her name?_

_She turned, and her eyes landed on the dirty man starring at her with wide eyes._

_Memories suddenly flooded back in that moment as she looked deep into those kind and loving eyes. "Jayx…?" She whispered. "Jayx!"_

_Guards burst through the door holding rifles and spears. "My King! I am so terribly sorry to have let this man escape! We thought we left him at his home, never imagining he would return! Our deepest apologies, my King!" And they all went on their knees._

"_FOOLS! USELESS SCUMS!"_

"_We are prepared for any punishment, my King!"_

"_Punishment? WHO CARES ABOUT PUNISHMENT? ARREST THIS INTRUDER!"_

_The guards pointed their weapon at Jayx, ready to strike on command._

"_NO!" Queen Lilia cried. Tears of shame dripped down her cheek as she jumped down from her grand bed and embraced the man on the ground. With eyes full of tears, she looked up furiously at the guards. "I ORDER YOU ALL TO RETREAT!"_

"_NO! ANYONE MOVES, DIES!" King Reyn roared, as he too, took bold strides towards Lilia and the filthy man she was touching._

"_DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" She screamed at the guards._

_With a shaking hand, Jayx grasped her royal sleeping gown, and whispered, "Lilia, I don't think it'll work… these men… they're beyond reason… they won't listen to you… for some reason they're all obeying orders from that guy over there!" He pointed at King Reyn._

_Lilia whipped her head around. Her eyes were burning with anger and humiliation as she poured hatred into Reyn, the man who robbed her of her precious memories for seven, full days. "How dare you…" she whispered. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS ME?"_

"_I ONLY WANTED YOU TO BE HAPPY!"_

"_BY LETTING ME LIVE IN A LIE!"_

"_IT WASN'T A LIE! OUR LOVE, IS NOT A LIE!"_

"_THAT'S NOT TRUE! I LOVE HIM! HIM!" She cried, hugging Jayx closer to her._

"_GET OFF HIM! HE IS DISEASED! FILTH! I WILL KILL HIM!"_

"_DON'T YOU DARE!"_

"_KILL HIM!" Reyn ordered._

"_NO!"_

"_NOW!"_

"_DON'T!"_

_The guards looked back and forth, uncertain whose order to follow._

_King Reyn's eyes flashed dangerously. He strode towards his grand closet, where he pulled out a jeweled sword._

_Lilia gasped. "DON'T YOU THREATEN ME WITH THAT!"_

_King Reyn glanced at her, but said nothing as he walked up to the guards. In a hollow whisper, he threatened, "Anyone who disobeys me, I will personally kill you right now. NOW ARREST THIS INTRUDER AND KILL HIM!"_

_Fearfully, the guards rushed up to the two figures on the ground._

"_NOOOO!"_

_Three guards delicately dragged the screaming Lilia to the side, as the other fives brutally dragged Jayx to his feet and tied his bony arms behind him._

"_STOP IT!"_

_A guard smiled malicious. "It's been a while since there's been an execution… this should be fun…" He grinned and licked the tip of his sword._

"_Stop it…"_

_Jayx stared with horror. "What is wrong with your humanity? Why are you all obeying that mad man over there? Come to your true inner senses! I am an innocent man! If you kill me, my blood will stain your soul for eternity!"_

_The guards stared at each other, and burst out laughing. "He's way outta whack!"_

"_Please… stop it…"_

_The guard slashed Jayx's right cheek with his sword. A thin line of blood began to appear. "OW!"_

"_Well? How's that? I just hurt an innocent man! C'mon! If there is a God! Strike me down!" The guards laughed with him._

"_Please stop it… please…"_

_King Reyn growled. "Stop this foolishness. Just kill him now!" Deep inside, he could not rest till he saw the head of this man on the ground. "I WANT TO SEE HIS HEAD HIT THE GROUND GODDAMMIT!"_

"_Well, an order's an order. I'll be seeing ya in hell."_

_Jayx's eyes widened with dread._

_The guard raised his sword._

_There was a soft thud, and the entire room became silent._

_The guard froze with his sword raised halfway, staring in shock._

_King Reyn stared._

_The other guards were petrified._

_Queen Lilia was on her knees. With all energy drained, sobs shook her body. "Please… Reyn… let him go…"_

_King Reyn's heart broke seeing his beloved's state. He knew what she must feel inside. The pain, the heartache, and it drove him crazy that it was for this pathetic man on the floor. Reyn once experience this pain himself, when she told him she was leaving him. For a royalty of the highest level to degrade themselves to this level, to beg for mercy, for forgiveness, especially in front of such a crowd, they'd have to be driven nearly mad with pain._

_Yet King Reyn hid his sorrow, and said coldly, "On what terms, my Queen? I once begged you, and you rejected me. Why should I show this man mercy?"_

_Lilia's head hung low, her hair covering both sides of her cheeks. Silent tears splattered onto the ground in silent drips. "I'll do anything…"_

_King Reyn closed his eyes. Such pitiful state his Queen was in, such pain it causes him to see her like this… despite it all, despite all the pain she caused him, the numerous times she left him, the embarrassment she left him to face, he loved her. He loved her more than anything else in God's creation. "Promise me one thing, and I'll let him go."_

"_Anything…"_

"_Promise me you'll stay with me forever, and never see this man again, and I shall send him back to his land, safely."_

_Lilia's heart skipped a beat. She was silent._

"_NO!" Jayx cried. "Lilia don't listen to him! He's a madman! Don't promise him anything!"_

_The guard kicked him below his ribs and Jayx hit the ground in a painful crash. "Shuddup! You're in no position to talk you poor creature! And how dare you call Her Majesty by her first name? How dare you call His Majesty a madman? HOW DARE YOU?" Furiously, the guard began kicking the already scarred Jayx._

"_Stop it!" Lilia cried. The three guards held her back, preventing her from shielding Jayx. "Please! Stop!"_

_King Reyn looked at her, and nowhere else. "Promise me, and I'll tell him to stop."_

_But Lilia didn't want to. She didn't want to leave her Jayx forever. It was too much to ask of her…_

_Jayx began to groan in pain. Blood splattered the ground._

"_Hurry, Lilia…" Reyn whispered. "Before he's dead… then it'll all be meaningless…_

"_Lilia…" Jayx whispered breathily, his hand—covered in blood—reaching out towards her._

_Lilia closed her eyes. Oh, no matter the cost, she could not let this man die! "KING REYN! I PROMISE YOU I'LL STAY WITH YOU FOR ETERNITY AND NEVER SET EYES ON JAYX-LN EVER AGAIN!"_

_The room echoed._

_The guard stopped._

"_No…" Jayx whispered. Though he couldn't quite comprehend the situation, he knew there was a secret seal behind Lilia's words… a sacred, unbreakable seal._

_King Reyn smiled slightly. "Take him away for medical treatment. When he is well and fed, send him back, and make sure he stays this time. If I catch anyone abusing him, you will be beheaded by me personally. Dismissed."_

_The guards bowed as they carried Jayx out._

_The three guards released their hold on Lilia, and she crashed to the ground._

_The door closes behind them as Lilia wondered what Reyn would do to her now._

_She wasn't afraid of him yelling at her, or him beating her. She felt numb, and bounded by the words she spoke, in her moment of desperation._

—

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in your REVIEW!**

—

**Author's Note: **_Currently, January 11, 2007, 7:17am. Leaving for school in 43 minutes. :P Well, we just saw the worst side of all three characters… King Reyn's most cruel side, Jayx's most pathetic side, and Queen Lilia's most helpless side. Behh. Kinda sad, I know…_

_Also, I've been reading some of my reviews, and I don't know if I mentioned this or not in previous chapters, but, :ahem: __**THE STORY OF QUEEN LILIA IS WRITTEN BY **__**ME**__**! IT IS **__**NOT COPIED**__** FROM SOME OTHER PLACE OR SOMETHING CRAP LIKE THAT. IT WASN'T EVEN INPIRED OR A REWRITE OF ANYTHING! IT IS **__**COMPLETELY ORIGINAL**__**, AND WRITTEN BY **__**ME**__**!**_

That is all. Gonna edit this over once and post it… xD

_ALSO, I've printed out and edited chapter 1 – 6… there was an INSANE amount of errors… my paper was literally all red from the fixations. Currently only edited chapter 1 – 2 on the computer and replaced the original chapters. So if you're interested in rereading the story, you'll find chapter 1 and 2 has no or at least very little errors… very proud to announce. :)_

_5__306__ words. Too much author's note…_


	12. Fortune and Misfortune

**Author's Note: **_I used to be able to write 3 chapters for 3 different stories within 3 days. I can no longer do that. I can only truly write when I'm "into" a story. And that takes time, and it also takes time to shift into another story. Perhaps also because when I write now, I BS less… And it's hard to write sincerely when your heart isn't with the story. Currently I'm "into" Wanted. So just a warning, there'll probably be quite a few chapters of "Wanted" out before I update any of my other stories… =/_

_Note: read the A/N at the end of the chapter if you're interested in seeing two images of Ilonka, to understand her physical attributes better!_

)**L.P.B.**( - ah, Ilonka's my OC (own character). I have a collection of them, each with their personality. So instead of making up new characters each time, I tend to throw whoever fits the personality best into the blend. Same with names… when creating characters I hate having to make up new names again, lol… thus Ilonka and Jelensta as my flyff accounts… :P Umm sorry for the sad ending…? :sweat drop: well, at least I updated faster this time…

)**anonymous**( - Umm I'd gladly email you the update except you didn't leave your email… :sweat drop:

)**Frosted BlossomZ**( - Thank you so much! That means a lot to me! I always like my stories to be original… so thanks for letting me know it is! :D

)**selena-m**( - Hehe I agree… a whole year plus some months worth of waiting IS much too long… which is why I updated within a month and a bit this time? :P

)**yoo rin**( - It's a very, VERY complicated story… that's all I'll say… but if you're looking for pure S x S fluff I must say this isn't the story for you… =/ as I am more focused on the actual plot than cute fluff.

_**THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED!**_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

**Chapter** **Twelve**

_Fortune and Misfortune_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

_The slap Lilia anticipated never came._

_Reyn simply kneeled in front of her, as he stroked her hair with care. His voice was suddenly gentle, and soft. "Why don't you understand me, Lilia, why? I admit I was a horrible man for the first five years of our marriage, but we were young back then…so young… you being merely 16, and me, 18. We were inexperienced and foolish—at least I was. But I love you now, Lilia. I love you so much that I cannot even comprehend… why won't you believe me?"_

_Eyes dead, voice hollow, Lilia whispered, "You never loved me, Reyn… you never did… the love is gone…"_

_He frowned slightly. "This is what I've been trying to tell you, Lilia… that I do love you… it's true…"_

_Lilia could not hear him, she could not hear the love he had for her. All she could hear, was the vow she took. It echoed endlessly in her mind, reminding her of her loss, renewing her pain each time it repeated._

"_No, Reyn… there's no more love."_

_He stopped stroking her, and sighed deeply. "You're tired, my love. I should not pressure you in such a time. You need rest…" He stood up, and offered her his hand. When she didn't shift from her position, when she didn't even blink, he sighed again, as he bent down to pick her up._

_There was no resistance in her body as she hung across his arms like a ragged doll. "You'll come to yourself soon, Lilia… you'll realize how much I love you, and how much you love me…" Reyn whispered. Though perhaps it was more whispered to himself, than her. It was a sentence he wished would be true. It was a sentence he comforted himself with, for deep inside, Reyn was worried. He was scared. He was afraid. Afraid of being unloved._

—

_The days passed in a blur. No matter what Reyn said, no matter what he did, no matter what he said, his Queen ignored him completely, and this pained him as much—if not more—as it did when she left him for that filthy_, filthy_ creature. He didn't know what to do._

_She always ate at the opposite end of the grand table whenever she was called to, and slept in the same bed as him; though so near the edge of the bed he worried about her falling off._

_Lilia withered away day by day. Her eyes were dull, her face expressionless. There were only very few times when King Reyn caught her speaking softly with their Maid, Maryia. During those rare times his heart always ached with pain that he was no longer the one she could confess to, and during those times, he would turn around and walk away, not wanting to alert her._

_For Lilia, her life was over as she knew it. What is life, when there is no love? What is life, when she had to live constantly with the man she couldn't stand to see? That every moment with him caused her pain? It wasn't as much pain from hatred as it was pain from betrayal, which was so much worse._

_Months passed, and at last, Lilia came up with a plan. It was her only plan. Shame washed over her even thinking about such a despicable and traitorous thing she is contemplating to do… for she believes there is no other way._

_Sitting alone on top of her bed, she called Maid Maryia in._

_As always, King Reyn dared not enter their bedroom, in fear of startling his dear Lilia. Sighing, he leaned again the door, wondering when she would come to her senses, if she ever will._

_Suddenly, there was a high-pitched scream inside the room. Startled, he peered inside, seeing Maryia pale as a ghost, and Lilia scolding her._

_The maid nodded tremulously and hesitantly. She seemed as if she would've liked to argue with whatever Lilia had said, but one stern look from her Queen, kept her mouth shut. She bowed, and turned around to leave._

_Maryia tried walking away as calmly and normally as she could, but the moment she closed the door behind her, a hand went over her waist as another went over her mouth._

_Her heart began pounding furiously and she suddenly forgot all about the calm manner a lady was suppose to behave. She began kicking, scratching, and anything else she could do._

"_Maryia! What on earth are you struggling for?" A harsh voice whispered._

_It took a moment, but Maryia finally recognized the voice. When she did, her knees buckled and nearly fell to the ground had there not been a hand around her waist._

"_Get a grip of yourself!"_

"_M-M-M-My K-K-K-K-King!" She stuttered, and clearly shocked to be within such close vicinity to him._

"_Shh!" He hushed. "When I let go of you, you're not to make any sudden movements or loud sounds, understand?"_

_She nodded vigorously. And King Reyn released his grasp around her mouth and waist._

_Immediately she fell down to her knees and bowed her head down low._

"_No need, no need, Maryia, no time for such formality." He kneed on the ground so that their eyes were on the same level. "I need to know now, Maryia. I heard a frightened squeal from you when you were inside, speaking with my Lilia." Her eyes widened slightly, but King Reyn ignored this reaction and went on. "I want you to tell me what caused such a reaction from you."_

"_M-M-My King… I-I'm… I'm terribly sorry… but… I had strict orders from Queen Lilia not to tell anyone…"_

_His eyes were cold. "I am the _King_ and you will tell me whatever I wish to know!"_

_She looked away. "But… My King… it's so terrible… you, you mustn't hear of it!"_

"_Anything regarding my Lilia, I have to know!"_

_She looked down. "I-I really can't say!"_

"_I _demand_ you to tell me!"_

"_I-I can't… I really can't! I'm really sorry! But it was a direct order from Her Majesty!"_

_He growled slightly. "Maryia, tell me, within these castle walls, whose command holds higher power—mine, or Lilia's?"_

"_Yours…" she whispered softly._

"_Well?"_

"… _Your majesty… I know I have no right for making such bold declarations, but I must have you guarantee me two things before I can tell you…"_

"_As long as they're not harmful to my Lilia, I agree."_

_Maryia's voice dropped down a notch. "Then please promise me, that you won't tell Her Majesty I've told you of this… and please, please, please don't be angered with her… please don't punish her…"_

"_Maryia, have I ever hurt Lilia?"_

"_No…"_

"_Then please, do tell."_

_She paused. "Her Majesty… has… requested for me… to bring her a sharp knife from the kitchen…"_

"_WHAT?"_

_Maryia touched her head to the floor. "I'm so sorry, my King! This is exactly why Her Majesty has forbad me to tell anyone… This reaction is not—"_

"_What on earth is she planning to do? Is she trying to kill me? Kill herself? What is she thinking?" He laughed slightly hysterically. "Truly, a lady like her does not know how to wield a weapon!"_

"_I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but my Queen did not tell me her specific plans… only for me to bring her the silver."_

_King Reyn straightened himself, a flash of fear stabbed at his heart, afraid she would harm herself. "Thank you, Maryia. You may now go. I will not speak of this conversation to my Lilia. Provide her with what she desires."_

_Maryia bowed one last time, before scurrying away, leaving King Reyn drenched with worry._

—

_For the next seven days, nothing around the castle changed. If Lilia had planned on murder or suicide, she did not show it. Slowly, Reyn began to relax, yet still not completely, due to the fact his Queen refused to speak to him unless in formal terms. She simply refused to discuss anything else with him—she was an Ice Queen._

_King Reyn believed that whatever his Queen had thought of doing was only a spur of the moment, and she couldn't possibly carry out such a dangerous and bloody plan._

_Queen Lilia, on the other hand, kept her plan firm in mind. She was simply biding her time…_

_Another week passes, and at last, during midnight, Queen Lilia opened her eyes. Bright and scared._

_She turned around slowly, and was relieved to see King Reyn asleep. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, and dropped a light kiss on his forehead. Though she did not love him the way she loved Jayx, she simply owed this poor man too much…_

_She stepped out of bed, took a deep breath, and ran._

—

_There was a surprisingly familiar and stunning scent that was close by. King Reyn woke up groggily, having just dreamt that his Queen had at last warmed up and dropped him a kiss._

_He shook his head at the absurdity of the thought. But the scent… it was Queen Lilia's scent… a moment ago it seemed she had inched closer to him… but now… it was… gone…_

_His eyes snapped open._

_The space next to him was empty._

_His heart raced._

_No… he thought. Not possible… she couldn't have! She swore to me!_

_In a panic, he jumped out of bed and ran through the castle._

—

_Being the Queen certainly made things faster. Getting through the guard and all. But certainly not fast enough. As Queen Lilia raced through the castle, she cursed how huge it is, how she could not run to ruin her lady-like posture, and how her heart pounded, warning her of an ill omen._

_Through the maze-like corridors of the castle, at last, she reached the grand gates reaching out to the outside world. "Guard, let me through!"_

"_Your Majesty!" All 16 knights got on their knees._

"_There is no need for formality, please open the gates and let me through."_

"_But my Queen, it is the witching hours! It isn't safe for you to be going out alone by yourself at such a time!"_

"_It does not matter. I am the Queen, and my command is yours to obey, not to question."_

"_By all means, my Queen. But His Majesty has told us to not you through unless you were given specific permission from him. And he has not warned us for your coming today."_

_Queen Lilia stared. What is this rubbish they speak of? Does King Reyn truly wish to lock me in this castle like a caged animal? She thought in shock and despair._

_Aggravated, she cried, "Look, there has been an emergency! I must leave now! I will certainly explain the situation to King Reyn myself tomorrow! But if you do not let me through now, a life could be endangered and the blame shall fall on the lot of you!"_

_The knights looked at each other hesitantly, for they dared not ask Queen Lilia what this "life-and-death emergency" is, for it is impolite to do so. "My Queen…" he said hesitantly. "Could you possibly have King Reyn tell us himself that you're allowed to leave?"_

"_Oh, for goodness sakes, it's pitch dark, the hour of sleep, I do not wish to wake him!"_

"_Well…"_

"_I guarantee you, tomorrow morning, King Reyn himself will speak to you about my absence tonight! You simply must let me through right now!"_

"_Well…"_

"_NOW. I DEMAND you to!"_

_The knights looked at each other, slightly frightened, and at last, they bowed. "As you wish, Your Highness."_

_And slowly, they unlocked the giant, solid gold gate. It creaked open bit by bit, and Queen Lilia's heart sped up bit by bit._

_At last, it was wide open, and she felt as if her heart was about to jump out of her chest. Walking as slowly as possibly—which was definitely difficult—she managed a thanks to the knights as she walked boldly into the wilderness._

_Behind her, she watched the gates as they slowly closed. Goodbye, my Reyn…_

_The gate was inches from closing, and Lilia closed her eyes, a surprising sadness filling her heart._

"_And where do you think you're going?"_

_Abruptly, her eyes snapped open as fear replaced the sorrow. Unbelievably, King Reyn stood before her._

"_How—"_

"_My dear, there is no one in this world that knows your scent better than I. When your familiar smell was gone, I knew you too, were gone…" He held out his hand. "You swore to stay with me forever. Come back." He smiled thinly._

_Slowly, Lilia shook her head as she began backing into the wilderness, away from him. "I-I… I can't…"_

"_Lilia…?" His smile disappeared. There was always a false sense of safety as he figured Lilia was bound by the vow she took. But suddenly, he didn't feel so sure. "Don't be foolish, my dear. Come back with me."_

_She backed up some more. There was at least three meters between them. "I'm sorry, Reyn…" she whispered._

_A note of fear entered his voice. "Lilia?"_

"_I'M SORRY REYN!" And she turned and ran._

_But she's merely a Queen, a lady, her physical attributes are no where near Reyn's._

_He quickly caught up to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders. "YOU VOWED! YOU SWORE AN ETERNAL OATH! WHY? WHY DAMMIT? WHY MUST YOU GO BACK TO THAT BEGGAR?"_

"_LET GO OF ME!" Struggling desperately, Lilia managed to temporarily escape his death-lock grasp. And using that short time she had available, from the folds of her dress, she pulled out a sharp kitchen knife, nearly as long as a sword._

_King Reyn paused, froze, barely a meter away from her. "Lilia…?"_

_She pointed it straight towards him. The tip glistened under the hardly visible moonlight. "Just let me be, Reyn…"_

_King Reyn seemed to decide; it didn't take him long to make up his mind. He walked towards her._

"_DON'T TEST ME! I WON'T HESITATE!"_

"_Neither will I." And boldly, he grabbed the knife by the blade._

_Surprised, Lilia jerked backwards, and in the process sliced the blade right across Reyn's palm._

_Red blood began dripping down. His fingers twitched slightly as he squeezed his eyes shut for a mere second, before ignoring the pain completely, and continued advancing towards her. "You will never, ever, ever, leave me again."_

_Lilia's heart pounded. Why? Why is he so brave? She cried in her mind. Why? Why isn't he afraid? Why does he want me back? WHY WHY WHY? Blood dripped down the tip of the knife, and she winced just thinking about what she'd done. She backed up slowly, thinking, planning._

"_Lilia…" there was a hint of fear and warning in his voice._

_Her heart raced, brain thought desperately, and at last, when he nearly reached her, without hope, she put the blade against her own throat._

"_Lilia… what are you doing…" a note of sorrow entered his voice. "_Why_ are you doing this?" But he froze in his advances._

"_A life here, is no life, Reyn."_

"_Why Lilia… why won't you stay with me, dammit?"_

"_Why won't I stay with you? Haven't the last few months said enough to you yet?"_

"_Only because you _made_ it that way! You deliberately ignoring me!"_

"_IGNORING YOU? THERE WAS NO POINT IN SPEAKING WITH YOU?"_

"_NO POINT? WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"_

"_I HATE YOUR FALSE WORDS OF LIES! YOUR FAKE SPEECHES OF LOVE! I HATE LIES! YOUR LIES! ALL YOUR LIES!"_

"_HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH? I NEVER LIED TO YOU, LILIA; I DO LOVE YOU, MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE IN THE WORLD! WHY CAN'T YOU COMPREHEND THAT? WHY? WHY?"_

"_SHUT UP!" Lilia squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out his lies. Her hands trembled furiously, as the edge of the blade scraped her throat gently, causing a thin line of red to appear._

_Reyn's eyes widened slightly. "Come now, Lilia, you won't do anything foolish, you hear me? Put the blade down, and we'll talk."_

"_NO! I RATHER DIE HERE THAN TO GO BACK WITH YOU!"_

_Reyn clenched his hands into fists in pain. "STOP SAYING THAT! WHY DON'T YOU SEE HOW MUCH YOU'RE HURTING ME? AM I REALLY SO HORRIBLE? DON'T YOU SEE THAT ALL I'VE EVER WANTED FROM YOU WAS TO BE LOVED BY YOU? AND FOR YOU TO ACCEPT MY LOVE? THAT'S ALL I EVER WANTED! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE?"_

"_STOP LYING! STOP YOUR LIES, REYN, I, OF ALL PEOPLE, KNOW YOU BETTER THAN THAT!"_

"_THEN TELL ME, GIVE ME A REASON FOR YOUR HURTFUL ACCUSATIONS! GIVE ME A REASON WHY YOU DISTRUST ME! GIVE ME A REASON TO WHY YOU CONSTANTLY TEAR MY HEART APART!"_

"_YOU KNOW WHAT THE REASON IS, REYN, DON'T YOU PLAY THE JESTER WITH ME!"_

"_LILIA, I'VE NEVER LIED TO YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE? I TRY TO FOOL YOU NOT, I AM NOTHING BUT HONESTY TO YOU!"_

"_LIES! STOP IT!"_

"_WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME? WHY? I NEVER LIE TO YOU!"_

"_YOU ARE HONESTLY TELLING YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHY I CAN'T STAND BEING NEAR YOU? WHY I'M ABLE TO SEE THROUGH YOUR FAÇADE OF LIES?" She laughed without mirth. "You wicked King…"_

"_Why do you make such accusations at me? Why do you never explain? I do love you Lilia, I do, more than anything!"_

"_NO YOU DON'T!"_

"_YES, I DO! I DO I DO I DO!"_

"_THERE IS NO LOVE REYN! NO LOVE! THERE IS ONLY PITY!"_

_He paused, stunned. "Pity…?" He whispered softly. "I do not pity you… why should I? How can I? You're so much better than me at everything, what is there to pity…?"_

_Tears were pouring freely out of her eyes. "It is pity, Reyn… admit it… truly, I only want the truth…"_

"_I am telling you the truth… that's what I've been trying to convince you of all along… I do not pity you… please… give me the reason for your bold statement…"_

_Her hands trembled more; a thin trail of blood began leaking down the front of her throat. Yet her heart was in too much pain for her to realize. "I saw you that night, Reyn… that night, when I thought you loved me… It was the beginning of our passion for one another… I thought you loved me then… I believed your lies… I thought you were truly able to see something within me that you loved, and that you were willing to change for me… I loved you back, with my heart and soul… especially in such a desperate moment, right after the death of my parents… There was no one to divide my love for… there was only you, and only you to love… Everything, I thought was perfect… till that night… THAT NIGHT! You didn't see me, and you thought I couldn't see you, but I did… I DID REYN! YOU WERE AWAKE! You were not asleep! YOU WERE AWAKE! WATCHING ME CRY! I've always suspected there to be a reason why you suddenly loved me after my parents' death… and I could not come up with a reasonable answer, and so I passed it off as a blessing from my parents in heaven… BUT THAT EXPLAINED ITSELF! YOU SAW ME CRYING AT NIGHT! YOU PRETENDED TO LOVE BECAUSE YOU PITIED ME! WELL THERE IS SOMETHING I MUST TELL YOU REYN, THERE IS NOTHING I HATE MORE THAN PITY! I NEED NOT YOUR PITY FOR ME! I'VE FOUND LOVE NOW, SO YOU CAN SAVE YOUR PITY AND STOP FAKING, DAMMIT! STOP ALL YOUR LIES OF LOVE!"_

_King Reyn was silent—and shocked beyond belief. Truly, is this what she thought all along? He thought to himself. Then the cold shoulders, the ice queen right the next day… it all makes sense now… A deep sorrow filled his heart. She thinks I pitied her…? That my love for her, were lies…? Without knowing, the shocked caused his knees to buckle. To finally understand the pain his Queen went through because of such a foolish misunderstanding. "I do not pity you, Lilia…"_

"_Even now, you still lie…" Without realizing, the blade was pressed deeper into her throat._

_King Reyn felt too lifeless to argue. Such was the shock. Knowing. Truly, he preferred not to. Blood was dripping down the front of her gown, coloring the white, silky material redl. "You may leave now, Lilia… Just, promise me one thing…"_

_She was startled, and even more startled by the new waved of sorrow that clashed with her heart. Why was she so sad to leave him? Why? She should be overjoyed to be going back to her beloved Jayx! So why? "What is it…?"_

"_Please drop the knife, love. I can't stand for you to hurt yourself anymore…"_

_It was then Lilia realized how deep her cut was. Slowly, she let the reddened knife hit the ground. "Why do you still worry about me…? You should hate me… you should be wishing for my death… after all, I have broken my vow…"_

_Still on his knees, he whispered, "I could never hate you, love." Someday, I'll explain to you… but now, the night's wounds are too fresh… you'll never listen to me, but someday, dearest… I'll explain to you… I'll let your heart hear my side of the story, he thought._

_More tears fluttered down her cheeks, and Lilia wondered why. "Goodbye, Reyn." With a soft whisper, she left._

"_Lilia…" Reyn spoke to the night. He had things to say. If fate wishes, she'll hear tonight. If fate denies, then she'll hear it, another time. "You are so wrong, my love… there was never pity. It is true I was awake, night after night, watching you weep, my darling… but that did not make me pity you, that made me fall in love with you… See, I was a foolish young man… for a very long time, I thought you were a stone-hearted witch… till I saw the crystal tears falling out of your pained eyes… how human you were… and how I realized your greatness, how I finally saw the burden you hold within your heart… it was never pity, there was only admiration, and love… endless love… and one day, you will believe me, Lilia…"_

_Though Lilia has reached quite a distance away from King Reyn, the winds carried his words to her, and her heart cried out, for him… she longed to return, but over and over again she shook her head, trying to forget the words and think of nothing but Jayx._

_But truly, it is difficult. Much too. After what she has heard, how can she not think about it? How can she not wonder, if she was making the right choice? Weak, Lilia fell on her knees, hands flat against the earth. "Why do this to me, my love…? I have been a despicable wretch… why do you not hate me…? Why do you continue to love me…? And why do you do this to me now…? Why, why, why? Just when I thought I had my life figured out, why do you do this to me?"_

_Cold wind blew by mercilessly, carrying Reyn's words around her, and echoing mercilessly. Without strength, Lilia soon passed out into her puddle of tears._

* * *

There was a moment of silence in the room. Tears were flooding out of Sakura's eyes. As much as she did not wish to cry in front the King, she simply could not help it. _Why? Why does this happen? What is the author's intent? Why make them suffer like this? Why? Why? WHY?_

A single sound broke the silence that was echoing with ache. "Why?" It was soft, and the voice cracked. For a brief moment, Sakura thought she'd voiced her own opinions. But she realized the tender voice wasn't from her, but perhaps… the man sitting across from her?

She glanced up, surprised. She tried to say something comforting, but nothing came out.

"Why?" He repeated, a little louder this time. "Why does he love her so?" Slowly, King Syaoran looked up at her. There was a new light in his eyes. "How does one, love another so dearly, so unselfishly?" This feeling was so strange, so new to him...

Slowly, Sakura shook her head. "Love does many things to you…"

He sounded genuinely confused. "I-I don't understand…"

Sakura hesitated. Somehow, through the twinge they both shared in their heart from the heartaches this tale tells, it seemed as if they became much closer, as if they were two unique and lonely souls in this world who alone could understand one another. "Perhaps…" she suggested hesitantly. "You should open yourself up more… to understand…"

King Syaoran stared at her tenderly. There was a new bubbly feeling within him. Suddenly, the woman in front of him seemed so familiar, so different, and so beautiful. Suddenly, he felt as if his heart was hollow, and he knew the feeling was to be blamed on "Love". Yet either way, he suddenly felt terribly lonely.

Slowly, he got out of his chairs and wobbled towards Sakura. He kneed down in front of where she sat, and cupped her cheeks with both his hands.

"My King…?"

There was such and overwhelming feeling inside of him… he was overflowing… he needed to… just needed to… just once can't hurt…

Almost as if in a trance, he leaned towards her, as he consciously brought her face nearer to his.

Still dazed, Sakura felt unable to act… there was a hunger burning inside her... _Once can't hurt… right…?_

She did not resist even when their nose touched. Desire. That's all it was, right? "Just once…" King Syaoran whispered breathily against her lips, before he hungrily captured them in a breathless kiss.

—

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in your REVIEW!**

—

**Author's Note: **_Wow. Didn't even realize that like this entire chapter was about Lilia and Reyn… till I decided to do a word count and went, oh shoot! Already 3700 words! Better end it soon! O-o. So yea… and I've decided since it's kinda chapter TWELVE already, I really, really needa get things moving… :P other wise this story could take up to even 30 chapters… :sweatdrop: certainly not easy writing something short when you're trying to write TWO stories in one!_

_Ah, on a side note, anyone interested in seeing __**what ILONKA LOOKS LIKES**__, CHECK HERE:_

_**http**__**(colon)(slash)**__**www(dot)deviantart(dot)com**__**(slash)**__**deviation**__**(slash)**__**45352212**_

_just get replace all (dot) with "." And get rid of any spaces. That's a picture of a more modern Ilonka… Drawn by me for chrismtas… xD Haven't got a chance to color it… just 'cause I'm lazy like this… :sweat drop:_

_**http**__**(colon)(slash)**__**www(dot)deviantart(dot)com**__**(slash)**__**deviation**__**(slash)**__**48071635**_

_again, replace all (dot) and get rid of spaces. That's a more… "spiritual/elemental" version of Ilonka, if you please. I've written a one-shot story about her where she's been metaphor-ed as "Angel of Fire". This was drawn dedicated to that. This one's color… yes, she does have a helluva lot of hair, bright red too. I do realize she has green eyes. In fact Ilonka as my OC, _does_ have green eyes. I just gave her black eyes for this story for the heck of her being a revert of Meiling. :P Right this pic is just used as a "color" reference… for what she actually LOOKS LIKE, it's closer to the pic above…_

_I'll prolly post a pic of what Jelensta looks like soon… just gotta finish coloring the damn thing… =/_

_BOTH PICS OF ILONKA ARE DRAWN BY ME/COPYRIGHTED TO ME, NO REFERENCE WAS USED._

_4960__ words._

_Lol, there's more italic in this chapter than non-italic._


	13. A Man's Weakness

**Author's Note: **_I've realized how the last chapter was totally dedicated to "Love"… it's just that I really have to get it a move on… "Love" was supposed to be a slight… foreshadowing of "Wanted"… though I became so absorbed into writing the story, that God knows when, but suddenly this surge of emotions just developed along with the complicated love triangle… I really, REALLY gotta get a move on with it… for goodness sakes it was suppose to be foreshadowing! How can it FOREshadow when it hasn't even reached the beginning of "Wanted" yet? Gosh…_

_Also, due to the popularity of "Love" (sometimes even over "Wanted", lol), I'm thinking of making it into a separate story on fictionpress… so anyone wishing to recap on it can read it without stopping… :)_

)**lilqtazn**( - already replied to ya from an email… :P lol didn't wanna post the entire thing here… would've taken up the whole story… :sweatdrop:

)**Moon_Star**( - Thanks! I'm glad you like this story… :) I think I'm the first on fanfiction with the idea of "2 stories in 1" ne? :is hopeful:

)**BiskElle**( - Yes, "Love" does have much more significance than just bringing Sakura and Syaoran together… I would never work this hard on something this long just for such a shallow cause… it'll all come together at the last chapter… which could take a while… :sweat drop:

)**L.P.B.**( - Strange you noticed that too… I reread this chapter over a couple of times and it seemed short to me too… I wonder why? Considering this chapter had about 4400 words of pure text… rather average for a "Wanted" Chapter… I wonder if it's just 'cause "Love" is so addicting… :wonders: Lol, I agree, I'm so into writing "Love"… SS, whatever… :tosses onto the side: :P

)**Amy**( - Thank you! And I have to say, that was one of the most enjoyable chapters to write! :)

_**THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED!**_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

**Chapter Thirteen**

_A Man's Weakness_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

There was a brief moment of silence. Sakura stared deep into King Syaoran's eyes.

Their nose still touching, lips barely half an inch apart.

Sakura swallowed, and at last, blinked and broke the trance. "Oh, d-dear, I, I better go now…" she quickly collected herself and pulled away backwards abruptly.

King Syaoran blinked; he too, seemed to have finally noticed the situation, though he was more worried about having shown emotions over a simple _tale_ than having stolen a woman's first kiss. (A/N: Remember, King Syaoran believes Sakura to be unwedded, and therefore still pure). "Yes, good idea, you better—" He stood up quickly, accidentally knocking the booklet out of Sakura's hands. "Uh, right." He paced away so that he stood a good three meters away from the cursed pages. "Gather those, and you better, um, leave… it is getting late… sleep, of course."

Sakura nodded whole-heartedly as she gathered the pages and stumbled towards the door. She was so desperate to leave she barely had time to bow and bid him a good day before shutting the door behind her a little too quickly.

King Syaoran slumped down in his royal chair as he collapsed over the oak table, groaning. "Good God…" he whispered. "What is happening to me…? How could I… have… been so… so… _vulnerable_? I never though I'd even _know_ what the word vulnerable meant! H-How… How did this happen?"

Frustrated, he banged his head against the solid wood, speaking obscenity. "What's she done to me…? And how did I… how could I…" He groaned even more as the memory flashed back. "I… I kissed her… _tenderly_… Oh for heaven's sake, I am the _King_! I do not know words such as _tender_, or _gentle_, and especially not _vulnerable_! Where is all this… sudden… disturbing emotions coming from…? Am I getting old? Is my health failing me? Am I _sick_? I must be! As the King I am bold, I am brave, I am merciless!" As he spoke, he got louder, and rose from his chair in excitement. "I AM ABOVE ALL! I AM THE GREATEST OF THE LAND! I succumb to no one!" He slumped back into his chair. "So why, WHY was I _gentle_? Why was I _affected_ by a mere tale?" Aggravated, he cried, "ERIOL! YOUR PRESENCE IS REQUIRED IMMEDIATELY!"

Yet Eriol did not respond, as he couldn't respond.

—

"Please, darling, stop pacing…" Eriol pleaded gently. "You're simply overreacting, my dearest…"

"Overreacting?" Tomoyo cried, near hyperventilation. "Oh, you of all people, _Advisor_ Hiiragizawa, you know best the King's temper and mood swings!"

Eriol winced as such pronunciation of his name. "Sweet heart, I assure you, he will not harm her…"

"Then why hasn't she returned? Goodness sakes, why is Sakura not yet back in her room?"

"Yeah, good point…" Meiling muttered. "Why _hasn't_ she yet returned?" She pondered slightly, though for a much different reason.

Standing near the door, a low growl was let out of Ilonka. "If something happens to her… he'll pay… he'll _pay_…"

"Ilonka, please!" Tomoyo groaned. "Honestly, sometimes I really don't understand you… if you hate King Syaoran so much, why did you join this contest?"

Ilonka looked away. "Personal reason. Reason involving helping poor innocent victims—such as you—escape from this wicked King's evil plot…"

Unexpectedly, Tomoyo's frown faded, and laughter filled the air. "It's rather ironic, actually, don't you find? It is clear we're the women King Syaoran finds most pleasing with, yet, it also seems we're the only ones who can see right through his façade… rather amusing, I must say."

Ilonka and Meiling laughed along with her. "Quite true, quite true! Oh, what is a King to do?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind…" Meiling whispered softly. "As long as he chooses me in the end, I will definitely dedicate my life and soul to him…"

"Oh Meiling!" Tomoyo laughed softly. "Certainly, you are much too in love with this King!"

Meiling pouted. "You make it seem uncommon! You, a contestant in this contest, shouldn't you love the King as well?"

Tomoyo gasped. "Meiling!" She glanced at Eriol. "I… well, I…"

"Oh, I'm just teasing you, don't you worry about a thing, we all know you got your eyes set on Advisor Eriol!"

Tomoyo blushed softly, yet Eriol's expression was stern. He cleared his throat. "Lady Meiling, it is true, that… that… that, well, I am rather… _fond_ of Lady Tomoyo—" Meiling and Ilonka looked at each other and snickered. "—However, I would much appreciate it if such things were not said out loud, as it is very inappropriate, and I'm sure you've all seen King Syaoran's expression today…" his face darkened. "In fact Lady Tomoyo and I may be punished soon… whenever King Syaoran gets back, that is."

The room echoed with silence. At last, Tomoyo whispered softly, "What shall we say, when his majesty asks…?"

Eriol sighed. "Deny it…? Perhaps that will be the only way…"

"No." Ilonka replied firmly. "King Syaoran isn't blind. Anyone with two working eyes can see there is definitely something going on between the two of you." She frowned slightly. "Lying to him will only anger him more, and multiply your punishments."

Tomoyo looked frightened, as she wiped her eyes. "Then… admit it?"

"No." It was Meiling's turn to object. "If you admit straight out it'll show you aren't afraid of him, and that will anger him ten folds."

"So we can't admit it, nor can we deny the fact… so what is there to do?"

Meiling sighed. "I really don't know… for now, I suppose we hope for King Syaoran to forget…"

"For that to happen, something more drastic must occur…"

Ilonka rolled her eyes. "What is more dramatic than for five people to beg for the release of a prisoner?"

Tomoyo chuckled softly, yet there was no joy in her laughter.

There came an anxious knocking at the door.

"I wonder who it could be…" Tomoyo thought aloud.

"Sakura, maybe?" Meiling replied thoughtfully.

"Let me get it." Eriol offered, as he stepped forward.

When the door opened, he met the surprised face of a low-classed servant. "Goodness! Advisor Hiiragizawa!" He exclaimed.

"Yes… that would be me… is something wrong…?"

"Is something wrong? My lord, his Majesty is throwing a tantrum!"

"WHAT?"

"Well, he has _demanded_ your presence for the past twenty minutes now, and you still have not responded!"

Eriol turned a shade paler. "Well, I-I, it's not like I was purposely ignoring his calls you know, I mean, it's just that, that, well, I mean I didn't hear it, it's not—"

"I understand, Advisor Hiiragizawa, but you weren't suppose to leave your post in the first place!"

Eriol groaned. "I know, I know! It's just that I suspected King Syaoran would be occupied for quite a while, what with dealing with Sakura and all…" Eriol rubbed his temples. "Jeez, what could the King need me for right now? Isn't he supposed to be with Sakura?"

A head peeked in from behind the servant. "Um… hello?"

The servant turned around, and Eriol stepped forward to take a better look. "Ah, for the love of all things!" He cried, exasperated. "Sakura, what on earth are you doing _here_?"

Sakura frowned slightly. "Well, I mean, I got sent back from King Syaoran… and decided to come visit Tomoyo…?" She peeked in. "Jeez, what do you know, it's a full house."

Eriol rubbed his temples furiously. "If you do not see me by next day, it means I've been slaughtered by his Majesty…" he muttered with a weary sigh. "And my Lady Tomoyo, there is nothing in this world I wish less than to be rude towards you. And yet, here I am, prepared to leave you without an earlier warning, leaving you without a sufficient excuse, I do hope to all the stars that shine in the universe, that you shall forgive me for my—"

"Enough already!" Sakura rolled her eyes as she pushed Eriol out. "I'm sure she understands, and for the love of all things, Advisors Eriol, isn't there something more important to be done right now?"

Eriol was already shoved outside the door, but he turned around to make his final statement. "Why, Lady Kinomoto, there is no one more important than Lady Tomoyo herself, as her mere presence shines—"

With a roll of her eyes, Sakura slammed the door shut. "Tomoyo, my dear, you will be the death of Lord Eriol someday… She sighed.

Tomoyo blushed slightly, but couldn't help but to smile.

"So…"

Sakura looked around at the three women, each starring at her intently. "Yes…?"

"Well… what happened?" Meiling demanded.

"What do you mean…?"

"Oh please, for goodness sakes Sakura, less than five hours ago you were dying inside a jail cell, on the verge of being beheaded, yet here you are, before us, unharmed."

"True, true…" Sakura said thoughtfully. "Well, actually something pretty amazing happened… just as I was moping inside the cell, pondering the end of my life, King Syaoran just came and apologized and requested to have me out of jail! Can you believe that? I think maybe he's actually becoming a better person, you know…? I mean the King I knew before would never have—"

"Sakura, darling…" Tomoyo started with a sigh. "He's not a better person, and yes, you're right, the King we knew would never have done that… he only did so because we begged him and refused to leave him alone till he let you out…"

Sakura's eyes widened slightly. "What…?"

"Yea…" Meiling replied. "Eriol, Ryle, Tomoyo, Ilonka and I knelt in front of King Syaoran till he finally agreed to let you free!"

"Oh my goodness… thank you guys so much… jeez, and here I was thinking he turned over a new leaf…"

"So, after he let you out of jail… then what? From the time he left to fetch you, till now, when you just came back, quite a bit of time has elapsed…"

"Well, actually, when I was let out, I read to him…"

"You, _read_ to him." Meiling raised an eyebrow.

Sakura sweat dropped. "I know, that seemed rather like a lie, but I assure you, it is true…"

"Really." Still skeptical, Meiling pressed on. "And can you tell me just what was the title of this _book_ you read to him?"

"Love."

Meiling's heart raced slightly. "Are you hinting at something…?"

"No, no, the book's title is called Love."

"Uh-huh." Meiling replied, unconvinced.

Yet beside her, two gasps were heard. Meiling tilted her head slightly. "Ilonka…? Tomoyo…?"

"SAKURA WHY! THE LAST TIME YOU DID THIS! I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" Tomoyo cried furiously, shaking Sakura violently by her shoulders.

Sakura was shocked by the sudden violence from her calm friend. "But Tomoyo… he didn't mind… really… I think he liked it…"

"NEED I REALLY EXPLAIN TO YOU AGAIN? I TOLD YOU OVER, AND OVER AGAIN, THAT BOOK CONTRADICTS ALL RULES DEPICTED BY HIM, AND DEFINES ALL LAWS IN THIS COUNTRY! AND YOU READ IT TO HIM OF ALL PEOPLE! HIM! THE ONE WHO SET ALL THE LAWS! "LOVE" IS PRACTICALLY A BOOK WRITTEN TO DEFY THE KING HIMSELF! AND YOU HAD TO READ IT TO HIM! HAD TO!"

"But Tomoyo… trust me, he really liked it… he was a little angered by it before… but, today, the more I read to him, the more he enjoyed it… in fact, he liked it so much, that when I was done reading today's part he—"

Sakura froze.

Now what?

How's she suppose to explain what happened next…?

How could she possibly explain the passion that vibrated within the room…?

How could she explain the longing deep within her as his hands touched her cheeks… how?

How to explain all that?

She stared at all their wondering eyes, waiting for her to continue. She looked especially into Meiling's. How deeply does this girl love King Syaoran…? How could she possibly tell her what happened between them merely minutes ago…? The betrayal would definitely be too much for her to handle… and especially after what she'd done for her today to let her out of jail… How could she betray Meiling…?

"So… what did he do…?"

Sakura looked down. "Nothing…" she muttered.

Ilonka's eyes were starting to burn again. "Sakura…" her voiced sounded as if they may explode at any moment. "If that bastard did anything to hurt you at all… anything inappropriate… don't be afraid to speak of it Sakura… don't be ashamed… tell me… and I'll show him a world of pain… I'll make him regret every move he did to hurt you… I'll burn his skin off and slice open his—"

Quickly, Sakura patted her friend on the arm, before things got out of control. "Now, now, Ilonka… don't worry about it… I assure you, he did not harm me in the least bit…" _Of course not… it's not like he force-kissed me… not when I enjoyed it…_

Ilonka stared at her in the eyes. "Sakura, listen to me, don't be afraid… please, if anything, just tell me—"

"No, Ilonka, you listen to me. I know King Syaoran isn't exactly the greatest being in the world, but give him at least _some_ credit, all right? He really isn't such a bad guy…"

Meiling raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you start defending him…?"

Sakura looked away, her heart skipping a beat. _Since I felt attracted to him._ "Since I got to know him better…"

"How better…?" Meiling pressed.

Sakura sighed, pretending to be annoyed, when in reality, her heart was racing from nervousness. "Look, can we just drop it? I assumed his personality before, now after having spoken to him once or twice, and especially having him rescue me out of jail, I figured maybe he isn't as bad as I thought him to be, that's all. There's nothing else to it, all right?"

Meiling sighed. "Yeah, all right. I'm sorry I sounded snappy… it's just that lately… it seemed he have taken much more interest in you than me… I guess I'm a little… jealous…"

Sakura's heart—if possible—raced even quicker. Betrayal… Such a traitor she felt like… "No need to be jealous, Meiling… believe me, you're his number one princess."

Meiling smiled a little bit. "Thanks, Sakura…"

Sakura returned a guilty smile.

"So, Sakura… you're sure then… sure that the King didn't mind, I mean…" Tomoyo asked slowly, thoughtfully.

"Yes, that I can guarantee you." Sakura replied whole-heartedly, glad for the change of subject.

"Then… can I ask… where have you read to him till…?"

Sakura's mood dropped at that question. Just thinking to that last long part she read with King Syaoran made her heart ache.

"Sakura…?"

"When Lilia left Reyn…"

Tomoyo giggled lightly. "Lilia left Reyn many times, silly, which part are you referring to?"

When Sakura didn't smile or find even the slightest humour in that sentence, the grin faded off Tomoyo's lip. "Sakura?"

"When she left him, even after she vowed to stay with him forever… and when he chased her, she finally told him the truth to why she believed his love to be a lie… and even when he tried explain to her… she still left him."

Tomoyo was sympathetic. "That was… definitely a difficult part… to read… I must admit…"

"That's the an understatement…"

"Wow, no wonder you stopped speaking… I cried for days when I read that part… and I just couldn't continue on…" Ilonka said softly, a sad smile on her face, thinking back.

Meiling tilted her head. Though she wanted so badly to know what they were discussing, she knew better than to butt in with an irresponsible and random statement at such a time.

"Well, at least I feel slightly safer now… I mean, convinced that King Syaoran would not wish to behead the author…"

"Oh? So sure suddenly?"

"Well, yes…" There was a dreamy look in Tomoyo's eyes once again. "That part was especially difficult… almost everyone who's read there will be so focused on their love, that they will forgive all the supposed wrongs of that dystopian society written within that book…"

"And I can understand perfect why they'd do such a thing…" Sakura muttered, and paused. "Before I read on again—which I know will be a while from now, to get over the pain—could you just tell me… does Lilia return to Reyn…?"

Tomoyo smiled lightly. "Do you really want a spoiler?"

"No, but I mean… if I knew she doesn't return to him… I think I might go crazy… I mean, I'll know that I have nothing more than doom to be left to read… which would have me keep thinking of the endless "what if"s… which would eventually drive me crazy…"

Tomoyo covered her mouth and giggled. "How about this, I'll tell you for sure, that Lilia and Reyn will meet again, soon…"

Sakura's eyes brightened a slight. "Now _that_ is the best news I've heard in years!"

"To receive such reactions from a reader, the author must be quite something…" Ilonka commented. "If she knew of our reaction to her book, I wonder if she'd let us know she's the author to this masterpiece…"

"Of course she would!" Sakura chirped. "Why wouldn't she? Such a divine piece… the creator must be recognized!"

"I think not…" Tomoyo muttered, eyeing Ilonka. "Sometimes fame can be such a bother… and book are to be better read as the book themselves, not to be judged or influenced by the character or personality of the author…"

"Hmm… well, I suppose you do have a point…" said Sakura thoughtfully.

"Okay, guys, now that the sad moment is over, can someone please tell me what the hell you're all talking about?" An exasperate Meiling finally cried.

The three girls turned and looked at her, and they laughed.

—

"What the _hell_ took you so long?"

"I am so sorry my King! Truly! I am absolutely terrified at my own disobedience, but please know! It was not on purpose!"

"NOT ON PURPOSE? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GUARD MY DOOR AT ALL TIMES! YET YOU WERE GONE! GONE! JUST WHEN I NEEDED YOU TOO!"

Eriol winced. "I… it… I had to… I wanted to…"

King Syaoran shook his head in annoyance while rolling his eyes. "Were you with that wrench Daidouji again?"

"Yes… and she's not a wrench, your majesty. Or at least, you certainly seemed to like her before…"

"That was before I knew she was seducing my advisor!"

"I assure you, my King, she was not seducing me… if anything, I'm the one making the move at her!"

"SO YOU'RE ADMITTING TO BE MAKING A MOVE ON MY WOMAN?"

"Well, you've got 49 others!" Eriol defended feebly.

Such statement would've usually earned the death penalty, but because Eriol and King Syaoran has known each other since near birth, King Syaoran simply grinded his teeth and threw Eriol a dirty look. "Normally, I would've _killed_ you for such a careless comment… but, since today's issue is revolved around one of the other 49 women, I have no right to stop you from doing anything with that wrench…"

"Tomoyo."

"WRENCH."

"Lady."

"SLAVE."

"Peasant."

"Peasant it is…" King Syaoran growled.

Eriol dared not smile nor retort.

King Syaoran paced furiously back and forth, before finally slumping straight to the floor, in front of Eriol, legs crossed, both hands clawing the ground with a frustrated snarl across his lips. "All right, look, let's get down to business. I am confused, I am in turmoil, and I no longer feel like my almighty self."

Eriol looked him up and down. "I can tell, your majesty."

King Syaoran growled. "Now is not the time to smart-mouth me!"

Eriol bowed his head. "Yes, my King." Though he did find the King much less intimidating now that he was shorter.

"So, talk, wise Advisor, the one with supposed answers to everything. This one time that I truly do need help to save my own ego, you better be useful."

Eriol paused. "Forgive me if this does not seem to be the right time, your Majesty… but… I was just curious… you mentioned something about punishments some days ago…"

"What punishment?"

"Well… between, well, Lady Tomoyo—"

"PEASANT!"

"—er, right, between peasant Tomoyo and myself… you were… going to punish us for… our relationship…"

The King narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I do remember… you sneaky little filth… Never thought you of all people would betray me…"

At those words, Eriol looked up, and stared into King Syaoran's eyes, unflinching. "My King, you of all people would know, that you would never find a more loyal man. My loyalty towards you knows no bounds, and I would gladly give up my life for you… yet, Lady Tomoyo—"

"PEASANT!"

"No, my King… this you would know as well… she is nothing less than a Lady."

King Syaoran wanted to retort, but considered, and said nothing more.

"I love her. I truly do… It is difficult to explain, but my attraction towards her knows no bounds. I would rather die a thousand deaths than to betray your trust, my King, and that you should know. But for her… I'm willing to die a million deaths."

King Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "You're serious?"

"Yes, your Majesty. More serious than I've ever been."

The King shook his head in disapproval, yet he said nothing more. "I understand." He finally said.

"You do?" Eriol exclaimed, surprised.

"Well, I mean, under normal circumstances, I would never, and would have both of you sent to a brutal punishment for sneaking behind my back like this… yet… just recently…" he sighed. "Actually, this is what I have to talk to you about…"

"Yes…?"

"What… what does it feel like… when you're with Tomoyo… I mean, what does it feel like to be in love?"

Eriol raised an eyebrow, as he stifled a gasp at the King's… sensitive question. "I… well, I mean it's difficult to explain… you don't notice the feeling as much when you're with them as when you're not…"

"Elaborate."

"When I'm with Lady Tomoyo, I am in bliss, I am happy, I can think of nothing but her… Just starring at her, drinking her in, it satisfies me… but the moment I am away from her, she is all that I can think of. Every moment I'm away from her, I can only dream of the next time we will meet… the next time I will be able to smell her scent, to touch her… it is all I can think about sometimes… and the feeling overwhelms so much at times, that you feel like you will overflow…"

"Interesting…" The King was thoughtful. "But… but, what if… I mean, say, Tomoyo is in the room with you, and you two were just… well, talking, nothing unusual… and all of a sudden, you get this… this urge to just kiss her… is that… is that normal?"

"Oh, that happens very often… if you're caught in the moment… but I, myself, am very careful about such things, as I know that once one is mesmerized, it is a spell hard to break, and I definitely do not wish to trespass upon Lady Tomoyo's personal space."

King Syaoran groaned.

"What is the matter, my King? Surely this isn't something you should be worried about… I mean, you are the King, after all… I'm sure the women would gladly receive your touches and kisses… And if any aren't, you can simply boot them from the competition…"

"This is exactly what is so frustrating! I've never worried about this sort of garbage before! But just recently—hours ago, to be precise—I kissed a woman… and somehow, I am now thinking about how she received it, and whether or not she will see me as rude!"

Eriol's eyes were huge. "That's preposterous! How could she possibly believe _you_ are to be rude? You're the King, for goodness sakes! Anything you do is right, and it is not a crime for you to kiss a woman!"

"She is not a normal woman, I'll tell you that much…" he muttered darkly. "In fact, I thought I hated her… she treated me not like the King, but rather like a commoner… I wanted to torture her for her disrespect… yet somehow, caught in the moment… I guess I was mesmerized or whatnots… and I kissed her, not forcefully, trying to control her, but rather I just couldn't help it… it was such a strange feeling… and goodness, look at me now, worried, over a simple little _kiss_!"

"Well… how'd she respond? I mean, did she push you away?"

"No… though afterwards she left almost immediately…"

"And… may I ask who this is…?"

A dark shadow crossed the King's face. Unwillingly, he muttered, "Kinomoto."

"No! It can't be her!" Seeing the look in the King's eyes, Eriol wavered. "It can't be her… right…?"

"I wish it weren't! Yet it is her! I don't know when it happened! It seemed just days ago when I wanted nothing more than to ruin her future forever and watch her suffer an eternity of damnation… and look at me today! _I'm_ the one ruined! She must be sent by the devil to destroy me…"

Eriol seemed uncertain. Truly, Lady Kinomoto was definitely kind, though a rather odd one. Sure, maybe she did have her charms, though he couldn't tell what the King would see in her… especially compared to the hundreds other women he has been with, whom Eriol feels to be much more preferable. "Do you… love her, then? Might this competition really be over?"

King Syaoran's eyes were murderous. "Never, ever, _ever_, say such cursed words again. I've never known love, and I will probably never love. I most certainly do not love _her_!"

Eriol sighed. "Whatever you say, your Majesty…" A pause. "So, what do you propose on doing now?"

"That, is why I have you, my trusted Advisor."

Eriol was shocked. Truly, his Majesty is much too inexperienced when it comes to love.

And now, Eriol has a decision to make.

On one side of the balance, he could help Lady Sakura and the King get together… and perhaps truly end this cursed competition once and for all, and perhaps with the end of that, he could possibly truly have Lady Tomoyo as a wife… At the same time, it will stop hurting the poor women who keeps leaving pregnant…

On the other hand, as the trusted Advisor who thinks truly for the goodness of the King… Eriol does not believe Lady Sakura to be the best match… she does have her good traits, though she was simply too strange, too common, and did not seem to be the "Queen" material… and certainly not someone who seemed capable of feeding King Syaoran's ego… and with that in the way, it is very likely that the King will soon tire of her, and get into many fights with her.

What to do…

It was indeed a difficult decision to weigh. But at last, he made up his decision.

Looking up into His Majesty's eyes, he said, "This is your next step…"

—

Touya woke up to shaking. He rubbed his eyes from under the oak tree, before sitting straight up to see the disturbance. It was his daughter. "Chiika? Hey honey… you're done playing?"

"Daddy… where did mommy go? I wanna play with mommy…"

"Hmm? Kaho? I don't know… isn't she in the fields?" He yawned.

"I went there to look for her! I was hoping she'd give me something delicious to eat," she giggled. "But she wasn't there!"

Touya stretched. "Well, I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"But I'm bored daddy! I wanna play with her!"

He chuckled. "All right, all right, let's go find her together…" He said, as he got up.

To his surprise, as he did, a piece of paper fell out of his lap. Curiously, he picked it up. "Huh. I wonder where did this come from?"

Slowly, he unfolded it.

_Dear Touya, and my Sweetheart Chiika,_

_First of all, there is nothing I'd hope for less in this world than for you to take offence to this. I am not leaving you because you have mistreated me, or I felt abandoned. Quite the opposite, actually. The time I stayed with you, I was happier than I ever was in my entire life of loneliness and longing._

_But I must now leave… I have promised you that I shall never become a burden to you… you have nursed me so kindly back to health, and I most certainly do not wish to overstay my welcome. I leave now, to allow you and your daughter some peace, and I know you've never quite voiced it again, but you said once, when your daughter first saw me… you were rather annoyed with her calling me 'mommy', right? I didn't want to stop her, not to try to provoke you, but simply because I had no right to lecture your daughter. Please understand…_

_If I ever did anything to displease you over this short time span, please forgive me… I did the best I could…_

_And thank you, for giving me such fond memories to remember… I will never forget your generosity or hospitality for the rest of my life._

_I can't tell you where I'll be going, as even I have no clue where it is that I'm headed… simply that I wish to unburden myself from your family… Thank you kindly, Touya, and tell Chiika I'm sorry too, and I love her very much, and that she is the cutest girl in the world…_

_Goodbye, and Thank You…_

_Yours truly,_

_Mizuki Kaho_

—

Touya swallowed.

His heart was thumping within his chest, and he couldn't understand why. But it suddenly felt as if the sun would never shine again. "Chiika…?"

"Yes daddy?"

"Kaho… Kaho's not coming back…"

She tilted her head to one side. "Not coming back? Why?" Tears formed in her eyes. "Is she… is she going to be like… Mommy…?"

He looked at her slowly. "Mommy? Isn't Kaho your…" He froze. Stopped. And could've kicked himself. How could he have forgotten?

Mommy.

Of course.

Who else?

Her real mother.

Sakura.

"Yeah… just like… just like Sakura…"

Chiika burst into tears. "Why? WHY? Why does everyone leave me? I want mommy! I WANT MOMMY!"

Touya scooped her up in his arms, as he chuckled bitterly. "Which one?" The sound of that made him disgusted with himself. _That's two women that's left me…_ He shook his head. _God… how could I have thought that? Kaho's not my woman…_ He groaned slightly.

Chiika looked up. "I just want mommy…" she muttered.

Touya sighed. "Mommy will be back, Chiika… in a couple of months… she'll be back… she promised…" He closed his eyes. _It's okay… Who cares, right? She was a kind-hearted person, but nevertheless a stranger… I'll forget about her soon enough… and I'll be once again, praying for Sakura's return, daily… Goodbye, Kaho… it was nice meeting you…_

"Breath… breath…" Touya muttered to himself, while rocking Chiika back and forth. "She's just a friend… just an acquaintance… forget her… For goodness sakes, you shouldn't be affected like this…"

Despite what he told himself, his heart continued to ache.

—

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in your REVIEW!**

—

**Author's Note: **_Okay, chapter 3 and 4 has been edited so they should have little to no errors now… If you'd like to see a pic of Jelensta or any of my art work… feel free to visit my bio… I've updated it, and has a new section explaining some of my Ocs… xD It as much for others to see as for myself to keep track… :sweat drop: and under Jelensta I posted some artworks I did of her… :)_

_Hoping to update I Dare You 2 and Till we Meet Again next… HOPING TO being the keywords… Just came back from ECOO: Regional… damn super-smart computer geniuses from Wilburn… Dx_

_569__2__ words._


	14. Three Little Words

**Author's Note: **_Well, I promised I'd try to update all 3 of my stories for at least one chapter before the summer holiday's over, did I not? Well, here's part 1 of 3 of my promise (read bio for more info?). The last time I updated this was about… 2 months ago. Well, not bad… especially compared to the rest… which the last update was about… a year and a bit ago? :sweatdrops: deepest apologies… I realize what takes up the most time is getting started. For example, am spending on average 2 months waiting for my inspiration to recharge, 4 days recapping my OWN story and getting all my ideas back… the actual writing usually only takes about a day or so… depressing…_

)**Light in the Darkness**( - It's actually quite interesting _writing_ in different perspectives! This way, it actually helps me personally to under the characters better! And thank you, I'd glad you enjoy my story!

)**Sherina Tan**( - Oh no no, Chiika calling Kaho is sort of my way of foreshadowing, I guess. Kaho isn't Chiika's mom, I'm just, I guess trying to show irony in how Chiika perceives Kaho to be worthy of being her mom. Hinting at something, maybe? ;)

)**harada sis**( - Oh, this is pretty much the first time someone said they're interested in what's happening between Kaho and Touya! :sweatdrops: Well, am very glad at least someone is!

)**Amy Ishida**( - Yup, the feelings and emotions and all that good stuff is finally coming into "Wanted" rather than just being in "Love"! Just wait till you read this chapter! Lotsa goodies. :P

)**Helen Liu**( - Ah, yes, I am going to continue… I will never abandon a story… that's is a personal promise I've yet to break. 2 months without an update isn't that much for me, really… :sweatdrop: I usually update on average once every 3 months… well, the chapters are rather long, so it does take time…

_**And A big THANK YOU to everyone who's left me a review! Greatly appreciated! :D**_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

**Chapter** **Fourteen**

_Three Little Words_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

It's been days since that incident, though Sakura's heart has yet to overcome its restlessness.

She stood by the window, the moonlight shining brightly on her face. Nearby, Meiling slept soundlessly, without worry. Yet Sakura's heart burned with turmoil. She shut her eyes tightly, continuing to whisper to herself, "it never happened, it never happened, it never happened…" But despite what she voiced, she couldn't convince her heart to believe it. How could she possibly ever believe it to not have occurred? Just the briefest thought brought warmth to her lips, and filled her cheeks with hot blood.

Groaning, Sakura buried her face in her hands. _How could this have happened? How? Me of all people, I was suppose to be the only wise one, the only one who was able to keep her head, the one who's able to see through lies and bring justice… yet now I'm falling in this trap too, like everyone else? Have I overestimated myself…? Is this the King's charm? Whenever he cannot get a woman through power and force, he uses this technique of… caress and gentleness to win them over instead? Is this some sort of trick he's learnt through the years as such a womanizer? _"Well," she whispered softly, starring at the moon. "It's quite an effective technique, gotta give him that much…"

Next morning…

"Oh jeez, Sakura, it's nearly midday! Are you still sleeping? Wake up! Wake up!" Meiling cried, shaking her.

"Aww… Meiling… leave me be… I'm tired…" Sakura mumbled, turning away from her.

"C'mon, get up… you know how it gets in here… without anyone visiting and all, I'm bored out of my wits… let's do something together!"

Sakura yawned, sitting up slowly, hair sticking out every direction. "Meiling… I'm really tired… I got up last night and didn't sleep till early today morning…"

"Oh…" Meiling frowned. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah… just… thinking…"

Meiling was sympathetic. "Yea, you must miss your family a lot…"

Sakura was suddenly wide-awake.

She could've just kicked herself right then. The guilt within her heart. She wanted to pull out her hair and burn herself. She wanted to burst out crying. But she held her posture. _Family…_ _Touya…_ _God. I've forgotten about you completely. How could I… Oh God…_

Slowly, she got out of bed and faced Meiling, smiling as best as she could. "All right, my dear… what would you like to do today?"

Before Meiling could answer, there was knocking at the door.

Quickly, Sakura wrapped a silk bathrobe around herself, shielding her nightgown as Meiling went to answer the door.

As she slowly pulled the door open, a gasp left her mouth as she took a few steps back.

"Meiling? What's the matter?"

Sakura got off the bed as she walked towards the door for a closer look.

And when she saw the figure, she too, froze.

Standing at the door, was none other than King Syaoran himself. Certainly, it was a sight to behold, as the King is never, ever, _ever_, caught walking alone by himself, especially not to visit someone.

The King seemed uncertain. He spent hours working up his courage this morning, and finally decided that if he felt Sakura to be special to him, it is only right that she knew of that. Instead of making this so difficult, making him choose and decide, perhaps they could work through this pile of mess together.

But as he walked into their room, one look at Sakura, he nearly burst out laughing. Her hair was like wild straws, flying everywhere. Her eyes slightly puffy from fatigue, no doubt. She was bare-feet, and her bathrobe was hitched above her knee. But he managed to stifle his laughter, yet the mirth remained in his eyes.

Sakura's heart pounded. Especially when he looked in her direction. His eyes… they were neither of ice nor anger. There was… joy and gentleness within them. Her heart beat so fast she feared the whole castle might hear it. And just like that, Touya was gone from her mind. _Perhaps… perhaps, I've truly underestimated him… all the women sent home from the competition… maybe, maybe this competition isn't a fake after all… he's simply just… never, never found the right companion! Yes, that's definitely possible… so does this mean… that… I… well, I mean, oh how could I lie? I do wish he'd choose me… I truly do… It would make me so happy…_ In a moment of passionate rush, everything of her past was erased from her mind.

King Syaoran cleared his throat. "I… I er…" _Did I just say 'er'? Am I stuttering? Oh goodness, remember, confidence, confidence!_ "I have specially come today, to invite a lady, who holds a dear place in my heart, to enjoy lunch with me in the Royal Garden today—in about an hour, to be precise." He cleared his throat again, and cursed himself for having his hands sweaty all of a sudden. "So, I hereby, invite…" He looked at Sakura in the eyes.

Sakura's heart pounded. _Oh my God… what am I going to say? Oh, I would love to go with you, but, but, oh, but Meiling! Oh goodness, what am I to say?_

King Syaoran choked. Somehow, just the way her eyes widened, her chest heaved, it made him tongue-tied. He forgot everything he was going to say, and could not find the words. "I, I hereby, hereby…" he closed his eyes tightly. _Dammit, just say something! Sa-ku-ra! Sakura! It's not that hard!_ "I, uh, hereby invite… invite… invite Lady Meiling!"

Deep inside, his heart fell. _Pathetic… oh well, Meiling is quite a charmer… I do enjoy her company very much…_ He smiled warmly at the wide-eyed raven-headed girl. "Yes, you, sweetheart. I will send Advisor Eriol to escort you to our Garden in one hour. Till then." He walked up, grabbed her around the waist, and kissed her on the cheek, before walking away, closing the door behind him. The whole while, he dared not to look at Sakura's direction.

When the door closed. Meiling collapsed on her knees. "Oh God, I think I'm going to have a heart attack! Goodness, Sakura, did you hear that? Did you see that? Oh, silly me, how could you not have? Oh God, I still can't believe it! King Syaoran, personally coming to _my_ room, and inviting me to have lunch with him! I could die happy now!"

Sakura smiled brightly at her. "Yeah, Meiling, that's wonderful! That's great! I'm so happy for you!"

"Oh, thank you, darling, you're such a great friend!" Meiling cried with joy, grabbing her hands as they spun around and around.

"Oh, I'm going to show you these new dresses I have, and you're going to help me get all dressed up and pretty, all right?"

"Definitely!" Sakura replied enthusiastically. "Oh, you're going to look your very best today for this occasion!"

"Yes, my very best! King Syaoran will drop dead when he sees how beautiful I'm going to look today!" She giggled as she bounced towards the closet.

When Meiling was out of sight, Sakura turned around, as she dropped on her knees. The smile left her face swiftly, as silent tears dripped down. The betrayal. The rejected. The humiliation. Oh, especially the humiliation! _How could he do this? Look at me right in the eyes, just looking at me like that, and then asking _her_ to have lunch with him? Oh, how low of him! How he mocks me! How could he do this! And here I was thinking he was perhaps a decent human being. I was so wrong! That treacherous player, I hate him! I hate him so!_

But deep inside, her heart bled.

—

Outside, King Syaoran was leaning against the closed door, his eyes shut. _Great. Just great._ _There goes that. For goodness sakes, Eriol, if you're so good at telling me what to do, why don't you just do it for me?_ He thought sourly. But, his heart tinged a slight at what he saw… when he stared at Sakura, her eyes… they were… perhaps… sparkling with hope? Hope to… be with him?

He shook his head. "Oh well. Whatever it was, it's all over now." And he walked away, sighing.

_**An hour later…**_

Bright-faced and beautiful, in the middle of the room, stood Meiling, dressed in a crimson silk, strapless dress, puddling around her feet. There were intricate folds around her waist, tightening and showing off her curves. Two, thin black laces coming down the sides of her dress tied crisscross at her back, then tied into a ribbon above her hips. The leftover of the ribbons reached all the way to the ground. Around her neck was a thick, black necklace, with a single blue diamond lying perfectly on top of her bare chest. Her gloves reaching nearly to her shoulders, and they are black, of intricate embroideries. She wore many thin silver-chained necklaces that spread across her collarbone and over the top of her dress, as well as many thin, silver bracelets that surrounded her wrists and were tied to the silver band around her middle finger.

She hair was let down completely, straight and silky, flowing down her back. A pair of diamond earrings graced her, and two red flowers were clipped on the right side of her head. She wore dark red eye shadow, slight eyeliner and mascara, glossy red lipstick, and pale-pink blush.

She most certainly was breathtaking.

For a moment, even Sakura's heart pounded starring at her. Yet sadness soon filled her heart. _If this is _my_ reaction, what would the King's be?_ "Meiling… you're gorgeous…" she whispered.

Meiling turned around, oblivious to Sakura's starring, holding a bottle of perfume in her hands. "Oh, thank you…" she blushed warmly, as she sprayed the lotus scent around her neck and wrists. "I just wish the King will like it as much as you do…"

"Oh, don't you worry about that, honey, if he doesn't drop dead after seeing you like this, you may wish to question his… preferences in mating."

Meiling giggled. "Thanks for all the confidence boosts, you really are making me feel better here, you know that? Believe it or not my heart is pounding like crazy here… gosh, I fear I may suffocate to death before even reaching the dear King! Well, at least I'd die beautiful, right?" She laughed softly.

Certainly, this is much too cheery and girly for Meiling. It seemed almost too out of character for her. No doubt she's hyperventilating and nervous inside.

A knock came at the door. Sakura winked at Meiling. "Knock 'em dead."

Meiling laughed. "You can count on it."

With that, Sakura opened the door, and in walked Advisor Eriol.

Sakura bowed politely.

Meiling smiled.

Perhaps she was imagining it, but, perhaps, as Advisor Eriol walked in, he gave Sakura quite a peculiar look… as if… he expected something else… or rather, he knew something else _should've_ happened.

Sakura shook her head. _Great, now I'm hallucinating._

Advisor Eriol took Meiling's hand and gently kissed it on the back. "You look lovely, my lady."

"Thank you, Advisor Eriol." It is ironic how just days ago they were talking so freely and openly, yet now they're so formal towards each other.

He held out his arm. "Shall we?"

She accepted it gladly. Her beautiful fingers rested upon his arm.

"The King awaits you, but this is definitely a wait worthwhile."

Meiling blushed softly. "Thank you. And I do hope King Syaoran will feel the same way."

And together, they walked out the door, held open by Sakura for them.

But before they were completely gone from sight, Eriol cast Sakura one last look.

Sakura shuddered.

Closing the door, she sat down in a corner by herself. "Everyone's mocking me today…" she whispered. Sobs wracked her body, tears running like a waterfall down her cheeks. Never in her life did she imagine herself to feel this kind of pain over a man… it was painful leaving Touya for this castle, but that pain seemed to be near nothing compared to what she felt at this moment. And all this for the King, nevertheless; the man she used to despise… the man she felt was a disgrace.

How easily a heart can be manipulated.

—

Syaoran sat on a chair by a small, but intricate table. The whole seating area was surrounded by tall flowers and trees of every kind, isolating the area from the rest of the world. All around smelt of lovely aromas, and every sight was breathless. The only entrance to this place is a small, golden gate, which has vines and flowers twisting all around it. It's usually camouflaged among the garden sceneries, unless one knew where to look. The place was magical—almost like a real fairy tale.

Arriving in front of the small gate, Eriol suddenly stopped.

Meiling looked at him in wonder.

He took a piece of red cloth out of his pocket, as he smiled gently. "A surprise." And he set the cloth atop her head so that it shielded her vision completely.

Eriol opened the gates as he walked through first, bowing in front of King Syaoran. "My King, she is here."

He couldn't help but to smile a bit. She always seemed to brighten his day. "Bring her in."

Eriol walked back out, as he slowly guided Meiling into the place. When she stood in the middle, he bowed, then walking out and closing the gate behind.

King Syaoran stared at her body breathlessly. Truly, this was beyond joy? He circled her like a lion stalking its pray.

"Keep your eyes closed." He whispered against her ear. And he lifted the red cloth off.

The sight of ruby red lips, her long lashes, her pale skin, her beautiful cheek bones, it made the world seem brighter all of a sudden. And just like he requested, she had her eyes closed.

Quietly, he stood behind her. And slowly, he grabbed her around the waist, tight against his body.

She gasped slightly, her eyes opening. But before she could spin around in surprise, he kissed her on the neck. _Might as well enjoy the day._

Slowly, she spun around, facing him, her eyes sparkling, her heart pounding. "Do I please you, my King? Do you like what you see?"

This was nothing new to him. He touched his forehead to hers. "No, I don't. I _love_ what I see." And in that moment, he wasn't lying.

If possible, he held her body even closer to his, as he kissed her hungrily, pressingly.

Her back arched, and unable to take his strength, they fell down amidst the thick flowerbed, surrounded by pleasant scent and softness. She giggled as he kissed her collarbone.

She touched his cheek softly, carefully, eyes wide, and wondering, dying to please. "My King, what about… well, lunch?"

He grinned. "You _are_ my lunch."

She laughed blissfully as he captured her lips with his.

—

Finally unable to take the silence and loneliness, Sakura stepped out, walking towards Tomoyo's room.

It so happens that she arrived at Tomoyo's door the exact moment Advisor Eriol did. "Goodness sakes," he shook his head displeasingly. "Sakura, you simply must stop wondering the halls! It is against the rules!"

She raised an eyebrow. "I could say the same to you, Sir…"

He was about to argue, but seeing the dejection upon her face, he kept his mouth shut. After a slight pause, he said, "Let us see Lady Tomoyo, shall we?"

When she nodded, he knocked on the door.

Tomoyo greeted them both with a joyous smile. "Truly, this is becoming nearly a daily routine? I can't help but wonder what King Syaoran would say if he knew of this."

Eriol cleared his throat. "Well, actually, I have spoken to King Syaoran about our situation…"

Tomoyo swallowed nervously.

Sakura's heart pounded at the mention of his name.

"And… well, he approved of it."

Tomoyo gasped, her eyes wide. "You're kidding…"

"No, my dear, most certainly not. Let's just say… he needed me for a certain reason, and I put up a bargain, that I would only continue advising him and helping him through his rather… peculiar situation if he were to approve of us, and neglect the supposed punishment that were to fall upon us."

Tomoyo simply continued starring at him, and slowly, after moments of silence, tears began filling her eyes.

In an instance, Eriol was by her side. "Oh, my dear, what is the matter?"

She sniffled quietly and wiped at her eyes. "Oh, Eriol, I'm sorry, I'm just, so glad, that is all! After all this time, it seemed so hopeless, I was nearly positive there would be no good outcome to our relationship… but, oh, Eriol, it's like a fresh beam of light… light of hope… oh, it's so wonderful!" Bursting with joy, she wrapped her arms tightly around him, as he embraced her back, relieved and overwhelmed to know that they could now do this freely without feeling like thieves.

Sakura looked away uncomfortably. _What am I doing here…?_ She thought miserably. _The King doesn't need me… Meiling doesn't need me… now I'm just extra to Tomoyo and Eriol… Oh, what am I doing here, really? Truly, I'm nothing but a burden…_ "Um… I'm going to leave now…" she muttered quietly, heading towards the door.

Tomoyo looked towards her direction. "But Sakura, you came here, there must've been something you wished to tell me?"

But Sakura didn't answer, she left Tomoyo's dorm and closed the door behind her softly.

Tomoyo's hand came over her mouth. "Oh dear, I wonder if something's wrong with her…"

Eriol stared at the closed door, and sighed. "Sometimes, I truly don't understand why people would try to deliberately make things so difficult… the similar way they are behaving and reacting to the thoughts of each other is adoring and terrifying at the same time… truly, they are such children… when will they realize?"

Tomoyo tilted her head slightly. "Eriol? Dear, what is this that you speak of?"

He kissed her lightly on her forehead and she blushed brightly pink. "You will understand someday… till then, I'm truly sorry, but under strict orders from King Syaoran I must not yet speak of this dilemma to anyone… Truly, my Lady, I keep no secret from you, but this time—"

She put her index finger over his lips. "It's okay, Eriol… You needn't be so careful around me. I trust you."

Such simple three words. Yet holding so much more meaning than the typical three words, 'I love you'. His heart swelled and he was reminded once again just why he does everything he does for her, and why he loves her so—and ultimately in the end, it's all been worth it.

—

Having nowhere to go, Sakura decided to take a stroll in the royal garden. The day was bright and sunny, and the delicious smell from the garden calmed her heart for the moment. "If only I lived here instead of that dreaded, sealed room…"

As she walked around and explored, she suddenly discovered a patch of flowers that seems slightly… difference. Curious, she walked up closer to examine it. But as she came closer, sounds of laughter filled her ears. And the closer she walked towards her destination, the louder the laughter sounded. When she finally arrived, she realized the reason the flowers were so strangely shaped was because they intertwined around the bars of a golden gate. She smiled softly. "How pretty… almost like something you'd see in a fairy tale…" She touched her right hand lightly to the flower pedal. "I wonder what lies beyond…" Bringing up her other hand, she pried two bushels apart and peeked inside through the bars.

At first glanced, there appeared to be a table with a teapot and small, elegant teacups. But upon closer examination, Sakura realized the laughter she keeps hearing is coming from there.

Sakura peeked closer, and realized there was something among the plants. Buried within the flowerbeds, were two figures. _I wonder who could be here?_

Just as she was thinking, she suddenly caught a glimpse of something red. Something familiar.

Sakura suddenly felt very sick to her stomach. She took a few clumsy steps backwards as she tripped over a vine and fell across the grass, shutting her eyes tightly.

But the images wouldn't go away. The two figures, together, on the ground… they were both barely clothed.

Sakura began to quiver. Unwilling tears slipped down her cheeks, as she choked with sobs.

In the distance, the laughter continued.

"What a fool… what a fool… what a fool I was…" she hiccupped, choking on her tears. "And all this time… I… I thought it was possible… that me… and him… between us…" She lost her will power at the thought, and the sudden pain shooting through her heart left her feeling like a broken rag doll.

She broke down completely. Choking, bawling, trying to cry all her pains out.

In the distances, the two people continued on oblivious to her.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, foolish girl…" she muttered to herself over and over, wiping again and again at her cheeks furiously. "What the _hell_ am I doing here? WHAT THE HELL?"

She got up abruptly and ran towards the castle, towards her room. The answer had been so obvious all along.

—

There was so little she brought, and so little to bring back. She laid her unfolded cloak on the bed as she began putting stuff into it. Each item she put in, she muttered something.

"No friends. No one needs me. Only an obstacle. Useless. Foolish. Stupid. Dumb. Unwanted. Neglected. Forgotten." She bit her lips, yet tears continued to drip. Her eyes were red and puffy. She wanted so badly to stop the tears, stop these foolish tears over something that she imagined to happen. Stupidity of a small child… that's all it ever was. She got her hopes up high. It's all her own damn fault.

But she can no longer take this humiliation anymore. She can't face him ever again. She can't face Meiling with a straight face anymore. She can't be with Tomoyo nor Eriol because they only wanted to be alone with each other. She can't be with Ilonka because it didn't seem like that girl ever liked her much anyways. And after what's happened to her, the broken state she's in, what right did she have lecturing others on not falling for the King's evil traps?

She shut her eyes tightly at that last thought, and clawed her hands into fists, trying to fight off the humiliation. "Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Life isn't a stupid fairy tale! I, of all people should know that! Stupidity!"

After a few moments, she finally loosened up and sighed dejectedly. "I arrived here, strong-willed and determined. I knew I was entering a battlefield with the King himself, yet I was so proud, so sure I was to win this fight… yet, look at me now… what was I thinking? How could I ever have thought myself to beat the King at his own game…? King Sya—King Li. I admit. You win. I admit my defeat. Now please, just let me away from your evil clutch…"

Wearily, she sighed. She looked around the room, hoping this to be the last time she will have to do so. She then opened the door, took a deep breath, and walked out, carrying all her belongings with her.

—

King Syaoran couldn't keep the smile off his face as he walked Meiling back to her dorm. He was walking with his head high, mood in delight, and her small, gentle hand on his arm. It never ceased to amaze him how easily she could lift his mood.

But the closer he got towards her dorm, the smaller his grin became, as he began to think more and more of Sakura. For some strange reason, he felt as if he betrayed her. "Ridiculous… me, betray? The two words do not relate…"

Meiling glanced over. "Is something the matter, my King?"

He smirked slightly looking over at her. How she could keep her posture so calm and lady-like after what happened, really beats him, though amuses him nonetheless. "Oh, nothing my dear, nothing for you to worry your pretty little head over."

When they arrived at her dorm, he couldn't help but to wonder whether he should look at Sakura or not when they walked in. Should he kiss Meiling in front of her? Would that make her jealous or would that anger her? Well, let whatever happens, happen. Look at what happened with the invitation already… nothing else can possibly go more wrong than that…

He held the door open for her, as she walked in, and him walking in after her.

Together, they stood in the middle of the room, her arms around his neck, and his around her waist. "Thank you for a magical time today…" she whispered with a smile.

"My pleasure…" he replied. Unsuccessfully, his eyes began to wander around the room, wondering if Sakura was looking at them. But she was nowhere to be seen. And before he could help himself, he blurted out, "Where's Sakura?"

Meiling blinked. "Hmm?"

"Sakura. Where is she?"

Meiling spun around, searching. "Good point… where _is_ that girl?"

For some reason, Syaoran felt a discomfort bubbling in his stomach. "I'm going to go find her." And he walked out quickly and boldly.

"King Syaoran? My King! My King!" Meiling called out, but he already closed and door behind him.

Sitting down slowly atop her bed, she covered her face with both hands, hiding her tears.

—

King Syaoran searched the castle from top to bottom. He visited Tomoyo (there, he also found Eriol, but didn't comment on it, simply throwing them a dirty look), Ilonka, the main palace rooms and even the jail cells. But she was nowhere to be found.

Without options left, he returned to Meiling and Sakura's dorm.

He raised his hand to knock on the door. But before his fist made contact, it sudden swung open, and there stood an anxious Meiling.

"Did you find her?" She asked eagerly.

"Something the matter?"

Meiling looked down, biting her lips. "Sakura… her… her stuff… they're all gone."

King Syaoran's eyes widened and his heart pounded. _Impossible… she couldn't have… could she?_ But he of all people knows her personality the best. She is strong-willed and unpredictable—anything's possible when it comes to her.

He spun around with haste. "I'll bring her back." He said. But it was a promise made more to himself than to Meiling.

Meiling watched his retreating figure, feeling slightly guilty for wishing that the King would not find Sakura…

—

As the King of this palace, no one knew its landscape better than he did. In order to leave the castle fully and reach a new town, one has to go through a forest.

Every time he sent some ladies home, he always had them bring along an escort, for the forest was like a labyrinth, and the real exit is well hidden unless one knew where to look. And by chance there was a path that seemed to lead out of the forest, yet only to bring the person to a dead end. Almost everyone who has tried to escape ended up at one particular spot.

He knew exactly where to find her.

King Syaoran ordered a white horse to be brought to him, and he rode into the forest, with guards and servants shouting after him, warning of him of danger.

—

Hungry and exhausted, Sakura set her stuff down on the muddy ground as she slumped towards the ground, plucking absent-mindedly at the grass. In this place so thick with trees that the sunlight is blocked off, she felt lost and scared. "Stupid, stupid, stupid… yet another stupid moment…" she muttered. "Great, one moment of turmoil and I get myself into this. Now I am lost in goodness-knows-where and I shall perhaps starve to death…"

She pulled some leaves off a nearby tree and stuffed them into her mouth, swallowing forcefully. She grimaced at the tasted, but muttered to herself, "well, this is if worse comes to worst, I suppose…"

And without meaning too, another round of tears came to her eyes. "Oh, look at me, what a mess… what a day… what disorder… when was I degraded to this state? All because of some silly hope I had… I've already given up… I admit my defeat to King Li… so just… leave me along! Let me out of your wicked place!" She wiped furiously at her eyes. "Somebody, please… help me! I don't want to die here!"

Just as those words were uttered, somewhere in the distance, a cry was heard. "SAKURA!"

Her head jerked up. _Am I hearing things now?_

But seconds after, a brilliant white horse jumps into view, and before the horse even landed on the ground, the figure on the back suddenly jumped off and landed in front of her, his majestic cape falling down slowly and gracefully after him.

Sakura stared, awed for a second. The scene that had just occurred was truly impressive and left her speechless.

The man straightened himself, and stared at her in the eyes.

She felt her breath stuck in her throat. But mentally nagged at herself, repeating three words: _Don't, be, stupid._

He held out his hand. "Come back with me." He said.

Her eyes distant, mind blank, she went on her knees in front of him. In a monotone, she said: "I have disobeyed your order and tried to escape your possession without permission. I have committed a horrible crime. I am at fault and I admit to it. Any punishment for me, I will accept without complaint."

King Syaoran's eyes widened slightly, but he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up. "Nonsense. I gave you permission to take a stroll. It is simply unfortunate you were to get lost."

"But—"

"Now let's go back."

Before she could respond, he picked her up and dropped her on his horse, before getting on himself.

His chest touched her back, and his arms were around her, hands grabbing onto the rein and resting in front of her. And for a moment, the three words were gone.

Together, they rode out of the forest.

But before reaching the castle, in the middle of a grass field and under gorgeous sunlight, he suddenly stopped, as he got off his horse, and picked her up and dropped her to the ground as well. He seemed to hesitate for a while, before finally speaking. "Sakura… I wish to ask you certain things… and I have a few requests too."

She looked away, eyes devoid of emotions. "Your request is my command. Whatever you wish will be granted."

King Syaoran took a deep breath, and he took a step towards her. He cupped her cheeks in both his hands as he turned her stunned gaze towards him. "Stop it. This isn't you. Do not speak to me like this. Don't give me the cold shoulder." He frowned slightly. "The situation has been set. That is an unchangeable fact. What happened a few days ago… I… I'm terribly sorry, but it has occurred and there's no changing it… and frankly… I…" He wiped at his face furiously, mumbling under his breath, "Dammit. Why am I being so careful? So nice? So tender? So gentle? Goodness…" He cleared this throat and continued. "And frankly, I couldn't have hoped it to happen any other way."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly. _No. Foolish, stupid, girl! Don't get your hopes up! Not again! Learn from your mistakes!_

When she said nothing after a while, and simply stared at him, he felt exasperated, and tried again. "Look, this isn't easy for me, all right? You of all people, who told me the first day that you have my arrogant personality all figured out should know this best. I am egoistical, I am proud! I do not speak… like the way I am speaking to you now! It's foreign to me… but… it's hard to explain, but somehow, I just feel you're different… and I guess… I guess… I… I…" his voice dropped down a notch. "I care."

She finally spoke. "You care about Meiling."

He blinked. "Is that… is that why you ran away? Because I was with Meiling at lunch today?"

She was bitter. "Not because you were with her… I… I was wandering around… the garden to be precise… and I… I saw you guys… together…"

The King slapped his forehead. "This is why you aren't suppose to be running around like it's your own house!" Seeing her frown, he sighed once more. "Look here, I must admit, I am rather fond of Lady Meiling as well… truly, she is an amazing girl and I do enjoy spending time with her, it's just… well, I mean you're different, but you really can't expect me to just suddenly forget about everyone and to just marry you all of a sudden… this is as new to me as it is to you… so I was just hoping that maybe… Maybe… well, you'd just start taking this contest that you entered more seriously."

She looked at him.

"To be perfectly honest I got a feeling you didn't enter this contest for me—you entered to… mock me, or defy me. But, now, I just hope that maybe, you'd actually start taking me seriously and consider yourself to have entered the competition for what the competition is really about… and I… in return, I…" he groaned. "I will actually start considering the promised reward of the competition as opposed to considering it to be a way of getting women…" he admitted grudgingly. "So, what do you say?"

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Everything was coming true. Her original goal of entering this competition is completed, and there seems to be hope for her new goal… "Well, I—"

"SAKURA!"

They turned towards the voice, as they saw three women running towards them from the direct of the castle.

"Tomoyo! Meiling! Ilonka!"

The three of them rushed around Sakura, hugging her and patting her. "Oh, you foolish girl, what happened today? We were so worried! Didn't think you of all people would consider running away!"

Tomoyo then quickly covered her mouth and glanced nervously at the King. "I mean… I didn't think you of all people would get lost while walking around the castle with permission…"

King Syaoran rolled his eyes. "I heard nothing, I heard nothing…" he muttered.

Tomoyo's eyes widened slightly, as she whispered to Sakura, "is he alright today? What did you do to him?"

Sakura smiled slightly, but this time, the smile reached her eyes. "Let's go back, guys."

As they began walking back, Sakura paused, turned around, and shouted to the King, "My King, I do believe your proposal to be quite… reasonable… I accept it." The King smiled at her, and Sakura turned back around, walking away with her friends.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing…"

"C'mon, you gotta tell me Sakura!"

"Truly, what happened between you and the King?"

"He seems way out there today!"

"As do you!"

"And what could've possibly caused _you_ to run away?"

As their conversation faded along with their figure, King Syaoran let out a breath of air as he leaned miserably against his horse, thinking back to the conversation he just had with Sakura. "Oh dear lord… the words I spoke… I was _negotiating_ with her! _I care_? What the hell was that? I was… _kind_! I was not commanding her, but rather _asking_ her to do something!" He slapped his forehead. "That was completely humiliating and so unlike a King! Oh, the treacherous shame!" He howled in disgust and embarrassment.

The horse whined in agreement.

The King snarled and threw the white horse a dirty look, before climbing onto its back. "Let's get back now…"

—

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in your REVIEW!**

—

**Author's Note: **_Well, that was certainly showing the different sides to everyone… admittedly a lot of parts were so cliché I was kind of disgusted writing it… so why did I still stick with it? Beats me, really. Please, no complaints about the scene between Syaoran and Meiling. He is after all, still an egoistical, hotheaded, proud King. He has the right to enjoy himself, and you can't expect a man to change overnight, ne?_

_I've currently just graduated grade 11, and finished taking grade 12 English summer school, meaning 1 full month of nothing but reading, writing and analyzing. Hopefully my writing skills have improved? With better sentence structures and vocabulary? And also hopefully my writing style has not been dulled?_

_Reviews are always appreciated! Please let me know what you think!_

_And one random question regarding my story… I can't seem to remember but… does Meiling know Sakura's already married and has a kid? O.O bad me, bad me…_

_65__58__ words. Quite long this time…_


	15. Connection

**Author's Note: **_Omg I'm like the world's worst procrastinator ever… another ULTRA late update… DX if any old readers is still here reading this… thank ya'll SO MUCH! And I promise you the next update will definitely be MUCH faster, as I've already finished writing it… :)_

)**DEVILZ CHIK**( - Haha I know, same here! I nearly forgotten who was married to whom as I write… :P but that what happens with time, ne? Your memories wears off slowly… and of course I'm gonna incorporate that idea into they story… XD naww, I got what's opposite of this "senioritis"… definitely NOT feeling lazy… or at least not my friends and I… we're trying to get into highly competitive programs… and we've been working our butts off! Thus the lack of sleep… and everything that comes out of our mouth is mathematically/sciency… :P

)**Nicktrugs**( - Wow, thank you so much! And I'm glad you like this story so much! Don't worry, by the end of "Wanted" everything will be… will sort it out (for better or worse) for "Love"… though I can't say the same for "Wanted"… :sweatdrop: ah, I swear I'm so a lot more addicted to writing "Love"… XD

)**White Trinity**( - Thanks! :) I like writing long chapters too, because I enjoy reading long chapters. XD

)**waterlilies52**( - ah you're SO right! I noticed that myself… I was trying to make this story one that moves along medium-paced, not a fast-paced one… but it's become too slow… DX this'll be one chapter to sorta sort thing out and then plot will unfold one by one…

)**Amy Ishida**( - Wow you did gr 12 chem? Now THAT'S amazing! O.o it's so hard for me! I don't know why but there are just these section in chem. I just don't get! (the m, n, l, s stuff about stupid atoms and their electrons… DX) Eng was actually so fun! And even more fun now that I have a double spare in the morning for every other day XD (original had eng, spare… now spare spare! :D)

)**BiskElle**( - Wow, I am very flattered! Yay 2 reviews! :) You ask very good questions… but you'll probably worry a lot less about Touya after you read the next chapter… XD right now my main problem is Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling… seriously I don't even know how am I gonna sort this out… and of course, poor Chiika… ;.;

)**Elizabeth Eclair Rose**( - Lol don't worry you didn't miss too much… nothing happened with Touya and Kaho afterwards… he sorta just let her go since he _is_ married… but something will happen this and next chap :) and I didn't get your email… it didn't show up… :( could you give it again but replace the "at" sign…? Thanks!

)**Cassie-Hime**( - I agreed with you completely! I know I write VERY OOC… that's what happens when you've been writing fanfics for too long… you twist their personality little by little… till they're practically your OCs… but I can't help it… ;.; I'm trying to keep up with some of their original personalities but somehow they still deviates… T.T

_**Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! n.n**_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

**Chapter** **Fifteen**

_Connection_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

Weeks passed since Sakura's attempted escape. Now that all necessary words has been exchanged, the King no longer feels quite as flustered about his feelings, and Sakura felt much more at ease, and less lonely.

She was granted special permission to be allowed entry to every room of the castle, to be able to visit the King when _she_ wanted, and she was even given power equal to that of a princess.

King Syaoran had kept up his end of the bargain quite well—despite giving Sakura permission to see him anytime she wanted, she has yet to catching him even once with another woman. Though she never voiced it, deep inside, she was giddy and happy.

Of course she never told anyone of her special privileges, and mostly told her friends she was simply wondering around the castle, or just getting some fresh air.

And to her delight, she has a few times caught scenes of women being sent home, though never of new women being sent in.

On this day, Sakura smiled happily clasping her hands together, watching from her window, as four more young women were being sent home. All four of them were bawling their eyes out and begging the guard to convince the King to reconsider, but needless to say, the guard simply ushered them onto their carriage and rode away into the forest. Sakura touched her heart. "Don't you worry my dears, and don't you cry. Your days are about to get a lot better, trust me." She closed her eyes. And even though a lot of times she told herself of the success of her plan, she couldn't help but to also frown at the thought that perhaps _she_ was the one who stole the competition from them… after all, wouldn't they have a much better chance of getting him had she not come…? But she shook her head at such thoughts.

Closing the door softly behind her, she headed off towards the King's library. Surprisingly, he was actually a very educated ruler, and besides women, he loved reading best.

She knocked softly on the door, before a servant opened the door for her. "The King is inside, Lady Sakura."

She bowed politely before walking—nearly running—inside, her dress fluttering behind her. "King Syaoran!" She called out, seeing him deep in thought, staring out the window.

He turned around, as a smile appeared on his face. "Sakura." He nodded.

Her face was radiant as she smiled shyly. "Y-You, you sent Sheila, May, Dally, and Angelina home today…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Well you seem exceptionally happy…"

"I—ah—I'm just glad t-they'll be getting home…"

He laughed, pulling the chair out beside him, as she walked over to take a seat. "Are you sure that's the only reason?" He teased.

"I—ah—of course! Well, maybe some others…" She blushed prettily. "Listen, ah, I was actually wondering… it's been a while since I'd read it and I really want to… so… would you be interested to continue on "Love"?"

He looked thoughtful for a bit. "Oh… that book…" he finally said, grudgingly. "If you wanted to read it, why didn't you?"

"Well, I knew you wouldn't want to miss any part of it." She replied with a smile.

"Really, I wouldn't go that far."

"Well you certainly never complained about all our reading sessions!"

"Well, true… but there are other reasons to that…" he coughed.

"Hmm? And what would they be?"

"Well… you do have a very mesmerizing voice…"

"I'll take that as a yes then!" She exclaimed brightly, taking out her booklet out from behind her.

"Always come prepared, I see…" he muttered. But no matter, he smiled as he leaned back. He always enjoyed it when she was happy—she looked ever so innocent and radiant. Glowing with a special light women and men alike on this earth lacked.

"Let's see… where were we… yes… Lilia had just escaped the castle after hearing Reyn's confession to her… I wonder what she would do now…"

She began to read.

* * *

_Lilia woke up to a small, familiar hut. Groaning slightly, she got up from the slightly uncomfortable bed. "Reyn…" was the first thing she muttered, clutching at her aching head. "Where are we…?"_

"_LILIA!"_

_Her eyes snapped open as a man drew her into a breathtaking hug. "Oh, Lilia, my love, I thought I had lost you forever. Do not ever do this me again, sweetheart, truly it is too much for my health… when I found you in barely alive in the fields of that dreadful, dreadful place! You must tell me, what had happened? Did he harm you? Was he the one who left you there? Did he try to kill you? For goodness sakes you were bleeding! Around the neck no less! Did he touch you?"_

_Lilia sat there groggily listening to his words, unsure of what was happening. But suddenly, the voice clicked in her head. Jayx-Ln. Tears welled up in her eyes. This was the man she chose to be with. This was the man she loved above all, despite his lack of fame and fortune. She had always thought she made the right decision, choosing love before everything else. But thinking back now, as Reyn's powerful form appeared over and over again in her mind, as his final words echoed through her head, she was beginning to doubt her decision. Closing her eyes, a tear slipped down her cheek. "Reyn…" She muttered._

_Jayx drew back and looked at her with worry upon his features. "Lilia, are you all right? Honey, what's wrong? Are you uncomfortable? You do still recognize me, don't you?"_

_Lilia forced a smile. "Of course, my Love. My Jayx. How could I ever forget you?"_

_He let out a sigh of relief. "Oh Lilia, my Lilia!" He cried, hugging her tightly. "We can finally start our dream… we will finally have our very own happy family…" He whispered, kissing her passionately on the lips._

_Lilia was uncertain at first, but repeatedly she told herself, this is the man you love, this is the man you swore to be with for the rest of eternity. Reyn is gone. No matter, Jayx is the one you love. And she kissed him back fiercely, fervently. Despite what Reyn told her, despite what Reyn has done for her, he has caused her so much pain… but this is her one chance to start over, with Jayx, in a simple, but joyful life. "I love you, Jayx…" she whispered._

"_Oh my Lilia, and you of course know, I you too."_

"_But Jayx, I must ask. How did you find me? The last thing I remember was fainting in the garden near the castle…"_

_He smiled gently, caressing her face lovingly. "You never really thought I ever left did you? After they released me, I wondered around the castle daily, biding my time for when I could go in and rescue you from that madman. And suddenly, one morning, it was as if the Gods answered my prayers! As I once again, went to investigate the castle, I suddenly found you! All alone, lying in middle of a grass field, oh but bleeding so terribly! At first I couldn't believe it—after all, what were the chances? But one glance at your face, I knew it had to be you. Only you could still look like an angel even after nearing death." He looked terrified as he continued to speak. "Oh, but I was so afraid… I carried you all the way back, making money doing whatever possible, and using that money to send you to doctors to do whatever necessary to keep you alive… I was so scared I would lose you, Lilia."_

_Lilia's eyes stun as she cupped his cheeks, then felt her way down to his neck, his shoulders, and his arms. "You've thinned much, my love…" she whispered. "Was it all because of me?"_

_He took her hand and kissed them. "No matter. Anything for you is worth it. You are an angel sent to me from God—you accepted me despite my banishment from all of society, you loved me despite how the world looked down on me. I would gladly die for you, Lilia."_

_More tears fell down her cheek as Lilia heard his each word. She knew she made the right decision. She was right. Jayx gave her the life she wanted—a life full of love. "Oh my love, you shan't speak such foolish words ever again, you shall never speak of death again. We are bound together till death due us apart… except not even death will due us apart. If anything were to happen to you, I would follow you without a second thought into the underworld."_

"_Lilia…" Jayx breathed kissing her bottom lip slowly. The night was still young, and their wedding night had not been completed. Slowly, she fell down against the bed as he fell on top of her._

"_This is the wedding night we never had, Jayx…" she whispered._

_He kissed her lips softly. "Are you sure, Lilia? You are still weak, and tired…"_

_But Lilia shook her head. Every moment delayed is another moment spent being Reyn's wife. She wanted to forget him forever. This was her new life. "We've waited for this for too long…" she murmured, unbuttoning his shirt._

_Jayx smiled. "From this moment on, you finally officially belong to me." He said, before claiming her lips in a fervent kiss._

—

_Lilia greeted the next morning with a bright smile on her face. She wrapped the bed sheets around her as she headed out their little hut to find Jayx._

_When she spotted him near the lake, starring off into the distance, she walked up to him quietly, as she hugged him from behind. "What's on your mind, love?"_

_He smiled feeling her touch, as he spun around slowly, hugging her close to him as he look her over. Even dressing in mere bed sheets, she looked radiant. "I was making an oath to the Gods and Goddesses above."_

"_Oh? About what?"_

"_That I would love you and take care of you for the rest of eternity. And if I shall ever displease you; may lightning strike me down for ever daring to be unworthy and selfish and disgusting."_

"_That shall never happen…" she murmured happily. "You are the joy I've searched for all my life, and I love you above all…"_

"_I also made another oath… that I shall harm anyone who has harmed you…"_

_At those words, Lilia became a little uneasy. She could sense the change of tone in his voice, and the way his body tensed slightly. "Jayx, honey, no one has harmed me…"_

_He shook his head slightly as he guided her to sit down among the flowers next to him. "Lilia…" he said slowly, his handing caressing her face, his eyes staring deeply into hers, looking for any sign of pain. "That man at the castle…" Lilia tensed. "Who was he?"_

_By instinct, she looked away. "No one." She replied. She had hoped that by becoming Jayx's wife, life would start anew, Reyn would become only a distant memory—but no, this has to happen. She knew she was being punished for breaking two binding oaths to Reyn—but wasn't the last few weeks enough pain?_

"_Lilia… tell me, who is he? Why did he hurt you? What does he want with you? Why does he have so many men obeying him?"_

"_Jayx, I told you, he is no one…" she said softly. "And he didn't hurt me… the cut on my neck… that was my own fault…"_

"_Oh, you see? He has driven you insane with rage that you rather to end your own life!"_

"_No! Jayx!" She cried in frustration, staring at him in the eyes, telling him silently, don't press anymore, my love… forget that incident, and we'll be happy forever. "I told you, he is no one." She repeated._

_But of course, Jayx's curiosity has always been his biggest flaws. "No Lilia. You're hiding something from me. Husband and wife share all secrets! Are you that scared of him?"_

"_I-I'm not afraid of him!" She cried as in frustration as she stood up to leave. "You, You don't understand!"_

"_Of course I don't! You refuse to tell me anything at all!" He cried, following her every pace heatedly._

"_No, I mean you wouldn't understand even if I told you!"_

"_Try me."_

"_No! I know you wouldn't!"_

_Sighing in frustration, he grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "Lilia, do you trust me so little? Were all your words to me yesterday… lies?"_

"_Jayx…" she muttered, her heart aching. "How could you accuse me of such a thing? I'd never lie about my feelings towards you… my love for you is real and true, and it runs deep within me… so much that I couldn't rid of it even if I wished to…"_

"_Then please, let me share your burden…"_

_Lilia sighed, frowning deeply, as she searched in his eyes for answer. "Jayx…" she said slowly. "Are you familiar with the term, King?"_

_He was mildly surprised. "Why yes. But why bring up such a childish thing? I've heard about them in fairy tales that were read to Lynetta as a child."_

_Lilia shook her head slightly. She loved how oblivious he was, his innocence. Why did he have to force her to take all his best traits away? "Jayx… they're not only from fairytales…"_

"_Lilia…?"_

"_That man… he… he is King Reyn Lin III of the Kingdom of Gwendolin Rea. His great, great, great… well, grandmother and grandfather from 149 generations ago fought their way through enemy fires and conquered lands, and as well as discovering new. They are the legendary, honorable Lady Gwendolin Rose-Maria XII and her husband, King Rea Lin. As they died, their Kingdom was passed down from generation, to generations. Each always ruled fairly, and had many sons, and always chose the most appropriate to pass this Kingdom onto. As the years went by, Queen Genevieve and King Reyn Lin II received the honourable title, and they ruled fairly for a very long time. But as they are getting old, they have chosen a son to carry on their family's greatest treasure, and he is King Reyn Lin III."_

_Jayx stared at her in disbelief. "Y-You're kidding, right…?" He finally stuttered._

_Lilia chuckled. "I told you, you wouldn't understand…"_

"_No, I-I…" he took a deep breath. "Lilia, I believe you, every word you said. That would explain his servants. But what does any of that have to do with us?"_

_She sighed. "This very land that we currently step on, treads on the edge of his Kingdom."_

"_WHAT? That is absurd! How come I have never heard of this?"_

"_Because, the Kingdom of Gwendolin Rea runs on for many, many lands and villages. Those close to the Kingdom know of the greatness of their King, but as the distance increases, the less the villages are affected by the King, and the less they know and care of the King. Until here, where it is at the boundary before crossing into the Kingdom of Earlitir, the people are so far away from their Kings they feel no need to speak of them. That tradition gets carried out for a few generations, and their King is completely forgotten…"_

_Jayx stared at her in utter shock. "S-So, that madman… he is my King?"_

_Lilia chuckled at Jayx's choice of name for Reyn. "Yes, darling, that 'madman' is your King." She replied, touching him gently._

"_So i-is that why he took me that night? He was unhappy for our dishonour towards him! Because I am a banished man! And I dare to marry and be happy!"_

_Lilia laughed, shaking her head. "No, Jayx, he is not that kind of a man. The King is fair, and he would never do that…"_

"_Then what did he want with you? With me? And why did he raid every nearby village, kidnapping men?"_

"_It… it had nothing to do with you, or the other men…" she whispered._

"_Then it was…?" His voiced dropped a notch. "Lilia… what did he want with you?"_

"_Nothing, Jayx…" she mumbled._

"_Lilia…"_

"_It doesn't matter… it's all over…"_

"_Lilia… if he is this almighty 'King' that you speak of, how do you know him?"_

"_I… Family ties…"_

"_Does that make you… a Queen?"_

_Lilia nearly choked, but she managed an awkward laugh. "Oh Jayx, not everyone related to the King is automatically considered a Queen!"_

_Luckily she had interpreted his misunderstanding correctly. "Oh, is that so?" He laughed. "Guess I should've studied those fairytales more as a kid."_

_Lilia laughed with him, loving the sound of his carefree, and innocent laughter. There is no reason to burden this man with her dark, twisted past. "Who knew, hmm? But as it does not matter, let the story of King Reyn stay where it should—in Fairytales." She reached up and caressed his face. "Jayx, believe me, he is gone and shall never return… so why revolve our lives around him? Why burden ourselves constantly with him daily? Let us instead enjoy life the way we want to, hmm?" She whispered, kissing him gently._

_He seemed slightly uncertain. "Are you sure he will not harm you again…?"_

"_I promise…" she whispered against his lips, her body against his._

"_There are still unanswered questions I am dying to ask…" he whispered. "But all that matters is you're safe…"_

_Curiosity killed the cat… Lilia thought softly to herself, as she wrapped her arm around her—finally able to call him by this title—husband. And I'm not ready to lose you yet…_

—

_The days went by blissfully, and Lilia lived in true joy with her husband. As time passed, her guilt towards Reyn faded along with any memories of him. Within time, she forgot about him completely. And it seemed their love and happiness shielded Jayx's questioning as well._

_Truly, this was the life Lilia dreamt of living. And this was the woman Jayx had waited his whole life for._

_It would almost seem that life was perfect. Their live stocks were healthy and well, their crops growing fine and tall, even the weather was cooperating with their soaring mood. Fall turned into winter, winter turned into spring, and as the weather was starting to ablaze, during late spring, beginning of summer, came an ill omen._

_During a warm day, right after a fresh night rain, with the morning dew glistening outside, Lilia woke up to anxious pounding on the door. She yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily as she got up to answer the door. Who could possibly find them here? She asked herself._

"_Lilia… where you going…?" her husband moaned softly, grabbing onto her arm, his eyes still closed._

"_Don't worry my love, I'll be back in a few minutes…" she replied, kissing him on the forehead. He loosened his grip around her wrist as she smiled lightly, heading towards the door._

_The pounding came louder and louder, more and more anxious. "Who is it?" Lilia called out, very curious._

"_It's me! Open up!"_

_Lilia smiled at the darling voice, as she opened the door slowly, revealing a bright-eyed and excited Lynetta. "You'll never believe what I heard!" She cried, twirling around joyously. "I had visited a good friend of my from a rather far away land a few days ago, and she has informed me the most exciting news I've heard all my life! As you should know, dear Lilia, our town is very quiet, and rarely anything happens… but oh, in their town! I've heard something marvelous." Her eyes widened slightly. "It would seem that my friend lives in a place ruled by Kings and Queens!"_

_Lilia laughed softly. "Truly, that does seem rather outrageous."_

"_For sure! I had thought they only existed in fairytales! But that's not all, their King is a fair, and handsome Bachelor, who has started a competition! He is looking for a wife!" She gushed, handing Lilia a poster with a huge smile on her face. "Now keep it on the hush? I wasn't supposed to take this poster off the wall, but…" she blushed slightly. "I just couldn't help it! He's so handsome! And he's single and looking!"_

_Lilia took the poster as she glanced down slowly. In that single instance the smile was wiped from her face, her colour paling dramatically. Reyn._

_Trying to keep her head's swirling at a minimum she quickly forced a small smile, pushing Lynetta outside the door. "Shh, we shall talk about this elsewhere; Jayx is sleeping, let us not disturb him."_

_They left the hut together, closing the door behind them gently. "Lynetta," Lilia said sternly but gently. "Honey, you're married, are you not?"_

"_Oh, I know, I know!" Lynetta replied, pouting slightly as she hugged the poster tightly against her chest. "But how I wish I weren't! The King, oh he is oh-so-handsome, and most of all, he is single and looking—this is a once-in-a-lifetime chance for a dream to come true! What woman wouldn't want to live as a Queen?"_

"_Yeah…" Lilia said softly, staring into the distance. Reyn… my Reyn… have you forgotten me so soon? Will you so quickly have a new woman sleeping by you at night? Was I really worth so little? She thought. What happened to that infinite love you claimed you had for me? Do you forget them so easily?_

"_Lilia?" Lynetta asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "Aww, don't tell me, are you daydreaming about the King too?" She teased with a laugh._

"_Never." Lilia replied firmly, without a trace of humour._

_Lynetta's laughter died out slowly. "I was only kidding, Lilia, I know you and Jayx love each other to death—quite literally too."_

"_Oh, Lynetta, but you have your other half too."_

_She sighed. "Maybe I should enter this competition… I know the chances are slim, but what if… what IF I am chosen?" She pondered._

"_Lynetta! How could think of doing this to your husband? Think about how heartbroken he would be!"_

"_No, he wouldn't…" she said softly. "Truth be told… we haven't been… getting along too well lately…" she said sadly._

_Lilia looked at the poor child as she wrapped her arms around her. Why is the gap between Love and Marriage so great? She wondered. Why did the two not come hand-in-hand as it was meant to? "Honey, I'm sorry… but running to another man is no solution… especially not a man loved by thousands of women… the chances of him loving you back becomes slim to none, leaving you only more heartbroken…" Then shouldn't I be considered lucky? Of everyone in this far and wide land… he loves me… She shook her head. Right, this competition shows exactly how much he loves me…_

"_I know, Lilia, I know…" she replied, dejected. "But sleeping every night beside a man who feels nothing for you, you can't help but to dream of foreign fantasy to conquer the loneliness deep within your heart…"_

"_I know, Lynetta, I know…" I know that feeling from sleeping next to Reyn all those years… "Listen, you mustn't speak of what you have just told me to anyone, not even Jayx, alright? In fact, I think it would be best if none of us mentioned this to Jayx at all…"_

"_But… why?"_

_Lilia patted her softly on the head. "Please?" She whispered._

_Lynetta was confused at the reaction she received from dear Lilia, but nevertheless, she nodded._

* * *

"Well?" Sakura asked with a sly smile. "Do you still find the book so despicable?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, unless I am mistaken, I do believe King Reyn's tactics are… quite similar to yours…"

King Syaoran scoffed. "I never had any problems with the King—in fact I agree with his every move and desire, with the exception of him begging after the queen like that, of course. It is the overall story, and especially that treacherous Queen I am displeased with."

Sakura smiled faintly. "But I find the Queen's dilemma quite close to my own…" she murmured softly.

But the King caught her every word. A frown came upon his face. "And what is that suppose to mean?"

She shook her head quickly. "Nothing, nothing at all… It is such a waste to be staying inside on such a beautiful day! Let's take a walk outside!" She chirped happily.

The King raised an eyebrow at her sudden enthusiasm. "But you were the one insisting on strapping me down to hear and listen to that tale you enjoy so much… besides, I'd much prefer staying inside."

"Oh come on… please?"

"No."

"Pretty please…?"

"No!"

Sakura pouted. "Maybe it's because of all this lack of fresh air and sunshine that you're so grumpy all the time…" she mumbled.

"I beg your pardon?"

Sakura giggled. "C'mon, for me? Please?" She begged cutely, holding out her hand.

He sighed. "Fine, fine…" And slowly he got up from his seat. And to her surprised, as he straightened, he swept her right off her feet as he carried her away from the room.

Sakura squealed in surprised as she wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing joyously, her eyes sparkling with delight. It was so easy for him to distract her from her predicament.

—

It was near dusk and the sun was setting. Touya had just finished dinner and was tucking his daughter, Chiika into bed, when rapidly pounding came at the door.

He kissed his daughter on the forehead softly before he went to answer the door.

As the door swung open, he came face to face with 16 fully armored soldiers, each carrying a sword or a spear. "May I help you?" He asked tersely.

"We're wondering if you've seen this woman?" A soldier asked, shoving a piece of paper at him.

Touya glanced at the painting quickly and had to stifle a gasp. It was Kaho. Definitely Kaho. "Not sure…" he said slowly, as if bored and uninterested.

"50 000 gold for the person to turn her in." The soldier added.

Touya eye's widened. _50 000 gold? What on earth did she do to deserve such a heavy bounty?_ "Could I get a name or something?"

"No you cannot."

"Umm… any last name? Family members? Relatives?"

The guard was getting annoyed. "Look buddy, you know her or not? Stop wastin' our time here."

"All right, all right." Touya said quickly. "Could you at least tell me what was her crime?"

"Ah, fine, fine." The guard replied, irritated. "She's just some woman dat entered da King's comp'tition for wife or whatev. Then she escapes the castle after he cleaaly forbad her. So ends up with her charged as disobeying direct order from the King. Real serious punishment. King was lotta furious and wants her back no matta how long it takes."

Touya nodded slowly. _So that's what it is. I remember her mentioning her escape from the castle… though never thought she would be brave enough to disobey a direct order to obtain her freedom…_ he thought with a touch of admiration. "Well if you don't mind me saying, I find that rather silly. The King's got tons of women, so one escapes, why not just let her go?"

"Look have you seen 'er or not dammit? Who da hell do you tink you are to comment on the King's or'das, ay boy?"

"'Course, 'course, my deepest apologies. But sorry, nope," he said, handing the sketch back to them. "Never seen her around here."

The guard growled. "Coulda said dat sooner…" he mumbled. "MOVING OUT!" And he walked away, with all the other soldiers following.

Touya closed the door quickly, as he leaned on it, closing his eyes. _It's not safe for her to be alone out there with those things running lose trying to chase her down…_ He opened his eyes, they were bright, and shining with determination. _I must find her._

In long strides he quickly marched to a nearby stable where he asked to rent a riding horse for a day. He mounted the horse quickly as he paced back and forth around the village. _Where could she be…? The fact that the soldiers are here means she mustn't've gotten far, so she must still be within this area. After all a woman like her could never travel to the nearest village alike in her condition, and especially on foot. To the north there is nothing… to the south are great grazing areas… but she wouldn't want to go there in the wide open space… so…_ It suddenly hit him. _The cave. To the east there is a relatively small but secure and secretive cave. She must've stumbled upon there sometime and decided to stay there for a few days… it's been… 3 weeks? She should still be there… after all, it's secluded and relatively warm, with plenty of fruits and fungi for food nearby._

But at that very thought he felt his stomach twisting. _Kaho, Kaho, Kaho… why did you leave? Is that really so much better than when you were able to share proper food with me…?_ He shook he head quickly. Pointless thoughts. What mattered now was that he had to find her before the King's soldiers found her. _I'm coming, Kaho…_

—

The past few days had just gotten worse. Kaho sighed as she leaned against the damp wall, nibbling on some small berries. She had wanted to stay here for a few days to regain her strength before she continued her journey. But within a week's time, soldiers had come in droves, with none leaving; simply hovering nearby, waiting, preying.

But her strength was beginning to fade and every part of her body ached from this uncomfortably place. She felt scared. Truly, she'd rather die than to end up under the mercy of that King.

She picked up her dress weakly as she came out of the cave to gather some more branches to keep her small fire going. "What if… what if I went back to Touya…?" she mumbled, before quickly shaking her head. "No, absolutely not. If he was caught hiding me severe punishment shall befall him for withholding information. I cannot let myself burden him like that."

She picked up any branches, leaves, semi-edible items she could find on the ground, and gathered them in a big pocket on the front of her skirt.

"When did I become this pathetic…?" she whispered softly, wiping at the dirt on her cheek. "How did this happen…?" she sniffed, feeling the sting in her eyes.

"No, no, I must be strong! I must! It'll all be over soon… I just have to survive through this and wait for all the King's soldiers to leave…"

But suddenly, from the far distance, she heard the sound of horses.

Fear instantly replaced all expressions on her face. "Oh no!" Anxiously, with her heart pounding rapidly, she ran with all her might. But the sound of horses was approaching much, much too quickly.

"No, please… I don't want to go back… please!" As she pleaded, a majestic black horse suddenly jumps into the air out of the thick trees behind her.

"AHH!" She screamed in fear watching the horse hovering over her, terrified where it might land.

She twists her foot from the uneven ground, tripping, as she found herself literally flying through the air. She hit the ground painfully, rolling down the steep hill.

Each contact of her skin against rocks hurt like hell. But she could only squeeze her eyes shut as all around her, the earth spun around and around.

—

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in your REVIEW!**

In the format of: **'name "at" host "dot" com'** – thanks!

—

**Author's Note:** _Okay, okay I admit… this was a bit of a filler chapter… I need to get a move on with this story, and so I need to catch "Love" up with "Wanted", and figure the whole Kaho / Touya out… next chap will def. get more exciting… I promise… DX_

_592__4__ Words._


	16. Complications

**Author's Note: **_Yay! For once I am able to grant the command of "update soon"! XD so proud. :3 but that's only b/c I already finished writing it when I posted the last chap… so kinda cheated… XD Regardless—characters are all coming back one by one for revealing of all our questions… Anyone remember Jelensta? ;) I said on my bio page I'd update on March 10, well, it's march 10__th__, 12:09 am right now, so technically on the day, right? :P_

)**Light in the Darkness**( - Aww thanks so much! Glad you like you like it so much! :) Haha but I hope did get your hw done later! n.n;

)**insanity-ward**( - I know! Sakura's digging her own grave at the rate she's going… very soon her past will come back to haunt her… T_T

)**witch cheri**( - Aww, I know… I don't even know who to pair Lilia up with… There's just no way to make everyone happy… DX

)**brownie bunny**( - Haha thanks.

_**Thanks so much for all the reviews!**_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

**Chapter** **Sixteen**

_Complications_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

The black horse whined loudly as it stood on its hind legs, nearly toppling over from the sheer force the owner applied when pulling the reigns. Unfortunately the rider wasn't so lucky. He fell off the horse as a painful grunt escaped his lips. Despite the pain and bruises on his arm from falling off the horse, he reached forward for the red-headed woman.

"KAHO!" He cried, grabbing her wrist tightly, causing both of them to roll down the hill together.

Kaho's eyes were squeezed tightly shut as they finally came to a stop. _Oh no…_ she thought, feeling someone else's body atop her own, pinning her down. _He caught me… he caught me… I'm dead… going to sent back to that hideous King—_

"Kaho…" the man said softly, as he brushed a strand of hair aside from her face.

Kaho's eyes snapped open at the voice, and she couldn't believe her eyes.

She had always been a very composed, young woman. Rarely daunted by anything that came her way. But at the sight of this man she couldn't help the tears that fell down her cheek. "Touya…" she whispered, her minding racing. "Touya!" In a burst of joy, she threw her arms tightly around him. She couldn't believe it… he came for her… he went through all this trouble to find her… he came for her! The only man she's ever loved, came for _her_. Even the thought of being captured by the King couldn't ruin her mood now.

Touya was surprised at her sudden gesture, but after a few seconds he finally relaxed awkwardly as he patted her head gently, unsure what else he should do.

When she finally let him go, the bright smile on her face simply couldn't fade. "You came looking for me…" she said happily. "You came for me…"

"Well… err…" he coughed. "Kaho… why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you're a wanted criminal…"

Her smile faded in an instant. "I…" she looked away. "I'm not a criminal… I'm only wanted by the King because I escaped his grasp and disobeyed his order. I told you all of this the first day I met you." She replied softly. _So is this why he came? To accuse me of being a liar…?_

"Yeah, but you didn't say anything about the huge bounty on your head…"

She turned towards him angrily. "Is that it then? You came to find me so you could turn me in? Are you that short on gold?"

It was Touya's turn to frown. "How could you think so lowly of me? I would never betray friends and family."

"Well I'm not family."

"Are you saying we're not friends either?"

She stayed silently.

"Anyways," he continued, sighing. "What I meant was, why didn't you tell me the situation you were in? Had I known, I would never have let you leave the house in the first place. I'd chain you down if I had to, but no way I'd let you leave, alone, into an unknown world, while in such danger." He scolded gently.

Kaho's eyes widened slightly. She wanted to give a comeback, but all she could bring herself up to say was, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. This time you're coming back with me and you will not make the same mistake again, understood?"

"Yes…" she replied, with the barely hint of a smile. "So um… could you possibly get off me now please?"

Touya glanced down and realized he was still lying on top of Kaho. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed, quickly getting up. "OW!"

"Touya! Are you all right?"

He cursed slightly as he stared at his right hand. "Not good… I think I twisted my wrist… and my ankle…" he grumbled. "Well this is some brilliant rescue…"

"Well I think it was very impressive…" She said with a smile as she leaned down and kissed his swollen wrist.

Touya could only stare as she did so. Staring at the way her beautiful, long red hair puddled around her; the way she sat so gracefully with her legs tugged in neatly underneath her; the creamy whiteness of her pale white skin. And from his view, her long eyelashes… her figure… He shook his head quickly. He was surprised at the thoughts that ran through his head. He couldn't remember the last time he studied a woman this closely, and loving every feature. Slowly, with his left hand, he hugged her tightly against his chest, feeling her cheek and her body pressed again him. "I'm sorry I let you suffer so much… I promise I will protect you from this day forth…" He whispered.

Kaho's eyes widened slightly, as a million thoughts raced through her head. Happiness, joy, bliss, delight… _Sakura_. But she shoved that last thought out of her head as she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his waist, listening to his soft, protective whispers.

—

They arrived at Touya's home deep into the night, both of them injured everywhere, supporting one another.

Slowly, they opened the door the closed it behind them, careful not to wake Chiika.

"Listen, Kaho," Touya whispered, as he took her hand slowly. "Soldiers from the King came today—that's how I found out about you—and from the looks of it they're searching for you from house to house, waving that fancy 50,000 gold reward under everyone's nose, tempting them. Which is why…" he sighed. "Well, I guess I can't exactly forbid you to leave the house… but when you do, please, please, _please_ be careful. Make sure to tie your hair up or something and always wear a big hat that would shield part of your face. If you see anyone, _anyone_ at all—even if it's neighbours—looking suspicious, or looking at you too close, go home instantly. Try not to talk to anyone at all, because I know everyone in this area has seen a sketch of you by now, and they would definitely love the handsome amount of gold. Tomorrow first thing in the morning, when Chiika awakes, the three of us will have a talk about where you should hide should anything suspicious happen, and see what would be the most suitable role you would play. I won't let Chiika know the full details but she should at least know some so that she would be prepared to use some of that acting skill should the necessary time come." He sighed in frustration. "The King of our land is prideful and arrogant—despite how simple your crime is, it insulted him, and from the way the soldiers were today, the King is definitely eager to bring you back and see to your suffering."

Kaho was going to laugh at how over cautious and careful he was being, but the look from his eyes told her he was dead serious, and he was worried about her. He cared about her. Just that thought alone drowned out all her complaints. What more could she ask for? This was the impossible dream she prayed for daily for the past few years. It's finally come true. She would be good, she would not disappoint him. "I understand, Touya." She looked away, her eyes slightly sorrowful. "I'm sorry for bringing this trouble upon you and your daughter…" she apologized softly. "Had I only been less stubborn—maybe if I just listened to the King… just stayed by him… none of them would've ever happe—"

He lifted her chin so that she could look at him directly in the eyes. "I don't regret any of this, Kaho." He said sincerely. "So don't you regret your decision. You're a brave and righteous woman, with burning flames of determination—don't let that arrogant King kill that beautiful fire of yours."

Kaho smiled. "Thank you, Touya. I promise I will help wherever I can, and I promise I will not trouble you, nor bring misfortune upon you."

They bid each other goodnight as Touya headed towards his room, and Kaho began heading towards Chiika's, which is where she previously slept—a mattress on the floor next to Chiika's bed—but then thought better of it. Not wanting to wake the dear girl up, she grabbed a blanket and settled on the cramped couch, despite her aching back and injured arms and legs.

The excitement from the day was catching on, and she soon drifted into a deep, happy slumber.

—

A few hours before dawn, Touya woke from his sleep uncomfortably as he headed to the kitchen to find some ice to ease his burning wrist.

On his way there, he was surprised to find Kaho sleeping in what would appear to be a very uncomfortable position on the couch. He walked over and knelt down next to her, staring at her pale face, brushing her contrasting bright red hair back behind her ear. "What are you doing to me…?" he asked softly, his expression calm and slightly melancholy. His wrist was long forgotten.

He sat there for perhaps half an hour when his fatigue began catching on. He yawned and leaned in hesitantly to kiss her on her forehead. When he got up to leave, he paused, thought about it, before he turned back around and picked Kaho up into his arms, and carried her into his room, onto his soft, comfortable bed.

Touya drew the blanket up and tucked it under her chin, before he left the room with a smile on his face, as he tried to find a semi-comfortable position on the hard couch.

—

"What was it like…? You know, growing up, for you." King Syaoran asked, as he stared into the sky. He is currently lying down on a comfortable patch of tall grass in one of his many gardens, his hands behind his head leisurely.

Sakura glanced at his position, lying across the grass, as she drew her knees closer to her chest, and rested her cheek atop her kneecaps. She closed her eyes, smelling the lovely aroma around her, and feeling the calm wind blowing through her hair. Truly, today was a perfect day. "Well, you know, like everyone else's."

He turned his head slightly as he looked at her with a small smile. "I wouldn't bet on that."

She chuckled. "Of course it would seem near nothing compared to yours, _majesty_."

"I wouldn't bet on that either…" he mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Well," Sakura began, thinking back to the days when the only thing on her mind was playing in the sand and swings… when everyone was still so innocent and naïve, having yet to be corrupted by the deceits and pleasures of life. "I was born into a relative small family… being the only child and all…" she felt tears welling up at the memories of her parents. "My father was a writer, and mother was an entertainer. Father was commissioned from time to time to write articles for newspapers and magazines and such, while mother sang and danced whenever a local pub needed an entertainer. Life was never too stable, and during bad times we could barely feed ourselves…"

Sakura wiped at tear that slipped her right eyes. "But they were good to me, and my childhood was full of joy. I was never forced to work… I was told to go play with friends whenever I can, because they wanted me to be happy… So my childhood was of schooling, learning, and playing in the sandbox with many friends…

"But then when I was 12 my mother got sick… and she soon passed away, leaving father and I… My dad loved mom very, very much, and the tragedy of her death took a huge toll on him. With the pressure of her death and his unstable job and fear of not taking care of me properly, he soon fell ill, too. When that happened, he called up his sister and her husband, and gave me to them. That was the day I met my cousin… who would later become my—" she coughed, choking on her words. "m-my best friend…" she said quickly. _God. Touya._ At that thought she suddenly felt disgusted at herself. _Touya… my Touya… I'm sorry dearest, but I can't help it… everyday that I stay in this castle… next to the King… my memories of you fades little by little… piece by piece… I am trying my best but I can't help it… Oh Touya…_

"And then…?" The King urged her to go on.

"And then… well, nothing, really. I grew up with my aunt and uncle… my father passed away soon after I left…" she sighed. "Sometimes I feel it's my fault… I mean how could I have just left my sick father to care for himself? But of course regret is the most useless word in any language. I graduated middle school, high school, and eventually college, majoring in journalism. I guess I'm sort of following in my father's footsteps… and that's how I met… well, Ilonka."

His eyes snapped open. "Ilonka? You know Ilonka?"

She smiled shyly. "Well, yes… I didn't mention it before because I didn't want to cause any problems or unwanted attention…"

"Wow… so tell me your secret."

"What secret?"

"How do you deal with that temper and mood-swing?" Sakura laughed at the sour expression on Syaoran's face. "It's not funny…" he mumbled.

"Oh, she's not bad… I know Ilonka had a bad childhood, which is why she's so tough… but she's a sweetheart."

Syaoran nearly choked at the last word. "A sweetheart? Are you lacking in vocabulary?"

Sakura laughed even harder. "I'm serious! She can be quite a sweetheart… when she's in the mood to be, that is."

"Great…" he mumbled. "I guess that just means I keep catching her on bad days…" He sighed. "Well, do continue…"

"There's nothing more, really. I stayed in the village, living with my… cousin… Ilonka became a publisher and she gave me many jobs to write articles when I needed, my… cousin had a thing for the whole "eat what you grow". So he spent all days at home growing our daily needs and meals. My meager income was often either saved or used for the small treats we would allow ourselves once in a blue moon… then of course the day came when I saw that poster…" she glanced at him. "about the King of our land looking for a wife… and the rest is history."

"Took you long enough though…"

"For what?"

He smiled teasingly at her. "For you to get here. It's been what, nearly a year since this competition started? Because I met you so late I had to go through so much _torture_ from all those women!" he said jokingly.

Sakura blushed prettily as she smiled shyly back him. "Sometimes the anticipation is the best part." She replied, with red hues still bright in her cheeks.

The King laughed. "Too true, too true! But in this case, the real thing is definitely much better."

Sakura giggled, burying her face in arms, hiding her deepened blush. "Stop teasing me…" she mumbled.

"Oh, all right all right…" he replied grumpily, though his eyes were still twinkling.

"Well, I-I think it's only fair you tell me of your childhood now…" Sakura said quickly, before he said anything else.

The smile faded away from his lips quickly. "Well, I suppose it's only fair…" he said softly, staring off into the distance. "If you thought your childhood was bad, I'll guarantee you mine's even more pathetic…

"As you, and everyone else knows, I was born into the royal family, destined to be King since birth, as I was the only son among 4 sisters." He began, an annoyed expression on his face as Sakura tried to stifle her laughter. "I pretty much didn't even _have_ a childhood. All I remember was learn, learn, and more learning. I didn't even go to school—I was home schooled. The only people I saw daily were my teacher, my trainers, and my mother and sisters.

"And I guess I… well, never really had… friends…"

Sakura could only stare at him as she stifled a gasp. "Oh…" was all she managed. _Maybe that's why he's lacking so much in social skills…_

"I mean seriously… I think the closet person I had to a friend was… well, Eriol…"

At this, Sakura burst out laughing. "I-I'm so sorry!" she apologized quickly seeing the death glare he shot her, but couldn't stop herself. "It's just that, wow, your closest friend is your _advisor_?"

"It's not that funny…" he said dryly.

"Well I guess not… but it's just rather odd… I mean, you being a Prince and all, people would've loved to be friends with you…"

"I guess they should've… but considering I was never let out of the castle, it really didn't help…"

"What? But that's impossible?"

"You think so?" He asked wearily, glancing at her. "I don't really remember when this happened as I was too young… but… my first memories were of my mother telling me… that my father was dead, and I was destined to take over the Kingdom for him…" he whispered.

Sakura stared at him intently.

"Later on as I grew older, mother told me the whole story… See, my father had a younger brother. And had my father died, he would've been destined to take over. My father… he wasn't exactly a good King…" King Syaoran said darkly. "During the time he ruled, he… well, he killed a lot of people… beheading them, sentencing death of 9 generations… and I guess he was kind of hated. Inevitably on one of his visits to his lands he was assassinated.

"At that time, by tradition, my uncle was to take over. And he did… but about a month or so later, my mother found out she was pregnant… 7 months later I was born, a son, at last, giving us the chance to take our Kingdom back.

"And that's why I was trained so mercilessly… and taught to never trust anyone… because ever since I was a small child I had to watch my back… there were blood-thirty murderers lurking in every corner waiting to finish me off so that my uncle could reclaim—as he called it—what was "rightfully his". When I was 17, my mother passed away… it would seem like the cause was old age, but God knows what really happened… and so I kept a low profile till I turned 18, when I rightfully took over the Kingdom, and banished my uncle and all his advisors and servants and soldiers from this castle forever. And so, that was the kind of conditions I grew up in…" He concluded with a deep, empty sigh.

Sakura stared at him. "Wow…" she mumbled.

He chuckled. "I don't really know why I'm telling you all that. But damn that felt good getting it off my chest. I've had to carry all that around for way too many years. But you understand I wouldn't want this kind of rumour to get out."

"Don't worry about it, I would never tell…" she whispered. Without thinking, she touched her right hand to his forehead as she slowly brushed his long bangs away from his eyes.

He sighed at her touch. All his life, it was filled with suspicions, schemes and betrayals… what he wouldn't do to live in this moment forever… a moment where all he felt was trust and comfort… sometime he really wanted to abandon his position as the King, but he could never let his uncle own this kingdom—he would never be able to swallow that pride of his.

With a slight smile tugging on his, he grasped Sakura's hand as he pulled her towards him. With a small yelp she fell across his chest, her face barely inches from his.

"My Ki—"

But he had reached up and kissed her lips gently. There was a genuinely smile across his face as he stared deeply into her eyes, searching for trust and warmth within them. He knew that Sakura was no ordinary woman—ordinary women, to him, meant nothing but objects of desire; used when needed and abandoned when not—she was special. From her kindness to her honesty, her boldness in dangerous times, and yet her shyness when it comes to… well, this. "Why are you still nervous around me?" He asked softly.

"I-I, I'm, I'm n-not!" She stuttered, her cheeks warmed up as she felt his hand against her waist. "A-And besides, haven't you heard? A man and woman shouldn't be too intimate till they're wedded…" She felt ridiculous at her actions, after all, she was a married woman and had experienced all there is to experience… yet somehow he made her feel like a young girl again, experiencing her first love story.

He paused as he looked her over carefully. "Then let's get married." He said.

Sakura had to blink. But quickly pushed away from him and huffed. "Oh, don't say it so simply like that! You can't expect such a quickly promised marriage to mean anything to me." She glared playfully at him as she stormed away. But deep inside, her heart was pounding rapidly. How his simple words touched her.

"Hey! Come back!" He got up quickly jogging after her. "Hey Sakura, C'mon, don't just—HOLY HELL!"

Sakura spun around in alarm. She watched in horror as an arrow landed right between her and the King. Had they been any closer both of them would've been dead by now. Sakura squealed as she turned around to run.

King Syaoran face was suddenly grave and seriously. "Sakura… Don't. Move."

"What's going on here? We have to get out of here! C'mon! Let's get out of here!"

"SAKURA!" He growled as he grabbed a hold of her flailing arm, preventing her from leaving. "I said don't move!"

"What are you doing? Let go! We gotta get out of here!"

Frustrated, he growled as he picked up a pebble with his other hand. He threw it at the ground near Sakura's feet as a metal spike suddenly rose from the ground. Syaoran's expression darkened as the deadly glare returned. "I knew it… whoever the hell it is trapped this place."

"WELL WE CAN'T JUST STAY HERE!" Sakura cried as another arrow landed next to her. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? WHAT DO THEY WANT ME DEAD FOR?"

"They don't… clearly they're aiming for me! You just happen to be with me! GUARDS! GUARDS! ASSASSIN DETECTED! REPORT TO THE RADIANT GARDEN INSTANTLY! GUARDS!"

Within seconds, loud footsteps were heard as soldiers approached the area. Unfortunately the first few who arrived were unaware of the ground condition. As they stepped on the grounds near the King, spikes came out, piecing them through the foot.

"AAAAH!" Screams rose all around from wounded soldiers.

Waves of arrows came raining down around them. Sakura covered her head whimpering slightly, while King Syaoran's expression was as cold as stone. _Who the hell could it be?_

"SAKURA!" He suddenly cried as he reached forth and shielded her head with his arm. "GAH!" He growled as an arrow pieced his arm.

"My King! Are you okay?" Sakura asked frantically as she looked at the gash across his arm.

"I'm fine, worry about yourself." He glared all around. If there was only someway he could predict where this damned assassin planted all his traps so he could get his soldiers around them… All around him were useless crippled soldiers moaning in pain.

Sakura glanced around in panic and fright. Suddenly something above the thickness of the trees branches glinted. "NO!" She cried throwing her body over King Syaoran nearly knocking him over.

—

The assassin growled as Sakura's body blocked that wicked King's completely. The assassin dropped the arrow they were holding, as they spun around and disappeared from the scene. "I'll get you yet, Li…" was the last thing they whispered.

—

When nothing happened for a few seconds, Sakura slowly released her grip as she glanced behind her nervously. "I think he's gone…" she whispered.

"What makes you say that?"

Sakura stared at the tree, which is where she was sure the assassin was waiting at. "Whoever he is… it seems he's actually quite sensitive… he doesn't want to kill more than necessary… and it seems he only wants you dead."

"Oh well that's just bloody great. He only wants _me_ dead. How _sensitive_ of him." King Syaoran growled with a roll of his eyes.

About 5 soldiers who made it through the booby traps finally came running through, and suddenly Sakura found herself pointed at with 5 spears. "Hey!" She cried, gulping nervously.

"Your Majesty! We've caught the assassin! What should we do with her Your Highness?"

King Syaoran rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief and frustration. "What are you all doing? It's obviously not her! How dare you threaten Sakura like this? Are ya'll asking for death?"

Instantly the weapons were lowers as all the guards dropped to the ground. "We're so terribly sorry Your Majesty! We were only concerned for your safety!"

"Right… Of course you are. I want you—" he pointed at one of the guards. "To escort Sakura back to her room, you two call all the doctors nearby to treat these wounded soldier, you need to accompany me to my study, and you, call Advisor Eriol to go to the throne room as soon as possible." As the last soldier bowed and got ready to do as he was told, King Syaoran stopped him. "Just a hint… he's probably in Lady Tomoyo's room…" he said dryly.

"My King… what's going on?" Sakura asked frightfully.

He shook his head as he forced a smile upon his lips. "Don't worry about it."

Sakura looked at him one last time with a deep frown before walking away with her escort.

—

Meiling sat on Tomoyo's bed, her arms folded, as she glared at Eriol. "Spill, what the hell did you tell the King?"

Eriol blinked. "Whatever do you mean, Lady Meiling?"

"Don't you Lady Meiling me! It's not like anyone in the castle hasn't noticed!" She growled getting up and pacing around furiously. "The King has _changed_. He's sending girl after girl home, and no new addition has joined! He's always with Sakura, and he rarely asks to see me anymore! What the _hell_ happened between him and Sakura, huh?" She counted her fingers furiously as she mumbled something. "All right, as far as I'm concerned, and if my calculations are correct, from the original, constantly refilled batch of 50 girls, there is now only about 6 left. Me, Tomoyo, Sakura, Ilonka, and two other girls. And if my hunch is right, the other two's gonna be send home soon too."

"Now why would you say that, the King—"

"Oh don't play dumb with me! I know he's keeping Tomoyo because he knows _you_, Eriol, is in love with her. He's keeping me and Ilonka because I know he likes us. We're both hot-tempered and we bring excitement into his otherwise boring life. Now Sakura on the other hand… logic says she should've been long gone! But she's not, and I have a feeling…" Meiling felt a sting in her eyes. "I think he's truly fallen for her." Her head hung slightly lower, her bangs falling across her eyes. "S-So you tell me dammit, you tell me what the hell are the other two girls doing here."

A deep silence echoed through the room. Slowly, Tomoyo walked over as she hugged Meiling tightly. "Oh, Meiling…" She whispered. "Don't give up, ne? I really do think you might still have a chance…"

"Yeah? _How_?"

At that moment a knock was heard on the door, and soon the door was opened and Ilonka came walking in boldly, shutting the door a little too quickly and a little too roughly behind her.

Her face was grave and she paid no heed to the fact that Tomoyo was comforting a miserable Meiling.

Ilonka walked straight towards Tomoyo's bed where she sat down on top of it and drew her knees towards her chest. Though her gesture showed that of a little girl's, her eyes were glaring murder.

Eriol took a few steps back unintentionally. Something about her scared him a little. "Tomoyo. How well do you know Sakura?" She asked tightly.

Tomoyo looked up thoughtfully, one arm still around Meiling's shoulder. "Well I only met her here…"

"Well that doesn't answer my question now does it? How well do you know her?"

Tomoyo frowned. Ilonka was an old friend of hers—they've known each other many, many years, and this was the first time she heard her friend speak to her in such a demanding and harsh tone. "I-I, well I guess pretty well."

Ilonka turned her head slowly towards Tomoyo. "Good. Now correct me if I'm wrong—isn't Sakura bloody _married_?"

Meiling's head snapped up.

Eriol stared at her in shock.

But Ilonka paid no heed to the reaction; she also didn't give a damn that they now all knew. "Well? Isn't she? Or is my memory failing me?"

Tomoyo closed her eyes. How could she forget?

—

"_And guess what else I found out about her?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_She… she's the one married to… to Touya…"_

_Tomoyo gasped with round eyes. "It's her? Oh Kaho you must be so miserable to have met her! I'm so sorry, I should've been here to answer the door, oh Kaho, so she's the—"_

_Kaho put a finger over her lips and shook her head. "Shh. Don't speak so loud, Tomoyo. And no, I am not disappointed and angered to have met her, she's a graceful and friendly girl, I'm glad Touya is married to her…"_

"_But, how can you be so calm? After all, she's the one Touya __married__!"_

_Kaho only shook her head. "It's ok Tomoyo, this situation is helpless either way. After all, it is my fault to have fallen in love with a man already happily wedded."_

—

She was supposed to be Kaho's greatest enemy. "Kaho…" she whispered sadly, wiping a tear from her right eye. She looked up slowly. "Yes, it's true." She replied.

"What?" Eriol gasped. "How could anyone have not mentioned anything about that?"

"Yeah! Does King Syaoran know?" Meiling asked.

Ilonka ignored all their comments. "Good, so I'm not hallucinating. Now, if I remember properly, on the day I came, she told me—and you guys too, I'm guessing—that she wasn't here for the competition, she was here, for a much _nobler_ cause. She was here to warn all the women to leave this treacherous castle as the King is nothing but a filthy liar using this competition as an excuse to sleep around with women. Now, I for one, admire her attitude and goals, and have absolutely no problem with it. But," her eyes sparked with hatred as she looked every single one of them over. "It is to my belief that she has lost sight of her original goal."

"What do you mean…?" Tomoyo whispered softly.

"Time heals all wounds, and time fades all memories. I believe our _dear_ Sakura has long forgotten about her husband."

Tomoyo covered her mouth with her hand in shock. "You don't mean to say…"

"Well I suppose it's not _bad_ seeing as the King seems to be rather fond of her…"

"So I was right…" Meiling exclaimed miserable. "I cannot believe it… where did I go wrong? And what the hell did she do?"

Ilonka glanced at Meiling and raised an eyebrow, before shaking her head in disbelief and rolling her eyes. "I just don't get it. What's wrong with you lot? Seriously what the hell do you like about him?"

"Love is blind…" was all Meiling said.

"I still can't believe she's married…" Eriol muttered.

"And why do you seem so angry about this?" Tomoyo asked. "You came in steaming mad…"

Ilonka looked at her with boredom. "Mad? No, why should I be? She's a grown adult, she can handle herself. But I really think someone should warn her—bigamy is a seriously punishment in this land. Depending on the King's mood, the punishment could even be death."

"But… why would the King sentence her to death if she was… I guess technically committing bigamy with him…?"

Ilonka held her hands up defensively. "Hey, I'm not saying anything. Just suggesting maybe someone should give her a little reminder. Besides, anyone think of what's going to happen to her husband? I've met him a few times before when I visited her at her home. He's a wonderful man. Fair, kind, selfless. They were such a happy family…" Ilonka closed her eyes, imagining how things were before… when things were so calm, and peaceful… The time when she didn't know the truth to what happened to her mother… family… "What's happened to her…? She used to be such an honorable woman… with so many dreams and desires… look at her now…" Anger slowly seeped into her features. "That damned King, he's done nothing but ruin women… And now he's ruining Sakura… God, what would her husband say if he found out?"

_It might not be so bad…" _Tomoyo thought carefully to herself._ Maybe if Sakura… then… Kaho could… maybe… this could be for the best…?_

"What would Chiika say…?"

"Chiika?" Tomoyo echoed.

Ilonka looked at her, a small smirk forming on her lips. "Ah, I guess you don't know about that then… Chiika… Is her daughter."

"WHAT?" Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol all gasped at the same time, staring at her in disbelief.

"SHE COULDN'T POSSIBLY ALREADY HAVE A DAUGHTER!" Eriol cried.

"HOW OLD IS SHE?" Meiling said.

"HOW COULD SHE NOT EVEN THINK OF HER DAUGHTER?" Tomoyo cried.

Ilonka shook her head slowly. "Yes, she could possibly have a daughter, she should be 21 now, and she does think about her daughter a lot—just not now when she's suffering from severe brain damage. Everybody happy?"

They stared at one another in disbelief, trying to digest this fact. How many secrets was Sakura hiding exactly? And how could she… be with the King under such conditions?

Someone knocked on the door.

Ilonka looked them all over sternly. "That's probably Sakura…" she placed her finger over her lips. "Not a word about what just happened."

They all nodded slowly, though they were all uncertain how they would act towards Sakura, seeing her now, after knowing so much.

But the person at the door wasn't Sakura, but one of King Syaoran's trusted soldiers.

Eriol groaned inwardly as he pushed his way through to the door. "Don't tell me, I missed another one of the King's callings…" he sighed miserably.

But all the guard said was, with a raised eyebrow, "So his Majesty knows you quite well… he told me I'd most likely find you in Lady Daidouji's residence."

Eriol sighed as he made his way out the door. "All right, all right, what does his majesty want now…" he grumbled.

The soldier put a hand on Eriol's shoulder, getting his attention. With a slight shake of his head, and a deep seriousness within his eyes, he said quietly, "My Lord, I do believe the situation at hand is quite serious."

Eriol became instantly alert. He caught the hint as he nodded curtly. "Have a nice day, ladies." He said with a thin smile as he walked away.

"Something's not right…" Tomoyo said with a frown, clasping her hands together.

"King Syaoran… King Syaoran… Is he okay?" Meiling gasped, worry written clearly across her features.

Ilonka shook her head slightly, glaring at the floor. "This is turning out to be more complicated than I expected…" she mumbled.

—

Sakura lay back on her bed with a deep sigh. Despite the relatively warm weather, she couldn't stop shivering. She drew her blankets up to her chest, but the chill refused to leave. "What is going on here…?" she mumbled. "Why would anyone want to… _kill_ the King?" Somehow that thought chilled her to the bones. Never in her life had she ever known, or thought anyone could be capable of actually… wanting another person… dead.

She buried her head under her blanket. "And what am I ever going to tell Meiling…?" Sakura mumbled, feeling close to tears. Life had gotten a whole lot more complicated, and despite the strong, unbreakable woman she was before, Sakura didn't know if she could take it anymore…

—

Eriol entered a room where two rows of some of the King's most trusted advisors and soldiers knelt on the ground, bowing.

He walked pass them all, and bowed in front of the King, who was seated upon his throne. "Your Majesty."

When King Syaoran didn't say anything, Eriol looked up cautiously. "My King? Is something the matter?"

From behind the throne, a woman all-too-familiar to Eriol came walking out, a fan within her gloved hand. She gave a slight smirk as she leaned against the side of the throne. "Somebody wants him dead."

Eriol's face hardened. "Haven't you got somewhere else to be, Lady Kalira?" He bit out.

"Somebody's in a good mood today…" she drawled out slowly.

Eriol ignored her. "Your Majesty, is it true?"

King Syaoran was still looking miserably to the side. After a long time, he finally replied, "Yeah, somebody wants me dead, Eriol, bloody dead."

"Your Majesty, may I be so bold to suggest something?" An advisor who was kneeling in the front row asked.

"Speak."

He stood up slowly, bowing one more time, before speaking. "My King, it is to my understanding as far as anyone outside the castle, no one should want you dead. Compared to many other Kings in the past, you have been miraculously kind. You haven't sentenced a single person to death of 9 generations, you have provided the poor, needy villages with hefty supplies of food and water. And plus, normal outsiders wouldn't be able to enter this castle so easily. This has been what, the third attempt now? Each time it took place within these walls, where it should be the safest place for Your Majesty to be. This is why I can only conclude that the assassin is either someone within these stonewalls, or someone with a rank high enough to be able to roam these walls without causing suspicion."

"Oh? So who do you propose it might be?"

He bowed once more. "Forgive me for my boldness, but may I suggest these murder attempts be related to your uncle?"

King Syaoran sighed as he wiped his face in frustrations. "I understand my uncle and I haven't been on the best of terms, but I do not believe he would go as far as _murder_. Plus, I believe _him_ roaming around _my_ castle would definitely be considered suspicious."

Jelensta tilted her head to one side. "What if the assassin has an accomplice…?" she murmured softly.

"Then I'm in really big trouble…" King Syaoran groaned.

"An accomplice…" she said slowly, pacing back and forth, biting the end of her fan lightly. "What about that girl? Sakura? If my memory serves me correct, you've sent her twice to jail for attempted assassination."

"No. It's not Sakura." Syaoran replied without a trace of doubt. "It was my mistake and my mistake alone both those times. She would never do such a thing. Please don't suggest anything that absurd ever again. She has risked her own life twice to save me now."

A slow smiled dawned upon her face. Jelensta stopped pacing as she faced all the kneeling soldiers and advisors. "Shoo. Ya'll can leave now. Go, go!"

"Jelensta what the hell—"

"Shh! Just listen to me. Rest of you, LEAVE NOW."

The advisors and soldiers looked at each other uncertainly, before bowing and retreating from the throne room.

"All right, Lady Kalira, what is it now?" Advisor Eriol asked, irritated. He never understood why the King had a soft spot for her—to him, she was beyond annoying, beyond tolerance.

"I, have an idea. It's also a plan to hit two birds with one stone. This Sakura girl you've grown to be rather fond of… you might trust her, but I know little of her. Besides the fact she was Ryle's date for the grand ball, I know nothing more. So, we'll ask her to play along in a little scheme… that will inevitably reveal the real assassin, as well as her true side…"

"Oh? You're so certain?"

A grin stressed across her lips. "Always am." She replied.

—

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in your REVIEW!  
**In the format of: **'name "at" host "dot" com'** – thanks!

—

**Author's Note:** _I don't remember if I've asked this before… if I did, sorry. Two questions / polls:_

_1. Do you guys like seeing Lilia better with King Reyn Lin III or Jayx-Ln?_

_2. Who should end up with Syaoran…? Saku or Mei? And what do you guys think should happen to the one who doesn't get him?_

_It probably won't change my plan for the story by much, though might alter who I make Syao end up with… but I just want to know what you guys think. :)_

_70__7__0 Words._


	17. Captured

**Author's Note: **_So how many people still remember Jelensta? Haha she was in "The Grand Ball II" and appeared 1 more chapter sometimes after that for about 2 paragraphs… :P it's so hard writing about her now as she's come a long way since then and has developed into one of my favourite OCs… she's a girl with lotsa attitude, and her last name should be Frazram! XD; Please leave a review guys! I'm really, really hoping to make to 400 reviews! Please help me make it come true! :D_

_Wow… the response for last chap's question… very passionate for Sakura and Syao… as in no one wanted Mei and Syao… whoops… now I know people will really wanna kill me on the last chapter… n.n; BUT! Before you all go ballistic, it will NOT be Mei n Syao… read A/N at end of chapter for more info! :P_

)**Cheeseycraziness**( - Well, see the thing is the time that they live in, there's no such thing as "Divorce" yet… which as we can all see is going to become a major issue… n.n;

)**Golden Emerald**( - Yeah, see that's the main problem, I got pretty much everyone paired up except for Sakura and Mei… basically one of them has to leave broken hearted… T.T either Jayx or Reyn dies? O.o isn't that a lil extreme? XD Well don't expect me to kill King Reyn… n.n; I just can't… I wuv him… XD And glad you're enjoying the long updates :)

)**kimmygoldenangel**( - O.o oh wow… those are _some_ choices for Mei… T.T

)**sakusyao**( - Yeah… that's my other major issue… T.T If Sakura goes with Syao, obviously as the Queen she has to stay inside the castle, where as Touya is _not_ a royalty of any type, thus not allowing him anywhere _near_ the castle… and poor Chiika is caught in between… I think I got myself into more of a mess than I can sort out… T.T

)**Irui**( - Naww, lol don't worry, it's not like there's some rule you _have_ to review every chap or something… XD thanks for, I guess "voting" in the polls! :)

)**Amy Ishida**( - Aww! Yay, thank you, finally someone who has at least _some_ love for Mei… I agree with you completely btw… even if Mei doesn't get the guy of course I'll give her a grand and proud exit… :happy tears:

)**Jackie**( - Thank you for your honesty! Really! Actually I sort of feel that way too, but I really don't know what to do… X.x I guess I was just more "into" the story before…? And usually I'm better at writing beginnings and endings… so I really hope my ending will match up to your expectations...

_**Thanks you guys for answering my questions last time!**_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

**Chapter** **Seventeen**

_Captured_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

The old woman heard a light knocking on her door. "Who it is?" She called out weakly.

"It's me, ma'am."

A slow smile crept over her wrinkled face as she got up from the sofa with great difficulty to greet her guest. "Oh my, hello, dear, what brings you here today?"

Touya smiled gently at the old woman as he handed her a basket of various vegetables. "It's been a great season this year; we have plenty to eat and then some. And I thought if possible, could you taste them and let me know how they are? You know, to help me determine the price I should sell them on the market for."

The old woman smiled as she took the basket gratefully. "Oh thank you, Touya, you've grown up to be such a kind child…"

Touya smiled at the old woman whom he grew up with. He had always lived here for as long as he could remember, and she had always been his neighbour.

Back when he was still a small child, this woman and her husband had often given him small treats, and helped him clean up so that his parents wouldn't find out about him having played in the sandbox after school. But inevitably, as time goes by, people grow old. A few years back her husband passed away, and since then on, Touya had tried to help her out wherever he could, to make life a little easier for her. "Is there any chores you might need help with today, ma'am?"

"No, no, you worry too much Touya. Truly, I _am_ still functional…"

"Of course, I wouldn't doubt it for a single second." He replied with a smile. "Well, take care now." He gave her a brief hug and began walking away.

The old woman—whose name was Mame (May-mm)—stared after Touya's retreating figure hesitantly. After a long pause, she finally called out, "Touya! Actually, there is something!"

He turned around instantly. "Yes? What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me make some lunch today…?"

"Of course, I'd be happy to." Touya replied as he walked into her house. She shut the door behind her, worry flashing across her eyes.

—

"How are you doing these days?" Touya asked as he peeled away at a potato.

"Oh, same old, same old. There really isn't much left to do anymore… I'm just not who I used to be…" she sighed.

Touya laughed. "Oh, I still remember the way you were back then… I was still such a kid… but I remember how lively and vibrant you were, and I remembered thinking to myself—when I grow up, I gotta get myself a wife as wonderful as she is. A truly recherche figure."

Mame laughed along with him. "Yes, yes, the wonderful old days when we were all so young and innocent… but look at me now, nothing more than a frangible old woman…" Her eyes sparkled as she stared at the joy in his face—it's been a while since she's seen him this happy… especially the past few months… he had been exceptionally depressed. "You know, Touya, I can't help but to notice how happy you seem to be…"

He turned and looked at her. "Oh? I haven't noticed that myself." He replied, though a smile was still bright on his face.

She chuckled. "You've grown up to become very reserved, my dear, and it's the first time I've ever seen you smile this much."

"Well I haven't noticed a difference at all." He replied as he turned around to cut up some cabbage.

"Pardon me, but I couldn't help but to wonder… does it have anything to do with… that beautiful young woman at your house?"

Touya stiffened. He lowered his head a bit and pretended to be concentrating more on the cutting. "Oh yes… you spoke to her?"

"Not quite… but she is a very vibrant soul—it's impossible not to notice her, with such beauty, energy, and of course, that gorgeous red hair."

"Yeah, I suppose…" he replied laboriously.

"Touya…"

"Yea?"

"Touya…"

"Yes?"

"Touya, honey, look at me please."

Slowly, Touya dropped the knife on the cutting board as he turned around slowly, still staring at the ground.

"Have a seat, dear." She gestured at the seat next to hers.

Touya sat down reluctantly. He didn't like where this was going… nowadays, any mentions of Kaho made him nervous. One might say he was being overcautious, but it was pure kismet that he was able to find her again, and he didn't want to lose her again.

"Touya, look at me please."

After a very long time, Touya finally brought his eyes to meet hers.

"Touya… I don't want to say anything offensive… but having known you for 20 something years, you do know that I worry about you, and care about you very much."

"I know, Mame, and I love you dearly too."

She smiled warmly as she grasped his hands. "Listen… Touya… I'm sure you've seen, and they may even have been to your house… it's the talk of the town right now… it's the easy way out for anyone who wants to get rich fast…" she cleared her throat. "They… they've got a bounty on this girl… a life-time worth of fortune will be paid to anyone who would simply tell them her whereabouts… they don't even have to capture her or anything… you must understand everyone in town is going mad trying to find this woman, as the soldiers do believe she is nearby…" She could feel the temperature drop in Touya's hands.

"Yeah. I heard about it. 50,000 gold, was it?"

"Yes, you remember well… there was one distinct characteristic about her written down… do you remember what that was?"

Touya swallowed. "That she has bright red hair like the sunset." He said through gritted teeth.

Mame nodded slowly. "I don't want to hurt you Touya… but… that woman with you… I-I think she's trouble…"

Touya withdrew his hands quickly. "What's wrong with her." He bit out with difficulty.

"Well for one… I notice how she often puts her hair up and wear a sunhat of sorts… but if anyone was to see that hair of hers… the consequences could be catastrophic."

"What are you saying, Mame?"

"Touya… I'm saying… maybe you should consider finding another home for her…"

Touya rose from his seat abruptly. "That's not fair, Mame, that's just not fair! She came to my house during one, cold night. She's homeless, do you understand? She has nowhere else to go! I can't just send her away—and all because of what? Because she happens to have red hair? That doesn't mean anything!"

"Your reaction means something, though."

Touya took a sharp intake of breath. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, calming his breathing. When he opened his eyes again, they were dull. "I'm not sending her anywhere. She's going to stay with me."

Mame sighed sadly. "Please don't be angry with me, Touya… I am only thinking what is best for you… I do not wish for someday, for someone to see her and… mistaken her to be the woman with the hefty bounty on her head. You and I may know… what… she is… and what she isn't, but that doesn't mean everyone else does. If someone speaks of your house then soldiers will definitely raid your home… No matter what you plead, the soldiers _will_ take her _and_ you away. Perhaps by then, the King shall say… 'that's not the one I'm looking for, release them'. But by then, months could've passed, and the state of your home will be no doubt disastrous… and think Touya, think about your daughter Chiika… what's to become of her?"

Touya swallowed thickly. There were too many negative possibilities that he had forced out of his mind for much too long. He simply didn't want to think about the consequences—it would drive him mad. "Mame… if something like that were to ever happen… could you… could you take care of Chiika… till I return?"

Mame frowned. "Oh, Touya… come here…"

Touya did as he was asked, and she engulfed him in a tight hug. "I've watched you grow up… I heard you say your first words, I watched you learn to talk, walk, go to school, and become the successful, brilliant man you are today… I do not wish for anything to happen to you, my child…"

"I know, Mame… but you must believe in me… I'm doing the right thing."

She nodded tearfully as she released him. "All right, I believe you…"

"By the way… do you know if… they have published the name of that woman?"

She was thoughtful. "I do not believe so… but I have heard rumours of soldiers speaking of it… I believe she's called… Mizuki. Mizuki… Kaho?"

Touya swallowed. "Oh, okay. Thanks." The situation was worse than he had anticipated.

"Not a problem, child. What do you say we finish lunch?"

Touya smiled thankfully as he returned to the vegetables.

Mame leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. _Be safe, child…_

—

King Syaoran had returned to his chambers for the doctors to examine his arm injury, leaving Eriol and Jelensta alone in the throne room.

Jelensta giggled as she circled the throne, before propping down in it.

Eriol stared at her distastefully but said nothing. After all, there was no one watching, and even the King wouldn't've done anything about it. "Tell me, Kalira, do you not have a kingdom to return to?" Eriol bit out tightly, making sure to use her last name.

She stared at him through the top of her eyelids, not amused. "As a matter of fact I do have a kingdom to return to, I just don't want to."

"Where on earth do you exactly stay all the time? I never see you around the castle yet you show up at the worst times possible."

She simply shrugged as she leaned against one arm of the throne and slung her legs over the other. "That's not for you to know." She replied, examining her nails.

Eriol sighed. It was absolutely impossible to try to make this woman feel ashamed or degraded. She simply didn't care enough. Eriol often wondered how on the earth she was brought up to become like this… and why Kings of so many lands wanted her hand in marriage—besides the fact she was beautiful, if not a bit too showy. "Kalira, tell me, exactly how much do you believe… Sakura to be the murderer?"

Jelensta paused before she looked up straight into Eriol's eyes, her expression serious. The normal drowsy and seductive look gone from her eyes. "I do not know this Sakura person well enough to judge, and to be quite honest her well-being isn't important to me. But… truth be told, I believe the chances of her being a murderer, is _very_ slim."

Eriol breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh? Then why do you test her so?"

"Who knows… it's actually not just her. My plan needed another person, and I figured it might as well be her."

"Why didn't you do it yourself?"

Jelensta stared at him before bursting out laughing. "Me? Risking _my_ life for him? I'm terribly sorry, but I risk my life for no one. I'll only die when I feel like dying. Not a moment sooner, not a moment later. Besides, the assassin seems to have a strange soft spot for this Sakura girl, and they also seem to… rather… despise seeing Sakura and the King together. I wonder… could this person be someone who has a slight crush on Sakura?"

Eriol's eyes widened slightly. "Good deductions… that is very possible, actually… So in that case, by sending Sakura, not only will we distract the assassin, protect the King from harm, we'll—ultimately—catch him through Sakura."

Jelensta shrugged as she got up slowly from the throne. "Sure, whatever you like to see it as. I suggest you speak to Sakura soon—this plan should be carried out as soon as possible… I do believe our King is quite irritated at the lack of safety in his life." She laughed mirthless to herself as she walked away, leaving Eriol staring after her, shivering slightly.

—

"Look, for the last time, I'm _fine_!" The King growled.

The doctor bowed quickly as he collected his equipment in a hurry before leaving.

The King sighed as he pulled his shirt back on. "You." He gestured at nearby soldier guarding the door. "I want you to bring Captain Ramsa here immediately."

"Yes Sir!"

A few minutes later the Captain arrives as he kneeled before the King. "Your Majesty!"

"Please rise." King Syaoran said impatiently. "Listen, it's been much too long! Have you still not found her?"

"I'm sorry your majesty, she is more sneaky than we have expected! But we are doing our best! We have narrowed our possible locations down to one village! I believe we're close to finding her!"

"Oh is that so? Well better hurry it up! Because I believe she is scheming outside these castle walls—scheming to _kill_ me!"

Ramsa gasped. "Your Majesty! Are you all right?"

King Syaoran growled. "That, is _not_ your concern! She, is your concern! So bloody find her quick! My patience is running thin!"

"Yes Your Majesty! We're doing our absolute best!"

"Well your best is not good enough!" He shouted, pacing back and forth with great irritation. "Look, we've already narrowed down that she must've escaped into that village! Someone _said_ they've seen a woman who matches her description! You've sealed off all areas around there, that means there is _no way_ she can escape, which means she _has_ to be in that damned village! WELL HOW HARD CAN IT BE THEN? FIND HER! SEARCH EVERY HOUSE IF YOU HAVE TO!"

"B-But your majesty, we did!"

"And?"

"Well, no one's seen her!"

"Well," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Do you really think she'll just stay at some person's house without precautions? Think about it! With such a huge bounty on her head, obviously she'll have to find someone who'd _agreed_ to keep her identity a secret! So search again, and _find_ her this time, dammit!"

"Yes Your Majesty! Right away!" Ramsa bowed quickly before scurrying hastily out of the room to send a message to his soldiers down at the village.

_Kaho, Kaho, Kaho… you're a shrew woman…_ King Syaoran sighed as he slumped back into a nearby chair. _You couldn't've despised me enough to want me dead… could you?_

—

There was rapid knocking on the wooden door. A rather high ranked soldier yawned tiredly as he swung the door open.

The man at the door immediately went on his knees as he held a scroll forward. "Message from Captain Ramsa, sir."

The soldier sighed as he unrolled the scroll and skimmed through it quickly. When he was done, he gave a deep sigh. "Stay here for a few. I might have a message to send back a few days from now, hopefully. There's a spare room next door."

The man bowed and left quickly.

The soldier walked out of his hut as he rang the bell in the middle of this small circle of huts.

Groaning could be heard, but five minutes later all the soldiers (approximately 20) gathered near the bell with their uniforms on and their weapons ready.

"Men, I've just received orders from Captain Ramsa. We are given permission… well, in fact we were ordered directly to stop playing the nice guy. And get to point. So, we're breaking up into 4 teams today, groups of 5, and we're going to search the village again, understood?

"Yes sir."

"Good. We'll disperse right now asking around the townsfolk nicely for one last morning before we begin our plan of attack. At noon everyone is to meet back here where we will briefly discuss any progress in this goddamn search. Captain Ramsa is suggesting that someone here might _not_ be tempted by this reward and might be hiding her somewhere. Which is why, from the afternoon till how long ever it takes, we'll fully search every single house in this entire village. If you find anyone suspicious or slightly resembling her, one person will take her to the King immediately, and one person will come back to report to me immediately. After reporting you are to rejoin your teammates and continue the search for anymore suspicious figures. If by any chance there really is someone attempting to hide a woman who also happens to resemble her…" a slow smile appeared on his lips. "Then most likely we've got the right woman. In that case, arrest her and all helpers and take them all to the King. Take as many soldiers as you need to keep them all under control, but send at least one back to report on the status. There are 3 carriages waiting at all four exits, take any one you'd like. Is that understood, men?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Now what are you all waiting for? Go!"

—

"Excuse me sir, have you seen this woman?"

Touya stopped as he glanced at the poster nonchalantly. "Yes, I have. I've seen that poster every single day for the past 7 days now. Considering the bounty, do you really think anyone would _not_ turn her in?"

The soldier scratched his head. "I 'unno… 'guess it makes sense… but we gotta find her and haven't so we keep lookin'."

Touya sighed. "My guess is she isn't even in town anymore. Seriously, how does anyone _not_ notice a woman with hair like that?"

"Well, I-I don't know… but… word has it…" he looked around before leaning in to Touya, and whispering, "that somebody's hiding her… that's why we ain't findin' her, 'cause the ca'tain is sure she's here… so we outta be doing another full search soon."

Touya nearly choked hearing that. "Gee, must suck for you with a job like this." He replied tersely.

"Yeah, you bet. It's boring as hell everyday, and the King doesn't even recognize our hard work unless we turn something in." he replied glumly.

"Well, say, does this woman have a name?"

"Naww, not a clue." He rolled his eyes. "You'd think they'd give us more clues when they want this woman so badly…"

Touya patted his shoulder. "I feel ya. I mean 50,000 gold, she must've done something _horrendous_."

The guard looked around once more, before coughing a bit. "Actually… rumour has it that she really ain't done much bad… just ran away from the King or something so now he's all pissed some woman ran out on him… but SHHHH!" the soldier put a finger over his lips quickly. "Not a word about that, ay?"

Touya smiled. "Not a problem, brother. Well it's getting late, I best be going now. And best of luck to you with this search—hope ya find the woman soon." He said patting the soldier.

"Let me know if you hear _anything_ on her at all, _anything_, ay?"

"For sure." Touya replied, as he gave a short wave, walking away, cold sweat rolling down his back.

The moment he got home, he quickly ushered Kaho and his daughter into the house from the fields where they were watering various plants and feeding some chickens they owned. "Chiika, go to your room."

"B-But daddy, I was just playing with mommy! I wanna play more!"

"Chiika." Touya said sternly. "Go to you room."

Kaho saw the seriousness on his face as she bent down and took Chiika's hands. "Chiika… please, be a good girl, ne? Stay in you room for just a tiny little bit, and I promise to reward you later." She winked.

Chiika giggled. She loved it when people winked. "Aww, okies mommy… mmm could I get some cookies and milk as a treat?" She pouted.

Kaho laughed. "Anything you want, honey." She said as she led the little girl by her hand into her room.

When the door was closed tight, she quickly made her way back to the living room where an agitated Touya was sitting and wiping his face with his hands in frustrations.

"Touya…" she said slowly, sitting down next to him. "What's the matter? Did something happen?"

He took a deep breath, before facing her, and grasping her hands. "Kaho, you have to leave."

"W-What?"

"The soldiers… they've just been lying low for a bit, and they're acting up again today. I just spoke to one on my way back from the market… they've got you pinpointed down to this village and they've not backing away till you're tracked down. They're resuming normal if not extra searches very soon—it's not safe for you, you have to leave."

"W-What? Are you kidding me? H-How can I? I thought you said we're never to leave each other again…"

"We're not, Kaho…" he said gently. "Tonight, the moment the sun sets, we're leaving."

Kaho stared at him with wide eyes. Was this man really willing to lose his entire home just to save her…? How could anyone on this earth be so kind…? And she knew, with a warm feeling inside, that she had fallen in love with the right man. "B-But Touya… think about your future… and your daughter, Chiika…"

"Of course Chiika will come with us."

"I know… but she will have to adjust to a new town, a new school, a new home… she won't like it…"

Touya glanced away. "I know… believe me, I know that more than anyone else… but it's not safe for you here… Sooner or later they're going to get you… And who knows what that King will do to you…?"

"But… I, I just can't. I can't do this to you and your family."

Touya guided her to the couch slowly, where they sat down together, him still grasping her hands. "Kaho, listen to me. This is only temporarily, alright? We're going to leave for a while, and when it's safe again, we'll come back."

"But… after we leave, where will we go…? Where are we going to live?"

"There's a town to the north of here… we'll buy a carriage and 2 horses… it shouldn't take more than 3 days to travel there… I've got some savings and we'll pack as much food and clothing as we could. Hopefully this will all be over soon…"

Kaho bowed her head. "I'm so sorry, Touya…" she said, barely above a whisper.

He was surprised. "What for?"

"For being… such a burden…"

"Kaho, I told you, don't be sorry. I'm not sorry, why are you? Your bravery and determination touched my very soul, and no matter what happens, we'll go through it together, and I shan't regret a single moment."

"Oh, Touya…" Kaho blinked back the tears. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before holding her head back up, and looking at him in the eyes. "All right," she said with strength behind her voice. "Let's leave the moment the sky darkens."

Later…

The sun was fading slowly as dusk approached. Chiika wasn't very glad of the situation at hand, but she saw the pain on her mommy's face and she knew that it must be something very serious. And she didn't want to get in the way, so she behaved like a good little girl as she packed her stuff quietly.

—

"All right men, we're heading out! Remember to report back the moment you see anything suspicious at all, and arrest all who seem questionable! Understood?"

"YES SIR." The soldier saluted as the teams headed in different directions—four teams, one heading north, one heading south, one heading east, and the last heading west.

—

There was rapid knocking on the door. "HEY OPEN UP!"

A frightened couple opened the door timidly. "M-May I help you?"

A soldier held out a hand-sketched poster. "HAVE YOU SEEN HER?"

"N-No sir," the wife replied.

"W-We were asked this a few weeks ago, and never saw her…" the husband added.

"Yeh sure?"

"O-Of course, the b-bounty is h-huge, we'd, we'd definitely be t-tempted by that amount!"

The soldier sneered as he pushed the couple aside, striding into the house. "Men, SEARCH!"

—

"Okay, Kaho, I got the horses and carriage." Touya said quietly as he gathered all the bags they were to bring and piled them at the door. "Everybody got everything?"

Kaho nodded silently.

"Daddy… when will we be back…?" Chiika wailed softly.

Touya bent down to her level and held her by the shoulders. "Honey… I'm really sorry… I know you'll miss this home, as we all will, but we must do this, you understand? You don't want to lose mommy Kaho, do you?"

Chiika shook her head violently. "No! Never!"

He smiled as he hugged her tightly. "Good girl… don't worry sweetie, we'll definitely be back… we'll be back before you know it… and we'll go back to the happy days…"

Chiika smiled happily as she took in the comfort of her father's voice. She had always loved how despite the sternness in his father's behavior towards other people, he was always so caring and sweet towards her.

—

"OPEN UP! KING'S SOLDIERS HERE!"

Mame's eyes darkened as she walked slowly towards the door. "Yes…?"

"HAVE YOU SEEN THIS WOMAN?" The soldier asked shoving the poster in front of her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, my eyesight has been failing me from old age… I can't see too well…"

The soldier was irritated. "Young woman, around 20, bright red hair."

"Oh, bright red hair…? Now that's a distinct feature… no one could possibly miss that…" She shook her head. "But… nope, sorry, haven't seen anyone like that…" she said slowly as she began closing the door.

But the soldier lashed out his right foot and stopped the door from closing. "Yeah?" He scoffed. "You sure about that?"

"Sir, my vision might be failing me but for sure I would not miss a woman like that… I'm not quite colour-blind yet…" _Touya… run…_ she thought silently. _I must try to stall them, the longer they're here, the more commotion they will cause; it'll warn Touya… and he shall get away with his new friend…_

"Ma'am, are you aware that deceiving the King could potentially lead to capital punishment?"

"Yes, which is why I shan't ever dare…" She said slowly but loudly, just a hint of taunting in her voice.

His eyes darkened. "Well, we shall see about that. Men, SEARCH THE HOUSE! DON'T LEAVE A SINGLE SPOT UNTOUCHED!"

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Mame cried desperately. "What are you doing? Get out! Hey don't touch that! That was given to me by my deceased husband! HEY!"

—

Touya stopped gathering the bags as he heard yelling from nearby. "Kaho, you wait here with Chiika, I will be right back."

Kaho nodded as Touya rushed out, watching five soldiers bombarding Mame's house.

"SIR! PLEASE! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" She cried desperately.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG!" He roared throwing her against the wall. She groaned slightly as blood dripped down the side of her head.

"MAME!" Touya cried rushing up to her.

But she gave him a sternly look and shook her head slowly. _Go…_ she mouthed.

Touya swallowed the lump in his throat as he stood there, not knowing what to do. He knew she was doing this to buy time for him, and by saving her, he would put all her work in vain. But how could he leave her in that state?

_GO!_ She mouthed, more sternly this time.

Touya turned around and ran back towards his home.

One of the soldiers saw Mame mouthing something as he knelt down and held her chin up with one hand. "Yo, old hag, who the hell is that guy? And what the damned hell did you tell him?"

"Nothing…" she whispered.

"TELL ME!"

"I told him nothing!"

"We'll see about that." He said, slapping her across the face. "Let me ask you again. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL HIM?"

"N-Nothing…" she whispered, barely conscious.

"Tch." He spat, throwing her face aside as he got up. "Suspicious activity from her neighbour. Men, abandon this home, head for that one." He said, pointing at the house Touya disappeared into.

The men nodded as they began heading out, each pocketing something of value on their way out.

"No…" Mame said weakly, grabbing onto one of the men's pants hem.

But he simply looked at her in disgust at kicked her hand away.

"Touya…" Mame mumbled sadly watching the soldier approach his house. "Run, my child… run…"

—

"Touya, what's going on?" Kaho asked, worry clear in her voice.

He wiped the cold sweat off his forehead. "Not good, the soldiers—they're here." Kaho gasped. "They're interrogating Mame right now, and she's trying to buy us time, we gotta leave, now." He said as he grabbed 4 bags, ready to load them onto the carriage. But before he could open the door, loud knocking was heard on the other side.

"OPEN UP!"

Touya stood there, shock written all over his face. "Shoot… Kaho, hide!" He hissed sharply as he tried to put the bags in various scattered places, as not to arouse suspicions of possible attempted escape. He then quickly ushered Chiika to her room.

"I SAID OPEN UP!" The pounding became more brutal and impatient.

"Geez," he said, yawning, as if just getting up. "Coming, coming." He said opening the door. "What the hell now?" He growled in agitation, stretching indolently.

One of the guards sneered as he glanced at the carriage in front of the house. _Jackpot…_ "Have you seen this woman?" He taunted slowly, showing Touya the poster of Kaho. "Well?"

"Nope, never seen her."

"I'm sure you haven't." He gestured at the carriage. "Going somewhere?"

Touya yawned as he stretched. "Naww, relatives came over today," he said gesturing at the bags scattered around the room. "They've gone to buy some stuff from town."

"Oh? Where they from?"

"You know, up north from Village of Bélcarr."

"Is that so?" The soldier asking, faking a fond smile, though danger was flashing behind his dark eyes.

"Yes…" Touya replied raising an eyebrow. "I think I'd know where my own relatives are from… now if you gentlemen are done I'd like to get back to my nap before they all return from their shopping spree." He rolled his eyes. "Two aunts are coming, and you know how women get when they visit the nephew they haven't seen for ages."

"Oh, yes, I definitely know… it's an utter cacophony…" he soldier replied. The smile on his face dropped instantly. "All four exits from this damned town have been sealed off for 3 weeks now. So you damned tell me, how the _holy hell_ did those relatives of yours get here?" His voice was dark and angered.

Touya paled. "I-I don't know… th-that's definitely… news… I shall d-definitely ask them w-when they get back…"

"No need. MEN, SEARCH! SEARCH EVERY CORNER OF THE HOUSE! BY THE TIME YOU'RE ALL DONE SEARCHING, I DON'T WANT A SINGLE PERSON TO BE ABLE TO EVEN RECOGNIZE THIS AS A HOUSE! I WANT EVEN THE ABSOLUTE SMALLEST GEWGAW SEARCHED TILL IT'S UPSIDE DOWN!"

"Hey… Hey… HEY!" Touya cried trying to push them back, but they ignored him and headed into the house and began their search. "WHAT THE HELL! IS THIS EVEN ALLOWED?"

One soldier who was waiting at the door looked him over darkly. "Is the King allowed?" He replied.

Touya swallowed as he slumped to the ground, defeat clear in his every gesture.

—

The door opened slowly as Sakura glanced in that direction from her bed. "Meiling!" She said happily, getting up, but Meiling only glared at her in return.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…" she said slowly, sitting on Sakura's bed next to her, but with her back facing the girl. "Do you still remember what you told me the first day when we were assigned to be roommates?"

"N-No…? Meiling…?"

"You told me, that this competition, is a lie on the King's behalf. He is using this competition, as an excuse to get women, sleep with women, use women, etc etc. Remember?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Then I remember I got really angry with you, and told you to shut up, because you were probably lying to me to lessen the number of competitors…"

"Y-Yes…" Sakura's voice was faltering as Meiling's voice grew stronger.

"And then… you told me," a bare hint of disgust emerged from her voice. "that you were not at all interested in the King. You would in fact, be happy if him and I end up together, because you are not interested in him the tiniest bit, and that you just want to end this competition, to _save_ all the other women." She turned around slowly and bore into Sakura's eye without mercy. "Correct?"

"Y-Yes…" Sakura replied, barely above a whisper.

"Well what ever the _hell_ happened to all those promises?"

"W-What do, d-do you m-mean, M-Meiling?"

Meiling felt no pity. "Sakura, look at me. Don't look down, look up, at me."

Slowly, Sakura brought her head up, and stared into those burning crimson eyes.

"What the _hell_ happened?"

"I…" Sakura felt her voice stuck at the base of her throat. _Yeah, what the hell did happen?_ She didn't even know. After the longest time, she finally replied, barely audible: "I'm sorry, Meiling."

Meiling closed her eyes and sucked in a breath of air. _So I was right. My suspicions are confirmed._ She stood up slowly, as she headed for the door.

"Meiling." Sakura cried out desperately. "The way things turned out… it was completely unpredicted… but what I told you, during the time I told you, I meant every word. I did not lie to you, Meiling."

Meiling sighed as she rested her hand on the doorknob. "It's okay, Sakura." She finally said. "It's a competition, after all. All's fair in love and war. I'm going to be staying with Tomoyo for a bit—she's got an empty bed there." And she turned the doorknob, and walked out, shutting the door softly behind her.

Tears filled her eyes as Sakura brought her legs up to her chest, hugging them tightly. She buried her face in her arms as she wept.

—

"Hey! I found someone here!" Touya tensed as the soldier cast him a glare, heading to the bathroom.

On the ground, with a dirty cloth in her hands was a young woman with a head wrap, cleaning the floor.

"Well hello there, lovely. Let us see that beautiful face of yours." The soldier said as he held her face up by the chin.

Kaho stared back at him defiantly.

"What a lovely little thing." He said. "Remove her head wrap."

All at once, the four soldiers lunged forth to pull it off. But Kaho grabbed onto it as if her life depended on it as she made a few screeching noises.

"Hey, hey, what are you guys doing?" Touya asked pushing his way through. "That's my maid that I bought a few years ago—that head wrap, it's her religion to always wear it."

The soldier raised an eyebrow as he bent down and looked at the pretty little thing on the ground. "Is that so?"

She nodded slowly.

"Why… don't you TALK?" He growled kicking her across the face, sending her sprawling across the ground.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL!" Touya cried standing in front of her, protecting her from these men. "Look she's a mute, that's why her parents sold her in the first place, she _can't_ talk!"

The soldier narrowed his eyes. Something was going on here. He was positive. He was positive this was the woman as well, but he didn't have sufficient proof. After a long thought, he finally said. "All right. Well guess I can't do anything about that maid of yours." Touya breathed a sigh of relief. "But… Men, arrest _him_."

"WHAT?" Touya gasped as two men were instantly on him, expertly tying his hands together behind him. "WHAT THE HELL? WHAT DID I DO?" He cried struggling.

"Well, see the King's patience is running thin, and we gotta give him _something _today. You'll have to do for now."

"BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"I come on behalf of the King's orders. And you lied about your so-called relatives coming over. That's a seriously crime—deceiving the King. Because you lied, there has to be an explanation for all those bags and the carriage outside—thus, you're suspicious, and we will now take you away for further investigation."

"MMM!" Kaho squealed as she grabbed one of the soldier's arm, shaking him and shaking her head furiously. "MMM-MMMMM!"

One of the soldiers shoved her aside as another two pushed the struggling Touya towards the door.

Another soldier came to Kaho as he held her chin. "Honey, if you want him back, you're gonna have to find that Kaho for us." He said as he threw the poster of her in her face with his other hand. "Only then, when we find the real culprit, we'll let him go." With that, he dropped her chin, and turned around without a second glance, marching towards the door.

Kaho stood there, heart pounding, not knowing what to do. Slowly, she fell on her knees in disbelief. Touya turned around briefly and shook his head before being ushered out the door.

The door closes behind them, and Kaho was left alone in the silence, horrified at what had just happened. Tears dripped down her face. She shut her eyes tightly and knew what she had to do. Gathering all her strength, she got up, and ran out the door.

"STOP!" She cried.

The soldiers were at least a few meters away, but they heard her cry and turned around, watching her walk towards them well-paced, and fearlessly. "Well, well, so you _can_ talk after all." The soldier commented, throwing Touya a dirty glare.

Touya groaned. "No…" he muttered. "Don't be foolish…"

"Release him." Kaho said. When she was half a meter away from them, she stopped, and stood there, tall and brave, without a hint of fear.

"I thought I told you our terms?"

"I'll give you Kaho. Release him."

"Yeah? Well where is she?"

"I, am Kaho."

The soldier laughed. "Yeah, hon, seen this too often. You think you can exchange your life for his? Naw! We need _PROOF_ babe, proof!"

Without breaking the eye contact, Kaho reached up slowly as she untied her head wrap, and let it fall down to the ground gently.

Like a contained waterfall, her bright red, fire-like hair splashed down her back gracefully.

For a brief moment the soldiers were stunned silent as they stared at the scene before them, mesmerized.

At last, one soldier muttered, "Bingo." He couldn't stop staring at her. No wonder the King liked her so much. "Men, get her."

And instantly the two free soldiers ran up and tied her arms roughly behind her back. But Kaho didn't resist at all. She simply closed her eyes. _I can't let anything happen to you, Touya…_ "I've held up my end of the bargain. Now release him."

The soldier snickered. "Ya kiddin'? He is facing crimes of hiding a criminal, deceiving the King, and accessory after the fact! No way we're letting a criminal like that go!"

"WHAT?" Kaho gasped. "NO! YOU LIE! YOU TOLD ME YOU'D LET HIM GO IF YOU GOT KAHO! WELL YOU GOT ME! NOW LET HIM GO!"

But the soldier only threw his head back and laughed. "Of course I said that. I say a lot of things. BRING THEM TO THE CARRIAGE AT THE SOUTHERN EXIT!" He bellowed. "And I, shall report to our General."

With two soldiers on each side shoving them mercilessly, Kaho couldn't help the defeat that wracked through her body.

Touya shook his head as sorrow shined clearly in his eyes. He took a deep breath, and using the last of his strength, he broke away from the soldier as he ran towards his house.

Needless to say he only made about 10 meters before two soldiers tackled him to the ground.

"CHIIKA!" Touya cried as they kicked at him. "GO FIND MAME! YOU'VE GOTTA LIVE WITH MAME FROM NOW ON!"

A few seconds later a crying little girl ran out. "DADDY!" She cried, running as fast as her little legs could carry her. "COME BACK! DADDY!" Tears ran down her cheeks.

"GO TO MAME, CHIIKA! GO TO MAME!" Touya said with all his strength as the soldiers dragged him away, his feet kicking uselessly at the dirt.

"DADDY! MOMMY!" Chiika cried running after them, but she was still young, and soon she tripped and fell in the dirt, where she wailed and screamed and cried, her hand reaching out. "Mommy… daddy…" she wailed in defeat.

Kaho closed her eye tightly, tears dripping down as the sound of Chiika's cries faded little by little, as they walked deeper and deeper into the forest. _HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED? HOW? HOW COULD ANYONE BE CRUEL ENOUGH TO DO THIS TO SUCH A KIND FAMILY? WHERE DID THEY GO WRONG?_ "I promised I shan't let misfortune fall upon you or your family… I'm so sorry Touya… I have lied…" she whispered brokenly.

But Touya just closed his eyes as the soldiers continued to drag him along. "We'll get through this… we have to… I must return for my daughter…"

Despite all that's happened, Touya never for one second regretted meeting this woman, Mizuki Kaho.

—

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in your REVIEW!  
**In the format of: **'name "at" host "dot" com'** – thanks!

—

**Author's Note:** _Finally, all the characters are coming together… now how would Sakura react if she knew what happened to Touya…? Or what's happened between Touya and Kaho? Some loose ends up to tie up and the story will finally reach an end…_

_Btw, the way I planned this story, the end will be really, really sad… but of course, following it will definitely be a sequel to wrap the mess up completely (def. will be a SHORT sequel). I was just wondering what you guys thought of that? Anyone actually interested in a sequel? I know this story has dragged on for practically… forever, so I guess if nobody's interested to read another continuation of this, I can always make up some ending that somehow ends up "happily ever after"… though of course it'll be ultra-lame/crapping… u.u_

_7__590__ words. Long chap. O.o_


	18. Contemplate

**Author's Note: **_Wow, this is slightly ridiculous. I was reading past chapter to this story, and I realized that I wrote the story during when I was preparing for the Pascal Contest, then Kaylee, then Fermat, and now Euclid. Wow. I pretty much spent my whole high school career trying to finish this story (4, long, years). Damn. I really need to get it done before I go to university… o.o but THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE who's actually stuck with me for this long! Truly, I am so grateful and honoured… and feel like such a lazy butt… u.u_

)**sakusyao**( - Ah, you're very right about that… it would be like a completely diff fic… but I promise it won't be that different… and I really don't see another way around this… I know I'm the author and I can technically "do anything"… but I really don't wanna ruin this entire story with an unrealistic ending, ya know? :P I've already finished writing the summary to the sequel (big deal n.n;), so here's a small spoiler for ya: "…and what will King Syaoran choose? The traditions were set by his ancestors hundreds of years ago… is he willing to abandon it all for the woman he loves?" Oh, and Syao is still after Kaho 'cause of his PRIDE mostly… what with her directly disobeying a direct order him and crap… XD

)**BiskElle**( - Thank you so much! And always, always thank you for taking your time to write a lengthy review! n.n ah, I can just IMAGINE the slaughtering after the last chapter is published… and Touya-Sakura meeting definitely won't be a pretty scene… in fact it'll lead to… ahh, can't say! n.n; :shot: You will see! :P

)**Irui**( - Hmm an epilogue… that sounds like an idea… I could try that… though currently I don't know how will I fit everything into it… o.O

)**insanity-ward**( - Aww, but if Kaho thought of Sakura all day, Sakura thought of Touya/Meiling all day, Touya thought of Sakura all day, we'd never get anywhere! XD

)**Jackie**( - Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it! n.n

)**Cheeseycraziness**( - Thanks, glad you appreciate the long chaps. :) Err you want at least _something_ happy…? Errr… you'll definitely want the sequel then… n.n; :shot:

_**Thank you everyone for the R n' R! :)**_

...-…-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

**Chapter** **Eighteen**

_Contemplate_

...-…-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

King Syaoran yawned as he got out of bed. Instantly, 2 maids came, one wrapped a robe around him, as another gave him a warm cup of tea.

At the sound of movement inside the King's bedchambers, a servant quickly rushed inside, and bowed at his feet. "Your Majesty! Captain Ramsa has been waiting all night to see you!"

"Oh?" King Syaoran was suddenly alert. "Tell him to wait for me in my library."

"Yes your Majesty." The servant bowed as he left.

King Syaoran groomed quickly as he hurried out of his bedchambers and headed towards the library, anticipating good news.

—

The door burst open as Captain Ramsa spun around and dropped on his knees. "Good Morning, your Majesty, sorry to bother you so early in the morning, I should've been more considerat—"

But the King walked past him in a whoosh, then spun around, a predatory smile on his face, his royal robe flying behind him from the sudden movement. "You've found her." He said.

Captain Ramsa smiled and thanked God one of his Lieutenant Generals proved useful. "Yes your Majesty, we have found her."

"Excellent." His smile widened, as his eyes became more wolfish. "Well? Where was she?"

"As you suspected, your Majesty, she was within that village, hiding in the home of a man who seems to care for her more than the gold."

"Oh." The King raised an eyebrow. "She's already found herself another man. Go on."

"Two days ago I sent a message to Lieutenant General Gray to command his men to do another full search of the village as soon as possible. The man followed the orders quite well—he ordered 4 teams of 5, consisting of 1 General, and four soldiers. They blocked all entrances and exists into town, and prepared three carriages at all sides of the village. The four teams then each headed in a different direction—north, south, east and west—searching every home merciless. Very soon, the group led by General Bradley found a suspicious house where there was a carriage parked in front. They asked the man inside what it was for, and the man lied and said his relatives came over today, not aware that all entrances had been sealed off and that it would've been absolutely impossible for anyone to enter the village at all.

"They then raided his home and found his 'maid', who was apparently mute and had some religion that required her hair to be hidden at all times—that alone is suspicious enough. But having no proof she really is the wanted Mizuki Kaho, they instead arrested the man for Deceit, and told her the only way they'd released him is if she turned in Mizuki Kaho. Surprisingly, to save the man, she revealed her true identity. But of course once that happened she is under arrest for Disobeying Direct Order, and he is still arrested for twice of Deceit (lying about these "relatives", and lying by saying he knew nothing of this Mizuki woman), as well as Accessory After the Fact.

"While General Bradley reported this find to Lieutenant General Gray, the four soldiers pushed the horses to run as fast as they possibly could to get back to the castle. Lieutenant General Gray on the other hand sent a message to me through Messenger Han immediately. I received the letter yesterday, and if I'm correct, Mizuki Kaho and her companion should have arrived early today morning, and they should both be in the cells—her in the women's cell, and him in the men's cell."

"Now that, is what I call work well done." King Syaoran smirked. What happened definitely sounded like a thrill—who knew Kaho still got it in her? And that she's already found another man willing to die for her? And that she's willing to die for him too…? "Ramsa, you, Gray, Bradley and the four soldiers shall be rewarded gold, as well as be promoted at the next ceremony for this brilliant accomplishment."

"THANK YOU YOUR MAJESTY!" Ramsa replied gleefully. "Would you like to see the prisoners now?"

"No, I shall see them at the trial. As long as I know she is caught and contained, I feel much at peace."

"When shall we hold this trial? And where? And which Lord do you wish to send to see to this trial?"

King Syaoran was thoughtful. "The trial will take place one week from now in the Grand Hall at exactly noon. As to who shall determine the final punishment for their crimes… I think, I shall personally attend to this."

"Very well your majesty, I shall let the whole castle know. I would assume you would want all twelve of your top advisors to show up?"

"Yes."

"Understood, I will inform all who are important of this."

"Good. One other thing… I would of course like you to especially inform Advisor Eriol as well as Princess Kalira of this, for they _must_ attend… and… I will have two special guests attending, and I would like you to inform them."

"Yes my King, consider it done."

—

Sakura splashed cold water across her face as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, her face a shade whiter than usual, and her honey-coloured hair matted across her cheeks in disarray. "What's happened to the old, confident, righteous me…?" She whispered softly, staring at the woman she no longer recognized.

Once upon a time she was a woman of strength, someone everyone looked up to, idolized, and came to for help. Now, she was nothing more than a man-thieving lowlife isolated from her friends.

She wanted to cry to Tomoyo for some measure of comfort, but she knew Meiling would be there and it would only increase the tension between them. She wanted to see Ilonka but the girl seemed to be a foul mood as of recent, and she seems to be spending a lot of time with Tomoyo and Meiling too.

She even wanted the company of the King—even if he is the one who brought all this onto her—but he was injured and very busy dealing with problems of the assassin.

Dejected, she walked over to her bed where she turned to the only sane solution left—"Love".

She touched the cover of the book gently, as she closed her eyes, thinking, _It's been so long… where would I be now without this book? In the days of neglect, it comforted me. In my days of fear and imprisonment, it preserved my sanity… and now, when I should be the envy of all, yet I am cast aside by my friends, it's still here for me…_ "Oh Lilia…" she couldn't help but to whisper. "Why can't I be more like you? Why can't I be strong like you?"

She flipped open the book to the spot she last left off, and continued to read.

* * *

_Ever since Lynetta's visit, Lilia felt restless. Somehow, she couldn't stand the thought of Reyn finding someone to replace her, someone sleeping next to him at night. Many times she told herself how unfair she was being, as this was probably what he felt imagining her sleeping with Jayx. She wanted to be strong and determined, but she couldn't help the sadness that crept slowly into her life, each day waking up and wondering with a pounding heart, has Reyn found his new Queen?_

_But months go by and Lilia hears nothing from Lynetta about King Reyn. During rare times when Jayx was gone from her side, Lynetta would quickly giggle and mumble a few more words about the King, about wanting to marry the King, or even just meeting him. But not once did she mention anything of a new Queen._

—

_Two years go by like this, and despicably, Lilia's yearning for Reyn only grew stronger and stronger. As much as she tried not to think of it, life with Jayx was beginning to bore her slightly. Despite the fiery passionate love they once had for each other, time wore it down. Their life was plain and each day consisted only of doing their share of work to detain survival. And having only each other to see, to talk to for two years straight, it was beginning to drive Lilia crazy, and as much as she hated to admit it, it seemed to have taken the same affect on Jayx._

_On a particularly hot day in the middle of summer, as Lilia was watering the crops, she was suddenly hit with a wave of dizziness. "Jayx… Jayx, honey!"_

"_Yes?" He called from close by, where he was milking the cows._

"_Honey, could you please finish watering the crop today? I don't think I'm feeling too well…"_

_And for the first time, Jayx straightened as he stared at her figure, slightly irritated. "Lilia, do you expect me to do all the work around here? We both live here, we both sleep, and consume—you must keep up your share of the work." And without a second look, he turned his attention back to the cow._

_Lilia stood there for the longest time as she stared at the man whom she once could die for. What happened? Is this what time does? It fades all love? Slowly, tears filled her eyes, but she didn't bother wiping them away—she let them fall silently on the ground. How could this have happened? What happened to the gentle, carefree and loving man I once knew, and loved? Even during my five years of marriage with Reyn… never once was he this harsh to me, demanding me to do something I didn't want… She thought miserably. Oh Reyn… Tears fell down quicker as she squeezed her eyes shut from the memories of her first husband, and love. Why is it that my love for Jayx has begun to fade, yet mine for you only grows stronger day by day?_

_She didn't know how long she stood there in the field, but with the sun beaming down on her, Lilia soon passed out._

—

_She woke up feeling a cold towel on her forehead. "Oh…" she groaned slightly._

"_Lilia!" Nearby, Jayx leapt out of his chair and grasped her hands. "Oh, Lilia, are you okay?"_

_She could only stare at him. "I told you I wasn't feeling well, yet you continued to force me to work. Well are you happy now?"_

"_Lilia, I didn't mean for, for this to happen! I just wanted you to pull your weight in this family!"_

_But Lilia withdrew her hand and looked away. "I do not wish to speak to you right now."_

_Jayx sighed as he got up and left for the door, where an anxious Lynetta immediately rushed in after her brother's departure. "LILIA! Oh, my dear, are you all right?"_

"_No…" Lilia whispered with tears in her eyes. "What's happened between Jayx and I? Why have we come to this? Once upon a time we loved each other enough to die for one another, yet here we are, arguing over simple house chores!"_

"_Oh Lilia, this is what happens as time pass… it's inevitable… But if you two can pass this difficult stage, then your love for each other is true and beyond."_

_Lilia closed her eyes with a deep sigh. "S-So, how's it been? What's the progress on that competition held by King Reyn?"_

_Lynetta giggled as she blushed slightly. "Oh, you know, same as always, women comes and goes, but he still hasn't found his perfect Queen…" she giggled. "Maybe it's destiny—he's waiting for me."_

_Lilia ignored the last part—she couldn't help the slight relief she felt in her heart. Oh Reyn, how could you do this? She tried convincing herself. It's been what—two years? You still have not found your bride? Do not toy with a woman's heart like this… Or do you need to be reminded again? You need someone to tell you of the cruelty of your ways right now, giving women false hope… You've always listened to me, have you not? But she shook her head quickly. I mustn't have such thoughts… she scolded herself gently._

—

_More months pass by, and the ice between her and Jayx only grew. Many nights when Jayx had fallen asleep, Lilia would sit by the pond and gaze at the bright, star-filled night, dreaming of the old days when she was happy with Reyn, the old days when she was happy with Jayx. Yet now her life was loveless and dull—this was what she feared above all else._

_A cold chill drifts by, lifting the hem of her skirt. Lilia hugged her legs closer to her as she leaned her head down on her knees. The last time she felt this way with Reyn she left the castle to find herself again in the world. Perhaps it's time to do so again… maybe only then, after her absence and new return, would their love re-blossom with the heated passion it had, many years ago._

_Maybe it's time I set out again… she thought softly. But to where?_

_Reyn._

_She shook her head. I will not turn to him. But he is so cruel to women of his land… someone must put a stop to it. Besides, it is fair to pay visit to an old… friend… She wiped at the tear that threatened to spill. Why do I miss him so?_

_But regardless, her mind has been made up—she will leave tomorrow for her journey._

—

_Jayx woke the next morning to sounds of packing. He rubbed his eyes in irritation as he sat up from his bed, "Lilia, what on earth—" He paused at the scene._

_There she was, filling a straw bag on the ground with various clothing, foods, and everyday necessities. She paused, before slowly looking up into his eyes. "Jayx, I'm leaving."_

_The words hung in the air for a very long time, before Jayx finally choked, "W-What?"_

"_I-I'm leaving… n-not forever of course, but just for a little while… I-I don't feel too well lately… I need to find myself within this world once more."_

"_L-Lilia, if there's anything I've done wrong, please—"_

_She walked forward and put her index finger against his lips as she sat down next to him. "Jayx, this is just something I must do for myself… I promise, I will return… I have sworn an eternal oath to be with you forever, and I shall keep that promise. I will be back—this is just a journey, a travel."_

"_T-Then, let me come with you!"_

"_No, Jayx… you must stay here… I must go on this journey alone to rediscover my true essence before it's lost forever."_

_He looked down. "L-Lilia… how long have you been planning this?"_

"_Jayx, honey, I have not been keeping this from you for long. It was simply last night, during a period of time when I simply could not sleep, did I realize that I need this time for myself."_

_His voice was dropping down lower. The thought of her leaving suddenly brought an emotion that he had forgotten for so long, back into his heart. "How long will you be gone for…?"_

"_I promise, I shall be back before the end of autumn."_

_He caressed her hand carefully as he brought his lips upon it. "Be safe, my love."_

_Lilia closed her eyes hearing such words. Truly, it's been too long since she last heard him call her by that title. "I will. You take care of yourself, too."_

"_Of course. I will anticipate your return."_

_Lilia kissed him on the lips one last time, before she picked up her bags and opened the door. "May the Angels be with you while I am away…"_

"_And may the Gods protect you on your journey, and bring you safely back to me."_

_Lilia nodded curtly. Without turning back, she walked out into the world, and closed the door behind her, bidding a temporary farewell to this place. How ironic; the place that had once saved her sanity in her loneliest of days is now causing her this loneliness._

—

_Having been through these paths many times, the journey towards King Reyn's castle was no trouble at all. She stopped by villages and rested the night, though the quality of her stays dramatically decreased, mainly due to the decrease in her status, as well as wealth._

_As the towns came closer, and closer towards the castle, talks of King Reyn's competition grew more and more, till it was the only thing she could hear of on the street. Curious, she walked up to a group of giggling young women. "Excuse me, misses, I am new in this town, and I have recently heard of some King's competition?"_

_The girls looked at each other before they burst out laughing. "I'm so sorry ma'am, but the King is looking for a wife, and that's the competition. Any woman can enter, and if he is pleased with her, he will marry her, and she will become the new Queen." One girl explained, sighing dreamily._

"_Yeah… but he's only taking 10 girls at once… I've sighed up and waited forever! The King is so, so, _so_ handsome! I can't wait to meet him…"_

"_Yeah, it's the talk of the town! You must be new to not have heard about that! I'm quite sorry ma'am, but… I do not really think your age is suitable for this…"_

_Lilia was slightly stunned, but she quickly touched her cheek and sighed. I'm no longer the woman I once was… she thought sadly. There was a time in my life when I could turn heads by simply walking by, when my beauty would flourish and light the whole room… but time and hard work under extreme conditions has weathered away the young lady that once was… I wonder, would Reyn still love me, after seeing me now…? Would he even… recognize me…? "Thank you for everything…" she replied softly, walking away to find the nearest hotel to stay for the night._

"_Oooooh, I think you hurt her feelings…" one of the girls said, pointing at Lilia's retreating figure._

"_Well, it's better than letting her find out the hard way… besides, this competition _has_ been going on for a very, very long time… I'm almost beginning to doubt the King's true intent behind this… no point throwing another poor soul into the fire pit with the rest of us hopeless lovers…"_

_The third girl giggled. "Yeah…" she replied dreamily. "No matter what, he is handsome, young, and the _King_! Oooh, what I wouldn't do for just one night with him…" she said, a smile blossoming across her face as she covered her rosy cheeks._

—

_The next morning Lilia woke up from her uncomfortable bed as she counted her remaining money. Barely a pence left. In fact she couldn't even afford the day's meal. Luckily, I made it just on time… she thought. Picking up what's left of her belongings, Lilia stood up with determination, heading towards her final destination: King Reyn's castle._

_The whole way there her heart pounded uncontrollably, and when she stepped on the flowers of a garden that she could once call her own, she couldn't help the fevering bubbling sensation that rose inside her. Reyn… what will you say when you see me? Will you still recognize me…?_

_Morning fell to noon, and noon fell to dusk, Lilia became tired with hungry, but she kept going. By near twilight, she finally stood before the grand, majestic castle she used to call 'home'. "I… I'm here…" she whispered weakly. Slowly, she approached the gates, as from the other side, four guards began approaching her._

"_HALT." They said, holding out their spears to block her path. "NAME, OCCUPATION, AND REASON."_

_She looked up at the new, foreign faces around her. "I-I'm Queen Lilia… tell Reyn I've returned…"_

_The guards looked at her, then looked at each other, and burst out laughing. "QUEEN LILIA? Gimme a break! There' s a reason the King is searching for a wife! How could he search for another wife whilst he is still wedded?"_

_Lilia stared up in shock and disbelief. "B-Because I gave him permission to…" she whispered. The sentence sounded foolish even to her own ears._

_The guards laughed even harder. "YOU? Gave _him_ permission to? WHAT A JOKE! NOW STATE YOUR TRUE REASON BEFORE WE THROW YOU INTO PRISON FOR ATTEMPTED ASSASSINATION!"_

_Lilia could only stare as her heart pounded rapidly. What am I suppose to say? Nothing I say they will believe, for these new men do not remember the time when a Queen ruled… She thought desperately._

_When she said nothing for a few moments, two guards went on each side of her, grabbed her arm and began dragging her away. "All right, all right, stop wasting time here, let's go, let's go…"_

_Struggling for all she was worth, Lilia finally cried, "All right, all right! Wait! I'm here for the competition!"_

_They raised an eyebrow at her. "Then where is your escort? Where is your proof of entry? Why did you lie to say you are some Queen?"_

"_I-I, I… I wanted to see what it would be like if I became the Queen… so I just wanted to get to know the feeling…" she explained meekly. "M-My escort didn't want to stay with me all this way s-so he told me the direction of the castle, and left to attend to his wife and kids… my proof… well you tell me… my escort has it and he escaped so how am I suppose to know?"_

_The guards stared at each other not knowing what to say. "Should we believe her?" One whispered._

"_I don't know… It sounds almost too bizarre to be a lie."_

"_But she could just be a bad liar…"_

"_C-Could you guys please just let me in now?" Lilia said, pretending to appear agitated at the situation. "Without my escort traveling to King Reyn's castle is like walking in a maze! I've been wondering around for so long… I'm tired and hungry…"_

"_Well that would explain why she's here at such odd hours." Another guard whispered._

"_So we let her in…?"_

"_But what if she's not one of the women from the competition?"_

"_Ah, heck, I'm sure the King wouldn't mind one more."_

"_Besides, didn't a woman leave earlier today morning…?"_

_They looked at each one last time before nodding. "All right miss… miss…?"_

_She was about to say, 'Miss Lin', before she realized how awkward that would've sounded, and instead said, "Miss Lilia."_

"_Lilia? That is your last name as well?" The guards snickered. "What are you, Lilia Lilia?"_

"_No…" she whispered softly. "Just Lilia."_

_The sadness in her voice stunned them, and their laughter instantly died out. With a cough, one soldier stepped up, "I'll take you to your room, miss."_

"_Thank you sir." She said politely, bowing, as she walked away with her escort._

_When they were gone from sight, the remaining three guards looked at each other. "Well, she's certainly strange."_

"_But there's something about her…"_

"_She looks familiar…"_

—

_Lilia was led to a small room. Her escort opened the door for her as he left without a second word. "Hello." Lilia called out softly at the young girl standing by the window within the room._

_The girl with long, beautiful dark brown hair spun around as a small smile formed on her face. "I saw you down there." She said, pointing outside the window. "My name is Mirandin."_

"_Hello, Mirandin. It's a grace to meet you. My name is Lilia. Are you here for the…?"_

_Mirandin smiled. "Competition? To become the King's wife? Of course. All rooms in this hall are reserved for the women in the competition."_

_Lilia nodded as she walked over to the spare bed, where she dropped her bag. "How long have you been here, Mirandin?"_

"_I don't know… I've lost count… maybe a year, maybe not yet… who knows?"_

_Lilia gasped. "For that long? Are you not yet disappointed?"_

_Mirandin shook her head slowly, a smile still upon her face. "No, not at all. The fact that the King has yet to send me home is a sign. I believe I'm the only woman here who's been here this long. I also understand that His Majesty requires careful decision to choose the most suitable bride as well as Queen for his land. He is an extremely kind and responsible King, and I know he would never do anything rashly. I have faith in him and I will wait for as long as it takes for him to make his decision—and regardless what his decision is, I will respect it with all my heart."_

_Lilia listened to the way this seemingly simple girl spoke of King Reyn, and she was touched. "Mirandin… forgive me if I am rude, but… do you love the King?"_

_The smile on her face grew. "I believe I do. I knew of him ever since I was a young girl, when he was just a prince. I remember, even then, when I first laid eyes on him during one of his visits to our village, I fell in love. He was fair, handsome, and kind. I remember when I was twelve I heard about the arranged marriage of King Reyn to another woman…" Lilia's heart began to beat rapidly. "And I was so heartbroken… I remembered being depressed for so many years… until one day, on my sixteenth birthday, miraculously, they announced that for anyone who's heard of this 'Queen', that it was actually just a false rumour spread by an irresponsible Lord! Because the truth of the fact is that the King is now looking for a wife! I was overjoyed! It was perfect! After all these years of waiting, the day I dreamt of finally came!"_

_So that's how he covered up the situation… Lilia thought, closing her eyes briefly. That there was never a marriage. That it had all been one, big, horrible rumour. She smiled at Mirandin. "I wish you the best of luck then, young miss."_

"_Oh?" She was mildly surprised. "But surely you would want the King to fall in love with you? Why would you wish luck onto me, your competitor?"_

_Lilia shook her head slowly. "Sometimes, things are not as they seem, Mirandin. I do not feel jealousy, and I sense true love from you, which is why I wish you the best of luck over myself."_

"_You are so wise, Lilia…" Mirandin whispered, smiling brightly at her new roommate._

"_And you are so full of love, Mirandin…"_

_She blushed slightly. "For the King, anything…"_

"_So when exactly does one get to see His Majesty?"_

"_That's for His Majesty to decide." She said, sitting down on her bed, facing Lilia. "But it has been a long while since I last saw him…"_

"_Oh…" Lilia didn't know what to say. She was slightly angered at Reyn's irresponsibility towards these women—but at the same time, she felt relieved that he hasn't replaced her so easily._

—

_Many days go by, and Lilia and Mirandin were left abandoned in their room, having only each other as companion._

_But when weeks began to pass, Lilia became restless. On the morning of her 70__th__ day inside this castle, she finally had it. "Mirandin, it is absolutely horrendous and irresponsible of the King to treat us so—if he is to invite us here, he should at least see us once in a while. If he does not find us, I will find him."_

"_No, Lilia, you mustn't! The King is going through a difficult time, you must let him be…"_

_But Lilia shook her head. "No, I refuse. I absolutely cannot wait here any longer." She replied, gazing at the falling leaves outside the window. Autumn was approaching. She had promised Jayx she would return before winter arrived, and she cannot leave the castle without at least seeing Reyn once. "If I do not return, please ask the King to find me in the dungeons…" Lilia replied softly as she stepped out into the hallway._

—

_The castle was still as familiar to her as she always remembered. The hallway that had been converted into rooms for women of the competition simply used to be guestrooms._

_Following purely her instincts, Lilia walked for a very, very long time through this seemingly endless castle. But predictably, she arrived in front of King Reyn's sleeping chamber. Or, rather, what used to be _her_ and Reyn's chamber._

_As she approached the large, familiar door, she saw two figures standing nearby._

"_HALT." They said, holding out their spears as she approached. "What business do you have here?"_

"_I wish to see the King." She said._

"_And who might you be?"_

"_I—" She was about to say Queen Lilia, but thought better of it, and instead replied, "A woman from the King's competition."_

_They looked at each other, then back at her. "I do not believe the King has called for you."_

"_He hasn't, I've simply grown impatient."_

_The guards stared at her. "Preposterous! How dare you make such a ridiculed claim!"_

_Lilia couldn't help the frustration she felt in her heart. She was close, yet so far away… standing here in front of a bedroom she's slept in for nearly 5 years, and yet she's forbidden to enter. "Please… just let me see him…"_

"_Absolutely impossible." The guards said, irritated, as they tried pushing her away from the King's chambers._

_But Lilia held her ground. "Please…" she whispered._

"_We simply can't!"_

"_Then… can you at least… tell me why he hasn't been calling any women to him?"_

_They snickered at her comment. "Honey, just because he hasn't asked for your presence, doesn't mean he is not interested in any woman. After all, I've never even seen you around here."_

"_But my roommate is Mirandin, and I know she must be favoured by the King."_

_At the mention of her name, a flash of recognition did seem to cross the guards' eyes. "Oh, Lady Mirandin! How is she doing now?"_

"_She is well." Lilia replied stiffly. How things reverse. How cruelly ironic. "But please let us resume our original topic. If you cannot let me see the King, please, at least let me know what is bothering him so."_

"_What makes you think he is troubled?"_

_Lilia looked down. "I know him better than you think. I know him perhaps better than most people in this world…" she whispered. "So please, I can feel he is in deep pain and turmoil… I need to know…"_

_The guards looked at each other, then back at her, and finally sighed. "King Reyn Lin II passed away a few months ago."_

_Lilia gasped. "But how could that be! No! How could Father be gone just like that?" Lilia felt the tears stinging her eyes. Despite the rough condition her and Reyn's relationship were in, it gave him no excuse not to see her Father-in-law before his death. "That absolutely cannot be! Oh, how come no one has spoken of this?"_

"_SHH!" The guard hushed her. "The king wished not for this to be public information… he is… grieving alone…"_

_Lilia touched her heart. Despite the time that has passed, she will never forget the time when she had been grieving for the death of her parents; how Reyn had been there for her. Even if some times afterwards, she thought Reyn had faked it all… she knew she would not have gotten through such rough time without his comfort and love. "H-How is Queen Genevieve doing…?"_

_The guard sighed. "Not too well, or so I've heard. She took the death of King Reyn Lin II worse than King Reyn Lin III… But stop questioning, woman! You have no authority to know! I've already been overgenerous by what I've told you!"_

_Lilia bowed politely. "I know, Sire, and I thank thee from the deepest of my heart. I only have one small favour left to ask of you."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "Another favour? Well, what is it?"_

"_Please, I beg of you… just tell the King that a woman by the name of 'Lilia' wants to see him. Tell him 'Lilia wishes to see him, and… that is an order'."_

"_You dare order the King?"_

"_Please, sir, do not question. If what I say is truly preposterous and the King deems it so as well, you may throw in me jail for the remaining of my life—that's how important this moment is to me." Because I cannot let Reyn suffer through this all by himself…_

_The guards weren't certain, but the woman standing in front of them emitted a strange and powerful aura. Despite her seeming-status as a commoner, she was proud, and had gestures as graceful as that of a high royalty's. Her attitude was calm but at the same time certain. Just something about her…_

_After a long, long pause, the guards finally nodded, as they turned around and walked into the King's chamber, shutting the door behind them._

_Lilia waited impatiently. Reyn… you're so close, yet so far away… How I wish to take you within my arms right now, and just comfort you, and be there for you… Oh, my Reyn… you knew where to find me… How could you not have told me of Father's illness…? And father's… leaving? Oh Reyn…_

_Much time passed before the guards walked out, shaking their head slightly._

_Lilia frowned. "He said…?"_

"_You must be the luckiest woman alive. He's actually allowing you in."_

_A smile blossomed over Lilia's features. Soon, my Reyn… soon we will see each other again, after so long… will I still recognize you? Will I still be as beautiful in your eyes as I was all those years ago…? "Thank you, sires, truly, you are all kind souls. I will remember this moment forever." Lilia curtseyed politely as she walked in between the guards and through the open bedchamber doors. The moment she was in, the doors closed behind her._

—

_As Lilia walked deeper and deeper into her old bedroom, she could feel the familiar atmosphere filling her from the tip of her toes to the brink of her throat. It was overwhelming, and she had to force back tears. After all this time, King Reyn has not changed a single detail to this room. Every feature she had loved about it remained there, waiting for her._

_She walked past various closets, bookshelves, stands, and then, past their grand bed… As she walked by, she couldn't help but to run her hand across the silky blanket that once covered her, as she imagined those days when she was so happy, lying within Reyn's arms…_

_She continued walking, slowly, quietly, reminiscing all the memories within this room. When she was near the other side of the chamber, she finally caught the shadow of a figure, standing by the window, the bright light of the sun shining onto him, casting his powerful shadow onto the ground behind him._

_Truly, he has changed so much since the day she married him. Back then he was an ignorant young man… but look at him now… Confident but not overly so. Kind but fair. He is loved and respected by men and women, young and old alike._

_Lilia stopped a few steps behind him, admiring his powerful frame, embodied within the sunlight. He was facing the window, his long majestic rob falling down onto the floor near his feet behind him, his arm resting upon the handle of a sword; the tip of the sword dug perpendicularly into the plush carpet that covered the floor._

"_Hello." Reyn said, acknowledging her, though still facing away._

_Lilia's right hand came over her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. How she missed that voice… The now matured and wise sound of her handsome… once-to-be-husband._

"_I'm not quite sure who you are, and I do not wish you to think me a push over. I did not let you in because you 'ordered me' to. I take orders from no one. The reasons I have allowed you to trespass upon my private time, in my private room is for a matter completely different that you probably wouldn't care to hear about, and I wouldn't care to talk about. If you thought it was cute of you to be 'ordering' me around, you are sadly mistaken. I do not wish to hear of this happening again. But just for today… consider yourself lucky. Your… your name reminded me of someone important to me, that's all… as well as… what you said…" King Reyn sighed. "So tell me, what is it that you want?"_

_Lilia tried to speak, but her voice was caught in her throat._

"_Well? Are you going to speak or not?" His back was still towards her, but his head turned just the slightest to glimpse better at the outside scenery._

_But Lilia said nothing. She could only stand there and stare._

_And for a while, King Reyn seemed not to mind that either, as he just stared outside. Perhaps to him, he was imagining himself with the real Lilia. What the eyes do not see, the mind can create. But once the eyes see, the mind is burdened by the limitations of reality._

_It seemed as if an eternity has passed. Tears were rolling freely down Lilia's cheeks by now, but she made not a sound._

"_Perhaps if you have nothing to say to me, you should leave. I prefer being alone at a time like this." When Lilia still said nothing, King Reyn finally called out, "Guards, GUARDS!"_

_Lilia's heart raced. She would not be thrown out without him at least seeing her, knowing she's here for him. In a barely audible voice, she whispered, "Reyn…"_

_Despite the volume of that simple word it was rich with a colourful variety of emotions—from pain, to happiness, to despair, to hope, and finally, to love._

_And all those emotions had not gone unnoticed._

"_GUAR—" King Reyn froze._

_It's been so long. But he can recognize her voice anywhere._

_His heart began to pound._

_It pounded so rapidly he could almost feel a thudding pain in his chest._

_Slowly, almost afraid, in case it was just an illusion, he spun around slowly._

_The sword within his hands began trembling, his cape swept across the floor from his body movements._

_After what seemed like an eternity, he finally turned fully around._

_And Lilia and Reyn stared at each other, standing barely 2 meters away from one another._

_They stared at each other for the longest time, as tears dripped continuously down Lilia's cheek. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop them._

_Reyn swallowed hard. He seemed unable to find his voice._

_At last, he said, "L-Lilia."_

_That one simple sound. Just a name. But it was her name, coming from his mouth. Hopelessly, Lilia let out a small laugh._

_Truly, she felt so happy she would've willingly died in that moment._

"_Yes." She whispered, feeling all strength draining from her._

_And her knees buckled beneath her, as Lilia felt herself falling hopelessly yet fearlessly at the same time towards the ground._

_But she never hit the ground._

_Before she could, she found herself within Reyn's embrace._

_Lilia had originally came to comfort Reyn for his loss, but as Reyn wrapped his arms tightly around her, his robes falling around her, shielding her from the rest of the world, Lilia couldn't help but to cry on his chest, breathing in his clean scent._

"_Sshh…" he said softly, gently. "It's okay, Lilia… It's okay…" As he buried his face within her hair, hiding the tear drops dripping down his cheek._

—

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in your REVIEW!  
**In the format of: **'name "at" host "dot" com'** – thanks!

—

**Author's Note:** _Awww… I loved writing this chap so much… personally I've always loved Lilia and Reyn so much more… T.T I just couldn't stand the thought of her forgetting Reyn forever for Jayx… Do you guys kind of see the connection of "Love" to "Wanted" now? :) This was originally suppose to happen near chapter 3 or 4, so it'll parallel the Wanted story… but of course I got too sucked into writing "Love"… :sweatdrops: That's why I'm trying to catch it up, because, YES, they WILL end at the SAME time._

_Please leave a review guys! They really do make me so happy, and inspire me to write more for you guys! n.n_

_7000 words._


	19. Unbearable Losses

**Author's Note: **_Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the support! I've finally reached 400 reviews! YAY! And this story is now officially the LONGEST story I've written! 100,000 plus words! :) Hope you guys will like this chapter… 1 more Lilia/Reyn chapter and we'll move on to more Syao/Saku…_

)**Cheeseycraziness**( - Lol yup, you summarized it up pretty well. :P And O.o umm nope, Ilonka is NOT Syao's wife… what made you think that…? O.o

)**Irui**( - Aww, yikes, you're busy this year too? I know exactly what you mean… T.T I'm absolutely DYING here… though at the same time gotta say, I kinda enjoy all this lack of sleep/insane tiredness/pressure because at least I'm still in high school and sharing all those pains with my friends and teachers… T.T Next year will be so sad… :(

)**sakusyao**( - Haha don't worry, I like Reyn a lot better too… but when I write I get into character (lol kinda weird, I know) so while deep inside I'm going "GAAH! I WANNA SEE LILIA/REYN TOGETHERR!" yet I won't write it 'cause I know it's just… not right… I torture myself too much like this… XD Ah, I'll try to make the sequel short so Syao and Saku will be together soon! And he can't just break the traditions so easily, ya? n.n; it's a dumb tradition now but back then it held a _lot _of meaning…

)**emizee17**( - you can tell? :) haha, yup, I enjoy writing "LOVE" so, so much… T.T

)**indigo101**( - Thanks so much! Glad you enjoyed it!

)**BiskElle**( - Aww, I'm sorry… I didn't mean for it to come off like that… n.n; I just didn't wanna give too much of a spoiler as not to ruin anything, ne? And I think I'm updating _fairly_ quickly now! :P I don't know if you remember but there was a time when I updated like once every 6 months – 1 year… XD but of course that was disgustingly slow and I will try to prevent that from happening… Ah, you viewed Lilia's situation exactly as I felt! I think you might have noticed but I'm very, _very_ fond of Lilia… and even as I was typing up the last chapter I could feel her... I guess "divinity" that she had from the beginning has begun to fade… and it made me really sad, though at the same time I realized that she _is_ only human, and she does have flaws… I still love Lilia and Reyn though… T.T Ah, I feel Syao doesn't quite match up to Reyn… haha, Reyn finds time for Lilia despite all, yet Syao has other things he puts above Saku… but that will change in the Sequel… XD hehe, long reply… n.n;

)**witch cheri**( - Wow, thanks so much… that meant a lot to me! Glad you enjoyed it! And I'm flattered you even suggested it to your classmates! Thank you! :hugs:

)**insanity-ward**( - Haha, I know, Jayx seems so mean to Lilia now… I know a lot of ppl liked him in the beginning 'cause of how kind and nice he was to Lilia… but now he's just kinda… eeeeehh… .

_**Thanks so much everyone for the long reviews! Love them! :D**_

...-…-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

**Chapter** **Nineteen**

_Unbearable Losses_

...-…-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

_Reyn didn't question her on her return. Nor did he accuse her, or demand anything from her._

_Hours later they sat together on their grand bed, as Lilia leaned her head against his steady shoulders and he wrapped one arm around her, the other holding her hand, caressing it gently. "No matter what happened, no matter how long has passed, know that I'll always welcome you, love you, without questions." He kissed her gently, and frowned slightly at the weathering on her hair and complexion._

_Of course he knew it was inevitable as she did not have the treatment of a Queen's for over 2 years now. But he swore he would restore her health and beauty during however long she is staying this time._

_Lilia sighed—she knew what he was really trying to say. "Jayx and I… are still married… happily together."_

_His strokes above her hand stopped momentarily, before they continued. "Oh. That's good." He said, a touch of sorrow in his voice. "I'm glad you're still happy."_

"_Reyn… I…" she sat up slightly and turned towards him, her beautiful hair fell off the side of her shoulders and onto his lap. "Reyn, please, no more about me. Truly the sole reason I am back this time is for you. I… heard about what happened… with Father…"_

_King Reyn froze. "You have heard? How could you have? You reside so, so far away from the kingdom, treading only on the bare edges of our land! If you have heard, who hasn't? But truly, I made sure this news did not get outside the castle!"_

_Lilia couldn't help but to smile slightly that he still considered this "their" kingdom. "Rest assured Reyn, during my entire travel from… where I live to this castle, I have not heard a single soul mentioning the passing of the great King Reyn Lin II."_

_He sat a little straighter. "Then… how'd you know?"_

_Lilia smiled lightly. "I didn't, till before asking to see you at the door. Through my stubbornness your guards informed me."_

_King Reyn frowned. "They weren't supposed to be leaking information… I must have them punished."_

_Lilia shook her head as she grasped his hand. "No, Reyn, you promised me—no matter how long ago—you shan't punish innocence anymore. Had it not been for these guards today, who knows how long I will have to wait before we can finally see each other?"_

_King Reyn's eyes widened slowly. "Oh no, dear Lilia, how long have you been within these castle walls?"_

"_Well, a little over 70 days."_

"_70 days! Oh, my Lilia I am so terribly sorry, had I… had I only known!"_

_But Lilia shook her head as she pressed her finger gently against his lips. "Do not worry, my Reyn. Truly, you think of me too much."_

_Reyn felt a wave of warmth rushing through his body from such a simple gesture from her. Ever since she left… or even before, no woman was able to trigger such feelings inside him. Not before, not ever. "Then you knew of that after you came to castle… then… what made you come in the first place?"_

_Lilia looked down. She wasn't going to tell Reyn of her dispute with Jayx. She was definitely not going to tell him about how much she yearned for him everyday. "I really don't know… I just had… a feeling."_

"_Well, what a great feeling that was." Reyn said, smiling, as he drew Lilia into a tight hug. Gently, he kissed her hair, then her ear, her cheek, her neck, and her collarbone._

"_Reyn…" Lilia whispered. "Reyn…" she said again, when she felt his hand running through her hair. "Reyn… stop…" Lilia ran her own hands through his hair, and across his strong jaw line. It surprised her how much she missed her former husband's touches. "Reyn… please, we have to stop. I'm still married."_

_At this, King Reyn stopped unwillingly, as he sighed and leaned his head across her chest._

_Lilia sighed as she caressed his hair gently. "Reyn… how are you coping these days…? It must've been difficult…"_

_Reyn was silent for a long while, before he finally spoke. "I've always looked up to Father… ever since I was a child he was someone I wanted to grow up to be like. I told myself I would rule the Kingdom as he had, and every time I was unsure, I would find him for guidance… until… until, well, until you came along. Despite the fact we weren't the most compatible at first, later on, I admired you deeply, and you became an inspiration to me… and every time, when I faced uncertainty, I find myself often asking, 'what would Lilia do now?' But then… you left… and then… then… then father left… and I… I just…"_

_Lilia's heart broke feeling liquid seep through her dress. She grasped a handful of Reyn's beautiful hair as she wrapped her other arm around him, bringing him closer to her. "It's okay, Reyn… it's going to be okay…"_

"_Lilia…?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Just… Just for the time you're here… please, do not call me Reyn, it sounds too harsh upon your lips…"_

_Lilia swallowed. How long has it been since she called him this? But slowly, she opened her mouth, and in a barely audible voice, she whispered, "Yes, love."_

—

_Many hours later, Lilia found herself—much to her protests—returning to her lifestyle as a Queen. King Reyn ordered a full flower-petal-filled bath for her, new beautiful night gowns, dresses, and jewelries._

"_Really, Reyn, I do not wish to attract attention to myself." Lilia said, sitting in front of a mirror as a maid brushed through her hair and another attached various jewelries upon her._

"_Nonsense. You deserve only the best." King Reyn said from a few meters away, leaning against the wall and looking her over._

_Lilia laughed lightly thinking what the guards at the door must think when she walks out—not only does she stay here from morning till dusk, but suddenly looking like this._

"_Is there anything else you wish for right now?"_

"_I… I wish to see Mother."_

_King Reyn fell silent. "She is not well." Was all he said._

"_Precisely why I would like to see her… Honey, why didn't you tell me when Father fell ill?"_

_Reyn looked away. "I thought you wanted no connection to the castle."_

"_But… it's not fair Father should pass away without me even knowing!" Her voice dropped a slight. "Was he… angry with me?"_

_Reyn sighed deeply. "No one could be angry with you, love."_

_But that made Lilia even sadder, for she knew what a horrible person she had been. It would make things easier if they hated her. "But they should be…" she whispered. "Please, Reyn, I would like to see Mother…"_

_Reyn wiped his hand across his face as he thought. "Lilia… it's not that I mind you seeing mother—of course I wouldn't… but her state is delicate… please, please, _please_, if you see her, you must be _very_ careful about what you say to her and what you don't. Any slight mood damage on her behalf could cost her her life… and… oh Lilia, I can't lose her too…"_

"_Oh my Reyn, I would never do anything to hurt Mother! I love her so very much, and she's been nothing but good to me. I wish to see her for I worry for her, and… I do not wish to have regrets that I never got to see her one last time, as I did for Father."_

_After a pause, King Reyn stood up straight as he dismissed the maids. "Very well." He said as he stood beside Lilia and offered her his hand._

_Lilia accepted his hand with a smile. "Thank you." She said. "Truly, thank you. For everything."_

—

_There was a gentle knock at the door as King Reyn and Lilia walked into the much too pale room. In the middle of the room, among heavy blankets and fluffy pillows, lay an old woman, weathering away._

_King Reyn waved his hand at the servants guarding the old woman, and they curtseyed before leaving, shutting the door behind them._

_Lilia swallowed hard seeing the condition of her Mother-in-Law. It was just so hard to believe. Back in the old days Queen Genevieve used to be such a strong, and determined Queen… yet look at her now…_

"_Mother…" Lilia whispered, walking up to the old woman. "Mother…" she said again. But Queen Genevieve's eyes remained closed._

_Lilia sat down on a chair next to the bed as she grasped Queen Genevieve's hand, caressing it gently. Behind her, Reyn stood, staring down at his mother with pain and sorrow. "Mother…" Lilia said once more. "Mother, please look at me… it's me… Lilia…"_

_At this, the old woman's eyes twitched slightly._

"_My ears are deceiving me again…" she whispered, staring straight up at the ceiling, her eyes blank. "I'm hearing that dear child's name again…"_

_Tear drops slipped out of Lilia's eyes as they dripped onto the back of the former Queen's hand. "No, mother… I'm really back…" she whispered. It is time like now when Lilia especially questioned her decision. Back then she wept over the pain she caused Reyn, but now, she sees that her decision to stay with Jayx affected much more than just him. Her Mother-in-law, for example. What had this good Queen done to deserve such harsh treatments from her? "I'm so sorry, Mother… I've been horrible, and irresponsible, and, and…" Her words were cut off as she sobbed uncontrollably._

_King Reyn knelt down beside her quickly as he kissed her on the side of her face. "It wasn't your fault, love…" he whispered over and over again. "It was your right. Your choice."_

_Slowly, the former Queen turned her head just the slightest, as she stared at Lilia slowly from top to bottom. "Lilia… Lilia…?" she whispered again._

_Lilia nodded quickly, wiping at her cheeks. "Yes Mother, it's me, it's me! I am back."_

_Suddenly, the light returned in the Queen's eyes. "O-Oh, Lilia! Child! It's been too long! My child!"_

_Lilia quickly leaned down and hugged the old woman tightly against her. "I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you…" she whispered achingly._

"_Have you… have you decided to come back?"_

"_I…"_

"_Mother," King Reyn said quickly, as he grasped his mother's hand. "Mother… she's made her decision… and she's living by it…" he said softly. "You should be worrying about yourself—your health, it's been declining rapidly since… father passed away… Please mother, please be strong for me…"_

"_Oh, my son…" The Queen smiled through cracked lips as she reached up and touched her son's cheek. "I remember… so many years ago… when you were still a young and irresponsible King… you came to your father and I, and we lectured you harshly, and you made an oath—you swore that you would become the greatest King the land has ever known…" she smiled warmly. "You have kept your oath well, my son. I am proud of you, and indeed, you are the fairest, and kindest, and greatest King this land's ever known."_

"_But mother, I couldn't have done any of that without you…"_

_His mother shook her head slightly. "You couldn't have done any of that without Lilia."_

_Lilia fell silent as she felt Reyn's eyes staring at her. "Yes, you're right, mother." He finally said._

_The Queen turned back towards Lilia. "Child… please, will you stay this time?"_

"_I…" Lilia swallowed. "No, I won't. I will be leaving soon."_

_Behind her, King Reyn swallowed with difficulty, but he said nothing._

_The Queen was silent for a long time, as she stared ahead of her. After a deep, long sigh, she finally said. "Reyn, could you please wait outside? I wish to speak to Lilia alone."_

"_Yes, Mother." Reyn replied, bowing politely before leaving._

_As the door to the room shut softly behind Reyn, Queen Genevieve turned her attention fully to Lilia. "Child… I understand you have your own life to live and you have made decisions for yourself, and that is fair. I respect you for them and I will not now or ever ask you to change them. I know you're a kind, and fair young woman, and I trust your intuitions. You're a strong and powerful figure in our era, and I admire you for it—you're truly that rara avis among women. But please also understand that as a mother, even if I am slightly biased, I can't help but to care for my son more."_

_Lilia nodded slowly._

"_I take it you are aware of… King Reyn Lin II's passing…?" she asked with difficulty._

"_Y-Yes."_

"_Are you aware how hard it's been on Reyn, my son…?"_

_Lilia shook her head._

"_King Reyn Lin II has passed away for nearly 6 months now. And during all these 6 months, Reyn has been deep in depression. So depressed, some days he does not even leave his room, nor eat…"_

_Lilia swallowed hard._

"_Until today… he suddenly comes to visit me, with you… no less. And I know this change in his mood could only have been caused by your presence, Lilia." Queen Genevieve sighed deeply as she shifted her gaze to the beautifully jeweled and carved ceiling. "But times are about to get tougher for him… child, I can feel it… It won't be long now…"_

_Shaking slightly, Lilia asked, "W-What won't be long…?"_

"_My days on earth are numbered, I can feel it."_

"_No! How could you say such a thing? That's not true! It's impos—"_

"_Lilia, ever since my husband passed away, everyday, I can feel him near me… and I miss him so dearly. He is waiting for me. And I shan't make him wait long… my days on earth are over… and I have no more regrets. All that matters is that I will reunite with my husband. Now that the Kingdom is in good hands, my land is protected and peaceful… I have only two slight worries left, and I hope you will help me fulfill them."_

"_Anything, mother."_

"_I worry about Reyn… I am not asking you to leave your new husband… but please, for now… please be here when I pass away… please be here for Reyn, or it'll be much too difficult for him…"_

_Lilia nodded slowly. Even if the Queen had not requested that, there was no way she'd leave Reyn under such conditions. "I promise, mother." She replied. "I'll make sure he's okay."_

_Queen Genevieve nodded slowly. "Thank you. My second concern… is that this Kingdom must have an heir."_

_Lilia gasped. "An h-heir?"_

"_Yes… an heir…"_

"_Oh…" Lilia's hand came over her mouth. "B-But I… I cannot!"_

_Queen Genevieve chuckled lightly. "I figured you'd say as much… to be quite frank I was looking forward to children from you and Reyn… truly, you two would have beautiful kids…" Lilia blushed slightly. "But, seeing the situation, I would guess that to be impossible. Then please, help Reyn find a woman suitable for him once you leave… a woman who loves him, and cares for him, and is fair."_

_Lilia nodded slowly. She knew it was the right thing to do, but the thought of another woman next to Reyn made her feel… jealous. But who was she to complain? After all, she was the one to leave him first. "I, I promise…"_

"_Though I wonder how that would go…" the Queen whispered thoughtfully. "This, this competition he is holding… I guess he too realizes that he needs a Queen over this land… but it's been so long… I don't think he would ever be willing to deem another woman Queen after you have been next to him in that position…"_

_Lilia sighed. "B-But, I-I just… I just can't… things are much more complic—"_

"_Say no more, child. I will never question your motives. I trust you completely." Lilia nodded gratefully. "But just promise me one thing… if by the time Reyn reaches 30 and still has not produced an heir… promise me you'll have a child with him."_

"_B-But my Queen, I a-absolutely cannot! Truly, my husband would notice!"_

"_Lilia, please, for the Kingdom! I cannot have my Kingdom die out at this generation! I will never leave earth peacefully with that in mind! Lilia, consider the grand scheme of things! And this is only if Reyn doesn't find another woman!"_

_Slowly, but uncertainly, Lilia found herself nodding. "I-I promise…" she said hesitantly._

"_Thank you. Truly, thank you, kind child." The Queen sighed with a smile on her face as she closed her eyes._

—

_Three days later, she passed away._

—

_Queen Genevieve's funeral was held a week later._

_Family members and royalties each wept and laid down flowers, leaving quietly and mournfully after the funeral, one by one. The ceremony had begun at the break of dawn, and now, at dusk, King Reyn and Lilia stood there still, hand in hand, grieving silently. It had rained the whole day, but they did not budge._

_They both dressed in black, weeping silently in front of the Queen's sleek, silver coffin._

_In that moment, the two of them shared a mutual pain no one else in the world could understand. Queen Genevieve was a kind, caring Queen, who had guided both of them through all hardships and problems. When Lilia was only 15, and Reyn 17, they had met for the first time. Despite the harshness of Lilia's parents, Queen Genevieve and King Reyn Lin II treated her with trust and kindness. It was Queen Genevieve who did everything in her power for Lilia and Reyn to become familiar with one another. When they caused troubles in wrong rulings in various crime cases, the Queen never scolded them—instead, she only gave them wisdom. Unlike other mothers, she didn't try controlling them, she allowed them to learn and grow on their own, but was always there when they needed. She was someone they could count on regardless of situation. Someone they could depend on and look up to in tough times. She was their mother, guardian, friend, and angel. And now she was gone._

_Lilia felt a deep hollowness within her heart as she stared in disbelief at the casket, within which lies the once lively and energetic Queen._

_King Reyn was numb with pain; his tears had long ran dry. First it was his Father, now his Mother. Everyone he could count on… they were gone. Right now, he needed someone there for him, more than ever._

_Deep into the night the rain continued to pour mercilessly, as the weather cooled down. Very soon Lilia began to shake from the cold, but she refused to budge from the spot; she refused to let anyone bury Queen Genevieve._

_But Reyn noticed her trembling as he held her closer to him. "Let's go, love…" he whispered hoarsely, his eyes dull and lifeless._

"_N-No…" Lilia replied miserably, as a fresh round of tears came unwillingly._

_A few men were sitting nearby, waiting for the King and her to leave so they could bury the former Queen. "Honey, you'll catch a cold…"_

"_I… NO! Reyn! How could you? How could you leave now? Don't you understand? They're going to bury her! I'm not going to allow them to do that!" She cried angrily, tears pouring out of her eyes._

_King Reyn stared at her for a long time, before he pulled her into a breathtaking hug, crushing her body tightly against his—he did so not only for her, but for himself as well._

_Lilia cried freely on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. I promise to obey all your final orders, my Queen… she said silently to herself. So please, be in peace… "It's going to be okay…" King Reyn whispered softly, rocking her gently._

—

_Lilia woke the next morning with a high fever. And King Reyn spent the whole day with her, personally feeding her meals and medicine, constantly replacing the towel on her forehead with fresh, iced ones._

_The whole time, Lilia could only stare up at him, deeply touched. How she wanted to stay forever like this…_

—

_The next morning she woke at the crack of dawn, already feeling much better. Sitting on a chair next to the grand bed was King Reyn, fast asleep._

_She stared down with a bittersweet smile as she kissed him gently on the cheek. He smiled a little in his sleep, and Lilia pulled a blanket over him._

_Grabbing a wind coat, Lilia made her way through the familiar corridors of the castle, as she found her way to the outside of the castle._

_There she stood, staring off into the endless distance, as the cold wind blew by, lifting her hair and the hem of dress._

_Lilia was surprised when a snowflake fell down upon her nose. She gasped in surprised as she wiped it off, and stared at the droplet on the back of her hand. "Had winter come so soon…?" she whispered to herself. "I had promised Jayx I would return at the end of fall…" Lilia took a deep breath of the fresh, morning air, as she felt herself suffocate from the inside. Anxiety was buried deep within her heart and she couldn't rid of it. She knew she needed to return to Jayx soon, before he becomes suspicious of her location, but the same time, how could she possibly leave King Reyn in this condition? And what about this new Queen she had to pick out for Reyn?_

"_What's on your mind, love?" Behind her, she felt a pair of powerful arms wrapping gently around her waist, as King Reyn rested his chin on her shoulder. Lilia sighed as she leaned back against him._

"_Reyn…"_

"_Mm-hmm?"_

"_Reyn… I…"_

"_Yes…?"_

"_Reyn… I… I need to leave soon…"_

_She felt him stiffen. "W-What?"_

"_I… I promised, promised Jayx, that I would be back at the end of fall… and look, it's already the start of winter…"_

_She felt his breathing quicken just the slightest. He really hated that man. "Lilia… I can't lose another person dear to me…"_

_Lilia bit her lips as she swallowed the painful lump at the back of her throat. Slowly, she spun around and cupped his face in her hands. "Reyn… I promise, I will be back, okay? I just need to let Jayx know I'm okay, and I'll come visit you the next chance I get…"_

"_You can't leave me now, Lilia…" was all he said in response._

_Lilia sighed. "All right, 10 more days. I'll stay for 10 more days, and then I shall take my leave."_

_Reyn looked away. The thought of her leaving scared him. She had left him thrice, and that's thrice too many times, and he was afraid she might never return._

"_Reyn, look at me." Lilia said, searching for his eyes. When he finally looked at her, she tried to put as much love and trust into her gaze as she could. "Reyn, I promise you, I will be back. The very first chance, I will be back, very quickly."_

"_Then… then let me send you an escort with a carriage and horses."_

_Lilia shook her head lightly. "There is no need, Reyn. Plus, Jayx would only become more suspicious."_

_Reyn sighed, but agreed. How that man frustrated him._

—

_Lilia kept her promised and they spent 10 more days with one another. On the morning of the 11__th__ day, Lilia woke up at the crack of dawn, hoping to leave quickly, without King Reyn's acknowledgements, to prevent trouble._

_But inevitably, the moment she left their bed, he was up in an instant, rubbing his eyes, though barely awake. "Lilia?" He mumbled, a slightly confused and dazzled look upon his face._

_Lilia sighed as she changed into her commoner's clothing. "It's the 11__th__ day, Reyn…" she said softly._

_He rubbed his eyes and attempted to blink sleep away. "Yeah," he replied softly. "The 11__th__ day…"_

_Walking over slowly, Lilia sat down next to King Reyn on their bed, as she searched for his eyes. "Reyn… I'll be back soon, I promise."_

_King Reyn nodded slowly. Though of course soon, he knew, meant at least until spring, for the mere time for traveling—especially on foot—would take nearly a third of a full season. "Yeah, you'll be back…" he echoed._

_Lilia paused, but she knew she had to say it. "Before I leave, Reyn, could you promise me something?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Please… take care of Mirandin."_

_He blinked. "You know Mirandin?"_

_She nodded slowly. "She was my roommate during my stay within this castle before you realized I was here."_

"_Why do you care so much for her?"_

_Lilia frowned lightly. "Because, Reyn, she loves you."_

_At that, King Reyn stiffened slightly. "Does she now." He bit out, his tone changing drastically._

"_Reyn… don't speak like that, please. She loves you, and you know it. And I know you're rather fond of her as well, even she told me so—she's the only one you haven't sent home so far."_

_King Reyn sighed. "Yes, that is true, because she is the most tolerable out of the women…"_

"_Reyn…" Lilia touched his shoulder gently. "You don't need to lie to me… I understand, you're moving on… it's okay for you to fall in love with another woman…" Despite how convincing her words sounded, Lilia couldn't help the stab of pain within her heart._

_But King Reyn stared at her abruptly. "That is not true Lilia, if you think I've fallen in love with some other woman, then you're wrong. If you think I want to fall in love with another woman, you're even more wrong."_

"_Reyn, you don't have to lie to me. There must've been a reason why you started this competition. It's because you wanted a new Queen, a new wife, a new… love."_

"_It is true I've started this new competition to search for a wife, but believe me, it is not to find another woman to love. I do so out of duty for my Kingdom—this land _needs_ a Queen. Our people need a Queen to be there for them. I symbolize father of the lands, but there must be a mother. But it's all for looks and show, it means nothing in my heart. You will always be the only woman who means anything to me."_

"_Is that so?" she retorted, slightly frustrated that even now, he wouldn't just admit the truth._

"_Yes, it most certainly is so."_

"_If what you say is true, then why did you announce to all the lands that my position as the Queen never even existed, huh? Why did you announce to all the lands that Queen Lilia was never real? Had I meant anything to you, you wouldn't've gotten rid of me off so easily, and so degradingly!"_

_The room suddenly became silent, as King Reyn looked away to the side. "That was not my idea, Lilia. Originally when you left the castle, I had planned to tell the truth the next day—that you've left me and we've both been allowed to marry again. After all, mother had already announced to all the lands that you, Lilia had the power to unbind our marriage whenever you felt suitable; it is a privilege that even I do not have. But with my position as the King, things are never easy. After a long and thorough discussion, by majority vote of advisor, though definitely consisting of camarillas, it was said that had I announced the truth, it would do shame to the Kingdom, and it would be much more difficult to find a new Queen, and the people would lose respect for me. Even mother and father agreed, and you know how fond they are of you. Lilia, please don't drag something like this into our relationship. You of all people should understand, there are certain things one must consider when ruling a Kingdom, and ruling over so many people. The masses don't always want the truth—they just want something they think they can believe in."_

_With a deep sigh, Lilia looked away. What Reyn said made sense, she had to admit. During her time as the Queen, making important decisions, she knew more than anyone that often, to rule successfully, one mustn't always tell the truth, and do the supposedly 'moralful' thing. After all, what they don't know can't hurt them. It's the way life worked._

_Slowly, Lilia stood up as she picked up her bag—packed with small amounts of gold, just sufficient for food and shelter for her trip back home. "Then Mirandin could be your new image, the new Queen for the public. Truly, she is a wonderful girl, and she loves you dearly… she loves you the way you deserve to be loved, Reyn…" She whispered._

_King Reyn swallowed as he stared back at her. "But I don't love her… I love y—"_

"_Then please, for the sake of our people, for her, for me, for you, for this kingdom… learn to love her. She is a suitable Queen."_

"_But I cannot just—"_

"_Just at least take good care of her, please, and don't let her feel loneliness." Without turning back around, Lilia walked towards the door. But before leaving, she paused at the doorsteps, whisperings, "And take care of yourself too, Reyn." With that, she left, closing the door behind her softly._

—

_But Lilia didn't leave right away. She had one last place to visit._

_Mirandin._

_The girl was startled as Lilia opened the door._

"_Lilia, oh, where have you been?"_

_Lilia walked towards Mirandin slowly, her bag dropping gradually out of her hands. "Mirandin…"_

"_Lilia?"_

"_Mirandin… I should be your greatest enemy…" she said softly, as she embraced the girl in a tight hug._

"_Why Lilia, why would you be my enemy?" Mirandin asked softly, surprised at Lilia's gesture._

_But Lilia didn't elaborate, she simply said, "I must leave for a while now… I will be back later… but for now, please take care of the King, he is in bad conditions."_

_Mirandin's eyes widened as she drew back from the hug. "Y-You… were you with the King all these days?"_

_Lilia said nothing as she turned around to pick up her belongings._

"_LILIA? WERE YOU?" Traces of desperation and jealousy were beginning to enter her tone._

"_Goodbye Mirandin, I truly wish for your happiness with the King…"_

"_Lilia? LILIA? LILIA!"_

_But Lilia had already left the room, shutting the door softly behind her._

—

_Lilia traveled back home as quickly as she could, and even then, by the time she finally arrived, it was near the end of winter._

_She arrived home in the middle of the night. Quietly, she opened the door to the hut as she fumbled in the dark._

_As Lilia changed blindly into her sleeping gown and got ready to sleep in her and Jayx's bed, a voice suddenly rang from behind her. "It's the end of winter."_

_Lilia gasped as she spun around in surprise. But in the pitch black, she could see nothing. "J-Jayx…?"_

_There was the flicker of a match, and soon a candle was lit, as it illuminated the speaker's face. It was Jayx. But he did not look pleased. "I've been waiting Lilia, day and night… since the end of autumn, for your return… you swore to me you would for sure be back before then. And so, loyally, I waited, anticipating your return each day, wanting to surprise you like some lovesick fool… and now, a whole season later, you return. Where have you been?"_

"_Jayx, honey, please. It's late, I've just returned from my travels and I'm tired. I wish to rest. Tomorrow morning I will tell you everything."_

"_Lilia. Where have you been?"_

"_Jayx—"_

"_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"_

_Lilia jumped at the sudden loudness of his voice. "Jayx! Please! Just wait till tomorrow, is that really too much to ask for? I come back after such a tiring trip and that's all you can say to me?"_

"_You make me wait for you for all this time and that's all you can say to me?"_

_Lilia sighed. Her heart was already weighing heavily from the death of King Reyn Lin II, Queen Genevieve, her and Reyn's situations, and of course, Mirandin. She couldn't take this too. Not now. "Jayx, don't do this."_

"_I'm not doing anything."_

"_Now can you act like that too?" Frustrated, Lilia blew out his candle light as she felt her way into bed, pulling the blanket over her head. "Now goodnight." She bit out tightly, her heart feeling lonelier than when she had first left._

—

_Had Lilia known what would've happened, perhaps she never would've returned home. She had returned in hope of spending time filled with love and adoration with Jayx. Instead, it was turning out to be a cacophony._

_Jayx was beginning to grow more and more frustrated as well as frustrating day by day. Lilia suspected it was due to the lack of human contact. She remembered reading somewhere, when she was a young princess, that being isolated, or being alone with a single person for too long could drive even the greatest man to insanity._

_But despite what she knew, Lilia didn't know what to do._

_Many days passed like this, and it tore Lilia apart, especially when she had to sleep next to him every night._

_Inevitably, despite their dispute, the days go by, one by one, till it became the beginning of spring._

_Even by then, Lilia and Jayx still simply did their daily portion of work, ate their meals together, and slept together—rarely saying a single word to one another._

_But too much time has passed, and Lilia began to worry for Reyn. She had promised to return soon. But she did not want to leave till things were settled between her and Jayx._

_More time passes by like this, till spring began to end._

_By then, Lilia knew she couldn't wait this out anymore._

_At one night, during one of their silent dinners within the small hut, Lilia set down her chopsticks, and cleared her throat. "Jayx… I… I'm leaving tomorrow."_

_The sound of chopsticks clinking against bowls stopped, as Jayx looked up. "Oh, where to this time, Lilia?"_

"_Just… another trip, just to explore the lands, visit some relatives."_

_At her words, his eyes turned cold. "Is that so?"_

"_Yes, Jayx. But, please understand, I really do not wish to leave under such conditions."_

"_And what conditions might those be?"_

_Lilia frowned. He appeared to be mocking her. "Us. Us not speaking to each…" slowly, she covered his hands with hers. "What happened to us? What happened to the time when we believed in everything, anything, as long as we had each other? When all we wanted was to be together, and nothing more. When we loved one another more than life, the sun, and all of God's creations?"_

_Jayx bore into her eyes. "I don't know, Lilia." He replied stiffly. "Maybe when you started on these 'trips' of yours."_

"_Oh that is absurd. I've left once and once only. They are not 'trips' of mine."_

"_Well tomorrow makes the second time. Why don't you tell me where you're actually going, and why you do not allow me to follow?"_

"_Because, Jayx, I simply need some time alone."_

"_Oh? Do you grow tire of me?"_

"_Absolutely not!"_

"_If you do, you should confront me so we could figure something out—not run to another man."_

_Lilia's eyes widened as her heart beat rapidly. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."_

_Jayx leaned in closer to her across the table. "You want us to stop fighting? You want us to return to the way we were? Then I give you one last chance—tell me where you have been going."_

_In that moment, as Lilia stared into the crazed eyes of the man she used to love above all, she wanted so much to just tell him the truth—'I've been visiting Reyn. Yes, the man who kidnapped me and nearly had you killed. Yes, the man who is the King of our land. But I've only gone to him because his parents have recently passed away and I feel he needs companion. That is all, Jayx, that is all.' But she couldn't. She knew especially in Jayx's currently conditions, the mentioning of the name 'Reyn' would drive him ballistic. And she couldn't have him even angrier at her than he already was. "I've been visiting friends and family." She replied._

_Jayx closed his eyes as he let out a breath of air, leaning back in his chair, and withdrawing his hands. "Goodbye, Lilia. I won't be up to see you off tomorrow." Without looking at her, he got up and left for bed._

_Holding back her tears, Lilia cleaned up the table as she waited outside for Jayx to fall asleep—she couldn't lie beside him if she knew he was awake. I'm sorry, Jayx… she thought, heartbroken. I lie only to save you… save our relationship… and I would stay till the end of time to mend what's become of us… but right now, Reyn needs me more… please, give me a bit more time… just to sort everything out, of my duties as the Queen… then I will return, and I will promise to never set foot in that castle again._

_Lilia closed her eyes, tears slipping out of her eyes._

* * *

Sakura could not believe what was happening in the book. Well, it certainly did make her feel a lot better that even a woman as strong as Lilia would feel such moments of loss and confusion and neglect.

"Why is everything falling apart around me…?" she whispered softly. Everywhere around her—herself, her secrets, her favourite fictional character, her friends, the King, the castle—everything is simply falling apart. "Be strong Sakura, be strong…"

There was a firm knocking at the door.

Sakura settled the book down on her bed as she walked over to open the door. _Who could it be?_

"Lady Sakura." The man bowed politely.

"Yes?"

"I'm Captain Ramsa, and on special requests on behalf of the King I've been asked to inform you on an event you have been requested to attend." He cleared his throat as he unrolled a parchment and began to read. "Kinomoto Sakura, is hereby asked to attend to Trial m.k., k.t. vs His Majesty in a week at noon, in the Grand Hall."

Sakura blinked. A trial? She has only heard of them back in her village. "I'm sorry, but I was not aware that with my position I had the right to attend to such things."

"Well, my Lady," Captain Ramsa replied with a smile. "The King has predicted you would say such, and he told me to inform you, that as the Queen of the kingdom, one must possess the skills to deal with and sentence criminal appropriately. It is an essential skill."

Sakura's hand came over her mouth in shock. _As the Queen of the kingdom?_ "B-But I, I'm not the Queen…" she whispered.

"Be glad of this, Lady Sakura. No other woman has ever been offered such a chance."

Numbly, Sakura nodded as she curtseyed. "Thank you, your Majesty." She said out of tradition.

Ramsa nodded as he rolled up the scroll. "Now, as traditional says, it is asked that you come with me to my studies and stay there till the day of Trial. Of course, you understand that this is to make sure information on this Trial is not leaked out, nor are you able to consult friends on this matter."

Sakura nodded. _Like I have anyone to tell this to…_ she thought sadly. "Of course."

"There is a guestroom by my study, and that is where you spend your nights. In the day you are free to roam your bedroom or my study, and feel free to read any book or past Trial material you feel necessary. Now, if you're ready, shall we leave now?"

Sakura could only nod as she followed Captain Ramsa away. _Could the King actual be… seriously about what he said…?_ Sakura thought, her heart beating furiously, as she remember what he said to her in the garden, right before being attacked by the assassin.

—

"_I-I, I'm, I'm n-not!" She stuttered, her cheeks warmed up as she felt his hand against her waist. "A-And besides, haven't you heard? A man and woman shouldn't be too intimate till they're wedded…" She felt ridiculous at her actions, after all, she was a married woman and had experienced all there is to experience… yet somehow he made her feel like a young girl again, experiencing her first love story._

_He paused as he looked her over carefully. "Then let's get married." He said._

_Sakura had to blink. But quickly pushed away from him and huffed. "Oh, don't say it so simply like that! You can't expect such a quickly promised marriage to mean anything to me." She glared playfully at him as she stormed away. But deep inside, her heart was pounding rapidly. How his simple words touched her._

—

_But if he is… what am I to do?_ _I'm already wedded… with a daughter, no less… _At that last thought, Sakura wanted to cry.

—

"WHAT?" Eriol exclaimed, spinning around in the shock.

"That's what we were told to tell you, Sir."

"Are you sure one of the criminal's name is Kaho?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Mizuki, Kaho?"

"Yes, Sir."

Eriol rubbed his temples furiously. How could she have been caught? He remembered as clear as daylight the day she escaped. He was the one who assisted them… he also remembered how fond Tomoyo was of her. Truly, she would be mortified if she was to hear of this. Eriol sighed as he stopped pacing momentarily. "You said I am given permission to invite one other to attend to this trial as a juror."

"Yes, Sir."

"All right." Eriol sighed as he walked over and pulled out a brush, a bottle of ink, and a blank scroll from his desk. He scribbled a few perfectly cursived words as he handed the scroll to the soldier. "Deliver this." He was all he said.

"Yes, Sir."

—

Tomoyo opened the door and was surprised to see two guards there.

The first guards stepped forward as he unrolled the first scroll. "Request from King Li, to Lady Meiling."

Meiling came to the door curiously as she curtseyed. "I am her." She replied.

"Raye Meiling, is hereby asked to attend to Trial m.k., k.t. vs His Majesty in a week at noon, in the Grand Hall. From now till the actual time of when the event is taking place, it is asked that you stay at Study A of the second floor, for security purposes. You will have access to all previous related trial records."

Meiling's eyes widened slightly. "Yes, your Majesty." She replied as she curtseyed.

The guard rolled up the scroll and stepped back, as the second guard stepped forwards and unrolled his scroll, and began to read. "Daidouji Tomoyo, is hereby asked to attend to Trial m.k., k.t. vs His Majesty in a week at noon, in the Grand Hall, as a special invite from Advisor Hiiragizawa Eriol. It is asked that you stay at Dorm 5-a of the first floor, for security purposes. You will not have access to any previous trial materials."

Tomoyo stood there, stunned, as she looked over at Meiling, before looking back at the guards. "Yes, Sir, understood." She replied, curtseying.

Meiling and Tomoyo gave each other an uncertain look as they hugged each other, slightly fearfully. "See you in a week, Tomoyo."

"Yeah… I don't really understand what's going on, but take care of yourself, ne Meiling?"

"Always, you too."

"Thank you, I will."

They parted and followed their escort, as they walked away in different directions.

—

Together, simultaneously, though all heading in different directions, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling each took a deep breath as they got ready to prepare for one of the most important events of lives.

—

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in your REVIEW!  
**In the format of: **'name "at" host "dot" com'** – thanks!

—

**Author's Note:** _Gahh, sometimes the worst part could be trying to figure out where to end it smoothly. I've been trying to end this chapter about 3000 words earlier so I could get on to the next chapter (the Trial, finally), but couldn't really find the right spot… n.n; well there ya go. Love is slowly catching up to Wanted, Sakura and Touya are about to meet, Kaho's destiny is about be decided… Wanted is slowly but surely coming to an end… Oh, and Jayx is really mean to Lilia right now for a reason… :( which you guys will find out later. XD Chapter 23-ish._

_I got two more chapters stocked up… and after that gotta continue writing… hopefully will be done writing more before the updates run out… I'm kind liking this more consistent update actually, as opposed to my 1 year / update… -.- though I don't know how am I going to scrape time for it… this is pretty much my last week of semi-free… starting next week, I swear I will not get ANY sleep for TWO WEEK STRAIGHT. My next two weeks is absolutely INSANE… I got like 6 contests, and a huge roller coaster due, not to mention the normal tests and assignments and of course homework… I am DEAD… if anyone interested, my horrible, horrible contest schedule is on my bio… T.T Next contest: S.I.N. and ECOO Regionals! Both on the same day. -.- great._

_8216 words._


	20. Trial 1, Part I

**Author's Note: **_For the whole law system I kinda mixed up a little of modern day Law (common law / traditional law) with the olden day Chinese punishments… Just in case anyone doesn't know:_

_SOME IMPORTANT FACTS__: __Accessory After the Fact__ just means aiding a criminal to escape their punishment after they have committed a crime. __Refering to Precedents__ means basically looking at past cases to help determine a punishment. __Setting Precedent__ means this is a case that never happened before, and in the future, any cases similar to this, will refer to the verdict in this way as a guideline. "__Death of 9 Generations__" is one the worst forms of punishment in olden day China (like 3000 years ago or something -.-), basically means anyone related to you is killed. Since your mother would be one generation away, your mother's mother, brothers, etc etc are two generations away, your mother's brother's wife is three generations away… you do that for 9 generations and that's how many people are killed. "__Destruction of Home__" in Chinese is "Cao Jia". I don't really know how to explain it too well, but basically soldiers just come into your house and just literally raid it. Destroying/stealing anything they can, and if you try to stop them I guess they can severely hurt you or even kill you. And in this case most likely the person who did the crime is facing capital punishment, so basically it only affects his family (one generation) which is a lighter punishment than the first… n.n;_

_Yes, I took a law course in grade 11… wish I could remember more though… n.n; had to run through some notes / email some friends to find a few technical terms… XD_

)**Irui**( - Haha yup, I do tend to overwrite… but I rather overwrite than underwrite. :P How many chapters… um… Doing a quick calculation… I think around a total of 28 or so… n.n; lol does it discourage you to hear there's still so many left…? XD

)**Light in the Darkness**( - Thanks! Though one contest is already down the drain, and sleep is far out of reach… XD read end A/N…? I kinda explained what happened there… T.T

)**lighthouselullaby13**( - I kinda like writing RxL a little more too… :P

)**BiskElle**( - Don't worry, I absolutely LOVE reading your reviews! :) And of course I love reading long reviews! n.n And thank you, it does mean a lot to me, and I do try my best to write when I'm inspired… but not all the time, because if I did I would probably never update… XD You were right about Jayx though, both with him suspecting as well as his position… he really is just a poor guy caught up in a little misunderstanding between Lilia and Reyn… but then again, for him, isn't it better that he met Lilia than if he hadn't? Had he not he would living completely alone with scheduled visits from Lynetta… surely he would be too lonely… Ah, I really don't want to get your hopes up to high… was reading this chapter over and I realized that it is VERY technical. I mean the ending gets a bit exciting but the beginning is so bleh… XP but I had to put it as a necessity to the story… The climax I think is actually around chapter 23-ish… This trial thing might lead up to more than anybody will expect… Lol I really can't wait to read the "WTF?"s on chap 23… XD

)**witch cheri**( - I'm glad you liked the chap so much! I agree… Lilia is definitely meant to be the Queen… but how could she leave Jayx…? Especially in a time when marriage is considered to an eternal vow?

)**insanity-ward**( - yeah, I started actually… I guess 'saving up' some chapters to prevent my past 6-months-per-update… because I'm a huge procrastinator… :P Try it, I think it makes you feel more organized and your readers happier! XD

_**Thank you for reading / reviewing this fic! :)**_

...-…-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

**Chapter** **Twenty**

_Trial 1, Part I_

...-…-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

The days passed by as Meiling and Sakura each studied vigorously, learning more about the dark side of the history of the Kingdom than they needed, and understanding more of the criminals that exists in their society.

As they were told, the criminal was charged with Disobeying a Direct Order, and the criminal's accomplice was charged with Disobeying a Direct Order, Deceit, and Accessory After the Fact.

As Sakura was granted a larger record library, there were a few of the darkest cases that Meiling did not have access to, and briefing through them, Sakura understood what King Syaoran meant when he said that his father wasn't exactly the kindest ruler.

Sakura glanced through some of the cases in absolute shock and horror.

**Case F. M. vs. His Majesty:**

_F. M. disobeyed a direct order from his Majesty. Brought humiliation to His Majesty._

_Final Decision: His Majesty_

_Verdict: Death of 9 Generations._

**Case Y. P. vs. Lord Fechner:**

_Y. P. questioned Lord Fechner's new law in the land of Bélcarr, created riot._

_Final Decision: His Majesty_

_Verdict: Destruction of Home_

**Case M. N., F. R., J. P. vs. His Majesty:**

_His Majesty ordered for M. N. to work within the castle as his maid. M. N. escaped on the day she was to arrive at the castle, with help from F. R. J.P., who was neighbour, knew of this yet deceived his Majesty and hid their whereabouts._

_M.N., and F.R. were tracked down 8 months later._

_Final Decision: His Majesty_

_Verdict: Death of 9 Generations for M.N. and F.R., Destruction of home for J.P._

Sakura shook her head in disgust and frowned at the cruel and unjust decisions. These records were hidden in a small corner, behind a huge pile of more recent cases. But according to the date, it must've been during King Syaoran's father's time.

"Whatever happens this time, I really do hope there won't be anymore deaths…"

—

The days passed in a blur, and very soon, the day of the trial arrived.

Half an hour before the trial officially began, King Syaoran, Advisor Eriol, Lady Jelensta and Captain Ramsa arrived, as the King sat on his throne, with Eriol standing slightly behind him, off to the right, and Jelensta behind him but off to the left.

Captain Ramsa bowed before stepping a few steps in front of the King's throne and to the left.

As if on a cue, neatly and orderly, Lieutenant General Gray, General Bradley, and the four soldiers who arrested Kaho and Touya walked in down the hall and towards the King. They bowed to him, before stepping off to stand to the left of Captain Ramsa, in descending order based on their rank.

Twelve advisors walked in, forming 2 single-filed lines of six. The first two bowed to the King, before stepping off to the side—one to the left, one to the right, and the following two bowed, then stepped off to stand next to the other Advisors, so that by the end, two neat lines of 6 was formed of the advisors.

Around 20 guards came in, as they evenly spaced themselves out to surround the room.

"Bring in the prisoners." King Syaoran ordered.

And immediately, the grand doors were open as four soldiers dragged the weak, tired, and dirty Kaho and Touya in, as they forced them on their knees in front of the King.

King Syaoran stared at the woman on the ground, her bright red hair puddling around her weak body. Both the prisoners had their arms tied up behind them.

"Well, well, well…" The King said, as he got off his throne and walked towards Kaho. "If it isn't the only woman who's ever _escaped_ my castle… especially after a _direct order_ not." He bent down and lifted her chin up so that she stared at him in the eyes. "Tell me, Kaho, how does it feel to be back?"

Despite the injuries all over her body, she glared at him with raw hatred, as the man kneeling next to her did the same. "I'm not back. I only have to serve my sentence here and I will be free."

The King raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You are so certain. Your accomplice there might, but you… once your sentence is over…" his voice grew dark. "You will stay here till I personally dismiss you."

Kaho shuddered, as rage filled Touya's face. Unable to contain himself, he spat, "Look haven't you got enough women here already? What kind of a King are you? Why would you torture a poor woman like that? She didn't do anything! She was only trying to save her purity from your obviously fake competition!"

The King narrowed his eyes at the man before him. "You… who the _hell_ are you? And how do you know Kaho?"

"She happens to be a friend." Touya spat.

"A friend dear enough that you are willing to lose 50,000 gold and risk your life for?"

"I don't know about you, but I don't compare friendship to _gold_. What the hell do you take me for?"

"Then what about your life?"

"I'm not afraid. I have studied the law of this land briefly during my schooling years, and I know that if you were to behead me for such a simple crime you would go down history as the cruelest and most prideful and selfish King this land has ever known!"

King Syaoran smirked. "Yeah, I can't kill you. But I can certainly be _creative_ with your punishments."

"Do your worst."

"You're not afraid?"

"I'm afraid of no one. As long as you don't treat Kaho unfairly."

"Tell me your name."

"Touya."

"And that's a real name?"

"Of course. As I said, I'm not afraid of you."

"I wouldn't say that yet, if I were you. Currently you are charged with Disobeying a Direct Order, Deceit, and Accessory After the Fact. However, I could add the crime Aggravated Assault, Attempted Escape, and of course, Deceit on three accounts."

"WHAT? HOW DOES THAT WORK?"

"As reported by General Bradley, right as they were dragging you away, you attacked two of the soldiers and attempted to escape. In the process, you assaulted the two soldiers. Then, you lied about your family 'visiting', then lied about having never seen Kaho, and finally, lying about Kaho's true identity when she was found. As those soldiers arrived at your house on my behalf, their presence is like my presence. What you do to them, is what you do to me. So what did you say about not being afraid of me again?"

Touya stayed silent, but continued to glare.

The King smirked at his reaction, as he turned and walked back to his throne, his robe trailing behind him majestically. "But of course, as a special occasion, the final decision today will not be decided by me." He looked at Kaho. "You, my lady, had once decided my competition to be 'false' and of 'lies'; well I'll prove you wrong. I believe I have chosen a woman to be my bride, as well as Queen of this Kingdom."

Kaho couldn't help but to gasp. Had her and Tomoyo been wrong? He must've chosen Meiling, then…?

"But before making such an important decision, there are a few things I would like to know about her first. One is how well she does when it comes to handling crime cases. Second is her fairness… whether or not she plays favourites, when it comes to friends." He finished with a smile.

Kaho's eyes widened. _Oh no… friends… then it has to be either Meiling or Tomoyo! He's going to make one of them judge our fate…?_

"As it is 10 minutes before noon, you three." He pointed at three soldiers. "I would like each of you to bring our special guests over."

"Yes, your Majesty." The replied as they left the room to find the ladies.

The King glanced at the two figures at the floor—especially Kaho—and he couldn't help to but to ponder. _If Sakura were to see Kaho now, her judgment would no doubt be inevitably biased… so what best way to judge her fairness than…_ "You." He pointed at another guard. "I would like you to fetch two pieces of black cloth, and cover both these prisoners." A smile appeared on his face. "After all, I would like this to be a fair trial."

Two soldiers bowed as they gagged Touya and Kaho, then covered both their figures with a thick piece of black cloth.

—

A few minutes went by, and at the moment the clock stroke noon, in walked two soldiers, one with Tomoyo at their side, the other with Meiling.

Both ladies glanced at the two black lumps on the ground fearfully as they walked passed them uncertainly, before curtseying before the King. The guards resumed their original position as Tomoyo stood next to Eriol and Meiling next to Jelensta.

After they were settled, the last soldier walked in with Sakura.

The guard bowed as he resumed his post, leaving Sakura to walk down the long, red carpet in the middle of the hall. She walked passed the two covered figures on the floor in suspicions, as she made her way towards the King.

King Syaoran smiled watching her approach. When she was close enough, he stood up, and offered her his hand.

Sakura accepted it gladly as she grasped it, then turned around to face the crowd, her and the King standing side by side.

Behind her, Meiling swallowed painfully watching the scene.

At last, a soldier walked in through the door holding a huge gong, as he beat on it one single time, causing a loud ring to echo through the room. "TRIAL IS NOW IN SESSION." He declared, before bowing, then leaving, closing the door behind him.

"Eriol?" King Syaoran gestured at him.

Advisor Eriol nodded as he walked up, standing before the two cloaked figures on the ground. "To ensure fairness of this trial, identity of the prisoners will be kept anonymous till the end. We will refer to the one on the left as K, and the one on the right as T." He cleared his throat. "Quite a few months ago, under strict law, His Majesty forbade K from leaving the castle premises under any circumstances. Despite knowing that fact, on a day while His Majesty was distracted, K escaped the castle with help from many accomplices that has, to this day, not been identified. Because of the errors within K's escape, K was discovered by the soldiers, whom reported to the King. Unfortunately K still managed to outsmart the soldiers, as K found refuge in a new town. And thus, from the above, one can conclude she should be charged with Disobeying Direct Order.

"Of course there was a bounty for finding K and reporting to the soldiers. But it so happens that K met T during the escape, and T, despite knowing the situation, sheltered K from harm for a very, very long time. Luckily his Majesty has narrowed K's location down to one village, and he ordered for soldiers to raid every house within that village, until K is found.

"Now, when they reached T's house, there was a carriage and two horses in front of the house. When asked what they were for, T lied and said it was because relatives had come over to visit, not knowing that all entrances into the village has been sealed off for days now. Following his lies, four soldiers and one General raided his home, discovering someone whom T convinced was a servant of his. But when T's safety was threatened, the 'servant' admitted to be K. Of course when that was revealed, both T and K were arrested for various crimes.

"But, while taking K and T away to his Majesty's castle, T attacked the two guards, attempting to escape. Fortunately the guards rearrested T and brought him to this castle. From the above given information, we have concluded that T is being charged for Disobeying Direct Order, Accessory After the Fact, Aggravated Assault, Attempted Escape, and Deceit on three accounts." Eriol bowed as he took one step back to signal he has finished briefing everyone on the situation.

The King turned towards Sakura and smiled. "Well, I'd like to hear what you have to say first."

Sakura was thoughtful. "For K's case, if we were to refer to precedent, the punishment for Disobeying Direct Order varies from 1 week in prison to some form of Capital Punishment. But of course Capital punishment is only during severe cases. As of course, said, K disobeyed your Majesty's order of leaving the castle… am I correct to assume no one was harmed during K's escape?"

Underneath the dark cloak, Touya's eyes widened slightly. _That voice… it's so familiar… it couldn't be…_

"Yes." Eriol replied.

"And why did his Majesty forbid K from leaving the castle in the first place?"

Eriol hesitated at that question. "Because K is my property, and there's no why I forbid her—I just do." King Syaoran bit out.

Sakura couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow at his reply. "All right… and what is K's position inside the castle?"

"Not much, just a commoner, really…"

"Hm. Well, according to those pieces of information, K is a simple person who was forbidden from leaving the castle simply because the King _felt like it_." King Syaoran glared at the way she said that. But Sakura ignored his glare and continued. "And since no one was harmed in the process, and plus there was never intent for evil, I do not believe this is a serious crime. Sure, there is Actus Reas and Mens Rea for escape, and Disobeying Direct Order, but there were no evil intent. I believe the punishment should be light. Depending on if there is more to the story, a month in prison at absolute most."

King Syaoran nodded. "Anyone disagree with her, speak up now."

No one made a move.

Despite how nervous she was, Sakura was unbelievably happy and airy at how well her logic and reason was received. All that week full of studying has really paid off.

"Good. Now, what do you think about T's case?"

Sakura paused. "Well, T seems to have committed quite a series of crimes… Despite how insignificant K's crime was, it gave T absolutely zero rights to protect a criminal and shield the criminal from his or her rightful punishment, regardless how little it might be. But given the benefit of doubt that K might have told T the entire story, and T knew of its triviality, and was simply afraid that K might be punished more severely than deserved, we could consider T's decision an act of protection. In my opinion, T should be punished very little or nothing at all for Disobeying Direct Order, Accessory After the Fact, and the Deceit on three accounts.

"But, the Attempted Escape, and especially Aggravated Assault are inexcusable. Having been caught, T should've realized that he or she needed to face the consequences, and if they truly believe they have sufficient reason for their behaviour, they should explain so in court, instead of attacking the soldiers and attempting to escape. For the Aggravated Assault, I would say T deserves a physical punishment, whereas everything would be a certain sentencing. No torture involved, of course. If it were up to me… I would sentence T to 10 Lashes for Aggravated Assault and 2 months in jail for Attempted Escape."

The King nodded, as he smiled slightly. Not only was she beautiful, smart and understanding, it would seem she is quite intelligent as well. "Any objections?"

An advisor stepped to the center from the sidelines. "Objections your Majesty, I believe it is simply absurd to disregard Disobeying Direct Order, Accessory After the Fact and Deceit on three accounts. Those are severe crimes and shame the name of the Kingdom—it mustn't go unpunished."

Two more advisors stepped out. "I agree your Majesty, those crimes cannot be overlooked."

The King nodded. "Meiling, what are your thoughts on this?"

Meiling looked at each of the advisors, and glanced at Sakura, before speaking. "I agree with the advisors. Though perhaps morally speaking those crimes were semi-acceptable and harmed no one, but it shames your Majesty's name, and a crime is a still a crime, especially when intent is present. It is simply unspeakable to let it go."

Sakura frowned a little. "What about you, Tomoyo, what do you think?" King Syaoran asked.

Tomoyo appeared diffident. After all, between the three of them, she was the only one who did not have any materials to study from. "I… I'm not sure…"

The King raised an eyebrow. "You're not sure? Truly, you must have an opinion."

Tomoyo looked flustered. "I-uh-I, um well I guess as far as I'm concerned crime committed equals punishment, so I would say T should be punished for all crimes committed."

"I see. Lady Jelensta, what about you?"

Jelensta stared at him before laughing. "You're really going to ask me, Your Majesty?" She replied with amusement. She stared at the two cloaked figures on the ground as she waved her hand, as if attempting to brush them away from sight. "If you ask me, I say death to them both."

King Syaoran could only sigh at her response. "Well you are entitled to your opinion—that is what the juror is for. However—luckily—the choice for the final decision does not lie within you."

Jelensta shrugged. "I know. So what does it matter what I say?"

King Syaoran ignored her response. He should've seen that coming. "Anyone have anything else to say?"

"I uh, I would like to change my previous judgment." Sakura said softly. "I guess, it was too much of me to simply erase so many of T's crimes. So yes, I agree, T should still receive punishment for them."

"Very well. Anything else?"

Captain Ramsa stepped up as he bowed. He wanted to get on the King's good side, and it was clear that the King despised that Touya guy… "My King, she—" he glanced at Sakura. "—has deemed T to be punished for his Assault with only 10 lashes. I strongly object to that. Two of General Bradley's best soldiers were there to hold him down and he still managed to escape and bruise them. Imagine, just think how much force T must have used, and his raw intent on hurting those soldiers—I say 50 lashes at least. That's just for the Aggravated Assault. For the Attempted Escape, I say 1 day of Water Torture. All the other crimes should be accumulated into days in prison."

Sakura gasped. "Absolutely not! 50 Lashes? That could potential put someone's life in danger! And why the Water Torture? T has not done anything so severe that they would deserve any form of _torture_! I strongly believe simple punishments would be more than enough!"

"Well, _my lady_," he stressed with a snicker. "You have not been in court too long—in fact, I know today is your first day. I would suggest you listen to those who have appeared in more trials and understand the system better."

"Well if the system has been giving out these sorts of unfair torture for such insignificant crimes then I dare say the system has been wrong for far too long."

"You dare challenge rules and guidelines set by the ancestors of this Kingdom hundreds—if not thousands—of years ago?"

"If they are wrong, they are wrong. Realizing fault after hundreds of years is better than never realizing at all."

"Nonsense! How dare you sa—"

"Alright, ENOUGH!" The King finally growled in irritation. "I would not like to hear anything that's unrelated to this case! Save those bickering for elsewhere!"

Captain Ramsa bowed. "My deepest apologies, my King." He said, as he retreated to his original position.

"All right, does anyone else wish to speak?" The King asked, surveying all around.

And there was a unanimous silence all around.

"Good. Now normally, it would be up to me—taking in all opinions—to make the final decision. However, today, I have a change of plans." King Syaoran smiled as he looked at Sakura, grasping her hand a little tighter. "As many of you are aware, I have started a competition in search for a wife. And, as I am the King, it would inevitably make the woman I choose, the Queen of this land. Because women of all status and backgrounds are welcomed to join this competition, it is my responsibility that not only do I choose an appropriate wife, but an appropriate Queen as well. And so, I believe that my wife cannot only be beautiful and kind, but must possess other qualities in order to rule the Kingdom properly alongside me, wouldn't you agree, hmm?"

Sakura nearly had a heart attack when he glanced in her direction and winked ever so slightly. _Winked. Since when did he become so playful? And so… irresistible?_ Sakura looked quickly away, trying to calm the blush that was creeping up her cheeks. "I-uh-y-ye, yes." Sakura stuttered.

"Good. And so, today's final decision for both these criminals rests within your final say."

Sakura gasped. "What?"

"You heard me."

"B-But how can I? I have never attended a real trial!"

King Syaoran squeezed her hand as he smiled reassuringly. "We all have to start somewhere. I believe in you."

Sakura frowned as she swallowed. Closing her eyes, she tried her best not to pay attention to the fact that the whole room was staring at her, and that two people's fate are resting with her words, and hers alone.

After a moment, she opened her eyes, and deep within, they held determination and confidence. _I can do this… I can… I've studied well and I believe in my judgment._ "I think—"

The King shook his head lightly. "Don't think. Just say it."

Sakura nodded as she took a deep breath. "I hereby declare that K's punishment be 3 weeks in prison, and afterwards be released to wherever they please to go, whether it be inside or outside these castle walls. I also declare that T's punishment be…" she glanced at Captain Ramsa. Right now, her position was different than before, when she represented only herself, and only had to speak her true feelings. Now, she speaks on behalf of everyone, and she must take all their statements into considerations. As a fair judge and Queen, she must be able to swallow that pride of hers and judge not only based on her own principle but others' as well. "…25 Lashes, and a year in prison."

King Syaoran smiled slowly. "Is that final?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Now, I have one more question to ask you. As the Queen of a Kingdom, do you think that the Queen should show leniency towards friends?"

Sakura's heart sped up just a little bit. Somehow she had a bad feeling about his question. "Could you please elaborate?"

"If two criminals, both having committed the exact same crime under the exact same circumstance, but one is your friend while the other is a stranger—do they deserve the same punishment?"

"Of course. Under principals of the Kingdom, personal feelings should not be mixed in. Fairness is fairness. Rules are rules. And personal attachments are not a part of it. Though it might be difficult, it must be discarded."

The King nodded. "I like what you said, and I agree with what you said. But, saying it is one thing, do you think if the time ever came, you would live to your principals?"

"Of course."

"Good, I'm glad you said it so confidently." The King smiled slightly. He wasn't worried about Sakura's reaction to that Touya or whatever guy, he was more interested if Sakura would change her mind once seeing that the culprit, 'K', was in fact her good friend, Kaho. After all, 3 week in prison is still a dangerous and torturous punishment for a woman. _I wonder if she would keep her word…_ he wondered briefly. "Very well then, reveal the criminal's identities."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Two guards replied as they stepped up.

One stood in front of Kaho, the other in front of Touya, and they got a good grasp of the black cloth.

On a count, simultaneous, they ripped the material off, revealing the identity of the criminals.

As if in a slow-motion horror movie, Sakura's eyes widened as her free hand came over her mouth.

Slowly, the head of the young man rose ever so slightly, until his piercing, accusing dark eyes stared into hers.

Sakura has never seen such hatred, such betrayal within those eyes—especially not towards her.

Briefly, she could hear the King speaking behind her. In a barely audible sound, she could make out from him, "Well, Sakura? Knowing the criminals' true identities, do you still wish to stick to your original sentence for them?"

But Sakura couldn't speak. She could only stare with fear and humiliation into the eyes of the man, whom she had nearly forgotten to be her husband.

Still staring at her, Touya gestured at the guards to remove his gag. With permission from the King, a guard did so, and he spoke up. "Before _your Majesty_ makes your final decision, I have only one thing to say for myself—I 'attempted escape' only to break away from the soldiers for long enough time to warn my _daughter, Chiika_ to run to my neighbour, so that someone could take care of her while I was taken away. Is that forbidden? Huh? Does this castle forbid _feelings_ completely?"

_Chiika. Oh God, Chiika!_ Sakura sudden felt very dizzy as her breathing became rapid.

The King stared at her, slightly worried, but he thought it was simply overwhelming for her to see her long lost friend. "Well Sakura, will you keep your principle, or will you show leniency towards a friend?"

A million thoughts ran through her head. And it wasn't for Kaho. If the King only knew.

It was she who had said that personal feelings are not to be mixed with Trials… but how could they not?

After a long, long time, she finally swallowed the lump stuck in her throat. "I…" _What to do? The right thing… or the good thing?_

—

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in your REVIEW!  
**In the format of: **'name "at" host "dot" com'** – thanks!

—

**Author's Note:** _Bleh, sorry for the extremely crappy and technical chapter. But it was necessary. IMO next chap will be better…_

_Anyhow, I said I'd update on May 3, but I'm updating a day beforehand because I'm literally not going to be near a computer in about… 2 hours till probably Sunday night. Why, you ask? I am absolutely f'ing SCREWED. There was a while before when I was freaking out about my roller coaster project being due by May 6, and my group didn't have enough done. Well, guess what? We f'ed up BIG time. About 3 days ago, I just found out, that SOMEHOW, all FOUR of us apparently CAN'T BLOODY READ! The dimension limit is 30cm by 90cm… for SOME REASON, for FIVE MONTHS, we all thought it was 50cm by 100cm! Needless to say, when we found out, we spoke to our teacher, and found out we are automatically disqualified from the Wonderland Competition because of going over dimension, but we will still receive marks for project itself, loosing just a few._

_It was difficult decision… but in the end, we decided, between leaving it is it is, attempt to semi-fix it, and fix it, we chose to start over. Because our entire base is made paper-mached into "Nightmare Before Christmas"'s mountain. By cutting it, we would have to cut the metal wires inside it as well, which is potential destroying the whole mountain. So now, a project that normal people had SIX MONTHS to do, we must get done in SIX DAYS. Oh boy. We have a SCHEDULE… a schedule that says when were are allowed to SLEEP and EAT and go to the bathroom… -.- All other times, we WORK LIKE MAD. Schedule started 2 days ago… today's schedule basically says I'm working from after school 4:00pm till Saturday afternoon 5:00, with 4 of us alternating sleep. By 6 we have to make it to a friend's birthday party, which is going to last till midnight or so. And Sunday is my mom's birthday. Really, REALLY hoping we'll have everything done by Saturday after noon. If not, Monday night till Tuesday morning, we keep working. And yup, it's due on Tuesday, May 6. We also have a bloody SCIENCE OLYMPICS to go to on May 6. Fun, fun._

_Not to mention, yesterday's ECOO Regional (computer competition), we screwed up BAD. By having an absolute bitch of a judge. There is a total of 4 questions to answer, for question number 4, which clearly says there will be 5 lines of DATA in a textfile, they gave us 5, and a BLANK line, read in as a 6__th__ line of data, which is an EMPTY LIST. Which means, we received an error "list index out of range". So, zero on the first round, despite us explaining to her that they were the ones who messed up. So we said fine, let's try again, we get 2 runs anyways. Second run. GOD. That lady was seriously SMILING as she ran it the program. Because the file we read in was , but the file for the second run should be . So. That was an automatic zero, for a bloody, STUPID, mistake. I swear she was SO happy. So, question 4 is gone right off the bat. Then due to extremely bad time management, my friend who specializes in encryption… well, we gave her the wrong question. -.- in the end we got one blood question, one automatic zero because of stupid mistake, and the encryption question nearly done had we just had TWO more minutes—literally. Anyways, I think mostly I'm not as angry as I am disappointed. It's my last year in high school and my last time competing in these computer competitions with my friends, and I wanted to last one more round… but no. It's just over, completely._

_Anyhow, sorry for the rambling… a little depressed/stressed out lately…_

_Oh yeah, our glue gun EXPLODED last night. -.- luckily no one was near and nothing was set on fire…_

_5803 words._


	21. Trial 1, Part II

**Author's Note: **_Omg I'm so, so, SO sorry for this late update… as some of you know, I've been very, VERY busy these days, and after the whole roller coaster week and everything, I was just absolutely BEAT… and I couldn't bring myself to do anything… especially since I now have my whole Computers final summative due very soon, as well as 120 paintings to memorize for my art final exams… -.- so I'm terribly sorry for this late update… but I've just been waaay too tired and out of it… Anyhow, good news regarding that whole rollercoaster mess XD read ending A/N for more info :P_

)**Cheeseycraziness**( - Thank you so much for understanding… T.T I usually feel better after I ramble in times when I'm stressed XD

)**Irui**( - I agree… but I guess we're just very… special people… n.n; my entire school's math department knows about it (somehow all my teachers are part of the math department… n.n;) and the teachers just randomly bring it up and ask in the middle of class… O.o It's random but it's funneh XP

)**SIlver Night**( - Aww, but I didn't even consider that a cliffy! n.n; wait till u read this chapter then—whoops… said too much… :shot:

)**AngelEmCuti**( - LOL! Well that always works for getting out of awkward situations! Just faint! XD

)**Kaylee**( - Sure thing! But could you leave me your email please…? n.n;

)**Light in the Darkness**( - Aww, thank you so much for all your support… T.T it really means a lot to me! :hugs: luckily that period is over… though despite the stress and all, I feel very, very accomplished, not to mention I now know my friend's parents a lot better XD (stayed over at her house for about 5 days straight :P)

)**BiskElle**( - Ah, thanks so much! Glad it wasn't disappointing for you! I was so scared people would hate this chapter… T.T Maybe it was kinda boring to me 'cause I read it over only about 20 times over for proof-reading sakes… XP You're very right about that as well—the 'good way' could be interpreted both ways. Believe it or not I spend over an hour contemplating that last ending sentence… but in the end I went, BLEH, f-this… I gotta go to sleep soon… DX Of course as mentioned the last chapter is EXTREMELY unrealistic in terms of an actual court-ruling… but had I gone through all the brutal tidbit details I would've bored my readers to beyond suffering… Thank you as always, for your kind and encouraging comments! Your reviews make my day! :)

)**DEVILZ CHIK**( - Don't worry about it, after all there's no rule that says you must review every chapter, ne? XD Glad you're liking all the drama and tension! :P

)**PicturePerfect-x**( - LOL! I agree! He IS! And thanks! :) Though casual writing is a looong way from publications… DX

)**Elizabeth Eclair Rose**( - I'm sorry but your email didn't show up! :( Please leave it in the form of _name "at" host "dot" com_! Because is annoying like that… DX

)**NileyLover**( - First off I wouldn't 'hate' you for writing this review! I've mentioned on my bio that I only despise anonymous flamers who are just out spreading hate. You asked a reasonable question, and actually I'd rather you tell me straight off than to just think it and leave it. And so, to answer your question, you shouldn't feel confused as to whether you are reading 'Wanted' or 'Love', because quite frankly, they're the same story. 'Love' just happens to be a mini story within 'Wanted'. It's just a style of writing. Yes, I could've wrote 'Love' as a separate story on its own, but to me, I think the two stories compliment each other and help push each other along. 'Love' helps bring out the feelings, emotions, and pressures of society in the very A/U world I set in 'Wanted'. So all in all, 'Wanted' _is_ the story. 'Love' helps emphasize many points in 'Wanted'. Believe it or not but I plan my stories before writing them, and to me, the story flows much better with 'Love' included, as opposed to me just spending chapter after chapter trying to explain all the beliefs and social rules of the 'Wanted' society in a biographical manner. Not to mention 'Love' is very necessary for the ending I have in mind for 'Wanted', as well a scene in next chapter where I think it won't be as affective if I just typed it straight out. Blah, don't know if anything I said helped you understand better at all, but hopefully it did.

_**Thanks everyone for the support! 8D**_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

**Chapter** **Twenty-One**

_Trial 1, Part II_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

All around her, nobody seemed to realize the severity of the situation. Except for perhaps Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol.

Eriol sighed. Meiling clenched her fists. Tomoyo looked near tears.

"I…" Sakura began. But she couldn't finish. She didn't know how to finish.

King Syaoran was smiling. He didn't understand the pain she was experiencing. He thought she was only feeling slightly guilty for having locked her friend up for three weeks.

But it was much more than that. Sakura had just sentenced her husband not only to 25 lashings but a whole year in jail. _A whole year._ In prison; in this castle.

But after all that she had just said, the embarrassment would be too great if she were to suddenly go back on her words.

More time passes in tense silence. And soon, slowly, people began whispering amongst themselves, pointing at her.

"Sakura?" King Syaoran frowned slightly, touching the back of his hand to her forehead.

Though he didn't notice, Kaho and Tomoyo saw the death glare in Touya's eyes. What was scarier was the fact that it was directly at Sakura.

Sakura swallowed and closed her eyes. _Imagine. The exact same situation. But the woman I do not know, and the man… the man… is n-not my husband… I would deem them to the same punishment… is it fair for someone to escape their penalty simply because they know me…? Is it fair for me to temper with the rules set down for hundreds of years…? Of course not… _In a barely audible voice, she said, "I will not show unfair leniency to criminals. I won't go back on my words. The sentence is final."

The smile on the King's face widened, as he squeezed her hand gently. "Good, I'm glad you were able to live up to your words. Guards, take them awa—"

"NO!" From behind the King, Tomoyo ran forth, half tripping as she fell on her knees in front of the King. "Your Majesty! PLEASE! Don't do this! Kaho is a fragile woman! You can't put her in prison!"

Behind the King, from the other side, Meiling came, slightly more composed than Tomoyo, as she knelt on the ground next to Tomoyo. "Your Majesty, I do not believe her crime is that severe! After all, she is not the woman you're interested in to marry! If that is so, why not open your heart, be kind, and just let her go?"

King Syaoran stared at the two women in front of him. Meiling was frowning, worry flashing deep within her eyes. Next to her, Tomoyo looked a nervous wreck, and absolutely pain-stricken. "But why?" He asked. "None of you objected to the final verdict just minutes ago. Now you find out the criminal is a friend of yours, you will change your mind? Is that fair?"

Tomoyo shook her head furiously as she fell on her hands. "NO! It's not! And I don't care! I don't care if it's fair or not! Just please, let Kaho go! Do not let her suffer so!"

"What's the point of human relations, if everything has to be perfect 'fair'?" Meiling asked, her eyes shining with a strange light. "Is it fair a man loves a certain woman more than another…? Even if the other woman loves him more…?"

King Syaoran blinked in surprise. _Yeah. Is it fair to feel so strongly for one person…? Is it fair to change oneself so willingly, merely for one woman…?_ After a long time, he finally said, "I'm not the one who decides today—you're pleading the wrong person."

Slowly, Tomoyo straightened, as she and Meiling turned towards Sakura. "Sakura… please?" Tomoyo pleaded softly.

Sakura stared in shock at her friend. Oh how she wanted to say 'yes, Tomoyo, let's forget all this. Let's release Kaho'. But looking around the room, at Captain Ramsa's smirk, Advisors' judgmental stares, Touya's… Touya's hatred… she couldn't speak. Her mouth suddenly felt dry. "Tomoyo… I… I…"

Slowly, Sakura's hand went over her mouth, as a strangled cry escaped the back of her throat. Tears stung her eyes. She was suppose to be kneeling on the ground alongside them pleading for Kaho. Yet here she is, standing straight and tall, as the most heartless woman the world has ever known. Meiling was right. What _is_ the point of feelings, if everything has to be perfectly 'fair'? Unable to take this moral torture anymore, she wiggled out of the King's grip and ran out the room, scrutinizing stares following after her.

—

Shutting her eyes tightly and nearly blinded by tears, Sakura ran and ran. She didn't even know where she was, nor did she care. Choking, she hiccupped a few times, as she bit her lips, trying to keep her sobs in. _Oh God. Touya. Touya… TOUYA! What must he think? Oh, what else could he think? I was with the King! The King mentioned he was ready for a WIFE! A WIFE! And he took MY hand! And the whole time, Touya saw everything, he heard everything… oh God, and when I left, I-I told him I would be back as soon as possible and nothing would happen and I would be home as long as all the women were safe! Godammit how long has it been? How long has it been since the King stopped recruiting new women to this competition? Too damn long, that's how long! And yet here I am! HERE I AM STILL! Oh God, Touya…_

Bursting through a set of doors, Sakura found herself in yet another one of the King's many gardens.

Walking through the beauty of the flowers and trees and fountains calmed her thoughts just the slightest.

In the middle of this yard was a single sakura tree, the cherry blossoms blooming to their fullest.

Slowly, Sakura walked over as she touched her hand to the bark of the tree, and slid to the ground helplessly, facing the tree. "How could this have happened…?" She whispered softly. "How could Touya be here…? And… Kaho." Sakura closed her eyes. Despite her having supposedly made the 'right' choice, she felt terrible. Both Meiling and Tomoyo begged for Kaho's release. They didn't care what's supposedly 'right'. They cared about friendship, and relationships, and feelings. Whereas she, who actually had the power to release Kaho, said nothing. Did nothing. Because she was so keen on doing the 'right thing'. Because she didn't want people judging her. Because she didn't want people to talk. _Well so much for that. They're definitely not going to talk about the fact I just bloody RAN out the room before dismissal._

"Why is everything falling apart…?" She asked the tree softly. "Why? Why did I come to this stupid competition? Why did I come here…? If only… maybe… I never met the King…" But deep inside, she thought, _If only I wasn't yet married…_

Because that was the one truthful thought. It was the one most truthful thought that she dared not ever speak out loud.

A hand suddenly touched her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly as she spun around to face the person.

"Do not worry, you did the right thing today." The King said softly, as he smiled at her, then slowly took a seat next to her on the grass as he leaned against the bark of the tree, so that he was able to face her.

"I… I just ran out…" she said quietly.

"You know, if it was really _this_ difficult for you, I wouldn't've minded if you just released Kaho. Truly, I used to be angry at her for daring to escape my competition… but now that, that I have found a suitable wife, no other woman matters…" he said, as he touched her hair gently. "I just wanted to give you a taste of what it feels like to run the Kingdom… I didn't mean for it to burden you so."

Sakura closed her eyes as she inhaled the sweet aroma from the surrounding flowers. "It wasn't just Kaho…" she said.

"Oh? What else, then?"

But Sakura couldn't tell him. How could she? Just thinking about it made her sick. _Well, you see I was more worried about that man captured along with Kaho. See, he is actually my husband, and I just learned that he broke away and struggled against the soldiers in attempt to protect his daughter—yes, yes, of course, my daughter too—I feel kinda bad about it… you know what I'm saying?_

But those words she couldn't say. Not now, not ever. Quickly, Sakura shook her head, clearing away the absurd thoughts. "So… what's the final verdict?" She whispered softly.

"There isn't one. It was up to you to decide today, and clearly you did not. Everyone is dismissed till tomorrow at noon, where we shall all adjourn once again in the throne room to hear your final say. Till then, your friend Kaho and the other guy will be kept in prison."

Sakura swallowed as her head lowered, her honey-coloured hair sliding gently down her shoulder and covering the sides of her face.

The King sighed as he looked her over slowly, a frown on his features. "You know…" he said, as he covered her hand with his. "I meant what I said. Of course it is good to be fair without bias… but at the same time, it's not a crime to feel. I understand Kaho was a good friend of yours… I'm sorry I put you through such a tough time, I hadn't meant to… I really didn't think it would be… well, _this_ big a deal to you…"

Sakura shook her head rapidly as she clawed at the earth. "It's not your fault…" she whispered.

King Syaoran's frown deepened. "From the way you're acting, it clearly is." Slowly, using his free hand, he brought her chin up, so that she would be facing him. He was surprised to see the bare traces of tear stains down her cheek. "Tell me what's wrong…"

Sakura swallowed as she felt the sting returning to her eyes. But this time it was from the overwhelming love and care he had for her. It was from how carefully and gently he was treating her. And of course, from the guilt. Turns out in the end the player wasn't the King. It was her. "I-I don't want to attend the trial tomorrow."

He blinked. "But why not? You are aware the final decision rests within your power."

Sakura shook her head rapidly. "No. No, NO! I don't care! I can't do this! You make the decision! You do it!"

"But Sakura—"

She couldn't help the tears that began falling down her cheek. "Please…" she whispered breathily.

King Syaoran was stunned. She seemed in such pain. How he wanted to help her, except he didn't know how. Had he known Kaho's capture would've tortured her so, he would've just let her go without a second thought and cancelled that bounty altogether, and pretended that Kaho never existed. "Okay." He said after a long pause.

Her hands fell to the ground, and with it, her head fell down and hung lifelessly in front of her, her hair covered her face completely.

The King watched her with a deep sorrow within his eyes. "Sakura… I, I would like to comfort you now, I would like for you to feel better… but, I—ah—I, I'm not too sure how…"

Sakura knew the answer to that. She knew the answer to that question better than anyone. Had it been any other time, she would've convinced herself that they were not doing anything too intimate and it's all perfectly okay. But having seen _him_, and finally understanding the degree of betrayal involved, as well as the severity of the situation, she suddenly realized that she had been in denial for too, damn, long. Sakura bit her lips and was determined not to say anything. From this day forth she would distance herself from the King if it's the last thing she does. Or at least, that's what she thought.

But when the smallest of breeze blew by, brushing against her arm, Sakura felt as if it blew right through her heart, and she suddenly felt a deep loneliness, emptiness, and fear. And silently, she whispered, "Just hold me…"

And without question, this the King did, as he slowly relaxed her gently against him, as he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, resting his hands in her lap as she played with his fingers.

No words were exchanged between them.

No words needed to be.

—

As they were to return to their final verdict tomorrow, Kaho and Touya were kept in a temporarily cell for the night. And because of the special and unexpected situation, they were allowed to be in the same cell.

Touya was sitting against the corner of the wall, his eyes holding enough hatred to burn a hole through the damp walls.

On the opposite side, Kaho stood, leaning lightly against the wall, hurt and fearful of what's becoming of the man she thought she had come to know, for at this moment, he felt like a complete stranger to her.

It's been 3 hours and they haven't said a word to each other. And Kaho couldn't stand the tension anymore.

She had hoped that as time passed it would ease his anger—but no such luck. Although she should've known—after all, he's renowned for his stubbornness.

Kaho took a deep breath. _I should say something… after all, it's my fault we're here… it's my fault that… he had to witness that…_ Kaho could feel a deep pang of hurt deep within her chest. _Oh Sakura, how could you? Of all people, I never expected the one to be you! You! Who is married! To such a wonderful, and kind man no less! And you have a daughter! How could you Sakura, how could you? You spoke so passionately about 'saving' women from this competition—what happened to you? Did you forget to save the one person who matters most—yourself?_

Slowly, Kaho walked over to Touya's side of the wall, though still keeping a fair distance from him.

Carefully, as subtly as she could, she began inching towards him.

And just as she was within a meter away from him, and gathered enough courage to speak, a guard suddenly came and unlocked the door, disrupting her hard-gathered courage.

"You have a visitor." He said in a monotone, gesturing at someone near the doorway.

Timidly, a girl with long, black hair came down the stairs, her eyes shining with tears as she stared at her long lost friend.

"Tomoyo!" Kaho gasped as she rushed forth to embrace the girl.

"Uh-uh-uh…" the guard lashed out his foot, nearly tripping Kaho. "I said someone's here to visit. Which means you stay on this side of the bars, and she stays on the other side. Got it?"

Kaho glared at him, but nodded quickly, as she stretched her hand through the bars, reaching for Tomoyo.

Tomoyo grasped it happily, wiping away a free tear with her other hand. "Kaho… I can't believe it… I thought I'd never see you again…"

Kaho forced a happy grin. "Tomoyo, I told you we'll meet again. Even if I had imagined a different circumstance, this is fine, isn't it?"

Tomoyo nodded happily through tears. "Oh Kaho, how have you been?"

"Don't worry, Tomoyo, I've been great! Tou—" She paused, and glanced at the angry figure on the floor. The smile faded off her face as she let out a deep sigh. "He's been taking care of me…" she finished, her voice barely above a sad whisper.

Tomoyo stared back and forth between Kaho and Touya, as her eyes widened. "Is he—"

Kaho nodded quickly. "Shh!" she whispered quickly, her eyes shifting towards the guard who was clearly eavesdropping on their conversation.

Tomoyo frowned, as she strode over the guard. "Excuse me, sir, but do you think you could leave my friend and I alone for a bit?"

The guard snorted. "And what's going to happen if you try to break her free?"

"Sir, please, I am a Lady, I can barely run for 2 minutes straight—I would only be a burden to her if I were attempting to help her escape."

"Hey, talk's cheap, hon."

"But sir!"

"Nuh-uh. Nope. I's not leavin'. You talk with me here, or _you_ leave." He smirked.

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes slowly as she finally strode over back to Kaho, her head high in the air. "Oh Kaho, guess what, did I tell you about the arrival of Lord Fechner?"

Kaho raised an eyebrow. "Tomoyo?"

_Play, along…_ she mouthed. "If he won't leave willingly, I'll tempt him away with false information…" she said under her breath.

Kaho chuckled. It was always a treat watching Tomoyo get spunky. The girl's definitely got spirit and guts; it's too bad she doesn't show it too often. "Oh yeah? You gotta tell me about it! I mean Lord Fechner is like _the_ Lord, who is like King Syaoran's absolute closest friend other than his family and Advisor Eriol, right?"

"Yeah! So you do know—well I'm not surprised, considering how popular and well-received he is… but you remember a few years back when he left? Well he just came back recently—though he specifically asked that news to be kept quiet—and I think he had some trouble at his Kingdom or something and I hear he's looking for some people to full positions of Lords back at his castle!"

"Really? Wow… that's a pretty high position! Where's going to find those people?"

"See that's the thing, he's kind of short on time and stuff, so he says he's just going to find some people randomly at this castle! Since nobody really knows his position and identity, he'll just hire the first seven people who speaks to him a the Lords of his kingdom!"

"Wow! What's a chance! Though if no one knows his true identity, I really doubt many people would approach him except for maybe maids and servants…"

"Yeah… although people might just stop to ask him about his hometown—he does have very distinct features, what with that red hair and bright green eyes…"

"Yeah, he's definitely a dream… and I hear he treats everyone who works for him _real_ well—something like endless pay and stuff… Whoever gets the position of a lord at his country is going to be _so_ lucky!"

Tomoyo glanced to the side, and smirked a tiny bit when she saw the guard fidget a little, straining to hear their conversation.

"Listen uh," he spoke up slowly. "You mind leavin' soon? I just remembered that I got some stuff to do today and I gotta leave soon…"

Tomoyo held her head high. "Hey, if you got things to do, feel free to leave. I don't see any times restrictions to visits."

The guard growled angrily as he mumbled furiously under his breath. "You ladies better not try anything funny, gotcha? I'm gonna go for some… err, toilet break, right, that's it… nothin' funny!" He warned one last time, before running out to search for this red-haired, green-eyed Lord Fechner.

There was 5 minutes solid of silence following his departure, before Tomoyo allowed herself a grin, "Wait for me." she whispered happily as she ran out the cell.

A few minute later Tomoyo came back with a key-filled metal hoop around her hand.

Kaho shook her head slowly and smiled at the sight. "You're turning into a bad girl, Tomoyo…"

"Anything for you." She replied, rummaging through the keys. "C'mon… it's gotta be here…"

After over 20 tries, and on the brink of exhaustion as well as defeat, the lock suddenly clicks, as the chain binding the jail cell slid off to the ground. "Ah!" Tomoyo gasped happily, as she yanked the jail cell open, embracing her long lost friend in a tight hug.

"Tomoyo…" Kaho whispered happily, hugging her back with equal strength. "How are you doing honey? You are taking care of yourself still, right?"

Tomoyo nodded vigorously. "Of course I am. What about you?"

Kaho laughed. "Never been better."

"I'm glad…" Tomoyo opened her eyes slowly, staring over each strand of her dear friend's bright red hair. She felt a tint of fear as she glanced at the scowling young man behind Kaho. "Kaho… I think that guy is listening to our conversation…"

Kaho spun around and glanced at Touya before chuckling. "Oh Tomoyo, do not worry. He's always been here with me."

"B-But… you are a woman… how could you be locked up with him?"

"After that unexpected ending to the trial… the King has decided to keep us here temporarily before we are to resume the trial and come to a final conclusion… and besides…" her voiced dropped slightly. "I don't mind sharing a cell with him…"

Tomoyo relaxed slowly as she walked forth to the young man. Up close, underneath that dangerous glare, he was quite handsome. "Oh yes… I didn't get a good enough look at you during the trial… you must be the one who helped Kaho all these days she's been gone and in trouble, correct?" Touya didn't say anything. Tomoyo smiled as she held out her hand timidly. "My name is Daidouji Tomoyo, and I thank thee from the bottom of my heart for taking care of my friend, Kaho…"

Touya stared at Tomoyo's outstretched hand for the longest time, till Tomoyo felt rather uncomfortable and withdrew her hand timidly.

Kaho sighed as she walked forth to stand between them. Forcing a smile, Kaho gestured at Touya, and said, "Tomoyo, I would like you to meet the kind man who has shown me great hospitality and bravery in this time of need… Touya. Kinomoto, Touya."

Tomoyo's eyes widened slightly.

Her gaze shifted from Kaho, then to the man whom she had heard so much of.

The man Kaho loved since her teenage years.

The man Kaho would willingly die for.

The man Kaho watched daily from a distance, in longing and sadness.

And most of all, the man who is wedded to Sakura.

Her hand came over her mouth as she stifled a gasp.

—

Jelensta walked through the gray corridors of the castle, bored stiff. Sometime she really wondered what the heck was wrong with her. Why she was so ambivalent. And why she's so damn nice. Frustrated, she looked around for any possible source of entertainment.

As she turned to walk upstairs, a grin stretched across her lips. "Looks like I'm in luck." She whispered to herself as she glimpsed a seeming low-status woman wandering around aimlessly, as her eyes sparkled with an insane light.

Quietly, she followed closely behind the girl. Just as she took a deep breath and was about to scare the poor girl witless, the girl beat her to it as she spun around, an angry glare in her obsidian-like eyes, as she growled. "Look, what the _hell_ do you want and why in the name of _God_ are you following me?"

Jelensta blinked in surprised as she leaned backwards, looking the girl over slowly, her lips sneering in distaste. "Let me guess. Another woman for King Syao's competition."

The girl brushed back her long, beautiful red hair. "King _Syao_? What are you, his whore?"

Jelensta narrowed her eyes. Never, had anyone dared to speak back to her. Not to mention with such attitude. Those who knew of her feared her, those who didn't know her feared her within half an exchanged conversation. "No, but that's the position you're aiming for."

The girl narrowed her eyes in return, matching Jelensta's glare as she placed her hands on her hips impatiently. "For your information—if you have enough brain capacity to comprehend—I'm not damned here for that worthless King."

Jelensta raised an eyebrow as she let at a little amused laugh. "Oh? You call his Majesty… 'worthless'?" she drawled. "You are aware if I were to report that he could have your life."

The girl rolled her eyes. "The hell he would. I damn screamed and threatened his life the first day I met him. He didn't have the heart back then to end me, he won't have the heart now. That King's damned worthless. I'd be blind to be in this competition for _him_."

Jelensta stared at her for the longest time, eyes non-blinking, before she burst out laughing. "Girl, I like your attitude." She said with a smirk, as she held out her hand. "Kalira. Kalira Jelensta, the King's whore, as you put it."

Ilonka's glare faded slowly as she couldn't help but to smile at Jelensta's humour. "Fei. Fei Ilonka, the King's worst nightmare—quite literally." She grasped Jelensta's hand. Ilonka's eyes widened slightly in surprise as she felt the coldness in Jelensta's hand. It felt like touching ivory. Or ice. "Are you cold?" she asked.

Jelensta withdrew her hand slowly, a smile playing upon her lips. "Or are you just hot?" She really loved scaring people. With that, she slid down to the ground, where she sat quite naturally, leaning against the walls. "Care to join me?" she asked, patting the space beside her. She half expected the girl to scram right now, while she still had the chance.

But Ilonka just raised an eyebrow in surprise at the girl's loose attitude, shrugged, then accepted her invitation. She was annoyed right now and needed someone to talk to to let off some steam, except somehow everyone seemed to have disappeared. "So, what are _you_ doing wandering in the hallway? Just causing trouble?"

"And bored stiff. Ya know, from being a whore and all."

Ilonka smirked. "C'mon now, enough with that. I was just insulting—you can't be the King's whore."

"Oh?" Jelensta smiled. That was also a first. Anyone who 'knew' her only thought they knew her, and only bothered 'getting to know her' because they thought she was easy to get. Anyone who didn't know her concluded she was an utter whore from her carelessness, and sometimes slightly drunken attitude. But never once had anyone seen—or cared to see—past her exterior. That deep inside, she really was just another woman with pride and self respect. "What makes you say that?"

Ilonka held her head high, a confident grin upon her lips. "I'm good at judging people."

Jelensta's smile grew. For once, she felt awake. She actually felt interested in speaking to this girl. Not out of insane boredom, but because she wanted to. "I'll bet you are. Say, what's a smart girl like you doing in Syao's stupid competition?"

Ilonka shrugged. "Issues. Problems. Needs. Missions. All the usual. Just not for the King nor the position."

Jelensta ran her hand through her own long, black hair as she drew her knees up to her chest, looking Ilonka over slowly, thoughtfully. "You know, I like you. And I've never really liked anybody. Or just very few people. So talk. I wanna know more about you." She was a little afraid of scaring Ilonka off with her forwardness, but hey—if she's that easily scared, she wouldn't've like her in the first place. She really hated all the sissies and tradition-following pricks in the world. They were all so hopelessly dull.

To her surprise as well as pleasure, Ilonka simply leaned back, allowing her hair to puddle around her, as she closed eyes with a shrug. "What do ya wanna know?"

"Anything. Everything."

—

Tomoyo didn't know what to say. She stared at the young man before her and in that moment, she couldn't understand why anyone could like him… or _dare_ to like him. He looked so… dangerous.

"K-Kinomoto-san…" she whispered, in utter shock.

Slowly, a cruel smirk lifted his lips, matching the anger set deep in his eyes. "So you know."

She looked uncertain. "Y-Yes…" she said at last.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. All was still for a good five minutes, when his eyes suddenly snapped open as he jumped to his feet, startling Tomoyo. "Then why the _damned hell_ didn't anyone tell that _damned slut_ to mind herself? HUH? DID ALL OF YOU JUST LET HER TOUCH THAT KING NOT GIVING AN ASS ABOUT WHAT HER HUSBAND MIGHT'VE THOUGHT? IS THAT IT?"

Tomoyo looked positively to tears as she backed up slowly, Touya glowering angrily above her.

"I-I'm sorry…" she squeaked when she felt her back hit against the cell bars. "I… I… didn't know th-that i-it, it would c-come to t-this…"

Touya dropped one arm on either side of her head, grasping the bars so tight his knuckled turned white. "So what the _hell_ did you think then? Huh? That the _damned_ married woman can just go around sleeping with whoever, then come back to her _stupid_ husband's arms when she's sick of this life? Do you find this damned funny?"

"Touya that's not fair!" Kaho cried as she came to Tomoyo's rescue. Much to Tomoyo's admiration Kaho actually dared to land a hand on Touya's arm.

He stared at her soft, long finger for the longest time, as if contemplating whether or not to rip them apart. At last, he took a deep breath. "Don't touch me."

Kaho was hurt. "W-What?"

"What are you, hard of hearing? I said don't touch me."

Kaho withdrew her hand quickly. "Touya… what happened, happened. It's as much of a shock to you as it is to anyone else—"

"Not to her it's not." He said, casting Tomoyo a dirty look.

"—and nobody's at fault here." She took a deep breath, thinking of the time she saw Touya and Sakura kiss in their garden. How happy they were, how passionate they seemed—yet Kaho couldn't help but to wish that Touya was hers. As much as she hated destroying families and happiness, love makes one wish for strange things. "Sometimes, things just happen…" she whispered. "A-And, and you can't really help it, you know?" Slowly, she looked into his eyes. "Sometimes you feel things you know you shouldn't feel, and the things you feel makes you forget everything else… haven't you… experienced that, before?" Kaho's eyes softened. Her heart was beating so quickly—praying that she hadn't read the signs wrong from their time together in the past few weeks… that he did in fact, feel something for her, despite him being married and with a child.

But Touya only let out an agitated breath of air as he pointed a finger at Tomoyo. "You. Get Sakura. Get her here, then you leave."

Kaho frowned. "Touya, what on earth are you—"

"I need to talk to her. Wouldn't you say I have the right to speak my own wife?"

Kaho stared at him sadly for a long time, before she finally sighed, and left to sit by herself in a corner, as far from Touya as she physically could, hugging her legs to her chest.

"You gonna get her or not?"

Tomoyo nodded her head quickly, her eyes still wide with fear.

"After you get her here, you're gonna watch the door and make sure no guard comes, _got it_?"

Tomoyo nodded even more rapidly.

"Then what the hell you waiting for? GO!"

Tomoyo squealed as she ran out the cell in relief—she wanted to be as far away from that man as she possibly could.

—

After Tomoyo left, Touya resumed his position at the opposite corner of the cell, continuing to glare at the floor.

15 tense minutes later, knowing Sakura would soon arrive, Kaho whispered sadly, "Touya… what do you plan on doing?"

His tone was devoid of emotions. "Talk to her. Ask her. Ask her what the _hell_ is going on."

"And if she says it's all just a misunderstanding…? I'm sure you are aware that… that your, your wife did originally join this competition for a very kind and selfless cause… what if she told you that was part of her scheme? What if she says to you… she loves you, and once everything is over, she will return home with you…?"

"Then I'll return home and continue waiting for her."

Kaho swallowed, holding in the tears that threatened to spill. How simply he said it. As if their magical past few weeks had never existed. She couldn't help but to think of the time he found her... how he leapt off that horse rolled down the hill with her, the way he held her hands and stared into her eyes, promising her they would never part again… lies. Oh, how cruelly he lied. Kaho lowered her face onto her arms, the sleeve of dress absorbing her tears.

Touya felt a stab of pain as the sentence left his lips. He closed his eyes tightly and leaned his head back against the wall, so that the tears would not spill. And he could not understand why. He loved her… but like a dear friend, like a relative, like the way he loved Mame… right? Of course it's natural that he would do everything in his power to mend things with his wife… right? Kaho was just a friend… a _friend_. So she wouldn't care… right?

But then why, was she crying…?

Touya wiped away the tears that threatened to spill as he stared at her; love and admiration clear in his eyes; though this gesture Kaho did not see. She was too busy wallowing in her own misery.

—

Tomoyo ran through the castle in a frenzy, her heart beating rapidly, tears running down her cheek, her lips quivering.

"Sakura… Sakura… Sakura—oh where _are_ you?" She turned sharply at the corner, unexpectedly running into somebody. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" She bowed deeply. "It is completely my fault, I—"

"Tomoyo?"

At that sound of that gentle and loving and kind voice, Tomoyo's head snapped up as she fell into his embrace helplessly, crying uncontrollably on his shoulder. "E-Eriol… what's going to happen? What's going to happen?"

Eriol was surprised at her sudden outburst as he wrapped his arms around her slowly, patting her back. _What could've happened…?_ "Tomoyo, dear, what could've possibly put you in such trauma?"

"E-Eriol…" she hiccupped. "T-That man at the trial… that man at the trial with Kaho… he, he's S-Sakura's husband!"

Eriol's face paled as his hands frozen. He suddenly felt his body numbing. "W-What?"

"I-It was Trial k.t. and m.k. r-right…? M.k. stood for Mizuki Kaho, a-and, k.t. for Kinomoto Touya!"

"WHAT? That's outrageous! WHAT IS HE DOING IN THIS CASTLE? If the King were to see—if he were to recognize Sakura—if Sakura were to recognize him—if the King were to find out—"

Tomoyo shook her head vigorously. "It's too late… he's already recognized her to be his Sakura, and he demanded for me to bring her to him immediately…"

"B-But, the King does not know yet, does he?"

"I-I don't think so…"

Eriol closed his eyes as he let out a small breath. "Good. Then we must keep it that way… this news about Kinomoto Touya—it must be kept between us. And, we must rid of him from this castle as soon as possible. If the King were to find out this 'k.t.'s' relationship to his Sakura, his outrageous would be devastating for all of us."

Tomoyo nodded slowly, envisioning Touya's wrath. "That wouldn't be a pretty scene…" and she wasn't sure whether the sympathy was for Touya, or the King. "But I must find Sakura now… I do believe it is at least in his right to speak to her…"

Eriol looked uncertain. "My dear… I do not believe now is the best time…"

"It matters not! I must find her—before he tears the place down! You have not seen this man—he is very dangerous and impulsive… if he does not see Sakura soon, I fear he may tear through the castle in an attempt to find her!"

Eriol remained uncertain. "B-But Sakura… she is… she is with the King right now…"

"Eriol, please, _please_, tell me where she is!"

"But—"

"Or this might be the last time you'll see me…" she whispered.

At that, Eriol became instantly alert. "Tomoyo, darling, do not speak like that, please. You know how much I love you, and I simply would not function without you… If it's Sakura's whereabouts you want, that is what you'll get. She has gone out to the Memorial Garden near the fountain, and the King went after her a few minutes later… neither has yet to return."

Tomoyo nodded quickly. "Thank you, Eriol." She said. And how he loved the softness in her feminine voice. How he loved the way she thanked him. How he loved everything about her.

Slowly, very unsure, Tomoyo leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek, before running off quickly, avoiding his widening eyes.

Eriol stared after her retreating figure as he touched his cheek. It still burned. And slowly, a goofy smile tore through his shocked complexion. He would not let her waste her ladyship with him—he would take her to be his wife. With his position as the King's most trusted advisor, it is common that he would be bestowed a beautiful princess of high status, and they would wed. But Eriol would do everything in this power to be granted the privilege of marrying Tomoyo.

—

"SAKURA!"

Sakura sat up in alert, glancing around.

The King yawned feeling the sudden movement.

It was such a nice day out, and being held so tenderly by the King, Sakura had nearly fallen asleep against him. "Who the hell…?" The King growled, as Sakura quickly moved out of his embrace.

From behind the tree, Tomoyo came, panting heavily, her cheeks flushed red. "S-Sakura…"

"Tomoyo… is everything all right?"

"T-There is someone you should see…"

"Who?"

Tomoyo glanced at The King carefully. "Just an old… friend… you really should meet…"

Sakura frowned slightly. "Could you give me another 10 minutes or so?"

Tomoyo bit her lips uncertainly. "It would be best if you would come with me now…"

"But—"

"Please?"

Sakura stared into her friend's eyes as she sighed, nodding. "Your Majesty, I'm terribly sorry to be leaving you so suddenly." She curtseyed before turning to follow Tomoyo away.

But King Syaoran grabbed her wrist as she spun around, her eyes wide. "I'll be in my library. And do not refer to me as 'Your Majesty'. Very soon, we may be of the same status." He smiled, and winked.

Sakura couldn't help but to return his smile, feeling her cheeks beginning to redden slightly. She nodded happily, staring into his eyes, not wanting to leave him. "I'll see you soon, then."

"Soon." And he kissed her slowly on the back of her hand, as Sakura giggled.

From afar, Tomoyo couldn't help but to frown at the scene.

"Let's go." Sakura said as she caught up to Tomoyo, the King walking away the opposite direction.

—

They stopped before the entrance to the jail cells. Sakura smiling brightly. "Oh Tomoyo, why didn't you just say so? We are visiting Kaho! Oh, how I've missed her! She's by herself in the woman's cell, right…?"

Tomoyo frowned deeply. "S-Sakura, I… I cannot accompany you any further… because—um—because I have managed to keep the jail guard away for a while, and I must be on guard. You speak to Kaho, okay?"

"But what about you?"

"I've already spoken to her earlier. So please, go ahead, before the guard returns. Go down the stairs and turn right—she's in the second cell."

Sakura nodded quickly. "Okay Tomoyo, thank you."

But Tomoyo didn't reply. She couldn't.

—

Sakura walked down the stairs into the dungeon happily. She was going to speak to Kaho again.

As she remembered, Kaho was such a wise, and kind woman. Before she befriended Tomoyo, it was Kaho who first warmed up to her. "Oh, I hope you are doing fine…"

She head down the hall as she came up to a corner. Excited, she turned, nearly running.

"So the second cell… One… two—ah! This should be it!" Sakura headed through the open door as she stared at her friend sitting miserably on the ground in a corner. "Kaho?" She asked softly, couching near her friend. "Are… you all right?" As she extended out her arm to touch Kaho's hand, she suddenly felt a firm grip on her shoulder.

"Hello, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened. How could anyone not recognize a voice they've heard daily ever since they were merely 10 years old?

She stood up and spun around in shock and stared up into the eyes of the man she once loved above all—she still loved him, just not above _all_… "T-Touya…" she whispered.

—

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in your REVIEW!  
**In the format of: **'name "at" host "dot" com'** – thanks!

—

**Author's Note:** _Gaah! Cliffy! So evil of me! n.n; I wanna get onto the next chap though, so hadda end it somewhere… :P Anyhow, a little more rambling on the roller coaster project (feel free to skip):_

_Okay… so as mentioned before, being very special people, we screwed up really badly, got 6 days to do a 6-month long project, etc etc right…? Weeeellll… Believe it or not, WE FINISHED IT! I am so, SO happy, though it definitely was NOT an easy journey… The due date was May 6… on May 5, around 6:00pm, our entire coaster broke down. We had the track built, tested, working 100-percent of the time, and I just wanted to test it outside for a bit and see how it does under different weather conditions… and it suddenly it just stopped working. COMPLETELY. We had about 10 loops working at that point, and suddenly, it wouldn't even go through one. I had no idea why. My friend and I were on the verge of TEARS by that point. We could NOT figure out why. Is it the humidity? And temperature? Some sort of tilt or slant of the base? No clue. We got completely depressed, and couldn't do anything…_

_Somehow, a few hours later, her dad came home, and he had no idea why it doesn't work either. Slowly night comes, and it began to get cold, so we closed to the door to her porch. Miraculously, about 20 minutes after, it starts working perfectly again. -.- So we're like WTF? But didn't contemplate on it, and decided to just keep working. Her dad helped us on the track, as we worked maddeningly on the aesthetics._

_Then, at 4:30am of May 6, just as we're nearly done except some finishing details, and I just finished painting the backdrop, the track suddenly stops working again. We were like: ARE YOU KIDDING? THE BLOODY THING IS DUE IN LITERALLY 3 HOURS! So, after more frustrations, feeling depressed, trying out different temperature and humidity and everything… we figured out why. To put it bluntly, our track was allergic to our aesthetics. -.- No jokes. The more reasonable-sounding reason behind this, is that vinyl tubing (our track) reacts with spray paint. I realized this when I thought: 'hey, why did the track stop working the moment we all began complaining about the annoying smell of the spray paint on the backdrop…?' Basically kicked the backdrop out of the house, and track started working in 10 minutes. -.- And according to my chemistry teacher, the double bond and the chlorine in vinyl does something funny with spray paint, creating ridges on it, which multiplies the friction by about 100 times… and the only way to get rid of that problem is to wait for it to oxidize. No idea what that means, all I know is that it's not our fault, and our theory was correct. XD_

_Anyhow, to my joy and happiness, WE GO VOTED TO ENTER THE CONTEST AT WONDERLAND! n.n Which was what I was aiming for all along—just for a chance at the competition. Well, we damned got it. Unfortunately, we did not win, though we DID get mentions, AND put on the official website! Which means we'll be remembered forever, and everyone in the future years will be able to see our example! Honestly, to just be given this chance and know that our hardwork will not be forgotten, that's enough for me._

_And so, I would really, REALLY appreciate it if you would click on the link posted on my bio, and take a look at our roller coaster—'END OF THE WORLD', featuring 'NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS'. :) Jack and Sally was hell to make… T.T Especially Jack… though I wuv him… n.n_

_Thus concludes my rambling… I promise next chap I won't ramble… unless it happens to be at end of school… which by then means I would probably start rambling about all the people I'm going to miss… T.T ahh, excuse me, I get like this sometimes… DX :shot:_

_8324 words._


	22. An Uninvited Reunion

**Author's Note: **_My exam days has started. 3 down, 3 more to go. Just had calc today… functions, physics, and chemistry left. Don't worry, no rambling today. :) The, I guess "CLIMAX" is next chapter._

)**NileyLover**( - Haha I'm glad my explanation wasn't confusing… n.n; and glad you liked the last chapter! :3

)**-ur-hearts-desire-**( - Aww, thank you! I'm very flattered you do! n.n

)**Cheeseycraziness**( - Meh, don't worry about it. :) a lot of times I ramble just for myself ne ways XD

)**Irui**( - ahh I agree, except I don't have finals… (not in university yet) just exams… which is actually kinda fun :P only the math exams, that is… n.n;

)**Berry Happy**( - O.o wow, I didn't even know anybody still read my stories from KSS! I've tried to email Ruka actually to update there (I think I'm 8 chapters or something behind O.o) but it seems she's changed her email… =/ so currently have no way to update / contact her… T.T

)**BiskElle**( - Wow, amazing how differently everybody's exam schedule is. Speaking of which I really should go study now… it's 9:49 pm… haven't studied a single bit for tomorrow morning's function… but mehh… it's math… it's all good… XD I actually find it quite hilarious, now that you mentioned it, how the all-powerful King of the country is so oblivious to everything… I could just feel his anger when he finds out what a fool he's been made… =/ Thank you so much for checking out my roller coaster project! It really meant a lot to me to know someone did! n.n

)**Yukino-chan**( - O.o This is the first story you read? Wow… don't worry, definitely not abandoning it! Just took a bit long updating it before… n.n;

_**Thank you everyone for the R n' R! :)**_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

**Chapter** **Twenty-Two**

_An Uninvited Reunion_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

"Touya…" For all those years Sakura's known him since childhood, she has never seen such anger and betrayal in his eyes. And it scared her so, so much.

"Touya…" she repeated, her eyes wide with fear, as she stared into his dark eyes.

"Yes." He said, barely above a whisper. "It's me, Touya. Your _husband_ whom you've damned to 20 lashings and a year in jail, while you stood next to that damned King, him proclaiming you to be his new _Queen_." He gave a mirthless smile. "Did you hope they'd stick me in jail forever? Did you think you could enjoy your 'happily ever after' with a King if you got me out of your life? Or maybe, maybe if you're that desperate, maybe you should've just sentenced me to a goddamn beheading! THAT WOULD JUST MAKE THINGS EASIER, WOULDN'T IT?"

Sakura swallowed fearfully, but managed to harden her gaze and hide her fear. "Touya how dare you speak to me like this? We haven't seen each other in what—nearly a year now? And that's the first, damned, thing you can say to me?"

Touya chuckled bitterly. "Yeah. A damned year and then some has gone by. How time flies when you're screwing another man."

Sakura's face contorted into anger. "How dare you, I say, how _dare_ you accuse me of such a crime? You and I are both aware that we are married, and you should know better than anyone that I have never and will never sleep with another man! How dare you put such a filthy title upon me? What right do you have to even say such words?"

"Women leave this competition pregnant for a reason."

Sakura stomped her foot angrily. "And here I thought you were capable of comprehension. I clearly told you on the day I left what my true goal is here! I am here because you and I both clearly saw the number of women who comes home pregnant, and everybody knows that they will never be wedded again! After all, no man would—"

"No, Sakura, that's why you _were_ here. It's not why you still _are_ here."

Sakura swallowed, quivering slightly. The truth behind his words touched her very soul. "T-Then why do you think I still am here?"

Touya closed his eyes. "I waited for you day at night back at home… everyday when women came back from the competition, I would ask them if they've seen you… I kept a close watch on the competition… and quite frankly, the King hasn't taken in new women for quite a few months now. Now I would call that mission accomplished, wouldn't you?"

Sakura shook her head rapidly. "No, no at all! Including myself, there are six women left over—I won't rest in peace till I know everyone is safe!"

"Oh for crying out loud, SAKURA! STOP PLAYING THESE GAMES! UNTIL EVERY-DAMNED-ONE IS SAFE? OH GIVE, ME, A BREAK! EVERYONE SAFE, MEANS YOU HAVE TO LEAVE LAST, DAMMIT! AND YOU LEAVING LAST MEANS HE PLANS ON _MARRYING_ YOU!"

"Why are you screaming at me? I'm trying to explain to you!"

"YOU'RE ASKING WHY I'M SCREAMING? SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME SO SLY, HUH? THE WOMAN I MARRIED WASN'T LIKE THIS!"

"Sly? You call me sly? How dare you use such a word on me! I have not done anything I haven't told you I would—it is you who is beginning to think so twisted! What's the matter? Are you trying to hide your own guilt?"

"OH SO NOW YOU'RE ACCUSING ME? ALL RIGHT THEN DAMMIT, TELL ME, WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING WRONG?"

"I-I, obviously I don't know! I don't know what you do back at home, I don't know what you don't do back at home! I haven't seen you in over a year for crying out loud!"

"And haven't you missed me one, tiny bit? Because if you did, YOU SHOULD BE HOME BY NOW! INSTEAD OF WITH THAT KING!"

"STOP, BRINGING, THE KING INTO THIS! HE'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!"

"OH, SO NOW YOU'RE WILLING TO CARRY THE BURDEN, AND WILLING TO DEFEND THE KING OVER YOURSELF? NOW THAT'S SOME LOYALTY!"

"DON'T YOU SAY IT LIKE THAT! I ONLY DO WHAT IS RIGHT AND SINCE HE IS NOT TO BE BLAMED THEN YES, I WILL DEFEND HIM, AND IF YOU CAN'T GET YOUR HEAD AROUND THAT THEN YOU ARE THE FOOLISH ONE!"

"RIGHTEOUS? THE RIGHTEOUS SAKURA I'VE KNOWN IS LONG GONE! THE KINGDOM HAS CORRUPTED YOU! YOU'VE BEEN GREEDY HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE FALLEN FOR ALL THIS ENDLESS VANITY HAVEN'T YOU? AFTER ALL THE GOLD THAT KING COULD PROVIDE FOR YOU!"

"HOW DARE YOU! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR, HUH? AFTER HIS _GOLD_? I THOUGHT YOU KNEW ME BETTER THAN THAT!"

"YEAH, DAMNED RIGHT, I THOUGHT I DID TOO! CLEARLY I WAS WRONG!"

Sakura stomped her foot in frustration. "WHY ARE YOU SO STUBBORN ALL THE TIME? WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?"

"LISTEN TO YOU? LISTEN TO _YOU_? I, HAD TO KNEEL BEFORE _YOU_ AND THAT STUPID _KING_ WHILE BOUND IN CHAINS, WHILE LISTENING TO THE KING ANNOUNCING THAT MY WIFE IS GIVING OUT MY FINAL JUDGEMENT, BECAUSE SHE IS SUITABLE TO BE HIS QUEEN! AND YOU KNOW WHAT'S WORSE? WHAT'S WORSE IS THAT EVEN AFTER MY WIFE LOOKED AT ME RIGHT IN THE EYES, EVEN AFTER THE KING GAVE HER THE CHANCE TO GO BACK ON HER WORDS, SHE DIDN'T! SHE STILL SENTENCED ME TO LASHINGS AND JAIL! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE? DO YOU? TO KNOW THAT YOUR OWN WIFE, WHOM YOU SWORE TO BE WITH FOR ETERNITY, WANTS YOU BLEEDING AND LOCKED AWAY!"

Sakura's anger died out slowly. She opened her mouth to argue, but nothing came out. At last, she hung her head, and whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Touya… I, I really wanted so badly to let you go… but I didn't… n-not because I wanted you hurt… no, I couldn't bear that… but because, because it would've been too embarrassing for me… I mean, p-people w-would, would talk, and, and they would say bad things about me, and say how I am unfair, and biased, and—"

"And basically your reputation is more important than my life." Touya finished.

"T-That's not true…" Sakura defended feebly.

"Oh? Then what is true?"

_I want to be a good Queen to the Kingdom… someone people could look up to and admire…_ Sakura's eyes widened slightly at such thoughts and quickly shook her head clear of them. "The truth, is that I am your wife, and I will spend the rest of my life with you." She said at last, in a barely audible voice.

—

Ilonka stretched as she got up from the floor. "It's getting late. We've been talking for much too long. Gotta get back to my room before the guards check."

Jelensta rolled her eyes as she got up after the girl. "I really don't believe the King give any more of a damn about what happens to any of his other competition girls…"

"Good. Because he's harmed enough women in his short 2 years already." Ilonka said, as she began walking towards her room.

Jelensta followed her closely. "You sound very angry about that…"

"Of course I am. Man is man. It is unfair that just because a single man is born under a luckier star than others that he should be granted all these privileges, and misuse them to hurt others."

Jelensta smirked as she reached out and grabbed Ilonka's shoulder. "Just say the word, and I'll show him pain."

Ilonka's eyes widened slightly as she stared into Jelensta's green eyes. _Is she serious…? Does she… hate the King… too…?_

But before she could reply, Jelensta burst out laughing. "I'm just kiddin', darling. I know you're too sweet to really hurt anybody, no matter how tough you wanna seem. You just ain't me."

"Hm. And what's that suppose to mean?"

"It just means I'm more spoiled, and I'm one of those lucky individual born with endless privileges…"

Ilonka paused and played with that thought as she turned around briefly to glance at Jelensta. "You know, throughout our whole conversation… you never mentioned _anything_ about your background."

Jelensta's smile widened. "I know."

"You are doing that purposely."

"Maybe."

"Who are you?"

"Kalira. Kalira Jelensta."

"What's your position, and relationship to the King?"

"We are… friends."

Ilonka sighed as she paused in front of a door. "This is where I live." She said, her hand on her doorknob. "But before I—"

To her surprise, before she had a chance to finish her sentence, Jelensta pushed past her and shoved the door open and walked in boldly, shaking her head distastefully at the sight before her. "Wow… such conditions…"

"HEY! Are you listening to me?"

Jelensta just whipped around and walked right past Ilonka yet again, this time straight out the door. "This place is ugly. Come live with me."

Ilonka blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." she said, her pace not slowing down the slightest. "I got a much bigger, not to mention nicer room. Well, room_s_. You can take one."

Ilonka stared after her, contemplating. She was tempted to go, but then thought of something, and held her ground. "No." she said.

Jelensta paused in mid stride and spun around on the heel of one foot. All of her life people were trying to keep up with her. No one ever dared to say 'no' to her. Especially not when such a generous offer is being made. "Excuse me?"

"No. I'm not going with you."

Grumbling slightly, Jelensta walked back—something she couldn't ever remember doing. She was the tiger that led and never looked, nor turned back. "All right, what is the problem?"

"I refuse to be going somewhere with a person I know absolutely nothing about. Tell me of your relationship with the King and I will go with you."

Jelensta couldn't believe her ears. "You speak as if it's a luxury for _me_! Truly, I am offering _you_ a beautiful room! You should be begging for it!"

Ilonka shook her head slowly. "No. You tell me, and I'll go with you."

Jelensta was very tempted to just walk away right then and there, as usually, people would follow her soon afterwards. But one look into this girl's eyes told her otherwise. After a long time, she let out a deep sigh. "What do you want to know…?"

"Your relationship with the King. The truth, please, and do not be vague."

"Well, I don't understand what you want me to say…"

"Well, clearly you are not related to him, yet it's obvious you seem to be able to roam freely, and he takes your opinion in high regards. Why?"

Jelensta seemed reluctant. "I've never spoke of this to anyone… no one knows of this except the King and myself… you understand that for me, it's a thrill when people stare at me questionably, wondering of my mysteries and secrets…"

"I won't say a word to a single soul."

Jelensta sighed once again. "I first met the King when I was 12, him 17."

"Wow, that long?"

"Yes… so you could almost say we were kind of like… what's that phrase—childhood friends?"

"Incredible. You've known him for—how old are you now?"

"It is impolite to ask a lady of her age…" Jelensta mocked before rolling her eyes at herself. "Ah, heck. I'm 18 now."

"—right. 18. You've known him for 6 years and he provides you with constant life of the royalties and you're not even sure if you two are friends. You do realize if that's the situation you're in, I can only assume that…" A slow smile began to play upon her lips.

Jelensta raised an eyebrow. "I don't sleep with him, if that's what you're referring to."

Ilonka squirmed slightly uncomfortably. "You say such things so casually…"

"Why shouldn't I? Besides…" her eyes narrowed slightly as her lips twisted into a mocking smirk. "I'm not the one trying to."

Ilonka frowned deeply. "I thought we were already over that. I'd rather die than to… you know, with the King."

Jelensta burst out laughing. "Oh, the King sure knows how to pick his women, don't he?"

Ilonka joined her laughter and shrugged, smiling.

"Well then, shall we go?" Jelensta gestured at the path down the hall.

Ilonka nodded. "You've told me what I wanted to know—or well, you told me the best you could, I guess, so I will keep up my end of the bargain."

Jelensta rolled her eyes as she began walking away. She whipped her fan open and fanned herself lightly in disbelief. "You have such an attitude…"

Ilonka grinned. "And you love me for it."

—

"W-What?" Touya stuttered.

"I said," Sakura repeated, louder than last time. "I will always remain your wife."

Touya sucked in a breath of air as he held it for a very long time. Perhaps a minute went by before he finally let it out. "All right." he said at last. "Then we will continue our family for our daughter."

"W-What? Then… what about me?"

Sakura turned around at the voice. Through all their frustration and accusations she forgot about the other member inside this small jail cell. "Kaho? What do you mean by that…?" Sakura questioned with a small frown. "You will be let out of this place obviously, and you will—"

But Kaho wasn't listening to her, or even looking at her. Those determined hazel eyes were fixed only on Touya. "I th-thought you said we would never… never par—"

"Excuse me, but I would like to remind you that I am married and I have a wife." Touya said coldly.

"H-How dare you!" Kaho felt a sting in her eyes. She tried so hard to leave him in the beginning, but it was he who asked for her to come back, and told her all the things she wanted to hear… she had thought he was special, he was the right man to fall in love with—but turns out, she was so wrong. He lied to her and gave her false hope and now he's denying it all without batting an eye. How unfamiliar he looked standing there against the cold, stone wall. Kaho took a step back unintentionally as she shook her head in disbelief. "How could you, Touya…? How could you…?"

But Touya could not make himself look into those teary eyes he once loved to gaze into.

Sakura looked back and forth quizzily between the two. "W-What's going on…? Touya… do you owe her something…? Kaho, honey, if my husband hurt you, I'm sure it was unintenti—"

"SHUT UP!"

Sakura was stunned from the sudden outburst as Kaho fell slowly towards the ground, covering her face with her hands, her body shaking from sobs.

"K-Kaho…? What's going o—" Sakura suddenly stopped. Everything was coming back to her.

_It so happens that K met T during the escape, and T, despite knowing the situation, sheltered K from harm for a very, very long time…_

Somebody was sheltering Kaho… and for a while Sakura had briefly wondered how lucky she was to have found a man who cared so much for her…

_But when T's safety was threatened, the 'servant' admitted to be K. Of course when that was revealed, both T and K were arrested for various crimes._

To willingly sacrifice yourself for the well being of another… how much must you care for that person?

Sakura looked back and forth between Kaho and Touya. And her eyes rested on Touya. "Unbelievable…" she whispered. "And there you were accusing me…" a cruel smile came upon her lips. "You had the face to accuse me…"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Touya cried banging his fist against the wall. "DON'T YOU DARE JUDGE ME! HOW DARE YOU MAKE SUCH ACCUSATIONS OF ME!"

"HOW DARE _I_ MAKE SUCH ACCUSATIONS OF _YOU_? HADN'T YOU THOUGHT OF THAT WHEN YOU ACCUSED ME OF DOING THINGS WITH THE KING?"

"THAT'S BECAUSE I HAD PROOF! HE WAS ABOUT TO MAKE YOU HIS BLOODY QUEEN! AND DON'T YOU DARE SCREAM BACK AT ME! I WAS BEING KIND BY LETTING YOU CONTINUE BEING MY WIFE WITHOUT QUESTIONS! TOO DAMN KIND!"

"YOU WERE KIND? OH YOU DARE SAY! HOW DO YOU HAVE THE FACE TO SAY SUCH THINGS? YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE, AND NOW I DO TOO!"

"WHAT? WHAT HAVE I DONE HUH? TELL ME WHAT I DID!"

"I knew it was strange… you were never a temperate man! But yet the first thing you do, you scream at me! AND NOW I FINALLY KNOW WHY! IT WAS GUILT WASN'T IT, IT WAS GUILT! YOU THOUGHT BY BLAMING EVERYTHING ON ME IT WOULD LET YOU OFF THE HOOK, IS THAT IT?" Sakura shook her head in disbelief. "God… I can't believe you… did you do all that in front of our daughter…?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! YOU SHOULD BE SO DAMNED GRATEFUL I'M EVEN TAKING YOU BACK TO ME! INSTEAD YOU DARE ACCUSE ME BACK? YOU KNOW NOTHING, ALRIGHT? NOTHING! But you know what, maybe if only you'd been damned _around_ more often you'd know more!"

Sakura scoffed. "Oh I know plenty! In case you've forgotten, I WAS THE ONE PUT IN CHARGE OF YOUR TRIAL! AND YOU KNOW WHAT I THOUGHT, TOUYA? YOU KNOW WHAT I THOUGHT WHEN I FIRST HEARD THE STORY OF YOU TWO? I THOUGHT, 'WOW, THEIR LOVE FOR ONE ANOTHER MUST BE DIVINE FOR THEM TO SO WILLINGLY SACRIFICE THEMSELVES FOR ONE ANOTHER!' THAT'S WHAT I DAMNED THOUGHT!

"WELL OBVIOUSLY YOU THOUGHT WRONG! BEING SO DELIRIOUSLY IN LOVE WITH THAT DAMNED KING, IT MUST'VE DONE A TON OF CRAP TO THAT HEAD OF YOURS!"

"YOU WANT TO KEEP DENYING? HUH? YOU WANT TO KEEP DENYING? ARE YOU GONNA DENY NEXT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW KAHO?"

"OF COURSE I KNOW HER! WHEN THE HELL DID I SAY I DIDN'T?"

"YEAH, WELL, IT'S BEEN HOW LONG SINCE SHE ESCAPED CASTLE? I KNOW FOR A FACT IT'S BEEN NEARLY A WHOLE YEAR! HAS SHE BEEN WITH YOU THIS WHOLE, LONG, YEAR TOUYA? HAS SHE?"

"Yeah, you know _everything_ don't you… you-you know our situation, you know how long Kaho and I were together, you know when she left, you know all the affairs of this land… it seems the only thing you _don't_ know, IS WHO YOUR HUSBAND IS!" He shook his head in disbelief. "God my parents must've been damned _blind_ when they took you in! They should've left you to rot!"

Sakura trembled with hurt and rage. "Don't you bring auntie and uncle into this. Don't you bring my childhood into this. How could you say such a thing Touya, how could you say such a thing? Because we have a misunderstanding, because you're too damned scared to admit your own mistake, you have to damn my entire life now? Starting from when I was a child? Do you think that's fair, huh? Is it?"

"Hah. Fair. You're talking to _me_ about _fair_? While you're wiping your ass with silk sleeping with the King and I'm slaving away at home trying to maintain a meager living while praying for my wife's safety and return you're tellin' me about _fairness_?"

Sakura took a deep breath. It was impossible. She was so sick of telling him that there was absolutely nothing going on between her and King. But he just didn't seem to get it. "You know," she said calmly. "You never answered my question."

"Oh, and what question was that, _your majesty?_"

Sakura tightened her jaw at the way he was mocking her. "How long were you with Kaho?"

It was Touya's turn to tighten his jaws. "She needed a place to stay."

"How long, Touya?"

"She was helpless!"

"You're avoiding my question."

Touya let out a low growl. "You know what dammit, alright, yes, I took her in very soon after she left the castle, as our house just happened by chance to be the first house she found, and obviously in desperate times she asked for hospitality, and dammit you expect me to turn away an injured woman! She passed out for crying out loud, I couldn't just leave her there!"

"Oh, and you're basically saying that for the next two seasons that you allowed her to stay you just _couldn't_ let her go anywhere because clearly she was still injured and unable to leave!"

"Do you hear yourself talking, Sakura? Do you? This is your _friend_ you're talking about! And yet all you can say is why I didn't kick her out? Why I didn't just shove her to the soldiers? You're absolutely unbelievable. And disgusting."

"Don't talk to me that way, Touya, don't you dare. She is my friend, yes, but just because of that I should be willing to share my husband with her?"

Touya rolled his eyes. "Oh give me a break, what on earth are you babbling about? How many times do I have to tell you? There-is-nothing-going-on-between-her-and-I! You think I wanted to stay with her? You think I wanted having an extra baggage around the house? YOU THINK I ENJOY HAVING A BURDEN!"

"Oh, right, of course, that COMPLETELY EXPLAINS WHY YOU _LIVED_ WITH HER IN _OUR_ HOUSE FOR A WHOLE DAMN YEAR! OF COURSE, YOU MUST'VE _HATED_ IT! THAT'S WHY, YOU KEPT HER THERE, WITH YOU, EVERY, SINGLE DAY! SLEEPING TOGETHER IN THE SAME HOUSE! GOD KNOWS IF IT'S MORE!"

Touya took a deep breath. "You really wanna know why I took her in, Sakura? You really wanna know exactly _why_ I let her stay at our house for so long…? She came to our house after her escape from her castle, and passed out… I wanted her to leave the following day when she first woke up… but I didn't… you know why? BECAUSE SHE TOLD ME SHE WAS YOUR FRIEND! SHE TOLD ME THAT SHE, WAS FRIENDS, WITH MY WIFE! MY WIFE, WHOM I LOVE, AND THUS I FELT TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR HER! I LET HER STAY BECAUSE OF YOU SAKURA, BECAUSE OF YOU! WHILE YOU WERE OFF WITH ANOTHER MAN AND NOW COMING BACK TO ACCUSE ME OF SUCH A SHAMEFUL CRIME!"

A deep silence rung through the air for a very long time.

"So… that's it?" A soft, cracking voice whispered.

Touya couldn't meet her eyes as he forced a scoff out of himself. "What do you mean that's it?" he replied coldly. "What did you honestly expect?"

Kaho couldn't believe her ears. How could he be so cruel all of a sudden? Did she mean so little to him…? Or did Sakura really mean that much to him? Kaho closed her eyes, unable to contain the tears that began to drip down, as Sakura looked back and forth between the two, unsure what conclusion to come to. "Very well." Kaho whispered, at last. There was an air of defeat around her usually confident and determined attitude. "You don't have to feel responsible for me anymore. You'll never see me again." With that, she walked out of the cell, turned at a corner and disappeared from view.

"Um, i-is that even a-allowed?" Sakura asked, slightly bewildered.

To her side, Touya slumped slowly to the ground, as his hair fell over his face, shielding his expression. "You unbelievable bitch."

"I beg your pardon!"

Deep inside, Touya was in turmoil from worrying about Kaho. How he felt afraid at what she might do impulsively under her current condition—what made it worse was that it was all caused by him. He never wanted to hurt her. He never meant to hurt her. But in that moment all he could think of was winning the argument against Sakura. In his mind _she_ was the one who's done the unspeakable, and he would prove that at any expense. "Well what the hell are you standing here for? HUH? SHE'S YOUR FRIEND DAMMIT! GO AFTER HER!"

Sakura frowned. For as long as she's known him, she's never known that her husband had such a temper. "And here you are telling me there's nothing going on between you two. God, look at you! You're worried sick about her!"

"WELL, OBVIOUSLY I AM! ANYONE WITH HALF A HEART WOULD BE! EVEN IF SHE WERE A TOTAL STRANGER I'D WORRY ABOUT HER WALKING OFF IN THAT KIND OF CONDITION!"

"OH, AND I'M TO BE BLAMED FOR IT? CLEARLY YOU WERE THE ONE THAT CAUSED IT!"

"YOU PROVOKED IT! WELL ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? TO EASE YOUR OWN GUILT MUST YOU DRIVE EVERYONE ELSE OVER THE EDGE?"

"UGH!" Sakura stomped her foot angrily. "I'M NOT GUILTY, I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING I SHOULD FEEL GUILTY ABOUT, SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET THAT FACT THROUGH THAT THICK HEAD OF YOURS?"

"WHY ARE YOU _STILL_ HERE ARGUING WITH ME? GO AFTER KAHO DAMMIT! GO AFTER HER! SHE COULD HURT HERSELF!"

"IF YOU CARE ABOUT HER SO MUCH, _YOU GO AFTER HER_!"

Touya stopped screaming, as he paused in shame and frustration, beads of cold sweat rolling down his face. He really was so, _so_ worried about her. He didn't want her to do anything foolish or impulsive… but for now, for his pride, he couldn't go after her personally. But that didn't ease his worry one tiny bit. If he couldn't do anything himself, he would get someone else to. "Sakura… she's your friend… go after her…"

But as Sakura stared at the way her husband looked, stared at the way her husband changed, and thinking that all these were to be blamed on Kaho, she couldn't help the anger that rose within. She stared into Touya's eyes for a longest time, before she responded. "No." It was simple, but firm word. She has done nothing wrong and she will not go after that wench. _I thought you were my friend, Kaho… I respected you deeply… I looked up to you. I remember now… you mentioning you knew of Touya… could it be? All the time… your kindness and understanding and support for me… were they all lies so you could get to my… husband…? _Sakura swallowed at the thought. _Are you really so deceitful and cruel…? Have you been manipulating my husband as well…? You didn't… hurt Chiika, did you…?_ "Touya…? How… how's Chiika…?"

But Touya didn't say anything. He simply stared at her as if she were a stranger. "Don't ask me about Chiika. You have no right to know."

"Touya, I am her mother. I have every right to know."

He scoffed, not breaking that cruel, cruel eye contact. "The hell you are. Mothers care about their child, mothers love their child—you're not her mother."

"How dare you say that! Of course I love Chiika very, very much, and of course I care for her! How could you even say such a thing?"

"If you truly cared for Chiika, or for me, you would've came home long, long ago, Sakura. If you were even capable of caring at all, you would go after Kaho right now."

"I told you, no. I will not. She used me, she betrayed me. I have no reason to care for someone like that."

Touya shook his head slowly. "You're wrong. She's nothing like that."

"Oh? What happened to you taking care of her _for me_?"

"I did. I did show hospitality towards her because of you. But inevitably as time progressed I came to know her and I know that she is a kind soul."

Sakura shook her head slowly. "Stop, Touya. Let's stop talking about her. Don't you think _we_ have more important issues to work out?"

Touya couldn't take his eyes off her. To him, this was no longer the kind, and caring Sakura he once knew and loved. She was no longer the wife he married. She's become someone else… she's become… a cruel, cruel Queen. Even the way she spoke, it was like giving commands rather than conversation. The way she carried herself was no longer soft and gentle, but confident and proud. "You're no longer the Sakura I once loved… you've changed, changed so much, you know that? You've become cold heart, you've become cruel… you've become ugly."

Sakura felt as if she had been slapped in the face. "No, Touya." She managed to say. "It is not me, but you who's changed."

"No, Sakura, I couldn't have changed. I lived life as we've always lived for more than 10 years. It is you, who came into this castle, got a taste of being favoured and loved by that hideous King… and it's gotten to your head. Your heart has been tainted black from your greed and selfishness."

"Touya—"

But he wasn't done. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the woman he wish he could still recognize. He searched deep in her features for something—anything—that appeared familiar to him. "I swore an eternal vow to stay with _Sakura_ forever… not you."

Sakura's eyes widened bit by bit, as her heart broke, little by little. She could not believe his words. How embarrassing and powerful they were. Was he… _breaking the eternal vow_ they swore to one another? No… he couldn't… he just couldn't… he couldn't hate her this much! He couldn't be so desperate to get away from her that he'd rather condemn his soul in hell for his eternal afterlife! No! That's simply too much! She couldn't take that!

Slowly, she felt the tears of disbelief and absolute pain well up in her eyes, as one drop slid down her cheek, dripping down her neck. "You don't mean that, Touya…" she whispered hoarsely.

But he simply closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "17 years we've known each other, Sakura… 17 years… but I don't see the point anymore. I will not be with the person you've become."

"B-But Touya…" her voice was so soft… so broken. "I-I thought we worked something out…? I-I thought we both agreed… and we were both okay w-with that, I-I will leave this competition as soon as I-I can, and, and we'll pretend this never happened, and we'll, we'll continue living our life, happily, just like before…"

"Yeah, you'll leave soon. How soon is soon, Sakura? You won't leave that King. I know it, you know it. And even if you return, I can't stand living with the person you are now. Once upon a time we had so much in common. We despised people who abused their privilege and saw themselves more superior and worthy simply because they were luckier at birth. Well, you've become one of those people now, Sakura. You've had a taste of the power the King has granted you and you've become greedy. I can't live with you any more."

"T-That's not true… Touya… Touya…" she walked towards him slowly, wobbling on her feet as she was finally within distance to carefully lay her hands on his shoulders. "I'm still the Sakura you knew since childhood… the Sakura you married… the Sakura you… you have a daughter with…"

Touya looked her over for a long time. At last, he said, "No. You're not. You do not have to return home if you do not wish to."

"B-But Touya… how could you say this? W-We're bound by an _eternal_ vow! We swore before all beings in heaven we'll be together forever! We're bound by blood! We cannot separate! This is just a bump in our long road! This is God's way of challenging us, challenging our determination and loyalty! You can't give up now! You just can't! We are to remain together _forever_! It's the way things are!"

"And if we don't?"

"Then… then…" Sakura's voiced trembled slightly. "Then you'll be damned to hell."

Touya chuckled mirthlessly under his breath. "Two years ago you never would've even said such words." She was silent, for she knew it was true. "I have nothing more to say to you right now. I don't want to see you right now. We'll just fight more and make this worse…" he slumped down to the ground, his hands covering his face. "Please leave."

Sakura approached him slowly. "Touya… this, this is just a fight we're having… right? I'll still return home after this competition… and, and you'll still be waiting for me, right…? and everything will be back to the way they are…? This is just some stupid fight… right?"

"I don't know, Sakura. I don't know."

Sakura swallowed hard and bit her lips, tears stinging her eyes. A strange, choking cry left her lips as she ran out of the cell, tears flying past her face.

—

Tomoyo stood there guarding the entrance to the dungeon restlessly. "Oh, why did that vulgar man make _me_ guard the place…? I need to see if Kaho is all right… oh, she looked terrible when she ran out… and I'm going to get into so much trouble for her running out like that!"

"HEY! What are you still doing here?"

Tomoyo turned and gasped as she stared into the eyes of the guard. "EEK! Ah, hello! Are you back to GUARD the cell again? You are THE GUARD that works HERE right?"

He raised an eyebrow at the way she was speaking. "I thought I told ya to scram! It's been what, how long now? Why's you _still_ here?"

"Uh, umm, I, I wanted to visit my friend for longer time!"

"Then why ain't you wit' her?"

"I-uh-I was just… just admiring this place…"

The guard's eyebrow rose even higher at that. He was now positive this girl's lost it. "Yeah, well, you like it so much why don'ts you stay here then."

"Ah, well, I mean I don't like it that much you know… so speaking of which… you are back here to GUARD the place…? And NOT LEAVING soon…?"

"Look I don't know what you're up to but I'ma go check up on the prisoners and if anything happened…" he pointed a finger at her, barely inches away from her nose. "_You_ will be held responsible. And you can admire these jail cells all, day, long. Gotcha?"

Tomoyo gulped. "Umm yes… I—um—I—of course—it's just that—" she took a deep breath. "THE GUARD IS HERE! THE GUARD IS HERE! THE GUARD IS BACK! HE'S BACK!"

"Hey whatcha screamin' about? Shut up!"

"THE GUARD IS HERE! HE'S HERE! THE GUARD IS BACK! HE'S—" Tomoyo sighed a breath of relief when she saw Sakura running up the stairs from the dungeon cell. "Oh, thanks goodness, Sakura, you're—"

But Sakura ran by her in a blur, as if she didn't even see her. Was it just her or did Sakura seem to be… crying…? Tomoyo wondered with worry, staring after the girl's retreating figure.

"Okay, WHO on God's beautiful green earth was SHE?" The guard demanded. "And WHY is she here WITHOUT PERMISSION?"

Tomoyo held her head high. "She happens to be Lady Kinomoto. Kinomoto Sakura, I'm sure you've heard…? Hmm…? The only woman the King has ever given permission to be in charge of an entire trial…?"

The guard thought for a bit before he went pale. "O-Oh yes, I have heard of her… G-Give her my best regards…" he mumbled as he headed downstairs to check on the prisoners.

A few minutes later, a scream was heard as the guard came bolting up the stairs in a fit of rage. "YOU STUPID GIRL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WHY IS THEIR CELL UNLOCKED? WHY IS ONE OF THE PRISONERS GONE, HUH? WHY IS SHE GONE? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

But Tomoyo had already left to chase after Sakura.

"YOU ARE DEAD UNDERSTAND? DEAD! SECURITY! SECURITY! A PRISONER HAS ESCAPED! SECURITY!"

—

"Oh, where could she be…?" Tomoyo asked with worry as she ran down the endless halls of this castle. Where, could, she, be…?"

Nearly 20 minutes go by and she could not find a trace of either Sakura or Kaho. "Oh…" She mumbled with worry. But as she turned at a corner of the corridor, she bumped into someone unexpectedly. "Oh!" She cried in surprise.

"Tomoyo?"

"Meiling! What are you doing here?"

Meiling looked away grudgingly. "Looking for the King… except he's no where to be found…"

"Meiling, I am so glad I bumped into you… Please, I need you to go find Sakura…"

Meiling's face darkened at the mention of that name. "Oh? And why should I do that? You saw what happened at the trial…" she swallowed with difficulty. "What King Syaoran said… said about her…"

"Oh, Meiling…" Tomoyo drew her friend into a hug. "I understand how you must feel right now… but just for a moment, can we forget all about this… just for a moment? I don't think Sakura's okay right now… really… th-that… that man with Kaho… the man that was at the trial and heard everything that you have… he's…" her voiced dropped down a notch. "He's her husband."

Meiling drew back abruptly, her eyes wide. "W-What?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Yeah… what were the chances… and he and Sakura just had a face-to-face conversation down in the cell… I'm not quite sure what happened down there, but I do think he is a very aggressive and tactful man… she just came running out of the cell crying… oh, she looked a mess…"

Meiling was submitting unwillingly toward the guilt and worry that began to arise within her heart. "T-Then… why don't you go after her?"

"I have to find Kaho…"

"Kaho? What happened to her?"

"She… um… I'm not really sure what happened but she kind of… ran out of the cell in tears too…"

"WHAT? But she's a—"

"I know! That's what makes it worse! She's a criminal and the guards would surely be after her! Attempted prison escape is a very serious crime! That's why I _have_ to go find her before the guards do! So… will you help me? Please take care of Sakura?"

Meiling's frown deepened as she stared at the ground for a long time. At last, with a sigh, she replied. "All right…"

Tomoyo smiled gratefully, giving her friend a hug. "Thank you Meiling… I knew you still cared deep down."

Meiling just sighed in response.

—

The guards stared in bewilderment at the woman who was kneeling down before them.

"PLEASE! I need to see the King!"

She looked an absolute mess. Tear stains were everywhere on her face, her clothing were wrinkles, her eyes were red, and there was just something pathetic and defeated about her every gesture. Even the way she kneeled looked more as if she were going to collapse on the ground. But that wasn't why they were surprised. After all many people end up like that after staying inside the castle for too long. They were most surprised by her identity. "Aren't you Mizuki…?" one guard asked carefully.

"Yes, but—"

But the guards were already in frenzy. "SEIZE HER! SHE'S ATTEMPTING PRISON ESCAPE NOW! SEIZE HER!"

"No, sirs, please I simply—"

"WE NEED MORE GUARDS HERE! PRISONER ATTEMPTING ESCAPE! PRISONER ATTEMPTING ESCAPE!"

"Hey! Stop that!" Kaho protested weakly as two guards dragged her roughly to her feet, tying her arms behind her.

"THE KING MUST NOT BE DISTURBED OF THIS! I REPEAT! HIS MAJESTY MUST NOT!"

"LOOK COULD YOU GENTLEMEN PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE SECOND HERE? IF I REALLY WERE TRYING TO ESCAPE, WHY WOULD I ASK TO SEE THE KING?"

The guards paused briefly as they stared at her. She did have a point… "Then why _do_ you wish to see him?"

Kaho's eyes were blank and gray. "I wish to tell him how deeply sorry I am for my having attempted to escape this castle. I wish to tell him I will endure any punishment he deems reasonable and that I shall never attempt to leave this place again."

The guards raised an eyebrow. "Then how, did you manage to escape your cell?"

"I didn't escape. The guard left the cell door open…"

"WHAT?"

"So please let me see the King…"

The guards stared at her for a very long time. "No, sorry, can't do. By the rules you are to be put instantly back into the cell and be tried once more on a different day…"

Kaho dropped to her knees like a ragged doll. "Please sir… have mercy…"

"Having mercy, is to _not_ report this escape to the King…"

"I beg of you…" and with that, she touched her forehead to the ground, kowtowing.

The soldier felt very uncomfortable at the scene of a beautiful woman begging him like such. "I-uh-I… oh, all right. Please, just stand up…"

Kaho straightened herself, but remained kneeling. "No, I will not budge till the King personally gives me permission to…"

The guard sighed at her stubbornness, as he set off to find the King.

—

"Your majesty, someone is here to see you." The soldier reported, kneeling on one knee.

The King was delighted. "Oh, she's here." He paced happily around his room. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let her in!"

"Yes your majesty."

King Syaoran was grinning like a silly young boy as he heard footsteps behind him. When the footsteps became louder and louder then stopped, he spun around joyously. "Sakura—" But he was flabbergasted to find a man in armor kneeling in front of him. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Your majesty, someone wishes to see you."

"Yes I know that, that's why I said to let her in…" he growled, his entire demeanor changing.

"Your Majesty, she is waiting at the Grand Hall."

The King was slightly puzzled. "Well then, tell her to come here…"

"But she refused to budge from her kneeling position on the ground till you personally give her permission to."

The King raised an eyebrow. "Just for clarification, who is this woman?"

"Her name is Mizuki Kaho, your Majesty."

"MIZUKI KAHO? ISN'T SHE IN PRISON?"

"According to her, the guard left his post and her cell open, and so she left, in haste to see you. She proposed that she is here to apologize and to accept any punishment you want to set on her."

The King groaned. "Look as tempting as it might sound, could you convince her to stay somewhere else for the night and I'll deal with her tomorrow morning?"

"But your majesty, she refuses to leave nor to stop kneeling till you see her."

The King's right eye twitched just the slightest. "Oh all right… lead the way…" he growled, clearly annoyed.

As they headed out his heavily guarded bed chamber, King Syaoran said to one of the guards, "I'm sure you all know of Lady Kinomoto Sakura. If she were to show up, let her in, got it? And you will treat her as you would treat a Queen. You will make sure she is comfortable, and give her anything she asks."

"Yes your majesty." The guards and servants replied in sync.

"Good. And let her know I will be back shortly. Hopefully."

"Yes your majesty."

As the King disappeared from view, the servants giggled at one another. "He sure has changed…"

"Yeah, and I think it's 'cause of that Kinomoto girl…"

"How strange love works, don't you think?" one girl said dreamily. "They used to be at each other's throats… and look at them now… She might actually be the next Queen…"

—

Meiling sighed in frustration. "I've looked everywhere! Where could she be?" She leaned against the wall, pondering. "Maybe I am over-thinking things…? Maybe she is… just in her room? Well, worth a shot."

And with that, Meiling headed off towards what used to be the room they shared.

Standing before the door, she took a deep breath, and turned the door knob, as she opened the door slowly. "Sakura?" She called out softly, before entering the room, and closing the door behind her. "Sakura? Are you here?"

But the girl was nowhere to be found. Meiling felt a deep sadness within her as she sat down on Sakura's bed. "Where could you be…? Just don't do anything rash, all right…?"

That was when Meiling noticed a little booklet lying atop her drawer. "Hey…" she said curiously, picking the book up. "Isn't this the book that Sakura, Tomoyo, and Ilonka were all talking about the other day? I wonder what's so special about it…" And casually, she flipped the book to the page where Sakura had bookmarked, and settled down.

And she began to read.

—

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in your REVIEW!  
**In the format of: **'name "at" host "dot" com'** – thanks!

—

**Author's Note:** _Okay I know that was SUCH an inappropriate place to end it… it's so… un-ending-ish… but I had to. I had originally planned to combine this chap and next chap together, but that probably would've been like over 16k words… which is WAY too long… so I'm dividing it. So excuse the horrible place to end it._

_Also please excuse how horrible this chapter was… :( unfortunately I was on a writing marathon starting on chapter 15 or something… basically I never stopped writing… but I kinda lost inspiration somewhere in middle of this chapter, so I actually ended up writing like literally a paragraph a day for about two weeks straight or something… thus the crappiness, repetiveness, and again, more crappiness… :( but I promise, (I will try to make) the next chapter be better! The next chapter will be a _huge_ event, probably one of the climax of the story… though probably not as dramatic as some of you might, expect, or at least not in the way you're expecting… anyhow, till next time! Ta-ta!_

_7968 words._


	23. Mistake

**Author's Note: **_Aww love you guys so much for all the reviews! I was going to go to bed till I read some reviews and I got all pumped up to write this chap now… XD so if I do my exam tomorrow with baggy eyes… well, we all know who to blame ne? :P Enjoy this chapter, it'll be intense… PLEASE read the A/N at the end of the chapter, there's some important information… e.g. am leaving for China for a bit…_

)**CheeseyCraziness**( - Aww, I'm sorry… :( To be honest I really don't know when the story will get happier… n.n; I'm not through with the list of problems I must have in this story yet… XD;; :laughs evilly:

)**sparklesandjay**( - I knooow! If only everyone would just admit who they really like! Then everything would work out perfectly! XP

)**CelestialMoussy**( - Thank you so much for your review, I always LOVE to hear other people's opinions on ideas and themes. Your review brought out a side of 'Wanted' that many people missed, and for that I am very glad. :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, and I will do my best not to disappoint you!

)**sherina**( - Here's a tiiiny spoiler: the marriage issue _will_ definitely be solved… though… probably in the sequel… n.n;

)**lhaine07**( - How ironic the things change sometimes, isn't it… despite Syaoran being the "cruel" on in the beginning, the "heroes" are now switching roles with him…

)**-ur-hearts-desire-**( - Oooo then let me know at the end of this chapter if your prediction was correct! :3 And hope you did well on your chem exam! :O

)**hamxham**( - Thank you so much! :hug: I'm so happy to hear you like it so much!

)**yingfa07**( - I know what you mean! They are making the situation sooo complicated! Wouldn't it be so much easier if they all came out and said who they really liked? :P Syaoran will find out about Sakura's marital status of course… and as he does there will be another surprise for him… o.o Umm btw could you leave ur review via the 'review' button at the end of the story as opposed to a PM…? n.n; it's just that I like keeping all my reviews and with the PM it sometimes gets lost in my very messy email inbox… o.o

_**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! And glad you are all enjoying the story! (and hopefully you will continue to after this chapter! n.n;)**_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

**Chapter** **Twenty-Three**

_Mistake_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

—

_From that day forth, a vicious cycle began._

_Lilia did not plan it to be so—it was something that happened by itself, without her consent._

_After leaving Jayx, after many days of difficult traveling, she at last arrived at the castle once more, in the middle of summer._

_Her arrival this time was received much more differently than the first. As Lilia came closer and closer towards the castle, soldiers rushed forth and greeted her, going on their knees in perfect rows on both sides, as two knights accompanied her to the castle gates._

_By the time she did arrive at the grand gates, King Reyn was already there, waiting for her._

_In that moment, bathing in the treatment she is receiving, watching the way King Reyn waited and drank in her every movement, Lilia felt as if she might overflow. Especially after having recently lived through such torture with cold and loveless Jayx._

_When they were within a few meters of one another, Lilia had to place a hand over her heart, afraid it might leap out of her throat. "Reyn…" she whispered._

_He smiled lovingly as he grasped her hand, and kissed it softly, despite her tired and probably messy appearance. "Welcome home, my Queen."_

_And Lilia couldn't help the smile that blossomed over her face as she stared into those familiar, loving eyes. "I'm home, Reyn."_

—

_Perhaps it was because of how much more perfect life within the castle was compared to that of a commoner's. Perhaps it was the way Reyn spoiled her. Perhaps Lilia wanted to be loved, and clearly Reyn did that much better than Jayx did as of recent. Or maybe, just maybe, all along, Reyn was the only one who ever meant anything in Lilia's heart._

_Whatever the reason was, Lilia did not wish to part. She did not want to leave the castle. Ever. Thinking about having to return to Jayx only dimmed her mood. Returning to Jayx became something she dreaded, especially knowing the way he would treat her upon her return._

_But seasons were changing, and Lilia knew her and Reyn's days were numbers. After all, she had been the one to leave him. She had been the one who promised to try to help him find a new bride… what right did she have to linger here, delaying the inevitable for them both?_

_And so, during mid-autumn, Lilia once again, began to pack and plan for her trip back to a place she used to consider home._

_King Reyn sat atop their bed as he leaned against his pillow, staring at Lilia wearily, as she folded some simple dresses and packed them into her small straw-bag. "Must you leave so soon, Lilia?"_

_Lilia sighed, but couldn't help but to smile a little at the amount of concern and longing he had for her. But a deep ache was beginning to develop in her heart, and she knew that if she stayed any longer, she might simply choose to never return. "Reyn… honey, you know why…"_

"_Of course I do. I only dream about killing him about three times a day."_

_Lilia chuckled sadly. Just recently, during her second time visiting Reyn, she began to ponder more and more with each passing day: had there not been a misunderstanding, had I not misunderstood Reyn's love for me as pity, perhaps… this would not have happen? Maybe we would be together, forever, without Jayx's presence…?_

_It was a terrible thought, she knew, but Lilia couldn't help it. After all, Reyn was her first love. And they have been together for a much longer time._

_King Reyn sat up as he stood up and walked over to her, hugging her around the waist from behind. "You promised you'd be here for me when I need you…"_

_Lilia leaned back against him and closed her eyes. "And I kept that promise… I've been here for you for an entire season's time…"_

"_But what if I need you forever…?"_

_Lilia giggled. "Then, you're just being greedy." And she forced herself away from his embrace as she went back to packing._

_After a long moment of silence, Reyn asked quietly, "Will you return?"_

_Lilia paused, as she spun around to look at him in the eyes. Studying his features, she wanted to say 'yes, of course I will. Wait for me.' But she realized that it wasn't as if she were going on a trip and asking her husband to wait for her return… she was _going back to her husband_… And so, she replied. "Reyn… a fair amount of time has passed… it's… it's not fair to you like this… you must find a new Queen, and I am not helping that…"_

_King Reyn stared at her intently. "I've told you many times. Do not speak of that in front of me. There is only one woman I want as my Queen, and you know who she is. She is the only one who has ever rejected that position and escaped me."_

"_Reyn—"_

"_Lilia, you can't tell me that during the days you spend with Jayx, you have not once dreamt of coming back here?"_

_Lilia looked away. "It's just not fair, Reyn…"_

_He reached forward and tilted her chin upwards so that she would look into his eyes. "I don't care about fairness, Lilia. I only care about those I love." Lilia felt a chill down her spine at his words. "So tell me, will you return?"_

_Slowly, while staring into his enticing and demanding eyes, Lilia found herself nodding. "Yes, please wait for me."_

_King Reyn smiled. "Always."_

—

_And so begins the cycle._

_When Lilia returned to Jayx, his attitude was as cold and cruel towards her as the day she had left._

_The days go by miserably for Lilia, and no matter what she did, she could not rid Jayx of his foul mood._

_Before long, Lilia couldn't let a day go by without thinking about Reyn, and when she would see him next._

_She would stay with Jayx just long enough to be able to explain her trips as "missing her friends and relatives". And then she would stay with Reyn for as long as she possibly could, but still short enough to blame it on having met difficulties while traveling home._

_It was a vicious cycle. It was a cycle Lilia couldn't help._

_And so, for two, tiring years, it continued._

_Reyn refusing to find a new Queen, and grasped onto this possible chance with Lilia; Jayx never explaining himself, never communicating with Lilia, and never forgiving Lilia; Mirandin still waiting inside the castle, holding onto a bare glimmer of hope that there is a reason why the King has yet to sent her home; and Lilia, caught in between two men, and between doing the right thing, and what she wants._

_Despite how the situation tore Lilia apart bit by bit with each passing moment, Lilia didn't want anything to change._

_After all, she didn't want to have to choose, yet again. She simply couldn't._

_Sometimes, that moment before anything happens—everything is perfect, and all one want to do is to grasp onto that moment and never let go, even as it begins to flail helplessly._

_But nothing lasts forever. Just as certain as time will pass, inevitably, things change—people change._

_And during a warm midsummer's night, Lilia's worlds shattered._

—

King Syaoran strode quickly towards the throne room, frowning as he glimpsed the kneeling figure of Kaho on the ground.

"You're starting to become quite troublesome for me." Was the first thing he said, as he stopped in front of her, whipping his trailing robe behind him.

Despite having been kneeling on the ground for over an hour, Kaho showed no sign of physical discomfort as she stared slowly up into the eyes of the King. With one glance into her eyes, the King had to blink in surprise—the emotional trauma showed clearly across her face as well as her soulless, dull eyes. "Your Majesty." She said, her voice empty and ringing with a hollowness, as she touched her head slowly to the ground.

When Kaho didn't move after quite some time has passed, King Syaoran began to feel slightly uncomfortable, as he frowned, wondering what could've happened to her. After all, the Kaho he got to know was full of life and pride and self-respect. "Kaho, you may rise now, you realize."

Slowly, as if she were being pulled upwards by a string, Kaho rose, as she stared into the King's eyes. "Please forgive me for my crime, Your Majesty. From this day forth I promise I will do anything you say, and I will never attempt to escape this castle ever again. I will be like your loyal servant and I shall never speak a single word of complaint." She kowtowed once more, touching her head to the ground.

King Syaoran stared uncertainly at the woman before him. "Kaho… you've only escaped my castle… despite that to have slightly ruined my image, I do not believe a lifetime of slavery is necessary. In fact I know that kind of punishment is simply outrageous. Not to mention… well, having had a talk with Sakura, and what with her seeming to be horrified at the idea of declaring your sentence, she gave that final say to me. And thinking it over clearly, I realized that truly, as mentioned, now that I already have a woman in mind, I do not mind your escape as much. In fact, if you'd just be a little more patient and go back to your cell for tonight, tomorrow morning I am willing to announce that both you and your companion will be free, and you two may go wherever you desire, and we'll just assume this whole thing never happened." The King finished with a smile. Truly, after seeing how much Sakura was suffering, King Syaoran realized he didn't care about his pride that much, he didn't care about punished Kaho anymore—all he wanted was to erase the pain from his Sakura's face. And truly, was this case really so important? It would be much simpler for him to just let them go, and then he would actually be able to spend time with Sakura, and see her smile, which ultimately, he wanted more.

But to his surprise, Kaho rose abruptly from the ground and stared at him in desperation, fear clouding her eyes. "No…" she whispered. "NO! Please Your Majesty! Please, if you really must, then just release him! Please, release him and let me serve within this castle as a servant for the rest of my life!"

The King was surprised as he saw a tear slipping down Kaho's cheek. "Kaho… your reaction… it's starting to remind me a little of Sakura's reaction earlier… There seems to be something going on, and I feel I am left in the dark. I know I can sometimes be ignorant but right now even I can see that something is clearly tearing you apart. You should also know that you have many friends within these castle walls, and if I were to sentence you to be a maid here for the rest of your life, I can only imagine the amount of hell the girls would put me through…" he said sourly, envisioning what had happened the last time he locked Sakura up. "Which is why I cannot grant your request. However, I would like to know what is on your mind, and what is the problem that seems to be traumatizing everyone."

Kaho's eyes cleared slightly as she stared at the face of the King. Truly, he has changed so much. Could it all be because of Sakura…? Looking into his eyes and finding no trace of deceit or jest, Kaho allowed herself a weary smile. "Your Majesty, you have become quite a fair and kind-hearted King. As much as I'd like to explain to you the full truth, for your sake, I cannot tell you the reason behind my down. But if I may be so bold, I would like to make a suggestion for the verdict of mine and Touya's trial."

"And what might that be?"

"Release only one of us tomorrow, and the other a month later."

"Oh? And why would you want that?"

Kaho lowered her head slightly, as her long hair fell down, covering both sides of her face. "So that I'll never have to see Touya again. If you release us on two different dates, we will forever lose track of one another's location… and we would not be able to find one another, even if we wanted to."

"Touya… isn't that your companion? The one who risked his life to save yours? The one you revealed your identity to save?"

"Yes…" she whispered, feeling a deep pain in her chest. How things change. How they change so cruelly and without warning…

"But why? Aren't you… well, I guess, together or something? I've always assumed him to be your man."

Kaho chuckled sadly. "Then you're mistaken. He was never my man…" and in a low whisper, she added, "and never will be."

King Syaoran stared at her for a long time, before letting out a deep sigh. "Well, this does sound a lot more reasonable than requesting me to sentence you to being my maid for the rest of your life… And, I am glad you were able to confront to me your real desires. And so, I will grant your wish. You are a woman, Kaho, and I know that a month in jail will take more a stronger toll on you than your companion. And so, tomorrow, I will release you, and sentence him to a month in jail." The King looked slightly off the side. "Never liked him much anyways…" he muttered. "Does that sound good to you?"

Kaho smiled bitterly. _This time, when I leave, I will make sure that you will never find me again… Goodbye, Touya… _"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Good. Is that all? Because I have somewhere to be."

"Well, actually…" Kaho hestitated. "This is very bold and unfair of me to ask, especially since you have just been so kind to me… but… for tonight… or at least till tomorrow at the trial… I do not wish to see Touya… could you possibly, let me stay elsewhere for the night?"

The King sighed. "You know, if I wasn't anticipating something I might actually have the time to become frustrated with you. But, you're a lucky woman—I believe Tomoyo has yet to find another roommate. Feel free to stay with her till tomorrow morning." With that, the King turned around, and began to walk away.

Behind him, Kaho allowed herself a small smile, as she once again, touched her head to the ground, except this time with grace. "Thank you, your Majesty. Even as I leave this castle tomorrow, I promise I shall not ever forget your kindness, no matter where I am. I do not regret our encounter, though I could only wish it had been under different circumstances. But I am very happy that you have been able to find the right woman for you."

The King paused in mid-stride at her words. He closed his eyes, and let out a deep breath of air. Slowly, he turned around and stared at Kaho wearily. "They say I am so lucky, and as the King, I can have whatever I want. Yet that is not true. As the King, I am unable to have that which is most important in a person's life—friendship. I understand it is inevitably that due to your status and mine, that once you leave tomorrow, we shall never see one another ever again. But, had I been born different, perhaps… I believe we could've become… friends. Unfortunately that does not exist in my life."

"Never again…" Kaho whispered. "How harsh that word is, yet how true. It means enough to hear those words from you, Your Majesty, I am truly grateful, and I will miss you." _Never again, Touya…_

The King allowed himself a small smile. He didn't know when he began to… feel. Though he had a strong suspicious that it happened after he fell in love with that young woman, Kinomoto Sakura. "Goodbye, Kaho." He said at last, before turning around to walk away, unable to look at her any longer.

—

Sakura ran through the long, gray hallways of the castle, as she hiccupped, tears running uncontrollably down her cheek. She looked an utter mess and she knew it, but at that moment, she couldn't care less.

All she knew was that she needed to find someone—anyone—before she collapsed from the pain and agony.

She just needed someone to throw their arms around her and comfort her, and tell her everything's going to be okay, because at that moment, for her, everything was not going to be okay. Not even close.

She ran towards Tomoyo's dorm and pounded on her door anxiously. Nobody answered. She headed towards Ilonka's room and knocked, and again she was greeted by silence.

Feeling on the verge of a nervous breakdown, Sakura ran through the entire floor looking for any traces of anybody she knew, but to no luck.

She considered returning to her dorm, but she feared that once she collapsed there, without the presence of anyone else, she may never be able to get back up again.

Dry hiccups wracked through her body as she sought desperately for help, her body shaking uncontrollably.

At last, she came to a conclusion. After all, despite everything, he had always been there for her when she needed most. And she's never needed someone as much as she did now.

And so, Sakura ran and ran, her legs barely steady, but at last, she reached the grand door to the King's dorm. He did say he would wait for her here. His dorm, his library, they were both interconnected.

"Lady Sakura! You are here!" A few maids came rushing forward, giggling amongst themselves at her arrival. But as they came close enough and saw the deadness within her eyes, their laughter instantly died out. "L-Lady S-Sakura?"

Sakura looked up slowly, her hair matting across her face in disarray. "T-The King, I-I need to see the King." She tried to state as calmly as she could, but even she could hear herself hyperventilate from that short sentence.

"R-Right this way, ma'am." And they led her inside.

—

_It was a warm summer's night—warmer than usual. Lilia had just returned from her trip to "visit friends of other villages" as she held out her hand to turn the door knob to the small hut before her._

_But before she could, the knob turned on its own as the door swung open, the figure of a young man towered over her. "I'm sick of this." Was the first thing he said. Under the moonlight, his eyes looked deadly._

_Lilia jumped in surprise, her belongings dropping to the ground. "J-Jayx." She stuttered._

_Angrily, he bent down as he reached into her bag and pulled out a golden necklace. "What the hell do you take me for, Lilia? WHAT THE HELL? Am I just a stupid, useless fool in your eyes, is that it?" He dangled the gold chain barely inches from her face. "Who gave you this? Huh? Tell me dammit, WHO THE HELL GAVE MY WIFE THIS?"_

_Lilia winced slightly, but tried to compose herself. "I don't know what you're overreacting about, Jayx. For goodness sakes it's nearly the witching hour, surely we must get some sleep. It's bad omen to be awake at this time."_

_But he blocked her path as she attempted to step into the hut. "You've yet to answer my question." He bit out scathingly._

"_Oh, you're overreacting and being ridiculous! My friends give me gifts, is that such a crime?"_

"_Depends on who the friend is. If the friend happens to be a lover, then yes, as your husband, I find that to be a very heinous crime."_

_Lilia's heart skipped a beat. "I-I don't know what you're talking about…"_

"_I'm sure you don't, Lilia…" he laughed bitterly. "I had hoped that if I said nothing, you would come to your senses within time and stop all this absurdities. But clearly, you have not." He paused, narrowing his eyes hauntingly at her form. "Lilia, you're a fucking whore."_

_Lilia did a double take at his biting words as she felt a wave of shame washing over her. Never, in her life, had anyone, _anyone_ dared to speak to her in such a way, calling her by such a dirty title. "I-I beg your pardon?" Her voice cracked a little. Having lived all her life as either a princess or a Queen, the one thing Lilia had never experienced was emotional abuse. And to hear such words out of the mouth of a man whom she had thought loved her, tore her heart apart._

"_You heard me." If possible, his glare hardened even more. "I cannot believe what a fool I was… fighting for your love like that, believing your every word, risking my bloody _life_ to save you! Oh had I only known! What a fool I was… tell me Lilia, what does he have that I don't? Or do you care so much for money?"_

"_Money? You think I care for money? If I cared for money I'd never have lef—" Lilia bit her tongue just in time. She had nearly said, 'if I cared for money I'd never have left Reyn in the first place'. But such a forbidden sentence she knew she could not say, especially at such a time._

"_What's the matter? C'mon, Lilia, enlighten me. What do you wish to say?" Jayx taunted slowly. "Truly, there must be something you wish to tell me. Something you should've told me long, long ago. As your husband I believe that despite all the cheating and deceits, there should be at least some form of trust between us for you to at least tell me the truth to the error of your ways."_

"_E-Error of my ways? There are none, I have not done anything wrong, I don't see why you are treating me this way." Despite her words, Lilia's usual strong eyes shone with fear. She could barely recognize the man before her._

_Jayx's lips twisted up in a cruel, mocking smirk. "Last chance, Lilia." He said slowly, his words calm and even. "I'm giving you one, last, chance to tell me the truth. If you tell me the truth now, I will go easy on you, otherwise, I'm not holding back. Wife, or not, I will not be insulted this way. So tell me, Lilia, where, have, you, been?"_

_In that moment how desperately Lilia wanted to tell Jayx the truth. But more than anything else, how desperately she wanted to get away, and run to Reyn's warm, trusting arms. But at this moment, in this quarrel, Lilia will not bow to him. Being born of high royalty, her pride came before everything else. "Visiting friends, Jayx."_

_Jayx took a deep breath, closed his eyes, as the cool summer breeze blew by, rattling the tree branches near their little hut._

_Lilia held her breath the whole time, unsure what was to happen. When a good five minutes went by without movement, Lilia slowly began to relax, and that's when Jayx lashed out._

_Nearly giving Lilia a heart attack, Jayx's eyes snapped open, an angry fire burning within them as he grabbed Lilia roughly by the arms and shoved her against the wall of the outside of their hut._

"_AH!" Lilia cried in pain, feeling the impact against her back, Jayx's face barely inches from hers, breathing fire down her face._

"_You slut… YOU DAMNED FUCKING SLUT! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM, HUH? AM I SOME REJECT TO YOU? IS THAT IT? YOU THINK I'M JUST THIS FUCKING IDIOT HERE WAITING DAY AND NIGHT FOR YOUR RETURN BECAUSE I HAVE NO ONE ELSE? WELL DAMN YOU TO HELL! I REFUSE TO BE DEGRADED LIKE THIS BY YOU! I RISKED MY LIFE TO SNEAK BACK INTO THAT FUCKING CASTLE TO SAVE YOU, YOU WORTHLESS WOMAN AND WHAT DO YOU DO IN RETURN? YOU RUN BACK TO THAT MAN! WAS THAT YOUR PLAN IN THE BEGINNING? DID YOU TELL HIM TO KIDNAP ME AND MAKE IT SEEM LIKE HE'S FORCING YOU TO STAY WITH HIM SO YOU COULD BE WITH THE MAN YOU LOVE _AND_ HAVE MY PITY ALL AT THE SAME TIME?_

"_GOD I FEEL LIKE SUCH AN IDIOT! HOW COULD I HAVE NOT SEEN? HOW COULD I? THE WAY YOU TWO WERE, THAT NIGHT WHEN I BURST IN, YOU TWO WERE HUDDLING TOGETHER ON THE BED—GOD KNOWS WHAT YOU WOULD'VE DONE IF I HAD CAME JUST A SPLIT SECOND LATER!"_

_Lilia trembled helplessly within his grasp, her eyes wide with fear as tears slipped down her face. "O-Oh God… Jayx… I-It's n-n-not what you think… it really isn't…"_

"_And what the hell _do_ you think I think?" He chuckled bitterly. "What the hell do you _think_ I should think when my wife is fucking another man behind my back? Friends, relatives, my ass! You were just running away to that man, weren't you? I cannot believe this, I KNOW HE IS THE KING! I KNOW THAT DAMMIT, BUT I HAD THOUGHT BETTER OF YOU, LILIA! I HAD THOUGHT OUR LOVE COULD SURVIVE ALL! BUT IT SEEMS THE ONE THING IT CANNOT IS MONEY! IT'S ALL THE GOLD! THE LUXURY! I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE SO DAMNED SHALLOW!"_

"_No…" Lilia whispered, tears pouring down her cheeks more rapidly as she shook her head furiously. "That's not true, Jayx, it's not true! I would never choose money over love! I would never! It was only because these past few months with you, I felt so lonely and—"_

"_Well that's just _beautiful_ to hear. You're not just running to him for money now, you're running to him for money, sexual favours, _and_ love. That is PERFECT. Why don't you just marry HIM then?"_

_At that, Lilia couldn't help but to let out a small, bitter laugh. But I did… she thought miserably. And I left him, because I fell in love with you, Jayx. And at that moment, as she looked into those crazed eyes, she couldn't remember why she ever did such a foolish thing._

"_What, you find this funny?"_

_Lilia shook her head slowly, tears running freely down her cheeks, though her trembling had stopped. "No, Jayx, I don't find this funny at all…" She shook her head slowly in disbelief, as she hung her head low, her hair falling over her face, as tear drops fell down towards the ground like rain droplets. Yeah, what is wrong with me? She thought miserably. Why _didn't_ I stay married to Reyn? Why the hell didn't I? Why did I put myself and Reyn through such heartache? Just so I can be with… with… with _this_? Slowly, she looked up, and saw that the anger remained in his eyes, and she couldn't help but to think of Reyn's eyes. How he would stare at her, and how gentle they always are, despite the cold stare he sometimes gave to everyone else. It always warmed her heart watching them soften as his gaze shifted to her… "Jayx… will you let me explain the whole truth?"_

_Jayx paused for a long time, searching her eyes. He had hoped for sincerity, but all he found was emptiness and hopelessness. And he knew that right now, at this moment, their relationship was over. Her eyes weren't full of the determination that he loved. At this moment, she didn't seem to care very much for anything at all. They were so dead, so soulless. And he opened his mouth, and said one word: "No."_

_Lilia's heart shattered completely. The initial shock and pain was beginning to wear away, yet the tears continued to fall, like the blood that dripped down her broken heart. She couldn't stop them. She couldn't be bothered to stop them. "No? Why?"_

"_No, I do not wish to hear your explanation. I gave you chances. I gave you three years worth of chances. But you did not trust me enough. If you truly love that man so much, you should've told me, and together, maybe we could work something out. But not anymore, Lilia. I refuse to be with a woman like you." With that, Jayx removed his grip on her arms, and like a broken doll, Lilia fell down to the ground, her dress puddling around her, her hair hanging down the side. But Jayx could've not seen her. He simply walked away from her as he opened the door to the hut. "I don't want to see you tonight." Was all he said, as he walked into the hut._

_From outside, Lilia could hear him latching on three chains._

—

_An eternity could've passed before Lilia finally found the strength to push herself up from the ground. The night was still dark, the moon high in the sky, and she had nowhere to go._

_Wavering from side to side, Lilia began to walk, her eyes gray and soulless, her mind a blank, tear stains smattered all over her face._

_She didn't have a destination, she simply couldn't care anymore. Born a princess, raised as a Queen, Lilia absolutely cannot take emotional pain. As a romantic young woman who can barely survive without being loved, how could she possibly take everything Jayx had just thrown at her?_

_Lilia didn't know how long she walked with only the moonlight as her guide, but soon, she began to see faint traces of light in the distance._

_Very soon, she arrived at a town. It was a town she had never seen, or simply never seen at night. But it was a town of happiness and fun. Despite the late hour it must be, the town was filled with chatters and laughter, as couples roamed through the brightly lit street, stopping at various stores and game stands._

_Watching the scene before her, and absolutely unsure why, Lilia began to laugh—empty, dry, mirthless laughs._

_She didn't know how long she wandered in this town, but she soon stood in front of a tall traditional-style building that looked like stacked temples. She walked into it and headed up the stairs till she reached the highest level._

_There, many people sat around tables, drinking and laughing, enjoying the night. But Lilia merely stood by a large window, as she gazed into the night._

_A cool breeze blew by, and Lilia couldn't help but to wonder what would happen if she fell straight down from up here. Briefly she wondered if it was high enough to allow her to die instantly, or would she be saved and have to suffer life-long pain. "Is it a worth a try?" She asked herself softly, a crazed giggle escaping her lips. "I wonder…" and slowly, with her hands on the window frames, she began to lean downwards._

"_Excuse me miss, may I help you?" Lilia jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder as she quickly spun around. It was a waiter._

"_No, I'm fine, thank you."_

"_Are you sure you don't want anything?"_

_Lilia paused as she glanced around. At the very corner of the place sat an old monk by himself in the shadows, drinking alone, endless empty bottles scattered on his table. "Him, what's he drinking?" She pointed. "I want what he has."_

_The waiter seemed uncertain. "Miss, he is drinking a very vulgar form of alcohol, that is rather unsuitable for a lady such as yourself. It is also rather expensive and you might not be able to p—"_

_From around her wrist, she took off two pure gold hoops and settled them on the table. "I want what he's drinking."_

_The waiter stared at the jewelry on the table as his eyes widened slightly. "Yes ma'am." He replied, walking away quickly._

—

_Half an hour later Lilia had three empty bottles on her table, a half-empty one within her hands as she drank straight from it, ignoring the small cup brought to her. Each gulp burned down her throat, and with each drink, Lilia tried to swallow her pain and misery with it._

_She could feel her insides burning. Her head was pounding inside her skull. Yet despite all the pain, she could still feel the pain of heartache, and she wished at that moment she could simply burn her heart to ashes. "Why won't it stop aching…?" she whispered to herself, as she felt a fresh round of tears welling up in her eyes. "Why is this happening to me…? Why am I so unloved? Why is this so damned difficult? ALL I WANT IS A LITTLE LOVE DAMMIT! I JUST WANT SOMEONE TO LOVE ME!"_

_All around her people began to stare._

"_Jayx… Reyn… somebody… why is this happening to me…?" Lilia mumbled, wiping her face dry. Yet to her surprise, as she looked up, she saw a young man standing before her. "Well, hello 'ere…" her voice slurred. "You lookin' for a girl?"_

_The young man bowed politely. "May I ask for your name ma'am?"_

_Lilia giggled. "You're one luuuucky guy, ya know?" She began to laugh uncontrollably as she got up from her seat, wobbling over to him. "Let's go somewhere, hmmm?" But she barely took two steps before she tripped and fell right onto him. Luckily the young man seemed to have anticipated that and caught her perfectly, as he tried steadying her._

"_Ma'am, may I know of your name?" He tried again._

_Lilia's cheeks were flushed as she put her hands on the young man's shoulders, pushing herself upright. "Lilia. Isn't that a funny name? Li-ly-ya… hehe."_

_The young man suddenly seemed cautious at the mention of her name. "It's a beautiful name, ma'am."_

"_Thank yooou! What about you? What's yooour name?"_

_But he ignored her question. "May I ask of your last name, Lilia?"_

_Out of instinct Lilia nearly said 'Lin', but then quickly bit her tongue, till she realized she no longer belonged with Jayx, either. The laughter slowly died out of her as she sighed, looking at the floor. "It's Lilia, kind sir. Just Lilia."_

"_Oh my God…" the young man muttered in shock as he quickly sat her down on the chair. "Please wait for me, madam." And with that, he ran anxiously to a nearby window of the restaurant, as he shouted downwards, "MARCUS! MARCUS GET OVER HERE!"_

_A few moments later another young man ran out from the 1__st__ floor of the restaurant as he looked up. "What's up?"_

"_GET THE CARRIAGE! QUICKLY! GET THE CARRIAGE! I HAVE LILIA HERE!"_

_The boy at the bottom paled slightly as he quickly raced off to do as he was told, as the young man quickly returned to Lilia and offered her his hand. "Please, ma'am, you must come with me."_

_Lilia took another big gulp of her drink as she eyed him. "Hmm? To where?"_

"_Uhh…" the young man looked frantic. "Look, first you must stop drinking that…" hesitantly he reached forward and removed the bottle from her hand and set it on another table._

_Lilia glared at him. "Gimme that."_

"_Miss, please, I beg of you, come with me."_

"_NO!" Lilia whined like a small child. "Gimme that!"_

"_I—look—umm—I—oh forget this, I'm so sorry ma'am." He said as he mentally slapped himself, hoping he would not be punished for this. And in a swift movement, he carried Lilia into his arms, bridal style, as he rushed out the restaurant door, her yelping within his arms._

_Luckily when he arrived at the first floor of the restaurant Marcus already had the carriage ready and waiting._

_Quickly, he helped Lilia onto the seat as he sat next to her. The moment they were both settled, Marcus provoked the horses and they went racing out of town and into the dark night._

—

Sakura tapped her fingers on the table restlessly. The minutes were ticking by and the King was nowhere to be seen.

She could feel her heart beating faster and faster with each passing second, and she was afraid she would soon have a nervous break down.

"Umm… excuse me ma'am…"

Sakura jumped hearing a voice behind her as she spun around and came face to face with a frowning maid. "Oh, hello, yes?"

"You seem rather uncomfortable, and His Majesty specifically told us to make sure you are comfortable here at all times. Is there something you would like? A bath? Anything?"

Sakura shook her head quickly and forced a smile. "No, I'm good, thank you."

"All right, please call me if you need anything, I will be outside the door." The maid bowed as she began to walk away.

Sakura paused watching her retreating figure, pondering. When she nearly reached the door, Sakura called out, "wait!"

The maid spun around. "Yes, milady?"

Sakura closed her eyes. She couldn't believe she was going to ask for this. As a woman she'd never tasted alcohol, but during the time her mother passed away she remember her father drinking all the time, and he seemed to be much less troubled after he did… "Could you… bring me some wine?"

"Yes, ma'am. What kind would you like?"

Sakura looked down with a deep sigh as she closed her eyes. "The strongest you have."

The maid was uncertain. "My lady, I do not believe that to be a wise choice… the strongest wine we have could potentially—"

"Look I don't care! Just get it!" Sakura snapped. She was feeling restless and all she wanted was for that feeling to go away. She didn't want to think about Touya. She hated the way his last words echoed in her mind over and over again.

—

_The moment they were a fair distance from the town, the horses slowed down as the young man removed his hand from Lilia's mouth, and instantly bowed. "I am so very sorry milady, but please know this is only for you own good."_

_Lilia touched her head as she felt a wave of dizziness. "How could you—I can't believe—It's just so—" Finally, she let out a deep sigh. "It is quite alright, sir… I am not a woman of importance anyways… whatever you do to me… no one would care…" as the last sentence left her lips, she couldn't help the tears that rose to her eyes, which she quickly wiped away._

_The young kneeled as best as he could on the floor of the carriage. "My lady, that is simply not true! Your presence is divine, and it is above all."_

_Lilia chuckled bitterly as she leaned back and closed her eyes, her hand remaining on her throbbing head. Maybe drinking so much wasn't such a great idea… especially when it was her first time drinking. Though the cold wind blowing on her face was helping things slightly. "No… I am nothing… I am unwanted…"_

_The young man sighed with worry. How could a woman such as herself feel this way? What could've happened? _He_ would be devastated if he were to see her in this condition… he thought to himself. "My name is Miles, and the man guiding the horses is my younger brother, Marcus… we are honoured to be in your presence… Your Majesty."_

_Lilia's eyes snapped wide open as she sat up abruptly. "I beg your pardon?"_

_Miles bowed once more. "I'm terribly sorry to alarm you so. I know His Majesty would not like you to know of this… but… His Majesty also worries for your health greatly, and watching you just now, I fear for your emotional state…"_

"_What's going on…? Who are you? Why do you call me 'Majesty'?"_

"… _You are Queen Lilia, am I correct?"_

_Lilia swallowed. "I am Lilia, yes."_

_Mile sighed, as he spoke, hesitantly. "King Reyn… he worries about you so much…" he swallowed. "I-I shouldn't be telling you this, as His Majesty told me that my presence might alarm you… however despite my lowly status I dare believe that you have the right to know of this. A few years ago when you arrived at the castle… during your second visit to the castle, I believe… when you left, His Majesty was worried about you, a-and, he, he sent Marcus and myself to follow you and to always make sure you are all right… and if anything were to happen to you, anything at all that would cause you discomfort, we are to do everything in our power to help you… of course he also didn't want us revealing our presence to you… however, tonight, seeing your condition, I believe the only way we could help is this…"_

_Lilia's hand covered her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. Reyn… How much do you think of me? How much do you do for me? How much are you sacrificing for me…? Why am I so blind? Why did I not see? Truly, in the end, am I the selfish one? Oh Reyn… Because of my stubbornness and misunderstandings I do this to us… to _you_… You, who love me above all, saving me in my most desperate moments… "W-Where are we headed to?" She managed to choke out at last._

"_Where do you wish to go?"_

"_I… I want to see him…"_

_Miles smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way, because that is where we are headed towards. His Majesty is currently visiting the Village of Maisé… we should be arriving there very shortly."_

_Lilia closed her eyes as a small, sad smile brushed by her lips. Reyn…_

—

"WHERE IS THAT BLASTED KING?" Sakura cried, slamming her umpteenth glass of wine on the table, her face flushed.

As if on cue, a maid rushed by quickly to collect the empty cup as another set new ones down near her. They both rushed away quickly, watching her with concern.

They felt this to be unhealthy for her, but the King had requested them to do her every bidding, and she has ordered them to keep the drinks endless.

"Stupid friends…" Sakura muttered, downing one cup.

"Stupid husband…" she continued, downing yet another.

"Stupid King…" as another glass emptied.

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID! But most of all… stupid me…" And Sakura swallowed yet another glass, this time a single tear fell down her cheek. "Why did this happen to me…? Why? Why do I do this to myself dammit, WHY?" And with that, she fell across the table in tears, knocking glasses onto the ground.

The maids quickly rushed by to clean up the mess. They barely knew this girl, and have only seen her less than a few times with the King, yet they knew from her previous behaviour that this just wasn't her. Something must've happened, and they prayed that the King would return soon.

"Milady…" one of the maids whispered in her soft accented voice as she touched Sakura on her arm. "Please, do not do this to yourself… no more drinking, please… why don't you consider a bath? I guarantee it will help you feel better…"

But Sakura continued to cry onto her arms, feeling a deep pain and emptiness in her heart. "Nobody's here… there's nobody… nobody wants me… oh why would anyone want me? It's just as Touya said—I'm a wench! A bloody wench! How could I have been so naïve? How could I have been in denial for so, damn long? Who the hell did I think I was fooling, huh? WHO THE HELL DO I THINK I AM? I-I, I have to stop these games… I have to break it off… I-I must…"

"My lady… please…"

To her surprise, this time Sakura spun around abruptly and grabbed her by her apron, shaking her roughly. "Where the hell is that bloody King? WHERE?"

"M-My lady! Please! Please do not blame me! I do not know where the King is! But I do worry for your current condition, so I beg you—stop these alcohol and take a bath, I am sure you will feel better afterwards!"

"I don't care! I cannot feel better till I speak to the King! There is something I must tell him, I must!"

The maid looked pitifully into Sakura's face of broken pieces and pain. "Take a hot bath, please milady, and I promise, his Majesty will be back when you are done."

Sakura closed her eyes. Her mind was so clouded and hazy from all the wine. "All right…" she finally agreed as some maids began to gather hot water into a wooden tub, as two others ushered her into the washroom, undressing her, and a last one left to prepare her a night gown.

—

_King Reyn woke in irritation. He came to the Village of Maisé in secret to visit his people as Lilia had once done, and he finally understood why she loved the villages so deeply. Truly, they were all such kind and wonderfully unique people. But it is times like this when he missed his royal services—who the bloody hell would knock on his door at this time of the night?_

_He got up in frustration after 10 solid minutes of knocking. Growling slightly, he ripped the door open, ready to give the person a piece of his mind. "All right do you have ANY idea what TIME it is—"_

_But he froze at the sight before him. Well saying that wouldn't be exactly accurate, after all, in his eyes, Miles and Marcus could've been non-existence. All he saw was his Lilia, slung unconscious across some man's (or woman's, or thing's for all he knew) arm. "Oh my dear God…" he whispered quickly carrying her into his arms._

—

King Syaoran was slightly irritated as he finally made it back to his chamber. It is always quite irritating to meet people in the corridors, especially having them clearly wasting his time by attempting to get on better terms with the King so that they could later ask him for favours.

Night has already fallen, and the King could only hope he didn't have Sakura wait too long. Though the mere thought of her brought a smile to his lips.

"Your Majesty." The maids standing outside his door bowed.

The King smiled at each of them happily; a gesture none of them ever remembered seeing from this previously cold-hearted King. "Has Sakura come by yet?"

"Yes, your Majesty, she has… in fact she has been there for quite a while now…"

"Oh, then I mustn't keep her waiting any longer." He grinned, eagerly stepping through the door.

"B-But, wait! Your Majesty, please wait!"

"Yes?" He asked, though it was clear he did not want to waste even a single second more.

"Your Highness… p-please, please be… be careful… and be gentle…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Be careful? Is everything all right? Did something happen to her?"

The maids were uncertain how to speak of her behaviour as they looked at one another. Well, hopefully she had calmed down by now… "N-Nothing Your Majesty." They bowed quickly, opening the beautifully carved door for him.

The King entered the room, as the door closed behind him.

—

_Reyn settled Lilia down on his bed as he touched her flushed cheeks tenderly. "My dear Lilia… what happened to you?" And that's when he remembered the two figures at the door._

_In an instant, his demeanor changed from gentle to that of a raging tiger. "What the HELL have you done to her?" He growled, taking large strides towards the two young men at the door._

_They fell on their knees in an instant and touched their forehead to the ground. "Your Majesty! Please! Do not be angered! We only did what we thought would be best for her!"_

"_By doing what? Drugging her?"_

"_Your Majesty, please listen!" Miles pleaded. "You have assigned us to look after your dear Lilia, and we know how precious she is to you! We have been working for you since we were children! Please, you must listen to us and believe us! I understand you are angered as well as surprised, but understand it is not what it seems!"_

_King Reyn closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. Mile was right—the brothers were brought to him when they were merely 4 and 6, and ever since then, they've worked loyally by his side. "Please, explain. Tell me what has happened to my Lilia."_

"_Your Majesty, to be quite honest we are not a hundred-percent sure. As you have requested, I stayed in a hotel in the town nearest to her home for the night. Marcus was downstairs watching a late night performance as I was having a late dinner upstairs. And suddenly, Her Majesty Lilia stumbled into the room looking an absolute mess! At first I wasn't sure if it was her, and I didn't want to alert her of our presence, but soon she began drinking! It wasn't just any normal drink either! She had the waiter serve her an endless supply of Crimson! And she just kept downing the cups one by one, and I could tell she was in deep pain._

"_I know you have ordered us to keep our identity hidden at all cost, but I could not let her keep doing that to herself! And I approached her and I asked for her name. When she told me 'Just Lilia', I knew it had to be Her Majesty. She was clearly beyond drunk and I couldn't risk leaving her there alone. And in her state, somehow she seemed so… so lonely… and, and I couldn't think of anything to do for her, and I'm sorry, but I dared to make my decision and declare that it was best to bring her to you."_

_King Reyn absorbed all the information as he let out a deep breath that he had been unaware he was holding in. "You did the right thing." He said at last. "But please understand I'm not in the right mind to be discussing this with you two as of right now. I must tend to Lilia. Please see me tomorrow morning."_

_The brothers bowed as they stepped out, closing the door behind him._

_In the dark, King Reyn's eyes were wide with fear and anxiety. Though previously tired, sleep was the last thing on his mind right now. "Lilia…" he whispered, his hands supporting his body as he leaned over Lilia's sleeping form, watching her flushed cheeks. "My love, what could've happened to you? Who dares to torture you so? I will hunt that man down and make him feel your pain if it's the last thing I do…" he swore. The thought of someone hurting Lilia angered him so. Lilia was a kind, and loving woman. She would never hurt anyone nor offend anyone. Which meant anyone who hurt her is simply evil, malicious and unjust._

_King Reyn closed his eyes for a brief moment. Though he felt sleep drifting back from that brief second, he knew he would not sleep tonight. Or the next night… or how long ever it took for Lilia to wake up._

_When he reopened his eyes again, however, he was surprised to see Lilia right in front of him, sitting, her face barely an inch away from his._

"_Lili—"_

—

When the King entered his dorm, he was afraid Sakura might be throwing a tantrum in his room somewhere, but he was utterly shocked when he founded her curled up and asleep atop his bed in a very, very thin pink night gown.

As he walked closer to her, he could see that her hair was wet, as well as the traces of pink tints in her cheeks as well as arms and legs—though he assumed them to be from the steam that engulfed her as she took her bath.

The King shook his head quickly as he felt himself blushing. _This is Sakura… she's not just some ordinary woman… I mustn't be untamed…_ And he moved forward to pull a blanket over her body. But as he did so, he suddenly noticed that she had opened her eyes wide, and was staring him.

"Ah…" his hands holding the blanket froze an inch above her body. "Umm listen, don't worry I'm not trying to—"

But to his surprise, Sakura suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, as she pulled him down towards her.

"Sakur—"

—

_King Reyn stared with wide eyes as he tried to control the lust that rose within him. It's been too long since he felt such a passionate kiss from his Lilia… "Lilia…" he whispered, his eyes wide in the dark, searching her eyes, wondering what she was thinking._

"_Reyn…" Lilia muttered, as she sought forth once more for his lips._

_But Reyn pulled back slightly, uncertainly. "Lilia… I'm not sure this is such a good idea…"_

_Lilia stared at him for the longest time, before her arms fell down as she fell across the bed, huddling her legs against her body, turning away from him, weeping softly. "I knew it…" she muttered. "I knew it… n-nobody wants me… I'm so alone… n-nobody would want to be touched by a wench like me… I-I'm shameful… I am beyond disgust… n-no man would ever want me… no one could possibly love me…"_

_King Reyn frowned at her ridiculous words. "Lilia, what is the matter with you? How could you possibly say such things? I've told you time and again that you will always be the one and only woman I'll ever love, and—"_

"_Lies!" Lilia cried covering her ears, her tears falling from her eyes more rapidly. "Do not tell me such lies Reyn, I can tell so easily from your action! You are disgusted by me aren't you… you don't love me! Yes, perhaps once you did love me, but no more! Because of what I've become… oh God, what have I become? Am I really that despicable…? That no man would ever want to be touched by me ever again…?"_

"_Lilia this is absurd! It is absolutely untrue! I was simply concerned for you—"_

"_Concerned for me!" Lilia shrilled as she turned around facing him, angry tears still dripping down her cheek. "Leave me alone, Reyn, I don't need this from you again! Not again, not ever!"_

"_Lilia, please just—"_

"_I know you're just pitying me again, looking at how broken and worthless I've become yet of course you must protect yourself first!"_

"_Can you just let me—"_

"_What reputation it would bring to you to be touched by a woman such as myself! Oh the shame, the humiliation!"_

"_My dear you are being absolutely unreasonab—"_

"_My God, Reyn, I have become unworthy for you, haven't I? You can tell me that you know, I would like to know the truth! Much more than for you to pity me—"_

_But her words were cut short as Reyn captured her lips in a fervent kiss, his large hands moving down her back._

—

"My goodness…" the King pulled back as he panted slightly, watching her with a bewildered expression. "What has gotten into you, Sakura?"

As Sakura stared at him, tears began forming in her eyes as she bit her lips. "I-I knew it… you know it don't you… you can feel it…"

"What? What are you talking about?"

Sakura brought her hand against her lips as she turned her head away, weeping. "You kiss and touch women all you like, every woman that's ever been in the competition. Except me. What does that say? Oh God I should've seen the signs all along… what was I thinking? That you would be so easily fooled?"

"Sakura…?"

"You hated me since you laid eyes on me… all you wanted was to break me slowly didn't you…? You just wanted me to lose everything, and become unwanted, then you will dispose me, like trash! Trash!"

"I don't know what you're blabbing about but—"

"Now nobody wants me… I have no one… I am alone in the world… the shame must be so visible on my face… so visible that you are to become repulsed by my touches! You have been with hundreds of women; this is nothing new to you! I know that! Yet you do not want to be with me!"

"Sakura it is only because you are so special to me that—"

"I should've seen this coming…" she continued to mutter, her voice becoming more and more hysterical. "I am unwanted… I am ugly… I thought, I thought perhaps you would like me, even if it's just a little… even if it was just a tiny bit you wouldn't be revolted by my touches… yet clearly I am disgust to you…"

The King stared at her intently. What on earth was she blabbing about? The only reason he had pulled back was because he respected her, and he did not wish to do anything that she would not want. Does she have idea how difficult it is for him right now, starring at her beautiful face, her silky hair, her flushed skin? Not to mention this is the first time he's ever seen her dressed so little… and my, she smelled absolutely heavenly… "Sakura, you have no idea what you're doing to me…"

"I have no idea? Oh, I have every idea in the world! I disgust you! It is so clear! J-Just what is it about me? T-Though I guess I should've known, that you would find out sooner or later about To—"

Her rambling was lost as she felt the King push her body against his, his lips caressing hers with a passion she had never felt.

—

"_Don't you ever dare have such foolish thoughts ever again, understand…?" King Reyn whispered._

Sakura's tears dried as she stared into those brilliant amber eyes. Her body was warm and hair was beginning to stand on her arms. "My King…" she whispered, before pulling him down towards her, her hand running through his hair.

_As King Reyn pressed harder against her, and feeling exhausted from the night as well as the alcohol, Lilia collapsed backwards onto the bed with her King on top of her._

As much as he hated to, King Syaoran had to mentally scold himself to stop before it got too far. This was Sakura, after all, a woman he cared about, and he did not wish to tread upon her body without her permission. "Sakura… Are you sure about this?"

_Lilia's eyes were beginning to water again. "Are you just faking right now? Pretending you want me, when really—"_

With a growl, King Syaoran captured her lips furiously as his hand traveled to the hem of her nightgown. "I swear Sakura, I have absolutely no idea where you get these ridiculous ideas… you are driving me absolutely crazy…"

_Lilia closed her eyes feeling his touches. It's been so long since she's been with a man… nearly over two years to be exact._

Sakura moaned softly and that was all the inspiration the King needed as all doubts cleared from his mind, his kisses traveling down her body.

"_How dare you say you are unwanted…" King Reyn growled as Lilia pulled off his shirt. "You're a woman, you're MY woman dammit, and I will always, want you."_

_Lilia closed her eyes as she bit her lips feeling a sensation she hasn't felt from her former husband for far too long._

"If this is what you wish, then I will make you into a woman tonight…" King Syaoran whispered passionately, as he pressed his body against her soft skin.

—

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in your REVIEW!  
**In the format of: **'name "at" host "dot" com'** – thanks!

—

**Author's Note:** _Please don't kill me. :winces: please no flames either… :winces at thrown tomatoes: And know that this is very crucial to the plot line… yes, Sakura and Lilia are both very drunk… and that is going to play a HUGE role… (I think most of you might be able to guess what's going to happen…) I'm gonna take a guess and say someone's gonna leave a review and tell me that the title of this chapter is the understatement of the year…? :sweatdrops:_

_Anyhow, I should let you guys know that I'll be heading to China on July 3, and I will return either at the end of July or end of August… So I will try to get some updating done when I get back. If I don't update by mid-september… umm I mostly died then. -.- Am not kidding… (ish not very fond of the plane) In that case… sorry? You shall all never find out the ending…? n.n;_

_I apologize for the crappy writing in this chapter… especially the lack of the "olden day English"-ish writing… I think I've been reading too much little wolf LOVER stories lately and her writing style is VERY different XD;_

_Truth be told I've been thinking/writing to lead up to this scene for a very long time… and I know what's going to happen afterwards but I'm gonna need some time to find an appropriate way to link everything together… :sigh: going to bed now, physics exam tomorrow at 9, it's currently 12:42 am. -.-_

_10,745 words… one of my longest chapters ever… O.o_


	24. Farewell, Kaho

**Author's Note: **_OMG guys I cannot believe it's been 2 years since I last updated! Time sure flies when you're in university… it's like oh… school started. OMG MIDTERMS MIDTERMS. And before you can breathe… WTF FINALS ARE HERE? And after that it's WTF A YEAR HAS PASSED? I think my last writing marathon of what, 6/7 chapters kinda drained me… but I had an uber long recuperation and I'm hoping this time the writing juices will flow long enough for me to finish the story. Not sure how many people still REMEMBER / INTERESTED in this story… but for those who are, I promise you, I will not rest until I finish it…_

_EDIT: Got rid of the "Recap", as it was a waste of words, and anyone reading it now will be… well, reading it sequentially anyways._

_Also, please check my profile for update dates for future chapters!_

)**BiskElle**( - Sorry, sweetie for making you wait 3 years! You're still a live right? Right? I just can't do anything if I'm not feeling up it / not inspired. Which might be good… (See 'Burnout affect' in terms of Psych… I'm learning fun things in psychology!) Yea, so much drama… and King Syaoran is oblivious to it all… but eventually, he'll find out… and it won't be pretty… :(

)**-ur-hearts-desire-**( - Oh, I've had this entire story planned out for _years_ now. It's just a matter of writing it down… And I'm originally from Mainland China!

)**cherrysakurawolf**( - Srry! Email didn't show up, ff has this fun tendency to block it. If you have an account I would encourage you subscribe to the story instead, or leave your email in a 'name "at" host "dot" com' format!

)**AngelEmCuti**( - I'm glad you enjoyed it! Why are you crying though? O.o I didn't think it was sad…?

)**Berry Happy**( - Whooaaa… lol I totally forgot about KSS… is that site still around? Gonna go check it out some times soon…

)**supa-glue**( - Fear not! Things will happen! A lot has to happen soon, and it'll all happen within 10 chapter. Slowly but surely it will come to an end! Slowly being the key word… -.-

)**inuhanyoukags92**( - I know, I know, but I won't leave it unfinished… I take a while to get going but I'm determined to see things to the end… all in all I think my reviewers will all disappear and lose interest in the story before I do XD

_**Thank you everyone for the R n' R! :) And sorry for my lack of consistency in updating…**_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

**Chapter** **Twenty-Four**

_Farewell, Kaho_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

_Wow._ Meiling placed the book down slowly, her eyes wide. _That's some story._ She had only read a small portion of the full book, and from what she read, it was just intense.

Placing the bookmark back in place, Meiling set the book down where she originally found it as she walked to the window, slightly dazed.

A story like that was definitely not like anything she's ever read in her time. After all, in the time and era she lived in, censorship was everywhere around them. People were supposed to follow etiquette rules, anything that might be contradictory to what they believed in would be rejected from society. Briefly she wondered who dared to even write such a story.

"Well, it's not like anything like this would happen in real life… I mean, a story is just a story right? Truly, people would be much more sensible in real life…"

Outside, two stars twinkled against the inky night sky. Meiling sighed as she sat on her own bed. "Perhaps I shall look for her tomorrow, it is already much too late into the night…"

—

Ilonka giggled uncontrollably as she downed another glass of wine.

She was surprised at Jelensta's secret stash in her room. Women weren't supposed to drink. But Ilonka came from a rather carefree family and was allowed to have a little treat once in a while. She's always had a high alcohol tolerance, even when compared to men. But who would've thought, she's met her match.

Jelensta smiled slickly as she set her empty glass down. "Shall we keep going?" She asked smoothly, refilling both their wine glasses.

"Dannngggg girrrrl, I thought _I_ was gud… but damn, you're something else…" she laughed reaching forth for her glass. "Ya know, I'm for real surprised where you get all this stuff…"

Jelensta smirked downing another glass swiftly. A hint of red hue was beginning to creep up her cheeks. She was surprised to feel her cheeks warm. Alcohol has practically no affect on her… "King Syao, 'course. Where else? He supplies everything in this castle."

Ilonka sputtered. "For real? You guys must be some childhood friends for him to spoil you so…" A tiny frown flickered across Jelensta's face, but Ilonka failed to notice. "Then again, with some bastard like him he's prolly done some unspeakable crime and owe you a lifetime of luxury if not more…"

Jelensta's hand shook. The wine bottle she had been holding unexpectedly fell out of her grasp as her lips quivered.

Ilonka blinked, looking up in surprise. "Lenta?" Ilonka had said this name without thinking, but it appeared to have a dramatic affect on Jelensta as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. But the tears couldn't be stopped—they simply gushed out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

"T-That's what King Syaoran used to call me…" She whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Oh dear God…" Ilonka suddenly felt alert as she rushed over to her new friend. "What's he done to you…?" she whispered darkly. "Whatever he's done to you… I promise you, he'll pay dearly…" The anger flickering her eyes at that moment seemed almost inhuman.

—

Sakura yawned as she stretched in the most comfortable bed she's ever slept in. As she tried pushing herself up, a splitting headache forced her back down. "Oh God…" she mumbled. "Where am I?" Briefly she tried to recall the events of previous night, but everything was fuzzy and she couldn't remember a thing. She tried to open her eyes but the sunlight at noon was blinding and Sakura found herself unable to. "W-What is this place?"

"Good morning sunshine…" a gentle voice greeted.

Sakura squinted her eyes. "K-King Syaoran?" She gasped. "What are you doing here?" Quickly, she pulled the blankets up to her chest in surprise.

The King had woken up much earlier than she had and was already fully dressed by this point. To ensure she would not catch a cold, he also put her into her nightgown. He frowned. "What do you mean?" When she tilted her head to one side after a slight pause, his frown deepened. Carefully, he asked. "Do you… remember anything?"

Sakura shook her head slowly. "No…" then she gasped, her eyes accusing. "D-Did you do anything inappropriate to me while I was asleep?"

The King shook his head slowly, though deep inside, his heart broke just a little. Last night had been tender and passionate… he learnt the true meaning of making love as opposed to simply sleeping with a woman. But… it appears she did not feel the same way. "No… I wouldn't do anything without your permission, Sakura. And certainly not take advantage of you while you are asleep." He answered carefully. Technically everything he said was true…

Sakura sighed in relief as a smile blossomed over her face. King Syaoran was slightly taken aback at how easily she took his words, and began to question the validity of his response. "I'm hungry…" she mumbled.

He smiled and held out his hand. "Then up we get, my sweet Sakura, and we shall have lunch."

"LUNCH?" She gasped. "Oh no… how long have I slept?"

The King laughed at her expression. "Let's just say… if it were up to me, I would never let you near alcohol ever again…"

Sakura smiled shyly, grasping onto his hand.

Her expression was oblivious, her mind a blank.

She trusted the King, and took his words.

To Sakura, she simply had a little too much to drink and passed out at his room, and there was nothing more to it. No point trying to think about it… After all, it's not like something important happened, right?

—

When they arrived at the dining room, Sakura was surprised to find Meiling, Jelensta, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Captain Ramsa already seated and waiting.

Captain Ramsa looked at her in distaste, and jeered silently at how she had ran out the previous day at the trial.

Tomoyo and Eriol's eyes widened, wondering just what kind of trouble Sakura was getting herself into, especially having seen her husband just previously in jail.

Meiling closed her eyes at the scene. _So she was with the King last night._ She breathed in and held her breath. _So much for me worrying about her…_ Piece by piece, she felt her heart breaking. How much it hurt to see the scene before her. To think all that she's done with the King… to think how foolish she was to think she would be different than the rest and win his heart simply because she was a princess… and to think what an utter traitor and backstabber her seemingly innocent roommate turned out to be.

Sakura looked down in shame at the sight. She couldn't bear to look any of them in the eyes. But the King took no heed as he sat down at the center of the table, and seated his woman next to him.

"There is a reason I have invited all of you especially to this lunch." The King announced with a smile, as the servants brought them their soup. "As many of you know, yesterday's trial ended without a verdict. Originally I wanted to have a retrial today, and give Sakura another chance to make the decision." Sakura looked down intently at her soup, as she felt disproving stares all around. "But I decided that it would be wiser if I were to make the final verdict as opposed to her. After all, I am much more experienced, and I do not wish for her to go through yet another round of mental torture." He turned and smiled gently at her. "There are more chances for practice in the future, after all."

Meiling felt her breathing quickening. It took all her will power to stay in her seat and not walk out from the unbearable scene taking place before her.

"But," The King continued. "Even more absurdly, I had a visit from Kaho last night," he nodded at Tomoyo. "As you should know."

Tomoyo nodded slowly. She had been running everywhere in the castle looking for her dear friend. Imagine her surprise as she came back to her room at the witching hour due to exhaust, only to find Kaho there, resting across what used to be her bed. "Yes your Majesty." She replied. "Kaho and I thank you for your generous hospitality."

The King nodded in approval. "She proposed an idea that is suitable for me. And so, I would like you all to know of this final verdict. I do not wish to hold another formal court meeting for this, as I do not wish to make too big a deal out of it. For those present, I hope you will spread the word for me. Mizuki Kaho is pardoned from all her crime, and will regain her freedom today. From this point forth, she is a free woman. She will be allowed to leave the castle at any point so long as it is before sunset. I will have no soldier question her, and where she is headed from here will be known only to her.

"Her accomplice, on the other hand, the certain 'Touya', is sentenced to one month in jail. Upon release he will not be tailed and will regain absolute freedom."

"Your highness, that is simply absurd! Why should Mizuki be pardoned for all her crimes? And simply one month in jail is too easy for her accomplice!" Captain Ramsa objected. "Your people will hear of this and they will laugh! And will take advantage of your hospitality and commit crimes, because they will believe our system is weak!"

But the King was not daunted. "I have made my final decision. If, knowing why Kaho was captured in the first place, I am sure they will agree that my decision is a much fairer one. My dear Captain, I would've agreed with you a few months ago, but fortunately I have matured in the time that has passed. I understand what fairness is, and that sometimes one's pride is _not_ the most important element in life… There are much greater things, such as love, and happiness…"

Captain Ramsa raised an eyebrow at the last part, but said no more. The King he once admired was turning in a lovesick fool. He bowed and sat back down, taking a spoonful of his soup.

"Let us speak of this no further, and instead, enjoy our lunch."

—

There was a consistent and rapid knocking sound. She was also experiencing tremendous discomfort in her shoulder and waist. "Go away…" she mumbled.

Briefly, the sound stopped, before continuing louder and more quickly though just as consistent as it had been previously.

Ilonka rubbed her eyes sleepily as she stood up from the seat, wobbling. _No wonder my back hurts…_ she thought, realizing she had fallen asleep across the table where Jelensta and she had their drinking contest last night. Ilonka walked towards the door, only to trip over something.

She gasped in surprise and amusement, realizing what she tripped over was Jelensta—the girl had fallen asleep sprawled on the floor.

She shook her head slowly with a slight smile as she made her way towards the door.

"Yes?" she asked the young man standing at the door.

"Ah…" he peered around her into the room. "I have a message for Lady Kalira Jelensta from his Majesty."

"She's asleep. I'll deliver the message to her."

The messenger peered uncertainly at what appeared to be a female form suspiciously resembling Lady Kalira lying on the ground. "I-Is everything all right…?"

Ilonka was irritated. "Of course everything is. It's none of your concerns, regardless. Deliver the message and I'll let Lady Jelensta know once she awakens."

The young guard was intimidated by her attitude, and bowed his head slightly. "His Royal Majesty requests Lady Kalira Jelensta to have lunch with him at the Grand Dining room."

"Oh? And when will this take place?"

"Well…" he paused. "Ten minutes ago…"

"Hm." Ilonka paused and absorbed this. "That is to say, it's already much too late."

"Err yes… but… his Majesty is accustomed to Lady Kalira's tardiness, and very forgiving. He simply wishes for her presence, at whatever time is to her convenience… provided, that is, before the meal is over and all guests scatter."

Ilonka frowned slightly. It was unnerving how forgiving and lenient the King is towards her new friend… but… why? Then she remembered last night when she had mentioned this, and the way Jelensta's tears poured down her cheeks uncontrollably. _Of course_… she thought with rage. _He owes her. That's why… he must've done something truly despicable to her… maybe… maybe that's why she's so… loose now… it's all because of him…_ The thought of it made her clench her fist. _At least you are attempting to make it up to her… but you'll see one day, Li… women are _not_ just your play things, and if you cross the line time after time, you _will_ pay the price…_ "I will let her know." She replied coolly, before closing the door at the surprised guard, who wondered at her sudden change of attitude.

—

The seconds ticked by awkwardly.

It's been an hour since everyone finished their lunch, yet Lady Jelensta still hasn't shown up.

Captain Ramsa cleared his throat awkwardly. "Your Majesty, if you would approve, I have other matters to attend to, more towns to patrol and more criminals to catch. I would like to be excused from this dining hall."

King Syaoran sighed in resignation. "Well, I suppose the matter is not too important. Ramsa, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling, you may all take your leave."

The four each stood up politely, bowed, before walking out of the dining hall.

Sakura frowned slightly. "Who is this Jelensta figure…? She seems so… careless, and unladylike."

But the King simply chuckled as he took her hand into his. Now that the others were gone he felt much more relaxed. There truly was nothing he would enjoy more than to spend some alone time with his Sakura… but the timing and situation would not permit. There were things that simply needed to be done. "My dear, once you become more experienced, and get better at seeing people beyond their exterior, you will understand that a traitor who acts polite and proper, is much more dangerous than a friend who does not."

Sakura sighed, as another wave of dizziness and nausea hit her. She moaned lightly. But that tiny, barely noticeable sound was something King Syaoran heard last night, and he had to quickly swallow and force down the blush that was threatening to tint his cheeks. "I just don't understand why we have to be here." She complained. "I feel absolutely terrible, and would like nothing more than to lie down somewhere…"

"And believe me, I would like nothing more than to grant you that wish, and lie down with you." His eyes searched her face. _Could she be faking? Most times women are intimidated after something so important happens in their lives. They need time to cope with it, and so they would some times lie about it happening, until they're mentally prepared._ "You sure… you don't remember _anything_ that happened last night?" He asked slowly.

Sakura shook her head slowly. "No, nothing at all…" Everything was so fuzzy. Sakura strained to remember. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to remember. _There was a bed… a bath… crying… sadness… sadness? From what? Kaho… Anger… Promises… something dramatic happened… what was it…?_

Suddenly her head snapped up, her eyes open. King Syaoran observed everything carefully. "Did you remember something…?"

_Touya. He… he said he'd rather damn his soul to an eternity of hell than to stay with me…_ At the thought, tears fell down her face uncontrollably as her hand came over her mouth.

"Oh, no… Sakura, shhh…" Quickly King Syaoran tried wrapping his arms around her, but she shrugged him off violently as if he had just sprouted spikes. "Sakura, listen I'm so sorry, what happened—"

But Sakura shook her head violently. "No, no… it's, it's not your fault." Forcefully, she bit her tongue to stop the tears, and recomposed herself. "I-I'm so sorry about my outburst." She wiped away the tears quickly. "It's just that, remembering what happened last night…"

"I understand," the King said sympathetically. "I really thought… you were ready…"

"Ready? How could I have been ready? No amount of preparation would prepare me for seeing the way T—Kaho was in that jail cell… she looked a mess."

"I know, there was no way to prepare for it but—" King Syaoran paused. "_WHAT?_ That's what you're remembered?"

Sakura turned her head slowly, looking into his eyes fearfully. _Did he know? Does he know about… Touya…?_ "Is… there something else I'm… suppose to remember?" She asked carefully.

The King stared at her for the longest time. His eyes sincere, trying to put love and gentleness into them, to remind her of last night. But her eyes remained wide and fearful, and so he shook his head and sighed. "No, nothing else. Please just, keep away from the alcohol next time."

Sakura frowned. He was hiding something. _How foolish do I take him for? He _is_ the King after all! His sources must be unlimited! Even if he does not know of Touya and me fully, he must've heard _some_ rumours! Oh, what am I to do?_

But her flustered thoughts were distracted by a guard entering the dining hall. "Your Majesty, Lady Kalira is here."

The emotions faded from the King's eyes as he turned towards the soldier. "Let her in."

With that the door to the room was fully open, and in walked Lady Kalira.

Except… 'walk' isn't exactly the right word to use. More like she was dragged in by two soldiers in ironclad armour, one on each side of her. Her feet barely touched the ground at the level they lifted her and they certainly weren't moving. Her hair was a tangle of mess in all directions, and she was growling like an injured animal.

The King raised an eyebrow at the scene before him as the two guards set her on the ground in front of him, as they went down on their knees instantly. "Your majesty we are truly sorry! We had no right to treat her Ladyship this way but she insisted—"

But the King simply waved his hand. "No need to explain, you're all excused…" The King sighed wearily looking at the wobbling Jelensta as he got up out of his seat and sat on the other side of Sakura, allowing Jelensta to topple into the seat his originally occupied. "All right Jelensta, what happened this time…"

He didn't question why the guards dragged her in as he knew Jelensta to always be rather… peculiar. More likely than not, she had forced the guards to do so, and had probably given them more troubled than they deserved in a lifetime.

"Too… much… wine…" she hiccupped and attempted to run her hand through her hair. But her fingers kept getting caught so she settled for just brushing them out of her eyes.

King Syaorna raised an eyebrow. "Alcohol…? He looked back and forth between the two miserable ladies, and shook his head with a disproving sigh. "I really gotta put a ban on that stuff in this castle…"

"Well what d'ya want this early in the morning, huh, huh?" She growled angrily, shaking her head from side to side. "Ooooh, hey Sakura!"

Sakura bowed her head politely. "Good afternoon, Lady Kalira."

"Ladies, if you would please sober up just for a few quick minutes, I have something important to discuss with you both." He laid his hands onto the table, and stood up. "I have allowed Kaho to leave the castle, under strong belief she is not the assassin who has attempted to murder me multiple times now. But this means the killer is still out there. And if I'm correct, he resides within this castle. So, what I need from you two ladies, is a plan. Now Jelensta I believe you're good at coming up with plans, and if I remember properly, you had one last time, that requires Sakura's aid."

Jelensta's head snapped upwards as her eyes were suddenly wide and awake, Sakura unconsciously shifted away from her. "You need a schemer, eh? Well, nothing would excite me more!" She rubbed her hands together in anticipation. "And it so happens, I _do_ have a plan. A plan that is guaranteed to succeed. The question is, Sakura… how far are you willing to go for the King's life?"

Sakura looked into those impish eyes, and gulped.

—

Ilonka walked around the giant bedroom, examining Jelensta's possessions. "One of these days she's gonna get robbed…" she mumbled under her breath.

Earlier today after Jelensta woke up briefly, Ilonka explained to her that the King was looking for her. Without another word, she drifted, half tripping out the door, leaving Ilonka alone in her room, without guards nor servants.

"I coulda robbed her…" Ilonka mumbled under her breath. She thought about heading back to her room, but decided Jelensta had much more interesting things here.

Curiously, Ilonka examined the bedroom. Truly, it was fit for a Queen. No, from what Ilonka had seen from the rare times King Syaoran had dared summon her to his room, this room is fit for a _King_. It was as gorgeous as King Syaoran's personal room.

The King size bed was covered with satin and silk embroideries, and a white sash hung over the entire bed, shielding the sleeper from everyone else outside. The bed frame appears to be made from ivory. Not only that, the room was connected with an archway to five different rooms. A huge library, a dining room, a bathroom, a guest bedroom, and a throne room.

Briefly Ilonka pondered why there would be a throne room… It was huge, and empty, with nothing more than a red carpet stretching from the entrance to the other end of the room, where there was a breathtakingly beautiful crystal throne. "What could this mean…?" Ilonka whispered quietly under her breath, as she carefully sat upon the throne, at first timidly, then with more confidence.

Hung crooked on a corner of the throne was a thin diamond crown. Ilonka placed it atop her head and smiled staring ahead, imagining herself to be a ruler. "Well, this is pretty fun. Maybe Jelensta's just really into this playing stuff. See, being the King isn't so hard." She smiled. But suddenly, on the red carpet, she saw a flash of a woman kneeling, bawling her eyes out as a few guards came by and dragged her away by her long, bright red hair. The smiled faded off Ilonka's face instantly, as she stood up shaking. "I dare not have such thoughts. Father, I apologize…" she muttered frantically, as she threw the crown aside, and ran out the room.

Her bright red hair fluttered behind her.

—

The King frowned. It seemed to be a good plan… but… what was asked of him. It was not the way he wanted it to happen. But it really did seem like the absolute perfect plan. "I… I don't know."

Jelensta sighed, as she put her hands on her hips. "And why, the hell not? Give me a good reason. I personally think my plan is splendid. There are no flaws, it is realistic, and if our hypothesis about our killer is correct, your actions will surely draw him out."

"That, I agree. Your plan is flawless. It's just…" he glanced at Sakura.

Though she looked indifferent, her heart was pounding. _This is for the best… this is for the best… this is for the best…_ she told herself over and over again. But deep inside she felt she wanted to hear him say those words under a different setting. It was as if Jelensta had turned her dream into a joke. But she dared not voice it. _This is for the best… perhaps only after having it turned into a joke will I finally realize that my dream _is_ a joke…_ Sakura took a deep breath. _For Touya. For my husband. I have sworn I will return to him. And I will. Not only my body, but my mind, and soul._ "I have no objections to the plan." She made herself say.

The King frowned just the slightest. _Well, I suppose there will be other chances. And truly, there are no reasons as to why to dismiss the plan._ "Well, in that case, we'll give it a try. It's just my reputation at stake, yet again. I may just lose all respect and become the laughing stock of the world, but that matters not, I suppose."

Sakura frowned. "I would think your life more important, your Majesty! What good is pride and vanity if you're buried and forgotten?"

King Syaoran smiled wanly. "I suppose you're right."_ And what do I need pride for when all I want is to be alive, and with my Sakura?_ "In that case, I consent to the plan. Do limit the number of people who know about this. In fact I want no one else to know besides Eriol, who will need to make appropriate arrangements for the guards."

Jelensta clasped her hands together happily as she suddenly sat upright, a smirk tugging on the corner of her lips. "Then, my dears, we have a Ball to plan."

—

"I'm looking for Kinomoto Touya."

The guard yawned and stared at her up and down. "Aren't you… gone yet? You were given permission to leave the castle forever and you're coming _back_ to the jail cells? What are you mad, woman?"

Kaho pulled her cloak tighter around her body. "I'm looking for Touya. Please, could you have a look and see if he is asleep still?"

The guard stretched. "Probably, I mean he was pretty aggravated all last night, punching walls and all, took a few soldiers to hold him down and get him to quiet down."

"Could you… check?"

"What am I, your slave?" He snapped. "Don't forget your place, commoner. You should be overjoyed I'm even letting you stay here. Look you want to see your man, go see him. You got five minutes. If you don't, get, out."

Kaho bowed quickly as she scuttled down the stairs. Slowly, she turned a corner and peaked at the jail cell she resided within only yesterday.

There appeared to be a body lying across the floor.

Cautiously, she took a few more steps.

Bit by bit, his face came into view. First, his lips, then nose, and finally, his closed eyes. He had fallen asleep on the concrete, cold ground. His hands were clenched into fists, and his knuckles were red and stained with dried blood.

Seeing all his features, Kaho felt as if she might overflow. She clutched at the fabric of the cloak in front of her heart and was barely able to stifle a sob. _Goodbye, my love… despite everything… despite everything… I love you. More than anything in this world. I always will love you. All I can hope for now, is for your happiness. And in order for that to be achieved, I wish Sakura would return to you, and I pray you and Chiika would forget me._

She stretched her fingers between the bars, and was barely able to caress the tip of his hair. "Despite everything… I do not regret the last few months. If only you weren't married… if only we had met earlier…" Kaho took a deep breath. _But I of all people know the uselessness of all the 'if's._ "Goodbye Touya. May fate be so kind as to give us another chance, in our next life."

With that, Kaho stood up abruptly. She dared not look back, for fear of not having the strength to leave him if she lingered too long.

Unbeknownst to her, Touya stirred just the slightly, shifting his hand to fall on the part of his hair where she had just caressed for the briefest moment. "My love…" he mumbled inaudibly.

Kaho ran out of the dungeon, out of the castle, and out of those gates. As the soldiers closed those heavy iron gates behind her, she knew she would never return. She knew she would never see any of them again. Her episode here, everyone she had met, everything she had experienced, it would be as if they never were. It would be forgotten. She would be forgotten. It would be as if it had never happened.

She knew in her heart, as she left this time, it wasn't just leaving Touya. She was leaving everything. She was trying to erase a period of her life.

"They say if a person is not needed by anyone in the world, then she ceases to exist. After all, if they have no affect on anyone else's life, what is the significance of their existence?"

_Then maybe, I'll just disappear…_

—

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in your REVIEW!  
**In the format of: **'name "at" host "dot" com'** – thanks!

—

**Author's Note:** _Sorry guys! That was such a FILLER CHAPTER! :shot: It'll get better. No more filler chapters. Thing'll happen fast and I gotta bring it to an end! One more chapter and we'll be at the Ball… maybe 2 chapters for the Trial of the Assassin, and probably one or two more chapters to wrap everything up. So we're looking at around 6-10 more chapters and I'll be FINALLY done! This is like the story of my life… LITERALLY… considering how many years it's taken me to finish… -.-_

_Anyhow, SO sorry for the crappy chap, trying to get back into my writing mode…_

_Random complaint: Ahh, I'm so mad ff dot net took away the 'hyphen hyphen' symbols or just a lone hyphen by itself… those dividers to me look so much prettier than that thick thing all the way across the page. Not to mention I have to edit all my previous 23 chapters as all my dividers have now disappeared! Annoyed, annoyed…_

_5492 words._


	25. Preparations

**Author's Note: **_Another filler-ish chapter... sorry! But necessary._

_Kinda depressing most of the reviews are questioning if the next update will take as long as this one did. n_n; don't worry guys! The next three chapters have already been written so the updates will all be fairly quick! CHECK MY __PROFILE__ FOR __FUTURE UPDATE__ DATES!_

)**BiskElle**( - Actually I'm a math/finance student! :D But all the courses were giving me a headache, and I decided I'd actually take some courses I _want_ to. Ie, psych, marketing, and bio. n_n Haha, and I'm sooo happy you haven't forgotten this story! I really love reading your reviews and hear your thoughts/opinions! And thanks for taking the time to actually reread everything… how long did that take? O.o As to a sequel… I've decided… yes, there will be one. Because (or at least I think so, haha) the story should be written as it was intended, not just written in a way to please the readers or end it quickly or whatnots.

)**AmberJade**( - Don't worry! See, an update in less than a month! n.n Don't worry, the next 4 chapters should all be updated fairly quickly!

)**-ur-hearts-desire-**( - I loooove visiting China! The shopping, the food… oh, and of course with the CAD to RMB exchange rate you can buy _anything_ you want x3 As to SxS… don't worry, I _do_ have something planned for them (in a good way, believe it or not seeing how I've been torturing them so far n.n;)… though it won't come to full light until the sequel!

)**LadyMidnightGuardian**( - Thank you so much! Your words really mean a lot to me! I'm glad you've really enjoyed the story, and I hope after 2 years of not writing I can still keep up with my writing abilities before! Oh, and your email didn't show up in the review. :(

_**Thank you everyone for the R n' R! :)**_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

**Chapter** **Twenty-Five**

_Preparations_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

Eriol hesitated. "I'm not sure about this…"

King Syaoran sighed. "I thought the same at first, myself, but it is an ideal plan, you must admit. It would cause the commotion needed, and give the assassin the supposed 'opportunity' to strike. If we are correct in assuming the assassin has a soft spot for Sakura, by doing what Jelensta suggested, it would put him in a frantic position, and throw off his timing, making it easier for us to catch him."

"That, I agree with. However the event would be highly disgraceful to you, Your Majesty. Not to mention with the tragedy in which the last Ball ended, this will surely make the Li kingdom the laughing stock of all the lands if we were to go through with this plan!" Eriol rubbed his temples in frustration. Sometimes he felt like everything was just a game to Jelensta. She was a fast thinker and had brilliant ideas, but all her ideas had some little kink. Though perhaps he could not have come up with a better idea, it felt as if those flaws in her ideas were on purpose—for her amusement. "I understand your life is of vital importance, but you must also think of the Kingdom!"

"Think of the Kingdom!" King Syaoran spun around angrily. "You dare accuse me of not thinking of the Kingdom? If I were to die my uncle would rule the Li Kingdom and the first thing he would do is have all my most loyal servants _killed_ do you understand? That means you, Eriol, seeing as you are closest to me of them all! I cannot let this Kingdom fall into the hands of that cruel outcast; it would be catastrophic to everyone within this castle, and land." The King stopped pacing temporarily, as he sighed. "I understand that the Li Kingdom will surely become a joke for the time being. Especially my own reputation. But reputations are amendable; lives are not."

Eriol looked uncertain. "I am only trying to think of what is best for you."

"I understand, Eriol." The King replied sincerely. "But also… though this event will humiliate me for the time being… I do… plan to, after the trial of the assassin… mend my pride. Sakura will retract her response at the _real_ ball… and then, shan't everything be okay?"

Eriol's eyes widened slightly. Though deep down he should've expected this. He felt a migraine coming up. "I suppose…" There were a thousand excuses to why this would not be a good idea. To why the King should not turn this scheme into a real event… but all the excuses, he could not say. _Sakura, Sakura, Sakura… I had thought better of you. But what shall you do now? There perhaps… is, only one way…_ "Then, I consent to the plan." Eriol replied solemnly. _Three Grand Balls in one year… two ending in utter disaster, and the third perhaps worse. This ought to be fun…_

"Good. Then I shall leave it to you to spread the word. Remember, only Sakura, Jelensta, Ramsa, you and myself know of this. Do not let it slip this is only a scheme. You must make yourself pretend as if this were a real Ball."

"I understand, Your Majesty. I will not make any mistakes concerning this matter."

—

Words spread throughout the castle, then throughout the lands. Within 30 days all of the land knew of this event. They thought it was King Syaoran's attempt at making up for the failure of the last Grand Ball he had thrown. It was suppose to be the most memorable Ball of the century; granted it was—just in a different way than he intended.

Decorations were put up, food were brought in to be prepared. The cooks worked day and night preparing for this day, and the whole castle buzzed with excitement.

The days passed by. Everyone had a part, and this time, even the King. Rehearsing was done as needed, preparations were made. Time flew by, and before anyone had time to rest, the date of the Ball approached…

—

Eriol wish he could've informed Tomoyo of this plan. She was most definitely trustable, but something with importance of this degree, he still rather keep the number of people knowing to a minimum.

When he had asked Tomoyo to the ball, she accepted gladly; however her features held a frown. "The last Ball had turned out disastrous… I know I should not speak of this aloud, but I feel this Ball is an omen; the King's life might be in danger… truly, I do not understand why he is holding another Ball so soon, especially with the assassin on the lose."

Eriol knew how right she was, yet he simply replied, "The King is restless; the shame brought to him from his last event torments him. Security will be tripled at this event to ensure nothing bad will happen. Do not worry, my lady. As long as I am nearby, I will protect the King's life with my own."

Tomoyo smiled sadly as she touched his cheek tenderly. "But if you are gone, what meaning is there to my life?"

Eriol's heart skipped a beat. "Just knowing your beauty exists in the world, will be enough for a freed soul to linger." _After this…_ Eriol swore. _After this, I will request King Syaoran's permission to take Tomoyo as my wife._

—

"My previous comment remains: he must be mad!" Ilonka paced frantically around the room. "I-It's, it's just so, so, SO rushed! Not to mention, what kind of terrible timing is this? The assassin is still at large; does he plan on putting everyone's lives in danger just to feed his vanity?"

Leaning against the wall, Jelensta watched with amusement at Ilonka who seemed close to a nervous breakdown. "I think someone's simply concerned she hasn't found a date…" she taunted in a sing-song tune.

Ilonka stopped in her tracks and glared murder at the woman. "Don't, you _dare_ say that again…"

Over the past few months they had grown considerably closer. It was as if they had both found their kin. Both young women lived in the moment—they were daring, wild, and were phlegmatic towards ideas and thoughts that would surely turn a few heads and perhaps even start a riot if it were explained to a more traditional group of people.

Both were equally curious as to why the other was open-minded and adventurous. But neither cared to share their tale, and neither side probed the other. After all, they were having fun, what did it matter? To Ilonka, any degree of fun was good. It didn't have to mean anything; she just wanted to enjoy life as best as she could, while she still could. To Jelensta, the notion of meeting someone like Ilonka excited her; and she had never been one to question why things happen. Why should she ruin what they had, with ridiculous questions?

The two of them had gone through more liquor in the last month than two men would have in a year's time. But the condition of her health was the last thing on Ilonka's mind.

"Ooooh, touched a sour point there, now, did I? Hmmm…?" Jelensta drawled slowly.

"Like _you_ have a date…"

The corner of Jelensta's lips curled up just the slightest. "Honey, I can get any guy in this land."

"'Course, who would ever deny King Syaoran's little toy?"

"More like, who would dare face my wrath?" Her eyes glinted evilly at the thought.

"You know what, this is ridiculous. I'm not going." Ilonka declared angrily, plopping onto the soft, fluffy bed.

"Oh, but surely you are aware that _everyone_ must attend this event…"

"Like he would even notice!"

Jelensta got up from her seat, took a few steps forwards, and leaned forward so she would be at eye level with Ilonka. "Well, if you get real desperate, I could always find someone for you… or… you could just go with me."

Ilonka rolled her eyes. But as she looked up abruptly into those usually subfusc eyes, she saw that they were clear and that Jelensta was serious. "No kidding…"

"I never kid… well, at least not when it comes to outrageous ideas."

"The King would surely freak! Normally, he wouldn't even notice, but if I were to go with you, and we all know that the King, will surely notice _you_… Don't you suppose he would have a few things to say about it?"

Jelensta raised an eyebrow as she stood straight once again. "You know, what amuses me more is the fact that you're seriously considering my idea already…"

"Hey, you know what, the King's throwing some stupid Ball. He wants it to be fun and remembered right? Well then I rather spend the night with a friend than some random guy. Who on earth came up with the idea that Balls must be attended in couples anyway?"

A smile grew on Jelensta's face slowly. "You, my darling, really are something else…"

—

Tomoyo sighed looking at a depressed Meiling.

"He should've asked me… it should've been me…" she kept muttering over, and over again to herself. The Ball was in merely a few days and still, she clung desperately onto that tiny string of hope that the King would surely come and ask for her company.

"Mei… Meiling…" Tomoyo started gently. "I, I don't wish to be blunt or to hurt your feelings… but don't you think, that perhaps, it's time you started looking for a date to the Ball?"

"How dare you say that! I must make myself available and wait for King Syaoran to ask for me! I know he will, I know he must! Just like he did for the last Ball!"

Tomoyo looked sadly at the young girl who was desperate near tears. She took a few steps forward and sat down next to Meiling on the bed, as she stroked her hair gently. "Sweetie… I-I'm sure there is a chance that the King might still ask you… but in the mean time… why not find yourself a date—you know, as a backup plan. And if—I mean, _when_ the King asks you, you can pair up your backup with some other girl… you know, I hear the other two girls remaining in the competition have yet to find a date either… I mean, they're just awfully shy…"

Meiling looked up slowly into Tomoyo's eyes. "I-It's all over, Tomo…" she whispered. "I can feel it… remember the last Ball? None of the King's women were allowed to attend the Ball unless they were requested by someone; you by Eriol, me by the King, and Sakura by Lord Ryle… because he couldn't stand the thought of his women being with another man, even if it's just for a formal event… but this time, he… he didn't care at all. He doesn't care if 'his women' go with different men… because…" she lowered her head once again, and felt her eyes stinging. It was one thing to know it, and quite another to say it. "Because he no longer consider us 'his women'." Meiling's voice dropped another notch. "He… he's made up his mind… He's going to ask Sakura to marry him."

For a solid minute, there was silence between them. "N-No… that, that can't be…" Tomoyo finally choked out. "It's all too sudden, it just can't be!"

"And why is that? There's no reason for him to hold another Ball so soon after his last, especially not in such terrible timing as now. He can't contain himself anymore… he wants her to be his Queen."

"B-But Eriol told me it was because King Syaoran was humiliated by the failure the last Ball had been and is desperate to prove himself to all the lands!"

"If that were true, then don't you think he would've held this Ball much sooner?"

"But earlier he had to deal with the assassin problem…"

"And he still does! The assassin has not been caught yet! Tomoyo, why do you deny this? I understand you're trying to be a good friend and spare my feelings but it's true! You can feel it too, can't you?" Meiling asked exasperatedly, shaking her friend roughly by the shoulders.

Tomoyo could feel her heart break. Never had she seen her friend such a mess. Meiling, who was usually strong, confident and optimistic, had fallen deeper and deeper into her depression. Right now, her crimson eyes looked almost crazed, as tears fell uncontrollably down her cheek.

"No, Meiling, don't say that! She is married, and with child, he _cannot_ marry her even if he wants to!"

"So you finally admit… he does plan to make her his bride." Her bang fell over her eyes. "She's tamed the beast… I… I always thought with my royal born, my beauty, my personality, I would be the one to tame him…" She sucked in a breath of air and held it for what seemed like eternity before letting it out. By which point, she managed to contain her tears. "And besides, he doesn't know she's married."

"But she does! _She_ knows she cannot marry him!"

"Are you suggesting that when he proposes to her in front of all the royalties in the land she would refuse him?"

"Well… no… she would surely say yes but would either cancel it in secret later, or escape…" Tomoyo shook her head frantically. "Ah, and besides we _don't_ know if he's going to propose. So please, Meiling, stop torturing yourself so." She brought up her hands and cupped Meiling's face within them, forcing her to look her in the eyes. "Let's not worry about something like that right now, okay? All you're doing is hurting yourself… please, let's think of the Ball coming up. Please find a date so you can go… and you and your date may stay with Eriol and myself, and we'll have a wonderful time, okay sweetie?"

Meiling stared at her for the longest time before finally nodding dejectedly. "Who could be left by this time? Probably all either lowly servants or physically deformed…" she grumbled.

—

"This mission is of vital importance; I hope you've brought your best men."

Captain Ramsa smirked. "When it comes to war strategies, captures, and schemes, no one does it better than me."

_I have no doubt…_ Eriol thought sourly, but kept his opinion to himself. Personally he did not like Captain Ramsa very much. The man was cruel, cold-hearted, and would do anything to advance in position. But he got one thing right; when it came to strategies and captures, he really was the best. And he did have an uncanny loyalty towards the King. Perhaps because King Syaoran has treated him much better than the King's uncle and father had. "I hope you've brought sufficient men. The grand dining hall is where we're predicting the final strike to occur, but in truth it could occur at _any location_. We're trying to limit the number of rooms the King needs to be in, but he does need certain amount of freedom as not to arouse suspicion. This is a crucial task that I cannot emphasize enough. You must, absolutely _must_ have as many soldiers as possible, of all whom must be skilled and willing to die for the King."

Captain Ramsa's confident smile remained. "My dear advisor, I assure you, quality is much more important than quantity in this situation. Too many men would only cause an unnecessary commotion and confusion. I, myself will personally stay close to the King at all times. In addition my two most trusted underlings—Lieutenant General Gray and General Bradley—will be amongst them. Surely you remember Gray and Bradley? They are the two who brought Kaho and Touya to justice."

_To what justice? They had committed no crime, and yet you treated them so aggressively, causing pain to Tomoyo… and had you only, ONLY not brought Touya here… it only made the situation worse than ever._ "Yes, I remember them." Was what he said instead. "Then, I trust you have everything under control?"

"I don't know what more could I possibly say to convince you of this fact, my Lord."

"Very well. The King is busy with his own preparations. But he did say to ask for confirmation and approval from Lady Jelensta. So if you would please, have someone escort her here so we could finalize the plan."

Two soldiers bowed and left. They returned after 10 minutes, with Lady Jelensta, who looked as ambivalent as always, fanning herself with her little fan.

"Lady Jelensta." Captain Ramsa went down on one knee and bowed. "It's a grace to see you."

"Lady Jelensta." Advisor Eriol acknowledged politely.

And of course as expected, Jelensta paid no attention to their formality and simply spun around the grand dining room, before leaning against a wall, facing them. "I trust you have a good reason for disturbing me."

Eriol gave permission for Captain Ramsa to rise seeing as Jelensta couldn't be bothered to.

"Yes, my Lady. The plan has been completed. We now only ask for your approval." Ramsa said.

"Well, I'm all ears."

And so Captain Ramsa explained. He explained the rooms that would be used, and he explained where he and his soldiers would take position at, for each precisely moment in time. Lastly he told her that they expect the assassin to strike at the final "moment", when everyone is gathered in the add-on to the Grand Dining Hall, as they're finishing their meal. "We are 85 percent certain the assassin will strike during this time. I have 2 soldiers guarding each door, and the remainder will line up against the window."

The Grand Dining Hall connected to a different room on three of its sides. One to the hallway of the castle, one to the add-on room, and the last side was facing outside into the night, and the entire side had giant, clear windows. One of the windows on the far right side was actually a glass door, leading onto a balcony.

"The assassin will have to get close to the King somehow; he will either have to go through one of the doors, which is heavily guarded, or strike from the outside, either by landing on the balcony, or striking through the window. Regardless, I've 90 percent of my soldiers lined against the windows. The King is in good hands."

Jelensta studied the room carefully, though to an observer it would appear as if she were simply looking around aimlessly. "I agree with everything you said. Except two things. One, it's not 85 percent chance the assassin will strike at the final moment; it's 100 percent. And two, the assassin will not strike from the outside; he must be someone who resides with in this castle, which means, your guards are useless; they will be totally looking in the wrong direction. If it were me…" she spun around, closed her fan in one swift motion and pointed it to two dark corners on either side of the wall opposite the windows. "There's a small line of shelving at those two corners to hold candles. But without candles, the corners would be dark, seeing as they are far from the chandelier.

"When the crowd goes into a frenzy all he has to do is knock some candles off those shelves and hide there, and wait for the opportune moment. If I were you, I'd blow out those candles ahead of time to make those spots more enticing to the killer, keep your soldiers where they are to give him a false sense of security, but in secret have all of them keep their eyes there. Oh, and of course equip them all with long-range weapons like bows, to ensure quick response time."

The room was silent for a few minutes. A look of irritation finally crossed Captain Ramsa's face. "Is this some kind of a joke to you?"

"I beg your pardon, the King's life is certainly not a joke to me!" The sentence would've probably been more convincing had she not smiled whilst saying it.

"Lady Jelensta, while your opinion is of great value to the King, this is just not your specialty. How could you possibly think the assassin could just… _climb_ onto the ledge while everyone in the room watches? And to be 100 percent sure that he would strike at that precise time—are you crazy? Unless you are the assassin you cannot _possibly_ know when he will strike!"

"Oh? And you think it's far more likely he'll just _walk_ through the doors? Or aim from outside the window? Oh, that's not going to draw attention to him at all! Standing on the balcony is completely unsuspicious. And I'm sure shooting an arrow through the window will without a doubt mess up his aim, and only draw attention to himself as the glass shatters. Please be aware the King and Sakura will be standing in the center, and everyone else will be watching them. Who on earth would be staring at those corners? Not to mention, the room is huge enough and dark enough that no one could possibly see what goes on in those corners at night! In case you haven't noticed, here's a little psychology for you; the assassin clearly wishes to keep casualty to a minimum; why target the King at any other time, when he will be interacting with others, putting them in harm's way? There's no better time than that final moment, when the King will be isolated from everyone else; it'll be a perfect shot."

"IF IT'S A PERFECT SHOT THEN HIS MAJESTY WILL BE DEAD!"

"And that's exactly where Sakura comes in play! The calm before the storm will only last for less than two minutes. It will barely give him enough time to steady himself on the ledge, and before he could shoot the crowd will be a mess. Oh Captain Ramsa you yelling at me does not change the fact that your plan is so completely, and utterly flawed! And you're just too proud to admit it!"

"HOW DARE YO—"

"Captain Ramsa!" Eriol said sternly. "This is not a time to be fighting. The Ball is within days. Lady Jelensta does have a point. Perhaps instead of you two arguing and yelling at one another we could all sit down and modify the plan accordingly.

"That… sounds good." Ramsa bit out grudgingly.

"Good, I believe the third floor Meeting Room is currently free."

"Oh joy…" Jelensta rolled her eyes at the notion. Her plan was perfect. Why couldn't people just listen to her? Just have a basic idea, and wing the rest of it. Doesn't have to be perfect… But she chuckled under her breath at the thought of what King Syaoran would've exclaimed if he heard her careless thought on his life. _But you know I would never let anyone hurt you…_

—

Sakura sighed as she submerged herself lower into the warm water.

"You're so lucky, that his majesty trusts you so…" one of the maids murmured dreamily as she rubbed Sakura's feet with a warm towel. "You know, his Majesty has always been suspicious of people, and would never, ever, _ever_ trust anyone with his life… well, except for maybe Lady Kalira…"

"Lucky…" Sakura echoed to herself. Something felt off to her ever since that night she fell asleep at the King's bed chambers while waiting for him. She felt like she was forgetting something, but for the life of her, she simply couldn't remember what it was, and it nagged at her constantly. It felt like something important… that she should remember. "Maybe I'll just die…"

"Oh, don't say that, Lady Sakura! It's all an act, truly, His Majesty loves you too much to allow _any_ harm to come to you! Though you're supposedly the distraction if it came down to it, I have no doubt His Majesty will risk his own life to save you!"

"You… really believe the best in King Syaoran, don't you Abbey?"

The maid giggled. "Well, I did grow up with him, you know… I was sent here when I was merely three years old, to be his personal servant. I've seen his bad sides, and his goods… and you brought out the good that we've all missed for a few years. Truly, you two will be the _cutest_ couple, and have the _most adorable_ kids imaginable!"

Sakura wanted nothing more than to drown herself in her bath at that moment. Surely the girl Abbey meant well, but Sakura didn't want to hear all this. It caused her more worry and heartbreak knowing how much he cared for her. It frustrated her to no end that she dares believe he would love her. Him! _A playboy, remember Sakura? He's a playboy, that means he's skilled in the arts of getting women. This… this is definitely just an act. To him victory means getting the woman. And he will stop at nothing for victory. So… of course, I'm was more resistant, and he realized that position and money alone were not enough to tempt me… so now, he is using love to tempt me… he is… treacherous… and low… and… and…_ Sakura felt near tears. No matter what she thought, she couldn't convince her heart, for deep, deep, deep down, buried underneath guilt, she knew and would never admit, that perhaps they really did fall in love with one another. But fate was just so cruel. _I… I must see Touya soon. I must let him know, that I _will_ return. That he must have faith in me._ Sakura closed her eyes. _This is my final decision. I will see this competition come to an end—with the King choosing a bride that is not I—and then, once that is completed, like Touya said, my mission is over, and so I shall take my leave._ It was suppose to be a good thought, a righteous, strong thought, but Sakura felt her heart shattering.

—

"Meet Ferrer Arwin, a Lord from the land of Trallis. Eriol, King Syaoran and him go way back, and have always been in good graces with one another. In fact he is one of the three honoured guests at this Ball!" Tomoyo introduced with a smile, as a handsome young man bowed, his blond bangs falling briefly over his crystal blue eyes in that moment.

He smiled charmingly and politely, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Rae."

Despite his good looks and graceful movements, Meiling simply glanced at him before turning away and continuing to stare outside the window to her room. "What's wrong with him?" Her mind was a mess, her heart erratic. The thoughts of the King, of _losing _the King, of knowing her days in his presence were numbered, was driving her absolutely mad.

Tomoyo mouthed a quick apology to Arwin before quietly inviting him inside seeing as Meiling wasn't about to. She closed the door quietly behind them, and took a seat by the edge of what was suppose to be Sakura's bed. "What do you mean, Mei?"

"It's two days until the Ball. There must be something wrong with him if he doesn't have a date."

Arwin raised an eyebrow. _You don't have a date._ But he was enough of a gentleman to bite his tongue. "I'm a Lord to the Trallis family, who has always been good to me. And with them in a frenzy preparing for King Li's ball, I took over all their responsibilities, leaving me with little time to worry about finding a date."

"And you do not have a betrothed? If the Trallis family is truly so good to you, they would've bestowed a lady to you by now."

"I do not believe in an arranged marriage, my fair lady. I believe two people should wed for love, and not anything else."

Slowly, Meiling turn around, and stared at him. _And that's why my heart belongs to King Syaoran, or no one at all…_ She stared at him for the longest time, but he never broke his gaze away. She sighed and turned back towards the window. "I'll see you in two days. Please meet me here two hours before the Ball."

"As you wish."

"Tomoyo, please show him out."

Again, Tomoyo looked apologetically at Arwin. But he didn't seem offended at all. "It really was a delight to finally meet you, Lady Raye Meiling." _Finally…_

But Meiling said nothing. A few seconds later Tomoyo nudged Arwin, and whispered quietly that he should probably leave.

_It's a date, __Raye Meiling…_

—

And so, the following two days passed in a whirl, Ladies and Lords readying themselves to look their best.

On a particularly calm and clear evening, the two giant gold-enlaced doors to the Grand Dining Hall opened.

And so, the Grand Ball begins…

—

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in your REVIEW!  
**In the format of: **'name "at" host "dot" com'** – thanks!

—

**Author's Note:** _I'm sick. :( It's exam season and I've been under too much stress (6 hours straight of studying every day for about 5 days)… and got me a fever and now I probably can't study at all for 2 days. :s__igh sigh: :whine whine:_

_Anyone remember if Eriol has asked for Tomoyo's hand in marriage yet from Syaoran? O.o_

_5254 Words._


	26. The Grand Ball II, Part I

**Author's Note: **_A Red Lory is a type of parrot._

_I meant to upload this chapter on January 20__th__ originally but… just really wanted to wish you guys a…_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

_And thus, updated today. Things are starting to get exciting! Enjoy! :D_

)**neurogal09**( - Well, love happens, and some times changes us, for better or for worse, right? n.n as to great ending… define "great" haha…

)**BiskElle**( - Haha some times I feel like I'm terrible, always making these characters go through all these unhappy events… :sigh: But, unfortunately tragedy usually always have a play a role in a story… Yupp, sequel it is! Though I think I'm going to take a break when I finish 'Wanted'… to give myself a fresh start! And indeed, Ilonka and Jelensta! You're probably the first to mention them… most people just don't remember/care about them 'cause they're technically my OCs… but yes, they do have a role, which you'll kind of start of see in this chapter :)

)**-ur-hearts-desire-**( - Oh, really? The only fic you're keeping up with! Thank you! :hugs:

)**Kyeru**( - You're still work during the holidays? :O I'm just busy seeing friends and finally getting settled down and able to do some art… aka relaxing stuff :D

)**Light in the Darkness**( - Are you in university right now as well? Ugh, school's great in terms of meeting ppl, learning stuff, independence, but it feels like it eats away life…

_**Thank you everyone for the R n' R! :)**_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

**Chapter** **Twenty-Six**

_The Grand Ball II, Part I_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

Guests arrived in pairs, in a spectrum of radiant colours.

As they entered the Grand Dining Hall, where they expected to find two rows of guests greeting them, all they found were two guards, the King himself, and Lady Sakura.

The King smiled warmly at each couple that passed through, his expression ever so sincere even as the night wore on. To each couple, he greeted them politely, and introduced to them his date, Lady Kinomoto Sakura.

Sakura gave a tiny nod and her respect to every couple that came.

It didn't take long for people to begin murmuring about her, and her relationship with the King.

"Good evening, Your Majesty, what a grand Ball this is!"

"And a good evening to you too, Sir Hiiragizawa, Lady Daidouji, I thank you for the compliment!" The King replied, bemused. "Have I introduced to you my date, Lady Kinomoto Sakura?"

"Why, it's a pleasure to meet you." Eriol replied, kissing Sakura on the back of her hand politely. "And may I introduce to you my date for the night, Lady Daidouji Tomoyo."

"You looking stunning tonight, my Lady." King Syaoran complimented.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Tomoyo curtseyed.

"Dinner will be served in three hours, until then, please make yourselves comfortable, and try our wide variety of appetizers and drinks—I'm sure you'll find something that suits your fancy. And don't be shy to ask your lady to a dance at the center of the Ballroom."

"I shall, and I wish you a wonderful night."

"As do I."

When Eriol and Tomoyo left, Sakura turned towards King Syaoran, and whispered under her breath, "Need you be so polite and formal with Advisor Hiiragizawa?"

The King chuckled. "In formal scenarios, whether you're faced with friend or foe, never let your posture down. You must remain formal and presentable at all times. Always assume you're being watched, as you probably are." Even as he said this, Sakura couldn't help but to notice that warm smile still plastered ever so perfectly on his face. _Well someone's been in practice with this act for a while…_

Sakura gulped at the King's last comment. King Syaoran simply stared at her in amusement. But soon, his attention was diverted as another couple arrived before them. "And, who might we have here? Lord Ferrer Arwin and your date... Lady Rae Meiling!"

Meiling, who had previously been staring at the ground, tilted her head back up slowly, her steady gaze boring into Sakura's eyes. _Traitor._ She said nothing, but Sakura could feel the word.

_No, I'm no traitor, Meiling… you'll see. He will choose you, and I will leave, like I promised._ With that thought, Sakura barely managed to hold Meiling's gaze. _Believe me…_

"My, you look absolutely gorgeous, Lady Rae."

"Isn't she simply so?" Lord Ferrer replied with a soft smile. "And you must be…"

"Ah, how rude of me, please meet my date, Lady Kinomoto Sakura."

"It's a grace to be meeting you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Lord Ferrer." Sakura replied politely, though as much as she tried not to, she couldn't help but to let a little bit of the guilt into her voice.

"Dinner will be served in three hours, please make yourselves comfortable until then, and please, enjoy yourselves!"

"We shall, Your Majesty." Lord Ferrer bowed politely as Meiling curtseyed dully, and they were on their way.

King Syaoran seemed to sense her trouble, and he reached over and grasped her gloved hand gently. He may be—as with all men—slightly gullible when it came to the affairs between women, but he knew how Meiling feels about him, and he certainly did not miss that air of jealousy around her just now. "You owe her nothing." He whispered.

_Yes, I do…_

But Sakura said nothing, and continued to smile at what seemed to be an infinite line of couples, greeting each as they stepped through.

Hours later when everyone had arrived and was enjoying themselves by sampling foods and socializing with one another, Sakura couldn't help but to let out a sigh of relief as she wiggled her ankles. "It's not fair… these heels are absolutely horrendous to stand in."

King Syaoran stared at her with amusement, before offering his arm. "My, that isn't a very ladylike thing to do now is it, dear Sakura? While I cannot allow you to be bare foot at the Ball, feel free to lean on me to ease your pains."

Sakura smiled shyly as she accepted his arm. "I will, my King, gladly…" she replied.

The King looked around the empty door way before sighing. "Well, what did I expected…" he mumbled. "Guards, all the guests have arrived. Please close and guard the door. Make sure no one leaves, nor enters." With Sakura on his arm, he began walking towards the center of the room.

"Who were you looking for?"

"Jelensta. Haven't seen her yet."

Sakura sighed, slightly irritated. "Today is an important day; if she is as significant to you as you treat her, I think it should be common etiquette for her to arrive at least on time if not early."

But King Syaoran simply smiled and shook his head lightly. "Do not worry, Sakura. Jelensta does things her own way and follows no man's order; but she is trustworthy, and has come through for me each time I needed her."

Sakura frowned lightly. _Who is this Jelensta? Why is he so accepting of her, and speaks of her so fondly?_ Sakura blinked at the thoughts. _Am I… jealous?_ It was all she could to not choke out loud at the sudden shocking realization. But instead, all she said was, "Yes, Your Grace…" all the while, her heart thumped deafeningly in her ears.

—

"Quite a turnout we're having today—I'm sure everyone was just _eager_ for King Li to redeem himself for the tragic way the last Ball ended. After all, the Li Kingdom is known for throwing infamous parties." Arwin Ferrer commented merrily as he took a sip from a very old and fine white wine.

"Indeed." Eriol replied, though deep inside, he almost wished people did not show up. The reputation of the Li Kingdom will surely take a hit with two consecutive failed Grand Balls. "The Li Kingdom is powerful, infamous, and well respected; personally I do not find the number of people who came surprising."

"Well said, Advisor Hiiragizawa." Arwin replied with a smile. "So, tell me Lady Meiling, how was your experience living at such an extravagant castle?"

But Meiling's mind was elsewhere, her eyes staring only in the direction of King Syaoran and Sakura. He was taking her around the room, meeting and chatting with different couples. _It's like she's already his bride…_ She did not want to admit… she would never say it out loud… but deep inside, she knew Sakura had stolen the King's heart. Even if the King finds out she is married, and chooses Meiling to be his Queen instead… Sakura will remain the owner of his heart. He gave it away to her. Utterly, completely, willingly.

"Meiling?"

Tomoyo nudged her nervously. It was so unlike Meiling to be so impolite and rude. However much she understood the pain the girl was going through, it was no excuse to treat the kind Lord Ferrer so. "Mei… ahem… Mei!"

Meiling spun around blinking as if snapping out of a trance. "Yes, I completely agree." She replied automatically.

Lord Ferrer's charming, warm smile never faded. "Very smooth recovery."

Meiling glared at him. "Do I hear sarcasm in your voice?"

"Sarcasm? Why, my fair Lady, I'm blessed you've heard me at all! I dare not mock you in this rare and blessed moment!"

Meiling frowned. "Please excuse me, I'm going to get another drink." _Or maybe 10. So I'll get drunk and pass out from this miserable party that is _clearly_ thrown so Syaoran can introduce that backstabbing slut to everyone._

"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry!" Tomoyo said apologetically bowing shamefully. Eriol had done her a favour finding her such a gorgeous and high-status date. Truly, having waited until the last minute, the only ones left were peasants or lame. And she did not wish for Eriol and Lord Ferror's relationship to be distressed because of this. "Meiling, she's usually not like this, she's very charismatic and sweet, it's just recently a series of events have occurred and it's distracting her from—"

But Lord Ferrer continued to smile. "It's all right, Lady Daidouji." He said gently, cutting off her rambling. "I know Lady Meiling's temper better than you'd think. And I forgive her for all her sins, and love her for all her charms."

Tomoyo stared at him curiously. Previously she had thought the way he kept smiling was a façade to keep himself from exploding at Meiling's terrible manners. But looking into his eyes, especially as they turned to glance at Meiling's figure by the martini table, she could see the smile was genuine. Not just the smile… but the way his eyes sparkled whenever he looked at Meiling…

Tomoyo gasped. She had always been a romantic and a keen observer… and she didn't know why, but she knew. Somehow, she just knew.

Lord Ferrer Arwin was in love with Lady Raye Meiling.

—

_Where is she?_ King Syaoran frowned deep inside, while keeping his smile plastered on his face, and pretended to listen intently to the ramblings of the mid-50s woman in front of him. He was smiling so much tonight that his face was beginning to hurt. But only so when he was speaking to all these Ladies and Lords he's seen less than three times all his life. Whenever he turned to look at Sakura… the pain was forgotten, and the smile couldn't be wiped off even if he tried.

"Mmm, wow, yes, that is very interesting. Very interesting indeed." King Syaoran said absent-mindedly.

"Isn't it?" The old woman replied. "Oh, she really was the sweetest little thing! So last night, when I gave my sweet little Red Lory a bath…"

He glanced briefly at Sakura, and it took all his strength to not burst out laughing.

Sakura looked absolutely terrified. Her eyes were the size of coconuts staring at this woman, her expression a mixture of horror and wonderment, while a noticeably forced smile was tightly plastered on her face. He really couldn't blame her though. The woman was boring beyond belief and able to talk for incredibly long about things she really believed was entertaining.

_Where is Lenta? It's almost time… where could she be? We've agreed she'd come with her date and stay nea__r the seafood appetizer table._

"…and when she fluttered her feather all these water droplets came flying out and—"

"Sweetie," her husband—God bless his soul—interjected gently. "I'm sure your story is entertaining and we would all love to hear the ending, but it is getting late… surely, King Li would need to announce dinner soon."

King Syaoran sighed a mental sigh of relief, while simultaneously tightening. While it's great that Lord Rimry has gotten his Lady wife to stop jabbering, he did bring up a good point… it _is_ getting late. The night would have to go on, but Jelensta was nowhere to be seen.

He took a deep breath. _Have faith. She's never, ever, _ever_ let me down before._ "Yes, you're right Lord Rimry, if dinner is delayed any longer I fear my guests would fill up on appetizers and run out of guests to speak to!"

The Rimrys laughed politely. "Well then, Your Majesty, please continue with the party; I'll finish my tale another time."

"Of course, I look forward to hearing about how your Red Lory's bath ended." King Syaoran replied with a warm smile.

"And it's _so_ nice to meet you, dear." Lady Rimry gushed cupping Sakura's hands warmly.

"Likewise. It was a pleasure to meet you too, My Lady."

"Forgive me for being so bold… but I must say, you two will make the _loveliest_ children!"

King Syaoran smiled at the comment. "Why thank you My Lady, she sure is beautiful, isn't she?" He replied fondly, as he turned to look at Sakura.

If possible, her eyes were even wider than earlier and her face was completely blood-filled.

King Syaoran couldn't help but to laugh at the sight. "Oh, my Sakura is still shy…" he said lovingly, putting his hand on her waist.

"T-Thank you…!" she finally managed to squeak out, all the while bowing her head down nearly to her knees to cover her blush.

The elderly couple laugh as they patted her back. "What a sweet child, I hope to see you again in the future."

_Oh you will see her again…_ Syaoran thought adoringly. _You'll see her at every Ball, at every event… you'll see her whenever you see me…_ "I'm sure you will." He replied. "Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be announcing for dinner soon."

The Rimrys bowed politely before heading in the opposite direction, mingling with other guests.

"But Lady Kalira is not here…" Sakura frowned as they walked away in the opposite direction.

Syaoran sighed. "I know. But I cannot delay this any longer. Night has already fallen and I'm sure the guests will soon be bored of this directionless mingling and eating of snacks. From the announcements, the serving of food, to finishing the food, to our entertainment… that should still give us quite a few hours. Jelensta will show up somewhere in there, I know she will."

Sakura's frown only deepened. "You have such faith in her… yet from what I've seen she's been nothing but irresponsible, uncaring and ignorant. I do not understand why you have so much trust in her."

The King stopped walking. He paused for a while, before turning around and staring into her eyes. "You don't know Jelensta. Please do not ever use those words to describe her again."

Sakura stared back, shocked. But all she could do was nod.

—

"I cannot believe this, late to the King's Ball?" Ilonka giggled as she and Jelensta ran down the long corridors of the castle, their dresses fluttering wildly behind them. "Oh, how unladylike!" She exclaimed, one hand holding up her gown, the other attempting to hold her done-up hair in place.

"Oh, but isn't this more fun?" Jelensta smiled. "Besides, we'll certainly make a memorable entrance!"

"Well, this didn't have to be so if _someone_ didn't insist that we send away our maids and instead do our makeup and dressing ourselves!"

"Well darling, I think you look spectacular!"

Ilonka rolled her eyes. "Only because _you _did my makeup. Besides, spectacular isn't exactly the right word… I think I'd go with… Unique…"

Jelensta smiled. "I think that rainbow eye shadow looks great on you, and the purple sparkly lipstick definitely stands out."

Ilonka laughed. "Yes, and your neon green eyeliner definitely matches with that silver eye shadow! I had fun with that." She replied with a smirk.

Jelensta simply shook her head. They looked trampy and unsuitable for this ball and she knew it, but her and Ilonka had so much fun doing each other's make up she didn't care. Of course she never cared much about anything in the first place. "Oh no…" she mumbled as they got closer to the doors of the Grand Dining Hall. "Locked." She mumbled, tracing her hand around the door frame trying to find a handle.

"How is it that a door doesn't have a handle?" Ilonka exclaimed.

_Because this way, once the door closes, no one gets in, and no one gets out._ "Who knows. C'mon, I know another path."

Five minutes later found Jelensta and Ilonka on the slanted roof top of the Castle, at least six stories from the ground.

"I don't believe this…" Ilonka mumbled, her hands clawing at the shingles, her heels digging into the ceramic clay material. Her gown had been picked up and tied sloppily around her upper thigh to allow easier movements.

"Well," Jelensta replied, straining against the wind, her long black hair blowing behind her. "This is the only other way I know… by climbing over the rooftop we can get straight to the balcony that leads to the Grand Dining Hall." Jelensta crossed over the beam at the very top of the castle. "Careful here, we're going on a downhill slope, don't fall and die."

"Yes, I'll try, thanks." Ilonka replied sarcastically.

Jelensta scuttled down the roof, and as she got close to the edge of the roof which was just above the balcony, she jumped, nearly landing outside the railings. "Need any help?" She leaned outwards from the railing and looked upwards at Ilonka who was clawing for her dear life.

"You certainly seem very familiar with this route…"

Jelensta grinned and held out her hand. "What can I say, I get bored."

Ilonka grasped her hand as she jumped down, landing uncomfortably in her three-inch heel. "Somehow… I won't be surprised if we get booted the moment we enter this place…" Ilonka mumbled, attempting desperately to sort out the tangle in her hair from the wind, as well as smooth out the wrinkles in her dress.

"Don't worry, if there's one thing I learned throughout the years of going to Balls, is that everybody is much too worried about how they look to notice anyone else. As is so in real life, now that I think about it."

"Well said. Shall we go?"

"Of course." Gently, Jelensta grasped Ilonka's hand as they walked towards the door to the Dining Hall.

But the moment they stepped through the door, into the warm, bright Hall that was filled with the sweet aroma of pastries and wines, Jelensta froze and spun around almost immediately and walked right back out to the cold night air to the balcony, dragging a confused Ilonka with her.

"What happened?"

Jelensta sighed looking uncomfortable. "See that guy there?" She said, pointing at a gentleman who was standing about three meter from the entrance. Him and his date were talking to two other couples.

"Blondie?"

"Yeah… he… asked for my hand in marriage last year."

"Ooohhh, what's the matter? Feeling shy?" Ilonka teased.

But Jelensta only had a sour look on her face. "No… see his date? That's his betrothed."

"Betrothed? So he asked for her hand right after you rejected him? What a sleaze, no sense of loyalty at all. Just a first come first serve."

"Not really…" Jelensta sighed.

"Soo… you gonna tell me?"

"It's not a short story."

Ilonka shrugged as she leaned against the railings, facing Jelensta, the moon full and bright behind her, outlining her figure. "He doesn't seem to be leaving that spot any time soon; we've got time."

Jelensta sighed again. "The man is Prince Swan Charles…"

"Swan…? As in, _the_ Swan Charles? Isn't their family one of the four most prestigious Kingdoms in all the lands?"

"Yeah, so you've heard of him…"

"Well, duh! Who hasn't? The Swan, Ryall, Eyre, and Knighton. We studied them to death in school. Sooo… that's what the heir of Swan looks like? He's very handsome… wonder why the books never mentioned that…"

"Um, hello!" Jelensta waved her hand in disbelief watching Ilonka trying to get a better view at Charles. "My sad, sad life story here?"

"Right, sorry, go on." Though Ilonka's eyes remained fixated on the blond man.

"Let's make the story simple, then. See his date?"

"Yea, gorgeous sunset-hued hair she has…"

"That's Eyre Jacquette."

Ilonka's eyes widened as her head snapped back, her attention solely on Jelensta. "No… way. Of _the_ Eyre?"

"Yes. His betrothed."

"Wait… if I studied history correctly, and our teacher did not lie, I believe the Eyres have an extremely good relationship with the Swans, and so whenever possible, match up their children with each other. Generally… since Charles is the heir to the Swan Kingdom and Jacquette is married to this inheritance, in exchange the heir of Eyre will take a Swan Princess to be his bride."

"Everything you say is correct."

"Then how could he have asked for _your_ hand in marriage? The Swan-Eyre engagements are practically sacred! I mean no offense of course, you're gorgeous as hell and I'm sure every man wants you, but this is _way_ out of even your league!"

Jelensta shook her head chuckling. "What are you, afraid of hurting my feelings? I'm disappointed in you."

Ilonka grinned. "Well excuse me for the bad habit!"

"You really got to work on that. I thought we are both okay with being absolutely straightforward with one another. But to answer your exclamation, you are correct. I attended his engagement party with my family, and he noticed me. I guess it's because everyone there has such fair complexion with their rosy cheeks and light-coloured hair… and here I am, black hair, pale skin and all… So while I was alone wondering through their castle hallway he intercepted me. He took me to his private garden. We talk, had a little to drink, and apparently my brutally honest and slightly outrageous personality enticed him. Being the heir to the Swan Kingdom gave him a very dull and strict life. And I guess he's never had much fun. Or any. According to him, my free-spiritedness 'inspired' him. He got on one knee and proposed to me.

"I said no, told him he was being stupid, that he already had his Jacquette, and that by doing this he is putting the relationship established between the Swans and Eyres through hundreds of years of history in danger. He replied he didn't care, as long as he had me he was happy, and he would be willing to give up his inheritance of the throne if need be. I left the garden, tried to blend in with crowd so he couldn't pester me.

"It was actually a little unnerving…" Jelensta looked a little uncomfortable at this part. "He actually… came to my dorm that night—how he even found and managed to sneak away from Jacquette really beats me—after I had gone to bed, and woke me up. He didn't do anything, but I woke up groggily to find him lying down next to me outside the blankets. And you know what he said to me? He said he _understood_ my rejecting his proposal was probably because I was afraid his family would not approve of it. But if I _bore his child_ his family would have to accept me! It was absolutely _insane_! But he didn't get violent or anything, luckily for him. I told him no, very firmly, and that was that. He left my room, disappointed.

"But… that wasn't the end of it. For the following months to come he sent me frequent letters and gifts expressing his love. I didn't make much of it, just ignored him, really. I thought it would be okay after some time has passed and this would all be over. But before that could happen, I guess someone found one of his letters to me. And all hell broke lose. The Eyres were terribly angered by this embarrassing event, Swans repeatedly swearing they knew nothing of this and apologizing. By that point they were finding all sorts of excuses to why Charles behaved the way he did, and the Eyres almost bought it. But no. He had to go and proclaim that he really did love me, and that he wanted me to be his bride.

"It was just a huge mess. Jacquette personally came to my home. She called me out and just started screaming at me. She didn't come alone of course, her mother came too, along with their personal, and best guards. And Jacquette was just raining hell on me. Nothing my mother and father did could calm her down, and her mother Queen Eyre had no intentions of calming her daughter down. And I guess Charles knew of Jacquette's coming, so hours after the Eyre family's arrival, when we _finally_ got them calm enough for a civilized discussion in our Meeting Hall, Charles bursts through. Jacquette asks what he was doing here, he replies: to make sure _I_ was okay and that she didn't kill me.

"Well, a lovers' quarrel is never pretty. Jacquette was ready for murder and they were both just screaming at each other, and soon the Swan family came by too as they followed Charles. You can imagine what it was like I'm sure. Lots of shouting, threatening; it was a disaster." By this time, Jelensta looked thoroughly irritated mixed with a tinge of sadness. "Finally everyone calmed down enough to hear me talk; I refused Charles in front of everyone, told him it was never going to happen. Maybe saying that in front of all those adults finally did it for him, or maybe he was threatened and beaten. Regardless, they decided since I had already formally rejected his proposal in front of such an audience, I was no longer a threat. So they all left. I don't know the details, but days later Jacquette and Charles announced their wedding date.

"I received a letter from Charles about two weeks after that—I'm assuming the time delay was due to travelling—from his personal advisor. He delivered the letter to me as Charles was under observation and he was afraid of his letter being intercepted. The letter contained a lot of romantic crap, nothing I haven't heard or am remotely interested in. All the usual, he still loves me, waiting for me, if I ever change my mind let him know and he will call off his and Jacquette's wedding. And would you believe it, this was all about a year ago, and Charles has delayed his wedding countless times, the reasons getting stupider and stupider. I don't want to sound egoistical, but I have a strong suspicious he's still hoping I would proclaim my love for him one of these days, before he weds and is bound to her for eternity."

Jelensta glanced behind her at Jacquette and Charles laughing at something their friends said. "Needless to say… Miss Eyre dearest hates me with a passion, as does her mother and their entire family. She hates me especially when Charles is in the same room as me. So… don't want any drama. Don't want to give the boy any hope. And I mean _any_ hope. Or anything that can be mistaken as hope. Like me walking through that door coincidentally. Going to steer clear of them."

"So here's my question… why _didn't_ you accept his proposal?" Ilonka's eyes never left Charles's face. "I must say, he is quite handsome, and not to mention, you would be Mrs. Swan! Do you know how prestigious that is? Trust me when I say _any_ girl would've said yes to that."

"Now you sound like my mother! She's _still_ to this day upset about me not accepting his proposal. In fact she still wants me to tell him that I _do_ want to be his Queen."

Ilonka laughed. "Well, I'm asking you as a friend. With those looks, status, and passion, what else are you looking for?"

Jelensta paused as she studied his face. "I don't know…" she replied softly. "I just don't feel anything when I see him. I know he is a kind man, and most girls would consider his features to be charming… but… not to me, I guess. Besides, during the time when he first proposed to me, if I were to marry anyone it would've been Kin—" Jelensta's eyes widened as she slapped her hand over her mouth quickly. _Too close_.

"Kin… King…? King who? Ooooh, was there another man? A _King_?"

Jelensta shook her head quickly. "No one. Charles just isn't the one for me." Before Ilonka could probe further, Jelensta quickly lit her face with a huge smile. "Enough about my love life. Let's hear about yours. No way a girl as gorgeous as you haven't been wanted by men before."

Ilonka smirked. "Got that right. None of the suitors are as impressive as your Prince Swan Charles of course… but I do have an interesting story about my boss's son, a certain Dalison Robert Jr…"

—

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention please!" King Syaoran bellowed, standing in the middle of the Dining Hall with Sakura on his arms.

Everyone immediately stopped their conversation and turned their attention to him. "I hope you're all enjoying yourselves, and most of all, I imagine you are all hungry and wondering where the food is." A light chuckle rang through the crowd. "Fear not, dinner will be served shortly." As he said so, the doors leading into another room were opened by two soldiers.

The tables were oddly shaped, as well as oddly laid out. In the middle was a single, delicate crystal square table lined with gold, with two chairs facing each other. Outside of that, a ring-shaped table made out of a smooth, metal-like material and elevated slightly higher, circled the square table in the middle with chairs on the outer layer of the ring-shaped table. And outside of that was another ring-shaped table, wider in circumference, and taller. Overall it looked like the seating arrangements for a stadium. The outermost table almost reached the ceiling. Stairs made of black marble circled the outside of this structured, each level can only be accessed by a unique set of stairs. Because the room was so dim, unless one was looking for it, it was impossible to notice the stairs.

The room itself was very quaint. The only source of light came from two candles on the middle square table, the 4 tall candles engraved with Celtic designs on the ring table closest to the square table, forming a cross, as well as the 4 huge bouquet-shaped candles in the middle of each of the four walls. The light shined and reflected off the crystal square table in the middle, making it appear to glow with a romantic and mythical array of colours.

"The middlemost table is reserved for myself and my date, Sakura. The ring table closest to that is reserved for a few special guests: Advisor Hiiragizawa Eriol and his date Lady Daidouji Tomoyo; Lord Ferrer Arwin and his date Lady Meiling; and Lady Kalira Jelensta and her date… although regrettable Lady Kalira appears to be facing some troubles in regards to attendance…" The King's voiced dropped slightly at the last part. "Other than that, please feel free to sit anywhere. There are enough seats for all the guests and their dates.

"Now if I could ask you to please form a single line at the doorway with your date; Advisor Eriol has something to inform everyone before you enter the room. Once everyone is seated, dinner will be served shortly. Hope you're all enjoying the night."

With that, he bowed as Sakura curtsied, and loud clapping and cheers rang throughout the hall, echoing. The guests waited as Syaoran led Sakura through the doorway. As they walked through, Lord Eriol bowed and smiled warmly at them both. As they reached the center of the room, King Syaoran pulled out her chair for her like a gentleman, and Sakura could feel herself getting lost in the moment. The romantic lighting, his warm eyes, his handsome smile, the flickering candles all around them… it was almost too much. She felt _so_ happy; more ecstatic than she had ever been in her life. She wanted desperately to grasp onto reality but she couldn't, she felt everything she needed to remember slipping her mind: Touya, Chiika, Meiling, the plan… everything. She could barely make herself notice the crowd gathered outside, all staring at them. All she saw was King Syaoran. "Thank you, your Highness…" she whispered, taking a seat, unable to pull her eyes away from him.

And he, maintaining that eye contact, walked over to his side of the table and took a seat. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked, taking hold of her hands.

"Very much so… this is absolutely _beautiful_. I still doubt I'm fully awake; the only way I know I am is that I would never be able to dream of anything this breathtaking."

"Then savour this moment. A few more years and a hundred Balls later, it will cease its effects on you. Although… I must admit… this Ball is particularly spectacular; even more so than most others, of course. Because you, my dear, deserve the best."

"Me? I thought this Ball was for redeeming the unfortunately way the last Grand Ball ended…"

King Syaoran continued to smile, but said nothing more. He simply gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and Sakura felt herself overflowing with joy.

—

Jelensta stared into her eyes and slowly a grin spilled over her face, and gradually, a chuckle came out, and she began to laugh. "You're joking." She managed to choke out.

"Why, not at all!" Ilonka replied innocently.

"Oh the poor boy, he must've been horrified! And traumatized for life! He may never try to pursue a woman again!"

"In all fairness, I gave him fair warning, and he did ask for it."

"What did his father have to say about that?"

"Nothing. He was too ashamed to relay the night's events to his father—or anyone, in fact—so he left me alone, and I kept my job. No harm done… except to his dignity."

"Oh Ilonka…" Jelensta laughed, wiping away a tear that was gathering in the corner of her eye from laughing so hard. "You're really something else…"

"The boy was far too young, and was abusing his status as a successful publisher's _son_! Not a famous publisher, but the _son_ of. He chose the wrong girl to mess with…"

"Although… I think for him, despite what happened, to gain that one date from you, is worth everything."

Slowly, Ilonka's face blossomed into a sweet, genuine smile. A smile so warm it could melt winter away.

She said something, or rather, her lips moved, but Jelensta heard nothing. For at that moment, a shooting star fleeted across the sky, creating the thin outline of a halo above Ilonka's head. The sight was beautiful. Almost too beautiful to behold. Without thinking, Jelensta leaned forward, and allowed her lips to brush gently by Ilonka's.

When she pulled back just the slightest, she saw that Ilonka's obsidian eyes were wide. It was an expression Jelensta thought she would never see from the free, easily accepting Ilonka.

But at the same time, she could feel a thread of warmth across her own cheeks. Was she… blushing?

Her lips remained an inch away from Ilonka's. It was so tempting to kiss them again, but she wanted to see her reaction first. And dare she think… despite how huge her eyes now were, they were not filled with revulsion, nor disgust, nor horror. They simply held surprise.

A few seconds ticked by. Slowly, Ilonka's eyes softened, and her lips formed into the slightest smile. "Good thing I didn't settle for Robert."

And Jelensta had to smile at that. She smiled, she grinned, she giggled, she laughed, and she kissed Ilonka again, this time, with her hands around her waist. "You really are quite something else, my darling."

Ilonka returned the embrace, and rested her head gently on Jelensta's shoulder, and closed her eyes. "What does this mean…?" She said softly. "It feels right… but what we're doing is dishonouring and condemning… but why does it feel right?"

"Because, my sweet… love has no boundary."

Jelensta wanted to stay in the moment forever, but as she ran her hand through Ilonka's lustrous hair, she could hear the softening of the crowd inside the Dining Hall, and from the corner of her eyes she could see the guests filing into the second room one by one. She needed to get in there now, or soon all the doors would be locked. _It's time…_ she thought sadly, continuing to stroke Ilonka's hair. She kissed the side of her head gently, lovingly. _Once this is over with, we'll have all the time in the world…_ "Sweetie, I think we should head to the Ball now…"

Ilonka looked up and pouted. "Don't ruin the moment. It's perfect."

Jelensta felt something stuck at the base of her throat. Such a simple word. _Perfect_. But it touched her soul. It meant so much to hear Ilonka say it, and it killed her to have to deny Ilonka this wish, for she wished for it just as much. "Dinner is going to be served shortly… and to be honest, King Syaoran reserved a table for my date and I… it would be disrespectful to not show."

Ilonka's pouting didn't cease. "I don't care. I just want to be with you right now. And _only_ you."

"Sweetie…" she said gently, cupping Ilonka's face between her hands. "We'll have all the time in the world to ourselves after this, okay? Let's have dinner, and we'll leave. We won't stay for the after party."

_Have all the time in the world? No… we won't have…_ Ilonka thought, as a sad sigh escaped her lips. But she could see in one way or another, for one reason or another, this was important to Jelensta. And so she straightened herself, matted down her hair and dress, and faced the balcony door. "Ready?"

"Ready." Jelensta replied with a smile. She would have liked to have held Ilonka's hand, but Ilonka didn't initiate it, and so she didn't push it. _There'll be enough excitement at this party… no need to add fuel to fire._ And together, they walked through the crowd.

—

Eriol stared at her in disbelief. "What happened to you two? And could neither of you find a date?"

Jelensta raised an eyebrow lazily; her loving demeanour from moments ago had all but vanished. "I hope you're joking Advisor Eriol… from all these years you have known me, have you ever seen a shortage of men begging for my love?"

Eriol sighed. "I suppose not…" he replied grudgingly. He really, really, _really_ couldn't for the life of him understand how anyone could love Jelensta. "Then what about you?" He asked turning to Ilonka. "Lady Fai I believe you are one of the King's woman."

"And… so is Lady Daidouji, last I checked."

Eriol shook his head at the madness. "You do what you do, I shall not comment." He replied, handing them both a tall, translucent cylinder-shaped candle stick. It was about 30 centimetres tall, and 2 centimetres in diameter at the base, thinning gradually to a diameter of 1 centimetre at the top where the wick was attached. "Near the end of dinner a servant will come around lighting your candles. He will also hand you a metal lid. Please cover the light from the candle with the lid as the King gives his speech. You will see a signal from the King when he says 'lights', and raises his arms. At that moment, please lift the metal lid off the candle."

"Ooh, sounds like he's planning something special." Jelensta commented.

Eriol gave her an irritated look. She was playing dumb and he knew it. And she knew he knew it. In fact she probably knew that he knew she knew he knew she knew it. It was so frustrating. "Well you'll find out. Please have a seat." He concluded curtly.

Jelensta shrugged as she and Ilonka walked into the room. For the life of her she couldn't understand why Advisor Eriol had such a problem against her. But she found his reactions funny, and so she always purposely tried to act more ignorant and taunting around him to see the affect it had on him. "Weird guy…" she mumbled, taking a seat at her reserved spot.

—

King Syaoran stared in disbelief. "_Ilonka?_ Of all people, you took _Ilonka_?"

Ilonka stared down at him coldly. "You don't like me, your majesty?"

Syaoran glared at Jelensta. "What is the meaning of this?"

Jelensta just smiled innocently in return. "Whatever do you mean? She is my date for the Ball."

He couldn't believe it. Each of his most honoured guests had brought a date that was one of _his_ women from the competition! Tomoyo was lost long ago, Meiling somehow happened to have found Lord Ferrer as her date, and now Ilonka? He no longer cared for them as he's found his one true love, but it was still a little insulting… _Couldn't they have at least waited until I officially declare an end to this competition before doing this?_

"I wasn't aware you wanted to meddle in my personal life, Your Majesty…" Jelensta batted her eyes.

King Syaoran simply grunted, as he turned back around to face Sakura. Somehow, he could feel the heat of Ilonka's glare from those obsidian eyes on the back of his head, and it was making him nervous.

Dinner was served shortly after. The waiters and waitresses came walking in clockwise or counter clockwise direction around the ring-shaped tables, alternating the pattern between rows.

The food was absolutely delicious. Due to the lighting Sakura felt as if she and Syaoran were the only people in the room and the soft chatter from other couples were just voices from a faceless crowd.

Eriol was however not enjoying himself as much as he would've liked, as somehow he ended up next to Lady Jelensta. But he tried to keep his attention solely on Tomoyo, and luckily for him as well, Jelensta seemed far more interested in talking to Ilonka than to bother him.

Meiling on the other hand, was not enjoying herself at all. Even though Sakura could not see her in the dim light, she could see Sakura perfectly from the way the light from the candles multiplied under the crystal table's reflective properties. She was glowing. Not only did her smile radiate happiness, but she was literally glowing. _It should be me… that, should be me…_ Lord Ferrer talked non-stop next to her, and she nodded every once in a while, though not really hearing anything. But suddenly, something came to her mind, and she spun around and faced and fair-haired Lord next to her. "Why are you here?" She asked bluntly, interrupting whatever he was saying.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean, this table, it is reserved for his most special guests. Advisor Eriol is the one person he trusts more than anyone in this world, not to mention his best friend; Lady Jelensta is like a little sister to him, he trusts her with his life. So that leaves you. Who are you? Why are you at this table? And if you are truly so important why were you not placed with the important people at the last Ball?"

"I was."

Meiling frowned. "I would know, I was at the head of the center table next to King Syaoran." She replied proudly. "And I did not see you."

"It's not that you did not see me, my Lady, it's that you don't remember seeing me." For the first time all night, his smile faded. It chilled Meiling slightly to see how serious he could be; she thought him nothing more than a fool. "It's very clear to see, Meiling, you love King Syaoran."

The sentence, said so simply, touched her heart, and she could suddenly feel tears welling in her eyes. She was so surprised by his statement she didn't even bother correcting the fact he called her by her first name. Quickly she turned her face away from him and busied herself with cutting up the vegetables on her plate. "Of course I do, I am a woman in his competition, even now. We all love him." It was all she could do to keep her voice from quivering.

"No… your love for him is different…"

Unwillingly, Meiling sniffled, as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She stared forward again; within her sad eyes were the flickering flame from the candle surrounding King Syaoran's smiling face. "I do… love you…" she whispered, barely audible.

Lord Ferrer put a hand gently on her shoulder. "There's always more than one person out there who is perfect for you. And there is always someone out there, somewhere, who loves you…" He said, staring sadly at Meiling eyes. Those eyes that saw nothing but Syaoran. "To answer your question… I am a friend of Eriol's from many years ago, and I counselled King Syaoran for a very long time, when he was going through a painful heartache."

_Heartache…_ Meiling thought in melancholy. _What an understatement…_

—

Dinner soon was finished and desert was served. One by one, the guests finished their portion and had their plates taken away.

Eriol wiped his mouth and set his napkin down, staring intently at King Syaoran.

Jelensta stopped her usual demeanour and was instead wide awake and alert.

Outside Captain Ramsa gave final orders to his soldiers.

King Syaoran took a deep breath and stared knowingly into Sakura's eyes. His smiled faded and his expression was completely serious.

_It's time…_

"May I have your attention please!" King Syaoran stood up from his seat as he offered his hand to Sakura, who grasped it firmly and stood next to him. "I would like to thank everyone for their attendance, I sincerely hope the party so far has been pleasant and the food satisfying."

A few people cheered and clapped.

"But this is only the beginning. From this moment onward, there are tons of fun and unexpected events awaiting you all—it is my way of apologizing for the unfortunate way the last Ball ended.

"However, besides this Ball being an apology for the last event, it is also a Ball for me to introduce someone very important to me, to you all. Everyone, Lady Kinomoto Sakura!"

A round of applause rang through the room, though there were a few whispers wondering who she was.

"As you all know, a few years ago I started a competition looking throughout the Kingdom for the perfect wife for me—all I cared was my love and affection for her; not her status, her inheritance, nothing. Lady Sakura here, is one of those women."

Sakura's eyes widened as his words. Her heart began to pound erratically. _It couldn't be… could it? Was he going to…?_ She could hardly breathe. _He couldn't be! Not now!_

"After years of tiring search…" he turned slightly to face her. "I've found the perfect woman for me."

Sakura could only stare into his eyes in shock and disbelief.

He raised one hand, and six servants came by. Two picked up the table, two picked up the two chairs, and the last two picked up the carpet that was underneath the table.

And Sakura felt her breathing stop altogether. The floor beneath the carpet was a sheet of crystal. And beneath the crystal was filled with candles, its light shooting through the floor, illuminating the center of the room.

Syaoran stepped forwards, leading Sakura by the hand, so that they stood directly above the soft, magical light.

"Syaoran…" was all she could say. This was a dream. No, it was better than a dream. Even fairytales aren't this romantic.

The King dropped her hand gently, as he held up both arms. "Light!"

And suddenly, almost as if by magic, candle light appeared from each ring of tables. The table nearest them lit first, then the ring next to that, then the next. All around her, lights glowed, blossoming outwards enveloping her in its glory. It was so surreal, so… _beyond perfect_. There wasn't a single word that could explain how she felt at the moment. It was like she was engulfed in eternal light. _If there's a heaven, this is it._

"Sakura… before the competition, I thought I knew what kind of woman I was looking for. Someone who was smart, kind, and who will be a fair ruler to my land. But you… you surpassed all my expectations. Before you, I would not have believed someone as selfless, beautiful, pure, and gracious as you could even exist in this world. But here you stand before me. And before you, I thought I knew what it would be like to fall in love, but now I know; I didn't know a thing back then."

Behind him, Jelensta smiled, her eyes melting into warmness. _I'm so happy for you… Syao._

"Every minute with you is bliss, every time I see you my spirit lifts. Being with you inspires me to be better; being near you makes my heart beat with excitement… Sakura, you are the other half of me that I'm looking for."

And with that, he held the fingers on her left hand delicately, and got on one knee. In his other hand, was a diamond ring.

"Kinomoto Sakura, will you marry me?"

For a moment, Sakura was stunned speechless. With her freehand she clutched it nervously against her pounding chest. All was forgotten and lost around her. She didn't notice anyone. She did not notice the looks of pure shock and disbelief across Eriol, Tomoyo, and Ilonka's face. She did not see nor hear the way Meiling choked as tears streamed down uncontrollable down her face with Lord Ferrer holding her in his arms, comforting her as much as he could. All she saw was Syaoran. _King_ Syaoran. On his knees. Was she dreaming? _YES… YES YES YES YES YES! Of course! Of course I will marry you!_

But she did the hardest she's ever had to do in her life. She bit her tongue and swallowed the words.

Tears filled her eye. It was so hard to, she so did not want to. But she had to… she had to force that name into her mind, or she would forget it utterly and completely and forever, and be lost in those sincere eyes; in this romantic, and _perfect_ moment.

_Touya_.

But the name wasn't even enough. Repeating that name in her mind meant nothing to her. Still, all she saw was King Syaoran, and it was getting harder biting back the 'Yes'. She had to force the meaning of 'Touya' into her mind.

_Father of my child. Husband. My Husband.__ Chiika._

The name of her daughter did the trick. And Sakura closed her eyes in misery, held her head a little higher as the tears dripped silently down her cheeks. So much pain… it was almost too much to bear. She wished desperately that everything in her past had been a lie, that she was not married and did not have a child. She wished she could forgive herself and allow herself to be lost in the moment and be irresponsible, but she knew she would never be able to forgive herself later onwards. She almost wished she could kill both Syaoran and herself at the moment, so that they could reincarnate and perhaps if luck would have it, they could meet in an afterlife. Because the chances of meeting in another life, no matter how improbable, were better odds than this life. This life, where she was already wed to another man. She was Touya's. _For eternity._

The King frowned slightly. "Sakura? I hope those are tears of happiness…" he said lightly.

She took a deep breath, and it took all her strength to open her eyes and stare at him with them. To hold back her emotions and keep her eyes as stone-like as possible. "No…" she whispered.

"P-Pardon?"

"No." She replied, louder. Loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "No, King Syaoran. I will not marry you."

It seemed like an eternity passed where no one even breathed. And at last, the ring dropped with a crisp _cling!_ onto the floor.

—

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in your REVIEW!  
**In the format of: **'name "at" host "dot" com'** – thanks!

—

**Author's Note:** _Jelensta's story turned out to be longer than I had intended to be… but it's not all useless side-line story haha… guess who that King wasss…?_

_8989 words! Back to the good ol' days when I wrote and wrote and just couldn't stop. XD_


	27. The Grand Ball II, Part II

**Author's Note: **_Part two to the grand ball… TBH, I'm actually a little surprised at the lack of reaction to the last chapter… O.o Anywai. This is my sad attempt at writing an "action"-filled chapter. U_U_

_To everyone who started reading this story within the last 6 months or so: I was reformatting my chapters and reuploading them, and somehow managed to upload chapter 19 or something in place of chapter 11… thanks to HappyHam for pointing this out! It should be fixed out now._

)**Light in the Darkness**( - Hmm? What do you mean by courses you need to graduate but not for your major? Like electives, you mean? Haha, not likely n.n; I believe my next term will be filled with statistics, actuarial science, and computer science! FML much?

)**ayunli**( - OMG thank you sooo much! It really means so much to me to hear you say that! ;.; Don't worry, there will be steady updates at least until April! (check my profile for update dates) And thank YOU for being more or less the first one to type out your email address correctly! XD

)**BiskElle**( - You, my dear, are almost too good at guessing :p I won't say which you got right and which you got wrong though—but don't worry, you'll find out within the next two chapters! Ah, I suppose that's true, people liked Lilia and Reyn quite a bit… unfortunately can't say the same for poor Jayx… n.n; I actually debated long and hard about Ilonka and Jelensta—either make them fall in love, or just be best friends. In the end, I guess since the story is taking place in such a "traditional" world, might as well kick it up a notch.

)**AngelEmCuti**( - Haha really? What made you so sure Sakura would reject him? x3

_**Thanks for everyone who's been keeping up with this story despite its inconsistent updates!**_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

**Chapter** **Twenty-Seven**

_The Grand Ball II, Part II_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

An awkward silence filled the room. The guests looked uncertainly at one another, unsure how to react.

King Syaoran felt as if he had just been slapped across the face with the whole world watching. But worse. Never had he been so embarrassed! And in front of everyone who's anyone in this entire land! "W-What?"

Sakura looked down shamefully. "I-I said no, I can't… I won't marry you."

King Syaoran took a deep breath. He picked up the ring from the ground, then stood up. Slowly, he examined the ring, as if unsure what it was, what it meant. And abruptly, he threw it at the ground with absolute anger and hatred. He threw it so hard Sakura actually jumped a little at the loud sound it made purely from the impact. She wouldn't be surprised if the floor was dented. The King lowered his head, and his bangs fell, casting a dark shadow over his face. With the intense lights and shadows from all direction, it was incredibly hard to read his expression.

"Y-Your Majesty?" Sakura squeaked uncertainly.

And slowly, he looked up, his eyes glaring murder. "Tell me, Kinomoto." Sakura winced at the coldness in his voice, and her heart broke. _Oh Syaoran… I never meant to hurt you… not like this! B-But I really just… can't…_ "Did you not enter this competition, knowing fully well that I was searching for a wife?"

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty…"

"Then that means upon entering you were fully prepared to be chosen as the one to be my wife…"

_No… not in a million year__s…_ "Y-Yes, Your Majesty…"

"And knowing that fact you still entered, meaning _you wanted to be my damn wife, correct? Meaning you loved me, and wanted to be with me!_"

Sakura felt near tears. _No, no, no! It's all wrong! I'm a terrible, terrible person! My sole purpose in coming here was to hurt you, and harm you! Oh Syaoran… I deserve any punishment you deem suitable for me!_ But all she could say was: "Y-Yes…"

Anger seeped into his features and for a moment he looked like a starving wolf staring at a prey he's been chasing for weeks. "Tell me then, Kinomoto, IS THIS ALL SOME KIND OF A GODDAMN JOKE TO YOU?" He began to advance on her, in a predatory way.

"N-No!" She squeaked. "I-It wasn't a joke to me—"

"THEN ARE YOU ENJOYING THIS RIGHT NOW? DO YOU ENJOY HUMILIATING ME?"

"No! Of course not! Please King Syaoran—"

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY MY NAME AGAIN! YOU SELF-CENTERED DIRTY SLUT!"

Her hand came over her mouth, hearing him call her by such an insulting name… imagining how warm his eyes had been just moments ago simply broke her heart. _And it's all because of me… I've made him go crazy…_ "Y-Your Majesty…" she whispered, tears falling rapidly down her face.

"YOU'RE SENT BY THE DEVIL YOU HEAR ME? IF NOT THE DEVIL REINCARNATE HIMSELF! SENT TO HARM ME, TO HURT ME, TO MAKE MY ENTIRE LIFE A JOKE! TO MAKE ME LOVE AND THEN BREAK ME! YOU SELFISH, SELFISH BITCH! GO TO HELL!"

"M-My King…" Sakura choked, unable to stop the tears. Because everything he said about her was true. And slowly, she fell to the ground. Her face a mess with tears smudged everywhere.

"Oh God…" Tomyo whispered, watching the scene in horror.

"S-Sakura…" Even Meiling felt sorry for her at the moment. Despite everything, she knew it must be killing Sakura to say no to his proposal, especially when her heart clearly longed for him… And to hear him say those cruel, cruel words…

"GET UP!" He stormed over to her, and pulled her upwards roughly by the fabrics of her dress, nearly ripping them. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

But she couldn't. So much tears were pouring out it was blinding her. She felt so weak in her body she couldn't even keep herself standing without him holding her up.

"GODDAMMIT LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! DISGRACE! SLUT! WHORE!"

And the screaming continued. He screamed profanity at her, but as he screamed, tears began to fall down his face, because saying those things to her didn't make him feel better at all. It just made him feel worse because he knew they weren't true. He knew that he truly loved her… and just wanted her to be his Queen. But it seems no matter what he did, he couldn't make that one wish a reality, and worst of all he couldn't understand why. All the signs were there—she reciprocated his feelings, she risked her life to save his… so why?

But Sakura was too absorbed in her own pain to see his. She was so wallowed in misery she couldn't even hear what he was screaming all her. She couldn't hear, couldn't see, couldn't feel… it was as if her body had just gone numb from the pain.

But then suddenly, in the tangled voices a clear scream stood out, and then more screams. And the next thing she knew, Sakura found herself flying into a nearby table, her left cheek stinging. Had the King… slapped her? Desperately, Sakura's hand came out to grab something, _anything_ for balance. She wasn't sure what she grabbed but as she pulled on it the object came towards her and dropped off the table. It fell onto the ground and touched her dress. _Lit_ her dress. On fire. Sakura screamed, and began hitting at it frantically trying to put it out.

People everywhere began to panic. In a matter of seconds everyone was screaming, candles were being knocked over, people trying to get out of their seat and escape the room. The Dining room was turning into the burning pit of hell.

"Oh no…" Jelensta got up from her seat, leaping over the table to help Sakura put the fire out.

"SAKURA!" Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling and even Lord Ferrer poured any liquid they could find on the flames.

But before anyone could reach Sakura, it was the King who took off his robe and slapped at it frantically.

"Li…" Ilonka's expression was dark, her voice quiet but threatening. "The one girl you ever loved… the only girl you've ever loved… and yet you still hurt her like this? You're truly a black-hearted beast… there is no hope for you…"

_I need to get Ilonka out of here… it's too dangerous…_ Jelensta frowned scanning each corner of the room quickly. But as expected it was too dark and they couldn't see anything. Regardless, she's not going to take a chance and put her lover in danger. "Ilonka!" She quickly rushed over to her and kissed her quickly on the cheek. "Please, Sakura's hand it slightly burnt, please seek a medical doctor for her immediately!"

Ilonka searched her eyes. "Why are you sending me and not anyone else? In fact you know this castle the best, you should go!"

"Please, Ilonka!" Jelensta begged, already pushing her away. "It's dangerous here! I'll watch out for Sakura, you just go get her a doctor!"

"No. If it's dangerous then you should go! Sakura's a better friend to me anyway—"

But she was cut short when Jelensta leaned in and kissed her on her lips. All around them people were either panicking or surrounding Sakura, and no one saw the kiss. Jelensta pulled back gently, and stared into Ilonka's eyes with genuine worry and concern. "Please Ilonka… I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you."

Ilonka paused, but finally sighed. "All right." She said. "I'll get out." She turned around to leave. Just as she was about to disappear from view, she turned back around. "I love you." She whispered, so quietly no one heard it. But Jelensta read her lips and her heart fluttered. And she stared longingly at Ilonka's retreating figure.

It took quite a bit of will power for her to turn around back to the scene happening before them. By that point the fire had spread all over the room, smoke was rising. Servants were pouring buckets after buckets of water at the room. But they couldn't leave. Not yet.

"SAKURA! SAKURA! ANSWER ME!" Syaoran shook her violently in his arms. "SOMEBODY GET ME A DOCTOR! NOW! SAKURA! WAKE UP!"

Jelensta stared coldly at the King. "Wasn't this what you wanted? For her to get hurt?"

King Syaoran spun around abruptly with Sakura slung across his arms, his eyes full of hatred. "Yes," he said loudly, his voice clear and overcoming all the screams and noise around them. "But this is not enough. I want her to live through this nightmare and then some. She deserves every single bit of it."

"You cruel, cruel King! Sakura's innocent! You _asked_ for her hand in marriage, that means she has the right to refuse!"

"NO! NO ONE EMBARRASSES ME LIKE THIS! I WILL MAKE HER PAY FOR EVERYTHING WITH THE REMAINDER OF HER LIFE IF NEED BE!"

Jelensta knew something was wrong. A split second after those words left the King's mouth she ran forth and tackled him to and Sakura to the ground. When they looked back, there was a long, thin needle stuck in the ground where Syaoran was originally standing. Had Jelensta not pushed him, it should've landed straight into his back.

Jelensta pulled it out of the ground slowly and smelt the tip of it. _Amazing aim… to be so accurate, and so certain not to accidentally harm Sakura in the process especially when they're so close together…. He must be very, very skilled…_ "Poison." She said without hesitation. "If this had entered your bloodstream, you would not live past dawn tomorrow."

Syaoran was suddenly alert. Eriol quickly ran forth and stood back-to-back against the King. "Your Majesty, _he's here_."

The King nodded. "Yes. Everything better be in position. RAMSA!"

Slowly, Sakura stirred. "What's going on…?" She mumbled.

King Syaoran grabbed her by the hand and stared into her eyes seriously. "Sakura. He's made his move. _Get. Out. Now._"

But she was determined. They had gone this far. She was going to go through with the plan one way or another. May it cost her life if that was what was meant to be. "No." She replied stubbornly. "I will protect you." And she too stood with her back against the King Syaoran, in front of him protectively.

Jelensta quickly joined them as she did the same, so that the three of them created a triangle, enveloping the King within.

"The guards are here!" Captain Ramsa declared.

"SEARCH!" Jelensta cried. "Search the room thoroughly! Don't let anyone get away without being inspected!"

But it was easier said than done. By the time the word of the assassin travelled around the room people were in full-fledged panic mode. As the guards attempted to hold them down for questions, the guests simply trampled over them. It was turning out to be a disaster. People escaped the room in droves.

_C'mon…_ Sweat fell down Jelensta's brows. It was so damn hot and smoky in here. And if too many people left, it would make King Syaoran too clear of a target. _C'mon Ramsa… you'd better have done as I asked…_ In all honesty the fire hadn't been part of the plan, but the assassin didn't make his move when Syaoran was screaming at Sakura, and the King knew he had to do something dramatic to drive him over the edge.

Jelensta could almost feel the frustration of the assassin…

_Whoosh!_

But quick as lightning Jelensta grabbed a plate on a nearby table and held it above King Syaoran's head.

A similar thin needle pierced right through the center of the plate and got stuck literally half a centimetre away from between the King's eyes.

King Syaoran stared at the pin in utter disbelief. How close his life had been to an end. "RAMSA!"

"ALMOST THERE YOUR MAJESTY! THIS CROWD IS REALLY HARD TO CONTROL!"

Of course that had been a distraction to give the assassin a safe sense of security. Thanks to Jelensta, they knew he had to be hiding in one of the four dark corners of the room.

Still scanning the room with his eyes, Eriol said, "Lord Ferrer, listen to me very careful." Lord Ferrer nodded and gave his undivided attention. "I need you to get Meiling and Tomoyo _safely_ out of here. And see them to my dorm, get them comfortably settled in my bed. And get the maids to prepare hot food and shower and some calming music." It broke Eriol's heart to think how much trauma Tomoyo and Meiling must be going through right now.

Lord Ferrer nodded. "I understand. I too would like to stay by the King's side, but I understand the ladies need to be taken care of. You can count on me." With that, he grabbed the hands of the two girls, both of whom were practically in shock by this point, and forcefully dragged them away.

Jelensta could almost hear a growl of frustration somewhere the room. Her eyes scanned desperately. Every minute that goes by meant the King is more and more endangered. And suddenly a sharp glint caught her eyes. She spun around in the nick to time. There looked to be at least a dozen needles. "MOVE!" Jelensta cried in horror shoving Syaoran, Eriol and Sakura out of the way. But she pushed them so hard Syaoran ended up getting shoved right onto Sakura who lost her balance and hit her head on the corner of a table on her way down.

"AAHH!"

"SAKURA!"

"I'm okay…" she moaned softly touching the bump that was starting to form on her forehead.

"AH!" Jelensta cried as a needle grazed by her arm. The bundle she had seen coming landed in a scatter around her. Had she not pushed them out of the way more than one of them would've certainly been hurt by now.

"JELENSTA!"

Her hand shook as she pinched the flesh on her arm where the needle brushed by. Blood trickled down as she gritted her teeth. But now was no time to worry about whether she was going to live or not. "HE'S OVER THERE!" She shouted facing the corner opposite the entrance to the room.

Taking a cue Ramsa's guards aimed their arrows at the corner. But before they could fire, poisonous needles flew in all directions, catching more than half the guards as they went down to the ground screaming in pain. Taking that opportunity, the assassin leapt off the ledge and dove straight for the exit.

"HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

But as instructed by Ramsa, ten guards quickly reinforced and blocked the only exist to the room.

The assassin—who was dressed completely in black with a black mask that had only slits for eyes—nearly ran into them. As he saw the guards before him, from within his shirt he withdrew two daggers. "AAAHHH!" he screamed charging forth. The scream… it was rather feminine…

"NOOOO! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"

But the guards were in a panic trying to reach for their sword. The daggers came down, one on each side of him to cut them down.

But the gruesome sound of bodies being slashed was never heard.

Instead, Captain Ramsa had charged in front of his guards and he held one blade in each hand. Blood trickle down his palms but his hand never even shook. He held onto the blades tightly, staring into the wide, frightened eyes of the assassin. "Game over, you worthless trash. I have sworn to protect King Li's life and damn, I do a bloody good job of it."

The assassin's hands shook, as he let go of the daggers and instead attempted to run, but within seconds he was surrounded.

"NO!" He let out an agonizing cry, reaching into his shirt for more needles. But Captain Ramsa stood behind him, held the assassin's own knife against his throat. "Don't move."

And slowly, the assassin's muscles relaxed. All his weapons dropped to the floor, as he fell on his knees. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he kept whispering over and over again.

Within an instant the guards were on him, brutally binding him, blindfolding him, a few kicked him just for the hell of it. But they got him tied up so fast it was no doubt they feared him greatly. Except Ramsa. Despite his bleeding hands he stood very still, a cold expression on his face glancing down in disgust at the assassin. "The Devil's offspring is dealt with… at last…"

A few minutes later doctors came rushing in.

"SOMEBODY! GET RAMSA'S HANDS BANDAGED UP _NOW_! AND SOMEONE GET JELENSTA, MAKE SURE SHE ISN'T IN ANY LIFE-THREATENING DANGER! AND I NEED SOMEONE TO ATTEND TO SAKURA NOW, CHECK TO SEE SHE HASN'T SUSTAINED ANY INTERNAL BLEEDING OR HEAD INJURIES! AND FOR ERIOL—" But the King's eyes suddenly became dazed. Sweat fell down his forehead, and he passed out onto the ground.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Eriol cried rushing to his side. "SOMEBODY! GET THE KING TO HIS CHAMBERS, NOW!" With all the excitement of the night, the smoke that had filled the room, it would be too much for anyone. And Eriol found himself wobbling on his feet as everything around him became black.

—

"You're fine, sweetie, nothing severe, the bump should fade within a day or so." The doctor commented kindly.

But Sakura continued to stare blankly ahead. Her mind was racing. Her heart was beating _so _quickly. And it wasn't from being in life-threatening danger. It was something else. Something else that scared her so, _so_ badly. Something she never thought would happen to her… She choked back a sob, but her face contorted into pain, as she desperate tried to hold those tears in.

"Well…" the doctor said uncertainly, reading her expression. "You're free to leave here if you'd like… or you can stay, but I must attend to other patients now…" And with that the doctor left.

Sakura's hand came over the mouth. The events of the night replayed in her mind. Just that one scene…

_Will you marry me..._

And Sakura knew she couldn't hold those tears in any longer. But she could not let anyone see her like this. Because no one must know her secret.

Bolting out of her bed, her hand over her mouth, she ran out the door and into the hallway.

She ran, and she ran. The tears were becoming harder and harder to hold in. Her vision was blurry, she could hardly see where she was going but the past year had accustomed her so much to the castle she knew her orientation even without sight.

_Almost there!_ She bit into her lips until she tasted blood. _I… must not cry!_

It felt like an eternity had passed, but at last, she made it back to her room.

Quickly, fumbling terribly, she turned the doorknob and ran through the door, closed it tightly behind her and leaned against it.

In less than two seconds, she fell to her knees, squeezed her eyes shut, covered her mouth with her hand, and the agony just drowned her, choking her.

She was in so much pain that she bent over forward slowly, until her forehead touched the ground. Whimpers escaped her lips, and they soon turned into sobs, and eventually she let out a cry of sheer pain.

How could he do this to her? How could he?

It was too much. What she was feeling. What she knew she had to do because of those feelings. It was so painful. But it had to be done. She felt like her lungs were about to burst, but she had no choice, she knew.

—

_A month ago…_

_Sakura looked down shyly. "And then at this point… you propose?" She asked._

_The King smiled briefly. "Yes…" he replied softly, continuing to stare at her, thinking, pondering._

_A few minutes went by without either of them saying anything. Slightly uncomfortable, Sakura said, "Are you… going to tell me how this scene will play out?"_

_Syaoran remained silent. Deep in thought. Ideas were coming to him. It was going to be brilliant, a proposal she deserved. It really was too bad it had to happen like this, but this is what she would deserve, and he didn't want to wait. "No." He finally replied._

"_Oh…" Sakura replied, slightly confused. "So… how is this going to work?"_

_The warm smile returned to his face. "You know what you have to do when I propose, yes? Well, you, my dear, aren't exactly the best actress in the lands." He teased, watching her pout. "So, to make sure your surprise is genuine, I'm going to keep the procedures of the proposal a mystery to you."_

"_H-Hey! Well, that's just not fair."_

_The King kissed the side of her head lovingly, silencing her. And also because… I want you to feel like a princess. _My_ princess. My Queen._

—

But he had truly outdone himself. Not to mention changed the timing completely. The grandeur and intricacy of the proposal caught her completely off guard. She thought it would just be a meaningless, obviously-rehearsed proposal, and she would say no, and it would mean nothing to either of them… But when the King had gotten on one knee… she knew it was _so_ stupid to think such impossible thoughts, but the way he looked at her, the warmth in his eyes, it seemed as if he meant what he said, that he wasn't simply acting out the scene. And what scared her most was that she had believed it. In that moment, under the bright lights emitting from the candles beneath her feet, her in her stunning dress, and him looking breathtakingly handsome in his suit, she was lost. Lost in his eyes, his words. Her heart fluttered and longed for him. Despite her role, despite the script she was supposed to follow, she nearly said yes to him. And she knew—even if it was very arrogant and egoistical of her to think he would—if he really did ask for her hand in marriage, or even if there came another moment when they had to act this scene out once more… she didn't think she would have the strength to say no to him. And so, at this exact moment, she knew she wanted to be with him… be his bride.

The tears fell silently down her cheeks, flowing like a downstream river. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, and felt her heart about to burst from so much feeling. She had to admit it. She would overflow if she didn't soon.

_I love him._

She could deny it no longer. Touya had accused her of it. Meiling had accused her of it. Ilonka had accused her of it. She had gotten angry at them all for their preposterous declaration, but all along, it was she who was blinded by her denial. _I love him so much! God Syaoran… I LOVE YOU SO DAMN MUCH! But I… can't…_ Never in her life had she regretted anything. But at that moment, she regretted marrying Touya. It was a selfish thought, but she couldn't help it. She was a married woman, and she is now bound to her man for eternity. _Eternity_. That's a damn long time. While she loved another.

And so it had to be done. She had wanted this to continue a little later, but she did all she could. There were five women left in the competition now. Preferably she'd leave when there was only one left, but one way or another, this competition will end. And she simply couldn't stay any longer… any longer here, with him… she just might tell him she love him. And she might lose herself again when she's with him. And she might—no she _knew_ she definitely would—lack the strength to reject his proposal once more.

_Goodbye, Li Syaoran… I'm so sorry for all I've done…_

All she wanted was to cry her heart out, but she dared not risk anyone hearing her. As quietly as she could, with her vision blurred, her voice choking, heart pounding, she felt blindly around her room for her possessions, dumping them onto her bed, then tying the four corners of the bed sheet together to form a carry-on bag.

—

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in your REVIEW!  
**In the format of: **'name "at" host "dot" com'** – thanks!

—

**Author's Note:** _recently I'm getting a lot of emails about favourites or subscribes to this story… while it is appreciated, if you're an old reader following my story, or a new reader planning to follow my story, I would really appreciate it if you would __**LEAVE A REVIEW**__! _

_This story has been put on hiatus for a few times over the past long, number of years… it's nice to know how readers have been following from long before, versus how many are new._

_Plus, I do take quite a bit of time to write these chapters, and I'd like to know your comments and thoughts on them! Thanks in advance (though I have no doubt less than half will even read this A/N…)!_

_Happy belated Chinese New Years!_

_4585 Words. Short. Was going to be longer but figured the 2__nd__ half fitted better as a separate chapter._


	28. Trial 2, Part I

**Author's Note: **_The story of the assassin is finally revealed…_

)**Juay**( - Hey, I remember you haha, I think you reviewed some of my stories a looong while ago… wow, good to know you're still around :) Haha, oops, I usually don't mean to end a chapter in a cliffhanger… though it seems to happen a lot…

)**Ayunli**( - Wow you read this on your phone? :O I hope you at least have a smart phone…? I have a… err, non-smart phone, and it sucks reading on it. T.T Oh, you're completely right… Mei and Tomo's roles are kinda on a decline right now, but don't worry, they will get one more shot before… well, the end of the story.

)**BiskElle**( - I don't mean to do cliffies I swear, I swear! Aww, thanks sweetie! :hugs: I don't want to seem like I'm a review-whore or something, but I do appreciate them, ya know, and some times you do want reactions from your readers… T.T Ahh, I'm having too much fun with Jelensta and Ilonka… too bad their chapter has to end so soon…

)**zoooaaa**( - thank you for having followed my story all this time! Since there's under 5 chapters left to this story, I'm aiming to have consistent update for the remainder of this story. You shall find out about the assassin in this chapter… :)

)**anonymous**( - I was for a while considering posting 'Love' as a totally separate story on its own but… never got around to it. (Oops) Maybe I shall once I actually have the whole thing written!

)**andi**( - your email didn't show up properly—please write it in the form of domain "at" host "dot" com.

)**s41k1**( - O.o wow, it took a week to read this story? :pat pat: the final page is not lost! I swear!

)**HappyHam**( - All will be answered in due time… :) Fear not, Lilia and Jayx will be concluded soon enough… though in non-direct way…

)**serendipityxoxo**( - Hopefully it didn't take you too long to read all 27 chapters! But thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it.

_**Thanks for the reviews guys!**_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

**Chapter** **Twenty-Eight**

_Trial 2, Part I_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

Eriol stirred.

"My Lord? My Lord…? Are you awake?"

Eriol opened his eyes drowsily. "Wha—" Everything around him was blurry. "Where am I…?"

"You're in the infirmary. You've been out for a while now. Couple of hours, actually."

Memories were starting to pour in. _King… assassin… fire… Tomoyo… Sakura… Ramsa… assassin caught… soldiers dead… King Syaoran passing out… King Syaoran… King Syaoran!_ "KING SYAORAN!" Eriol sat up abruptly, which he soon discovered was a terrible idea as he felt a splitting headache forcing him to lie back down, moaning in pain.

"I… would have advised against that…"

"The King…" Eriol moaned, rubbing at his temples. "How is he? Is he in any life threatening danger?"

"Do not be concerned, My Lord, the King is in much better condition than you actually. He left about 30 minutes ago with Captain Ramsa." The doctor shook her head slowly. "That's one brave man… Captain Ramsa, that is. How he endured the pain is beyond all of us. The blade cut so deep it was about an inch away from cutting off all his fingers on both hands. But he only let us bandage them up, and wouldn't even allow us to give him any sedative or pain-easer. He claims he wanted to see this trial through as soon as possible and so he needed to be completely in control of his mind when that happens. In fact I overheard him tell His Majesty that he gave orders to his guards to bring the assassin directly to the throne room and have asked all the guests to gather there and see this trial through.

"Understandably, as this party must've been one of the worst Balls people have seen, Captain Ramsa wanted to help his Majesty redeem some of his dignity back by showing the public how efficient we are at catching criminals, and prove their worth and militia abilities to all the lands. Indeed, it should help King Syaoran build some respect, if not fear… Regardless, the King and the Captain have left to the throne room to begin the trial."

"WHAT? IS HE CRAZY? HOW COULD THEY BEGIN THE TRIAL SO SOON? WHILE THE WOUNDED ARE LYING EVERYWHERE! SURELY THERE ARE MUCH MORE IMPORTANT ISSUES AT HAND HERE!"

The Doctor bowed his head quickly. "I am deeply sorry My Lord, but I am simply the messenger. I also need to tell you that the King has asked for your presence at the Grand Throne Room as soon as possible."

Eriol groaned, but the moment he heard that he began getting up from bed—much slower this time having learnt from his mistake earlier. "I'm no Ramsa… some mild pain killers would be nice." He said, finally sitting upright.

"Yes, my Lord." The doctor called out to his assistant to bring some medicine, as he himself helped Eriol to his feet. "While your conditions are due primarily to stress and the inhaling of smoke, I would advise you not to do anything too stressful for the next few days."

"That's fine…" Eriol replied. _Once the trial is over with I'll take nice few days off to take care of Tomoyo… the trial should be dealt with quick and effortlessly; a severe death sentence, what else?_ "Tell me, how is the King? And Tomoyo? And Meiling? Sakura? And… Lady Kalira?" Eriol did not want to ask about that last name, but having seen Jelensta risk her own life to save them and especially the King's on multiple accounts he knew that deep inside, despite their personal disputes, she was trustworthy and… not a malicious person.

"The King will be alright with due time, but as of current he is not well—he's hasn't been sleeping enough recently as it is, with the events that have occurred the King is risking his health greatly. However he does think the trial takes precedence over everything at this point, and would like to deal with it as soon as possible so he may finally rest easy. Lady Tomyo and Lady Meiling are perfectly okay. They are slightly in shock, but other than that, no signs of physical distress." Eriol sighed with relief. "Lady Sakura is fine, a mild bump to her head, nothing severe. In fact she has left the infirmary about twenty minutes ago. Lady Kalira… nothing life threatening, but the graze on her upper arm is swelling up pretty badly. We've bandaged it up with our best medicine. Luckily she was bright enough to realize whatever came in contact with her was poisonous, and managed to let out enough blood to drain the poison, lowering its concentration to a level that is not life threatening. She has a slight fever right now; we've advised she not leave the infirmary for a few days so we could monitor the process, however His Majesty has also asked for her presence for the trial, and so we're doing everything we can to allow her to leave here as soon as possible." The assistant came back and handed Lord Eriol a pill with a glass of water.

Eriol swallowed it. "How long should I wait for the pill to take affect?"

"Not more than an hour, my Lord."

"Thank you. Please see to that Lady Kalira gets well soon."

"Yes, my Lord."

Eriol slipped into his coat and stepped out slowly, holding the wall for support as he went along.

—

"Your Majesty," Captain Ramsa stepped up close to the King and kept his voice low. "Your guests are becoming impatient. They've been waiting for a while now and they would like to hear a verdict. Every second that ticks by tarnishes the image of our Kingdom!"

The King's face was stony, betraying no emotions. In fact, his eyes were so blank it appeared as though he felt absolutely nothing… or rather, blocked himself out from the rest of the world. "I said, we'll wait until Lord Eriol gets here."

"But why? This should not be a difficult decision! Precedence for this type of repugnant crime are endless. It's always death by some sort of terrible, gruesome method. Why are you hesitating? Why do you need Lord Eriol here?" Captain Ramsa could not believe what was happening. He hated the influence those weaklings had on the cold, hard King, and he wanted to once more see the King's glorious side at this trial. He had hoped with everyone in the infirmary this would be dealt with quickly, and the King would revert back to his old self without their measly jibber-jabber about _mercy_ or whatnots on this sickening criminal. And he specifically rounded up all the guests so they may also see this magnificent King in action; see how merciless and brutal he can be, and learn that he and his Kingdom is not to be messed with. But instead, this was turning out to be a disaster. Visitors were starting to whisper amongst themselves, not to mention after such a traumatizing experience all they wanted was to rest at their chambers.

But due to Captain Ramsa insisting this would be a short and magnificent trial, they all attended. But no. Not only was it not magnificent, it was taking forever, with them waiting for Lord Eriol.

"I said, we'll wait until Lord Eriol gets here." The King replied harshly, in a tone that meant end of discussion.

Captain Ramsa looked away. His palms were in searing pain. _I did all this for him. For his reputation. And this is how he rewards me?_

Luckily, at that moment the door opened and a guard stepped through. He placed his lance down and went on his knees. "Your Majesty, Lord Eriol has arrived."

A few seconds later, Eriol stepped through the door, wavering slightly, his feet dragging on the ground. "Please arise." He nodded to the soldier, then turned to face the King.

On both sides of the King stood hundreds of people, watching; the audience seemed troubled and agitated. A rare few had condescending smirks on their faces. In front of him was the assassin, still all dressed in black, his body bounded impossibly tight with numerous thick ropes. The assassin was placed in the middle of the floor, facing the King, and of course on his knees.

Eriol paid him no mind as he walked right past him, and went on his knees in front of the King. "Your Majesty. I'm terribly sorry for my tardiness, I've only came to about ten minutes ago an—"

But the King held out his hand to silence him. "Lord Eriol. You are my adviser, correct?"

Eriol frowned lightly. "Yes, Your Majesty. Of course."

"And it is your job to advise me in all circumstances. Even in the seemingly impossibly difficult ones."

"Of course, that goes without saying, Your Highness."

"Please rise." Eriol complied. "So tell me... what do you deem should be the punishment of the assassin?"

Eriol frowned. Why was the King asking him this? Truly it is a highly severe crime but also quite easy to sentence. "Your Majesty, there have been numerous precedents—"

"Don't look at me. Look into her eyes and tell her that."

_Her?_ "I'm sorry Your Majesty, but who are you referring to?"

The King gestured his hand to behind Eriol.

Eriol spun around. His eyes widened. _No… No… NO! IT CAN'T BE! THIS MUST BE SOME KIND OF A MISTAKE!_ "Oh my God…" Eriol couldn't help but to whisper. His legs were going weak. He wobbled and it took all his strength to not fall on his knees.

"So tell me, my trusted Advisor. What should I do?"

Eriol was at a lost for words. His mouth opened and closed a few times, but no words came out.

"This is outrageous!" Captain Ramsa cried. "Just seconds ago Lord Hiiragizawa mentioned following precedent and now he's backing out on his words? Preposterous! And why is he the only adviser here? For something as serious as this shouldn't you call in your other 16 advisers and hear their opinions on this matter?"

"SILENCE!" The King bellowed, causing the whole room to jump. "Eriol, please. I'd like to hear what you have to say."

Eriol spun around slowly, his eyes in utter despair. "I… we… this… Y-Your Majesty…" His mind was racing. _C'mon Eriol, something, anything! Even if it is to delay this moment!_ "W-We should get the ladies… they have a right to know…"

The King sighed. It wasn't something he wanted them to know, but it also wasn't something he could hide, either. "Very well. Eriol, escort them all here please."

"OH THAT'S JUST GREAT!" Captain Ramsa threw his hands up into the air in utter disbelief. "Bring all the women into this why don't you? They're _women_! For a good reason! This is none of their business and they're not suited for difficult tasks as this! You're making a huge mistake, your majesty. Sentence her, and conclude this trial!"

King Syaoran's eyes narrowed. "I will hear no more of your insults Ramsa. You will shut your mouth and not speak until I give you permission to or so help me God I will sentence you instead!" Captain Ramsa's eyes widened with hatred. But the King caught this and quickly calmed his anger. He did, after all, owe his life to this brave man before him. And he knew Captain Ramsa was as loyal as a soldier could be. "My Captain, your contributions to me will not go unnoticed. I greatly appreciate your loyalty and everything you have done for me. But not now. I'm in a distressing mood right now, so please don't make me do something I'll regret."

_Something you'll regret? Too late for that…_ Captain Ramsa thought, looking at the expressions of guests. _This Kingdom has been publicly humiliated to an unamendable degree…_ But he said nothing.

Eriol tried to bow politely, but in his condition it looked more like he was about to collapse onto the King. He couldn't even get a single word out in his shock. And so, without comment, he drifted out of the Throne Room.

—

_There, all done_. Sakura wiped at the remainder of her tears as she picked up the cloth sack containing all her belongs. "No more of this… ever again… my life will revert back to the way it's always been… as it should always be… as it _will_ always be…"

Her hand touched the doorknob, and she closed her eyes, saying one last silent farewell to this place, and asking the Gods to punish her for all that she's done to the King.

But before she could turn the doorknob, the door swung open and she came face to face with Lord Eriol, whose mood was far from sunny.

"Oh God…" Sakura's hand came over her mouth as the bag she held slipped out of her hand and dropped to the floor. "I-I'm so sorry…" _How did he know? How?_

But Eriol didn't seem to be in the mood to hear her excuses. "The King wishes to see you. At the Throne Room for a trial."

Tears gathered in Sakura's eyes. "I-I'm so sorry I promise I won't try to ru—"

"Lady Sakura. _Please_." The words were biting and final.

Sakura bowed her head in shame. _I should've known… nothing happens in this castle without the King knowing… now he knows I tried to run away… he must've been curious… did he probe? Did he find out about Touya…?_ But she bit her lips and stopped the tears. _No. No matter what happens now, I deserve it…_

Little did she know, Eriol was so in shock he didn't even notice that she had cleared out her room…

—

When they arrived at the Throne Room, Sakura was nervous, and scared. "Your Majesty." She said quickly upon entering and bowed to the King politely.

But oddly, there was a large crowd gathered, and the King looked half dead. _Was it… because of me?_ As she walked down the room approaching the King she began to notice two figures on their knees next to the King's feet, crying hysterically. _Tomoyo…? Meiling…? Are they… pleading for me?_

Tomoyo spun around to face Sakura, and in that instance, Sakura was petrified by the trauma and horror imprinted on her friend's face. Her face was covered in tears and she looked near mad.

"I've brought Lady Sakura here." Eriol said emotionlessly. The sight of Tomoyo broke his heart. All he wanted to do was run up to her and cry with her. But he had an image to uphold.

"OH GOD SAKURA!" Tomoyo screamed hysterically crawling towards her on her knees, half tripping, as she grasped tightly onto Sakura's skirt and buried her face against Sakura's legs. Her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. "Please Sakura… PLEASE! TALK SOME SENSE INTO HIM! DON'T LET HIM DO THIS!"

_What__'s going on?_ Sakura touched Tomoyo's hair gently. She had cried so much even parts of her hair were wet. "Y-Your Majesty? I-If this is about Touya, I'm—"

"TOUYA?" Captain Ramsa—who was also on his knees—spun around angrily. "Are you talking about Kaho's partner in crime? Why in God's beautiful green earth are you bringing up that vermin's name up in such a time? What are you blind woman?"

Sakura was taken aback at how Captain Ramsa was speaking with her, and even more shocked that the King did nothing to defend her. "T-Then what is going? Was it something I did? If it's because I tried to ru—"

But the King simply lifted his hand, as he pointed behind her.

Somehow, a bad feeling was beginning to form in the pit of her stomach. Even before she saw the sight, she knew something was wrong. She somehow knew the sight would almost be too much to bear. But she had to. She had to see. How cruel curiosity is.

She spun around slowly, Tomoyo still clutching her skirt and shaking her rapidly, Meiling crying and screaming at Captain Ramsa who screamed back at her. Something about death. About murder. About killing. The King and Advisor Eriol looked like corpses devoid of all emotions. All the while, a huge crowd stood all the way around the room, watching.

The first thing Sakura noticed was that there was hair on the ground. Long hair.

Long, red hair. Red like fire.

As she turned more, she caught the person's black clothing.

Even more.

Ropes.

Binding him.

Binding his arms and legs and shoulder and head.

No… not him.

_Her_.

But her face was lowered, staring at the ground.

Even before she lifted her head, Sakura knew. She _knew_. Her knees wobbled, and began to fall.

The woman lifted her head and stared straight into her eyes.

Those eyes. Still determined, even now.

Those black, obsidian eyes.

Suddenly everything made sense.

_Ilonka_.

She was the assassin.

Sakura felt her mind blurring. Or was that her vision? Her knees hit the ground and it seemed the sound echoed through the room, but she didn't notice anything. She couldn't feel the pain she should've felt from hitting her knees on the hard marble ground. _Oh God. Ilonka… HOW COULD IT BE?_

It seemed to take forever. She felt like her vocal chords, her vision, her hearing… everything was ripped away from her.

Incoherent screaming and sputtering came out of her mouth in a wave of piercing pain as Sakura collapsed completely, her head hitting the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She couldn't feel time. She couldn't feel anything. All was lost around her.

Someone was shaking her. People were yelling and screaming everywhere. But all she could think of was Ilonka. How could she be the assassin? How? WHY?

"Sakura! Sakura! SAKURA! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! SAKURA!"

A slap came across her face.

And again. And again. And again.

She didn't know how long it went on for. But when she came to she was kneeling on the ground, facing Ilonka, Meiling next to her, tears streaming down her eyes, her hand raised.

_Slap!_

"Mei…" she whispered softly.

_Slap!_

"Mei… Meiling…"

_Slap!_

Finally she gathered all the sound she could. "Meiling!" It was still a meagre sound, but Meiling heard her.

Sakura's eyes were blank, in disbelief. _This is a dream… this must be a dream… This is just a nightmare… a guilty nightmare I'm imagining because of all the bad things I've done…_ She pinched herself.

Nothing. There Ilonka still was, gagged and tied down in front of her.

She pinched herself again, harder.

Still nothing.

She gritted her teeth as tears once again blurred her vision. "UGH!" She let out a frustrated cry as she pinched one final time at her skin, leaving a purple mark across it.

"Sakura…" Meiling cried softly, hugging her. "Please do something… the King… please tell him to let her go…"

The King… of course… of course… he has the power to… he can do anything…

Frantically, Sakura crawled on her hands and knees towards the King, completely oblivious to the way people all around her were staring at her pathetic form. "M-My King…" she gasped hoarsely, grasping onto his pant leg. "T-This must be some kind of a mistake… It must be…"

King Syaoran's eyes momentarily softened, and they were filled with sorrow. But that was a fleeting moment and went as quickly as it had come. But Sakura knew there was hope. In that one moment, she understood. The King did not wish to harm Ilonka either, but with all these onlookers, there was nothing he could do.

The brief moment of hope filled Sakura's heart and she was able to compose herself. She took a deep breath and stood up. "Have we questioned her yet?"

"QUESTION HER?" Captain Ramsa exploded. "THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS SHE TRIED TO KILL NUMEROUS PEOPLE AND WE CAUGHT HER IN THE ACT! WHAT MORE PROOF DO YOU NEED?"

"SILENCE!" The King roared. Then to Sakura, he replied. "No, we haven't yet."

Quickly, Sakura walked over to Ilonka's side and bent down next to her. "If I could have your permission, could we remove this mouth gag from her and hear what she has to say?"

Meiling and Tomoyo wiped at their tears slowly, and stared in wonderment. Was there… _hope_? The whole while they had been here the King had refused to speak a single word until Eriol had escorted Sakura here.

Slowly, the King nodded. "Captain Ramsa, please remove her gag."

"Oh this is ridiculous…" he grumbled under his breath but did as he was told. Though he made sure to remove the gag particularly roughly, whipping Ilonka's head from side to side. All the while, she glared at him with hatred but did not let out a single cry of pain.

"Ilonka!" Sakura cried giving her friend a hug. "Tell him, tell King Syaoran that this is a mistake! You were framed by someone weren't you sweetie?"

Ilonka looked at Sakura, looked at the King, then looked back at Sakura. She stared at her for the longest time. "I appreciate what you're trying to do…" she whispered, quietly so that only she could hear. "But…"

Sakura's eyes widened. It couldn't be! Was she damaged mentally? "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura screamed.

But Ilonka switched her gaze to King Syaoran. They burned with hatred. It looked as if she would murder him all over again at this moment if she was not bound from head to toe. "No. It was not a mistake. I, Fai Ilonka, daughter to Fai Reynor Valentin and Fai Nicole, attempted to murder you on numerous attempts, and should you let me live I will try again, and again, until either you, or I am buried."

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Tomoyo screamed as she slapped Ilonka across the face. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU ASKING FOR DEATH? ARE YOU CRAZY?" She shook Ilonka violently by the shoulders.

"Tomoyo…"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU WANT TO LIVE OR NOT! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT THE REST OF US? DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT WHAT KIND OF PAIN YOU'RE PUTTING THE REST OF US THROUGH?"

Eriol's heart broke at the scene. Never had he seen Tomoyo so hysterical and so desperate… He could just imagine the pain she must be feeling…

"NO!" Ilonka cried. "Tomoyo listen to me! You don't know what kind of a monster he is!" She said, glaring at the King. "You have no idea what he's capable of doing, the dirty blood that runs through his veins! If I were to deny my righteous actions just to live, I would never forgive myself! And neither would my father, or my mother, Nicole, who was burnt to ashes thanks to him!"

King Syaoran's eyes widened slightly. He could feel everyone's eyes on him. "I've done no such thing… I've never heard of the last name Fai until I met you, why would I possibly want to hurt your mother?"

Ilonka threw her head back and laughed. "Hah, of course not. It wasn't just my mother. You also killed my father's best friend, Jenson Piers…" her voice was beginning to rise in volume. "As well as his whole family. And robbed them of all their riches. Robbed all their relatives. Robbed all their friends. Raped their females. Killed my mother… killed my mother's whole family. Her sisters, her brother, her cousin, her cousin's husband's family… KILLED ALL NINE DAMN GENERATIONS! AND THEN YOU ATTEMPTED TO MURDER MY FATHER AND THE NINE GENERATIONS ON HIS SIDE AS WELL! BUT MY FATHER IS SMARTER THAN YOU USELESS FOOLS AND HE ESCAPED YOU! OUT OF NINE GENERATIONS MY FATHER WAS THE ONLY WHO ESCAPED BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOU WONDER WHY I WANT YOU DEAD?"

Sakura stared at the King. How could this be…? How could the man she's come to love be such a cruel, heartless killer?

The King was turning pale. But more than anything, he was frowning, thinking. "Your mother…" he said calmly. "What was her maiden name?"

"AND WHY IN THE SEVEN HELLS SHOULD I TELL YOU THAT? WHAT, NOW YOU'RE GOING TO KILL EVERY SINGLE PERSON THAT HAS THAT LAST NAME? HERE'S SOMETHING FOR YOU: THERE AREN'T ANY LEFT!"

But the King remained calm. He stood up from the throne and approached Ilonka. When he was a meter away from her, he stopped, still staring into her eyes, without a trace of malice. "Your mother's maiden name… would it happen to be…Malyns?"

Ilonka's eyes narrowed, and the King knew he was right. "Oh dear God…" he whispered. "Jenson Piers… Fai Reynor… Malyns Nicole… the infamous trial of M. N., F. R., J. P., vs. His Majesty…"

Sakura frowned. It sounded familiar… but from where?

And all of a sudden, it clicked.

When Kaho was captured, Sakura was given the privilege to look through verdicts of past cases… and this one struck her for its cruelty and malevolence. "Oh God… Malyns Nicole, Fai Reynor., Jenson Piers, vs His Majesty…." she recited, replacing initials with names, as if in a trance. "His Majesty ordered for Malyns to work within the castle as his maid. Malyns escaped on the day she was to arrive at the castle, with help from Fai. Jenson, who was neighbour, knew of this yet deceived his Majesty and hid their whereabouts. Malyns and Fai were tracked down eight months later. Final Decision was made by his Majesty. The verdict was death of nine generations for the Malyns and Fais, and destruction of home for the Jensons."

Ilonka's mouth twisted into a cruel smirk. "Impressive that you know and memorized that. And guess what? THAT'S BEEN MY FUCKING BED TIME STORY SINCE I WAS FIVE! As a little girl I always wondered. Why did others have a mother and I didn't? Why did father and I have to constantly live in fear, in poverty, and have no friends?

"It was because of you filthy Lis! The ruler of this corrupted and tormented Land. Where women are taken and raped by the King as they please, and men are killed if they dare fight for their woman or help their friends! You deserve nothing but death, NOTHING!"

Silence echoed throughout the room. Sakura's mouth was opened in shock. "Ilonka…" she began slowly. "I… I don't know what to say… you… you never told us any of this…"

"Tell you? What would I tell you? Tell you that I'm planning to murder the King to avenge my family? Tell you so you can spread the news and have the King sentence my father and I to death? NO. I will not do _anything_ to jeopardize this opportunity! One life for hundreds…" her eyes narrowed. "I'd say he's getting the deal of his life here."

Sakura's eyes softened. "Ilonka… you do realize that this trial was years ago… the man who did this injustice… he was not King Syaoran here but… his father…"

"Father? It matters not! That filthy blood runs within his family lines! They must be destroyed!"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" Tomoyo screeched. "YOU OF ALL PEOPLE ILONKA! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE I EXPECTED TO BE RATIONAL AND INTELLIGENT! HOW COULD YOU ALLOW YOUR HATRED TO CLOUD YOUR JUDGEMENT? SAME BLOOD? SINCE WHEN DID YOU BELIEVE IN THAT? YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT EACH PERSON IS AN INDIVIDUAL!"

"I did! I DID! UNTIL THIS! UNTIL HE DECIDED TO START THIS GARBAGE OF 'LOOKING FOR A WOMAN'! HE IS JUST LIKE THIS FATHER, ALWAYS LOOKING FOR WOMEN TO RAPE AND RUIN—FOR YEARS HE DESTROYED WOMEN'S LIVES, JUST LIKE HIS FATHER; SO MANY WOMEN WILL REMAIN SINGLE AND ASHAMED FOR LIFE WITH THEIR BASTARD CHILD BECAUSE OF THIS FILTHY CREATURE! HOW CAN YOU SAY HE IS NOT LIKE HIS FATHER?"

Tomoyo's eyes softened. Sakura closed and her eyes and lowered her eyes to the side in pain, for she knew the truth of Ilonka's words; she had felt the same way.

The King remained solemn. "The King has the ability to order his people to do as he see fit. My father, thought that your mother, Malyns Nicole was suitable to be a maid within these castle walls. Understand that is a great honour—many maidens would give anything for an opportunity to work within this castle. Yet your mother disgraced his generous offer by escaping?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Ilonka threw her head back and laughed crazily. "You believe that? You REALLY believe that? Of course, it had to be recorded that way to make his freaking Majesty look like an honourable King, like he could do no wrong… Maid…? Work for him? None of that! NONE OF THAT WAS TRUE! YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT? You really think over a simple _maid_ escaping he would condemn death of 9 Generations? REALLY? That kind of punishment is only given to people who have attempted to _kill_ the King! Like me! But over a maid? Noooo… never. He destroyed her and her family out of jealousy. Yeah, _jealousy_.

"Your _almighty_ father came to visit the villages out of duty one summer, and while he was visiting my village, he strayed from his guards. It so happens dark clouds began to gather then, and soon a lightning storm came. Out of the goodness of his heart my father invited the King into our home to have dinner and stay until the storm left.

"But the storm raged on and on. It raged through the night and so the King was offered to stay through the night. During dinner food and drinks were provided for him. He was treated with kindness and hospitality. But he fell in love with my mother. Malyns Nicole, or Fai Nicole as she's already known by then. He fell in love with her flaming red her, her bright green eyes… The coward… he couldn't do anything to her on his own, he knew. So he waited. By dawn the storm had stopped and his troops managed to make their way to my father's home to rescue their King. And the King… with all his soldiers, feeling _powerful_, stormed into my parents' room and shoved my father aside as he raped my mother then and there.

"My father screamed and tried to fight back, but the soldiers beat him and held him back, forcing him to watch." Ilonka's eyes burned with rage as tears clouded her vision at the thought. "But he wasn't done with her yet. He asked my father if he still wanted her. If he would still want this tramp after watching her fuck another man.

"But my father said yes, he said he would love her no matter what and that this was in no way her fault; it's simply misfortune that they would have such a pig as a King. And of course, the King laughed, and said, 'since you put it that way… since you love her so, _so_ much. I have no choice but to take her away. And make her my toy.' And so he did. He took my mother away, trashed the whole house, and left my father badly beaten and bleeding on the ground.

"He could not formally make my mother his mistress, nor did he ever intend to I'd imagine, so he so-called offered her this position as his 'maid'. She was his sex toy, that was all there was to it." Angry tears fell down her cheeks, but her eyes continued to burn, staring into King Syaoran, hating him. "On multiple occasions my mother tried to commit suicide, but she was always watched, and saved. For her 'ill behaviour' she would be badly beaten afterwards.

"But my father loved her dearly and had been planning to rescue her all this time. His best friend Jensen Piers knew someone of some power within the castle. So with the help of his friend, Piers and my father snuck into the castle as entertainers for a show the King was scheduled to see that night.

"While people danced and entertained, my father ran through the castle until he found my mother in the King's bedroom. He took her and they escaped on the horse he had brought along.

"All night, Piers entertained with the others, attempting to delay the King for as long as he could. He offered the King different exotic wines to taste. But that only lasted for so long. When the King returned to his bedroom and found his slave gone, he was outraged. He spent _months_ trying to find where they went, raiding every village. But my father, mother, and Piers had instead escaped to the wilderness and lived off hunting and farming. Life was tough but they were best friends and were happy to be with one another. Months later my mother gave birth—to me.

"But the King was not one to give up. Days after my birth the King and his men found their hideout. My mother knew she would be too weak to run, so she begged for the soldiers to arrest her first. Luckily they had anticipated this; they soaked the cabin they lived in with flammable materials. As the soldiers approached her, my father and Piers jumped out the back window of the house carrying me, while my mother swiped a match and lit the whole house, including herself, on fire. The fire burned the cabin and all life form around it to the ground. But it gave my father and Piers enough time to escape.

"Of course, from rage the King hunted down every person that was related to name Malyns or Fai, but spared Jensen. He took the Jensen family hostage and sent out a message throughout the land for Jensen Piers and Fai Reynor to show themselves—with the child. If not, for every day that passed, they would kill one Jensen member. At least three days passed before the message got to Piers. At which point they had killed his cousin, his uncle, and sister-in-law. But Piers was courageous, he told my father to run far and never look back. And make sure to raise the child so that they may one day take vengeance on this corrupted Kingdom. He turned himself in, and was, of course, killed. He was beaten brutally with stones until he died from the pain. But Fai Reynor never turned himself in. As punishment, the King destroyed Jensen's home and family, stealing all their belongings, beating them, separating them and leaving them each in foreign lands or even wilderness. Their chances of survival minimal."

Ilonka's eyes continued to bore into King Syaoran's. "So tell me, does this match what was recorded down?"

Sakura wiped at the tears that fell out of her eyes. Tomoyo was crying uncontrollably in Meiling's embrace.

The crowd was silent. A few people were moved to tears by the tale, even more were staring at King Syaoran like he is a horrible beast.

The King hesitated. "All this, your father told you?"

"Of course." Ilonka replied defiantly. "It's a tale he tells every night, to remind himself of the tragedy that took place. To never forget… never forget…"

"So besides his words, there is no proof."

"NO PROOF? Are you suggesting my father _lied_?"

The King leaned forward slightly, and stared into her eyes. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

For a moment, Ilonka seemed calm, but the next moment she was screaming, her teeth coming down near the King's neck, missing him by barely an inch. "YOU MONSTER!"

King Syaoran took a stepped back in shock at her aggression and anger.

"DIE! YOU FILTH! DIRTY, SHAMELESS BASTARD! YOU LIS DESERVE TO DIE YOU HEAR ME? YOUR BLOODLINE IS TAINTED YOU'RE ALL SENT FROM HELL! DIE!" She screamed inching towards him any way she could, attempting to hurt him anyway she could think of with any body parts.

Captain Ramsa and Advisor Eriol quickly ran up and help her down. But she struggled and tried to bite them.

"Oh God…" Tomoyo wailed as she fell down to the floor and hugged Ilonka to her.

In blind frustration Ilonka bit down on Tomoyo's shoulder until she drew blood.

"TOMOYO!" Eriol cried attempting to shove Ilonka away.

"NO!" Tomoyo cried, holding her friend tighter against her. "No… don't hurt Ilonka…" she wept.

Slowly, the flame faded from Ilonka's eyes as she softened. "Tomoyo… I-I'm sorry…"

"Ilonka…" Tomoyo whispered holding her tightly. "Please don't do this to yourself… King Li is not his father, I promise you, baby… He asked you to admit to the crime because he is trying to give you a chance to escape… he wants to let you free, don't you understand? He's different… Please Lonka… apologize for your actions, he _will_ let you live… I _need_ you to live, honey… you're my best friend… I love you…"

"Tomoyo…"

"Please, Ilonka…" Tomoyo turned her head away and looked at King Syaoran, her eyes full of sorrow, and puffy from the tears. "Ilonka knows she is sorry… she is a young girl, full of hatred because of this story she's heard every day of her life… but she can change… _please_, your Royal Highness… please spare her… I will guarantee her with my life…"

"Please… King Syaoran…" Sakura echoed, as she too, fell on her knees in front of him. "My life too… I will guarantee her with my life too…"

"A-And mine…" Meiling hiccupped, as she too, fell on her knees, pleading.

The King surveyed them over as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Everyone he's ever cared for… all begging for her life… how could he take it away? Especially as he was starting to grow attached to her too… Minutes later, he opened his eyes. "Fai Ilonka, if you apologize to me for the past attempts, convince me you've experienced a change of heart, willing to go through a year of intensive therapy and surveillance, I will let you go."

"WHAT?" Captain Ramsa cried in anger. "THIS IS ABSOLUTELY OUTRAGEOUS! _LET GO_? SO EASILY? SHE SHOULD EXPERIENCE A THOUSAND TORTURES AND TWO THOUSAND DEATHS FOR WHAT SHE'S DONE AND YET YOU'RE LETTING HER GO? WHY? _WHY_? BECAUSE YOUR SAKURA IS BEGGING? BECAUSE YOUR MEILING IS BEGGING? OR IS IT TOMOYO? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FREAKIN' MIND?"

King Syaoran was about to rebuttal, but all around him, people began to whisper, and as much as he told himself not to care, he couldn't drown their voices out.

"Pathetic…"

"Worthless…"

"Weak-willed…"

"A disgrace…"

"…let someone like him rule…?"

"…Li Kingdom is weak…"

"…can't even punish criminals…"

"…it's over."

"…no respect…"

"…not worthy to be King…"

"…should attack them…"

"…criminals will love him…"

"…simply an outrage!"

King Syaoran could feel a huge headache coming up. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to let her go, he really did. But how could he? This is unprecedented; he will be known as weak, other Kingdoms will invade them… all the lands will look down upon him… but maybe, maybe he really was weak. Maybe he became weak due to this emotion… to… affection.

_Gods forgive me…_ He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Even he could see now, that momentary outburst of his, his forgiveness… it was simply too radical. It would never do… _never_… no matter how much he wanted it…

He pounded his fist against a nearby column, silencing everyone. "Captain Ramsa, I hear your words; they ring true. I hereby declare…"

At that moment, the door to the room suddenly swung open, and in walked Jelensta, late for an important trial, always doing things at her own pace.

The room grew silent, and more disproving mutters were heard, this time at her rudeness.

"All right, so who is this imposter who dares to threaten our King?" She asked carelessly. "What is going on…?" A hint of caution entered her voice, watching the way the girls were sprawled on the ground. Slowly, she walked closer to the assassin, whose face was half buried in Tomoyo's shoulder.

As she walked closer, slowly, the assassin on the ground raised her head, and stared at her in the eyes.

Jelensta's eyes widened. She staggered, and fell on her knees. "No…" she whispered. "I-It can't be you… NO! ANYONE BUT YOU!" She pushed herself up and half ran half tripped until she fell at the King's feet next to Sakura. Though in her current condition she didn't even notice the other girl. "PLEASE! RELEASE HER!"

The King's eyes softened with sorrow. Never had he seen her like this before. All he ever wanted was for her to show a little feeling… yet now… His heart broke at what he was about to say, but he knew there was no other way. And so, he finished what he was about to say: "No." He replied. "I hereby sentence her to death by poison. It is to take place tomorrow morning at seven."

—

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in your REVIEW!  
**In the format of: **'name "at" host "dot" com'** – thanks!

—

**Author's Note:** _I feel like this is happening almost too fast. Considering this whole assassin thing was going on throughout the story I almost feel as though I should be dragging this trial and dramatic story out for a few chapter… but, kinda anxious to have it done._

_7274 words. I apologize for the crappy grammar/spelling… only read it over like 1.5 times or something…_


	29. Trial 2, Part II

**Author's Note: **_You guys should feel EXTREMELY lucky that this chapter is being posted as was promised… about two weeks ago I got a virus on my laptop, which resulted in my computer being unable to boot a couple of days after (it won't even boot via CD). Fortunately I had backed up my files a few days prior to that… unfortunately, when I was backing up, to save time, I set it basically not to replace any files._

_Except when I write, I basically start these "shells" for the next feel chapters, which has the author's note, chapter number/title/chapter, general chapter outline, etc, all set up so I just need to fill in the actual story later. But of course, since the file already exists, the newer versions didn't replace them. I'm almost done chapter 32 at this point, while on my backup drive I was on up to the very first draft of this chapter, and a bunch of "shells" for the next few chapters. But I thought, okay, I can kind of deal with this… I mean I have the next chapter I need to post, just gotta majorly edit it, and I have the basic plot jotted down for the 2 chapters following._

_But of course. Two days after that I accidentally dropped my external hard drive (where I back up everything) on the ground. And it being this fragile thing, stopped functioning. I was devastated! Within days I lost ALL my files! And I really __hate__ rewriting things… just thinking about having to rewrite all those chapters of Wanted depressed me… had I not been able to recover my data Wanted would've probably gone on a year-long unintentional hiatus, or however long it takes for me to get over this. Luckily my co-worker had a SATA cable which after removing my HDD from my laptop he was able to connect it to another computer via a USB portal… so yay! All files recovered, the very originals too! External's basically dead though, which still sucks 'cause I got some old photos on it. :(_

_Lesson learned: Back up all your files at more than one location! Whenever possible, for non-confidential, important things, try backing it up ONLINE! Oh, and don't drop your external hard drive on the ground. :p_

_Onto the next chapter of __Wanted__!_

_On a side note – feels so weird that in you guys' world the story is so depressing right now, but in mind (aka chapter 32 world) things are much happier—oops, spoiler alert! Just a lot of times I feel a certain mood thinking about the current state of the story, then I'm like, oh wait, no one else can share my joy/pain/excitement as no one knows about this yet!_

)**HappyHam**( - Well, as the King he has more responsibilities than others, and is expected to act based on what's good for his people and not his feelings… I mean it's kind of like a high-ranking official in today's society giving money to his family because he cares about their well-being… or if say the President letting his friend off a trial when they commit some crime…

)**BiskElle**( - LOL I couldn't possibly do that to Tomoyo! XD Although admittedly when I was editing it I felt that too, I was thinking hmmm, maybe this part is a little misleading… Writing things like this makes me debate a lot between making things "realistic" vs. well this is just a fanfic and most ppl just want happy/fluffy SS action… but of course being me, the "realistic" side always wins, haha… thus these chapters some times get so depressing… T.T You, my dear, scare me some times with how accurate your "predictions" are… :p

)**AmberJade**( - the death of nine generation was a real crime back in the olden days… by that I mean thousands of years ago, when Kings ruled in China. And of course I only know that from all those Chinese dramas I watched… so as far as that's concerned, if they followed some any sort of historical truth, it was real. Not sure how good of an answer that was, haha…

)**ZBZ**( - Aww, I couldn't do that to Syao… just imagine while he's in midst of Ilonka's trial Eriol comes in: "OMG SYAO SAKURA ESCAPED AGAIN!". Syao'd prolly just be like "You know what FML I quit… -.-" I-It will end happily… eventually… somehow… n.n;

_**Thanks for the reviews – always appreciated! :)**_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

**Chapter** **Twenty-Nine**

_Trial 2, Part II_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

Jelensta felt her world go black.

For a moment she felt numb, and nothing made sense. There was nothing around her.

But slowly, little by little, her surroundings returned. All around her, she could vaguely hear screaming and crying and begging, but all she could do was spin around slowly, and stare into those beautiful dark eyes.

And imagine them closed. Forever.

How could this be? It can't be. Those eyes were meant for her. She can't be gone. No. It's just not possible.

Sounds all around her were dim. "Ilonka…" she whispered, barely audibly. So quiet that no one heard her. "Ilonka." She said again, attempting to bring herself back to reality.

"Ilonka. Gone."

It didn't make sense. It couldn't be registered in her brain.

Crying. Begging. They were begging for mercy, for Ilonka's life. Shouldn't she be doing the same?

But she couldn't bring herself to. Slowly, as if in a trance, she walked towards Ilonka, dragging her feet. When she was right in front of her, she stopped. "Ilonka…" she whispered.

"Lenta." She acknowledged, her eyes still determined and strong, tear stains were fresh on her face, but the barest trace of sadness was beginning to show, as she stared into her lover's eyes.

"How… how could this be? This is not happening, right, Lonka?"

Ilonka looked away. "It is happening. The former King murdered my parents. It matters not, Lenta. I expected nothing less. Li Syaoran, this pitiful creature, he is as unjust as his father."

That sentence triggered something in Jelensta. Her head cleared, and the confused, soft look disappeared. She stared at Ilonka intently. "He is not like his father."

Ilonka looked up in shock.

Her voice was firm. "He is _not_ like his father." She repeated, her voice a little louder.

Ilonka's eyes softened momentarily, before they hardened again. "You know _nothing_ of what he's like."

"I know a damn well more about him than you. I also know that you're stupid."

"Stupid?" Ilonka gasped.

"Yes. Stupid. For trying to kill the King. For thinking it's so _noble_ of you to admit you've tried to kill him even though it will cost you your life!"

Anger flashed across Ilonka's eyes. "Are you telling me if someone murdered your entire family you would do nothing about it? You would _lie_ and deny everything you believe in just to _live_? Living like that is not living, I thought you of all people would understand!"

"No, I would not forgive the murder. But neither would I try to blame the crime on someone innocent!"

"Innocent? INNOCENT? He is anything but innocent! He has hurt endless women and has sentenced many people to death or worse, and you dare say he is _innocent_?"

"He is the King! Of course he must sentence people to death! When people commit unspeakable crimes, they deserve to receive punishment! How could you blame _that_ on the King as well?"

"He knows nothing of fair judgment. I am dignified, true to my family name and our history!"

"No, what you're doing now, it's nothing but being SELFISH!"

"Selfish? How dare you say that? I risk my own life to carry out my family's vengeance and you call me selfish?"

"YES! YOU SELFISH BITCH!" Tears began to form in Jelensta's eyes. She was trying to hold her emotions in, but her face began to crack. "SO DAMN SELFISH! All you worry about is vengeance, honour, for people who are already _dead_! You think you're so damn noble, you think all you're throwing away is your own life—well you're not! You're so wrong! Have you taken the time to think about all the people you're affecting? Have you ever thought of _us?_" Jelensta screamed, pointing behind her at Meiling, Tomoyo and Sakura, who were on their knees pleading for King Syaoran to change his sentence.

"Jelensta…"

"NO! Don't say my name! All you care about is yourself, not for one second did you think about the people who love you, now did you? How this'll make us feel? How heartbroken we'd be, how much we'd suffer because we give a damn about you!"

Ilonka's eyes softened. "Lenta, please understand… the honour of my family is more important than—"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR HONOUR! I NEED YOU ALIVE DAMMIT! I just need you alive…" Tears began to slip down Jelensta's cheek, but only Ilonka could see them. They were meant only for her.

"This is outrageous!" Captain Ramsa exclaimed stepping forth. "Your Majesty this sort of drama should not be allowed in the court room, especially with so many people watching!"

"You're right." The King replied after a short pause. And in a louder voice, he declared: "My sentence is final; take her away to the women's cell. She is not to leave her cell under _any_ circumstances until tomorrow morning, when she will be executed. Court is dismissed."

Two soldiers stepped up as they grabbed Ilonka and took her away. Jelensta could only stare into her eyes as she was dragged away, tears dripping silently down her face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura cried hugging the King's leg tightly, as Tomoyo and Meiling fell by his feet. "YOUR MAJESTY, PLEASE!"

"MY KING! I BEG YOU! RECONSIDER!" Meiling hiccupped through tears.

But the King ignored them all. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR? CASE DISMISSED—LEAVE!"

The guests, who were staring at the scene, quickly began pouring out the room.

Eriol closed his eyes tightly. But he bit his tongue and held in his tears. He took a few deep breathes before finding Lord Ferrer among the crowd. "My Lord… we should get the girls out." He nodded at Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling.

"Indeed, Advisor Eriol."

And together they walked up to the screaming girls and began to gently tug at them. "Tomoyo, sweetie… you need rest… this is pointless… we should leave."

But Tomoyo spun her head around, sheer hatred and madness in her eyes as she stared at him, startling him. "LEAVE? HOW COULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT? THIS IS ILONKA! AND SHE'S GOING TO DIE! _DIE_ DAMMIT! AND YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE?"

Eriol's grasp on her lightened; he could not believe what he was seeing and hearing from his normally gentle and passive Tomoyo. _Perhaps I should see if Lady Jelensta is fine… she seemed… quite in distress._

He turned around, and saw Jelensta in the exact same position as she had been, having not moved a single inch. All around her people walked by, exiting the room.

But just as Eriol was about to walk over to her to urge her out the room and escort her to her own, she suddenly joined the crowd, and within seconds she was with the flow of people, and exited the room.

Soon, everyone left the room besides the girls, the King, Eriol, Ramsa and Ferrer. The door shut behind them, leaving behind an empty echo as it did.

Eriol turned around, and stared at the scene before him, and could feel his mind swirling.

Meiling was crying in the arms of Lord Ferrer, Sakura was on the ground, repeatedly asking for mercy at the King's feet. She was attempting to kowtow; though her body was so shaken up she just looked like she was having a seizure on the ground. Tomoyo looked like she was in shock as she was hyperventilating slightly, choking, though still using her every breath to plead at the King, clawing at the ground before his feet.

_This is a nightmare… this has to be a night__mare…_ Eriol felt dizzy. _This… can't be happening…_

Suddenly, over the cries, a quiet, but deadly voice rang.

"Get out."

The simplicity yet cruelty of the word left the room silent.

Slowly, the girls looked up at the King's face, uncertain they heard what they just did.

The King looked calm, his face completely devoid of emotions.

"Your Majesty… Syaoran… Please… don't do this!"

"I said get out. All of you."

"No, I don't care what you say, please! Not Ilonka! Anyone but her!"

"I said **GET OUT**!"

The shear rage in his voice made everyone do a double take.

Quickly, Eriol stepped forth and carried a petrified Tomoyo into his arms, as Lord Ferrer did the same with Meiling.

"Sakura… take my arm…" Eriol whispered quietly to the sorrow-stricken girl.

Luckily, Sakura was a little stronger than Tomoyo. She managed to put her arms around Eriol's, allowing him to pull her up. But one look into her eyes, Eriol knew she was far from fine. Her expression was hollow; tear stains everywhere on her face and neck. Eriol and Arwin bowed stiffly before ushering the girls out, as Captain Ramsa bowed ever so grandly with a smile upon his face, as he walked proudly in large steps past the five of them who were struggling to even stay standing, and out the door.

"We're going to Tomoyo's room." Was all Eriol whispered.

Lord Ferrer nodded, as they shuffled out the door.

Once everyone had exited, the guards stepped out, and closed the stone doors behind them.

All alone, in a cold, gray, empty, stone room, the King sat on his throne.

For a few moments, nothing could be heard. Not his breathing, not buzzing from insects. _Nothing_. It was as if time had stood still.

"AAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

A demented, heart-wrenching cry pierced through the silence as the King fell off his throne and onto his knees, beating the hard and cold ground with his fists.

His bangs fell over his face as he screamed and cried, pounding the ground until his knuckles bled.

Blood mixed with his tears but he didn't stop. He had never hated being a King as much as he did in this moment. Ilonka was a friend to him; even if she was filled with rage and hated him for all the wrong reasons. More importantly, Arwin, Eriol, Jelensta, Tomoyo, Meiling and Sakura were the people most near and dear to him. He loved them all and more importantly could trust them. And yet he hurt every single one of them.

What made it worse was that it was in his powers to make everything better. But instead he chose his Kingdom. In the long run, it was the better decision. In the very, _very_ long run. Whenever they chose to forgive him. _If_ they ever chose to forgive him.

But no one understood or even knew his pain. They all thought him to be a cruel, heartless monster.

—

Jelensta may have left with the crowd, but she parted from them soon after. As the guests shuffled to their rooms gossiping about the trial, Jelensta walked briskly to her room.

She entered her room boldly by kicking her door open, as she picked up two things from her dressing desk—a knife and a bottle of lip paint—before walking back out into the corridor, kicking the room shut behind her and ignoring all the worried questions and warnings her servants were shouting at her.

Jelensta knew where she had to go. Her eyes held determination.

She dashed down the stairs and straight to the deepest and dampest dungeon, and walked through the entrance to the death inmates' cell.

"Halt." Two spears blocked her path.

Jelensta closed her eyes as she took a deep breath slowly. "Let, me, through."

"You must be in the wrong cell. This place holds death inmates. They're simply here pending the inevitable; they're already considered to be dead." One of the guards said, his voice muffled from his full body armor and helmet.

"Do you have any idea who the hell I am? Kalira Jelensta. I'm _sure_ you know me. Now I have to go see someone. _Let, me, in_."

"Lady Kalira! Yes, of course I know of your Ladyship. But then you of all people should know that death inmates are not to be visited. They—"

"Oh, I really don't have time for this…" Jelensta muttered under her breath. In a swift movement she ripped one of the guard's helmet off—nearly taking his head off in the process—as her other hand reached for the strap on her thigh, pulling out a knife which she pressed tightly to the guard's exposed throat, as she spun her body behind the guard, so that his armor shielded her completely from the other guard. "Don't move." She said as she took a few steps backwards with the guard, until her back pressed again the wall. "I don't want to have to hurt anyone, but I'll be damned if I'm stopped by the likes of you. Not even the King would deny me this last visit, but _you_?" Her eyes burned.

"This is outrageous!" The other guard cried. "Lady Kalira you're a _woman_! You can't—"

"I can, I will, and I am. Don't you ever dare say I'm a woman like it's an inferior thing. _Ever._ Now I'm not much for negotiation and you should all know that. If I have to I will kill every guard in this cell. Or, you can let me visit somwone in there. I promise, I won't cause any commotions, and you have my word I will _not_ try to help her escape before you see me leave this place. And yes, I will leave through the front door so you will all see. The choice is yours."

"You… won't. There are guards on patrol everywhere in this place, I'm sure any time now, the next patrol team will come by and take you down."

"And then _what_? I'm Lady Kalira dammit you can't harm a _hair_ on me without having to face the wrath of the King himself, while _I_, can hurt you as I please and not even receive a scolding for it."

When the other guard said nothing after a full minute, Jelensta narrowed her eyes. "This is a waste of my time." And the tip of the knife dug into the skin and flesh of her hostage.

"NO PLEASE WAIT!" The trembling guard screamed, blood trickling down his throat, the blade already quarter of an inch in his skin. "P-Please, let her in… y-you won't cause any unpleasant surprises if we let you in, r-right…?"

"Of course."

"P-Please… just let her in… I don't want to die… and I'm sure neither d-do you…" the guard said to his partner. "A-And you know as well as I that once she's done with me, y-you're next!"

The other guarded hesitated for only a moment, before he dropped his spear. "Proceed." He said in defeated.

Jelensta smiled a joyless smile as she pulled her knife out and placed it back into its holder. "Good choice. Oh, and if I were you, I would take your partner to an infirmary now." She glanced at the man holding his throat and trembling on the ground.

When the other guard said nothing, Jelensta could almost envision his thought process. She rolled her eyes. "I won't try to escape or cause any harm… err, any_more_ harm. But I understand you don't trust me, so wait until your next round of patrol guards come by or whatever, and get one of them to take him up."

"W-Who are you looking for, my Lady…?"

Jelensta smiled sadly. "Ilonka. You needn't tell me where she's kept. I'll find her." _Because we're connected…_

With that, she fixed her hair, picked up her dress, and descended down the stairs into utter darkness.

—

The cell was made from damp, moldy rocks. Somewhere, water droplets dripped. Elsewhere, the scatter of mice and cockroaches could be heard. Besides the few nearly completely burnt torches scattered along the walls, the place was pitch black. Jelensta felt her hands along the bars of the cells as she walked forth, unafraid.

Groaning could be heard from the jail inmates, and she could briefly see the outline of a few of them—they looked terrible, thin, dirty, and without hope.

A place like this would drain the light out of anyone within hours. _Or in Ilonka's case… dowse that brilliant fire of hers that I love…_

Jelensta felt like she had walked forever, but the cell went deeper, and deeper. Briefly she wondered if the King has forgotten some people down here. She wouldn't be surprised if any of the inmates were dead. After all, no one down here gets fed.

_Ilonka… where are you?_

Just as she was beginning to feel a tinge of impatience rise in her, she felt something. Jelensta felt something the exact moment Ilonka did.

"Lenta?" A soft voice echoed.

And a smile blossomed over Jelensta's face. Even an unwilling tear of happiness slipped down her cheek. In the dim light, she grasped at the jail bars, as slowly, Ilonka emerged from within the darkness. "Oh God…" she whispered. "Ilonka… Lonka… My Ilonka…"

"Lenta… Lenta!" Ilonka exclaimed. She tried to thrust her arms through the jail bars and embrace Jelensta, but her elbow got stuck in between. "Lenta…"

Jelensta reached in as much as could, touching Ilonka's arm, her shoulder, and her face with the tip of her fingers. God, how she wanted to feel her embrace, but the place was limiting… it was so frustrating. "Oh Ilonka… you knew, you knew I would come to find you…"

"Of course…" Ilonka smiled warmly. "God wouldn't be so cruel as to let me leave this world without seeing you one last time."

Jelensta closed her eyes as she lowered her face and moved it closer, so that Ilonka could cup her cheek in one of her hands. "I meant what I said at the trial, Lonka. I don't think it's worthwhile to defend your honour at the cost of your life, especially when your true enemy is already dead." She could feel Ilonka ready to retort, so she quickly added, "But I respect your decision. What's done is done, and you have the right to make your own decisions. And so… I just want to spend tonight with you."

"Lenta…" Ilonka muttered warmly, her eyes soft as she caressed Jelensta's soft cheek. "Thank you…"

Slowly, they slid to the ground together, both leaning the side of their body against each other with the jail bars in between, their fingers intertwined.

For almost an hour, they sat like so, in comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other's presence.

"The Gods are so cruel… to take away my love, so soon after I've found her…" Jelensta muttered.

Ilonka smiled gently, her eyes half closed, and staring at their hands. "I prefer to think of you as a gift from the Gods… they were kind enough to bless me… to give you to me, before I leave this world…"

Jelensta could feel tears filling her eyes again, and she blinked rapidly, trying to force them away. "Ilonka… do you… really… oh, this is cruel to say, I know, sweetie. It is cruel and selfish but I have to ask…"

"Anything."

"Do you… do you really value your deceased mother's honour so much more than what we could've had together?"

Ilonka closed her eyes and for a while said nothing.

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

How could anyone stay here for more than a day? They would surely lose all their sanity and dignity by then…

"You can tell me the truth, you know. Just tell me."

Ilonka smiled sadly. "It wasn't just for me and my family's honour… It was also for you…"

Jelensta looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"That first night we met, remember how we went back to your room for a little drinking contest? Near the end when we were both a little tipsy, I called you 'Lenta'. And do you remember what you said?"

—

_Ilonka sputtered. "For real? You guys must be some childhood friends for him to spoil you so…" A tiny frown flickered across Jelensta's face, but Ilonka failed to notice. "Then again, with some bastard like him he's prolly done some unspeakable crime and owe you a lifetime of luxury if not more…"_

_Jelensta's hand shook. The wine bottle she had been holding unexpectedly fell out of her grasp as her lips quivered._

_Ilonka blinked, looking up in surprise. "Lenta?" Ilonka had said this name without thinking, but it appeared to have a dramatic affect on Jelensta as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. But the tears couldn't be stopped—they simply gushed out of her eyes and down her cheeks._

"_T-That's what King Syaoran used to call me…" She whispered, her voice barely audible._

"_Oh dear God…" Ilonka suddenly felt alert as she rushed over to her new friend. "What's he done to you…?" she whispered darkly. "Whatever he's done to you… I promise you, he'll pay dearly…" The anger flickering in her eyes at that moment seemed almost inhuman._

—

"From that moment, I knew, I knew he must've done something absolutely horrifying to you too, just like his father did to my mother." Ilonka's voice was bitter. "They are of the same bloodline after all. They're both from the same tainted bloodline. Evil cannot be so easily destroyed. I promised to avenge you as well, Lenta."

"Oh God… no…" Jelensta's eyes were sad as she shook her head ever so slowly. "No… you misunderstood." She replied sadly. "That wasn't why I started crying… it's true Lenta was a nickname that the King had for me. It's a nickname _only_ he has ever called me by. And indeed, hearing that name again after so long, did trigger unpleasant memories… but not unpleasant memories of what he's done to me… but completely opposite… it's what I've done to him…"

Ilonka's head snapped up. "W-What do you mean? What you've done… to him?"

Jelensta sighed. "It's a story I've never told anyone, it's also a story nobody besides King Syaoran and myself knows… Well, a few other people know, but none of them the full story. Had I realized such a misunderstanding would occur I would've told you of it a long time ago."

"You were… more than childhood friends."

Jelensta nodded slowly. "I was his wife."

Ilonka's hand came over her mouth slowly. "Wife? But h-how could that be? He is seeking a new wife while you are still by his side? Despicable! And you say he has done thing to you? How dare h—"

"Please, let me finish…" Jelensta took a deep breath. "As I mentioned before, King Syaoran and I met when I was only 12, and him 17. We first met at a party thrown by my family. We were young and didn't realize what the adults had planned. But right away, I noticed him. Because he seemed to see beyond my exterior. Despite me being socially challenged and slightly conceited at that age, he attempted to speak to me again and again. So I thought maybe I should give him a chance. But the second time we met, it was during the announcement of our engagement.

"It was announced to the royalties of all the lands that we would wed the day I turned 14. I was surprised, and I did not wish to be wedded off to this man, even if he had intrigued me. From then on, I was never kind to him, hoping my madness and attitude would drive him away. As a lady, I could not complain about the marriage, but he on the other hand, as the future King, had more rights than I did. But for whatever strange reason, he was not revolted by me. Instead, he just tried harder and harder to please me. Until one day, when I was 13, I couldn't take it anymore, and asked him, 'What's wrong with you? Why are you still so nice to me? Why don't you just complain to your mother what an unbearable, spoiled little brat I am and that you will not have me as your wife?'

"But he only smiled, and—I will never forget this—replied calmly, 'Ah, so I was right. I knew all along, that underneath your cold and tough exterior, there lies a beautiful, caring young lady, Lenta.'

"I was taken aback. Both by his comment and what he called me so casually. Jelensta is a rather difficult name to make a nickname for. People always just settled by calling me 'Jane' as a supposedly cute pet name." She made an expression of distaste. "God, how I hated that name. It just, didn't suit me. But there he was, calling me Lenta. Lenta… I grew to love that name.

"Because of our engagement we spent a lot of time together. His mum would leave him in our land for months at a time, and vice versa. He was always kind, gentle, and forgiving towards me. And in turn… slowly… I reciprocated his feelings. But it was a funny thing; despite how well we got along, in front of our parents we always bickered and acted stubborn and unforgiving towards one another." Jelensta smiled thinly. "It was a happy time in my life. I loved spending time with Syao, I really did… I loved how easy it was to be with him, I loved the way he called me Lenta, I loved the way we could share ideas with one another…

"But I didn't love him. No, I did love him… but not in the way he wanted. I loved him so, so, _so_ much, but only as my dearest friend. I tried so hard to love him, trying to imagine myself as his wife… by his side forever… but it just never worked. I can imagine myself with him, by his side, spending time with him… but as his wife? No, that wouldn't do. Or kissing him? No, the mere thought of that appalled me.

"And the worst part was that I just couldn't understand why!" Jelensta exclaimed, frustration clear in her features. "I mean, it should've been perfect—I'm a spoiled little princess who thought no one in this world could understand me. Yet I meet some prince charming whom I was suppose to hate, but realize that he's more than meets the eye, and actually understand me. And slowly and unexpectedly I fall in love with him; the lioness is finally tamed. And we live happily ever after.

"But it didn't happen. And it's not like some tragic story where he turns out to be different and the whole time he was pretending, or that I fall madly in love someone else, or by some catastrophic fate we aren't allowed to be together—no, none of that. He never changed, I never fell in love with another man, and both our parents wanted this marriage." Jelensta clenched her fists tightly. "He was so stupid… he waited, and waited. He told me he would give me as much time as I needed… on my 14th birthday he spoke up for me and begged our parents to delay the marriage, saying that _he_ wasn't ready yet. He was never impatient; he was there for me whenever I needed. I stayed at his castle during this time, and he would visit me every day. He comforted me daily, telling me I needn't be afraid of him. Even after we marry he would always be gentle to me. He even said that because I was such a strong-headed lady, if we were to get into a dispute, he would listen to me…

"I-I tried _so_ hard to love him… and I did love him, I just, didn't want to marry him. The thought of him as my husband revolted me. I missed him and enjoyed spending time with him, but I did not wish to be his wife. And it was just so frustrating! Because I didn't understand why! I asked myself if there was another man I would prefer over him—no, there was no one else for me. No other _human being_ I preferred over him. And so, in the end, I told myself I was just nervous, that everybody feels this way about something they don't know… maybe, maybe when we _did_ get married, everything will be more… natural. And so, I said I would marry him on my 15th birthday—under one circumstance: it would be a private wedding, and it was not to be announced to the lands until I give consent."

Ilonka's eyes widened slightly. "That is an embarrassing request for the King! To have his wife too ashamed to announce him as her husband! He must've been furious!"

Jelensta looked miserable. "Indeed, my demand was preposterous. Both mine and his parents were flabbergasted and told me that it was absolutely ridiculous. I will marry him on my 15th birthday whether I like it or not, and it _will_ be announced to all the lands. I cried, I whined, and I begged. But my parents—whom spoiled me and gave me everything I wished—would not be swayed this time. Perhaps they wished to strengthen the relationship with the Li kingdom; perhaps my request _was_ that ridiculous. But they would not change their mind. That night, when I was crying in sadness and anger in my room, Syaoran came to visit me… When I saw him I was so angry. 'It's all your fault! ALL YOU FAULT!' I screamed over and over again. He just frowned and waited patiently for me to vent my anger on him. When I finally calmed down, he asked me what the problem was and I explained it to him, slightly embarrassed. When I was done, I expected him to walk out on me. But he didn't, he simply took a deep breath and smiled, and asked, 'why didn't you talk to me about it first?'. I was so surprised. And at that moment I wanted to make the marriage work so badly. At that moment I was nearly willing to be his Queen for eternity.

"But that was not to be. I don't know when, or how, but by the following day in the afternoon, he came to me, and told me my wish was granted. I don't know how he managed to convince our parents, but I knew he must've gone through a lot and given up a great deal for this."

Jelensta sighed and closed her eyes, as Ilonka stroked the back of her hand with feathery touches. It was a time period in her life when she felt happiest, but also most confused and tormented. Not tormented by others, but tormented by herself, by her inability to love the one man who should be perfect for her. "And so… on my fifteenth birthday, when he was twenty, we got married. But it wasn't just any marriage, we both promised that we won't fall to traditions, and we'll make the best, and most fun out of this.

"I remember I was giggling and so excited at our little adventure—we snuck out of the castle in the middle of the night, both dressed up and with make up and strange hair styles, and snuck into a tiny little village near the Li castle. There we found a priest and asked him to join us in holy matrimony. He had no idea of our status, probably just thought we were two young fools crazy in love. Maybe we were, I don't know. But I remember the night fondly… he plucked some flowers from the ground and that was my bouquet, and I tossed a thin flower wreath around his neck as a tie! We were married, we went out drinking and got ourselves crazy drunk, and we rented a dirty, cheap little hut at the edge of town…" Jelensta swallowed. "And… that's where we spent our first night together…"

Ilonka gasped. "You… you consummated the marriage…"

Jelensta nodded slowly. "Yes… he was my first…" she chuckled. "Well, only, even to this day. We were both so drunk… and perhaps that's what gave me the courage to go through with it. But I remember the night perfectly… like it was imprinted in my mind… I remembered how _wrong_ it felt. And it just completely broke my heart. He was passionate, and I was willing, but it just wasn't right. Deep down, somewhere, I just knew he wasn't the one for me.

"We went to sleep that night… and by next morning…" she blinked her eyes quickly a few times, as if willing away a tear that threatened to spill. "I remember waking up to see his smiling face watching over me… he kissed me slowly on the side of my head, and said, 'Good morning… love.' There was such warmth and joy in his eyes… and it killed me to say what I did, but I knew I had to. I said to him, 'could we pretend last night never happened?'

"And he was shocked, but even then, without a trace of annoyance, he asked, 'you mean… about us being… intimate? I'm sorry, you're right, we… should've waited until we were both ready, and sober…' But I said, 'No Syao… I mean, can we forget about last night? The _whole_ night.'

"It was the first time I saw anger flashing across his eyes. And it frightened me. He said nothing for the longest time and then simply rolled away from me, got dressed, and left the hut.

"When he came back, he was calm, and we sat down to discuss things. But the conversation didn't get very far; he couldn't change my mind and it angered him because I couldn't even provide a reason to why I was doing this to him. Did I hate him? No. Did I love him? Yes. Was I afraid of being Queen? No. Did I want to marry someone else? No. It just didn't make sense. That's when he started shouting, screaming, frustrated beyond belief and questioned if I enjoyed hurting him. And he kept saying over and over again, that it's done with, that we've already wedded, and thus are bound for eternity. There's no way to simply _forget_ what happened. That would be outrageous!

"And so I said to him… 'Then unbound me.'"

Ilonka gasped, then let out a small hysterical laugh. "Oh dear…"

Jelensta looked away. "I know… it was an absurd thing to suggest… And I've already made him do so many disgraceful things for me… but this… this was just too much."

"Maybe that's why he hated that book so much…" Ilonka muttered.

"Hmm? Book?"

"Well… there's this great tale I read as a publisher… one of the most intriguing stories I've ever seen. In there they suggested something called… 'unbounding'. An idea that… marriage isn't sacred and eternal… apparently Sakura tried reading the story to the King, and he became rather sensitive to the idea and went ballistic over it."

Jelensta smiled sadly. "Perhaps. Though I must say I'm surprised someone else has thought of this idea besides myself…"

"So you and Li are… 'unbounded' supposedly?"

"Well… something like that… It was what I suggested… and… he never completely agreed to it… I managed to convince him to just pretend nothing's happened. I told him that since no one knew about it… what did it matter? It's like the age old philosophical question, if a tree falls in the middle of a forest and no one hears it, did the tree fall? In our case… no one knew of our marriage, so why can't we simply align our knowledge with theirs?

"He… didn't agree to it. He said it mattered because we were joined by the priest, and we… were intimate that night. I didn't push him to accept my concept, I knew what I was suggesting was insane, insulting, and hurtful… but I did tell him, that if one day he ever decides to love and marry another woman… he would have my full blessings.

"His temper after that became unpredictable. He was frustrated and less gentle around me. Which was expected… after all I suspect he will always bear some sort of grudge against me, putting it lightly. But his temper around everyone else was even worse. It was as if… he lost faith in the world.

"I knew this couldn't keep going… at this rate he would never marry, I would never marry, and he would spend his entire life waiting for something from me that I could never give, and eventually end up hating me. So… I suggested something to him… to… help him find a bride…"

Ilonka's eyes widened. "This was _your_ idea?"

Jelensta nodded slowly. "Yes… so if there's anyone to blame… it would be me… I asked him to start this competition… I asked him to give these women a chance… at first he wouldn't speak to any of them. He would call them here because I requested, but then leave them in their room…

"So I pestered him constantly to be more intimate with them, to at least seem like he's trying… I can't tell you for sure when it occurred, but at one point I suppose he just snapped. I remember clearly, he said to me, 'Fine, if you're so desperate for me to be intimate with someone else, I will. I'll show you intimacy.'

"And… I believe that's when the whole… 'playing with women' thing started… I-I know it's not fair that he's taking it out on innocent women… but at the same time I was just grateful he was experiencing closeness with someone else…

"He's hurt hundreds of women… but… all I could think of the whole time was him. Thinking that maybe, slowly, he would be recovering…" Jelensta lowered her head. "I know how much you hate the King's actions… but… truly… I was the cause of them…"

Ilonka tilted Jelensta's chin upwards so that they would be looking at each other in the eyes. "You did nothing wrong. You're beautiful and amazing and that's why he fell in love with you. You had every right to speak your mind and do what you think is right. How he dealt with that was his choice, not yours. So please, don't blame yourself…"

Jelensta smiled thinly. "I just wish you wouldn't hate him… Syao… really is my closest and dearest friend. I think after seeing what happened to him… I became a little unstable too. I stopped caring… I developed an attitude… almost daring any man to approach me… I've proven how much I hurt people… so why should I allow anyone to get close to me again? They'll just get hurt…

"For a while… no one knew of this… but I knew he sought council… from… a certain Lord Ferrer Arwin. He was the blond man, who escorted Meiling as his date. Ferrer is known to be kind hearted and compassionate. Syaoran sought him out and poured all his troubles to him. For a while he really was quite unstable, and things around the castle could've been a _lot_ worse had Lord Ferrer not come.

"But luckily he had, and they became great friends throughout the process." Jelensta paused, and took Ilonka's hand in both hers. "See Lonka… it was all a big misunderstanding… your hatred for Syao… your wanting to avenge me… it was all just a big misunderstanding…"

"It matters not. I do not regret my actions."

Jelensta sighed. "I understand it's quite a lot of information to absorb at this point… and it's difficult for you to transition from hating him, to liking him… I only wish… we had more time… then I could show you his true side… _he_ could prove himself to you…"

"There's nothing he can prove. I give him credit for loving you, for being capable of love, but that is all. It does not excuse all his other crimes."

"It matters not at this point… let's not talk about him anymore, my love." _Yes, he's oh so very capable of love… and now, he's finally found someone who's capable of reciprocating that feeling. Sakura, don't you dare break his heart again…_ Jelensta smiled as she leaned forward and kissed Ilonka lightly on the lips. It was the best she could do, with the jail bars getting in the way. "Well, at least now we know why I could never be his Queen… deep inside, I guess I always knew I was waiting for a redheaded beauty…"

Ilonka smiled in returned, closing her eyes at the kiss. "I believe that when we die… we will be reborn."

"You… do?"

"Of course, I have to. To see you again…" Ilonka smiled warmly, her eyes twinkling with hope, as well as tears. "After I die… I will wait for you. I will wait for your time, and we'll reincarnate together… and we'll meet again in our next life… and this time, we'll be together… forever. We'll have more than just a few days with one another… we'll spend our entire life together…"

Jelensta paused, for she was never one who believed in the supernatural. But she couldn't help but to smile at how wonderful that thought was. She took the bottle of lip paint out from her dress pocket and swiped the brush across her lips. Before it could dry, she took Ilonka's hand, and kissed the back of it, leaving a red lip print.

"Lenta?"

"You're mine, Ilonka…" Without meaning to, tears fell out of her eyes.

"Oh, sweetie…"

Jelensta leaned her head against the cell bars, as the tears ran down her cheeks. "Oh God, Ilonka… why can't we have more time? I love you so, _so_ much… the first time in my life I finally found true happiness and love… and you have to be taken away from me so soon."

At her words, Ilonka's lips quivered, as she wiped at her eyes furiously with one hand, while the other never letting go of Jelensta's. "It's okay, Lenta… we should be happy we even had the time we did…"

Jelensta nodded feverishly, trying to convince herself of that. But the tears just won't stop. "I love you, Ilonka…"

"And you know I love you, my darling…"

With their hands intertwined, their heads leaning against one another's as best as they could, they soon drifted into sleep.

—

When Jelensta came to, she had no idea how much time had passed. After all, the cell was still cold, and damp, and clammy, and barely lit.

She wiped at her cheeks, feeling the dried tear stains. Jelensta looked down, and smiled watching Ilonka's sleeping form. She rubbed the back of Ilonka's hand gently to her cheek, and sighed at the touch.

"Jelensta…"

"Yes sweetie?" Jelensta's eyes opened and stared at Ilonka, but realized she had only been muttering in her sleep, and it made her eyes sting yet again.

For the longest time, she simply stared at Ilonka, trying to engrave her features into her mind so she'll remember them forever. Tears began to fall out of the corner of her eyes, but she didn't even notice. All she saw, was Ilonka. She was her world.

Jelensta kept trying to imagine herself continuing to live. Trying to imagine her life from this day forth…

But it just wasn't working.

The pain was too much.

She couldn't live without her.

There was _nothing_ that would comfort her.

A world without Ilonka…

No.

Just, no.

_No._

Slowly, the tears dried on Jelensta's face, as her face hardened, determination filling her eyes. "I'm gonna get you out, Ilonka… I _promise_ _you_…" she whispered, watching Ilonka's sleeping form.

Slowly, she disentangled her fingers from Ilonka's, as she stood up, her head clear.

She knew what she had to do.

—

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in your REVIEW!  
**In the format of: **'name "at" host "dot" com'** – thanks!

—

**Author's Note:** _Aww a whole chapter dedicated to Ilonka and Jelensta! Hope you guys aren't too disappointed since they both are just my OCs… but finally, now we know Jelensta's past with Syao! And yes, it is important... which you can kind of guess since, well, they are technically "divorced" in modern day language, haha. Which signifies… divorce is possible… ahem… hint hint… so yea… :P_

_And poor Syao… I'm sure most of you can guess his relationship with Sakura won't end pretty (not yet at least)… As always, Jelensta and Syao's past was meant to be a brief explanation which ended up… much longer and more dramatic than I had intended… :sigh: I need to learn to stop rambling and writing useless crap…_

_Today's my last day of my co-op job! And next next Monday my 3B term starts! :( Anyone feel like the more courses you take in school / co-op jobs you go through the LESS certain you are of what you want to do with your life…?_

_I feel kind of… sad. For my past two co-op terms I finished by going out with friends, but this term I left at kind of an odd day (Monday), and nobody's free… as I was clearing out my desk at 8pm in my office, all by myself, all kinds of nostalgia came flooding in as I threw out my documents one by one… a little depressed right now. And kind of feel like, well, an end to things. All 4 months. All done now. I will probably feel better later, but for now… a little sad._

_8217 words! Back to the good ol' days when I wrote and wrote and just couldn't stop._


	30. The Escape

**Author's Note: **_AMG… chapter THIRTY? :le gasp!: Damn, this is turning out to be SO much longer than I expected…_

)**Ayunli**( - O.o damn, I didn't know ff(dot)net accepted those symbols even… haha so cute. Aww thank you so much! I'm glad you like Lenta :happy tears: She's been an OC of mine for a while now but I never really developed her except this really short one-shot… but writing so much about her here actually inspired me to continue writing this story I started about her a looooonngg time ago :D Oii, so sorry about Tomo and Mei… but honestly at this point I don't really know anything unique/interesting about their feelings except, well, as we all expect, very upset… but hopefully this chapter make up for it just a tiiiiiiny bit!

)**HappyHam**( - Haha, that's sort of the "foreshadow"… though not much of one now that I'm telling you… n.n; but yes, the point of that was in a way for Syao to change history and blah blah by introducing 'divorce' and such… kinda like how that King from England built his own church or something just to get a divorce and marry another woman… though he ended up killing that wife! D:

)**BiskElle**( - Haha the Jelensta and Syao pairing was suppose to be very brief! But I get so into my writing they end up… well, like this. This story was seriously supposed to be about 17 chapters total… Aww, I'm very flattered 'Wanted' is worth for you to think about even after you read it! Although aren't these 'mystery' things suppose to be written to be misleading the readers to someone, so at the last minute, BAM! It's a total surprise? Well, I failed that, haha. Well you'll be glad to know I am almost done it now! I've got like 1.25 chapters left to write and the story is DONE (assuming the last chapter doesn't turn out to be too long…) and then Ima back the crap out of it so that no matter how many hard drives I lose it will never be lost!

)**ZBZ**( - Hey, I'm in Waterloo… which according to statistics is the city that surfs 'FML' the most by like a huge percentage… we're so depressing… T.T

_**Big thanks to my reviews!**_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

**Chapter** **Thirty**

_The Escape_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

Tomoyo's room…

"I… I can't believe it… she's… she's really going to be executed…" Meiling hiccupped, her head leaning against Lord Ferrer's shoulder, who is currently sitting on what used to be Kaho's bed.

Sakura was sitting by herself on the ground, her head leaned back against the wall, her hair an array of mess plastered against the tears on her face. She looked terrible, and barely sane. "Ilonka…"

"We could try to visit her…" Lord Ferrer suggested.

"No." Eriol shook his head grimly. Tomoyo was sitting on her bed, her back against the headboard, her face turned to the direction of the wall nearest to her. Eriol was standing next to her bed, watching her with deep worry and concern. The fact he could only see the back of her head was not helping things. "Ilonka's been sentenced to death… the cell she's being kept in is highly secure and no one is allowed to visit."

"But we're not just people. We are people of status." Ferrer said.

"Even the King himself is not allowed to visit. The only way he can see a death row criminal is by ordering the person to be brought to him, with guards all around for the King's protection. I mean this isn't a small issue… she tried to _kill_ the King." Eriol replied.

"But surely, the King would anticipate the girls to want to see Ilonka for one last time before tomorrow…" Ferrer said.

Eriol's face darkened. "You heard what he said at the trial today. He asked us all to get out, and that is that."

"We have to see Ilonka…" Sakura whispered in a raspy voice, her pupils still dilated and staring forward, not blinking.

"It's not that easy, Sakura…" Eriol said softly. "There is literally nothing we can do…"

Meiling's eyes flashed. "Unless… we kill every single guard there."

"That is crazy!" Eriol exclaimed. "First of all assuming we can, it'll take less than five minutes for the whole castle to be alarmed and we'll be caught again—that's hardly enough time for us to speak to Lady Fai. Secondly do you know how severe of a crime that will be? We're talking _murder_!"

"So?" Meiling retorted angrily. "Yeah, murder, just like how the King is murdering Ilonka!"

"Lady Raye while I understand your pain…" Ferrer said. "But it's too much to put such a label on King Syaoran. Lady Fai is a kind young woman under normal circumstances, I have no doubt, but she did admit to attempt to murder the King on _multiple_ accounts and if he did not kill her, she would continue to do so! What would you do in such a situation?"

Meiling shook her head rapidly. "I don't know, but not kill her! I would not kill her!"

"Regardless we should all stop moping. Night has fallen and we've all shed enough tears for the day. What we need to do is figure out what—if anything—we want to do. Ilonka's… execution is tomorrow." Eriol said.

"And that's why I keep saying we should go see her!" Meiling cried exasperatedly.

"But that's ridiculous! There's simply no way around it! Perhaps we should consider something else." Eriol said.

"No." Sakura replied firmly. "It's not about changing the plan; it's about how badly we want it. If there's a will, there's a way."

"Not without murder!" Eriol exclaimed. "Or at the very least getting someone hurt!"

"Well think harder, you're supposed to be the brains! Maybe you just don't care enough." Meiling said.

"Don't care. Don't care? How dare you accuse that of me?" Eriol said.

"Well, for one, you have nearly as much power as the King and you're telling me you can't do anything to get us to _see_ Ilonka?" Sakura said.

"_**SILENCE**_!" And so it was, as everyone stared at Tomoyo. Slowly, she turned around to face them, her stare icy, but determined. "We are not to argue anymore about how to see Ilonka tonight. Instead, we are to discuss how to get her out."

"Well said, Daidouji." And the door to Tomoyo's room suddenly swung open, and in walked Jelensta, her strides ever so confident.

"Jelensta." Suspicion was clear in Eriol's voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I'd love to chat, but we haven't got time. Tomoyo's right; we have to get her out."

Lord Ferrer frowned. "And why is this so important to you?"

Jelensta rolled her eyes impatiently. "That's a long story for another night. For now, just know you need me, because I'm the one with a plan."

"But—"

Tomoyo cut off Eriol's protest. "No, let her talk. She's right, we have but a few hours before Ilonka's judgement, and if we are to get her out, we should take advantage of the night. Time is of essence. Please, Lady Kalira, tell us your plan."

—

"…and, I think it's needless to say, but Eriol will have to be the one to get Ilonka out."

Eriol frowned. "This is preposterous… it's… it's treason! I cannot do this to the King! It is unthinkable!"

Desperately, Tomoyo ran forth and clung onto the collar of Eriol's clothing. "How can you still defend the King at a time like such?" Her eyes were filled with a crazed light, but despite that, tears were also forming and it broke Eriol's heart. "The King is cruel, cold, and heartless! He feels nothing for Ilonka; all he cares for is his pride! And why should he care for her? He's never known her the way I did, the way we all did. He doesn't see her as a person, he sees her as an object. He sees her as a chance to teach a lesson to his people, to threaten any potential future assassins. At a time like this you're choosing your loyalty to the King over a friend's _life_? Listen to yourself!"

"Tomoyo, that's not true… I've known the King for a very long time and I don't think what he's doing to Ilonka is as clear cut as coldblooded murder… I do believe… deep down, he does feel pain... he does not want to kill her… truly, he wants to let her go…"

"Oh, _really_? Then why doesn't he? Open your eyes, Eriol! He is the King! If he really wanted her to go, if he really cared _anything_ for her at all, HE WOULD JUST LET HER GO! Why can't you understand that?"

"But he has duties, duties he must do as the King—"

"BUT IF HE CARED ENOUGH HE STILL WOULD DO WHAT WAS RIGHT! If I were him, what do you think I would care more for? Some intangible thing like reputation, or the life of someone I care about, someone I love?"

"Tomoyo…" But at that moment Eriol wasn't thinking of the King anymore… her words rang in his ears, and he thought only of himself and his Tomoyo… _What do I care more for… my reputation? Or my love…?_ And so he convinced his heart of her words. And slowly, he reached up and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "You're right… it is up to us. If the King could be depended on, he would've already done something."

Tomoyo closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Thank you…" she whispered softly. "Eriol…" At last, she seemed slightly less hysterical.

"Great, I'm glad we got that settled." Jelensta said, completely ignoring the emotional scene that had just occurred. "So let's go over this again. Arwin, you'll pretend to go out for a late night stroll and come back home with two prostitutes; a red head, and a black-haired one. Try to show little of their face, and as much of their hair as possible. During this time, Eriol will get Ilonka out. Eriol will bring Ilonka to his room to 'question', and Arwin will bring the two prostitutes to Tomoyo's room where Sakura, Meiling and I will be waiting. Ilonka and I will switch clothing with the prostitutes. We'll wait about half an hour. During this time, Sakura and Meiling, I need you two to sneak the prostitutes out. Drug them, knock them unconscious, anything goes. But I need them out of the castle without anyone seeing them within half an hour. Since Ilonka and I will leave from the east gates, you two should get the girls out the west gates. And keep an eye on all guards that have seen the girls, make sure they don't go anywhere near the East gates. Meanwhile Arwin will be escorting Ilonka and me out of the castle, sending his 'prostitutes' home. During this time, Tomoyo I need you to cry and scream and beg at King Syaoran. Whatever it takes, keep him distracted and make sure he doesn't hear of or suspect of this plan; not until we get Ilonka out. Once it's done, I will ask to see the King immediately, and that's your cue it's been done, and you can leave. Eriol, I want you to lay low during this time; after all, your role is the riskiest. Everyone understand?"

Everybody nodded.

The mood was heavy and serious. The plan was dangerous and they're putting all their lives on the line for this, but they realized Tomoyo was right; they had to get Ilonka out. And now that Jelensta was here, they actually have a plan.

"Great, let's not waste any more time. Arwin, Go. Try to pace yourself. In exactly one hour Eriol will head down to the dungeon to retrieve Ilonka."

Lord Ferrer nodded solemnly as he stepped out the door.

"Wait!"

Arwin spun around to the voice, and came face to face with Meiling. "Yes, Lady Raye?"

"…call me Meiling." She said softly, staring into his eyes. "I… I appreciate you doing this. But… why?"

And his warm smile returned. "Lord Eriol and Lady Jelensta are both very good friends of mine. It is a favour to them. Also… I notice this situation is hurting you a great deal. I'd like to ease your pains, any way possible."

Meiling gave a tiny smile in return. "Thank you, Lord Ferrer." And she gave him a kiss on the cheek, before walking back into the room, and closing the door behind her with a small smile.

Arwin's eyes widened slightly, as his hand rose to touch his cheek where she had kissed him. And suddenly, he felt like nothing could go wrong tonight.

_**A**__**n hour later…**_

"Ohh, stop it!" The redhead giggled as she snuggled up closer against Lord Ferrer's back.

"Why?" He whispered in a husky voice against her bare neck.

She just giggled some more as the black-haired girl traced her fingers along his chest.

For the life of him Arwin couldn't figure out how he even managed to pile three girls plus himself onto this one horse. Oh, his poor horse… One girl sat in front of him, while the other two each sat on one of his leg.

"Now listen Aria, I'll pay you up front, and I want you to give my friend a good time, and keep him busy the whole night, got it?"

The brunette pouted. "Why me? I'd rather please you, milord." She said flirtatiously.

Arwin forced a smile onto his lips. "I promised my friend, that's why." He was pretty sure giving the guards one girl would help in keeping their mouths shut about him sneaking girls in the castle in the middle of the night.

"But my techniques are soooo much better than Ruby or Love over there…"

Lord Arwin could only sigh. Of course they all wanted to please a Lord. Everyone knows Lords have more gold. His legs were already getting numb. _This is going to be a long ride…_ he thought miserably as the girls fought over him.

—

"Lord Ferrer has been gone a while now. Eriol." Jelensta nodded at him.

Eriol sighed as he nodded back, picking up a golden scroll onto which he forged the King's handwriting, as well as the King's seal. "I'll be back."

He tugged the scroll neatly in his sleeves as he walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Tomoyo cried, running up to him just as he was about to close the door behind him.

"Yes?"

Tomoyo stared deeply into his clearly concerned and hesitant eyes. "I… I know you're only doing this for me, Eriol… and… thank you."

"You know I'd do anything for you…"

"I know." Tomoyo replied, tears of happiness filling her eyes. "And… I love you." The last words stumbled out in a hurry out of her mouth as she closed her eyes tightly and pecked Eriol quickly on the lips.

When she pulled back, her face was red, and she could barely bring her eyes up to meet his.

"I will be back soon." Was all Eriol said, as he closed the door behind him. Little did Tomoyo know, the moment the door closed Eriol leaned against it and let out a deep breath he didn't even know he was holding in, as he clutched at his rapidly pounding heart. He took out the scroll and read over its writing one more time, then he thought of Tomoyo, then he thought of the King. "I'm sorry, my liege…" he whispered, as he headed towards the dungeon.

—

"HALT! NO ONE'S ALLOWED IN!" The guards cried, holding up their spears.

In the dim light from the torches on the wall, Eriol could barely make out two guards standing by the narrow entrance. "It is I, Advisor Hiiragizawa Eriol."

"My Lord!" The two soldiers kneeled before him at the recognition, but then quickly stood up and blocked the entrance with their spears. "Unfortunately my Lord, you should know that absolutely _no_ _one_ is allowed in. Not even the King himself, and it is our duty to make sure of that."

_Yeah, perfect example of that earlier with Jelensta, huh…_ he thought with a roll of his eyes, but said nothing. "Do not worry. I'm not here to enter; I come to deliver a message from the King himself." He said, pulling out the golden scroll from his sleeves.

Seeing the King's command, the two soldiers quickly kneeled once more. "Your Majesty! What is your command?"

Eriol unrolled the golden silk scroll slowly, and held the parchment before him and began to read. "By direct order of King Li Syaoran of the Li Kingdom, I hereby ask for Ilonka to be released at once and be put under custody of Advisor Hiiragizawa to conduct further questioning. Her trial today was rushed and not all facts were heard; it is my belief that my Advisor, who is a master when it comes to manipulating the mind, alone will be better at extracting a more complete confession from this criminal."

The guards looked at one another. "Are you asking us to hand over Ilonka, an attempted assassin, to you?"

"It's not what I'm asking; it's by order of the King."

The guards paused. "It doesn't sound right…"

_Great. Of all days I get the smart ones._ "You dare question the King's order?"

"Not at all, my Lord. An order's an order."

And Eriol breathed a mental sigh of relief.

One of the guards went into the dungeon, and after a few minutes came back dragging a dirty and tired and tied up Ilonka, who still had enough energy to shoot death glares all around her. "This her?"

Eriol pretended to examine her. Luckily for him Ilonka was smart enough not to blurt out his name and continued to look pissed off. Well, or maybe she's just pissed off. Regardless, it was a good thing she gave no indications of knowing him. "Yes. That red hair and that hateful stare are unmistakable. Bring her to my interrogation room as soon as possible, I will be waiting." And without a second glance, Eriol walked away.

"Ay…" the guard holding Ilonka sighed. "Royalties, never worried what trouble they bring us, always just orders, orders, orders… well, quickly now, go get Larry and Black to take this girl away, they should be patrolling the other side now. Man, she's giving me the creeps…" The guard shuttered glancing at her hateful, dark eyes.

—

"My Lord, what are you doing out so late?" The soldier asked, as Lord Ferrer approached the gates on his horse.

Lord Ferrer smirked as he stepped off his mount. "Well, it's been a hell of a day here today, I'm totally stressed here. A man's gotta get some, ya know what I'm sayin'?"

The soldier chuckled. "Hear, hear! What a mess it's been! One of the King's own women, trying to murder him! And some commoner girl rejecting his proposal? What's this Kingdom come to. Go have yourself a good time my Lord, while you're at it, some good ale wouldn't hurt either!" He stared at the three lovely girls up and down.

Lord Ferrer patted the soldier on the back. "Thanks, my good man. And listen… I'd prefer if you didn't report this to King Syaoran… he's got enough to worry about as it is, no need troubling him with knowing his guests are bored out of their wits… and in return, I'll let you have one of the girls."

Arwin could almost see the guard drool. "Daaammn, haven't been with a woman for way too long… Do I get my pick?"

"Nope. Red head and black haired ones are mine. Take the brunette, she's pretty skilled from what I hear."

"'Course, course, keep the exotic ones for yous self…"

But Lord Ferrer didn't have time to chat. "Go have fun with her." he said, pushing the whining brunette onto the guard. "Enjoy the night."

The soldier nodded eagerly as he put an arm around the girl and they walked away.

The moment they were out of sight, Lord Ferrer quickly straightened himself up and grabbed each girl by the hand. "We have to hurry." He whispered, taking big strides towards Tomoyo's room.

"Oooh, someone's impatient!"

"I like a man who takes charge!"

He really couldn't wait to get rid of them.

—

The door to the damp, shady interrogation room of Eriol's suite opened as the guards threw Ilonka onto the stone cold ground in front of Eriol.

"My Lord." They both went on their knees.

"Rise."

"My Lord, would you like us to stay here? We can assist you with various torture methods."

"No need, Ilonka and I will be needing a little… alone time." He smirked wickedly looking down at her.

"Yes, My Lord. Would you like us to guard the door then? To ensure no one enters?"

"No, that is quite alright. I'd much rather you two go back to your shifts and make sure no criminals escape their cell. No one would enter this room by free will. Especially not at night."

"Yes, My Lord." They bowed quickly, and began to retreat.

"Oh, Ilonka…" Eriol said, circling Ilonka like she was his prey. "There's much you haven't told the King... but I'm going to get it out of you, if it's the last thing I do…"

The door slammed shut behind the soldiers.

Almost instantly, Eriol knelt down and untied the cloth around Ilonka's mouth, enabling her to speak. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU SICK BASTARD! YOU THINK I DIDN'T TELL YOU EVERYTHING? REALLY? YOU ROYALTIES ARE ALL THE SAME WORTHLESS—"

Out of reflex, Eriol shoved the cloth back into Ilonka's mouth. "Ilonka! Calm down! What do you take me for? I love Tomoyo more than anything in this world, and you're her best friend, how could I possibly harm you?"

Ilonka moved her mouth awkwardly, signally she'd like to talk.

"Promise you won't start screaming at me again?"

Ilonka nodded.

With a sigh, Eriol removed the gag once again from her mouth.

"If what you say is true… why am I bound by ropes from head to toe? What are you going to do with me?"

Eriol gave her a thin smile, for deep in his heart, he felt ashamed of himself for his betrayal to the King, whom he grew up with. "Nothing. And it's not me, it's _us_. _We_ are going to give you your freedom."

—

"Now both of you," Lord Ferrer tapped each woman on the tip of their nose. "Close your eyes, I've got a surprise for you…"

"Oohhh, a surprise! Of course, of course!" As the two whores closed their eyes in anticipation, Lord Ferrer quickly opened the door, stepped in and ducked, as two wool sacks came behind the door and trapped one woman in each. Before the surprised girls could let out their horrified scream, Arwin slammed the door shut.

"!"

"WHAT IS THIS MY LORD? WHAT IS THIS?"

Despite the shut doors and empty corridors, Lord Ferrer couldn't help but to worry. Those girls sure had a voice.

"Please stop screaming!" Sakura begged. "You're not being kidnapped, but before I can let you out I need you to remain calm!"

"I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE! AHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME! SOMEONE! ANYONE! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED BY A CRAZY GUY! HEEELPP!"

"No, you're not going to die!" Lord Ferrer said frantically, trying to calm them to no avail. "I'm not going to kill you, or do anything to you! But please, just hear me speak!"

"MY LIFE! MY YOUNG LIFE IS OVER! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS OH GOD HELP ME! MOTHER! FATHER! I AM SORRY FOR WHAT I'VE BECOME BUT I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"SOMEBODY HEEELLPP! HEEELLPP! HEEELPPP ME! AAAHHHH! HEELLPP!"

"Can you two quiet down just for a second and hear me out?"

"HEEELLPPP ME! HELP! HELP! I'M GOING TO DIE! HELP ME HELP!"

"Oh for goodness sake…" Jelensta growled as she picked up her wooden make-up box, and smacked it across the two girls' heads.

The two sacks stopped moving and slumped to the floor.

Immediately, the room was filled with silence.

Sakura sweatdropped. Meiling twitched. Lord Ferrer sighed. "Well, I suppose that was unavoidable…"

"Hey, I gave them ample time." Jelensta said defensively.

"Yup, all of a minute and a half." Meiling bristled.

"Well we're not going to risk anybody finding out about this! And my gosh those girls had voices of screeching, off-tune trumpets…" Jelensta knelt down as she began to pull the sack off one of the girls. "Oh come _on_." Jelensta cried out in dismay, looking at the black-haired girl she just took the sack off of. "_This_ is supposed to be me?" She glared at Lord Ferrer. "What brothel did you go to—the Dumb and Stupid? This girl looks like she's got the intelligence of a rock—with all due respect to the rock."

"Uh, hello! Why are you focusing on what she looks like?"

Jelensta simply shook her head in distaste as Tomoyo helped the other girl out of the sack.

A minute later Sakura and Meiling came back with some plain dresses, shoes, and two blonde wigs.

"Well… I was hoping it didn't have to be like this but…" Jelensta turned to face Lord Arwin. "Other room, please."

"What? Why? What are you going to do to the girls?"

Jelensta rolled her eyes. "Strip them like barbarians and steal their clothing, what do you think?"

"You know they're technically _my_ girls… I should get to see them nak—alright I'll go!" Arwin mumbled as all the girls shot him death glares.

Ten minutes later they got the two unconscious girls into their new clothing and wigs, while Jelensta put on the black-haired prostitute's clothing, and had the red-head one's folded neatly in her grasp. "Sakura, Meiling, wait until those two wake up, and get them out."

"Why don't we just leave them here? I think it's safer that way."

"Probably. But if we do get caught, King Syaoran might consider them to be our accomplices, and they might be sentenced to death. I don't want that kind of blood on my hand. I didn't hit them that hard; they should wake up within the hour. And if they don't… um, try cold water. If that doesn't work, try hot water."

Sakura's eye twitched slightly. _Never make an enemy of her… on second thought… probably a safer idea to never make a friend of her either…_

"Tomoyo." Jelensta nodded knowingly at her.

Tomoyo nodded back. "In ten minutes, I will seek the King. I will do everything I can, but please do hurry back."

Jelensta pinned her hair up, and quickly swiped on a bright red lip paint. "Oooh, my _Lord_! Shall we go?" She batted her eyes and giggled in a sarcastic high pitch tone after she opened the door and joined Arwin outside.

"Let's get this over with…" Arwin rolled his eyes as Jelensta grabbed his arm. Looking down at her face, Arwin smiled slightly seeing the determination in her eyes. Despite her casual demeanour, she was so very kind, and smarter than anyone he'd ever known. _What a little heart breaker… Not King Syaoran, not Prince Swan… you must be waiting for someone amazing._

—

The door creaked open, and a ray of light illuminated the room.

"Oh God, Lonka…" the moment the door closed, Jelensta fell on her knees, hugging the crouching Ilonka tightly to her.

"Lenta…" Ilonka's arms hung by her side. "What are you doing?"

Jelensta pulled back slightly, a frown on her face. "What's the matter? Did Eriol not explain to you?"

"He did… and I think this is a ridiculous plan."

"What do you mean?"

"The King will find out. He _will_ suspect you guys. And you guys will be punished for me."

"Yes, for you to live, we all think that's very much worth it."

"Live… yes, but what point is there to that? I cannot go back to my father and face him like this! I will be so ashamed! I failed to kill the King, and I escaped my punishment! What meaning is there to life to be so degraded and—"

Jelensta growled. That stupidly crazed and determined look was returning to those dark eyes. "Oh shut up about that will you? If your father will be ashamed of you because you chose life over death then he's stupid!"

"Don't talk about my father like that!"

"I'll talk about him however the damn hell I please! If he rather his daughter dead than dishonoured, he is no father."

"Because my father has pride! Not like this despicable Li family!"

"Oh for crying out loud you have to _shut up_!"

Ilonka frowned. "How can you say that? After knowing what he's done to my mothe—"

"Yes, King Syaoran's _father_ was without a doubt a total bastard, but stop pinning that title on King Syaoran! Do you understand?" Jelensta grabbed Ilonka by the shoulders, as her eyes softened. "I understand how much pain you suffered because of King Syaoran's father, but revenge doesn't work like that… if you were to kill King Syaoran then you'll become a murderer, do you understand? You would have murdered an innocent, and trust me, you won't be able to live with yourself when that happens, no matter what you think now…"

Ilonka's eyes glistened, as she blinked back the tears that threatened to spill at Jelensta's words. "But… But my father—"

"Your father is blinded by hatred. You need to convince him what you believe, what you _know_ is true deep in your heart—that King Syaoran is _not_ his father, and no matter what you do, you cannot avenge one life with another..."

"Lenta…"

Jelensta hugged her tightly. "We don't have much time, Ilonka. We have to leave now, before the sun rises. You know… if you do not wish to face your father just yet, you don't have to. I've brought enough gold for you to last you a life time—not a life of luxury, but a decent, independent life, nevertheless."

Ilonka nodded, as she wiped a tear away with her free hand.

"My Lords?"

"Of course." Eriol and Arwin bowed as they headed into a nearby room.

"C'mon, get dressed." Jelensta tossed the red-head prostitute's clothing at her along with a small make up kit and some hair pins. "Ever wonder what you'd look like as a slut?"

Ilonka couldn't help but to laugh through her tears. "I love you, Lenta…"

"I love you. And that's why I'll do anything for you. All you have to do is promise me you'll forget about this blood vengeance, and live."

Ilonka nodded, a wan smile on her face, as she pulled off the rags they gave her as a prisoner.

—

"Loorrrddd Ferrreerrr!" Jelensta whined snuggling up to him.

Lord Ferrer had one arm around Ilonka and the other around Jelensta as he walked towards the castle gates, ushering them forward. "Fun time's over ladies, time to go home."

"B-But we're tiiired! Let us stay my Lord, I'm sure we can please you more tomorrow!"

"I paid for the services. I ain't signing up to pay for your living expenses as well."

Ilonka grumbled as Lord Ferrer's strong arm pushed her forward.

Step by step, with timed whining and complaining from Ilonka and Jelensta, they made their way to the castle gates.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

"It is I, Lord Ferrer Arwin."

"My Lord!" The soldiers went on their knees as Arwin came into view.

"Open the gates, I'm sending these two home. I'm done with them."

"Must you at this hour?"

Arwin narrowed his eyes. "I paid them exactly enough for one night, and that's all I'm responsible for. Shoo, go now!" Arwin pushed the yelping girls forward out of the open gates. "Hey you!" He cried, startling a young soldier. "Stop trying to peek at them."

"What's the big idea… they're just whores anyway, what's with the faces all covered up with some fancy veil…"

Jelensta looked up into the soldier's eyes. Her green satin veil wrapped around her head and covered everything from her nose down. "We still got family you know… how do you think they'd react to us having such a profession?"

"I really wouldn't call it a profession…"

"Enough chit chat! Get going."

"Hm! What a stingy Lord!" Ilonka whined out loud to Jelensta.

"Shut you before I beat you!"

"Ohhh!" Jelensta giggled as she took Ilonka's hand, and the two ran into the distance, into the darkness.

"What a pain…" Arwin rolled his eyes as he turned to walk away.

"You know…" one soldier said to another, when Arwin was out of sight. "I always thought Lord Ferrer was a one-woman, loyal kind of man… who knew this is what he really does?"

"Yea, you can never tell with people…"

—

"We made it! Oh my Gosh, I can't believe it! I'm actually out!" Ilonka couldn't help but to twirl and jump into the air, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"That's right. You're going to live, my love. I will not allow anyone to take you away from me, so long as I live."

Hand in hand, under the white, bright moon, the two girls ran as fast as they could through the wildflowers, their dresses fluttering behind them; it was truly a beautiful sight to behold. With all the excitement, they did not feel any fatigue.

They did not know how long they ran, nor which direction they were running towards, all they knew is that they were further and further away from the castle, to a place where Ilonka will be a free woman.

"Hey, I think I see something in the distance…" Ilonka pointed out at something glistening under the moonlight. As they approached, they realized they reached a small pond, surrounded by white lilies, with the moon and stars reflected in the clear water. "How beautiful…" Ilonka murmured as she stopped and knelt by the water. Gently, she scooped a handful of water as she drank. "Mmm, it's cool, but sweet."

Jelensta frowned slightly. "Ilonka, we should keep going…" she had a bad feeling…

"Come on, Lenta, who's going to notice us now? For all they know two whores just left the castle, which I bet happens all the time. And the King is probably kept busy by Tomoyo's crying and whining—and I tell you that girl sure can cry." She winked. "Besides… look at how beautiful this is… it's like… it's like it's meant for us… for our… last night together…"

Jelensta's eyes dropped as she sat down slowly next to Ilonka, leaning her head on Ilonka's shoulder. "Yea, you're right… our last moment… but no more than a few minutes, okay?"

"Don't worry Lenta… no one knows us here…"

"Jelensta?"

Jelensta stiffened. No. _Way._ Quickly, Jelensta fixed her veil so that it covered her face properly. "Ignore him." She whispered through gritted teeth as Ilonka did the same. Talk about irony…

But her lack of response didn't seem to discourage the young man. "Jelensta?" He called out again, walking faster and faster towards them.

_I suppose it would be too suspicious if we both jumped into the pond right now…_

Jelensta continued to ignore the man as she giggled and gossiped to Ilonka about all the men she's been with.

But whoever it was didn't know when to quit. "Jelensta." He said once more, this time somehow with more confidence, as he laid a hand on Jelensta's shoulder.

Jelensta stiffened, but turned around with a giant, overly sweet, and fake smile. _Oh my dear God…_ But her face never betrayed her erratic and frustrated heartbeats. "Why, hello there!" She squealed in a high-pitched, flirty tone. "You talkin' to me, good lookin'?"

"Jelensta what are you—"

"Why, I ain't this Jelensta, but for the right price, I can be." She winked, then reach for Ilonka's hand, licking her lips. "Hell, for the right price, we can _both_ be yar Jelensta…"

The young man frowned. "Jelensta stop… I can recognize you from a million miles away… I can _feel_ it when you're nearby… you think this kind of disguise can fool me?"

"Look darlin', it was kinda cute, but now's getting just a tad annoying. I ain't your Jelensta girl and—"

"Jelensta!" He yelled abruptly, cutting her short, as he reached forward to pull off her veil.

"Alright, alright, stop!" She mumbled in irritation, slapping his hand away. "God, Charles, you of all people, what are you even doing here?"

Slowly, a warm smile came over Charles Swan's face as he for some reason took her words as an invitation to sit down next to her. "I knew it was you…" he said excitedly. "I just knew, ya know? My Jelensta… I haven't seen you in so long, but I could never forget you. Everyday, all I can wish for is night time, for that's when I dream of you. And every night, in my dream, we—"

"Okay!" Jelensta quickly cut him off. "I… really don't think I want to know… and you haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?"

But he was too excited to answer her. "My God, Jelensta, when was the last time we saw each other? I thought for sure I'd see you at the Ball, but was sorely disappointed when I didn't… I almost gave up on you then; I thought, it must be a sign from God that it's just not meant to be… he's helping me get over you… but now… now!" His eyes sparkled. "This must be destiny! Jelensta, I never married Jacquette; I've been delaying the marriage year after year so I could—"

"Charles!" Jelensta frowned, an edge entering her voice. A very sharp edge. "Look, I'm kind of busy right now. If you really care for me even the tiniest bit, you would walk away, and tell no one you saw me tonight."

Charles frowned. "You didn't… really become a prostitute, did you?"

"Of course not!" Jelensta snapped. "Just, go away."

"No… think about it, what are the chances of us meeting here, at this hour? None. There was no chance of this happening—"

"Clearly that's not true…" Jelensta muttered under her breath.

"—but it did. Why? Because it was meant to. You need help with something, that must be it. And I want to help you. I want to do everything I can to help you."

"No, Charles, you don't. If you really knew what I was doing you'd get me killed."

"You really think so little of me? Jelensta you know I would do absolutely _anything_ for you. Did me giving up my entire family, inheritance, and kingdom just for a _chance_ of being with you mean nothing? I would give my life to you willingly; how could I ever get you killed? How could I ever even have you harmed?"

Jelensta sighed. They really should get going… and knowing Charles, this was going to drag out for a long while. "Look Charles—"

But next to her, Ilonka rolled her eyes as she got up and stood in front of Charles. "Jelensta this man is head over heels for you—"

"See? She understands!"

"—we could really use that to our advantage."

"Eh?"

"Ilonka don't—"

But Ilonka had already pulled her veil off. A gentle breeze blew by, and her bright, firey hair fluttered like dancing flames in the air.

"Oh, my, _God_." Charles's eyes widened. "Y-You're… you're…"

"Yeah, I'm that assassin that caused such a huge commotion today."

"W-What are you—"

"She's my best friend." Jelensta said, as she too stood up, and stood next to Ilonka. "I love her, and I'm not going to let her die."

"Y-You're b-b-best friends with an a-assa-assassin?"

"Yes, I am. Now are you going to help us get away or not? We don't have much time."

"I-I—"

Jelensta smirked. "I knew it, all your talk of love, it's all just fancy, meaningless garbage all you royalties are so good at throwing around. Let's go Ilonka."

But at those words Charles's expression became serious, and he grabbed Jelensta's wrist. "You know, that's what I love about you. That you are always so honest and forthcoming. Ever since meeting you I also wanted to be more direct. I don't want to be one of those royalties who's all talks. I don't know why you're best friends with a criminal or how you two even met, but I believe in you, and I am a man of my words. I will help you. Come."

"Where?"

"You can take my carriage. It's carried by two of the best horses from my land, they'll take you two far away, somewhere safe."

"And what about you…?"

"I'll walk back, it matters not as long as you're safe."

A small smile touched upon Jelensta's lips as she reached up and brushed his hair back. "You're a good man, Charles. Please don't take this as more than it is. I will never love you nor marry you, but I do think you are an honourable man worth knowing."

"And I will never forget you, nor give up on you."

"Enough talking. Take us to this carriage you promised."

"Of course." Charles offered his arm, but Jelensta ignored it as she walked forward, holding tightly onto Ilonka's hand.

They walked along the pond for less than five minutes before reaching a large oak tree, under which stood two majestic white horses, tied to a frilled carriage. "Well, this isn't going to attract attention at all, clearly…" Jelensta mumbled.

"Beggars can't be choosers, right?"

"Well, I'm not a beggar, now am I? But, I suppose this'll do." Jelensta ushered Ilonka forward, and she complied by getting into the carriage.

Jelensta paused, as she turned around, facing Charles. "I won't forget this, you know. Thank you."

"You never need to thank me. You've shown me more to life than I'll ever know. It is I who should thank you. For opening my eyes to the real world."

Jelensta smiled, as she held up the veil that shielded the entrance of the carriage. But before stepping on, she just had to ask one question. She just had to. "You know, Charles, you never told me why you are here in the middle of the night…"

"Oh, I am here with—"

"CHARLES?"

Jelensta could actually feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up at the screech. "Oh no…"

"CHARLES!"

Charles smiled guiltily. "—Jacquette." He finished before turning around to face her, only to be greeted with a full slap across the face.

"I KNEW IT! It's always her, ALWAYS! You're like the plague of my life you disgusting vermin!" She screeched at Jelensta, shoving Charles aside. "God, and look at you! Look at that shameful clothing you are wearing! Is this how you're seducing men? How you brainwashed my fiancé?"

"First of all, I did not brainwash your fiancé, nor have I ever intentionally 'seduced' a man. What can I say, men just like me more than you." Jelensta smirked. "And in all honesty Charles and I met here by accident. If you would've kept to yourself for ten more seconds I would've left and gotten out of both your lives for good."

"Oh, and you expect me to believe that based on the fact you're about to get on _my_ goddamn carriage with my fiancé?"

"Um, actually," Charles pointed out meekly. "_She_ was about to get on your carriage. Just her."

Jacquette turned around, her eyes glaring so hard it was as if she was trying to set Charles on fire with her willpower alone. "You were going to let that _slut_ leave with our ride?"

"She needs to get somewhere urgently…"

"Oh, that's just _perfect_ you fool. And how exactly are _we_ suppose to get home?"

"Well, we're under no time constraint; we could always send one of our guards to fetch another one from the castle for us…"

"Yes, an _hour_ freakin' later! It is _freezing_ out here! You know what, I want to go back." She glowered at Charles. "_Now._ It's _urgent_."

"Jacquette…" Charles reached forward to grab her arm but she shook him off angrily. "Don't be unreasonable, Jelensta really does have somewhere to get to, we can wait, she can't."

"No, I _can't_ wait actually. Are you going to tell me this whore's needs are more important than your fiancée's? More important than the needs of an Eyre princess?"

"Jacquette—"

But she ignored Charles, and attempted to shove Jelensta from the entrance of carriage. But Jelensta didn't budge. "Move."

"No."

"I said MOVE!"

"No. You're not going in that carriage. We can stand here all night, and drag this out, or you can let me go."

"Let you have your way again? Like how you get your way with _everything_? _Over my dead body Kalira!_"

"Oh wouldn't I _love_ to have that arranged…" Jelensta muttered under her breath.

"MOVE IT!" Jacquette screeched clawing at Jelensta's shoulder, trying to move her out of the way. She kicked, she scratched. But Jelensta wouldn't budge. There was no way she's going to let Jacquette in that carriage. "STUBBORN LITTLE SLUT! HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!"

Jelensta scoffed. "I wouldn't call this 'defy' as I'm not one of your servants. You have no authority over me."

"Oh, sure I do, my family is one of the most powerful—"

"Like I give a damn! It's still just one of many kingdoms! And you're just one of many princesses throughout this land!"

"Get, _away_, from my carriage!"

"NO!"

"KALIRA GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY CARRIAGE!"

"NO!"

"AAARRGHH! MOVE IT!"

"NEVER!"

"What is all this fighting?" Jelensta felt her blood turn to ice as behind her, the curtains to the carriage opened, and out stepped Ilonka.

As Ilonka locked eyes with Jacquette, she knew in that moment she was screwed. Especially with her head wrap having fallen around her shoulders. Quickly, she pulled it up and covered her hair hastily.

Jacquette's eyes were round with shock at who she had just seen. _She's so familiar… that hair… those eyes…_ And it clicked. _The assassin. What's she doing here—_ And suddenly everything made sense.

Slowly, a vengeful smile crawled upon her face. "So that's why you were so desperate to get out of here… My, my. To betray even King Li, who has been sheltering you for years now; who is your childhood friend; your once-betrothed! Scum of the earth, that's what you are Kalira!"

"It's not what you think…"

"Hell, I'm sure it's _exactly_ as I think. And I think, as a guest at the Li Kingdom, it's only _right_ for me to help the King out any way I can… say… for example… recapturing an escaping assassin?"

"I'm no assassin. I'm just a simple whore." Ilonka defended feebly.

"Princess Eyre…" Jelensta began slowly. "Let us go. And I promise you, you will _never_ see my face again. Nor will your fiancé. I will be out of your lives forever, this I guarantee you. Don't make this a bigger deal than it has to be. This is my _friend_. You understand? Just my friend."

"Oh… friend, you say? Now tell me, is she a good friend to you?"

"The best. She's my best friend."

"So you care for her…"

"More than anything."

"Good." Jacquette's tone was surprisingly light. "Then I'm going to make you live through every moment of pain I had felt. GUARD—"

Before the terrifying full volume of her insanely loud and high-pitched voice could be released, Charles slammed his hand over her mouth.

"MMMNNM!"

"Jacquette…" Charles whispered softly. "Don't do this…"

Furiously, she ripped his hands off. "How dare you embarrass me like this! This tramp has made my entire life miserable! And I'm going to make her feel the same pain!"

"Miserable…? Because I love her?"

"Huh. So you finally admit. You do _still_ love her after all this time. And goddammit _yes _that is why! Do you know the shame and frustration I feel daily that I can't even make my fiancé love me? That he is instead in love with another woman who he doesn't see everyday, who doesn't love him, and who isn't even trying to make him love her? Do you know how painful that is?"

Charles lowered his head. "S-So it's my fault…"

"No, not your fault. _Her_ fault. She _poisoned_ your mind, that's what!"

Charles grabbed her hand. She tried to shake them off but this time he wouldn't let it go. "Jacquette, let them go, and not only does Jelensta promise to never see me again, _I_ promise I'll never even_ try_ to see her again. I promise I will do everything in my power to forget her and devote myself only to you…"

Jelensta's eyes softened. _Charles…_ His warmth and selflessness in that moment reminded her of Syaoran, many, many years ago. She often wondered why men loved her so, and to this moment, she's still never figured it out. She wished she could make at least one of them happy… she touched her fingertips gently to Ilonka's palm. But she couldn't.

Jacquette stared into his eyes, and let out a bitter laugh. "It's always for her… _always_. But that's not enough anymore." She dropped her hands, and turned to face Jelensta. "In addition to yours and Charles's promise that you two will _never_ have contact with one another in _any_ form, for the remainder of both your lives, I want you to kneel for me."

"What?"

"Kneel. Kneel in front of me, tell me _all_ the ways I am better than you, call me Your Majesty, apologize for _all_ the wrongs you've done, and to show your sincerity, you're to kiss both my feet."

Jelensta stared in disbelief. "Is this some kind of a joke to you?"

"Oh, not at all! Merely to make you feel humiliated. How could that ever be a joke?"

"I know what you want me to say, and I know what you want to hear, but even if I say it, you know I won't mean it."

"I care not. It's more enjoyable to know you'll say those things even when you don't believe them. I want Charles to see you're not that free spirited woman you pretend to be in front of him. All of us have responsibilities and burdens that force us to act in a way we despise, and you're no different. And it's about time you admitted to it. I want you to say those words like you know they're lies, but you're forcing yourself to say them with sincerity."

"You're unbelievable…"

"Why, thank you. And make this quick. If you take too long, I will assume you don't agree to those terms, I'll have my guards here, this fast." She snapped her fingers, her eyes looking down at Jelensta with condescension.

Jelensta frowned.

Ilonka grabbed her hand. She could feel Jelensta's disgust.

Jelensta hesitated.

Ilonka stared at her face in profile view. How beautiful, and pure, and honest a person she is. If she were to bow down to Jacquette, it won't be a moment of shame… it'll be something that will weigh her heart down for the rest of her life. She'll never be able to hold her head high and declare that she is a free spirit and bound by no man nor woman.

Jelensta clenched her hands into fists, and closed her eyes, frowning deeply.

And really, even if she lived, what did it matter? Her and Jelensta would never see each other again… she would never have the face to see her father again… she would be someone no one knew… so what did it matter? Why sacrifice Jelensta's innocence for a meaningless future?

Jelensta's knees wobbled.

"No."

"What?" Jacquette said in shock.

"No, Lenta. No." Ilonka grabbed Jelensta around the waist just in time as Jelensta's knees buckled. But Ilonka held her up. "You're not to bow to this bitch."

"YOU DARE CALL ME A BITCH YOU—"

But they paid her no heed. "But Lonka…" Jelensta stared in her eyes, her own reflecting fear and panic. "No Lonka… I can't let you—"

"No." Ilonka said, her eyes confident and bold. "You and I are free spirits, Lenta. Let's be honest, we both know I can't live out the rest of my life in hiding and constant fear. Plus, I'm marked as a wanted criminal, which means, Lenta, you and I will never be together again. Not in this life. And if that's the case, what meaning is there to my life?" She held Jelensta's eyes. "I won't have you disgrace yourself to this worthless hag."

"Worthless—you call me—hag—worthless—" Jacquette was so angry she was turning bright red, choking on her words. "I've given you whores more than enough chances and this is how you repay me? THAT IS IT! GUARDS! GUARDS! THE ASSASSIN FAI ILONKA HAS ESCAPED AND SHE IS HERE—Oh heavens!" Jacquette stuttered when Ilonka kissed Jelensta fully on the lips.

"Oh my dear God…" Charles stared in absolute shock and disbelief at the scene. "Y-You two are… are…"

But they took no heed of the bystanders. In the distance, four fully armoured guards began to charge towards them.

"I love you, Lenta. Always."

"Lonka… God, I love you."

With that, Ilonka faced the charging soldiers as she pulled her head wrap down, throwing it into the winds. Her hair had always been her pride and joy; she's not going to lie, nor hide, ever again. If she's going to be captured, she's going to be with dignity. Step by step, she walked boldly towards the soldiers. "You all heard right! I am Fai Ilonka, the woman who tried to assassin the King on multiple attempts. I may have a bad reputation when it comes to cutting down soldiers, but you needn't be afraid of me, I won't resist—"

But they never let her finish her sentence.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jelensta cried in horror as she watched a soldier kick Ilonka across the face as the other three quickly jumped her, bounding her hands and feet roughly.

"SHE'S DANGEROUS! MAKE SURE SHE STAYS DOWN AT ALL COST! SHE IS HIGHLY DANGEROUS, I REPEAT, HIGHLY DANGEROUS!"

"DON'T HURT HER!" Jelensta rushed forth to cover Ilonka's body but Charles grabbed her from behind. "LET ME GO!" Tears poured rapidly out of her horrified eyes. "DON'T LET THEM HURT HER! NOO!"

But Charles held her tightly. He said nothing. For a while he couldn't understand how two women could love one another like this, but he could imagine how much pain he would be in if it was Jelensta they were kicking on the ground right now, which he also knows is what they'll do if she is foolish enough to try to protect Ilonka. They were Jacquette's men and she would demand for them to hurt Jelensta and Ilonka both should Jelensta decide to shield her lover, princess or not.

"NOOO! NOOOOO… Nooo…" helpless sobs racked her body as her struggles became fainter and fainter, and eventually she was completely limp, and could only watch the soldiers brutally kick and beat Ilonka unconscious.

"Lonka… Lonka… Lonka…" she whispered repeatedly, like a broken doll.

—

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in your REVIEW!  
**In the format of: **'name "at" host "dot" com'** – thanks!

—

**Author's Note:** _So this was originally going to be 1 chapter… which ended up being about 14,000 words long… so I decided I had to break it into two parts; this and the next chapter._

_Anyway, as an aside, I sometimes wonder about random crap, like this: I used to upload the chapters as I write them… more impulsive, less consistent, and definitely worse plot-wise. Nowadays I write a whole bunch and update them periodically, which allow me to do more revisions, update more consistently, and fix plot-holes… overall better. __But here's a question__: For my A/Ns, do you think it makes more sense for the A/N to be what I thought at the time I was writing it, or at the time I am posting it? Which believe it or not, are verrryyy different thoughts._

_So far I've been doing a mix of it and well, it bugs me 'cause I like consistency (ironically not with what I do in my life on a day-to-day basis… in fact I can't stand doing the same things consistently!), and… I can't decide which makes more sense. So… thoughts?_

_9479 words._


	31. Trial 2, Conclusion

**Author's Note: **_Wow I hit an all-time low of 6 reviews for last chapter… was it really that bad? :( Anyway, hope this one is better._

_Anyway, updated a little late. So, so, SO busy. So many interviews. And midterms. And assignments. And I joined like 4 clubs… sleep, oh sleep, where art thou sleep?_

)**HappyHam**( - Aww, really? No faith in lil' Lenta?

)**Fushiawase**( - thank you for the input! And yea, I think I agree with you.

)**ZBZ**( - Yeaaaaaa…. No. Def. not because our lives are so "good"… :p Haha I read some they're hilarious! Have you seen 'Damnyouautocorrect'? Another really funny website… and shows the infinite wisdom of the iPhone…

)**ayunli**( - O.o don't be lacking sleep sweetie! Just out of curiosity how long does it take to read one of my chapters usually?

)**BiskElle**( - Well it was kind of what I was aiming for I guess? In my mind in the "olden days" the peasants aren't as educated… thus leading them to think more with their heart than their head. Although what you said about Eriol is true… hopefully this chapter will explain that. :)

)**Vivace**( - haha, when I read "things really picked up in the last 30 chapters" I sweatdropped a little… kind of an oxymoron. Wow, really? You found this story in the archive? Out of the hundreds of thousands? What are the chances, eh? Thank youu I'm glad you liked this story! And thank you for appreciating the plot itself, and even the OCs! :hugs:

_**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing!**_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

**Chapter** **Thirty-One**

_Trial 2, Conclusion_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

News of Ilonka's attempted escape and recapture spread like wildfire throughout the castle. Soldiers, guards, and maids ran around in panic in an attempt to find the King. But he was locked away in his bedroom with a crying Tomoyo who refused to budge nor let him go anywhere.

"Tomoyo, please, we shall discuss this tomorrow!" King Syaoran massaged his temples in frustration. The woman has been on her knees in front of him for over two hours and hasn't stopped sobbing for even a single second. "Let me go, there seems to be a commotion going on in the castle."

But Tomoyo quickly caught up to him on her knees and tackled down his left leg. "NO! I will not! I meant every words I said—I won't budge until you agree to let Ilonka go—just please, release her in secret, no one will know you released her; they'll just think she escaped and your reputation will be intact! Please, please Your Majesty, I know you must feel something for her! I know you care about her, I know you do! So don't do this!"

"Do you realize what you're asking of me? You're asking the King to commit treason! Absolutely not. Tomoyo, this is getting ridiculous; I am tired and wish to rest and you're taking advantage of the fact you're Eriol's lady and know I won't hurt you nor treat you badly because of that. But I will warn you my patience is limited and if push comes to shove I will take drastic measures."

"You say that as if it matters to me! The _life_ of my _best friend_ is to be smothered within a day's time and you think I'm worried about you taking drastic measures against me? Or annoyed at my pleas? They're so insignificant—nothing matters to me compared to Ilonka's life!"

"While I understand—"

"YOUR MAJESTY!" The door to his bedroom burst open as a guard ran in and quickly dropped on his knees.

"GODDAMMIT WHAT DO YOU WANT?" The King spun around in frustration. "I gave very specific commands that _no one_ is allowed in until I say otherwise! What makes you think you're any different?"

"Your Majesty please! Hear me out! This is news of utmost importance!"

"Make it quick."

"Hours ago the assassin Fai Ilonka escaped the castle." King Syaoran's eyes widened. But then something clicked and he glared at Tomoyo, who gulped nervously. "Luckily while Princess Eyre Jacquette was taking a midnight stroll with her beloved, she stumbled upon the escapee. According to some sources Fai Ilonka was accompanied by Lady Kalira Jelensta… that fact is not yet confirmed, but the good news is that Princess Eyre's soldiers were efficient and quickly took down Fai, and is on their way to bring her back to the castle. There have been some rumours going around that Hiiragizawa Eriol was the last person to call Fai Ilonka out for a special 'trial'… and since then no one has seen either of them."

The King closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew exactly who were behind this. Not confirmed? It mattered not, he already knew. Jelensta most definitely would've been there. It all makes sense now; Tomoyo being here for all this time was merely to distract him… which meant most likely Sakura and Meiling were in on this too. And it would've had to have been Eriol who let Ilonka out… only he had that kind of power, next to the King… King Syaoran clenched his fist. _So he would even betray my trust for him built through 20-some years to help Tomoyo save a friend… Tomoyo, a woman he's barely known for over a year…_ "I understand." Was all he said instead. "Find Eriol, and send him here."

"What about Lady Jelensta?"

"Just Eriol. Make it quick. And I want this castle to shut the hell up and go back to damn bed. When Ilonka is brought back, put her back into her cell and double the security; she is not to be let out under _any_ circumstance by _anyone_ including myself until the hour of her scheduled death. Now go."

"Yes, Your Highness!" The soldier bowed once more and quickly ran out the room.

"Now you…" he spun around slowly, until he was facing Tomoyo directly.

Tomoyo gulped, her heart pounding erratically. "Y-Yes… Your Majesty?"

Oddly enough, he felt calm. Or perhaps he was holding in his anger; after all, out of all of them, there was only one person he was truly angry at. "Get out."

"But—"

"Get. _Out_."

Tomoyo nodded quickly as she scurried out the door, head pounding, heart racing. _How could this happen…? How could Ilonka have been brought back? Oh no… I must warn all the others; surely the King will punish us all terribly!_

When Tomoyo was gone, King Syaoran's shoulders began to shake from anger. _Eriol._ The one person in the world he thought he could trust in all circumstances… the one person he thought understood him completely… the one who was suppose to be his best friend.

_Eriol…_

—

Moments later the door to the King's room opened as the soldier quickly bowed, with Eriol by his side. "Advisor Hiiragizawa Eriol has been brought, my Lord."

King Syaoran spun around, rage reflecting clearly in his eyes.

Despite not being dismissed, something about the fire in the King's eyes scared him, and so the guard quickly retreated, closing the door behind him.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU!"

Eriol fell on his knees in an instant. He knew exactly what this is about, and exactly how serious of a crime he's committed. They've all committed. "Ilonka was a friend! A friend to all of us! Tomoyo, Meiling, me, Sakura, and even your precious Jelensta! And I would've thought she was a friend to you as wel—"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" The King roared, his face red with unspeakable rage. "YOU THINK I WISHED FOR THIS? YOU THINK THIS WAS EASY FOR ME? ANYONE WHO EVER MEANT ANYTHING TO ME CARED FOR THIS WOMAN! I HURT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM SENTENCING ILONKA, YOU THINK THAT WAS FUN FOR ME? YOU THINK I FELT NOTHING? And like you said, Ilonka was a friend to me too, or so I apparently thought."

Eriol looked to the ground bitterly. "But the power was always within your grasp, Your Majesty. If it was so supposedly 'difficult' for you, all you had to do was release her, and call off the sentence. But you didn't, now did you. My sincerest apologies but I have trouble believing the sincerity of your words."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Eriol found himself sprawling across the floor, his lips bloody. He was momentarily dizzy, and shocked. Of all these years, the King had never struck him, under any circumstances. Slowly, he pushed himself up back onto his knees. When he did, he found himself face to face with the King, with cold, murderous eyes barely an inch away from him. The stare scared him. He had not seen the King so angry since the day he carried out his sworn revenge against his uncle. It was a time period when he completely sealed away his heart, set on nothing but the goal ahead of him.

The King's voice was barely audible, but it contained an undeniable hatred that chilled Eriol to the bone. But simultaneously… did he detect pain, as well? "Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Jelensta… I can understand why they did this. Had anyone of them said what you did, I would be infuriated, but I would not strike them, and I would forgive them. But _you_." There was almost a tint of disgust as he said that word. "I thought better of you. I thought you were the only one who truly understood me. You _know_ my duties as a King. You know the rules of the Kingdom. You understand that as a King it is _not_ simply about doing what I want, but also to be responsible to the Kingdom and set an example to the people I rule. You _know_ I could not let Ilonka go. Had I done so I would lose the respect of my people and they would riot against me. Someone who's on many occasions attempted to murder me, someone who's been hunted and offered hundreds of thousands of gold for reward if caught dead or alive, simply let go? It would be absurd and preposterous, and it would be the end of the Li Kingdom. Everyone within this castle would be looked down upon, hunted and murdered as the next warrior attempts to steal the throne. Other Kingdoms would see me as weak and break alliances, or even worse declare war upon us. _You_ know all of this! You know the politics behind everything and yet you say such things to me?"

Eriol swallowed thickly. Yeah. He knew all that. Or perhaps, once upon a time, he did… but… _Tomoyo_. He just couldn't bear to see her in pain. And perhaps momentarily, he had forgotten everything unpleasant. He did not wish to be the one to tell her the truths of the world, as he knew she would not understand… and perhaps because of that, his mind conveniently blocked everything out, and he abided by her plan.

"I have been more than generous sentencing Ilonka to death by poison. You _know_ that! Had it been anyone else, any other King, she would've been sentenced to be killed by being torn to pieces, along with the death of anyone who's ever known her! Would you have preferred that? Would you have preferred your Tomoyo to be torn to pieces alongside Ilonka?"

Eriol looked up angrily. "NEVER."

The King took a deep breath, stared into those determined eyes, and suddenly, something hit him. "Tomoyo… it was her idea."

Eriol said nothing. He didn't like where this was going.

"Answer me, was it Tomoyo, Eriol? It was her idea wasn't it. She was pained by Ilonka's future, and… she asked you to save her."

Still, Eriol said nothing.

"ANSWER ME!"

Slowly, he replied, "Does it matter? It was I who committed this traitorous act."

King Syaoran closed his eyes as he stood up, taking a deep breath. "You're head over heels for her. So much to the point you would willingly betray me for her. You would forget everything _real_ in this world to live in your fantasy with her. She's poisoned your mind…"

"My liege…?"

That dead, emotionless look never faded from his eyes, as the King spun back around, and stared at him. "I hereby retract my blessings to your relationship. Tomoyo is _never_ to be your bride."

The words rung, harsh and binding. "Y-Your Majesty…" Eriol felt faint. The room began to spin. No… Tomoyo was his life… he could not lose her… "Y-You don't mean that…"

"I do. She's no good for you, filling your head with lies. I shall find someone more fitting for you. More educated, and of higher status."

Eriol felt unable to breath. Something was choking him at the base of his throat. "Y-Your Majesty, I was wrong! Punish me any other way, please… please! PLEASE! T-Tomoyo is my sun, my stars, my—"

But the King ignored him, continued to bore those cold, dead eyes into his. "And in addition, within the next seven days, I will have her sent out of this castle, to continue living her life among the peasants, as she deserves to."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eriol cried in anguish as his hands fell to the ground, but even so, his arm didn't have enough strength to support the rest of his body. There was a pain eating at his heart like cancer. Slowly, his forehead touched the ground, as tears seeped into the carpeted floor. Never, had he felt so much pain in his life. "P-PLEASE D-DON-DON'T DO TH-THIS TO M-ME!" His voice came out erratic and raspy; he felt the very breath being sucked out of him by the pain. He simply could not breathe. _This is a nightmare… it has to be a nightmare! THIS IS CRUELTY BEYOND REASON! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!_

But the King simply walked by him, opened the door and stepped out. "Also, the execution will happen as planned tomorrow. I'll give you a minute to absorb all this. I will be back in an hour, please be gone by then." With that, he closed the door behind him, leaving Eriol alone and falling apart, on the floor.

—

When the sun once again rose, its rays shone through the glass windows and stroked Jelensta, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Meiling, lighting their faces. Their eyes were tired and dead, tear stains dry on their faces.

A knock came at the door. Soldiers came in. Their mouths moved. The girls couldn't remember what the soldiers said, only that they got up from their seats, and followed them out of Jelensta's room.

It was like moving slow motion in a dream.

No, a nightmare.

It seemed so surreal, as if it just couldn't be happening. Merely moments ago Ilonka was free, Jelensta was getting ready to say a tearful goodbye to her… yet now. How did this happen? They're here. And Ilonka's going to be killed within the hour. Killed. Dead. Gone. Forever. The concept seemed too abstract to be grasped.

Next minute brought the girls to the throne room. King Syaoran sat upon the royal throne, Eriol standing at his right. His eyes were distant; pain spattered clearly all over his face. Someone ushered Jelensta. She nodded at whatever he said and let her legs walk her body up to the place to the King's left. Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo stood a few steps down from the throne, amongst the crowd of royalties that surrounded the room to watch the conclusion to the trial.

In the middle of the room knelt Ilonka, her arms bounded behind her and her legs bounded together. Her messy, blood-stained hair fell around her, covering her badly bruised face.

Time passes.

A gong rang throughout the room. The door to the throne room closes.

The King rose from his seat as Eriol took a few steps forward and unrolled a large parchment, and began to read out Ilonka's sentence.

Something about attempted murder… about escape… about hurting people… about death.

Jelensta felt herself begin to slip away. _No. I can't do this… not now. I have to be strong… this is… this is Ilonka's last minutes. I have to remember her. Remember her… forever…_ Jelensta closed her eyes and bit her tongue until it bled. The sharp pain caused her to wince and jerk slightly.

She opened her eyes, and it was as if everything around her changed.

She suddenly became aware of her surroundings. How large the room was. How loud Eriol's voice rang through the silent room. How cold but powerful the King looked standing there in his royal clothing. And how red Ilonka's hair was against these gray walls and floor. It was as if she sucked away all the colours around her. In the middle of the room, she glowed.

_Look at me…_ Jelensta stared at her lover intently. _Please look at me…_ Behind her she barely caught the sound of liquid being poured into a wine glass.

Captain Ramsa held the wine glass on an intricate wooden tray and walked past Jelensta, and stopped in front of Ilonka.

Jelensta took a step forward unintentionally. The King's eyes shifted as he stared at her, as if knowing she was going to do something stupid.

_This is to happen… this is our fate… I accept it… I accept that no matter what I do now, nothing will change. I will not make a spectacle of myself. Of you. You will die with dignity, without regrets, without tears. These damn onlookers will never see your weak side, my angel__… my Angel of Fire._

Captain Ramsa stopped in front of Ilonka.

_Look at me darling__! I need to see you one last time!_

He bent forward just the slightest and lowered the tray.

_Lonka!_

A soldier stopped behind Ilonka, and cut off the ropes binding her hands. Her hands fell forward and rested on the floor motionlessly. She looked tired, and dejected.

_No, Lonka. Don't let them see you like that. Show your pride, show your confidence… don't leave looking like this…_

"Fai Ilonka," Captain Ramsa bellowed, making sure the entire room heard. "King Li Syaoran hereby bestows you this cup of wine for your crimes. May you find your redemption within it."

_Lonka…!_

And that fiery red hair moved. As Ilonka straightened her body and lifted her head, the puddle of hair from the ground were pulled up. They fell back and glided off her shoulders gracefully. Ilonka held her head high, and faced Ramsa. Her eyelashes spread as she opened her eyes. Those bright, determined dark eyes. Their light shining brighter than ever. They contained no fear.

_That's my girl._ A warm smile spread across Jelensta's face as tears filled her eyes, and she sniffled. Despite her bruises, Jelensta thought she never looked prettier. _That's it… that's the look. We're going to be okay._

Ilonka's eyes shifted, and she stared at Jelensta. But it was a brief moment, before she turned her attention back to Captain Ramsa. Her hand came up and she took the glass of poisoned wine. "Thank you, Your Majesty." She said customarily. She stared into the wine.

Jelensta stared at her in a frenzy, studying each of her features. Especially those eyes that will never shine again. Or that red hair, that will become dull and brittle. But most of all… she couldn't take her eyes off that glass of wine.

The glass inched closer and closer to Ilonka's broken lips. It was as if time had slowed down. It was torture watching the scene. To so desperately want to slow down time—or better yet, stop it—yet no matter how hard you wish, you know it would never happen.

The cup touched Ilonka's lips.

Jelensta thought she was ready. But she wasn't.

She screamed. "NO! YOU CANNOT KILL HER YOU CANNOT!" She cried in sheer anguish. She ran forward, her arms reaching out for her lover. But she barely got two steps forward before a pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind.

Jelensta screamed and screamed, her hand reaching out, struggling desperately but uselessly against the person. She didn't care about reason anymore, all she wanted was Ilonka. But the pain was too great, she soon lost all strength to struggle and fell helplessly onto the ground, tears pouring out so rapidly it blinded her.

All the commotion from Jelensta caused Ilonka to pause. The wine glass still against her lips; the poisonous liquid millimetres away from her tongue.

She didn't cry, nor did she show any sign of faltering bravery. Instead, she looked up slowly into Jelensta's eyes. Jelensta's eyes widened as she wiped her tears away rapidly. She needed to see her Lonka clearly. She could almost hear Ilonka's voice. _It's going to be okay, Lenta. I love you, forever._

And subtly, Ilonka rotated her hand holding the wine glass just a little bit to show the back of it.

Maybe Jelensta was dreaming or imagining things, but she could swear she saw it. There it was still. Jelensta's lip print.

_In life, or death. I am__ yours. For eternity and beyond._

And Ilonka drank the poison.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_"

—

The next thing Jelensta knew the arms around her were gone, and King Syaoran was standing tall and important, staring coldly down at Ilonka's dead body. "Cut up that traitor's body into 999 pieces and feed it to the pigs for tonight's dinner! May her soul never find its body on earth and be forever condemned!"

Two soldiers came up and dragged Ilonka's limp body away like a sack of garbage.

Jelensta could not believe her ears. How the hell could he be so cruel? She spun her head around sharply to face him. "HOW COULD YOU, YOU CRUEL BASTARD!" She wanted to scream. But the moment was such an unbelievable shock to her that as she opened her mouth to scream, she choked on her own saliva and began to cough erratically.

The King didn't even cast her a glance. He simply faced the audience. "Let this be a lesson to you all, and let this story be taken with you wherever you go. That this, _this_ is the punishment for treason. That is all. DISMISSED!"

Jelensta choked as she tried to grab the King's pant leg and yell at him. But her eyes became watery and the room began to blur.

Somewhere around her screaming and crying were heard, probably from Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo. Everywhere else people left in groups, muttering amongst themselves.

She wasn't sure how long had passed, just that eventually the room emptied out.

King Syaoran stared at Jelensta's figure on the ground in sorrow. She was still gasping for breath, and hiccupping uncontrollably. Finally, he fell on his knees in front of her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

Jelensta struggled against him for all she was worth, which at the moment wasn't much. When she finally found the strength, she shoved him backwards and raised her hand to slap the King across the face. But because she was shaking so badly and was so weak from crying, her hand merely brushed by his face. "HOW? NOT ONLY DO YOU KILL HER YOU HAD TO DISGRACE HER LIKE THAT?"

The King sighed. "It was something the audience needed to hear…" Syaoran kissed the side of her head tenderly. "Lenta… I thought you knew me enough by now… I could never do that to you… to Sakura… to Meiling… or even to Tomoyo… Ilonka is being taken away right now, and buried."

Jelensta's head snapped upwards as she stared into Syaoran's melancholy eyes in shock. "Syaoran…" And she turned and hugged him tightly. "Oh Syaoran… I really do love you…"

"I know, Lenta…" he smiled warmly, looking down at the woman he once loved more than all and wanted so badly to be his wife. But no more. This was enough. He still loved her, but he was finally able to let her go. She would always be a sister to him. His sweet, loveable, little darling sister. "Besides… I couldn't do it to me either…"

Somehow, knowing he had buried her, and that she now had a grave to visit, made her feel a great deal more relieved. She wiped at the last of her tears and pulled back to look at Syaoran in the eyes. "Hm? I know she's beautiful, but I hadn't realized you've fallen that deep for her."

But Syaoran didn't seem to be in the mood for jokes. He was… deeply troubled.

"Syaoran…?"

"Lenta… you're not to say this to anyone, understand? _Anyone_."

"Of course…"

He took a deep breath. "Ilonka… might be my half sister…"

Jelensta's eyes widened bit by bit, as she absorbed the information. And suddenly it made sense. "Your father…"

"…raped her mother. When she escaped back to her husband…"

"…she would've been greatly ashamed and want to erase the memories of King Li's treachery by sleeping with her husband."

"However… my father had gotten to her first… so…"

"…really, who knows?" Jelensta concluded.

A moment of silence passed between them, as they both tried to absorb this newly acquired conclusion.

"And now… we'll never know…" Jelensta said softly.

King Syaoran nodded slowly. "Unless… I track down her father."

Jelensta's head snapped up. "What? You can't be serious! How do you think he will react after your father ruined his family and then you went and killed his daughter and now—"

Syaoran touched her shoulder gently, silencing her. "Do not worry. I promise you, I will not. My family has hurt him and his family enough… and now that I've killed his only daughter, his only living memory of the woman he loves… no doubt he will hate me and try to kill me even if—and I'm sure it will—it costs him his life. And I do not want any more Fai blood on my conscience. Although, I am fairly certain he does suspect of this, and that's why I believe it was so important to him that Ilonka hated every Li… His worst nightmare would be for his daughter to become family with the Lis and turn on him. And so he fed her those hateful stories as her bedtime story… what a cruel father. But, even if he suspects Ilonka to be a Li, do you think he would ever admit it? It would be too much. I'm sure he's convinced himself completely by this point that Ilonka is his daughter."

"And so… we'll just never know…"

"Yeah." King Syaoran replied softly.

And neither spoke another word.

Syaoran hugged Jelensta to him tightly, asking her to carry some of his pain. And she did so willingly. Hugging him tightly, letting him know that no matter what happened, she will be here for him, and love him.

A half-sister.

He might've killed his own half-sister…

But, he'll never know the truth of it…

_Never._

—

Following the King's directions, Jelensta walked deep into the untamed forest miles away from the castle. As promised, after passing all the landmarks the King mentioned, she arrived in front of a giant maple tree. The leaves are still green due to the season, but she could just imagine them bright red and orange by fall. _It's perfect_.

Beneath the tree stood a single silver cross, reaching to only about her knees, as not to attract attention. The cross is very thin, and normally one would not see it unless one was looking for it.

Jelensta pulled up her skirt and sat on the dirt and leaves next to the cross. She leaned back against the bark of the tree.

"Hi honey… how are you doing now? I hope you're in a happier place…" Jelensta closed her eyes, and just spoke. She spoke everything in her mind, and pretended Ilonka was sitting next to her, listening.

Hours passed, and soon the sun began to set. Reluctantly, Jelensta forced her eyes open, and she was once again brought to the reality, where there was nothing but empty air next to her. Tears began to well up in her eyes, but she bit her lips, and swallowed hard, holding them back. No. No more. No more tears; no more sadness. There's been enough of that today, and she was sick of being sad.

Jelensta pushed herself off the ground, and stood straight and tall. "I'll visit you tomorrow, Lonka, okay? I promise, I will come see you everyday, be it raining or snowing; cold or hot. I love you. I love you more than anything this earth can offer."

While the wound in her heart was still fresh, she realized she has come to peace with what's happened.

And, Syaoran has given her faith in kindness, once again.

Somehow, knowing his loss, knowing what he had to go through, made her feel stronger.

Peace. It was a good feeling.

_Farewell, Ilonka…_

—

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in your REVIEW!  
**In the format of: **'name "at" host "dot" com'** – thanks!

—

**Author's Note:** _And… this whole "assassin saga", is finally concluded. (This was srsly planned to be like 3 chapters at most… -.-) Anyway, things will be happier by next chapter… it's almost done… I'm almost done writing it; on the last chapter now, actually. But debating whether to split it into two, yet again, because like everything else I write, it's turning out too long._

_Wow, that was a run-on sentence._

_Excuse any typos in Author's Notes, they were not edited at all… back to studying Economics!_

_5011 Words. Relatively short. Because this and last chapter was suppose to be 1 chapter... -.-  
_


	32. Compromise

**Author's Note: **_So, so, tired… 2 midterms and 1 assignment this week, haven't slept more than 5 hours for this whole week… just got back from class. Uploading this chapter then sleep._

_Excuse any typos. Edited through only once_

_6 more reviews to 600 reviews! Woot!_

_Here's more news: I'm going to China on August 12__th__… and last time I went back to China the story was put on Hiatus for about a year and a bit… hopefully that won't happen again… n.n;_

)**BiskElle**( - Well, it's not really the lack of reviews that's making me scratching my head but just I keep getting messages of favs or watches and views yet no reviews… so… meh. Yupp that's kind of how I imagined it to be… even though we understand Eriol would choose Tomoyo, for Syaoran, Eri's suppose to be his one and only true friend…

)**Vivace**( - Actuuuaallyy, more of Love this chapter! ;) And thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it—it was nice to write… I like writing conclusive, bittersweet endings.

)**HappyHam**( - Ummm nope, Ilonka wasn't meant to live (oops)… Well, I guess try to see it from the King's point of view? His best friend from birth was basically taken away from him by a girl.

)**theladytsubasax**( - if you'd like me to send you an email for the update please leave me your EMAIL!

)**Ree-Vance**( - Yupp a lot of problems to work out… which will all be worked out in… the SEQUEL! n.n; just no way to fit everything in one story D:

_**Please take your time to review – thanks!**_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

**Chapter** **Thirty-Two**

_Compromise_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

Weeks passed since the conclusion to the Fai Ilonka trial. Her story was briefly jotted down on parchment and stored on a dusty shelf somewhere; her life story closed the same way her mother's life was concluded.

For a while, all was quiet and calm around the castle. For those who knew Ilonka, they mourned her death; for those who didn't, they continued with their lives.

On a particularly bright and warm morning, the King woke with the sun shining on his face. As he got up, he stared outside at the blue sky, and green landscape. Perhaps it was because the weather was just so kind, and probably because enough time has passed for the weight of Ilonka's death to lift from his heart. But whatever the reason, he suddenly felt like the dark cloud over the past few days had parted, and he no longer wanted to grieve. As much as mourning for Ilonka was needed, it's time to move on. And he wanted to see Sakura. He wanted things between them to be okay. He wanted things between them to be as they were before this tragic incident.

The thought of seeing her again after so long woke him up completely, as he ran a hand through his thick and messy hair. He called for his maids as they came in to groom him.

"Good morning, your Majesty." They greeted politely. "What would you like for breakfast today?"

"Breakfast? Who has time for that? Quickly, make me presentable, and I shall be on my way to see my Lady Sakura."

The maids giggled amongst themselves. Finally, it appeared things were looking up, and the dark days had passed.

—

Half an hour later found King Syaoran in front of Sakura's door. Eagerly, he knocked, and he knocked.

But nobody answered.

Curious, as well as impatient, he opened the door and entered.

Being greeted by an empty room lowered his good mood, but he decided he wasn't going to leave until he saw her. "It's been more than a month since we last saw each other… a few more minutes won't matter." And so he closed the door behind him, and tried to make himself comfortable on her bed.

But minutes turned into hours, and still there was no sight of Sakura. Little did the King know, the death of Ilonka had taken such a toll on the girls they've recently been living together in Tomoyo's dorm, comforting one another, with scattered visits from Eriol and Arwin during the day time.

With the state of depression Tomoyo is in, Eriol hadn't had the heart to break the news of what the King had said to him, to her. He simply couldn't have her in a worse state than she already was. More than that, seeing as she stayed after all these weeks, he had secretly hoped that perhaps what the King said was out of anger in that moment, and that he has forgotten all about it. In that case, why worry his lady?

"I wonder where she went…" the King muttered, yawning. The warm sunlight was making him sleepy. "I wonder where her roommate went too…" he considered searching the castle for her, but that would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. He then considered sending all his guards out throughout the castle to find her, but this was something personal and he wanted to keep it that way. And so he decided to continue waiting, however long it would take.

His stomach growled. "What to do…" he muttered, looking around the room for any source of entertainment.

And that's when he noticed that all too familiar booklet on Sakura's bed stand. Grudgingly, he reached over and picked it up. "Hmm." He pondered looking at the film of dust that covered it. "She must not have read this book in a long time… Which is odd, considering how much she loved it." But Syaoran didn't think too hard on it, as he flipped through the pages. "Now where did I leave off…" and so he began to read. He read about Lilia returning to the King, he read about Lilia having a fight with her husband, and he read about Lilia sleeping with King Reyn in a night of drunken desire. Somehow, something inside him felt uncomfortable. Like… déjà vu. But he's never read anything like this before… right? So he dismissed the thought, and continued to read.

* * *

_When King Reyn awoke the next morning, he found Lilia still deep in sleep next to him. The sight of her and memories of the night previous brought a loving smile to his lips. He laid by her side, stroked her hair gently, tha__nking the Gods to have given him another chance—and this time he was going to keep her no matter what it took._

_All morning, Lilia slept. Some time around noon she stirred just the slightest and mumbled something about a headache, before drifting back sleep. The small motion made King Reyn chuckle. But he stayed on the bed next to her, his weight supported by his elbow, while his free hand continued stroking her silky hair._

_However, when she still didn't wake up by the afternoon, the King began to feel slightly concerned. He did not wish to wake her for he knew she must be so very tired, but at the same time he did not wish to linger at this place any longer—he would be able to take care of her much better if they were somewhere better equipped._

_Calling the brothers Marcus and Miles to him, he ordered for them to prepare the carriage for travelling, and to bring some food and water for the trip._

_With the utmost care, King Reyn wrapped Lilia in warm blankets and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her to the carriage. As Miles helped him settle in more comfortably in the carriage, King Reyn kept his eyes on Lilia the entire time. Miles suggested to lay Lilia down in the seats across from the King, but he refused, and continued holding her in his arms, as if afraid to let go. "Travel slowly—I do not wish for anything to disturb my Lilia's sleep."_

_They travelled through the night, and only arrived at the castle by early dawn of the following morning. Gently, King Reyn personally settled Queen Lilia into their grand bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. As much as he wanted to stay and lie next to her, he had been gone from the castle for a while had matters to attend to. Giving her a quick kiss on her forehead, he left the room._

—

_Queen Lilia woke just before noon. She yawned, stretched, and wondered why she felt like she's been sleeping for days. And why she had such a splitting headache. And why she couldn't seem to remember anything. And most of all, why was the bed so comfortable? "Where am I…?" She mumbled, rubbing at her eyes as she sat up in bed. Looks… familiar. She thought, absent-mindedly. Very familiar…_

"_Your Majesty!" A young girl rushed in and curtseyed quickly. "You're awake! Please tell me what I can do for you to make you more comfortable? Would you like a bath? To be dressed? To have brunch? Please, your wishes are our command!"_

"_Oh dear… why are there servants here…" And Lilia's eyes snapped open as she sat up abruptly. "Oh!" A gasp left her lips. There's only one place in the world that she would be referred to as 'Your Majesty'. "I-I'm… I'm in King Reyn's castle!"_

"_Y-Yes…" the maid replied uncertainly, confused by Lilia's reaction. "A-And you're His Grace's Queen…"_

_Lilia touched her hand to her forehead. How did this happen? She questioned in wonderment. How could I have ended up here? Did I travel all this way? Yet, I have no recollection of anything… except… except…_

_Something flashed in her mind. Jayx. A slap. Tears. Slut. Her head was starting to hurt. Lilia pulled at her hair as the memories slowly flooded back. "Oh God… Jayx… he hates me…" she whispered._

"_Y-Your Majesty? You look pained… please, let me do something to help you!"_

_Lilia looked up and forced a smile; she did not wish for this poor girl to worry. "Well, I am feeling rather famished, please bring me something to eat and drink, my dear… dear…?"_

"_Lamian Gillian, Your Majesty."_

"_Thank you, Gillian."_

"_No thanks are ever need, my Queen." The young girl bowed happily at how polite and considerate Lilia was, and left the room._

_Brunch was delicious. But Lilia could not fully enjoy the food as her mind was elsewhere. She wondered what she should do now. Perhaps she ended up here because her body came here on instinct for it knew this was home? That Reyn is her one true love? Or perhaps she was just escaping from her responsibilities and knew Reyn would comfort her. But sadly she didn't know which it was._

_After the warm meal the King has yet to return, and so Lilia requested for a bath. As she indulged herself in the rose scent and soothing hot water, she let herself go and cleared her mind of all the problems she didn't want to think about._

_Lilia didn't know how much time had passed, but by the time she got out of the tub, pulled on a clean, silk night gown, and re-entered the bedroom, she was engulfed within the King's embrace. "Lilia." He breathed against her neck, inhaling her scent._

_And Lilia felt a warmth surging from her heart to each of her nerves, tingling her body. "R-Reyn…" she muttered, hugging him tightly in return._

"_How are you feeling?" he asked tenderly as he pulled back just enough to allow his hand to brush her cheek delicately._

"_Much better now." She replied with a smile. "You're always here for me, Reyn… always…"_

"_Of course, my love… and I always will be…"_

"_I can just imagine your expression though…" she giggled._

"_My expression?"_

"_Of course! What a surprise it must have been for you when I simply showed up at the castle in Goodness knows what condition—I mean I must have been in pretty bad shape for me to not even remember travelling all this way!"_

_Something clicked in King Reyn's mind. But he didn't want to believe it. "When you… travelled here?"_

"_Well, yes… the last thing I remember was… well, something to do with Jayx… and the next thing I knew was waking up here. Maybe my heart just knew this was home, and took my body here…" she replied gently, an oblivious smile on her face._

"_Oh my God…" King Reyn muttered in disbelief._

"_What's wrong?" Lilia asked with worry._

_And as Reyn stared into her innocent eyes, he knew she was not lying and in fact did not remember anything. And it broke his heart horribly. But he didn't have the heart to tell her, perhaps afraid she would regret it, and hate herself for what happened. I convinced her once to be with me, I can do it again, this time with her sober. He thought to himself. We have time now; there is no need to burden her with this knowledge. And so, with a smile, he replied. "Nothing, sweetheart, nothing at all. I'm just wondering how difficult a trip it must've been to walk so far." He led her to their bed, where they sat down. "Tell me Lilia, tell me what happened to you that caused you to… escape here—not that I mind, of course."_

_Lilia looked down, and wondered what Reyn would think if he knew all the dirty things Jayx had called her. The thought of it made her nervous, and she began to fidget. But Reyn laid his large hand above hers, as he caught her eyes and poured warmth and trust into them. Staring into those eyes, Lilia felt her nerves calming, as she turned her hand, so that she could intertwine his fingers with hers. "It's… Jayx."_

"_Yes…?"_

"_Jayx and I… had… a fight…"_

_Reyn could feel his pulse quickening from joy, but tried to keep it from showing. "I'm so sorry…"_

"_He… accused me of things… then he called me… very hurtful names… and locked me out of the house, and said he never wanted to see me again." She finished softly._

_Asshole__. Reyn thought angrily. What an unappreciative bastard. Does he know just exactly what he's giving up? He was mad at _her_? He should feel blessed she even looks at him! But he kept all his emotions deep within. "What did you guys fight about, if I may ask?"_

_Lilia was silent for a bit, before her grip on Reyn's hand tightened slightly. "We fought about… us…"_

"_And what happened between you two?"_

"_No, not Jayx and I us… _you_ and I, Reyn…"_

_Reyn's eyes widened slightly. "How would he even know about us?" But deep inside he had a little smirk of pride._

"_I…I don't know… I-I told him, each time I came to visit you, that I was visiting friends and family… but somehow, he found out. I don't know how he did as our conversation didn't last very long. But all these years, he knew I was visiting you. And all those years he questioned me over and over again, hoping I would be honest with him…" A strand of hair fell down, covering a part of Lilia's face, but she didn't brush it back for she was so ashamed of herself. "But I never was… and he had the last straw… he asked me one last time who I was visiting, and when I replied 'Friends', he was just… so angry. He thought we did unspeakable things, and that I was cheating on him with you for your wealth! It was absurd, but he knew what he knew, and would not let me explain myself. We fought, he yelled, and eventually shut the door in my face… and… that's the last thing I remember."_

_King Reyn tilted her chin upwards. "Do you miss him?"_

_Lilia looked so confused. "I-I don't know… H-He's my husband…"_

"I'm_ your husband also. Now look at me, and tell me. Right now, in this moment, who do you want to be with?"_

_And as Lilia stared into those warm eyes, a single perfect tear of happiness slid down the side of her face. "You, of course Reyn… for the last few years now, it's always been you, I just couldn't admit it because I couldn't abandon Jayx! But each time I saw you, it was so difficult to leave you. It made me wish I was less responsible and more selfish so that I could just stay here with you like I wanted, and not worry about Jayx."_

_Reyn smiled. "And I want to be with you. You. It's always been you. And it will always be you. Only you."_

"_Reyn…"_

_And King Reyn kissed her on the lips, tasting her tears in the kiss. He has waited far too long to hear those words from her, but it's all been worth it. As he ran his hand through her hair, and felt her submitting guiltlessly and absolutely to his touch and kiss, he swore he would never let her go, never mistreat her like that idiot Jayx dared to do. This was the woman he loved above all else; for this life and any that would follow._

_When they broke apart, they were both panting slightly. Lilia studied his features carefully as she brought her hand up to touch his eyes, his nose, and finally they lingered on his lips. Without breaking eye contact, he kissed them lightly. "Reyn… I… I don't want you to think I'm only here because things aren't working between Jayx and I. Truthfully I—"_

"_Shhh… I know, my love. You're an honourable woman and I know you would never do that."_

"_I'm touched by your trust in me… but please, let me finish." She took a deep breath. "My sole reason for leaving was because of that misunderstanding we had… and back then when I thought you pitied me, I felt like such a fool for falling in love with a man who felt nothing for me, I couldn't face you without feeling humiliated. And I never believed you when you denied it, because I was so afraid of making myself believe you love me… for deep inside I've always loved you, and if I give myself—heart and soul—completely to you, I would be vulnerable… I was so afraid of it that it was always just easier to believe you never loved me, and that we would never work out. But after all these years, I could deny it no longer. What's between Jayx and I was a fleeting moment of passion and lust. I needed him for I was so hurt by you, while he just needed a woman in his life—not even a woman, just a person. But it's always been you in my heart…"_

"_I know, Lilia… I know… we tortured ourselves enough with that one misunderstanding… but after this long trip we're at where we're suppose to be—with each other."_

"_I love you, my Reyn…" Lilia said, pouring all her feelings into that sentence. She fell into his embrace and buried herself in his arms, inhaling his scent. She's wanted to do this since she visited him the first time, all those years ago. But guilt always weighed her down—but no more. She felt so relieved to finally being able to be completely honest with herself._

"_And you know I love you more than the sun, the earth, and the stars…" Reyn replied, stroking her back. "I love you so, so much…"_

—

_For a while it seemed all was right with the world.__ The entire castle seemed to have felt the love their King and Queen had for one another, and in turn the place seemed brighter, the people chirpier._

_King Reyn and Queen Lilia were deeply in love, as if all those years of suffering had never happened. And being back on her throne, alongside her King wasn't something Lilia had to readjust to—in fact, it made her feel like she was finally back where she belonged._

_Each morning neither wanted to get up from bed, and at every official meeting they could barely drag their attention away from one another to the matter at hand. They would steal glances and smiles at one another, and while most Lords smiled at their love, some were noticeably irritated but could say nothing._

_And everything was simply perfect._

_But like all things in this world, nothing is meant to last forever._

_It began with Lilia's health._

_A few weeks after living with Reyn, Lilia began to throw up occasionally in the morning. And it seemed she was beginning to develop an allergy to certain types of food. A taste of certain things would make her stomach queasy; sometimes just catching a waft of the wrong scent would send her running to the lady's room._

_The cooks checked and checked the ingredients, but insisted the food was of top quality._

_Reyn sent in doctors for her once, after which the doctor explained something rather hastily to him and left. But Reyn assured her that everything was okay… but perhaps she should stay in bed more and try to move around less._

_Reyn, of course, knew what happened. This was the result of that one night of passion they had, which she had no memories of. He was ecstatic by the fact they were going to have a baby together, but was concerned how he was going to break the news to her without her reacting badly. So he pondered daily on the best way to tell her of their night together, while just telling her to relax, stay in bed, and not worry._

_Lilia on the hand, began to grow more and more anxious as the days went by. Why did Reyn constantly tell her everything is okay, and that she didn't need to see a doctor again? Why did it feel like everyone around the castle was giving her strange glances, as if they knew something she did not? After long nights of thinking, Lilia wondered if she was dying. She wondered if Reyn didn't have the heart to break the news to her, and so simply told her to live her days comfortably, while keeping the servants quiet about the news._

_As more days went by, Lilia became more and more certain of her theory. The servants were taking extra good care of her, and Reyn was so gentle and sweet to her it was almost becoming unbearable. And every time she asked him about her sickness, he would become tense, mutter something incoherent, and find an excuse to leave. It didn't help she was beginning to feel swollen, and her vomiting seemed to get steadily worse, especially in the mornings._

_Convinced her days on earth was numbered, Lilia became depressed, and began to think over life, if there was anything she regretted doing, and if there was anything she wanted to do before she passed away._

_And she realized there was one thing she did that __perhaps she had done out of impulse, without fully considering the consequences._

_While she never lied about her feelings towards Reyn, she started to feel as though she acted too quickly on them. True, her and Jayx had a huge fight. But it was still just a fight.__ Neither mentioned officially that things were over between them, and it made Lilia feel unsettled. And if this issue is never resolved, she fears that the relationship between her and Reyn will face its problems in the future because of it._

_In addition to Jayx, Lilia began to wonder about that girl she met many years ago; Mirandin._

_From her__ memories Mirandin was a sweet, righteous young woman who loved the King with all her heart. She is at the perfect age for bearing children for the King, and would probably make a wonderful Queen loved by all the people. Briefly Lilia wondered if Mirandin was still trapped in this castle, foolishly waiting for the King's love._

_And so, Lilia tried to subtly bring the topic of Jayx and Mirandin into her conversation with Reyn. But as expected, if the conversation ever so much as begin to drift in the direction of Jayx, the King would conveniently either avoid the conversation altogether, or change topic. While Lilia can understand Reyn's avoidance when it came to Jayx, it was still frustrating. When she tried bringing up Mirandin, he seemed to have no recollection of her at all, and would instead brush the topic off absent-mindedly._

_As the days went by, the frustration and guilt only built up inside Lilia, until she began to hate herself and could barely have the dignity to get out of bed each day. Meanwhile King Reyn was so desperate to hold onto what they had he was afraid of admitting the downhill turn their life had taken. So he pretended nothing happened and only continued to show love to his Queen, while still avoiding the sensitive topics she so wanted to talk to him about._

_But enough is enough. Lilia was running out of patience, and most of all, time. One night when King Reyn had to attend a meeting, Lilia thought over everything, and made a decision on her own._

_Under the belief her days on earth was numbered, all Lilia wants now is redemption. She didn't want to leave the world without settling things with Jayx, and there was no point to marrying Reyn if within a few months he would have to look for a new wife. It's time to stop being selfish and do what she wants to, and instead, do the responsible, mature thing…_

_King Reyn finished the meeting late at night. He walked quickly back to his Grand bedroom as he knew his Queen always waited for him to come to bed each night before lying down in his arms and fall asleep. Up to the point his hand touched the door handle to the room, the smile on his face remained intact. But as he pushed open the door, he realized the room was pitch black, and it began to worry him._

"_Lilia?" He called out softly as he stepped forward. Just as he nearly reached the bed, a candle was lit, and it brightened Lilia's solemn expression. "Lilia?" The King asked once more, this time more carefully as his steps slowed down._

"_Reyn…" she responded. "For many a nights now I wanted to speak to you about what I'm feeling. I understand Jayx is a sensitive topic. But it is also a topic I needed someone to hear me out. Yet you continue to avoid it, until it begins eating me alive inside. And not just Jayx… also Mirandin… why do you also refuse to talk about her?"_

_King Reyn frowned. "Mirandin…? I keep telling you, I don't kno—"_

_Before he could finish his sentence, the candles on the chandelier in the room was suddenly lit, and he saw, to Lilia's right, was a young woman with puffy red eyes and tear-stained face, staring at him with hurt and betrayal. And it clicked. _Mirandin_._

_He hadn't meant to forget her… but he did… with Lilia finally back in his life how could his mind possibly have room to contain another woman? "Mirandin…"_

"_Y-Your Majesty…" she hiccupped and attempted to kneel. But Lilia stopped her._

"_Reyn… how could you do this to her?" Lilia asked, a deep frown on her face. "Mirandin, tell him what you told me."_

"_I-I don't think, think I-I s-should—"_

"_Tell him…" she insisted gently._

_Mirandin shifted her eyes to the ground and sniffled. "Y-Your Majesty…" she squeaked. "Y-You know I l-love you with all my heart… a-and, and for a while, I dared to imagine… what with me being the only woman left in this castle from your competition, th-that you would take me as your Queen… b-but instead… just recently, you left the c-castle for a few, f-few days, and when you came back, no-nothing was ever heard from you again… a-and I s-shouldn't be complaining, b-but it's, it's so lonely… and I really do love you, and I w-want to be your wife… not for your position or the riches, b-but…" at this, she paused, and finally brought her tear-filled eyes up to stared at him in the eyes. "But for you, my King! I do love you so… every thought of you makes it hard for me to breath, and just the thought of being in the same room as you brings me joy…"_

_King Reyn closed his eyes. "Mirandin…" he said softly. She was a kind young woman. She didn't deserve this. "Mirandin, I'm sorry for having left you for so long. But I should tell you now, I have already decided that Lilia here—"_

"_Reyn!" Lilia said sharply, silencing him. "Don't say anything you will regret."_

_King Reyn frowned. "Regret? Regret? How could I regret this? I have but waited for this day for ten years and you think I will regret it? I plan to announce to all the lands very soon what does it matter Mirandin knows a few days before everyone else?"_

_Lilia closed her eyes. "Mirandin, sweetie… please leave."_

_She frowned and looked back and forth between Lilia and Reyn. "Wh-What's going on here? Y-Your Majesty? W-Why is she giving or-orders…? W-Who is she…? Wasn't she just another woman in your competition that I thought had left long ago? Why is she here giving out orders?" Mirandin was starting to hyperventilate, anxiety written clearly all over her face._

"_Mirandin. Do as she says… please leave." King Reyn said._

"_B-But!"_

"_Mirandin. Leave. Now."_

_Mirandin took one more look at Lilia, before bursting into tears and running out the room._

_The King ran his hand through his hair in agitation as he walked over and sat on their bed, facing __Lilia who was seated against the windows. "Was that necessary?" He asked. "Had you let me tell her I've chosen you as my Queen, this would've gone down much easier."_

_Lilia stayed silent. Something about the way her eyes looked reminded Reyn of something… something unpleasant._

"_Lilia… what's going on…" there was a hint of caution in his voice._

"_Reyn…" she finally said after a few minutes of silence. "I tried talking to you about this so many time but you would not… and so I had to make this decision on my own."_

"_Lilia…"_

"_Reyn… the way I ended things with Jayx… it wasn't fair. It was just me being immature and avoiding problems. He is still my husband and I must go back to him."_

_Reyn felt his heart freezing over at her words. He couldn't believe it. For a moment his mind went blank. No… Not again! For God sakes, why couldn't that man just die?_

"_I'm sorry Reyn, I do love you so much, but being with you is me being childish and irresponsible… and I cannot continue this anymore without feeling remorseful and ashamed of myself! I was worried where that would leave you… but no more… Reyn, let's pretend this never happened… I will be forever grateful to you for your unconditional love towards me, and how you've always been there for me whenever I needed someone… but I realize now that even after all these years, I've never truly separated myself from you… in a way we never truly separated… and it's about time we did. I blame Jayx not, for all his accusations were true. But I'm about to make a commitment to my husband; a real, complete commitment. I-I… I love him. Or at least I should love him. And I will. I've decided on that. I love him and he is my sweetie, my darling, my life._

"_Reyn…__ you will be fine. Mirandin is an amazing girl who loves you—"_

_Reyn stood up. "No, no, NO! Don't you go there. I don't want Mirandin, I want you Lilia, just YOU!"_

_Lilia closed her eyes tightly, biting her lower lip. But no matter what she did, the tears began to fall. She wanted this to be quick and painless but it seems she could never leave Reyn with a clean break. "I-I'm sorry, t-this is not up for discussion…"_

_And that's when Reyn noticed something. He didn't know how he could've not noticed this before… Lilia was out of her fancy dress and was instead in a simple, peasant dress and a coat. And next to her feet was a sack. Full of things. "Y-You… You…"_

_Lilia closed her eyes and quickly stood, grabbing the bag next to her legs. "I-I'm leaving tonight."_

_For a moment Reyn could not comprehend. He stood and stared at her, trying to convince himself this was a nightmare. No words could form._

_Lilia stared at his face, trying to remember each of his features. "I'm sorry Reyn… I'm so sorry…" when he didn't say anything and simply continued to stare without blinking, without expression, she wiped at her eyes and ran past him heading for the door._

_And that's when Reyn's senses returned. "GODDAMMIT LILIA IS THIS SOME KIND OF A JOKE TO YOU?" He pounded at the bed, before running after her. "STOP! I COMMAND YOU STOP!"_

_But Lilia would not. She ran and she ran, through the corridors heading for the castle gates. "No Reyn, go find Mirandin before she loses all hope!"_

"_NO! DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME WHAT TO DO! HOW DARE YOU—HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU FIND THIS FUNNY? CONSTANTLY HURTING ME LIKE THIS?"_

"_Of course not! I'm not trying to hurt you!"_

"_YOU ACCUSED ME TO NEVER LOVING YOU BUT ALL ALONG DO YOU SEE NOW? IT'S ALWAYS BEEN _YOU_ THAT'S HURT _ME_! BUT DO I COMPLAIN? NO I STILL LOVE YOU UNCONDITIONALLY! GET THE HELL BACK HERE!"_

_But Lilia continued to run. She couldn't stop now. If she stopped now, she would be too weak and she could never get out…_

_And so it continued. King Reyn shouting after her, more angry than she had ever seen him. But she did not blame him; this was the umpteenth time she's left him, and broke his heart… he had every right to be upset with her… she wished he would even call her obscene names, if it would ease his pains even a little._

_But he would not. Even in his moment of anger he could never call her anything other than what she is—and that is the perfect woman for him._

_As they got closer and closer to the castle entrance, his anger faded bit by bit, and was instead replaced by fear and panic and despair._

_Finally, as she finally burst through the castle gates and into the empty field, Reyn let out a heart-wrenching sob. "No! Lilia!"_

_Something about the way he said her name… Still a good three meters away from him, she stopped in her tracks. Her tears fell down continuously as she thought about the once powerful and majestic man known as Reyn Lin III, who after her many tortures and heartbreaks has been reduced to this powerless and dejected man before her right now._

_His shoulders were slumped, each of his step slow and unstable._

"_No! Lilia, please, you can't go, you just can't!"_

_Queen Lilia turned back as a tear traced down her face. "It was a mistake for me to come back… the argument with Jayx was all my fault, and you are the last person I should've came to. I must get going now… it was nothing more than an argument…" it sounded as though she was trying to convince herself. "Stay with Mirandin. She loves you."_

"_I love you."_

_Queen Lilia shook her head violent as she continued her way forward. "I have to be getting home soon, if my dear knew I came here, perhaps I would never be able to redeem myself for what I've done to him. I must go back to him before he finds me anywhere near this castle."_

_King Reyn took a few bold steps and grabbed her hand. "You are home, Lilia, you are my wife." Seeing her unwavering eyes, though she was deeply pained inside, he knew he would have to break the news to her. "Lilia, my Queen, I have done something beyond resentment to you, something so filthy if you choose not to forgive me this crime will stain me no matter how many times I reincarnate."_

"_What is it?" Her voice was alert._

"_Queen Lilia… that night when you were so hurt, you were drunk with sorrow, you needed me, I know. But I needed you too, Lilia, in many ways, and I have not realized how much I truly missed you until the day you returned."_

"_What have you done?" She demanded. "What night was I drunk? No, wait, don't tell me… it's that night isn't it? Oh dear lord, it has to be… that night, which I seem to have no—_

* * *

"What the bloody _hell_, this is how it ends?" Syaoran growled in frustrated. It was getting so intense! "I can't believe this…" he mumbled. Never would he have imagined that he'd regret the day he insulted this book and slapped it out of Sakura's hand. Now the last page is missing and it's driving him mad. "Ridiculous…" he mumbled, tossing the book back onto the bed stand, hoping not to think about it.

Briefly, the King glanced outside, and realized that the sun had already set. He was extremely hungry and wanted nothing more than a nice meal and shower, but he had said he wouldn't leave this room until he saw Sakura, and so he decided he should and will keep that promise to prove to the Gods his determination and sincerity.

However, more hours passed, and neither Sakura nor Meiling returned. Soon, though unwillingly, the King fell asleep.

—

Perhaps the higher beings had recognized his earnestness, and took pity on him, because that night, Sakura decided she needed to return to her dorm.

As the sun set and the moon rose, the men bid the ladies goodnight, as the ladies changed into their sleeping gowns to get ready for bed.

But as Sakura fidgeted with her garment, something occurred to her. "Girls… I… I think I should return to my dorm tonight."

Tomoyo and Meiling looked at her strangely. "Sakura…? Is everything alright?"

"I-It's fine… I mean, it's not alright, but I think… I think it's going to be soon. Or, at least it should be soon. I love you girls so much, and I loved Ilonka so much, but… maybe we shouldn't be putting our lives on hold anymore."

"Where… is this coming from?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, please, but I just think maybe a night alone would do me some good. We've been comforting one another all these weeks, but also feeding off of each other's sadness. I'm terrified of spending the night alone—just the thought of it scares me, but I think it's something that needs to be done eventually… and tonight seems as good of a night as any… so… I think I'm going to return to my dorm."

Tomoyo frowned, but eventually sighed and allowed a tiny smile on her lips. "Perhaps there is some sense in what you're saying… if it's what you wish, I won't take offense to it."

"Thank you, Tomoyo. I promise to come see you tomorrow."

"Do you want me to come back with you?" Meiling asked.

"No, I'll be alright… stay with Tomoyo; you've been more of Tomoyo's roommate than mine anyway, even before the… trial." Sakura smiled as she gave both her friends a hug. "Have a goodnight, and I will come by tomorrow morning before breakfast."

"Same to you. And if it becomes too difficult, feel free to come back."

"I will, I will." And Sakura took a deep breath, and stepped out of Tomoyo's room for the first time in weeks.

Even as Sakura walked in the silent halls, she could feel her heart beating rapidly. And more than once she wanted to turn around and return to the comfort of Tomoyo's room, where her friends were. But she knew she could not. This was something that had to done, and she didn't want to become someone that would deny the world and hide in an isolated room for the rest of her life.

Fortunately for her she had been down this path so many times it mattered not that the only lighting was from the moon. She felt her way around the stony hallway, and eventually fumbled her way to her room.

As she opened the door and stepped into that once familiar room known as her room, she felt herself letting out a deep breath she hadn't been aware she was holding in.

"Well, that was harder than it needed to be…" she mumbled walking over to her bed, sitting down.

"Oh!" she let out a little yelp as she felt something on her bed. "What the…" she mumbled tracing her hand along the object. It felt like cloth. Cloth covering something. But what is it? What is this… is this… is this… _skin_? And what are these?

The object in her hand twitched.

_These are… these are…_ Sakura frozen. _Oh my gosh… are they… are they toes? There is a person on my bed!_ Horrified, Sakura jumped up and threw herself against the furthest wall, starring wide-eyed at her bed, trying to make out as much as she could from the moonlight.

And then the figured turned, and she saw a face.

"!" She screamed.

The person on her bed jumped up half dazed from her loud cry. "Whathewho?" he slurred, blinking his eyes rapidly trying to adjust. "Sakura? Sakura… Sakura! My goodness… Sakura, it's me!" The King said, taking large strides towards her, and attempting to cover her mouth.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shrilled. Oh this is perfect! The one night she decides to leave her friends to be brave and this is what happens? _That's it—never leaving Tomoyo's room!_

"SAKURA IT'S ME!"

"STOP IT YOU CAN'T—" The voice, it sounded familiar… so familiar… "You can't… you can't…" So, very, familiar… it can't be, could it…?

And two hands cupped her cheeks and he put his face directly in front of her, staring into her eyes. "Sakura, it's me. Look at me, it is me. Syaoran."

Sakura's eyes widened. It's been so long since she'd seen him, and the last few times she had seen him the images of him were so blurry from all the tears. The last few times she saw him she remembered hating him. But in that moment, all was forgotten and she could only feel joy filling her heart. "K-King Syaoran?"

And he smiled. "Yes, Sakura, it's me."

For a while, Sakura could barely believe it was actually happening, and all she wanted to do was melt in his arms and stare into those eyes that she had so missed… they've once again retained the warmth and kindness that she loved. But after some time when reality sunk in, she quickly composed herself and pulled away from him, standing a good three feet away from him. "W-What… are you doing here, Your Majesty?"

The King frowned slightly. "To see you, of course."

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. But forced it not to show in her voice. "See me? Whatever would you need to see me for?"

"I think we need to talk. There are things I believe we need to discuss, and clear between us."

And Sakura knew exactly what he was talking about. For a moment there she wanted to tell him that she didn't want to talk about Ilonka, because she didn't know if she could do so with him without becoming upset with him. For a moment she wanted to suggest that maybe, just maybe they can pretend it never happened; at least just between them. But even as the thought was forming in her mind she realized how childish and irresponsible that idea was. And so she said, "Perhaps…"

The King smiled gently. "Good, I will send someone to escort you to my room tomorrow morning. It is late, I bid you good night, Lady Sakura." Hesitantly, he kissed her quickly on the cheek, before turning around to leave.

As Sakura watched his retreating figure, a deep longing filled her heart, and she couldn't help but to cry out, "Wait! Your Grace, please wait!"

"Yes?" He asked, facing her.

Sakura took a few steps forward, closer to him. "Perhaps… we could talk now…" Perhaps, she just didn't want him to leave.

The King stared into her eyes for the longest time, as if searching for something. But at last, he smiled. "I appreciate your suggestion, but it's late, and we both need our rest. It's best to save this talk to tomorrow, when we're both more clear-headed." As much as he didn't want to leave, this was the responsible thing.

And Sakura nodded slowly, and watched him leave. As the door closed behind him, she suddenly felt very alone.

_Just one more night…_

_—_

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in your REVIEW!  
**In the format of: **'name "at" host "dot" com'** – thanks!

—

**Author's Note:** _so I realized the 'ending' to 'Love' is kinda different than what was written in chapter 2… but I couldn't make it fit otherwise so… I'll be changing chapter 2 soon to fit it. Bahh._

_Almost done! Love is basically done since we can't find the last page… ;) and Syao and Sakura is finally getting somewhere… so yea, still a filler-ish chapter, but hope you guys enjoyed it!_

_Admittedly when I was rereading It I was kinda like OMG Lilia wtf you're doing this AGAIN? Make up your freakin' mind lady but it's necessary to the plot I swear!_

_8,505 words._


	33. Forgiveness

**Author's Note: **_Last exam in 5 hours! But gonna upload this story now 'cause after exams gonna go out till late, then pack up, prolly till 1-2am, then leaving for airport by 8am on August 12th. Rush rush rush rush rush. Be back on the 30__th__. I sincerely this story will not be on hiatus after I get back, considering how close it is to the end!_

_The last chapter is (expectedly) turning out to be wayy too long so, gonna be split into 2 chapters. -.- Gotta stop with these chapter splits!_

_Enjoy!_

)**Ree-Vance**( - Bahh, Sakura's kinda known for running away a lot, huh… n.n; Haha, thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Despite it being filler-ish I always love writing about Lilia and Reyn :3

)**AngelNguyen1**( - Oooh good you still remember that tidbit about Touya and Kaho… Yes, that shall become important later… :)

)**Kappuccino Kat**( - Thank you! And thanks for leaving your email in the right format! :O

)**Vivace**( - You and I both… even as I wrote it/reread it I was thinking "oh God Lilia just _be_ with Reyn already"! But… it's essential to the plot… :( don't worry, everything will "wrap up" more or less... I feel like it'll all happen really quickly though, haha.

)**HappyHam**( - Yup… Wanted is almost done too, actually just 2 more chapters after this. (Phew, end of a what—6 year story?) O.o has it been that long since I updated you almost forgot it?

)**Ayunli**( - Mmm, well, I was trying to get thing to move faster. Even with the current pace I feel the story is taking wayyyy too long, maybe that's why? It's reaching the end I really want to finish writing it, haha. Plus, I guess there's not much to write about the 'mourning', it'll mostly just be like 'They're sad. Depressed. Can't eat.' But thanks—I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

)******RebeccaHasManyIncarnations**( - Do you? :O That's so awesome! I think red hair is so sexy :3 And I like Ilonka's personality.

)**BiskElle**( - Yup, blame the King for losing the last page! D: Err it's not chapter 2? Umm… chapter 3 then? It's somewhere in the beginning when Saku first read the story to Syao… don't look for it! I haven't edited that chapter yet so right now it'll be contradicting!

_**Thanks guys for your support and sticking with this story for sooo long!**_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

**Chapter** **Thirty-Three**

_Forgiveness_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

When the King made it back to his dorm all he wanted was a night's well rested sleep, so that he would be completely awake and alert on the morrow. After all, they had a very serious topic to discuss. But all night he tossed and turned, and sleep eluded him. All night, all he could think of was seeing Sakura the next morning. And the thought of that made him grin like a fool throughout the entire night.

Bright and early next morning the King was up and had his maids groom him with extra care. He would've liked to send someone to escort her as soon as he was ready, but decided to be polite and give the poor girl a few more hours of sleep to be reasonable.

Unbeknownst to him, Sakura was also unable to sleep the night before. She was up by the crack of dawn pacing impatiently in front of her bed wondering just when the heck those escorts are coming for her.

By the time two of the King's personal maids arrived at Sakura's door, she had already been by the mirror over thirty times to make sure she looked presentable.

"My Lady, the King has asked for your presence at his chambers."

"Of course." Sakura replied, trying not to let the restlessness surface in her voice.

When they arrived at the King's chamber, the two girls opened the doors, bowed, and stood on the side with their heads lowered, gesturing for her to enter. When she did, they closed the door behind her.

As Sakura walked forward, a feeling of reminiscence washed over her. Just months ago this was a place she frequented on a daily basis. Yet now… she felt a tad out of place. As Sakura entered the main room, she saw a man standing with his back to her, looking outside the windows. She stood staring at him for a good minute, trying to decide on how to break his concentration, or if she should even. But at last, she decided on a timid "Good morning, Your Majesty" along with a polite curtsey.

King Syaoran turned around slowly. As he saw her, an excited little smile escaped to his lips before he could hide it. But as soon as he caught himself, he forced away the smile, reminding himself that he was a grown man and should act mature, not like a fool unable to contain his emotions when seeing the girl he fancied. "Sakura… Good morning. How are you?" He said awkwardly.

"I'm very good, thank you." She replied politely.

After a few seconds of silence, he gestured at a small wooden table by the windows that had two chairs facing each other around it. "Please, have a seat."

She bowed shyly before taking the offered seat, as King Syaoran did the same. "So… have you had breakfast?"

"Not yet, Your Majesty."

"Good."

The King called his maids in, and breakfast was served with bread and butter, fresh fruits, and milk. The meal passed in mostly silence, with the two of them periodically interjecting something petty.

When the plates were cleared away, they faced one another in awkward silence. They both knew what they had to talk about but wasn't sure how best to bring up such a sensitive topic.

Eventually, the King cleared his throat. "I… think we both know why we are here today… and, I think we should get to the point."

Sakura nodded in agreement.

When she said nothing after a minute, the King sighed. "Look, I'm just going to say it out straight, hopefully it will loosen both of us up." He took a deep breath. "Ilonka." As soon as he said her name he could almost see the awkwardness materialize and fill the space between them, and for a second there he regretted saying her name so bluntly. But then he mentally stabilized himself and told himself that it had to be done, or this unease may drag on for days. "We're here to talk about your friend, Ilonka." When her name was said out loud for the second time, it had much less impact than it did the first.

Hearing the King say her name out loud seemed to give Sakura confidence. "Yes." She nodded.

But that's as far as the conversation got.

The King sighed once again. "Okay, look I'm just going to get straight to the point. I… want you to know that, I didn't want to kill Ilonka, but I had to. It was for the kingdom and—"

His blunt words somehow triggered a little spark of annoyance in her. As politely as she could, she cut in, "With all due respective Your Majesty, you don't _have to_ do anything."

There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but the King kept his cool. He knew this would happen. It would be difficult for a woman who hasn't been exposed to the politics to fully understand. But he would try his best to explain. "Indeed. I don't _have to_ do anything. But I do have to think of the consequences of my actions. Not just how it impacts me, or my friends, but everyone in my land. And some times even those in other lands! That is part of my responsibilities as the King. However I do want you to know, had the decision really have been up to my opinion and mine alone, I would have let her go without question, even if it meant she may try to kill me again in the future."

"And… yet when it came down to it, you did nothing."

The King frowned. "Can you listen to me? I want you to understand why I did what I did—"

"Understand?" Sakura put her hand on the table. It was so incredibly hard not to yell right now. "You're telling me to _understand_? You're asking me to _understand_ why you killed my friend?"

"This was not cold-blooded murder as I'm trying to explain to you! I want you to _understand_—"

"And then what? _Understand_—" Sakura stressed that word rather mockingly. "—and tell you I agree and I would've done the same thing had I been in your position?"

"Well, yes."

Sakura took a deep breath. She tried breathing in and out. But his words angered her and a vein was starting to pop on her head. "I will never understand because I NEVER WOULD'VE KILLED ILONKA! With… all due respect my King." She added rather unwillingly.

"Of course _you_ wouldn't she's your _friend_ and I mean _clearly_ what the hell in this world can be more important than _friendship_?"

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?"

"That your view of the world is so narrow! Don't you consider anything else besides your feelings?"

"At least I have feelings!" Sakura cried. This was supposed to be a calm discussion but now it was getting personal. "And for your information no, not just based on feelings! If Ilonka was truly an evil person out to harm people then I would've agreed to your decision—"

"SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!" The King cried in disbelief.

"FOR THE RIGHT REASONS!"

"The… RIGHT REASONS?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! IF YOU LOOKED AT THINGS FROM HER POINT OF VIEW WHAT SHE WAS DOING WAS JUSTICE!"

"JUSTICE? SHE TRIED TO KILL ME FOR SOME SHIT MY FATHER DID AND YOU CALL THAT JUSTICE?"

"IN HER MIND, YES! YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND—"

"OH, NOW _I'M_ SUPPOSE TO UNDERSTAND…"

"I'M TRYING TO HAVE A REAL CONVERSATION WITH YOU WHY ARE YOU MOCKING ME?"

"YOU CALL THIS CONVERSATION? UNBELIEVABLE I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT BUT YOU'RE JUST UNEDUCATED LIKE ALL YOU PEASANTS!"

Sakura stared at him, hurt in her eyes. "At least I have emotions." She retorted.

"Look Sakura you know I don't mean that… let me put it this way, if you were in my position… if you were Queen… think of all the princes and princesses watching you, knowing Ilonka had tried to kill you… how would you sentence her? Think about how your sentence will affect their respect for you… what would you have done?"

Sakura opened her mouth, and closed it, and opened it. Her face was aghast. She shook her head furiously. "Y-You can't ask me to think about that on the spot like this! I-I don't know what I would have done!"

"See? That's how I felt too! So how could you be upset with me when you feel the same way? You have to let me explain how I came to my decision; otherwise you're just being irrational—"

"First I'm uneducated now I'm… IRRATIONAL?" Sakura slammed both her hands on the table and stood up so abruptly her chair fell on the ground behind her. She towered over the King. I'M PERFECTLY RATIONAL THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR STUPID EXPLANATIONS! UNLESS YOU WANT TO TELL ME YOU'RE SORRY FOR YOUR DECISION TO KILL ILONKA AND YOU ONLY DID SO BECAUSE YOU ARE SELFISH, EMOTIONLESS AND A TOTAL ASS THEN YOU'RE NOT TO SAY ANYTHING RELATED TO ILONKA TO ME!"

The King gaped at her, his mouth open, one of his eyes twitching slightly. How the hell was he supposed to respond sensibly to a ludicrous comment like that?

When the King said nothing, Sakura kicked her chair aside. "UGH, I KNEW IT! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE KING YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT!"

"Well if you'd actually LISTEN to me you'd ACTUALLY KNOW WHAT THE HELL I'M THINKING INSTEAD OF MAKING ASSUMPTIONS!"

"MAY I BE EXCUSED YOUR MAJESTY!" But of course she only said that because she had to, as by the time her sentence finished she had already stormed out the door.

"What the hell!" The King cried standing up facing the doorway, throwing both his hands up in disbelief. "Thanks for this very _reasonable_ and _rational_ and _pleasant_ conversation!" he called out after her.

—

Jelensta had wanted to check up on King Syaoran for the day, to see how he was faring. As she approached his chamber, the door opened, and out stormed Sakura.

She looked angered, and was glaring absolutely furiously at the ground. So deep in her resentment she bolted by Jelensta without noticing her at all.

Curious and slightly worried, Jelensta picked up her pace and quickly entered the King's chambers, only to find him swatting a lamp off his bed stand in frustration.

"Hey! Syaoran, is everything all right?" Jelensta closed the door behind her as she quickly rushed to the King's side, attempting to calm him down. "What is the matter?"

King Syaoran looked at her and calmed down just a slight. He felt slightly embarrassed having her see him lose control to his anger like that. Taking large strides, he paced around his room, before finally deciding to sit down on his bed. "She's so… so… so unreasonable!"

Jelensta seated herself next to him gently, and stared with concern. "Sakura?"

"Yes! Why can't she understand? I did what I must—as the King, for the kingdom!"

She stared at him silently, letting him rant on.

"I mean didn't it mean anything I took the initiative to talk this out with her? For goodness sakes who the heck does she think she is? I am the King for crying out loud I need not explain my actions to anyone! Yet here I am, attempting to be kind and gentle towards her and this is how I am rewarded?

"She hear nothing of my words—only her _feelings_ for Ilonka as if I cared _nothing_ for the girl! I asked her, I asked her what she would do as the Queen and she couldn't answer yet she still cannot forgive me! I made a difficult choice, and the weight of it plagues me daily. Not only does she not comfort me; not only did she not take the initiative to see how I am, she cannot even accept my attempt at an apology I don't need to give! What an outrageous land this has become!" The King ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Simply bizarre! Ungrateful, mad woman!"

"As if, as if she could've done better that I have! As if she had some magical alternative that I didn't think of! I even gave that girl a chance to live and she spat it in my face! Even then, even _then_, Sakura, the woman I love, not only does not sympathize for me, she could not even empathize?" The King ran his hand through his hair in frustration, and the truth came sputtering out, what he really wanted: "Damn it, why can't she just forgive me?"

A small smile touched Jelensta's lips. "You love her?"

The King looked at her wondering what the heck was wrong with her going off on a tangent like such. "What on earth are you talking about? Did you hear nothing I said?"

"Of course I did. You said you love her."

The King paused. Slowly, his hand fell out of his hair and next to his leg. He let out a deep breath and his furrowed eyebrows softened. "I… did."

"Despite all those complaints about her supposed unfairness and inability to empathize… you still love her."

The King thought about it, and a small smile touched his lips. "Yes, I love her."

"Enough to marry her?"

Syaoran paused. But slowly, he lifted his head, and looked at Jelensta. And his smile grew into a grin. "Yea. Enough to marry her."

Jelensta stared into his eyes for the longest time, searching for sincerity within them. Finding no deceit, a big grin lit her face. "Leave it to me." She said, standing up. "I'll get her to forgive you—consider it your wedding gift. But in turn, don't you dare back down on what you said."

The King chuckled. "Not with a thousand swords pointing at me."

"Then expected her by your chamber tonight."

"I'll be prepared." He replied, the grin never fading. It felt relieved to finally realize with absolute certainty that this is the woman he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. Because now, he knew, everything he did, and everything he will do, has all been worth it.

—

Sakura had been sitting on her bed with her legs drawn up to her body and face buried in them for at least an hour now. After having calmed down from their dispute, she felt terrible for having yelled at him. While still unable to completely forgive him, she was starting to see his point, and appreciated the fact he thought her important enough to try to talk to her about this.

Somehow, she felt like she should forgive him, and she so wanted to… but her heart just wouldn't let her. "Oh, what am I to do…" As if to answer her question, a knock came at the door. Sakura looked up with tired, puffy eyes. "Come in…" she said softly, not moving from her position. "Oh, hello, Jelensta." She greeted.

Jelensta closed the door softly behind her, as she came by and took a seat next to Sakura on her bed, leaning against the headboard of the bed. "How are you doing?"

Hearing that, Sakura sighed, and buried her face back into her arms. "Did the King send you…?"

Jelensta smiled. "Actually, no. I was talking to him just now, however."

"If you're here to convince me how inappropriate I was in the way I yelled at him, I already know that."

"Oh, no, nothing like that at all. In fact I commend you in being so honest and brave, and not cower in front of someone of much, _much_ higher authority."

"Is that sarcasm?"

"Why, not at all."

"Well it's making me feel even worse about myself…"

"Sakura… I'm going to get straight to the point. I know you've already heard everything from the King's mouth, but I wanted to emphasize what he said. He did not murder Ilonka in cold blood. In fact this was probably one of the most difficult decisions he ever had to make. You think it hurt for you, for Tomoyo, for Meiling, for… me…" For a brief second, pain flickered across Jelensta's eyes, but she quickly regained her composure and smile. "It was even worse for him. We at least had one another for support. We were able to freely expression our opinions, and beg for her life. While the King, he had no one there for him. He had no shoulder to cry on, and no one to console him. He wanted to beg for her life alongside us but he couldn't—not only could he not freely express his true feelings he had to act completely against them, and be seen as a cruel beast by us all. It hasn't been easy on him, Sakura…"

"I… I know… I was overly emotional earlier today, but I know all that… and I want so badly to forgive him and tell him I forgive him and to comfort him, b-but… I just can't…" Sakura sniffled. "Every time I think of Ilonka… thinking of her… gone… and him… him having the ability—even if it is a phantom privilege because I _know_ he could not have abused it—I can't help but to feel… frustrated at him… I mean… Ilonka… it's Ilonka…" Sakura shook her head quickly. "You wouldn't understand; you didn't know her as well as the rest of us did."

Jelensta lowered her head, a shadow casting over her narrowing eyes. "_I_ wouldn't understand…?" she said slowly, as if tasting the words in her mouth, deciding what to do with them. "You're so damn wrong girl; don't you ever make a blind accusation like that _ever_ again."

"Blind accusation? Tomoyo and I knew her since—"

"I don't give a damn when you knew her. Your feelings for her could never surpass what I felt for her in any given second I was with her!" Seeing the strange way Sakura was looking at her, Jelensta quickly cleared her throat and recomposed herself. "I beg your pardon for my outburst. All I meant to say is I feel as much if not more pain than you at Ilonka's death… but I've found it in myself the virtue to forgive the King."

But the words weren't enough for her. Slowly, Sakura looked away, silent and deep in turmoil.

Jelensta stood up. "Come, I want to show you something."

—

After wandering in a forest for more than half an hour, Jelensta finally stopped.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked cautiously. The place felt serene and peaceful, but her previous experience with the woods when she attempted to leave the castle did not bode so well.

Jelensta took a few more steps before sitting down among the leaves, leaning her back against the thick trunk of a tree. She gestured with her right hand at a small, thin silver cross that rested within a handmade shrine to her right. "Look." She said softly, her eyes already closed, a small smile on her lips.

"Oh…" Sakura said, unsure what to comment. "You… come here often?"

Jelensta ignored her question. "Lonka… your friend Sakura is here to visit you today…" she said sweetly.

"Lonka…? Ilonka…? Oh." Sakura stared at the shrine sadly. "I see... You built this for her didn't you? I believe you now, Ilonka must've meant a lot to you for you to do this for her…"

Jelensta opened her eyes, and looked at Sakura. "No, Sakura… I didn't do this… the King did…"

"He did this?"

"Yes. This is Ilonka's grave. The King had it done after _she was buried here_."

It took a moment for it to register, but when it did, Sakura gasped in disbelief. "Wait, _buried here_? But, it cannot be! The King clearly ordered for her body to be chopped to piece and fed to the swine! What is there to bury?"

Reaching up, Jelensta grabbed her hand with both hers, and smiled gently. "Deep inside, the King is a very compassionate man. He said what needed to be said for the general public, but in secret, for his sake… for all our sake… he had her buried, and paid respectable tribute to her."

Sakura's expression softened. As she stared at the thin cross, tears filled her eyes from joy at the King's kindness.

"For what Ilonka did, the rightful punishment should've been Death of Nine Generations. But since her family is already dead, there are so many methods of torture out there he could've demanded to be done to her, and everyone in the land would see it as being more than just. But he didn't… he couldn't even chop off her head, or hang her… he gave her the least painful method of death… for that, you need to recognize just what a great King… no, what a great man he is."

And the words began to sink in. Tears fell down her cheeks as guilt washed over her thinking of the way she had yelled at him earlier; being so stubborn and unwilling to hear what she thought were his excuses. All she saw was the death of her friend Ilonka. But she really did need to take a step back and notice that in the grand scheme of things, Ilonka had gotten off light, thanks to the King. A touching sacrifice he made, that no one appreciated. Sakura wiped at her face. "I-I need to see him…" she hiccupped. "I need to see him!"

"I know." Jelensta smiled. "He awaits you."

Sakura knelt down in front of Ilonka's grave and paid her respects. "Ilonka, sweetie, I love you and I will always think of you. Wherever you are now I pray it is a much happier place without vengeance. I promise to come by the next opportunity I get. But for now, I need to see the King… I need to… forgive him. And apologize for the absurd way I acted…" Sakura lowered her head slightly, as if seeking Ilonka's approval. "You're… okay with that, aren't you?"

Jelensta smiled. "Of course she is. Now go to him."

A big smile lit Sakura's face as she wiped at the remainder of her tears, standing up. "Yeah, Yeah! I am. Thank you, Jelensta."

"I do what I can. You sure you know your way out?"

Sakura had already jogged a few meters away by that point, and she spun around, though so restless she continued to jog backwards. "Yes!" She cried. "Of course—just head in the direction Syaoran is at!" And she laughed happily, disappearing into the distance.

Jelensta laughed at the eagerness in her voice, and the obvious bounce in her step. _Oh, they're just perfect for each other…_

—

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in your REVIEW!  
**In the format of: **'name "at" host "dot" com'** – thanks!

—

**Author's Note:** _That "fight" between Sakura and Syao was suppose to be more serious… but maybe there's been too much angst in this story… so I wanted to make it a little comical to show this story is progressing to something lighter. :) Hopefully that vibe has been successfully relayed._

_Still kinda filler-ish, but still kinda necessary._

_Sidenote: it'll be my first time taking the plane by myself! Hope it all goes well, and doesn't get too boring. 24 hours travelling time. Bahh. X.x gotta study for that final!_

_4330 words._


	34. Be My Bride

**Author's Note: **_Hey guys I'm so, SO sorry for this late update! I know this story was supposed to be done by August 28, two thousand and freakin' ELEVEN but I don't why this always happens… I went back to China for a few weeks and when I came back I just lost all inspiration, and somehow for the longest time I got hooked on writing an original story about Jelensta… :x_

_Anyhow, This plus next chapter was suppose to be one chapter, but I'm at about 12k words right now, so figured I should split it. I'm almost done writing the next (and final!) chapter. So close!_

_Why did I suddenly pick this up again? Well, I have some exciting news! As some of you may (or may not) know/care, I'm currently a university student and basically grew up in Toronto. My school requires I do six 4-month internships to graduate, and for my next two internships, I'm working at Facebook and LinkedIn in California! I'm super excited, and it feels kind of like a turning point in my life, so really want to finish Wanted before then. My plane's on May 5, so, expect the story to be done before then! I know it sounds silly but when something big happens, I like… almost everything to be fresh as well. Nothing dragging on from the past, I guess, haha._

_Enough of my rambling, enjoy (and be shocked by) this chapter!_

)**Naomi Song**( - I booked my flight kind of last minute (usually I don't know how many days of break I get until exam schedules come out), and all the direct flights were super expensive, so had to change flights at Atlanta :(

)**Ree-Vance**( - Aww I'm so happy you like her! Jelensta's always been one of my fav OCs I just adore her badass-ness lol.

)**Vivace**( - I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! Don't worry, literally ALL of your questions will be answered in the next 2 chapters!

)**ceesy5**( - So the first time Syao "proposed" Sakura said "no" because that was an act… Basically Jelensta noticed the assassin to have a soft spot for Sakura, so her plan was to have Syao propose to her, and she says no he gets all crazy, and when Saku's wellbeing is in question, she hoped the assassin would become more frantic and make a mistake. So Syao didn't "really" propose. Hope that clears things up?

)**BiskElle**( - Oops, maybe I should clarify… it's progressing to something lighter um… very temporarily… VERY. n.n; hope that doesn't destroy any hope you had for Wanted! Yes, very trivial, just a husband and kid she's bounded to for life. Meh. I don't remember if I mentioned this but I ended up choosing to go with a Sequel, even if it'll probably end up dragging this story out a few more years, if I didn't, I would feel like I was half-assing it. Oh, well here is one piece of good news: you will find out the ending of Love! ….at the very end! I've said too much.

)**neko-chiidesu**( - Ooh, I'm assuming you read this story a while ago then? How'd you end up finding it again?

)**ryuusei13**( - Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy reading it!

)**pinkblossom13**( - A reader from the past – yay! Oh noez, yea I hate when laptops just… die and take all our precious files with it. My laptop burned out about a year ago and to this day still haven't recovered the data. I took the hard drives out so it's all there but, been too lazy to buy an external to transfer everything to, lol. Ohohoh you're evil hoping Sakura'd get shot :p

)**A huge fan**( - Thank you for your review, and reminding me people from years ago still care; enjoy this chapter!

_**Thank you all sincerely for sticking with me despite all these unpredictably random update gaps!**_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

**Chapter** **Thirty-Four**

_Be My Bride_

...-...-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-...

By the time Sakura had gotten to the King's chambers the sun was just beginning to set.

With a bright smile on her face and a happiness that was about to burst from within her, Sakura arrived at the doors to the King's chamber.

To her surprise, the servants and maids guarding his door were missing. As she made to knock on the door, it swung open and in front of her stood the King. Behind him, the red-orange rays from the setting sun penetrated through the giant windows and illuminated him and the room.

"K-King Syaoran…" Sakura whispered. The lighting was so romantic, and he looked so handsome standing before her with that loving smile on his face she couldn't help but to feel her heart swell up. "I-I'm so sorry about the way I behaved earlier," she blabbed, the words tripping over one other in a rush to get out. And the way he was staring at her certainly didn't help keep her head clear and coherent. "You're right, I wasn't thinking. I was just so upset. I mean things started getting personal the moment Ilonka was mentioned. But I know now, Jelensta showed me where you buried her and I know now you really did everything you could and I completely understand, and if I was in your position—"

But the King chuckled and took her hand, stopping her rambling. "I know." Was all he said. "Come in." and he led her inside by her hand, and closed the door behind them.

They walked inside and he gestured for her to sit on a chair, her back against the setting sun. The curtains were completely open and the warmth of the sunset was making her melt.

"Are you going to… sit?" Sakura asked uncertainly when the King stop in front of her and made no move to take the chair next to hers.

He shook his head gently. "Sakura… I apologize for the rude way I behaved earlier today, and all the harsh words I used. It was a vulnerable subject and I should have approached it more gently. I-I'm just so bad with these things and with such a sensitive topic I didn't know how to begin… so I guess I dealt with it the way I do with all things uncertain—just get it over with. But I was wrong. I should've been more considerate of your feelings. I didn't lie when I said I did absolutely everything I could for Ilonka, but at the same time I hope you know that I do feel absolutely dreadful that I couldn't have done more."

Sakura nodded slowly, a shy smile appearing on her face. He was being so kind, and earnest. Even if Jelensta hadn't spoken to her before this it would've been hard to stay mad at him. "I understand completely. And th-thank you… for taking the time to even try to explain yourself to me."

His smile broadened. "I'm so glad. We haven't spoken for some time now and… and I've really missed you." Sakura's eyes grew huge at his words, and felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. "And… we probably should take some time to talk, to just acquaint ourselves with one another again. But… there's something I have to ask you now." Sakura's heart rate began to increase. _Oh I'm so silly… this can't be what I think… Sakura you're being foolish, there's no way he would…_ her thoughts raced. The King chuckled. "I really should wait for this… like I said, the right way to do things is probably give us a few days to talk… but I just can't wait." He took her hand in his, and got on one knee, his eyes never leaving hers.

Sakura's eyes were huge as she stared in disbelief. The red-orange hues danced around the room, the sun bright on him, illuminating his sincerity. "Oh my Gosh…" she couldn't help but to whisper.

"Sakura… I want you to marry me."

"Oh God… oh God… oh God…" she whispered repeatedly, though her voice was barely audible, and her lips barely moving. She felt frozen.

"After our little argument today morning, I realized that even when we fought, I still loved you. And I _always_ want you by my side. And… I probably should have made this proposal more public but… it's really nobody else's business. It's only between you and I, and I wanted this to be a moment that's only shared between us. So, Sakura. I love you, and I would be honoured to have you by myself for eternity." And he pulled out the most gorgeous diamond ring she had ever seen. It lingered between his thumb and forefinger, waiting for her response.

A hysterical sputter came out of Sakura's mouth. Staring into his loving eyes she felt her heart reaching for him. Truly, she loved him so, so much. And yes, she wanted to be with him for eternity. A single tear fell. But how could she? She was married. Already bound to another man. Her thoughts were an array of mess, screaming at one another, rational thoughts desperately trying to plough through all her emotions to tell her to make the right decision. More tears fell. His smile was beginning to falter. But how could she do this to Syaoran? How could she say no to him without bursting into tears and falling into a pit of agony? And then how would she explain that? And how could she break his heart like that? How could she say no to him and provide a reasonable excuse? She could say she simply did not love him… but she didn't have the strength to lie. She felt so much love for him in that moment she felt literally unable to tell him otherwise. It was as if she had no choice but to say yes to him… and she wanted to so badly.

Oh, did she ever want to.

She turned her hand slightly to grasp his fingers. _Syaoran, I love you so, so much… but I'm a terrible person. I don't deserve you. I want to deserve you, but I don't. I can't be with you without hurting Touya, but I also can't break your heart… it's just not fair for someone as kind and full of love as you… what am I to do?_

And before she could stop herself, she said, "Yes. I will marry you."

"Oh, Sakura, I love you!" The King slipped the ring on her ring finger and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Meanwhile Sakura was mentally kicking herself and panicking. Her thoughts raced looking for a sensible way to get out of this. He kissed her forehead, both her cheeks, and on her lips.

As each idea was dismissed, suddenly one stood out.

This plan would be absolutely _perfect_. It would make everyone happy. Everyone except… herself. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly. The scenario played out in her mind and she knew it would be the best for everyone. But God, it hurt just to live through it in her mind… But she brought this upon herself, and it's about time she corrected things so that everything ends up as they should be, as if she had never meddled; had never had the terrible wish of 'punishing' the King. The tears were beginning to pour out uncontrollably from her tightly closed eyes.

_It's going to be okay, my love…_ Her head felt light but she had made up her mind, and no matter how difficult this was going to be, she was going to go through it; she owed him at least this much. And since she's decided to do the mature, responsible thing, she deserved to drown herself in him for the last time.

And so, Sakura gladly returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and ran her hand through his hair, trying to show him all her love and passion in this kiss. She cleared her mind of all the erratic thought, and just wanted to be completely honest with herself for this moment.

Her boldness took the King by surprised and he let out a small moan. But he sure as hell wasn't about to complain.

When they finally pulled apart, they were both panting slightly. Sakura rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes, trying to engrave the feeling in this moment into her mind for eternity, so that she would never forget him. "I love you, Syaoran." She whispered; never had she said any words with such blunt honesty, sincerity, and emotions before.

"I love you so much, Sakura." He replied with a smile, caressing her cheeks.

When she felt she was strong enough, she pulled back and rested against the back of the chair. _Be strong…_ she took one of his hands in each of hers and stared at him in the eyes. "I… do however have one condition."

Syaoran smiled. "Anything for my wife."

Hearing him call her that made her blink back the fresh tears that threatened to spill. The tears came because the title sounded so right, and she wanted to hear him call her that forever. "I want you to marry someone else."

The King blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"I will be your wife… your real wife, as we both know. But in front of everyone, I want you to marry someone else, have them be Queen and be the image for the Kingdom."

Syaoran frowned. "What are you talking about? Why would I do that? You're my wife and you're going to be by my side both in public and private, and you will be Queen! Why would you even suggest otherwise?"

_Be strong Sakura, be strong…_ "B-Because I can't take this… after the trial with Ilonka I realized I'm not strong enough. If I become Queen there will be instances in the future when I would need to make difficult decisions and it's too much for me, Syaoran… I want to be with you but I don't think I will be a good Queen to the people." Syaoran made a move to protest, but Sakura stopped him. "I don't mind everyone in the Kingdom believing another woman to be your wife… I really don't, as long as we know deep in our hearts I am your true wife, even if it's not written on paper. Plus, think about it… people think you proposed to me during the last Ball and it ended in utter disaster. I refused you and you got so upset. While we know it's an act no one else does; can you imagine what kind of a joke it would be to have you propose to me _again_? Except this time… I say yes? People will forever see the Li Kingdom as some kind of a joke!"

The King looked down at the ground, his frown deepening. She had a point… it would make this much more dramatic than it had to be, and people will be discussing this for the years to come—and not in the good way either. "But… it's not right. I can't don't that to you… I want you to be able to look people straight in the face and tell them you are my wife… not some concubine I'm seeing on the side… I want you to be respected. I want everyone to know you are the one I love. I don't want you to feel low and have to sneak around for us to be together. And when we have a child together, I want that child to be the rightful heir to our Kingdom."

Sakura touched her hand to his cheek, the other still tightly grasping his hand. She brought his face upwards to look at her. "I don't mind, Syaoran…" she said sincerely, her smile gentle and understanding. _Don't cry now… don't cry…_ "We don't need to prove anything to anyone, except to each other. You know this is the best for the Kingdom. It's the best for everyone. I can't face that kind of stress, and the image of the Kingdom will be tarnished should you propose to me against after only two months. What the Kingdom needs now is positive, untainted news. You need to throw the perfect wedding after what's happened in the last two months; and for that to happen, _everything_ has to be perfect, even your bride."

"_You_ are perfect."

A smile touched her lips unwillingly. Who knew he could be so sweet… "Thank you… but I am only in your eyes. Earlier today you asked me to think reasonably and leave my feelings aside… now I ask you for the same thing. And you will understand the truth in my words."

The King thought long and hard. As difficult as it was he tried throwing aside his feelings. Slowly, he started to see her point. Still doubtful, though beginning to accept the idea, he sighed and looked up at her. "Who… do you think _is_ suitable to be Queen, then?"

_Be strong… it's almost over…_ "It's only natural that you would choose a girl from 'The Competition'. It would be too outrageous to find a girl from nowhere now, and it would also be bad for the Kingdom's image if the King were to hold a competition to find a wife for years, only to dismiss _all_ of them. You don't have many girls left… but choose the one… you love the most out of them all. After all, you will have to spend a fair amount of time with her, and I want you to be happy, even when I'm not with you."

"This just doesn't sound right… how are you not jealous that I am to be with another woman?"

Sakura smiled, though her eyes were terribly sad. "I just want you to be happy… you deserve so much happiness."

"But you give me all the happiness in the world."

"And just knowing that makes everything worth it." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "You don't have to make a decision now. But when you are ready, please call this competition to an end, and then publically propose to the future Queen. You can set a wedding date with her… and marry her on that day…"

"When… do you want this wedding to occur?"

Sakura laughed, but in fact it was all she could do not to burst into tears. She was giving up the man she loved more than anything in the world. Giving him up so willingly… how could she possibly _not_ be jealous? "It's up to you. You are the King, after all… Although I will say now, if you choose me as your bride publically… I will have to say no to you once more."

The King sighed. He didn't like where this was going, but she was leaving him with very little choices. "Then what about us? When are we to marry?"

"After your wedding. We can't officially marry… but we will have our own private ceremony the day after. I promise you. You just need to spend a day with your Queen, and stay with her… with her…" Sakura's voice cracked a bit. "…with her through the night." She swallowed. Seriously, how could she not be jealous? "And the next day will be for us."

Slowly, the King nodded. "As you wish… but you do realize…" he smiled. "that all night with my new Queen, all I will be anticipating is the next day, with my real Queen."

"I know, and it makes me so happy." She caressed his face with the back of her fingers, staring at him with love.

"Will you spend tonight with me?"

Sakura swallowed. She wanted to. But she couldn't. She couldn't stand being in his presence any longer. If they were to sleep in the same bed tonight she knew she would tell him to call off his whole plan. So, she did the responsible thing. She shook her head. "No." it's starting to become the most difficult word to say in her life. "In fact, I think I should leave now… and we should not see each other until our wedding ceremony."

"But… why?"

"T-There's more mystery in that, don't you think? It'll make the day more romantic."

The King chuckled. "Anything you want. After all, we will have the remainder of our lives together. Another month or so won't make any difference."

Sakura wiped quickly at her eyes, and stood up. "I will see you soon." She said, still holding his hand.

"Very soon…" he echoed as she took a step back.

"Yes…"

"I love you, Sakura."

"I love you, Syaoran."

"If you ever realize this plan of yours is foolish, tell me."

She laughed. "Of course."

And step by step, she walked away from him. Their hands touching less and less until only their finger tips touched.

Sakura stood there, staring at him, engraving his features into her mind. _Goodbye…_ "See you soon." And before she could change her mind, she quickly stole her hand back, spun around, and walked out of his room in haste.

—

When Sakura made it to her room she curled up on her bed and cried. She choked and she wailed, letting out all the sadness and pain in her heart.

Afterwards when she felt tired, she lied motionlessly on her bed, as the tears flowed steadily out of her eyes like a river onto her bed sheets.

It's been done.

She accomplished her original goal.

And it will be like she was never here.

The competition will finally end.

The Kingdom will have a new Queen.

With time, Sakura believed the King will come to love his Queen, and forget her.

After all, out of all the remaining measly four contestants, it's obvious who he will choose.

_Meiling_.

_There. Now I owe Meiling nothing, either._

Touya will be happy when she returns to him, and know all his worries about her leaving him for the King was for nothing.

See, Sakura never planned on actually staying here as the King's concubine. She planned to stay for his wedding to make sure everything is carried through as he promised, and when he spends the night with his new bride, she will leave the castle.

It's perfect. It works out for everyone. Except for her.

And so, Sakura let the tears fall, and with it, she tried to drain her feelings dry. _I'm doing the right thing… the right thing… the right thing…_ she told herself over, and over, and over again. As if she would actually believe it if it were repeated enough times.

—

After Sakura left, the King sat on his chair, and pondered. Out of all the girls, it's no question he liked Meiling the most besides Sakura. Not to mention she was the most educated out of them all, and would make a great Queen. She was also seen with him at the first Grand Ball and it would make sense for him to take her as his bride.

But at the moment that wasn't what he was thinking of. Because something about what Sakura said just seemed a little off.

It felt like there's something she wasn't saying.

But what?

One thing was for sure; she didn't want to be Queen.

And she seemed very clear on the fact with a new Queen, the competition would end.

And she kept mentioning how she wasn't strong enough… in fact she looked absolutely terrified when he had proposed.

The King thought harder, trying to put the pieces together.

And it clicked.

_That's why._

He looked up, realization and understanding clear in his eyes.

He knew who he had to choose to be his Queen.

—

King Syaoran didn't want to wait. He wanted to conclude this competition as soon as possible so that he could marry Sakura.

Merely two days after Syaoran's proposal, he announced throughout the lands that he was ready to end the competition, and choose his Queen. The ceremony was to take place three days from now. It would take place at the castle gates, everyone who wished to observe, are welcome to come.

People talked about how rushed this was, but he cared not. He just wanted to get this over with. He wanted to be with Sakura.

—

Sakura said nothing of the King's proposal to anyone.

She spent the whole day lying in the bed and crying. The day after that she returned to living at Tomoyo's dorm with Tomoyo and Meiling, and was very careful not to let any of her inner pain and turmoil show. She wanted to spend as much time with the girls as she could before they are all asked to leave the castle, with the exception of Meiling, of course.

On a warm afternoon, as they were playing dress up with some new clothing they recent learned to make, a knock came at the door.

Opening the door revealed a young soldier. He handed them each a pamphlet, and left without a word.

The pamphlet was an announcement that the King's competition's of the search for a wife was over. And that the three of them, as contestants, were expected to be present three days from today, at a stage near the castle entrance.

At the news, Meiling burst into tears.

Sakura and Tomoyo tried to comforting her, but Meiling would hear none of it. "STOP LYING TO ME!" SHE CRIED. "HE'S GOING TO CHOOSE HER! HER!" She pointed at Sakura. "God, I wish there could've been more time for me to spend with him… but it's all over now, it's all over!"

"Meiling… he's not going to choose me…" Sakura said sadly.

"YES HE IS AND YOU KNOW IT! EVERYBODY KNOWS IT!"

Tomoyo looked like she wanted to protest, but after thinking it over, she said nothing.

"SEE? TOMOYO KNOWS IT TOO! THE KING, HE LOVES YOU!"

"H-He does not…" Sakura protested feebly. "Plus, I already rejected his proposal at the last Ball, how could he possibly propose to me again? It's going to be you, Meiling… you…"

"But how can it be?" Meiling said miserably. "Maybe a few months ago I could've had hope… but it's been so long since I've spoken to him, and during our last conversation together we were so detached, like we just couldn't connect… it would make no sense at all for him to suddenly want to marry me!"

"Maybe… maybe he thought it over… and decided on you…"

Meiling sniffled. "I… I… I can't say 'hate' anymore, but, I'm so jealous of you, Sakura. I really wanted to be his bride." She stood up and gave Sakura a hug. "Please make him happy."

"M-Meiling…" Sakura closed her eyes. _I made the right choice… I made the right choice…_ "Hey, where you going?" she asked when Meiling turned to leave the room.

"To pack up…" she whispered miserably.

"Meiling…"

—

Three days later, with the sun bright and shining directly down upon them, the remaining contestants to the King's competition stood in a row on the elevated stage at the entrance to the castle.

All around them, held back by soldiers were the townspeople excited and eager to watch the ceremony. Rarely was there entertainment in this land, and this wasn't an opportunity they were willing to let past. There were so many people that even high up on the stage, they couldn't see where the crowd ended.

Besides the girls, the King stood in the center of the stages, in front of everyone, and facing the crowd.

Advisor Eriol stood next to the last girl and slightly behind her. Along each edge of the stage stood four fully-armoured soldiers, in case the crowd became too excited.

This was the same place they each waited at when they each met the King for the first time.

A feeling of nostalgia washed over each of the girls.

Sakura could almost see it replayed before her eyes… when she first came here in her ugly robe, so determined to make the King pay for all the women he damaged. So much resentment was aimed at him as she knelt here.

She remembered how she refused to even allow him to call her by her first name, and how furious he was that a woman would defy him.

The memory made her chuckled sadly. How things changed.

But despite how it had to end… despite how unexpected things turned out to be… there were fond memories. She didn't regret a single second of it. Well, except maybe the fact that she couldn't be with him… but after all they've been through, all the pain and tears had been worth it, to get to know him the way she came to. Sakura gazed at the King's back lovingly. _Oh, how things changed…_

Meiling on the other hand was trying hard to hold back her tears.

She too, imagined the day she had first met the King at this very spot. She was so confident that he would love her… and she remembered the way the King's eyes lit when he saw her. She could've sworn it was love at first sight, and they would be together forever.

When he had asked for her to be his date during that first Ball, she was ecstatic. Standing beside him in front of all the royalties made her feel like a Queen. And from that night she knew she wanted to be by his side forever, and help carry any burden without complaint should he ask her to.

The nights they spent together were passionate, and she hoped dearly that it was more than just a physical connection to him.

When she first heard Sakura's jibber-jabber about how this competition was fake and she should get out, she figured Sakura was just trying to lessen the competition.

But having gotten to know the girl she realized that wasn't something Sakura was capable of doing. She wouldn't have the heart to.

When she started detecting something going on between her and the King, she felt betrayed. That maybe Sakura really did plot this from the very beginning. But as time went on she realized it wasn't hatred she felt towards Sakura… but rather, jealousy. Because _she_ wanted to be with the King. And perhaps… just perhaps, Sakura had unexpected fallen in love with the King.

Meiling glanced at Sakura, who stood at her side, and saw the way she stared at the King.

_Even if I can't be with him… I'm just glad he will at least be with a woman who loves him as much—if not more—than I._

Tomoyo glanced at Eriol. He stood facing straight, staring forward with his shoulders down and head up, no emotions betraying his face.

It's been a long time since she last saw Eriol. In fact ever since Ilonka's trial they haven't seen each too often, and when they did, he seemed distant and distracted.

But that's all going to end soon. Tomoyo's mind at the moment was far, far away from this ceremony. It meant nothing to her.

Despite having come here for the King's love, and perhaps when she returned to her village her friends might laugh and tease her about being unable to make the King fall in love with her, she does not regret this at all. After all, she didn't come to be crowned Queen… she came looking for love. And she found it.

She too remembered the first day she knelt here, waiting for the man of her dreams. She would never forget that moment when he emerged from behind the King, and they locked eyes. And that mysterious yet charming smile he flashed her way.

_Once this competition finally finishes… Eriol and I can be together proudly, without feeling like I'm some property to the King… oh Eriol… I can't wait…_

The clock strikes 12 and as the loud gongs ringed throughout the land and the crowd quieted down.

The King cleared his throat and took a step forward. He held up his arms and faced his people. "As all of your know, many years ago I started a competition to find the woman suitable to be Queen alongside me and rule this kingdom. Time passed and I was beginning to worry I would never find her." He turned around and smiled at the ladies standing behind him. "Fortunately I was wrong. The day has finally come; I've found my perfect woman. Not only am I absolutely _certain_ she will be loved by all of you, she has also captured my heart. She has tamed the King."

Cheers and whistles ran threw the crowd in excitement.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. While she knew the King had meant her, how amazing would it feel to have everyone else know it as well… how amazing would it feel to be able to stand there, and have everyone stare at her, to have everyone know that _she_ and Syaoran loved one another, and would be together for eternity… but that was not to be… for it couldn't be… and it was all her choice… _my choice…_

The King gestured with his hands to quiet the crowd down. "And so, it's about time this competition came to an end. Today, before God, before my friends, before my people, I will proclaim my love for this very special woman." The King turned around and walked to Eriol, who handed him a necklace that had a simple platinum band.

One by one, the King stopped before each woman and smiled at them. First he passed the two other girls remaining in this competition, next to them was Tomoyo, then Meiling, then Sakura at the other end. "I thank you all for taking an interest in me. You are all amazing ladies, and even if you are not chosen as Queen, I know you will meet a very lucky man in your future who will take you as his wife with pride."

The crowd cheered more and clapped.

"Now, for my bride." And the King turned back, his eyes seeking the girl who is to be his Queen.

Briefly, the King paused in front of Sakura and caught her eye.

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat meeting his intense gaze. Oh, what a magical moment it would be for him to place that necklace around her right now… _Oh, maybe he changed his mind… maybe he just love me so much that he can't stand asking anyone else to marry him but me…_

Meiling swallowed. _This is it… he's going to ask her… be strong now… be strong—_

To her utmost surprise, he walked away from Sakura and stopped in front of her.

Sakura closed her eyes. _It's for the best… it's for the best…_ she repeated over and over again. She had thought she had shed all her tears that day, but it seems that was not the case. She did love him so much and it was all a lie that she didn't mind. What woman wouldn't mind her man being with another woman, even if it's only a façade? _Don't cry… don't cry… don't cry!_

The King smiled at Meiling briefly.

Meiling's eyes widened. _Could it be…? Could it be…? Could it be?_ Her heart began to beat erratically. It made no sense at all, all the signs pointed at him choosing Sakura, but… could she have read them all wrong? Despite her and King having not spoken for so long could it be he had been thinking of her this whole time? _Oh my God… it's happening… it's happening… he's going to choose me!_

But then something happened none of them could have ever predicted.

The King stepped away from Meiling.

His smile broadened. "Miss Daidouji Tomoyo… I would like you to be my Queen, and my bride."

Unable to contain themselves, Sakura, Meiling, and Eriol whipped their head to the side and stared at the scene in disbelief, as the King placed the necklace on Tomoyo.

Tomoyo stood like a deer caught in torchlight.

All around them the crowd screamed and cheered, balloons were let go and filled the sky.

Trumpets around them were blown releasing joyous music for the crowd to dance to.

But Tomoyo, Sakura, Meiling, and Eriol heard nothing of it.

Tomoyo's eyes were huge, wondering just what the hell was going on. _How could it? HOW? No…_ Her breathing increased until she was nearly hyperventilating. _HOW COULD THIS BE?_ She was supposed to be with Eriol! And the King knew that! He had no interest in her for a long time now… from the very beginning it was Meiling, then Sakura… but never her, NEVER! It made absolutely no sense! She hadn't really even spent any time with him for nearly a year now so how could this be?

His mouth kept moving and saying something, but Tomoyo heard none of it. All she could do was not pass out at the moment.

Then the King's mouth stopped moving. And it seemed people were staring at her in anticipation.

Tomoyo's chest heaved up and down from her frightened breathing. Words couldn't form in her head. She knew she was expected to say something romantic about how happy she is and how she loved the King and other rubbish like that, but she couldn't. She opened her mouth, and the only thing she could squeak out was, "Thank you."

When she said nothing more for a good few minutes, the crowd looked at one another uncertainly but cheered to fill the awkward silence.

The King talked some more.

Something about how the wedding was to take place in a week. During which Tomoyo was to be brought to another room to be pampered and dolled up for the wedding. And that the other girls were expected to pack up and leave any time they felt is most suitable for them, provided it is before the end of the year.

A bunch of servants came up and knelt before Tomoyo, presenting trays of jewellery before her.

For becoming the new Queen, the King bestowed upon her eight servants, a jewel-encrusted crown, and a bunch more fancy shiny things Tomoyo had never dreamed she would even see in person.

More cheering was heard, people partied and ate. Tomoyo, still in shock at what happened, pinched herself periodically hoping to wake up. But that never happened.

Before she knew what was happening, her new servants escorted her down the steps through the cheering crowd and back into the castle.

She had wanted more than anything to speak with the girls, with Eriol, but that was completely out of the question.

After her the remaining girls were escorted back to the castle by a separate servant.

None of them had a chance to speak with the King, nor one another.

Eriol stood glued to the ground. His heart was breaking into a million pieces and he was starting to see black spots everywhere.

But when order was given Eriol forced his feet to march back into the castle.

With a few final words the crowd bowed for their King, and he too, retreated back into the castle with his maids by his side.

—

Less than a minute went by since the King entered his room and rested on his chair with a sigh when the door was shoved open and in stormed an outraged Eriol.

"HOW COULD YOU?" He roared taking bold strides towards the King.

Behind him two soldiers came running in a panic. "Your Majesty we are so terribly sorry! We tried to stop him but—"

The King stood up and waved his hand at the guards. "Close the door." He commanded.

They bowed quickly and exited, closing the door behind them.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Eriol cried punching his fist into the wall to his left.

The King's eyes were cold as he bore them into his advisor, and friend's. "I do not understand your anger. In fact, you should be grateful for what I've done."

"GRATEFUL? _GRATEFUL_? IT'S NOT ENOUGH YOU KILL MY HEART TO SAY SHE IS NEVER TO BE MY BRIDE, NOW _YOU'RE_ GOING TO MARRY HER? TO KEEP HER IN THE CASTLE AS THE QUEEN WHOM _I WILL HAVE TO WAIT ON_ AS I DO WITH YOU? WHY? _WHY_? TO TAUNT ME? TO FLAUNT TO ME THAT THIS IS WHAT I CAN NEVER HAVE BECAUSE SHE BELONGED TO _YOU_?"

But the King was unmoved by his words. "You should be grateful, because when Tomoyo becomes my bride she will at least be allowed to stay in the castle; you will still be able to see her. Or would you rather her gone from your life? If you can't have her, you rather no one else could?"

Eriol's eyes narrowed. Never had he felt so much hatred and disgust towards his King than he did in this moment. When the King forbade Tomoyo to be his bride, at least he had a reason. But now… now, it was just cruelty beyond reason. It was mockery. "Are you expecting me to believe you're marrying Tomoyo for _me_? You're marrying her so that she could stay in the castle, so that I could still see her?"

"That's not all the reasons but that is one of them."

"LIES! EVERYONE IN THIS CASTLE KNOWS YOU CLEARLY LOVE SAKURA AND YET YOU'RE WILLING TO HURT HER AND RUIN TOMOYO JUST TO TAKE REVENGE ON ME? THAT'S DOWNRIGHT _LOW_!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"NO IT'S NOT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT! KING OR NOT WHAT YOU'VE DONE IS DESPICABLE AND VINDICTIVE!"

"Don't you ever forget your place within this castle! I AM STILL THE KING AND YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A MANNER! Get the hell out of here I don't wish for you to be within my sight any longer."

As the King turned away from him and Eriol stood up unwillingly, rage still roaring within his entire body. "I will get out only because I have no choice. But hear me when I say I will never forget what you've done on this day and I will never forgive you for it. I will still answer to you but you have lost my respect." Without a second glance Eriol stormed out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

The King closed his eyes, and let out a long sigh.

In truth he had chosen Tomoyo for a few good reasons. He chose her for Sakura. He chose her for Meiling. And yes, he chose her for Eriol.

Where normally any man would be delighted to know their wife approved of them having a second woman, the King realized this was not Sakura's true intentions. Despite her words he saw pain in her eyes and he wanted to be a good and worthy husband for her; that meant thinking about her well-being always. After much pondering he realized what Sakura really wanted but was too afraid to say: she was scared. Right now she had friends, but once the competition was over she would be alone in this castle with the King. And he believed absolutely she loved him, but at the same time he also believed that she loved her friends. She didn't have a viable reason to ask for one of them to stay, as their status is unworthy to remain in the castle, so she asked for him to marry one of them, in order to keep her company.

His first thought had been Meiling. But due to his relationships with her previously he realized it would probably make Sakura uncomfortable and unnecessarily jealous if he made Meiling his Queen. Plus Sakura was clearly better friends with Tomoyo. And seeing as Meiling was truly head over heels in love with him, it wouldn't be fair to lead her on and live within close proximities to her everyday while loving another. And, of course… despite Eriol's betrayal, he could sense the love Tomoyo and he had for one another. Eriol would be happy to know that Tomoyo would be allowed to stay in the castle, where they could see one another whenever they pleased. The King was ready to turn a blind eye to his supposed-wife's affairs with his advisor; after all, his true wife was another. Play dumb, and everyone would be happy.

It is unfortunately that wasn't how Eriol perceived it.

It mattered not; they will eventually see he did this for them all.

For now, he had a wedding to plan.

—

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in your REVIEW!  
**In the format of: **'name "at" host "dot" com'** – thanks!

—

**Author's Note:** _So… how many of you saw that coming? :p I've had the ending (this plus next chapter) for seriously YEARLY now, in fact since I started writing this story… feels kind of good to get it down finally, and have all my readers know it too :) Sorry if it was a bit rushed, but there's so much that need to happen and I really want to conclude the story._

_So it so happens editing this chapter inspired me so much I stayed up from 2 – 6am last night finishing writing the next chapter, which in hindsight was a bad idea consider I had a presentation at 9:30 am… result? Fell asleep in school. Luckily we have this "comfy lounge" that consists of many soft sofas and people more or less use it as a sleeping area :p_

_See you guys soon at the next chapter! Except update date: before May 5th!_

_7635 words._


End file.
